INOLVIDABLE
by Romiina
Summary: Porque una simple experiencia para muchos, puede ser INOLVIDABLE para otros.
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro y algo mas

**Bella pov.**

Estaba en mi despacho, ordenando unos papeles, cuando la llamada de mi secretaria me distrajo.

-Señorita Bella, su amiga Alice está en la línea 1.- Alice, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, siempre hemos estado juntas con Rosalie, nunca nos separamos las 3. Las quiero como si fueran mis verdaderas hermanas, las que nunca tuve.

Alice, Emmet y por supuesto Edward eran hijos de Esme y Carlisle. Esme fue la madre que nunca tuve y todavía nos queremos como tal, podría decir que la quiero más que a mi propia madre, aunque esté feo decirlo, pero es lo que siento y también porque mi verdadera madre Renné, se fue a vivir su vida, cuando yo tan sólo tenía 2 años y me quedé con Charlie, y Carlisle era mi segundo padre y mi doctor privado claro, porque estaba más tiempo en el suelo que de pie y claro, ahorrarte irte al hospital pues era un beneficio muy grande, suerte que ya no era tan patosa como antes.

-Muy bien Ángela, pásamela, gracias.- le dije

-¡Hola Alice! ¿ Qué quieres ahora?- Le tomé el pelo y reprimí una carcajada, imaginándome su cara de duendecillo.

-Hola Bella, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Solté la carcajada y mi amiga me siguió.- Te llamaba para que comiéramos juntas, creo que últimamente lo haremos muy a menudo...

-¿A sí? ¿y eso por qué?- Le pregunté dudosa.

-Porque tengo una fantástica noticia que darte Bella, me han otorgado el puesto de directora de Vogue, ahora dirigo yo la empresa Bells, ahora sí que podré hacer lo que quiera.- Me dijo muy emocionada.

-Oh Alice, eso es genial, es fantástico cariño, felicidades, aunque siempre has hecho lo que has querido.- Yo sí que estaba emocionada.

-Graciosa, bueno te veo a las 2 en la "Bella Italia". Te quiero Bella, adiós.

-Adiós Alice.

La mañana se pasó volando y estaba agotada de toda la semana, por fin era viernes. Me despedí de Ángela, y me encaminé hacia mi coche.

Llegué al restaurante y por supuesto mi amiga ya se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡Bella!- me saludó Alice con un efusivo abrazo, tenía demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

-Hola Alice- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que por fin hiciste caso a mi sugerencia de ropa- me dijo pícaramente y yo asentí. Era verdad, desde hacía años, mi querida amiga no paraba de decirme que cambiase mi "look", no es que vistiese como una vieja, pero nunca me ponía tacones debido a mi torpeza y más bien prefería ropa ancha que estrecha. Ayer me dije y ¿por qué no? y me lancé en picado hacia la moda. Iba vestida con unos zapatos de tacón de Prada, color frambuesa, cortesía de Alice claro, una blusa blanca con botones en el centro, de medias mangas, que iba metida en la falda de tubo negra que llevaba. Un "look" bastante formal, elegante y acorde con la situación. Ahora tenía más tacones que zapatos planos, pero siempre vistiendo para estar cómoda.

Entramos al restaurante con reservación Cullen claro, pues si no, no hubiésemos entrado, estaba hasta arriba. Llegamos a nuestra mesa y pedimos dos coca-colas y pedimos nuestra comida.

-¿Cómo te va con tu nueva secretaria Bella?- me dijo Alice mirándome fijamente, pues había tenido problemas últimamente con mis secretarías... no encontraba la que buscaba y no era especial, simplemente tenían que hacer su trabajo bien, por eso tuve que despedir a 3 en el último mes...

-Genial Alice, cuando Ángela vino para el puesto vacante, sabía que sería para ella, pues como sabes estudió con nosotras y siempre fue muy estudiosa, es muy competente- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Me alegro, porque yo he tenido que despedir a 2, estaban coqueteando con sus jefes, ¿te puedes creer?, imagínate Bella- me dijo con una mueca que me pareció muy graciosa. En ese instante llegó el mesero con nuestros platos y seguimos conversando de trivialidades hasta que Alice habló de él...

-Bella echo mucho de menos a Edward, quiero que vuelva pronto, lo extraño demasiado, supuestamente viene en 1 mes como ya sabes...- claro que lo sabía...¿era tan obvio? la respuesta era sí, lo quería demasiado como para disimularlo, no lo había visto desde que se casó Alice, sí porque aquí mi amiga se casó con 18 años, una locura suya que le salió GENIAL, como todo lo que hace, de eso hace ya 6 años, ahora ya sería un prestigioso médico como Carisle, su padre. Alice y Edward eran mellizos y estaban muy conectados por eso su partida nos afectó tanto a las 2...

Aún recordaba lo guapísimo que estaba con ese traje de chaqueta y no era para menos, pues los genes de la familia Cullen eran maravillosos, estaba perfectamente proporcionado, no había visto nunca una cosa igual. Era tan perfecto que dolía.

-Tierra llamando a Bella- me dijo Alice, pasando sus manos por mi cara y elevando una ceja. Estaba muy ensimismada con mis pensamientos...

-¿Qué decías Alice?. Estaba pensando.

-¿De verdad estabas pensando?, no me había dado cuenta- soltó con ironía en su voz-acaso pensabas en ¿Edward, Bella?- me dijo pícaramente, ella mejor que nadie sabía que sí.

-¡No! digo sí...pensaba en lo perfecto que es Alice, yo también lo echo de menos.

-Jajajaja, Bella, cariño, deberías plantearte reconquistarlo cuando vuelva.

-Ni hablar Alice, ¿estás loca?

-Oh venga ya Bella, sabes que los dos estáis echos el uno para el otro, los dos teminaréis juntos y lo sabes.- Muchas veces temía a la pequeña duendecillo, pues suponía cosas que luego pasaban...Alucinante, y la verdad sea dicha, me encantaría que tuviese razón.

-Sí Alice sigue soñando- no pude terminar de hablar, ví a mi amiga que cada vez se ponía más blanca que de costumbre, estaba totalmente pálida y se fue inclinando hacia la mesa sin ningún tipo de vida, fuí más rápida que ella, no sé cómo lo hice pero la pude sostener a tiempo, para que no se golpease la cabeza.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, estaba fuera de sí. Nuestro mesero nos vió y salió corriendo, poco después traía consigo un pañuelo blanco impregnado en alcohol. Se lo acerqué a la nariz y fue despertando lentamente. Me miró y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Alice?. Te llevaré al hospital y no acepto un no por respuesta.- sólo asintió, me vería la cara de máxima preocupación que tenía. Pagué la comida y salimos del restaurante, la sujetaba con una mano por la cintura y la otra por el vientre y ella me pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Quité mi mano de su vientre para coger las llaves del coche y abrirle la puerta, con un cuidado extremo para evitar una desgracia.

Llegamos al hospital y pregunté por el Doctor Cullen, menos mal que Carlisle era médico y tenía sus ventajas, por lo que nos iríamos lo más rápido posible. Entonces me dí cuenta que la secretaria me miraba con cara de superioridad y asco, ¿pero qué le pasaban a las secretarias de hoy en día? de locos...Tenía cara de marcar su propio territorio, creo que estaba demasiado preocupada y me afectaba todo y exploté...

-Mire señorita, aquí se encuentra su HIJA- recalqué con mal humor- y lo necesita y si no quiere problemas más le vale que le avise ahora mismo- miré a Alice de reojo y ví cómo aguantaba una carcajada, ahogándola con tos, la secretaría tenía los ojos como platos, no se lo esperaría seguro.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- murmuré para Alice sólamente para evitar que escuchase la secretaria.

-Nada Bella que aparte de cambiar tu vestimenta también te cambió el carácter...- me dijo riéndose.

-No, Alice, lo que pasa es que me molesta que las secretarias estas se crean las dueñas del lugar- Alice no pudo soportar más la carcajada y rió escandalosamente.

La maldita secretaria nos miró raro y nos dijo que esperásemos.

20 malditos minutos después nos dijo la secretaria que podíamos pasar. No creía lo que ví en esa consulta, la persona que menos esperaba ver, no podía ser posible, me quedé de piedra...

Era..era él, estaba más espectacular que nunca, con su bata blanca y su estetoscopio, mmmm para comérselo.

**Edward pov.**

Hacía tan sólo unas horas que me había incorporado al hospital y no había tenido ni un hueco libre en toda la mañana, por fin era las 3 de la tarde, pronto me iría a casa con mi mujer y mi... Dios qué difícil era decirlo todavía, no me podía creer que fuera a tener un hijo, a mi tan solo 24 años, pero es el destino el que se pone en nuestro camino y hace cosas que jamás nos pensaríamos que pasarían... Mi secretaría cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Doctor Cullen, una señorita pregunta por usted, quiere verle, dice que es su hermana, Alice Cullen- no pude evitar sonreír cuando mi secretaría me dijo que Alice Cullen estaba afuera.

-Claro Victoria, hágala pasar inmediatamente- ¿se habría enterado antes que nadie que estaba aquí ya? Porque se supone que volvería en una semana no ayer, sólo lo sabía papá, ¿se lo habría dicho? No me importaba era mi hermanita y quería verla con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Edward?- hay estaba la pequeña diablillo llamándome con lágrimas en los ojos, y yo por supuesto no me quedé atrás, me da igual que me digan marica o nena, no podía evitar emocionarme por tantos años sin verla, exactamente 6 años, cuando se casó con Jasper, nos afectó mucho a los 2, pues éramos uña y carne, mellizos, aunque no nos parecíamos mucho, salvo por los ojos color verde, heredados por mamá. La abrazé como si el mundo dependiera de ello, la amaba con todo mi ser.

- Alice, te extrañé tanto...- era verdad, Emmet también era mi hermano y también lo quería con todo mi ser, pero con Alice era diferente, ella y yo estábamos conectados, me identificaba con ella en muchísimas cosas.

-Y yo a tí también Edward, como no te imaginas- me dijo besándome en las mejillas- ¿y por qué no has avisado de que vendrías antes?- uff aquí estaba la pequeña diablillo diabólico- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN será mejor que contestes en este mismo instante-me dijo apartándose de mí ¿Qué hacer aquí?Pues abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude.

- Perdóname Alice, pero quería daros una sorpresa y después papá me llamó para que cogiera la vacante que quedó libre tras jubilarse un doctor y no me quedó tiempo ni para llamar, he estado toda la mañana liado.

- Te perdono porque estás aquí conmigo hermanito- me dijo abrazándome otra vez y yo le sonreí.

Alguien carraspeó y hasta ese momento no me dí cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación, se había quedado en la puerta y era...era ella...mi verdadera mujer, porque la quería como tal, aunque el destino ahora mismo me impidiera estar con ella, era Bella...Estaba más bella que nunca, Alice no se quedó atrás cuando me lo decía por teléfono cuando hablaba con ella. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño informal, donde le caían unos mechones por su cara perfecta en forma de corazón, tenía un maquillaje suave, sólo destacaba sus labios, que eran de un color frambuesa esquisito, esa blusa blanca le quedaba demasiado bien para su seguridad, y esa falda...realzaba sus curvas como una diosa, Dios esta mujer sería mi muerte por provocarme de esa manera...y lo que terminó por matarme fue esos preciosos tacones que se veían espectaculares en esos pies finos, estilizaban muchísimo sus piernas de diosa. Me llevé demasiado tiempo mirándola y ella bajó su mirada avergonzada. Un adorable rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser inocente y a la vez sexy? Juro que me mataría...¡EDWARD, BASTA YA!, TIENES UNA MUJER ESPERÁNDOTE EN CASA CON UN HIJO EN CAMINO Y ELLA ES PRECIOSA, me gritaba mi conciencia.

-Bella- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Edward- sonaba mejor ahora mi nombre en sus labios que antiguamente, con esa forma de suspiro sexy, Dios...¡Edward para!

- Ven a darle un abrazo a tu viejo amigo- no lo pude evitar, deseaba tocarla con anhelo, aún recordaba las descargas eléctricas que producía el choque de nustras pieles desnudas...

Ella asintió y se fue acercándo a mí, con ese taconeo suave que llevaba...Me abrazó cogiéndome por la cintura como antiguamente lo hacía y lo adoraba...estaba sonriéndo de una forma tímida, mi columna vertebral sufrió una pequeña descarga, qué bien se sentía, ella también lo notó porque pegó un respingo.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado- me murmuró y yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Ella echándome de menos? ¿ella aún me quería? ¿podía ser eso posible?. No podía ser posible pero a mí me encantó.

Nos sentamos los 3, ellas en las sillas de paciente y yo en mi sillón, pero algo era extraño, ¿qué hacían en el médico? ¿les habría pasado algo?.

-Me encanta haberos vuelto a ver, pero me estáis preocupando, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿os encontráis mal?- les dije preocupado.

-Pues aquí mi amiga Bella, la cabezota- la miré y estaba rodando los ojos, no pude evitar sonreir- me ha traído hasta aquí por un simple desmayo.

-¡ALICE CULLEN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO VUELVAS A DECIR DESMAYO DE NADA, PORQUE NO LO FUE, POR POCO TE ABRES LA CABEZA POR DIOS!- dijo una Bella bastante cabreada, estaba demasiado sexy cuando se enfadaba.

- Está bien Alice, ¿has notado síntomas raros últimamente? ¿has tenido más mareos?

-La verdad es que he notado muchísimo cansancio, algo inusual en mí- me dijo con una pícara sonrisa, yo sabía que la palabra cansancio mezclada con la palabra Alice no era compatible...

-Bueno, te haré unos análisis para quitarnos de problemas, podría ser anemia, estás muy delgada enana- le dije tomándole el pelo.

-Ehhhh, yo estoy bien- me dijo señalándome con el dedo y sonriéndo,

- Ahora te llevará una enfermera a laboratorio para hacerte los análisis, te acompañaré hasta allí. Bella, ¿vienes o te quedas?

- Yo me quedaré aquí, no creo que Alice le pase nada contigo- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

- No, claro que no le pasará nada a mi hermanita pequeña, pues ahora vuelvo, no tardo nada- le dije con mi sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto sabía que le gustaba en el pasado y lo que obtuve fue un precioso rubor por su parte, eso era señal de...¿qué aún le gustaba mi sonrisa? No pude evitar ensanchar más mi sonrisa si eso fuera posible.

Acompañé a Alice hacia el laboratorio y le dije a la enfermera las pruebas que quería que le hiciesen y me encaminé a mi oficina. Cuando entré ví a Bella en el mismo lugar.

- Espero no haber tardado nada- le dije mientras me sentaba.

- No, para nada Edward.

La miré a esos orbes marrones que me gustaban tanto, transmitiéndome todos los sentimientos que le pasaban por su adorable cabeza, me miraba intensamente como yo a ella, estuvimos así mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero no quería que se acabase nunca.


	2. Capítulo 2:Sorpresa

Capítulo 2: Sorpresa.

Edward pov.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en España, Edward?- me dijo Bella, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que nos encontrábamos y sin quererle le salió una voz demasiado sensual.

-Genial, bueno como ves terminé la carrera de medicina, aunque no te voy a negar que lo pasé bastante mal, sin poder ver ni a mi familia ni a ti- no lo pude resistir, se lo tenía que decir, que todos estos años la había echado muchísimo de menos y lo que quería era estar con ella para siempre, pero eso era lo que tenía en mente hasta que conocí a Tanya, hace como 6 meses, sí, porque llevaba ese corto tiempo con ella y surgió lo que tuvo que surgir y ahora tenía que responder como padre, no es que me arrepintiese de nada, porque la quiero y me va a dar un hijo, pero si las cosas hubieran salido diferentes todo sería perfecto y ahora tampoco es que tuviera mucha elección.- Os eché mucho de menos Bella- en ese momento ella me cogió las manos y pude notar esa corriente eléctrica que tanto me gustaba.

-Yo también te eché mucho de menos Edward- me dijo mirándome intensamente. Tenía que cambiar de tema porque si no, probablemente, le diría que la quería con todo mi ser...

-¿ Y tú?, ¿ Acabaste arquitectura?

-Sí, de hecho ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una empresa y me va bastante bien- me dijo orgullosa y yo sí que estaba orgulloso y no me cogió por sorpresa esto que me dijo, pues Bella siempre fue una estudiante excelente.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Bella, conseguiste lo que querías, siempre fuiste una estudiante estrella- le dije sonriéndole torcidamente, esa sonrisa que recordaba que tanto le gustaba y creo que aún seguía gustándole porque apartó su vista de mí para posarla en otro sitio y ruborizarse.

-¿Tienes pareja?, ¿se olvidó de ti el tal Newton?- no pude resistirme, ese odioso de Newton intentó cientos de veces acercarse a mi Bella, un momento Edward, ¿tu Bella?, Dios me iba a volver loco de verdad.

-Jajaja- esa risa era música para mis oídos, era una sonrisa sencilla sin esfuerzos- No, no tengo pareja- me dijo como pudo de la carcajada- y sí, por lo visto se olvidó de mí, pues se fue al extranjero con Jessica.

- Pues que alivio para ti, ¿no?- le dije dudando.

-Claro que sí Edward, ya sabes lo pesado que era- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿y tú tienes pareja, Edward?- ¿me preguntó eso? La Bella tímida, ¿preguntó eso? Me encantaba su nuevo carácter.

-Si, si tengo pareja, se llama Tanya- le dije con pena por tener que contárselo... ¿pero qué te pasa? No tienes que tener pena, es tu novia, aunque lleves poco tiempo con ella, te dará un hijo Edward, te dará un hijo...mi conciencia y yo nos íbamos a volver locos si no me aclaraba yo primero...- Ella vino conmigo para acá.

- Ahmm, me alegro por ti Edward- me dijo sonriéndome, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos en absoluto, nunca se le dio bien mentir, pero lo dejaría pasar, porque ya ella no me quería o ¿si?

Alice pov.

-Muy bien señorita Hale, ya hemos terminado- me dijo una enfermera muy simpática, nada que ver con la secretaría de mi hermano...- Ahora tendrá que esperar a los resultados, se los llevaré yo personalmente al despacho del doctor Cullen, los tendrá en poco tiempo- me dijo sonriéndome, a lo que yo asentí.

-Muchas gracias, esperaré en la consulta del doctor Cullen- le dije y me encaminé hacia la consulta de mi querido hermano, lo amaba demasiado como para soportar otro alejamiento, esperaba de todo corazón que no se fuese nunca jamás.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en otra cosa, la verdad es que llevaba unos días sintiéndome muy extraña, muy cansada, yo pensaba que era por el estrés del trabajo pero ahora que lo estoy pensando... ¿podría ser? Claro que sí podría, pero ¿Jasper estaría contento con ello? Estaba echa un lío, esperaba de verdad que él estuviera tan contento con la noticia como yo, era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no supiese nada todavía, inconscientemente me llevé las mano a mi plano vientre, estaba sonriendo como una tonta, pero no era para menos.

Llegué a la consulta de Edward pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían Edward y Bella.

-¿Tienes pareja?, ¿se olvidó de ti el tal Newton?- no pude evitar sonreír cuando Edward le preguntó eso a Bella, significaba que la quería, como tantas veces me dijo él, en nuestras conversaciones por teléfono.

-Jajaja- Bella rió- No, no tengo pareja- Pobre Bella... si supiera mi hermano que no tenía pareja porque no quería, que lo estaba esperando a él... - y sí, por lo visto se olvidó de mí, pues se fue al extranjero con Jessica.

- Pues que alivio para ti, ¿no?- dijo mi hermano dudando, siempre fue muy sobreprotector con Bella y lo seguía siendo, no pude más que ensanchar mi sonrisa.

-Claro que sí Edward, ya sabes lo pesado que era- dijo Bella- ¿y tú tienes pareja, Edward?- ¿preguntó eso? Con lo tímida que es Bella, o lo era...De verdad que mi amiga le cambió el carácter. Increíble.

-Si, si tengo pareja, se llama Tanya, ella es profesora- dijo Edward, Dios no podía ser, ¿novia? No, no y no, no lo iba a consentir, ¿qué le pasaba a la cabeza de chorlito? No podía tener novia, el tenía que estar con Bella para siempre... ¿y Bella? Era el momento de intervenir, no podía dejarla sola, aunque se ocultaría en su máscara de hierro.- Ella vino conmigo para acá.

- Ahmm, me alegro por ti Edward- le dijo Bella a Edward, eso fue lo último que escuche antes de entrar y hacer acto de presencia.

- Alice, ¿cómo te ha ido?- me dijo Edward mientras me ofrecía de nuevo mi asiento.

- Muy bien hermanito, la enfermera era muy simpática, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ha dicho que te mandará los resultados aquí a la consulta.

- Bien cariño, pues tardarán poco.

- Ahora si Edward, cuéntame todo, ¿qué tal estos años?- le dije a Edward para cambiar de tema y miré de reojo a Bella, se notaba que estaba muy pero que muy triste y no era para menos pues si estas esperando al amor de tu vida por años y te enteras que tiene novia y encima la trae, no era una noticia para alegrarse...

Hablamos de todos los años perdidos, yo con mi hermano por supuesto, pues Bella estaba pero su mente estaba totalmente ausente de la conversación. Me juré a mí misma que tenía que hacer algo para que la arpía esa llamada Tanya, se fuese de nuevo para su país y dejase a mi hermano de una vez, no iba a permitirle estar mucho tiempo con él, tenía una corazonada de que esa mujer no era nada bueno y pocas veces me equivocaba...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero la llamada de la secretaria de mi hermano nos interrumpió.

-Doctor Cullen, los resultados de la señorita Hale ya están listos- dijo la zorra de la secretaria de mi hermano.

-Gracias Victoria, tráelos- le dijo Edward.

Vino la tal Victoria en menos que canta un gallo, se notaba que para el Doctor Cullen siempre tendría tiempo y vendría lo más rápido posible. Mientras le daba los resultados a Edward, sentí cómo lo miraba, se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y no le importaba la presencia de nosotras en absoluto, la muy zorra. Bella se dio cuenta de todo al igual que yo y le dio una mirada asesina, Dios mío esta chica acabaría matándola, por el problema que le dio cuando le nombró al Doctor Cullen para que pasásemos a la consulta y ahora por comerse con los ojos al amor de su vida. Ésa era mi Bella, sonreí feliz.

La zorra llamada Victoria se fue y Edward tenía el sobre en las manos y yo estaba expectante, emocionada, nerviosa, de todas las maneras posibles.

-A...Alice, ¿cuándo fue tu última menstruación?- me dijo Edward emocionado, ¿de verdad? ¿era eso de verdad? ¿Era lo que yo creía que era? Miles de preguntas se asomaron por mi cabeza y yo sospechaba aún más lo que creía que era.

- Pues hace 1 mes, ¿por qué Edward? ¿Qué pasa?- no pude decir nada más, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Alice, cariño- se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a mí- Estas embarazada- la voz se le atoró en la garganta, estaba muy emocionado.

- Ohh Edward, un bebé voy a tener un bebé- le dije llorando, pero estaba llorando de felicidad, era lo que nos faltaba a Jasper y a mí un precioso bebé. Bella se nos acercó y me dio un abrazo inolvidable y me susurró en el oído – será precioso- yo sólo pude sonreírle, estaba muy feliz.

- Muchas felicidades enana- me dijo Edward abrazándome y tocándome mi vientre- mi sobrinito o sobrinita- Edward estaba muy emocionado y sólo me miraba y me besaba en mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas- estás exactamente de 3 semanas, te daré cita con la mejor ginecóloga del hospital.

-Gracias hermanito por preocuparte de nosotros- le dije sonriéndole y abrazando mi plano vientre.

- Felicidades Alice cariño, es lo que querías desde hace mucho- me dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que Bella era muy feliz con esto- Un pedacito tuyo y de Jasper, será perfecto- dijo tocándome mi barriguita aún inexistente. Yo sólo pude sonreírle feliz, la sonrisa más radiante de toda mi vida.

Cuando nos hubimos calmado todos, nos sentamos y les pude dar las gracias.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad era esto lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo, soy tan feliz y Jasper también lo será- esperaba de todo corazón que Jasper se alegrase.

- Tendré una seria charla con mi medio hermano Jasper, ahora te tendrá que cuidar más que nunca, bueno cuidaros- me dijo sonriéndome y con esos ojos verdes, al igual que los míos, brillantes.

- Sí yo también hablaré con él, aunque sé que Jasper te cuidará mas que a su propia vida- Bella me quería tanto como yo a ella, la consideraba mi hermana en todos los aspectos.

-Bella iremos de compras, tendremos que comprar cosas para el bebé- le dije emocionada.

-Oh Dios Alice, ahora no tendré excusa para no ir- me dijo rodando los ojos y Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada. Aunque Bella cambiará su vestuario y un poco su carácter, nunca le convencería para que le gustase ir de compras.

Bella pov.

-Vamos Bella no será tan malo, será para mi bebé- dijo Alice sonriéndome de forma malvada y yo le saqué la lengua, Edward me miró de una forma demasiado sensual mirando mi boca, ¿estaba provocándome? La respuesta era sí, porque sin proponérselo estaba causando en mí sensaciones que sólo él podía provocarlas.

- Bueno chicas creo que por hoy terminé mi jornada, ha sido un día cansado pero a valido la pena para que terminase así- dijo Edward sonriéndonos, con esa manera de sonreír tan putamente sexy, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Dios tenía novia, pero sabía que eso no me pararía para pensar en él de esa forma, lo amaba demasiado como para olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana...

- ¡Tengo una gran idea!- dijo Alice, y cuando ella decía eso más te valía salir corriendo, porque estaba loca pero hoy se lo perdonaría todo, por esa noticia tan maravillosa- les daré la sorpresa a papá y a mamá y Emmet y Rosalie esta noche, en la cena que tenía preparada mamá para tu bienvenida, Edward, y a Jasper se lo diré el primero, merece ser el primero, aunque será el tercero- nos dijo Alice con una sonrisa radiante. Sí la cena de Esme...me llamó cientos de veces durante toda la semana y no podía faltar.

-Claro Alice será el sitio perfecto para que mi sobrinito o sobrinita se dé a conocer- dijo Edward.

-Bella vendrás ¿verdad?- me dijo Alice, ella y Edward me miraban expectantes.

-Claro Alice, Esme me ha llamado como unas 20 veces en toda la semana, diciendo que no podía faltar- le dije sonriéndole.

-Pues bueno chicas entonces nos vemos en un par de horas- nos dijo Edward mientras todos nos levantábamos y salíamos de la consulta. Edward se dirigió hacia su secretaria y le murmuró algo que ni yo ni Alice pudimos escuchar, de verdad que la tal Victoria me estaba sacando de quicio, ¿celosa Bella? Me preguntaba mi conciencia, no estoy celosa; claro que lo estás Bella, mírate, te vas a subir por las paredes. No podía ser que estuviese teniendo una batalla campal con mi conciencia, me iba a volver completamente loca.

Salimos hacia los aparcamientos y Edward nos habló.

-Chicas después nos vemos, por cierto Alice eres la única que no lo sabes, llevaré compañía para la cena- nos dijo y yo me tensé al instante. Edward se fue medio corriendo hacia su coche y nos dejó hay paradas... ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué evadía a Alice?

-¿Compañía?- preguntó Alice, pero de una forma que sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba saber.

- Si Alice, ¿te puedes creer? Lleva con Tanya 6 meses, es normal que la lleve, es su novia- me derrumbé, no pude esperar a llegar a mi casa y llorar y llorar y recriminarme el haber sido tan tonta esperándolo todo este tiempo, pensando en que él también iba a esperar por mí, pero no, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Yo no era nada de él y mucho menos él mío.

-Bella no te permito que te derrumbes de esa manera, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo planeado, sacaré a esa arpía de la vida de Edward, te lo prometo- me dijo Alice abrazándome pero yo la detuve.

-No Alice, tú no harás nada de eso, lo dejarás que haga su vida con ella y yo haré la mía, tendremos caminos separados como siempre tuvo que haber sido, no esperarlo por tanto tiempo como una tonta, estaba esperando una ilusión- le dije llorando de verdad, estaba sollozando tan fuerte que mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Ven aquí Bella- me dijo Alice para abrazarme y tranquilizarme. Estuvimos así 30 minutos, hasta que caí en que Alice tenía que darle la noticia a Jasper y yo lo estaba estropeando todo.

-Alice perdóname, este debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida con la noticia de tu bebé y se lo tienes que decir a Jasper y yo te lo estoy impidiendo y te estoy poniendo triste.

-Bella no llores más y no digas tonterías, claro que no me estás impidiendo nada, no te preocupes porque sé que me necesitas amiga, desahógate pero ya basta, no llorarás mas ISABELLA SWAM, nunca más maldita sea, no me hagas decir palabrotas delante de mi bebé- esto último me lo dijo seguro para alegrarme y lo consiguió, ella era la única que sabía cómo hacerme reír cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque también Emmet lo hacía pero no tan delicadamente como Alice.

-Está bien Alice, intentaré no pensar en él, aunque lo peor de todo será la dichosa cena, tendré que aguantar a los 2 juntitos- le dije con pena pero sin estar llorando por fin.

-Nada de eso, lo soportarás porque eres una mujer fuerte y haber si la mujercita esa se camela a Esme, me encantará verla, pues como sabes Esme sólo quiere una mujer para su nene y esa eres tú- me dijo sonriéndome y yo sólo le puede sonreír- Ahora quiero que te pongas más guapa que nunca, para que a mi hermanito Edward se le caiga la baba- me dijo con una malvada sonrisa, de esas que te ponían los pelos de punta.

-No pienses en hacer nada de verdad Alice, lo superaré, hay millones de hombres en el mundo y espero conquistar a alguno- le dije convincente aunque asumiendo que nunca olvidaría a un individuo de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

-Muy bien Bella, lo que tu digas, ahora llévame a casa, tengo que decirle a Jasper sobre nuestro bebé- me dijo emocionada mientras nos encaminábamos hacia mi coche, hacia mi audi A5, ése era mi bebé, mi máquina más preciada.

Nos encaminábamos hacia la casa de Alice, cuando llegamos me dijo que me pusiera muy guapa, otra vez de nuevo, y yo asentí. Le desee buena suerte para contarle a Jasper lo del bebé y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial. Cuando llegué, estacioné a mi bebé apartado de todos los coches, no querían que me lo arañaran, no es que fuera quisquillosa pero es que mi coche sólo tenía 1 semana y no me apetecía para nada verlo rayado. Me bajé y me dirigí a una tienda especializada en ropa de bebés e infantil, NANOS, me encantaba esa tienda. Compré de todo, estaba muy emocionada con el bebé de Alice, no lo podía evitar, de verdad quería que fuese mi ahijado pero eso era opinión de Alice y Jasper. Vi un vestidito rosa clarito y no pude resistirme, era precioso, digno de una princesita, aunque no supiéramos el sexo del bebé, no me iría sin comprarlo, era de punto inglés, muy distinguido y muy cortito con un jersey a juego, me lo llevé todo, llevaba por lo menos 5 bolsas hasta arriba, pero no me importó y me dirigí hacia mi coche para llegar a casa.

Dejé las bolsas en el maletero para después dárselas a Alice, sabía que me mataría por ir sin ella al centro comercial, pero en cuanto viera ese precioso vestido rosa se le caería la baba y me perdonaría. Llegué a mi apartamento, cortesía de Esme y Carliste, pues no consintieron cobrarme ni alquiler ni la venta del mismo, así que hice un trato con ellos, yo lo pintaría y decoraría todo para que el día de mañana si me tenía que ir, se quedase todo allí y aceptaron el trato. Mientras entraba iba quitándome capas de ropa, me quité el abrigo que llevaba y los zapatos, cuando llegué a mi habitación entré en ella y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, pues tenía que relajar mis músculos, estaba muy tensa con todos los acontecimientos nuevos, así que me dirigí al salón y puse música cañera, tenía que animarme pues me quedaba por delante una noche que prometía ser muy larga...

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ducharme no pude evitar cantar Rabiosa de Shakira, me encantaba esa canción, ahora mismo me sentía muy identificada con esa canción, pues estaba rabiosa y molesta por todos los acontecimientos nuevos. Aunque a partir de ahora tenía una idea en mente, comerme el mundo.

Cuando terminé de ducharme me dirigí hacia mi armario y opté por unos vaqueros ajustados que tenían forma de pitillo y una camisa azul eléctrico que tenía la espalda descubierta y el escote terminado en V, toda una provocación por mi parte, lo sabía, pero me prometí comerme el mundo, además de que la casa de Esme y Carliste tuviera calefacción, hacía las cosas más fáciles y para rematar, unos preciosos tacones azul eléctrico con mi bolso a juego. Mi pelo estaba suelto, en ondas y para terminar me maquillé discretamente.

Gracias a Alice supe arreglarme bien y en tiempo récord, aunque aún jugaba a Barbie Bella.

Sólo esperaba de todo corazón que esta noche fuera llevadera, aunque con Edward y su novia... sería bastante difícil.


	3. Capítulo 3: Celebración y ¿beso?

Capítulo 3: Celebración y ¿beso?.

Alice pov.

Llegué a casa con los nervios a flor de piel. Abría la puerta de casa y la cerré con cuidado. No sabía dónde estaba Jasper pero quería que fuera perfecto. Miré hacia el salón y hay estaba el hombre de mis sueños viendo la televisión, bueno ahora mismo me miraba con cara de intriga, pues nunca había cerrado la puerta suavemente sino que se sabía cuando llegaba a casa. Me acerqué a él y le planté un beso apasionado, demostrándole todo mi amor por él.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- le pregunté cuando nuestras bocas se separaron por falta de aire.

-Muy bien mi amor, ha sido un día agotador pero ahora que estás aquí me siento pleno- me dijo mientras me cogía por la cintura y me sentaba a horcajadas encima de él.

-Jasper hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida- me derrumbé en ese mismo instante, comencé a llorar por la felicidad que me comía todo el cuerpo.

-Eh, eh no llores mi vida, ¿Qué ha pasado?- me dijo abrazándome suavemente.

Cuando me hube calmado, Jasper me miró con preocupación y me dijo con la mirada que se lo contase todo, que no había nada que temer, en este momento estábamos teniendo una de esas conversaciones que sólo él y yo podíamos tener, simplemente mirándonos el uno al otro y transmitiéndonos todos nuestros sentimientos.

-Ahora sí mi amor, cuéntame qué ha pasado- me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

-Jasper estoy tan feliz, vamos a ser... vamos a ser- se me atoró la voz en la garganta y no pude seguir, simplemente me puse mis manos en mi vientre y él siguió con la mirada el recorrido de mis manos, no hizo falta decirle nada más, ya se lo imaginaba. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, nunca había visto esos ojos azules tan brillantes como ahora.

-Oh mi vida, ¿de verdad?- me dijo abrazándome muy delicadamente, como temiendo romperme y cayó en un mar de lágrimas. Estaba muy feliz, por fin seríamos la familia completa, era lo que nos faltaba y él estaba muy contento como yo.

-Si, cariño, un pedacito tuyo y mío está creciendo dentro de mí- cuando se lo dije, dejó de abrazarme y me miró con una intensidad nunca antes vista, dirigió sus manos a mi vientre y sonrió de la forma más tierna y más cariñosa que jamás le vi en toda mi vida.

-Peque soy tu papá, espero que seas tan hermoso como lo es mamá y espero que la ames tanto como la amo yo- le habló a nuestro bebé y yo sólo pude llorar y llorar. De pronto sentí que me cogía en brazos y levanté mi mirada, dándome cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía. Me dejó muy suavemente en nuestra perfecta cama y se puso encima de mí, sin que soportara ni un gramo de su peso. Nos besamos tiernamente y poco a poco se hizo más apasionado, estaba sintiendo muchísima calor, sólo él sabía como volverme loca.

-Para mí también es el día más maravilloso de toda mi vida, el segundo diría yo, porque el primero fue cuando te casaste conmigo- me dijo para después besarme y yo sólo pude responderle al beso con lágrimas en los ojos. Empezó un recorrido de besos por todo mi cuerpo, empezando por el cuello y cuando llegó a mi vientre, me dio el beso más tierno que jamás me hubiera dado y yo quería gritar, gritar de felicidad, porque sabía que ahora todo cambiaría para mejor. Me bajó los pantalones lentamente para llevarse con ellos también mi ropa interior. Sólo pude quitarle la camiseta que llevaba y ver su precioso torso desnudo, lo besé con besos húmedos, se le escapó un jadeo y a mí una gran sonrisa por ser la causante de tan maravilloso sonido.

-Señora Hale, esta usted jugando con fuego- me encantaba cuando hablaba con esa voz ronca causada por la excitación y yo como respuesta me levanté un poco rozando nuestros sexos, era maravilloso sentir tan prominente excitación. Él me quitó la ropa que me quedaba, mi blusa y mi sujetador, quedándome expuesta ante él. Me miró lujurioso y yo seguí el juego.

-Señor Hale, debería ser un pecado andar por ahí con tan maravilloso cuerpo- le dije pícaramente y quitándole el cinturón muy pausadamente, cuando hube acabado, le tocó el turno al pantalón y al bóxer que llevaba, en pocos segundos él también estaba expuesto ante mí.- Va a ser un papá demasiado sexy para su bien- el me sonrió y me besó en la frente. Se colocó en mi entrada y nuestro contacto visual nunca fue interrumpido por ninguno de los dos, me penetró tan suave que pensé que era mi primera vez. Ahora me sentía totalmente completa.

-Os amo- me dijo penetrándome una vez más- me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

-No sé que haría sin ti- le dije entre un jadeo, a lo que él sonrió.

-Oh Alice, nunca me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres- me dijo jadeante.

-Mmmm Jasper, me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre- esto produjo que embistiera más rápido pero siempre teniendo un cuidado extremo.

-Mi vida estoy llegando- me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y yo me quise morir de placer.

-Llega para mí mi amor, llega- le dije como pude, le besé y los dos llegamos a uno de los mejores orgasmos de nuestras vidas.

Hicimos el amor unas 5 veces más y después nos duchamos juntos con otra ronda de sexo por supuesto, juro que este hombre sería mi muerte, no sé de dónde sacaba las energías para eso. Después me arreglé mientras Jasper iba a comprar algo que decía era urgente. Me terminé de arreglar sobre las 8 y Jasper entró por la puerta cargado de cosas, yo sólo pude ver un gran osito de peluche blanco, era precioso y yo corrí hasta él, dándole un beso tierno. Miré para arriba y Jasper soltó todas las cosas menos el peluche que me lo tendió y yo lo cogí gustosa. Lloré y lloré y el me consoló, diciendo que era lo que menos me merecía, ¿podía ser más perfecto? Absolutamente no.

Edward pov.

Me dirigí hacia mi coche, dejando a Alice y a Bella ahí paradas mirándome, no quería que mi pequeña hermana Alice me hiciera tragar un sermón que sabría que habría por parte de ella, papá, mamá y Emmet, aunque este último me felicitaría por ser un machote al que deja embarazada a una mujer... por eso la evité y quise esperar para prepararme mentalmente para toda la charla que me darían, sé que era cobarde por mi parte pero aún no me sentía preparado.

Me monté en mi preciado volvo y me encaminé hacia el centro comercial, estuve en una tienda de peluches, donde le compré a mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita un precioso peluche de Mickey y otro de Minnie, pues aún no se sabía el sexo del bebé, así que le compré los dos. Tenía que decir que me puse más contento con la noticia del embarazo de mi hermana, que con el embarazo de mi propia mujer, estaba muy feo decirlo, pero era lo que sentía y ¿Por qué lo sentía? Pues porque creí amarla y ahora con el reencuentro de la mujer que verdaderamente amo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, estoy demasiado confuso para aclararme, lo que estaba claro que, aunque no amase a la mujer que llevaba un hijo mío en su interior, estaría con ella por respeto a ella y a mi hijo e intentaría con todas mis fuerzas amarla y olvidarme de Bella, tenía que olvidarme de ella, no podía ser débil. Pero la mente juega malas pasadas, y ahora mismo me estaba jugando una, justo cuando me estaba jurando a mí mismo que olvidaría a Bella, no pude evitar pensar cuando Bella le sacó la lengua a Alice... Dios, me excité en medio de la consulta, con ese simple gesto, no podía seguir así pero no lo pude evitar, pues Bella y yo estábamos unidos por una experiencia que fue INOLVIDABLE para los dos, al menos para mí, pues no había una día que no recordara nuestra experiencia juntos, nuestra primera vez... pues esa noche me sacó a mí la lengua, la noche en la que nos fundimos en uno sólo.

Flash back.

Nos dirigimos a la casa que tenían mis padres al lado de la playa, cuando llegamos, Bella se bajó corriendo del coche para dirigirse hacia la playa, era una imagen angelical, pues tenía su pelo suelto en cascada y con los reflejos del atardecer se veían mechones rojos, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco que con el aire se movía suavemente e iba descalza, pues sus sandalias se las había quitado antes de pisar la arena, simplemente preciosa. No pude resistirme y hacerle una foto con mi cámara ya preparada, pues sabía que a Bella le encantaría hacer fotos al mar.

Me miró con una pícara sonrisa y corrió hasta mí. Cuando llegó a mí pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me beso tiernamente y yo la cogí por la cintura y la besé de la misma forma. Poco a poco el beso fue cogiendo temperatura y nos estábamos comiendo mutuamente, no me importaba, pues lo haría millones de veces, era mi mujer, la única mujer a la que amaría en toda mi vida. La cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta la casa, gracias a Alice estaba ambientada para la ocasión, le daría las gracias a mi hermanita, había miles de velas encendidas por todos lados y millones de pétalos de rosas rojas haciendo un recorrido que supuse sería nuestra habitación, era el lugar perfecto para la ocasión perfecta. La cama era enorme, blanca completamente y con esponjosos almohadones, la habitación tenía enormes ventanales que daban a la playa, simplemente perfecto.

Tumbé a Bella en la cama con cuidado y la observé, me miraba con amor y deseo contenido, al igual que yo, no pude resistirlo más y la besé, la besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Le desaté el nudo que tenía en el cuello del vestido y lo fui bajando poco a poco, en el proceso le besaba todo el cuerpo, empecé besándole el pelo, la frente, los ojos, su pequeña nariz, a lo que ella sonrió, y por último sus labios, eran exquisitos, suaves y gorditos. Le besé los hombros descubiertos y posteriormente su plano vientre, jugué con su ombligo y pasé a besarle por encima de su ropa interior, ella jadeo y yo me volví loco. Cuando le hube quitado el vestido completamente, la miré, la miré con lujuria y ella se sonrojó, era adorable, llevábamos saliendo como 1 año, conociéndonos de toda la vida y todavía tenía vergüenza de mí, era lo que más me gustaba de ella, su pureza. Preguntándole con la mirada le quité el sujetador, ella me incitó a que lo hiciera llevando mis manos al broche de éste, se lo quité y me dejó ver sus perfectos pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, redonditos y rosados, preciosos. Besé el pezón de uno y mi mano la llevé al otro, Bella jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Edward, mmmm...- si seguía siendo tan sexy no podría soportarlo y me adentraría en ella de una vez.

-¿Te gusta Bella?- mi erección pedía paso a mi pantalón, estaba que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. No obtuve respuesta, lo que obtuve fue mucho mejor, Bella me jalaba de mi pelo jadeando mi nombre, dios Edward contrólate, contrólate. Fui bajando a su centro, le quité su ropa interior, dejándola totalmente expuesta hacia a mí, esta mujer era un pecado de los dioses, tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Le besé su centro y lamí con mi lengua, quería todo de ella. Bella me jaló aún más de mi pelo si eso era posible, en pocos minutos la sentí tensarse y después caer desplomada producto del orgasmo. Sonreí feliz por haberle causado yo tanto placer, estaba mirándola, más bien comiéndola con los ojos, cuando Bella se levantó, tirándome a la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí. Me mataría, juro que me mataría.

-Tienes demasiada ropa- la miré a la cara y estaba totalmente sonrosada, producto del orgasmo y del calor que teníamos, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, su pelo salvaje, estaba preciosa y absolutamente sexy. Me miró pícaramente para quitarme la camiseta y recorrer con sus labios todo mi torso, haciendo un recorrido de besos húmedos, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, su saliva caliente por mi piel... Fue bajando y me quitó el cinturón y luego los pantalones, me quedé en bóxer y ella me miró con deseo, me excité aún más, como si eso fuera posible, vió mi erección y sonrió, esta niñita estaba jugando con fuego y se terminaría quemando. Lo que pasó posteriormente no me lo podía creer, me quitó el bóxer y acarició mi miembro con sus preciosas manos y luego se metió la punta en su perfecta boca, ¿quería matarme? La respuesta era sí.

-Dios Bella- jadee cuando succionó mi miembro con su lengua y se lo metía completamente en la boca. Tenía que controlarme por su bien, pero ella tenía pensado otra cosa. Embistió con su boca mi miembro cada vez más hinchado y ya no me podía controlar más.

-Bella para, me voy a...- no me dejó terminar la frase, embistió más fuerte y me fui, no lo pude aguantar y la miré con cara de preocupación por haberme corrido en su boca. Ella sólo pudo sonreírme y relamerse los restos que le quedaron en la comisura de sus labios, iba a matarme, no podía ser más sexy, la cogí y la posicioné abajo mía.

-Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres esto?- sólo pude mirarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Claro mi amor, es todo lo que deseo y lo sabes- susurró de una forma putamente sexy, mordiéndose el labio. Su pelo estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, ¿podría ser más perfecta? No, no podía. Cogí de mi cartera el condón que llevaba y me lo puse, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de ella. Me posicioné en su entrada y la miré, preguntándole de nuevo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Dime por favor si te duele Bella y parare- le dije besándole su pequeña nariz, no sabía si podría parar pero lo tenía que hacer, era mi mujer y pronto lo sería en todos los sentidos y eso me encantaba. La fui penetrando poco a poco, hasta que sentí su himen, nunca cortamos nuestra conexión visual, de nuevo le pregunté con la mirada y ella me sonrió con ternura para luego asentir con la cabeza. La penetré un poco más y me sentí desfallecer, se sentía demasiado bien para ir despacio, pero la quería, la quería con todo mi ser y nunca podría hacerle daño.

-Uhmmm... –se quejó y yo quise morirme.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te he hecho daño?- le pregunté muy preocupado, era lo que menos quería, hacerle daño, pero me interrumpió con un tierno beso y acariciándome la espalda.

-No mi amor, no pares, es solo que tengo que acostumbrarme a tu miembro tan enorme- ¿enorme? Me encantaba que lo hubiera notado y más que me lo hubiera dicho, no podía ser más provocativa. La penetré de nuevo despacio y ella al poco tiempo me pidió más rápido y yo asentí gustoso, cada embestida era un paraíso y un infierno a la vez, un paraíso porque estaba en él y un infierno porque pronto sentiría mi orgasmo.

-Dios Bella, estás tan húmeda... – jadee, era la verdad estaba tan húmeda que el choque de nuestros sexos hacía una fricción perfecta, parecía que nuestro cuerpos estaban hechos el uno para el otro- y tan estrecha...Dios- gemí y no lo podía alargar por más tiempo, sentía que me vendría en cualquier momento.

-Ed...ward- que bien sonaba mi nombre mientras jadeaba, estaba arañándome la espalda y mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, la escena no podía ser más erótica...

-Bella... no puedo, m...- no pude terminar la frase, Bella se tensó y empezó a temblar a causa del orgasmo, yo la seguí poco después, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

-Bella te amo- le dije besándole en los labios y quitándome de encima de ella.

-Y yo a ti mi amor- me dijo abrazándome y luego se levantó para ir al baño, dejándome una maravillosa vista de su precioso trasero.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo pícaramente para sacarme la lengua, era tan sexy que me encendió de nuevo, provocándome una erección nueva, a lo que ella se fijó y corrió hasta mí.

Estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

Final flash back.

Ese fue la última noche que pasé con Bella, pues al día siguiente me llamaron diciéndome que fuera de inmediato a España para acabar mi curso e inscribirme en la carrera de medicina, pues me adelantaron dos cursos por mis buenas notas y mi conducta, así que la terminé y estuve dos años ejerciendo de médico allí en España.

Con esos pensamientos me dirigí hacia una floristería y le compré a Alice un ramo de rosas blancas y a Tanya otro, exactamente igual. No quería que se enterase que estuve aquí y que no le compré nada a ella o a nuestro hijo. Cuando acabé me dirigí hacia mi coche y después hacia casa. Estacioné mi coche y subí en el ascensor a casa. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi maravillosa mujer con un camisón que dejaba poco a la imaginación...

-Hola, te traje esto Tanya, espero que te guste- le dije con un beso en la mejilla y dándole el ramo de rosas blancas.

-Hola mi amor, gracias, déjalas por ahí- me dijo con un desprecio nunca antes visto, sé que sus flores no eran su fuerte pero al menos podría haber disimulado un poco, me enfadó bastante su comportamiento.

-Claro Tanya, las meteré en un florero- le dije enfadado y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para poner el ramo en el florero de la mesa.

-Edward no te enfades, sabes que no me gustan mucho las flores, lo que si me gustan son las joyas, aunque eso ya lo sabes- claro que lo sabía, nunca me imaginé que Tanya fuera una mujer tan superficial, las apariencias engañan, me dijo mi madre una vez y como me acordaba de esa frase ahora- pero ahora haremos una cosa para que se te olvide el enfado- ya sabía lo que quería y no le podía faltar a mi mujer como hombre- Edward, te necesito- me dijo deshaciendo el nudo del camisón y exponiéndose a mí totalmente desnuda. Avanzó hasta a mí con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios y me besó, me besó apasionadamente, tenía que decir que mi mujer era la envidia de muchas chicas, estaba genial y el embarazo le estaba sentando de maravilla. Me olvidé de todo y comencé a besarla. La cogí y la llevé a nuestra cama, pues desde que sabía lo del embarazo, no quería ser rudo con ella en el tema del sexo, no quería hacerle daño y menos a mi hijo. Me deshice de mi ropa y pronto la estuve penetrando sin más.

-Oh Edward- Tanya gemía cada vez más alto y mi ego subió, me encantaba volver loca a mi mujer, aunque más me gustaba volver loca a una morena de ojos marrones, como antiguamente, me la imaginé con el cuerpo que tenía ahora, mas desarrollado que cuando tenía 16 años y no pude más que embestir más deprisa. Sé que estaba muy mal, estaba siéndole a mi mujer infiel con la mente, pero no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. Tanya estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo y yo estaba más que listo, esperé a que ella lo tuviera y después yo, pues siempre quería que ella tuviera el orgasmo primero.

-Cariño ha sido fabuloso, hacía tiempo que no te veía tan lujurioso- me dijo Tanya levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, para ducharse supuse. Yo me puse mi pijama y me fui al balcón para que el aire me diese en la cara, lo necesitaba. Le había sido infiel a mi mujer con la mente, pero era suficiente, me juré a mi mismo que nunca volvería a pasar. Estaba pensando en eso cuando una música bastante cañera inundó mis oídos. Dirigí mi vista hacia el balcón de al lado y hay me di cuenta de que teníamos vecinos, me extraño muchísimo, pues toda esta área del bloque era de los Cullen, le preguntaría a mi padre más tarde. Pero lo que de verdad me extraño fue que una preciosa voz estaba cantando a todo pulmón, era de una mujer sin duda, su voz era preciosa. Tanya me interrumpió...

-Edward ya he terminado de ducharme, pasa tú a ducharte mientras yo voy escogiendo mi ropa- me dijo Tanya envuelta en una toalla. Yo solo pude asentir.

Me duché con agua hirviendo, quería relajar mis músculos, pues estaba bastante estresado con los acontecimientos nuevos y lo que venía ahora peor aún y no era para menos, les presentaría mi futura esposa a mi familia, aunque Tanya no quería casarse y la convencería con el tiempo. Salí de la ducha sin poder prolongar más el momento y me dirigí hacia la habitación. Tanya llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos que dejaban poco a la imaginación, este era verde agua, precioso, aunque un poco apretado para mi gusto y lo combinaba con unos tacones altísimos, de unos 15 centímetros por lo menos, pronto tendría que dejar de ponérselos por su salud y la de nuestro hijo. Me vino su perfume, antes me parecía exótico... ahora empalagoso, Dios Edward ¿qué te está pasando?

-¿Cómo me veo mi amor?- me dijo Tanya, dándose una vuelta completa para que la viera y cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Preciosa- era la verdad, estaba muy guapa, nunca la había visto así, supongo que para causar buena impresión en mi familia. Me besó y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me vestí y luego salimos de casa para dirigirnos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Bella pov.

Llegué a casa de los Cullen. Me bajé del coche y miré al cielo, pidiendo que por favor fuese llevadera esta noche...

Observé la casa y había bastante movimiento dentro, como era de esperar. Me di cuenta que había un precioso volvo plateado, aparcado al lado del porche amarillo canario de Alice. Supuse que sería el de Edward, siempre le gustaron los volvos...

Llamé a la puerta y en menos de dos segundos, una sonriente Esme me abrió la puerta.

-Bella querida, qué alegría verte, pero qué guapa estás- me dijo maternalmente abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla, la quería muchísimo.

-Hola Esme- le dije sonriente- gracias por el cumplido.

-Es la verdad- me guió un ojo- pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Cuando entré al salón, vi a Alice y a Jasper conversando con Carliste tranquilamente y vi a Emmet y Rosalie que conversaban con Edward y ¿Tanya?

-Chicos, Bella ya está aquí- anunció Esme y todos se voltearon en mi dirección.

-Bella, qué alegría verte- se acercó Carliste y me abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola Carliste, gracias, yo también me alegro- le dije sonriéndole.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, si ha aparecido la pequeña Bells, más bella que nunca- me dijo Emmet, yo me quedé de piedra y me ruboricé bastante.

-¿Verdad que sí? Ya se lo he dicho yo- dijo Esme.

-Bella estás guapísima, pero ¿cómo estás?- me dijo Rosalie dándome dos besos en las mejillas y abrazándome y después Emmet que me guiñó un ojo, si no lo conociera, diría que estaba coqueteando conmigo, pero aún así lo adoraba.

-Bells- me dijo Alice y después Jasper también me saludó. Pasé mi vista por el lugar y vi que Tanya me miraba con cara de ¿odio? Imposible, no podía ser, no me conocía de nada...

-Bella- esa voz aterciopelada... era él sin duda- ven, quiero presentarte a Tanya, mi novia- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Porque lo amas mas que a tu vida, me gritó mi conciencia.

-Un placer Tanya- le dije amablemente, ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Igual- me dijo con ¿asco? Dios, me estaba volviendo paranoica. Si la mirabas bien no era tan guapa, unos preciosos ojos color miel, un pelo rubio, teñido por cierto, caído en rizos y su ¿cara? Tenía que reconocerlo, era preciosa, con un cuerpo que daba envidia, pues con ese vestido no es que dejase mucho a la imaginación que digamos... Celosa, me decía mi conciencia... otra batalla campal en contra de mi conciencia no por favor.

Después de la presentación, todos nos fuimos a sentar a la gran mesa de Esme, para empezar con nuestra cena, pero antes de que pudiese sentarme, Edward me cogió del brazo, lo sabía porque su perfume era inconfundible.

-Es verdad, estás verdaderamente preciosa- me murmuró para que sólo yo lo escuchase. Me quedé en "shock", ¿me dijo eso?

-Gracias- creo que quedó en mi garganta, me ruboricé bastante, peor que antes como si eso fuera posible.

Comimos tranquilamente, sin olvidar las bromas de Emmet y por supuesto todas dirigidas a Tanya, ésta no le gustaba mucho las bromas por lo visto y le daba miradas asesinas. Rosalie se dio cuenta y ahí supe que no se quedaría callada con algo que dijese Tanya, no lo dejaría pasar. Rosalie defendía a su osito son uñas y dientes.

Decidí acompañar a Esme a la cocina, para traer el postre, me comentó que hizo la tarta de tres chocolates, su preferida, pues la bienvenida tenía que ser espléndida.

-Bella, cariño ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara- me dijo Esme cogiéndome del brazo y volteándome hacia ella.

-Nada Esme, ¿qué debería pasarme?- me dije mintiendo.

-No me mientas Bella, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que te pasa algo, y creo que tiene que ver con Edward, o ¿me equivoco?- me dijo alzando su perfecta ceja depilada. Me conocía demasiado bien como para que le mintiese, ella sabía que amaba a Edward con todo mi ser.

-Creo que estoy un poco emocionada con la llegada de Edward, eso es todo- le dije convincente y con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bueno y creo que también algo molesta por su novia también- me dijo y yo me quedé estática, ya sabía yo de dónde había heredado Alice su sexto sentido.

-No, bueno aún no la conozco, no la puedo juzgar, pero es bastante bonita- me dije sinceramente.

-No más que tú- me dijo sonriéndome maternalmente.

-Gracias, siempre me has mirado con buenos ojos.

-Sabes que te digo la verdad, además te daré un consejo, lucha por lo que quieres, nunca te rindas, si algo lo quieres de verdad para ti, entonces pelea para conseguirlo, además tú vales más que ella- me dijo abrazándome y yo me quedé perpleja, ¿me estaba tirando a los brazos de su hijo, sin que importara su novia? Sí así era, porque ahora me acordaba de la frase que me dijo Alice " Esme solo quiere para su nene una mujer, y esa eres tú" Dios... maldita Alice, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Esme me dio la tarta para que la llevara a la mesa, mientras que ella llevaba los platos y los cubiertos. Era la tarta de tres chocolates, su preferida, aún recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba que se la hiciera yo, me decía que la hacía mejor que Esme, aunque eso era imposible, pues Esme cocinaba y cocina mucho mejor que yo. Pero esos pequeños detalles me encantaba de él, era muy atento siempre, como lo añoraba...

Me dirigí hacia el comedor de nuevo, con la tarta en mis manos y la coloqué encima de la mesa, esperé a que Esme viniera para cortarla y repartirla en los platos. Llegó Esme y comenzó a repartir trozos de tarta en varios platos y con tan mala suerte que tuve que dársela a Tanya...

-Quita eso de mi vista- me dijo con altanería y yo me quedé de piedra.¿Quién se creía que era? No iba a consentir que me hablase así, pero Rosalie se me adelantó, sabía que tenía que contestarle en algún momento y otro.

-¿No te gusta Tanya?- le dijo Rosalie con enfado en su voz, Tanya no sabía lo que le esperaba... y yo por dentro me alegré por primera vez.

-Pues no, no como nada de grasa, ¿cómo podría mantener este cuerpo?- ahora sí que no se iban a callar por aquí...

-Fácil, haciendo ejercicio y no estar acostada todo el día- le dijo Rosalie furiosa, ¿y qué sabía Rose de Tanya, para decirle floja? Me enteraría más tarde... lo que sí sabía es que Rose explotó.

-Chicas, chicas, cálmense - intervino Alice, gracias a Dios, porque si no estas dos se terminarían matando- Tenemos una importante noticia que daros- dijo cogiéndole la mano a Jasper y mirándolo con dulzura, a lo que él le respondió con un corto beso en los labios.

-Vamos a ser papás- dijo Jasper y todo el mundo gritó de emoción, todos menos Tanya que miraba horrorizada a Alice, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer por la cabeza?

-Alice, pequeña- dijo Carliste muy emocionado con la noticia de su hija- Felicidades cariño- le dijo abrazándole.

-Oh, mi niña va a tener un bebé, voy a ser abuela Carliste- dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su hija y luego a su marido, que la consolaba. Los dos lloraban de emoción.

Lo siguiente a la cena fue felicitación tras felicitación y todos, después de comer nuestra tarta, nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Nos sentamos y estábamos teniendo una conversación muy entretenida hasta que él preguntó algo...

-Papá- intervino Edward- ¿Habéis vendido el piso de al lado del que yo vivo?- preguntó curioso.

-No hijo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Carliste sonriendo.

-Pues porque estaba en mi balcón y he oído a personas, bueno a una sola.

-Claro, sólo has podido oír a una, porque la que vive a tu lado es Bella, hijo- mi mandíbula se llegó al suelo. ¿Qué?, ¿Era una maldita broma de mal gusto verdad? No podía ser, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con mi tortura las veinticuatro horas del día? Me iba a volver loca de verdad.

-Así que te tendré de vecina... – dijo Edward sonriéndome con mi sonrisa favorita, tuve que desviar mi mirada porque esa sonrisa era demasiado sexy para su bien... y miré a Tanya, me miraba furiosa, como queriéndome arrancarme cada pelo de mi cabeza y que sufriese por horas, esta mujer me odiaba, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿por qué?.

Edward pov.

¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?, ¿Quería matarme?. Debería estar prohibido que llevara esa ropa, ¿cómo le podía quedar tan putamente sexy esa blusa?, le quedaba pegada en los lados justos, resaltando su busto y holgada para que dejase a la imaginación, inocente pero a la vez atrevida y sexy, siempre lo había dicho y siempre lo diré, era como un lago en medio del desierto, algo imposible para mí... y esos pantalones apretados, Dios, debía controlarme. Era toda una tentación para mí.

Cuando se levantó para ayudar a Esme con el postre, no pude evitar levantar mi mirada y ver cómo se iba, me fije en su trasero y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, mi amiguito ya no estaba dormido y era muy vergonzoso, delante de toda tu familia y tu novia, pero es que no lo podía evitar, era perfecto, redondito y tenía pinta de ser durito, una tentación para morder y pellizcar. ¡Edward, tu novia aquí y ahora!, me gritaba mi conciencia, pero yo solo podía imaginármela desnuda, con ese cuerpo bien desarrollado, nada comparado como cuando tenía 16 añitos. Gracias a Dios, Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos calientes.

-¿Esa es la famosa Bella?- Tanya echaba veneno.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- le dije curioso.

-No me gusta, se cree que es la mejor y que es una belleza y es del montón- ¿estaba ciega o envidiosa?, creo que lo segundo.

-Pues es una maravillosa persona Tanya, es bastante sencilla.

-Desde luego que es sencilla, no da la talla para nada- fue lo último que escuche decir a Tanya, antes de que mi diosa personal apareciera otra vez de nuevo. Bella levaba la tarta en sus manos y desde esa posición, sus pechos resaltaban bastante, pues estaban más juntos que de costumbre y era una delicia, otra vez mi amiguito se despertó, poniéndome duro, duro por ella. ¿En qué pensaba?, en nada absolutamente, sólo en la preciosa mujer que tenía enfrente. No me enteré de la pequeña discusión entre Tanya y Rose, pues estaba admirando a Bella. Tuve que pensar en otra cosa para despejarme un poco, gracias que Alice intervino y ahora ponía toda mi atención en ella.

- Chicas, chicas, cálmense – dijo Alice, - Tenemos una importante noticia que daros- dijo cogiéndole la mano y Jasper le dio un corto beso en los labios. Yo sabía a lo que se refería, por fin darían a conocer a mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita, no pude más que sonreir.

Cuando Jasper pronunció las palabras "vamos a ser papás", toda la sala estalló en gritos, primero fue papá y luego mamá y después todos nos acercamos a ella para felicitarla, todos menos Tanya, que la tuve que obligar, esta mujer me estaba sacando de quicio últimamente...

Lo que de verdad me cogió por sorpresa fue cuando mi padre me dijo que Bella era mi vecina, no pude más que sonreír.

- Así que te tendré de vecina...- fue lo único que pude decir para disimular mi felicidad, la vería todos los días, aunque eso era bueno y malo, bueno porque vería su belleza y su nobleza todos los días, pero malo porque no sabía si podría controlarme, esto era muy confuso.

-Voy un momento al coche, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Bella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal y esta era mi oportunidad para estar a solas con ella. Tenía el pretexto perfecto.

-Tanya voy a coger el regalo de mi hermana del coche, ahora vuelvo- Tanya asintió no muy convencida.

Salí por la puerta y me encontré a Bella mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica, estaba preciosa, era una escena digna de fotografiar para tenerla en el recuerdo siempre.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunté sobresaltándola, pues seguramente no me había oído llegar. La giré para que supiera que era yo.

-Nada, estaba contemplando la luna, es preciosa- me dijo mirándome intensamente y después bajó su mirada a mis labios, era tan sexy que no pensé lo que hice. Puse mis manos en su cintura y me fui acercando, ella no reaccionó y yo sólo pude acercarme más, Dios que bien olía, siempre con esa fragancia tan característica de ella, su perfume era afrodisiaco, perfecto. Mis ojos se posaron en sus perfectos labios, estaban listos para ser besados y eso era lo que más deseaba y supe que ella también porque acortó la distancia y sus labios se posaron en los míos, solo un simple roce, porque al segundo ella se apartó bruscamente de mí, añorando sus preciosos labios en mi boca.

-Ed...Edward lo siento- estaba muy apenada se le veía en los ojos pero también había deseo en ellos, el mismo deseo que tenía yo por besarla- no pensé lo que hice, fue un impulso, lo siento de verdad- me dijo con casi lágrimas en los ojos, yo solo pude abrazarla.

-No te preocupes Bella, nos hemos echado demasiado de menos como para que esto no pasara, no te preocupes de verdad está todo bien- murmuré besándole su precioso pelo.

-No, Edward, yo nunca debí de haberme ni siquiera atrevido- la silencié posando mis labios en los suyos. Al principio intentó zafarse pero al instante siguió el beso, poniendo sus manos en mi pelo, adoraba cuando hacía eso. Su boca sabía mejor de lo que recordaba, ella era perfecta, perfecta para mí, y ahí me di cuenta que la amaba, que la amaría pasara lo que pasara, aunque mi novia estuviera ahí dentro y llevara a mi hijo en su interior. No intensificamos el beso, simplemente un perfecto roce, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Muy pronto se acabó y tuvimos que volver a la realidad. Ella se apartó de mí y me miró con cara de tristeza.

-Ahora perdóname tú, no quiero que te preocupes, todo ha sido culpa mía- le dije de todo corazón, la amaba pero no podía ser, yo tenía pareja y tenía que respetarla y no quería que Bella se sintiese mal.

-No Edward, deja de echarte las culpas tú, hemos sido los dos, no veo conveniente que nos sigamos tratando como siempre, porque ahora no es como siempre ha sido...- me dijo con la voz apagada, no quería que cambiase nuestra relación, era lo que menos quería.

-No, Bella, por favor, no cambiemos nuestra relación, no quiero, quiero tenerte como siempre, aunque ahora haya una gran diferencia, que seas sólo mi amiga- no quería, quería gritarle que la amaba por el amor de Dios, pero no podía decírselo, tenía que dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

-Está bien, pero solo porque te quiero demasiado y lo sabes- me dijo con ternura, me encantaba la ternura que transmitía.

-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- aunque me doliese en el alma, tenía que hacer un sacrificio para que no se alejase de mí.

-Vale, estás perdonado, creo que nos hemos dejado llevar por las circunstancias...

No le contesté, simplemente la abracé y ella me respondió, yo sólo pude sonreír, estaba feliz que estuviera con Bella de nuevo, aunque fuese solo como amigos. Nos separamos y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Voy al coche, tengo que recoger los regalos de Alice, me matará cuando me vea con todas las bolsas y que no la he llamado para que me acompañe- me dijo dirigiéndose hacia su coche, un precioso audi a5 color blanco perla, un coche que ponía Bella por todos lados, se compaginaba muy bien con su carácter, dulce y suave y a la vez fuerte y potente, era perfecto como toda ella.

-Bonito coche Bella, va con tu estilo, siempre quisiste un audi- le dije con su sonrisa favorita.

-Sí, me alegro de que te guste y veo que tú también te compraste el precioso volvo de ahí- dijo señalando mi preciado volvo.

-Sí, sabes que siempre me gustaron- ella asintió y abrió el maletero de su coche, sacando muchas bolsas- Bella, ¿qué le has comprado a la diablillo?, ¿el centro comercial?- le dije tomándole el pelo, a lo que ella me sacó la lengua. Otra vez no... ¿por qué hacia eso? Me estaba provocando sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

-Todo es poco para mi futuro ahijado o ahijada- ¿su ahijado o ahijada?

-Bella, ¿serás la madrina de mi sobrinito o sobrinita?- le dije feliz, pues Jasper me había llamado cuando supo la noticia y me pidió que fuera el padrino, que la madrina ya estaba escogida.

-Sí, nada me haría más ilusión- me dijo emocionada.

-Me alegro, yo también seré el padrino- cuando le dije esto se tensó y la bolsa que colgaba de su brazo se le cayó. Yo fui a cogerla y los dos estábamos agachados mirándonos intensamente, pero esta vez no podía volver a ocurrir. Le cogí la bolsa y se la tendí con una sonrisa y cuando ella me la iba a coger no pude evitar tocarla, nuestras pieles juntas parecían pura electricidad.

-Bueno es lo lógico que tu seas el padrino- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Si, voy al coche para también recoger los regalos de Alice, espero que le guste a la duendecillo- sabía que Alice tramaba algo con lo de los padrinos de su bebé, pero lo dejaría pasar, porque no me importaba en absoluto estar cerca de ella.

-Jajaja- qué bien sonaba su risa, era música para mis oídos- claro que le gustará viniendo de ti.

-Eso espero- le dije encaminándome hacia mi coche, recogí las bolsas y ayudé a Bella con las suyas. Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis padres.

-Hasta que volvéis, habéis tardado demasiado, ¿qué habéis hecho?- Tanya otra vez echaba veneno por su boca, con sus indirectas, estaba más que molesta, lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué tendríamos que hacer Tanya?- le respondió Bella, me encantaba su nuevo carácter, pues hace unos años no hubiera respondido a esa indirecta.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, por lo visto siempre os habéis llevado de maravilla- dijo más molesta aún.

-Bueno Tanya ¿qué decirte? Después de dos años de relación es normal que nos llevemos tan bien- le dijo desafiándola con la mirada y tuve que intervenir, la tensión se cortaba con cuchillo.

-Alice, toma, espero que te guste cariño- le dijo tendiéndole mis bolsas y el ramo de rosas blancas.

-Oh Edward es precioso, gracias- se levantó con los dos peluches y me abrazó y yo le respondí de inmediato.

-Me alegro de que te guste enana- le dije besándole su corto pelo. Cuando me gire para ver a las dos leonas desafiándose, pues yo estaba delante de ellas y les daba la espalda, vi que se habían calmado, ya no discutían pero si se miraban.

-Alice, cariño, espero de todo corazón que te guste- le dijo Bella dándole bolsa por bolsa y mi hermana Alice abriéndolas todas en un tiempo récord, se notaba su destreza cuando se trataba de compras.

-Bella, ¿por qué has comprado todo esto? y peor aún sin mi- le dijo Alice con cara de ternerito degollado.

-Alice no pongas esa cara conmigo no funcionará- yo no pude más que sonreír, la escena era muy cómica- te quería dar una sorpresa y obviamente no te iba a llamar para que vinieras- en ese momento mi hermana desenvolvió un precioso vestido rosita, era perfecto.

-Dios mío Bella, es precioso, absolutamente perfecto- mi hermana tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba muy emocionada- Pero Bella, ¿por qué sabes que es una niña?- le dijo con una ceja levantada.

-No lo sé en absoluto, pero es que no pude evitar comprarlo, es precioso, grita Alice por todos lados- le dijo Bella y mi hermana se le tiró encima literalmente para abrazarla y Bella respondió de inmediato, se querían muchísimo. Cuando se hubieron separado, mi hermana carraspeó para que todos la mirásemos.

-Os quiero decir algo importante- dijo Alice seria- Ya sé quienes serán los padrinos de mi bebé- dijo acariciándose su tripita- El padrino será Edward- me miró y me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, mamá y papá me felicitaron, Tanya no decía nada, estaba furiosa, se lo podía ver en su cara- y la madrina será... Bella- dijo y mi madre y mi padre la abrazaron felicitándola y Tanya jaló de mi brazo con mucha fuerza y me puso a su altura.

-¿Cómo que Bella será la madrina y tu el padrino?- me dijo muy pero que muy enfadada.

-Pues así es Tanya, mi hermana y Jasper lo han decidido así- me deshice de su agarre y me volví a poner de pie.

-Por favor chicos, brindemos por mi futuro nieto y su preciosa mamá- dijo mamá sonriéndonos a todos y se fue con papá a la cocina, seguro a traer champán. Al poco vinieron, traían las copas y la botella, la cual se encargó Emmet de abrirla, siempre lo hacía...

-Por mi preciosa hija y mi precioso nieto- dijo Carliste elevando el brazo hacia delante y acto seguido hicimos lo mismo, estábamos todos de pie- Salud chicos- dijo papá para luego beber de su copa y todos lo seguimos. Papá abrazaba a mamá con una ternura que parecía imposible y sobretodo con muchísimo amor, ese amor que les durará para toda la vida.

-Yo también tengo algo que decir- dijo Tanya y todos la miramos, sobretodo yo, ¿qué tenía que decir?

-Tanya ¿de qué hablas?- le murmuré para que nadie se enterase, aunque todos nos estaban mirando.

-Ya lo verás, te alegrarás- me dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante- Tenemos que volver a brindar, pues Edward y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darles- sonrió de forma ladina y altanera y yo me imaginé lo peor, ¿sería capaz? No me dio tiempo a pensar más nada, soltó la bomba sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Estoy embarazada, Edward y yo seremos papá en siete meses- esto último lo dijo para Bella, la miraba triunfante y Bella estaba perpleja, como toda mi familia entera. Lo siguiente que pasó fue un chasquido de cristales delante de Bella, se le había caído la copa y el líquido se había esparcido por todo el sofá.

-Dios mío Esme, perdóname- dijo Bella apenada y cortando el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-No te preocupes mi vida- la trataba con tanta dulzura- ahora lo limpiaremos, pensaba cambiar el tapizado de los sofás, ya me has dado una buena excusa- le dijo sonriéndole y Bella solo pudo asentir. Se dirigieron las dos a la cocina para limpiar el desastre y yo me volví hacia Tanya.

-Genial Tanya, es espléndido todo lo que has hecho- le dijo furioso- No quería que se enterasen de este modo.

-Felicidades Tanya- interrumpió papá para darle un abrazo a Tanya, que ésta ni siquiera respondió. Se estaba pasando de amabilidad con mi familia...

-Gracias Carliste, espero que os haga tanta ilusión como el bebé de Alice- le dijo falsamente. Después todos los chicos se fueron para felicitarla y a mí también, Emmet no se cortó ni un pelo.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanito serás papá, espero estés preparado, y tú Tanya, qué rapidez para embarazarte- nos dijo Emmet con ironía en su voz lo primero y con toda sinceridad lo segundo. En ese momento llegaron las mujeres, aparte de Alice, que más quiero en esta vida. Mamá no le dejó a Bella que limpiara, pero a ayudó a recoger cristales, cuando hubieron acabado, mamá se acercó a Tanya y la felicitó. Cuando se acercó a mí...

-Edward cariño- me estaba abrazando fuertemente- espero de todo corazón que seas feliz y que ese niño llene tu vida de felicidad- mi madre siempre tan comprensiva. El próximo turno fue el de Bella, que se acercó a Tanya y la felicitó.

-Felicidades Tanya, me alegro mucho por los dos- le dijo sinceramente y Tanya se acercó para susurrarle algo que no entendí. Bella se quedó de piedra mirándola y después me miró a mí y avanzó hasta mí.

-Felicidades Edward- me abrazó y yo le respondí gustoso- espero que seáis muy felices- esto lo dijo con pena en su voz... ¿Qué significaba? ¿aún me quería? Me había besado pero eso fue un impulso. ¿no?

-Gracias Bella-le dije mirándola intensamente- Nos vamos, mamá te llamaré mañana, espero que organicemos más cenas familiares, os he echado mucho de menos- Cogí a Tanya del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal. Nos despedimos de todos y cuando llegó el turno de Bella, lo alargué un poco.

-De verdad siento lo del beso- le murmuré muy bajito para que nadie, y menos Tanya que estaba su lado, se enterase- No quiero que nuestra relación cambie.

-No te preocupes Edward, pero ahora te tendré que tratar como el futuro papá- me dijo tomándome el pelo y yo sólo pude sonreír.

Bella pov.

¿EMBARAZADA? Dios esto no podía ser, era la reina de la mala suerte. Si antes quería alejarme, ahora ni lo miraría. No sé por qué lo besé, me mentiría si dijese que no me gustó, besaba mejor que hace unos años, como si eso fuera posible. Una no es de piedra y no me pude resistir, era una tentación hacia mi persona. Pero nunca jamás se volvería a repetir, seguiría mi vida y encontraría a un hombre que me hiciese feliz, lo olvidaría y todos seríamos felices.

Estaba pensando todo eso mientras recogía los cristales con Esme, y juro que podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, y no me volvería para mirarlo, pues me perdería en aquellas preciosas esmeraldas verdes y eso no podía volver a pasar. Mi plan tenía que salir adelante.

-Esme te pagaré un sofá nuevo o el tapizado de este- le dije como por quinta vez.

-Nada de eso cariño, además como te he dicho antes lo pensaba tapizar, pero creo que lo cambiaré, si quieres me acompañas para escogerlo pero nada más- me advirtió Esme y era mejor no verla enfadada, a sí es que solo pude asentir.

-Está bien te acompañaré, pero te compraré algo seguro.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella, de verdad, además como ya te he dicho antes, me has dado la excusa perfecta para cambiar los sofás- me dijo soltando una carcajada y yo la seguí.

- Nos vamos, mamá te llamaré mañana, espero que organicemos más cenas familiares, os he echado mucho de menos- dijo Edward y no pude evitar mirarlo. Todos se despidieron de él y cuando llegó a mí...

- De verdad siento lo del beso- me murmuró muy bajito para que nadie se enterase- No quiero que nuestra relación cambie.

- No te preocupes Edward, pero ahora te tendré que tratar como el futuro papá- le dije tomándole el pelo y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa. Llegó el turno de Tanya.

-Adiós Bella, recuerda lo que te dije, es sólo mío y espero que te mantengas alejada si no quieres tener problemas- me murmuró muy bajito ¿me estaba amenazando? Me había dicho lo mismo dos veces, una cuando la felicité y ahora. ¿Quién se creía que era? Lo dejaría pasar porque las leonas de Rose y Alice no se lo que le harían a la rubia oxigenada, espera... ¿rubia oxigenada? Alucinante ya tenía el mote perfecto para la arpía esa...

Se fueron y los demás nos quedamos un buen rato más, disfrutando de la compañía de todos, era mi verdadera familia, la que amaba con todo mi ser...


	4. Capítulo 4: Ignorándote

Capítulo4:Ignorándote...

Bella pov.

Cuando llegué a casa, me fui quitando toda la ropa y tirándola al suelo, dejando un sendero de ropa por toda la casa, pero sinceramente me daba igual, mañana la recogería cuando me levantase. Ahora mismo no tenia ganas de nada y menos para estar de colada...

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme el pijama, simplemente me acosté en ropa interior, algo muy raro en mí, pero se entendía porque estaba muy exhausta y pensativa con todo lo que había pasado esta noche.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en un individuo de ojos verdes que vivía justo a mi lado, que estaría con la rubia oxigenada llamada "novia" en la misma cama, como era lógico, porque el embarazo de Tanya reflejaba lo mucho que se divertían... ¿pero qué me estaba pasando? No me importaba en absoluto la vida nocturna o diurna de esos dos... Tenía que olvidarlo por el bien de mi salud mental, pero sabía que sería imposible y más pensando en ese simple roce de nuestro labios, fue una sincronización perfecta, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Me estremeció ese simple roce y hay supe que nunca podría olvidarlo, nos dejamos llevar por las emociones del momento y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. Si no existiera Tanya todo sería diferente, pero no era así y si a eso se le sumaba el bebé que traía en camino de Edward, pues todo era imposible para mí y para él.

Pero lo peor de todo esto era que no valía la pena ni siquiera pensar en él, pues no había ninguna esperanza para nosotros dos, en ese momento me vino a la mente las palabras de Tanya: "Es mío, no lo olvides". No era rencorosa en absoluto, pero esa mujer me sacaba de mis casillas y podría decir que sentía odio hacia su persona.

Cuando decidí no estar más tiempo en la cama, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba una buena ducha caliente, necesitaba relajarme, mis músculos estaban engarrotados por no haber dormido y todo para nada...

Estuve como una hora metida en el baño y ya tenía los dedos de las manos y de los pies bastantes arrugados como para salirme. Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla y otra la envolví en mi pelo y salí hacia mi habitación. Cogí de la cómoda mi ropa interior y un precioso camisón celeste de seda, por supuesto cortesía de Alice. Aunque afuera hiciese como unos -10 grados bajo cero, no me importaba, pues tenía calefacción por toda la casa y era muy agradable.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré el sendero de ropa que dejé anoche en el pasillo. Me agaché y recogí toda la ropa tirada dirigiéndome hacia el lavadero. Coloqué toda la ropa de color en la lavadora y estaba echando el detergente cuando mi móvil sonó. Salí corriendo hacia el salón y lo cogí ajetreada por mi carrera.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz de Jake.

-¡Jake! ¡Hola!- le dije muy sobresaltada.

-Bella, ¿te cojo en un mal momento?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa Jake?- le pregunté dudosa.

-Pues porque tu voz no deja mucho a la imaginación...- ¿qué? ¿estaba loco?

-No Jake, no es como tu crees, es q...- no me dejó terminar la frase.

-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Jacob Black, será mejor que me escuches en este mismo instante- no me interrumpió, a cambio de eso se escuchó una sonora carcajada desde el otro lado del teléfono...- No te rías Jacob Black, no tiene ninguna gracia, estaba haciendo la colada y sonó mi móvil por tu llamada, y éste estaba en el salón y tuve que salir corriendo para cogerlo, de ahí a que esté sobresaltada.

-Uff Bella, menos mal, ya me estaba poniendo los zapatos para pegarle al mal hombre ese por dejarte que cojas el teléfono en plena acción- no pude aguantar más y solté una sonora carcajada. Me encantaba, era tan Jake...

-No seas bobo, no es nada de eso- le dije cuando me hube tranquilizado de la carcajada- Me alegra mucho de que me hayas llamado, precisamente pensaba llamarte hoy.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que te haría tanta ilusión que te llamase, lo habría hecho antes- lo dicho, era tan Jake...

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- le dije apenada.

-Precisamente llamaba para vernos, más concretamente para que me acompañes a un sitio.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verte, pero ¿a qué sitio?

-Quiero que me acompañes a una concentración motera, y nada de peros y mucho menos un "no" por respuesta- esas palabras eran de Alice, esta diablillo le estaba pegando todo lo malo a todo el mundo...

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría Jake, sabes que me gustan las motos tanto como a ti- le dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro de que te agrade la idea, pero me tienes que acompañar con una condición- esto se ponía oscuro, ¿qué quería?.

-¿Qué condición Jake?

-Tienes que ir vestida con el conjunto motero que te compré el año pasado- lo sabía, sabía que a Jake le encantaba ese conjunto, pero me quedaba demasiado ajustado...

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

-No señorita, ese es mi trato, si quieres venir, tendrás que ponerte ese conjunto.

-Está bien señor mandón- le dije picándole- iré vestida con ese conjunto tan sexy...- dije con ironía en mi voz.

-Créeme cuando te digo que te ves rompedora con él- no pude evitar sonrojarme- Te recogeré en una hora.

-Sí claro Jake, te veo en una hora. Adiós mandón.

-Adiós rompedora- no pude evitar sonreír. Estar con Jacob era muy sencillo, no tenías que preocuparte de nada, simplemente dejar al destino que hiciese lo que quisiese y estar en plena paz con él.

Me fui a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando estaba haciendo la última tortita, el timbre sonó, ¿quién podría ser ahora? Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé petrificada, era la persona que menos esperaba ver en estos momentos.

No podía estar más guapo. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca, que de adhería como una segunda piel a su torso musculoso, la combinaba con unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros verdosos, contrastando con sus preciosos ojos verdes a la perfección. Su cara mostraba cara de shock y pasó a una de ¿lujuria? Estaba paranoica.

-Ho...hola Edward- le dije mirándole y después seguí el trayecto de su mirada. Lo siguiente que quería en este momento era morirme, que la tierra me tragase en este momento, me estaba mirando a mí, pero eso no me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba de verdad era mi vestimenta, tan sólo llevaba ese diminuto camisón que me llegaba a medio muslo, estaba muerta de vergüenza, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?.

-Bella- suspiró y le salió jodidamente sexy, Dios que bueno estaba...

En ese momento sonó la cafetera, avisándome que mi café estaba listo y no pudo sonar en peor momento, pues ahora tendría que correr con un cuidado extremo para que no se me viese nada... En ese momento salí de mi trance, pues era lo que me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, no sin antes decirle a Edward que pasara.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, apagué la vitro y me volví hacia la puerta de la cocina. Hay se encontraba mi Dios griego, no podía ser más perfecto, estaba buenísimo, parecía estar esculpido con una delicadeza increíble. Estaba apoyado en la puerta con despreocupación y sonriendo torcidamente, mi sonrisa favorita. Me ruboricé y bajé mi mirada.

-Buenos días Bella, siento haberte interrumpido- me dijo sonrojándose, ¿Edward Cullen sonrojándose? Eso era imposible, no podía ser, tendría que visitar al oculista con urgencia...

-No te preocupes Edward, me has pillado haciendo el desayuno, como puedes ver- le dije sonriéndole y señalando la torre de tortitas que había hecho.

-Ya veo, tortitas con sirope de caramelo, ¿verdad?. Son tus favoritas- me quedé de piedra, ¿aún se acordaba de mi desayuno favorito?.

-Sí, ¿quieres probarlas? Sé que te encantan también- le dije cuando salí de mi estado de shock y brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Nada me gustaría más en este momento- me dijo mirándome intensamente y hay me acordé de nuevo de mi vestimenta, me tenía que tapar de inmediato.

-Está bien, sírvete las que quieras, los platos están en el segundo mueble de la izquierda y las tazas en el de la derecha, enseguida vuelvo- le dije saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación. Cogí la bata del camisón a juego y esta sí que tapaba, me llegaba hasta los talones, pero tenía una fina franja a un costado, donde se veía un poco de mi pierna pero no me importó y me dirigí hacia la cocina nuevamente.

Mi cocina no podía estar más bonita. Tan sólo la presencia de mi Dios griego y todo resplandecía. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas y tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, con su cara entre sus manos. Parecía cansado. No lo dudé ni un instante y me coloqué detrás de él y comencé a hacerle un masaje en la espalda. Qué bien se sentía sus fuertes músculos bajo la piel de mis manos, me quemaba su contacto, se sentía genial. Él no me apartó por suerte, sino que se inclinó hacia delante, facilitándome el trabajo.

-Pareces cansado- le dije preocupada mientras le masajeaba los hombros.

-Sí, no he podido dormir en toda la noche- ya somos dos le iba a decir pero eso me lo guardé para mí.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No es nada, una mala noche la tiene cualquiera- me dijo cogiendo mis manos y llevándoselas a sus labios. Pude sentir el calor de sus labios, era fantástico- Gracias por el masaje, lo necesitaba- me dijo levantándose de la silla y volviéndose hacia mí. Posteriormente me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al mueble para después sacar dos tazas y servir café.

-Puedes coger todo lo que necesites Edward-le dije con ironía en mi voz para tomarle el pelo.

-Lo sé, me lo imaginé cuando me dijiste donde se encontraban los platos y las tazas, por eso he cogido las tazas, te tengo que agradecer al menos con servirte un café por el maravilloso masaje que me has dado, tienes unas manos mágicas- me dijo guiñándome el ojo. No podía ser más sexy. Había dejado pasar mi ironía, algo realmente extraño en él.

-Cla...claro- le dije sentándome en la silla y esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo.

Estuvimos desayunado tranquilamente, se me pasaba el tiempo volando con él, lo quería a mi lado toda mi vida, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Miré el reloj de la cocina y sólo me quedaba quince minutos para prepararme, pues Jake vendría a por mí.

Me acordé de que no sabía el por qué de su visita y se lo pregunté.

-Oye Edward no es que me moleste tu visita ni mucho menos- al revés quería estar con él para siempre, pero eso me lo guardaría sólo para mí- pero aún no sé el por qué de tu visita- le dije sonriéndole.

-Pues precisamente te iba a pedir café, a la muchacha del servicio se le olvidó comprar y no tenía en casa- me quedé helada, ¿una mujer de servicio?

-No es que sea asunto mío, pero Edward, ¿tenéis contratada una mujer de servicio?

-Sí, Tanya no sabe cocinar y mucho menos limpiar, a sí que decidí contratarla- me quedé más helada aún, ¿cómo una futura madre iba a alimentar a su hijo, si no sabia ni cocinar ni limpiar? Pero eso no era asunto mío...

-Ahmm- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Bella, las tortitas te salieron maravillosas, incluso mejor que hace unos años- me dijo guiñándome.

-Gracias, me alegra de que te hayan gustado.

-Sí, últimamente me están gustando las cosas más que de costumbre- esto me lo dijo mirándome intensamente, ¿era una indirecta? Me quedé observándolo con una ceja alzada, pero al parecer él lo dejó pasar porque se despidió rápidamente, no sin antes habiéndole dado un paquete de café. Esas últimas palabras si que me dejaron en shock, ¿a qué se refería?

No tenía tiempo, me tenía que poner ese odioso conjunto apretado, parecía más un corsé que un mono entero...

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y saque el dichoso conjuntito de un cajón arrumbado que estaba al fondo de mi armario, pues pensaba no ponérmelo nunca más...

Me lo fui poniendo despacio, pues era de cuero y era delicado. Acabé de ponérmelo y me dirigí hacia el espejo que tenía al lado de la ventana, era muy grande y podía verme entera.

Me fui observando por todos los ángulos posibles, tenía que reconocer que el dichoso conjuntito me quedaba de maravilla, incluso mejor que el año pasado, pues ahora me quedaba un poco suelto, solo un poco por la parte de las caderas, era perfecto. No se lo diría a nadie, pero me sentía triunfal con esta vestimenta... Lo rematé con una botas altas que me llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, eran negras también, pero el piel, con un taconazo de aguja de unos diez centímetros. Me los podía poner, pues siempre que cogía una moto era con tacones, en especial estas botas. Sé que parece algo imposible, pero para mí es más fácil así, si soy un poco rarita, pero estas botas me dan mucha seguridad.

Cuando me estaba poniendo el labial rojo pasión, mi timbre sonó, avisándome de la llegada de Jake. Salí disparatada de mi casa, cogiendo mi bolso y mis llaves y cerrando la puerta. Llamé al ascensor y estaba muy impaciente, pues hacia mucho que no veía a Jake y mucho más tiempo que no iba a una concentración motera.

Saludé a Eleazar, nuestro portero y con el que tenía una buena relación, me abrió la puerta y salí corriendo hacia Jake, éste estaba apoyado en su preciosa Honda CBR, color negra con detalles en dorados, una pasada. Cuando me vio, salió corriendo en mi búsqueda y me alzó abrazándome.

-Bella, pero qué guapa estás, déjame que te vea- me dijo soltándome en el suelo y volteándome delante de él- Simplemente perfecta, vas genial para la ocasión, el conjunto te queda incluso mejor que el año pasado- esto me lo dijo guiándome y yo me sonrojé y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y lo quería demasiado.

-Pero mírate tú, cada vez tienes más músculos "Biceps"- era el mote que le puse cuando comenzó a ir al gimnasio a ponerse cachas.

-Sólo estoy desarrollando mis músculos, Bella- me dijo coquetamente y yo le respondí con un golpe en su pecho- Cuidado Bella, no te vayas a partir una mano...- sabía que estaba bromeando, pero le encantaba que le contestase...

-¿A sí? Lo más seguro que se me rompa después de que te rompa yo a ti la cara- le dije tomándole el pelo, a lo que me respondió con un "Tendrás que aprender", dicho esto me alzó y me puso como un saco de patatas en su espalda, tipo Emmet.

-Jake, suéltame por favor- le dije pataleándole como una niña pequeña.

-Nada de eso enana, aprenderás y te portarás bien- me dijo subiéndome en la moto directamente.

-Gracias por traerme, no he necesitado andar como tú- le dije picándole.

-Porque tenemos prisa, si no te daría en el culo como una niña pequeña- me dijo con una sonora carcajada y yo me uní.

Llegamos en tan sólo veinte minutos, lo que yo tardaba en treinta minutos con mi preciado Audi, pero ya se sabía como eran las motos de rápidas...

Me bajé de la moto y seguidamente me quité el casco, sonreí a Jacob, que ya se encontraba igual que yo, sin casco y sonriéndome. Nos esperaba un día genial, lo sabía, siempre me divertía con Jake, era especial.

Dejamos la moto a un lugar visible, por seguridad y nos encaminamos hacia un grupo donde estaban nuestros amigos de siempre, aquéllos con los que nos relacionábamos en las concentraciones.

Vimos cantidad de exhibiciones moteras y algunas automovilísticas, pues siempre había algún coche súper tuneado que le intentaba hacer la competencia a las motos...

-¿Te gusta?- me murmuró Jake muy muy cerca del oído y yo me giré para encararlo.

-Claro que me gusta, sabes que me encanta estar aquí- le dije besándole en la mejilla.

-Bella, quiero que estemos siempre así, pase lo que pase ahora- me dijo como suplicándome y yo no entendía nada, ¿qué me quería decir?. La respuesta la obtuve al segundo.

Se acercó a mí y me beso con ternura, yo lo quería, de verdad que lo quería, pero sólo como amigo y sabía que Jake quería más que amistad, yo se lo había dejado claro hacía mucho tiempo, pero él insistía. Lo que de verdad no tenía ni idea era el por qué le seguí a ese beso...

¡Por Edward!, gritaba mi conciencia y yo recapacité en ese mismo instante. Claro, claro que lo estaba haciendo por Edward... quería olvidarme de él de todo corazón, y tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza con los besos de otro hombre...Jake no se merecía eso...

Me deshice de su agarre y me miró extrañado.

-Jake para por favor- le dije con casi lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero esto ahora, sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma, pero nada más.

-Bella lo siento, no llores por favor- me dijo abrazándome sinceramente y yo le respondí. Lo quería muchísimo, pero no para tener nada con él aparte de la amistad- Te juro que es lo que menos quiero en este momento, verte sufrir. Te prometo que nunca más lo haré sin tu consentimiento- Jake estaba derrotado y yo le abracé aún más fuerte, para que supiera que no estaba enfadada con él.

-No estoy enfadada contigo Jake- le dije con el corazón en un puño- Lo único que quiero es que no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, te quiero como amigo y no puedo perderte- le dije cuando me hube calmado un poco. Él se acercó a mí más aún, como si eso fuera posible...

-Gracias Bella, de verdad que yo tampoco puedo perderte. Te quiero demasiado- me dijo besándome en mi mejilla izquierda, Yo sólo pude abrazarle y sonreírle.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde, era temprano lo sabía, y más aún para una concentración motera, pero yo no había dormido nada en toda la noche y estaba que me caía de sueño.

Jacob me tenía agarrada con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura, desde el incidente del beso nos quedamos así y no nos separamos ni un momento. Me volví para él y él me sonrió son una sonrisa que él sólo podía brindarme y yo por supuesto le respondí.

-Jake, quiero irme a casa- le dije con voz cansada, la que tenía en esos momentos...

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y cogiéndome las manos.

-No Jake, no te preocupes, no es nada, es que no he podido dormir en toda la noche y estoy muy cansada.

-Bueno no te preocupes, creo que lo más interesante lo hemos visto ya- Jake siempre tan amable, pero no quería que se fuera de aquí por mi culpa, le encantaba estar aquí.

-No Jake, no tienes por qué venirte conmigo, quédate aquí, yo cogeré un taxi y me iré a casa.

-De eso nada Bella, tú has venido conmigo y tú te irás conmigo.

-Jake no me hagas sentir mal por favor, deja que me vaya, estaré bien, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y dando por finalizada nuestra discusión.

-Bella, no-me dijo cogiendo mi mano y dirigiéndonos hacia su moto- Tengo una brillante idea para que los dos estemos contentos con esto- me dijo parándose en seco enfrente de su moto y mirándome con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué Jake?

-Te llevarás mi moto a tu casa y yo me iré con Seth- me dijo y yo abrí los ojos de par en par. Nunca le dejaba la moto a nadie...

-Jake, ¿estás seguro? No quiero obligarte a nada.

-Enserio Bella, llévatela y cuídamela mucho- me dijo dándome las llaves y un beso en la frente- Cuando llegues, llámame por favor, te quiero mucho y ten cuidado- me dijo cuando me puse el casco y encendí el motor. El sonido era música para mis oídos.

Llegué en muy poco tiempo, siempre que cogía una moto, me encantaba ir a una velocidad alta, era adrenalina para mi cuerpo...

Edward pov.

¿Podría estar más buena? La respuesta era absolutamente no. Nunca había pensado en Bella así de vulgarmente, pero fue lo primero que mi mente dijo cuando la vio con ese diminuto camisón... Sexy y atrevida, esas fueron las segundas palabras que vinieron a mi mente.

Era un pecado mortal para mí, lo sabía, pero no me pude resistir a ir a su casa y pedirle lo primero que vi que no había en casa, podría haberlo comprado yo, pero entonces no la hubiera visto.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando corrió por el sonido de la cafetera, se le subió un poco más el camisón y me dejó ver un poco de sus nalgas... sería mi muerte, juro que esta mujer sería mi muerte. ¿Cómo podía abrir la puerta así de sexy al primero que llamase? Tenía unas nalgas perfectas, si antes me gustaban en pantalón, ahora su trasero sería mi adoración. Ver su trasero casi desnudo hizo que el animal dentro de mí se despertase y volviese a tener una erección nuevamente... Esto no podía seguir así, no era normal, Tanya usaba camisones más diminutos que ese y la veía pasar como verla en pantalones... Estaba muy confundido, quería a mi novia y a mi futuro hijo, pero más bien era por hacer lo correcto, no porque verdaderamente quisiera estar con ella, eso lo averigüé anoche, pensando en ella toda la santa noche, por eso no había dormido, por otra parte estaba Bella, era toda una tentación andante para mí. Sólo quería tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Esa primera y única vez en la que nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo, no me la podía quitar de la cabeza, era una experiencia INOLVIDABLE y lo sabía...

Cuando me hizo el masaje quise morirme en ese momento, pero morirme por excitación en un paraíso donde solo existiéramos ella y yo. Era perfecta.

Me avergonzaba pensar así pero era lo que sentía, tendría que hablar con mamá, ella siempre sabía que hacer. No podía hablar con los demás, pues Carliste me diría que pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas, Emmet no sabía dar consejos sin tener bromas de por medio y Alice, era Alice, ella simplemente gritaría que era genial, que me quedase con Bella y que Tanya se fuese de mi vida, sabía que era lo que pensaba, no me lo dijo directamente, pero su cara la delataba. Su comportamiento con Tanya me lo dijo todo, y cuando Tanya anunció lo del embarazo, simplemente puso cara de horror... La entendía, porque ella mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que quiero a Bella, y no sólo como amistad sino como la mujer de mi vida. Ella ha sido testigo de las muchas conversaciones tan largas que hemos tenido hablando sobre Bella, cómo le iba en sus estudios y posteriormente en su trabajo y lo que más le preguntaba a mi hermana era por sus novios... esos que tanto miedo me daban durante todos estos años pero Alice me dijo que a Bella no le interesaba nadie, que yo había sido su primer y único novio, y eso me enorgullecía, pues solo la quería para mí.

Con esos pensamientos entré en casa y me preparé un segundo café, pues necesitaba mucha cafeína para un día tan agotador como prometía ser éste...

-Hola mi amor- me dijo Tanya entrando a la cocina, iba vestida con un vestido diminuto color frambuesa y como no, sus tacones a juego, ¿dónde iría un sábado a las doce de la mañana?

-Hola, Tanya tenemos que hablar- le dije serio y sin responderle al beso que me acababa de dar en los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

-¿Qué, qué me pasa? Pues me pasa que mi novia no puede esperar a dar la noticia conmigo, me pasa que soltases la noticia así sin más, me pasa que trates tan distante a mi familia ¿sigo?- le dije saliéndome de mis casillas. Ella empezó a llorar como siempre, haciéndose la víctima y yo ni siquiera me acerqué a ella...

-Ed...Edward n...no te enfades- me dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Tanya? Lo hablamos y acordamos decirlo más adelante, con la noticia de nuestra futura boda- ahora no sabía si quería casarme con ella... sinceramente.

-Mi amor no te enfades por favor- me dijo más calmada- No soporto verte de esa manera conmigo, te amo demasiado como para perderte- me dijo avanzando hacia a mí y abrazándome. Yo sólo pude responderle, estaba en un estado delicado y no quería que a mi hijo le pasara nada.

-Tanya te perdonaré por esta vez pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer nada de eso la próxima vez, y quiero que trates a mi familia con más respeto- le dije retirándome de ella.

-Está bien cariño, te lo prometo, pero no lo pude resistir, todos estaban tan contentos con la noticia de tu hermana, que yo también deseaba lo mismo- me dijo acariciándose su vientre aún plano- Y tu familia no la conozco aún mi amor, sabes que soy así con la gente que no conozco- me dijo cogiendo mis manos y llevándoselas a su vientre. Me encantaba acariciar a mi hijo.

-Te amo bebé- le dije a mi hijo, agachándome y besando el vientre de mi novia. Cuando me levanté la miré y me fijé de nuevo en su atuendo- ¿Dónde vas Tanya?- le dije dudoso.

-Voy a ir al centro comercial, quiero comprarle ropita a nuestro bebé, estoy muy emocionada mi amor, deseo tenerlo ya aquí con nosotros- Era la primera vez que Tanya se mostraba tan cariñosa con nuestro bebé, pues cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, quería abortar y yo me negué y le pude abrir los ojos, diciéndole que no se preocupase de nada, que yo me haría cargo de mi hijo y que nos iríamos a vivir aquí a mi departamento, le encantó la idea y se puso como loca a hacer las maletas...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o que te lleve?

-No, me iré dando un paseo hasta el centro y ahí cogeré el autobús, qui...quiero pasear- me dijo nerviosa. Estaba muy rara pero lo dejé pasar, si eso era lo que quería...

-Mi amor- me dijo esta vez muy melosa- ¿Me das dinero para comprar las cosas para nuestro bebé?- me dijo mordiéndome suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Claro, toma mi tarjeta de crédito Tanya, gástate lo que quieras- le dije cogiendo la cartera de la mesa y dándole la tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias mi amor, no vendré a comer- me dijo cogiéndome la tarjeta de la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde irás?

-Voy a quedarme a comer cerca de las tiendas para no perder ni un solo segundo de compras, vendré por la noche- me dijo cogiendo su bolso y dándome un beso en la boca. Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue sin más.

-Adiós- le dije a la puerta cerrada, no había esperado ni siquiera a que me despidiese de ella. Lo dicho estaba demasiado rara, seguro era el tema del embarazo, que tenía las hormonas revolucionadas...

Me dirigí hacia el baño de nuestra habitación y me di una ducha de agua helada, necesitaba despertar cada músculo de mi cuerpo y quitarme la calentura que tenía desde que fui a ver a mi vecinita...

Decidí llamar a Emmet y Jasper para que vinieran a ver el partido de fútbol que empezaba a las siete de la tarde, pues Tanya estaría de compras...

Llamé primero a mi hermano Emmet y accedió enseguida, diciéndome que se quedaría a cenar, él siempre tan directo... Después llamé a Jasper, él ahora no quería dejar a mi hermana sola por el embarazo, pero mi hermana le quitó el teléfono diciéndome que vendría, que ella se iría con mamá de compras. Alice encontró la excusa perfecta para ir de compras.

Eran pasadas las siete, y Emmet y Jasper quedaron en venir sobre las seis y media. Me extrañaba mucho, sobretodo por Jasper, porque siempre es muy puntual.

Decidí llamar a Jasper, me estaba preocupando aunque sólo fuesen unos minutos, pero no era normal...Jasper llamaría siempre.

-¿Jasper?

-Edward, estamos abajo de tu casa-me dijo con voz muy rara... y yo me dirigí hacia el balcón y los ví. Estaban bastante raros...

-Jasper, ¿qué hacéis tú y Emmet hay parados mirando... no sé donde?

-Edward será mejor que vengas y lo veas con tus propios ojos- intenté mirar hacia donde miraban pero el edificio no me dejaba verlo, así que decidí bajar.

-Ahora bajo- le dije colgándole.

Bajé y saludé a Eleazar. Me abrió amablemente la puerta del portal y me encaminé donde estaban mi hermano y mi cuñado.

-Azótame el culo y llámame vaquero- dijo Emmet en cuanto me puse a su lado. Yo solté una sonora carcajada y seguí la mirada de los dos. La carcajada se esfumó de inmediato, quedándome totalmente de piedra...Lo que vi no sólo me dejó impresionado si no que nunca lo imaginaría... Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, se estaba quitando el casco con una sensualidad increíble. Su pelo caía en ondas por toda su espalda, dejando ver el precioso color de pelo que tenía, ese marrón achocolatado con reflejos rojos. Yo sí sabía quien era, podría reconocer ese trasero a millones de kilómetros, era perfecto. Cuando terminó con el casco, se lo puso en una mano y se volvió hacia nosotros...

Dudaba que mi hermano o Jasper supiera a quien estaban mirando como idiotas... Ni yo me lo creía.

-No puede ser ella...- escuché decir a Jasper. Pues no quitaba la mirada de esa figura tan maravillosa... Estaba más que perfecta, estaba para fundirse en ella y no soltarla jamás... Hay me di cuenta que no la habían reconocido ni por el casco ni por esa vestimenta tan atrevida que llevaba...

-Hermano no he visto cosa más sexy desde mi noche de bodas- dijo el bruto de mi hermano y ahí fue cuando reaccioné. Bella se estaba acercando a nosotros con una sonrisa preciosa en esos labios color rojo pasión. Me estaba poniendo duro y otra vez por ella...tenía que controlarme. Pero sabía que no podría, no con esa ropa y ese pelo y mucho menos esos labios que tanto deseaba besar de nuevo...

Estaba caminando con esos tacones altísimos que llevaba, ¿cómo podía conducir una moto con semejante zapato? Pero era ella, me estaba impresionando cada vez más.

Su pelo estaba tremendamente salvaje, me recordó a cierta escena de nuestra primera vez... Ese mono de cuero le sentaba demasiado bien para ir por la calle tan tranquila, realzaba sus suaves curvas a unas de infarto, sus largas piernas, estaba aún más torneadas, como si eso fuera posible, no encontraba la palabra exacta para definirla, no existía tal perfección.

-Hola chicos- dijo de la forma más sexy que jamás le oí. Parándose enfrente a nosotros, con el casco en una mano y las llaves en la otra. Estaba para una portada de revista que pusiera "La mujer más sexy del planeta"


	5. Capítulo 5: Eres mía

**Capítulo 5: Eres mía.**

**Edward pov.**

**-Hola chicos- dijo Bella parándose en esa postura jodidamente sexy, ¿tenía idea de lo bien que le quedaba ese mono de cuero? Y ¿esos tacones de infarto?**

**Esta mujer sería mi muerte, me estaba torturando de forma lenta y dolorosa y lo peor de todo que no tenía ni idea lo que causaba en mí, y lo que más deseaba era decírselo, decirle todos mi sentimientos y que estuviéramos los dos juntos, sin que nada ni nadie importase en esta vida, solos ella y yo...**

**-Hola Bella-dijo Jasper, fue el único que reaccionó a tiempo, porque ni yo y mucho menos Emmett salíamos de nuestro shock.**

**-¿Me podéis explicar qué estáis haciendo aquí?- dijo Bella alzando su perfecta ceja.**

**-Pues...ehh...- comenzó Emmett, era patético, por el amor de Dios... decidí intervenir...**

**-Pues nada Bella, íbamos a ir al supermercado para comprar unas cervezas cuando te vimos...- le dije con una sonrisa de lado a lado en mi cara y suplicando por Dios que se tragara el cuento.**

**-Ahmm- fue lo único que dijo.**

**-Guau Bella, ¿dónde has ido tan...tan...guapa?- Emmett no se pudo controlar y tuvo que soltar una de las suyas... Maldito Emmett, él y su caballerosidad...esas dos palabras no podrían estar mezcladas en absoluto... Me encantaría decirle a mi cuñadita Rosalie lo mucho que babeaba Emmett por otras mujeres...**

**-Pues he ido a una concentración motera- dijo Bella avergonzada seguro por la indirecta de Emmett, hablaría muy seriamente con él. Un momento, ¿concentración motera? ¿Qué tenía que hacer Bella en una concentración motera y más con esa ropa?**

**-¿Enserio Bella?- dijo Emmett con la boca abierta. Por un momento adoré a Emmett por haberle preguntado eso...**

**-Si, sabéis que desde siempre me han gustado las motos- dijo mirándonos a los tres y cuando me miró a mí, bajó la mirada avergonzada, ¿por qué se avergonzaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban?**

**-Si, lo sabemos, lo que no sabíamos es que todavía te interesaban las motos- dijo Jasper de una manera muy civilizada, justo como hablaba él y era un total alivio que no me dejara solo con el bruto de Emmett.**

**-Si, no tengo moto porque no quiero dejar de conducir mi preciado Audi, pero creo que pronto me la compraré- nos dijo con una radiante sonrisa. ¿Bella comprándose una moto? No le pegaba nada con su carácter tranquilo, pero como yo dije en su momento, Bella era una mezcla explosiva entre la dulzura y la amargura. Pues si estabas de buenas con ella, era la persona que te daba todo, pero si estaba enfadada, pobre de su enemigo. Lo sabía por experiencia.**

**En ese momento sonó mi móvil y agradecí a todos los cielos por la interrupción, no podía estar babeando más tiempo por ella, se daría cuenta y era lo que menos quería.**

**-Ahora vuelvo, disculparme...- le dije a los tres, alejándome lo suficiente para atender al teléfono. Cuando miré la pantalla, mi sonrisa se esfumó totalmente...**

**-Hola Tanya- le dije sin ánimos.**

**-Hola mi amor, ¿pasa algo?**

**-No, ¿por qué preguntas?- le dije lo más convincente posible.**

**-Pues no sé Edward, desde que estamos en Nueva York estás muy distante...**

**-No Tanya, lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansado por el trabajo, ha sido estresante estos días- le dije excusándome.**

**-Bueno mi vida, pues descansa, yo no iré a dormir esta noche- me dijo un poco nerviosa, ¿qué no vendría a dormir?**

**-¿Qué no vendrás a dormir? ¿Cómo es eso Tanya?- le dije enfadándome, ¿dónde dormiría una mujer embarazada a altas horas de la noche? Era ilógico...**

**-Ay mi amor, no te lo vas a creer, cuando estaba en una tienda comprando cositas para nuestro bebé, me encontré a una amiga de la facultad, ¿no es increíble?- me dijo emocionada.**

**-Sí hasta hay esta todo normal, pero ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir?- le dije intrigado.**

**-Pues porque me ha invitado a dormir en su casa, ¿no es genial? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y queremos ponernos al día.**

**-Y, ¿por qué no le dices que os podéis poner al día mañana?- le dije enfadándome aún más.**

**-Mi amor no te enfades, es que me necesita, su novio la dejó, por eso es que se ha mudado aquí- no iba a discutir más con ella, siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana y ésta no sería diferente...**

**-Muy bien Tanya, estupendo, si quieres mañana te recojo, llámame. Adiós- le dije colgándole, ni siquiera me molesté en esperar su despedida.**

**Lo peor de todo es que no eran celos, los debería de tener, pues es una relación normal siempre pasaba. Pero lo que realmente me molestaba era que me mintiera, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo, no llevaba con ella toda la vida, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber el por qué de sus nervios al hablarme. Mañana hablaría con ella seriamente. Esto no era normal, nuestra relación no era normal y ahora me estaba dando cuenta de ello.**

**Metí mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me acerqué a Bella, Jasper y Emmett que hablaban muy entretenidamente.**

**-No, no fui sola, Jacob vino conmigo- dijo Bella con una sonrisa ladina. ¿Cómo que con Jacob? Esto si que eran celos y encima de los peores, pues Bella no tenía nada conmigo y no tenía derecho sobre ella. Esto terminó de amargarme la noche, entre Tanya mintiéndome y Bella viéndose con otros hombres...**

**-Edward, ¿no es genial? Bella otra vez con Jacob- dijo Emmett para enfadarme aún más. Pues Emmett sabía que yo odiaba a ese asqueroso chucho, no me había hecho nada, pero siempre quiso conquistar a Bella.**

**-Bueno Emmett, no estoy con Jacob, solo somos amigos- dijo Bella aclarando lo que Emmett creía y yo por inercia sonreí, aunque esta me las iba a pagar mi hermanito...**

**-Bueno Bells, sabes que siempre le gustaste y no creo que tenga inconveniente por salir contigo- dijo de nuevo Emmett para enfurecerme aún más, y lo consiguió porque cuando terminó la frase me miró con una sonrisa asquerosa. Lo iba a matar, juro que mataría a mi hermano... Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.**

**-Chicos, tengo que irme, mi ducha calentita me espera- dijo Bella con voz cansada, ¿ducha calentita? Me encantaría decirle que yo la acompañaría con mucho gusto en esa ducha, pero me lo guardaría para mí.**

**-Pues ya nos vemos otro día Bella- le dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguido por Emmett y cuando llegó a mí...**

**-Te hubiera encantado estar en esa concentración- me susurró en el oído y me sentí poderoso, ¿ella quería que yo fuese a esa concentración? Me encantaba la idea y no pude más que sonreírle para después besarle la comisura de sus labios, lo hice inconscientemente y ella me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que tantas veces había visto hace ya tantos años atrás.**

**Bella se encaminó hacia el portal y no pude despegar mis ojos de tan perfecto cuerpo, era un ángel. Toda una diosa en su máximo esplendor. Esta noche me esperaba una noche demasiado larga... no podría dormir y encima yo sí que necesitaría una ducha, pero de agua helada...**

**-Eddie quieres dejar de mirar hacia el culo de Bella e irnos de una vez- me dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos nada puros con Bella. Me giré hacia él y le miré con cara de asesino.**

**-Emmett eres un imbécil, ¿qué coño te pasa?, ¿Por qué carajo le has preguntado todo eso a Bella? Y más aún ¿por qué insinúas que Jacob y Bella están juntos?- le dije fuera de mis casillas y acercándome a él como un león se acerca a su presa.**

**-Eddie no te pongas así, es lógico que Bella quiera hacer su vida, ¿no crees?-me dijo con demasiada ironía en su voz y poniendo sus manos en alto, como defendiéndose...**

**-Emmett no me vuelvas a llamar así, sabes que lo odio y no quiero que mires a Bella como lo hacías, por Dios te la estabas comiendo con los ojos y encima de todo estás casado- le dije rojo de rabia.**

**-Eddie está celoso, Eddie está celoso- Emmett podría ser muy infantil a veces...**

**-¿Celoso? Madura Emmett- le dije excusándome.**

**-Madura tú Edward, sabes de sobra que tengo razón, puedo ser infantil a veces pero no tonto y sé que todavía te gusta Bella, eso es lo que te pasa y te mueres de envidia por no hacer podido ir con ella a esa concentración, pero ¿sabes qué? Tienes novia y para colmo un hijo en camino así que tú eres el que menos derecho tiene de mirarla como la mirabas y por cierto límpiate la baba- me dijo Emmett sin soltar el aire. Yo me quedé de piedra por su discurso, Emmett jamás me había hablado con esa seriedad. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, pero yo seguía pensando en ella.**

**-Chicos ya basta- nos dijo Jasper poniéndose en medio de los dos- No seáis más infantiles los dos, dejaros de amenazas y no hablemos más de Bella ni de la dichosa concentración- dijo Jasper con toda la calma del mundo. No podía creer lo tranquilo que decía todo.**

**-Si Eddie vamos a por las cervezas y a no perdernos más minutos de partido- dijo Emmett y yo le ignoré, aunque él fuese mayor que yo, tenía que mostrar madurez, no podía seguirle el juego.**

**No encaminamos hacia el supermercado y Emmett se dirigió hacia la zona de bebidas y Jasper y yo hacia la estantería de las patatas.**

**-Edward no quiero que te enfades conmigo, pero quiero que me contestes a una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo- me dijo Jasper cuando estaba a punto de coger una bolsa de patatas. Me volví hacia él y asentí.**

**-¿Te gusta Bella?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. No podía mentirle, a Jasper no, él sabía todo lo que yo sentía por Bella desde hacía años, pero desde hace exactamente 1 año no hablábamos de ella, pues no quería que nadie supiera que aún la seguía amando con toda mi alma. Solo me permitía hablar de ella con Alice, ella me entendía a la perfección.**

**-Si- le dije bajando la mirada.**

**-Edward no tienes porque estar así, en el corazón no se manda y eso lo sabes tú de sobra. Tienes que decidir si verdaderamente la amas como para dejar a tu novia, aunque hacerte cargo de tu hijo por supuesto- me dijo Jasper con las palabras más sinceras que escuche en toda mi vida.**

**-Jasper estoy perdido, no sé que hacer con esta situación, todo me sale mal. Hasta hace ocho meses sólo quería verla y decirle lo mucho que la amo, que no he dejado de amarla en todos estos años, pero conocí a Tanya y lo demás ya lo sabes- le dije abatido.**

**-Un momento Edward, ¿cómo que ocho meses?**

**-Mi relación con Tanya no es más larga que eso, sólo ocho meses y hace un mes nos enteramos de que está embarazada de dos meses. Te juro hermano que no sé como pasó, porque hasta hace tres meses no estábamos saliendo, lo dejamos porque ella siempre hacia lo que le daba la gana, pero después de reencontrarnos, nos acostamos sólo una noche más y la verdad no tengo muy claro todo lo que pasó en esa noche, pues bebimos y bebimos y yo estaba totalmente ebrio...- le dije pausadamente, era la primera persona que lo sabía todo. Confiaba en Jasper, siempre lo hice y ahora no iba a ser menos.**

**-Edward, ¿y tú verdaderamente confías plenamente en ella como para saber si ese es hijo tuyo o no?- me dijo Jasper y yo me quedé de piedra. Nunca lo había pensado pero yo confiaba en Tanya plenamente.**

**-Si hermano, confío en ella, no ha sido una mujer de muchos hombres tampoco, iba de las clases a su departamento y viceversa y todas las veces que salía lo hacía conmigo. Es mi hijo- le dije seguro- Aunque siempre haga lo que le dé la gana, esta noche es la primera noche que no va a dormir conmigo desde que estamos juntos- le dije enfadado.**

**-Está bien, si confías en ella, hazlo, pero no tienes que sentirte así, luchas por lo que quieres Edward y si lo que quieres es a Bella, entonces lucha por ella con todas tus fuerzas, y ¿por qué no va a dormir contigo esta noche? Es algo ilógico estando embarazada- me dijo Jasper y en ese momento llegó el pesado de Emmett y no pude contestarle.**

**-Vamos damiselas, se hace tarde y ya está más que empezado el primer tiempo y todo por nuestra sexy Bella- Dios Emmett nunca se cansaría de bromas y menos de hablar de Bella...**

**Pagamos todo y nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento, que más bien parecía un chalet pero en alturas, era enorme.**

**No pude evitar estar pensando en las siguientes dos horas en todo lo que me había dicho Jasper, ni siquiera me había percatado de que el partido había acabado y que Emmett ya estaba recogiendo todo con Jasper.**

**-¿No os quedáis a cenar?- les dije mientras me levantaba y les ayudaba a recoger.**

**-Lo siento, pero mi hermosa mujer embarazada me espera seguro para darle algún que otro masaje- dijo Jasper refiriéndose a mi hermana por supuesto, se tenían un amor que daba envidia.**

**-Mi sexy mujer me espera para cenar juntos, aunque aún no sé quién es más sexy, si Rosalie o Bella...- dijo Emmett con una mano bajo su barbilla y poniendo cara pensativa. Jasper y yo no pudimos más que soltar una sonora carcajada. Emmett nunca cambiaría.**

**-Muy bien chicos, pasadlo bien, mañana os llamo- les dije a los dos despidiéndome de ellos.**

**Cuando se hubieron ido, me duché con agua helada, por supuesto, pues estaba demasiado caliente por cierta persona vestida de cuero...Me dirigí hacia el armario para coger mi pijama y mis bóxer, me vestí y me sequé el pelo con la toalla y me fui hacia el balcón a contemplar la fría noche de invierno. Estaba mirando a la luna y me juré a mí mismo no contemplarla más si no estaba en presencia de otra persona, mi castaña de ojos marrones, mi Bella...**

**Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, lo sabía, pero tenía que luchar por lo que quería y lo que quería en estos momentos era a ella, en ese momento me vinieron las palabras de Jasper a la cabeza. Giré mi cabeza hacia su balcón, pues estaba pegado al mío y vi que las luces aún estaban encendidas, aún estaba despierta. **

**No pude más que dirigirme hacia la cocina y coger el paquete de café que había comprado en el supermercado, el cual había cogido cuando estaba con Jasper y Emmett comprando las cervezas y las patatas. No se me pudo ocurrir una idea tan brillante, pues le devolvería el café y tendría que verla de nuevo, pero a las once de la noche no era muy lógico, era penoso, pero estaba ansioso por volver a verla...**

**Con esos pensamientos cerré la puerta de casa con llave y me dirigí hacia su puerta, estaba muy pero que muy nervioso, porque, ¿quién te trae a las once de la noche un paquete de café? Si, penoso...**

**Llamé y los segundos se me hicieron horas, escuché un "ya voy" desde la otra puerta y esperé impaciente.**

**-¿Edward?- levanté mi mirada y hay estaba mi diosa personal, estaba hermosa, con un precioso camisón rosa claro que le llegaba a medio muslo, toda una tentación, ¿por qué me habría cada vez más sexy?**

**-Ho...hola Bella- le dije embelesado y ¿tartamudeando? Dios me estaba volviendo subnormal y lo peor que ella lo creería... Me fijé en su cara y estaba completamente roja, seguro por mi escaneo personal, debería ser más discreto...pero me era imposible.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- me dijo alzando su preciosa ceja.**

**-Pues quería darte esto- le dije dándole el paquete de café y muriéndome de vergüenza, ¿dónde estaba el Edward decidido de antes? Ya no existía y menos con semejante mujer delante...**

**-¿Y vienes a las once de la noche para darme un paquete de café?- me dijo cogiendo el paquete de café y mirándome interrogante. Ahora venía lo peor.**

**-Pues verás, he pensado que te podría hacer falta para mañana y como mañana es domingo, he supuesto que no habría nada abierto para poderlo comprar- dije ¿penoso? No, era peor, mucho peor, era vergonzoso...**

**-Pues muchas gracias Edward, pero te dije que no hacía falta que me lo devolvieras y mucho menos a estas horas- me dijo sermoneándome un poco. Yo me quedé en blanco, mirando esos orbes marrones que tanto me transmitían y que a la vez me derretían, era perfecta.**

**-Ed...Edward, ¿qui..quieres pa...pasar?- me dijo ruborizándose rápidamente con un precioso carmín. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía pero lo que no sabía era el por qué- Estoy viendo una película que veíamos de pequeños- me dijo alzando su mirada y sonriéndome.**

**-Claro, estoy solo, Tanya se ha quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga- le dije entrando a su casa cuando se apartó dejándome paso. La verdad que el enfado con Tanya se me estaba olvidando cuando estaba con Bella, cambiaba todo en mí y sacaba lo mejor de mí.**

**-¿Quieres palomitas?- me dijo cuando me hube sentado en el sofá.**

**-Sólo si tú quieres- le dije volviéndole a mirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto para su propio bien.**

**-Ahora vuelvo- dijo ruborizándose de nuevo. Yo seguí su camino con mi mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y me volví mirando hacia la pantalla. Era el Rey León, mi película favorita de pequeño y lo mejor era que aún se acordaba que era mi película favorita, me gustaba mucho que se acordase de tantas cosas mías.**

**-Es el Rey León- me dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina y sentándose a mi lado- La sigo viendo cada dos meses, me encanta sentir las sensaciones que sentía de pequeña- me dijo cogiendo una palomita y metiéndosela en la boca, no había visto cosa más sexy desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me estaba sonriendo de esa manera que sólo sabía hacerlo ella.**

**-Me encanta saber que aún te acuerdas de las cosas que hacíamos de pequeños- le dije acercándome un poco a ella.**

**-Y a mí que estés aquí recordándolas- me dijo acercándose y quedándonos a escasos centímetros. Sentía su aliento en mi cara y era lo más espectacular que había olido nunca, olía delicioso. La miré a sus ojos y encontré en ellos amor, mucho amor, eso me extrañó bastante, pues era la misma mirada que me dedicaba cuando estábamos saliendo hace ya tantos años, me encantó esa mirada, la quería ver todos los días, al despertar y al acostarme.**

**Lo siguiente que pasó no me lo imaginé ni en mis mejores sueños, Bella acortó la poca distancia que había entre nuestras bocas y las unió, las unió de la forma más dulce que jamás podría imaginar. Puse el bol de palomitas encima de la mesa y mis manos fueron hacia sus brazos, aprisionándola, para que jamás se pudiera escapar de entre mis brazos, pero con un cuidado extremo, no quería dañarla en absoluto.**

**El beso se intensificó y pronto le estuve pidiendo permiso con mi lengua, ella pronto accedió y yo exploré con mi lengua toda su linda boca, pero pronto, muy pronto nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Yo no podía estar más feliz.**

**-Lo si...siento- me dijo Bella mirándome intensamente, era una contradicción, porque lo que decía su boca no tenía nada que ver con lo que me pedía su cuerpo.**

**-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago- dije y uní de nuevo nuestros labios. Sabían mejor de como yo los recordaba, ahora me daba cuenta, la besaría más y más y nunca me cansaría.**

**-Ed...Edward esto no está bien- me dijo Bella separándose de mí y poniéndose de pie. Yo no quería que se alejase de mí, por el amor de Dios, era yo el que debería estar pidiéndole perdón a ella, porque era yo el que tenía que ser fiel, no ella.**

**-Deja atrás la cordura esta noche Bella, mal o bien, yo quiero esto y lo he estado esperando por mucho tiempo- le dije cogiéndole su mano y empujándole hacia a mí, cayendo encima de mí. Le volví a besar apasionadamente y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, sus manos estaban en mi pelo, jalándolo suavemente. Como me gustaba cuando hacía eso, me volvía loco. **

**Mis manos acariciaron su cuello y seguidamente su espalda, llegando a su baja espalda. Su piel era suave como el terciopelo y blanca como la crema. De nuevo nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y esta vez mi boca se fue hacia su cuello, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos por toda su extensión, su piel era tan dulce como el caramelo.**

**-Ed...Edward- sonó más a un gemido de placer que de advertencia. Eso me enloqueció aún más y mi amiguito se puso aún más duro como si eso fuera posible... Ella lo notó y se restregó a él, provocándome y seduciéndome. Estaba jugando con fuego y pronto se quemaría.**

**-Bella me vuelves loco- le dije besándole de nuevo y esta vez introduje mi lengua en su boca directamente. Ella accedió exquisitamente, su lengua humedecía mis labios y yo pude más que soltar un gemido que lo acalló ella con su boca- No sabes lo que provocas en mí Bella- le dije poniendo una mano en cada una de sus nalgas, las apreté y ella gimió en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. **

**Bella siguió restregando su sexo con el mío y era la fricción más exquisita que jamás recordé. Recordaba nuestra primera vez, claro que la recordaba, esa vez fue una experiencia INOLVIDABLE. Esta vez era diferente, los dos teníamos experiencia sexual y no teníamos que estar experimentando con lo nuevo, aunque esta vez era parecida a nuestra primera vez, quería experimentar todo su cuerpo maduro, nada que ver con el cuerpo adolescente que tenía a sus 17 años, besar cada centímetro de piel desnuda y hacerla enloquecer.**

**Seguidamente nos volvimos a separar por falta de oxígeno y nos miramos, nos miramos con una intensidad nunca antes vista. Estaba mirándome con deseo y de nuevo con amor, esa mirada me atrapó y ella se mordió su labio de la forma más sexy que le vi jamás.**

**La cogí por la cintura e hice levantarnos los dos a la vez, ahora agradecía las horas de gimnasio en la facultad. Bella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y de nuevo nuestros sexos estaban haciendo una fricción perfecta.**

**-Ed...Edw...ard- dijo Bella gimiendo y fue todo el incentivo que necesitaba para dirigirme hacia su habitación, lo sabía porque estuve en este departamento viviendo mucho tiempo y era exactamente igual al mío.**

**Abrí la puerta con una mano y con la otra sostenía todo el peso de Bella, era un peso pluma. Cuando entramos en su habitación, cerré la puerta y la deposité en su cama. La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y ella me acariciaba la espalda suavemente. **

**Pronto hizo muchísima calor y Bella parecía que le estorbaba tanto como a mí nuestra ropa. Ella empezó a quitarme la camiseta ágilmente, como ya dije tenía experiencia. No tenía nada que ver con la Bella de hace 6 años, tímida y callada, la Bella de ahora era atrevida y eso me encantaba. Yo seguí con su juego y empecé a tocar suavemente sus pechos, eran perfectos, redondos y ni pequeños ni grandes. Ella arqueó su espalda en respuesta y mi ego subió considerablemente por ser yo el causante de ese placer.**

**Empecé a subirle el camisón hasta su cintura y me fijé en su ropa interior, hacia juego con su camisón, era de encaje rosa con detalles blancos, contrastaba a la perfección con su piel. Fui subiéndole el camisón poco a poco hasta llegar a quitárselo completamente y me maravillé con la preciosa vista que había ante mí.**

**-Eres preciosa- le dije a Bella besándole la punta de la nariz, a lo que ella se sonrojó, eso nunca cambiaría en ella y me encantaba- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas cariño- Un momento Cullen ¿cariño? No creo que fuera conveniente llamarla de esa forma, pero Bella esta noche estaba sorprendiéndome bastante y acto seguido me besó apasionadamente. Yo le respondí gustoso y ella fue tocando la cintura de mi pantalón. De nuevo estaba jugando y me gustaba demasiado jugar a este juego con ella. Me fue bajando poco a poco el pantalón, dejándome en bóxer.**

**No me di cuenta cuando Bella me quitó mi bóxer, tenía una agilidad impresionante. Ahora yo estaba desnudo y ella aún en ropa interior. Comencé a besarle de nuevo y ella jaló suavemente mi pelo. Recorrí de nuevo su cuello con mi boca, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Fui bajando muy despacio hacia sus pechos, sus pezones eran de un color rosa adorable y no me contuve a pellizcar uno y meterme en la boca otro, Bella arqueó su espalda de nuevo y no pude más que sonreír.**

**-¡Edward!- dijo Bella gritando de placer y como me gustaba.**

**-Dime Bella lo que quieres y lo tendrás- le dije para posteriormente succionar su pezón y masajear el otro.**

**-Edward, ¡Dios!- dijo Bella gimiendo. Dejé sus pechos y fui descendiendo hacia su plano vientre, comencé a jugar con el pendiente que llevaba en el ombligo, ese que se hizo por mí, porque me encantaba y me seguía gustando y en su cuerpo se veía maravilloso. **

**Levanté la mirada y vi a Bella con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Su pelo estaba esparcido por la almohada y me recordó de nuevo a nuestra primera vez. Yo le sonreí y ella me sonrió juguetonamente.**

**Seguí con mi tarea y le besé su bajo vientre, acercándome cada vez más a su sexo. Bella me jalaba más fuerte del pelo y eso me ponía aún más. **

**Llegué a su sexo y estaba completamente mojado, se podía ver aunque todavía llevase su ropa interior y eso me enloqueció aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Le besé su sexo por encima de su ropa interior y ella gimió alto. Fui quitándole el tanga suavemente mientras yo besaba la piel cada vez más expuesta. Lo siguiente que vi hizo que la poca cordura que tenía aún en mi cabeza se fuera y en ella se implantara la locura. Estaba totalmente depilada y eso en una mujer era lo más sexy que te podías encontrar. Mis manos bajaban su tanga y mis labios besaban su sexo húmedo y bajando por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus tobillos, los cuales besé y me deshice del estorboso tanga. **

**Descendí hacia su sexo y éste estaba más húmedo aún, gemí en respuesta.**

**-Bella estás tan húmeda- le dije introduciendo mi lengua en toda la extensión de su clítoris.**

**-¡Edward!- gimió aún más alto y arqueando su perfecta espalda. Seguí lamiéndole e introduje un dedo en su cavidad. Bella estaba inundando toda la habitación con sus gemidos y yo no podía estar más feliz. Mi lengua descendió hacia su cavidad y la introduje dentro. Jugué con su sexo y pronto Bella llegó a su orgasmo gritando mi nombre. Esta escena la había soñado hace mucho tiempo ya y era mejor de lo que esperaba- ¡Ed...ward vo...y a lle...gar!- me dijo Bella jalando mi pelo fuertemente, pero a mí no me importó.**

**-Sí cariño, llega, llega para mí- Dicho esto introduje un segundo dedo e hice círculos con mi lengua dentro de su cavidad. Pronto sus líquidos inundaron mi boca, degustando su exquisito sabor.**

**Bella estaba exhausta y sonriéndome. Yo ascendí por todo su cuerpo y la besé con todo el amor que le pude transmitir.**

**Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y Bella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, estaba restregando de nuevo su sexo con el mío y esta vez no podría parar. **

**Ahí me di cuenta que no tenía un condón a mano y la miré interrogante.**

**-No te preocupes, tomo la píldora- me dijo para introducir su lengua en mi boca posteriormente. Esa nueva noticia me encantó, esta vez sería muy, muy diferente, nuestros sexos estarían unidos completamente sin nada de por medio.**

**Me coloqué en su entrada y la miré, la miré con deseo, amor y lujuria. Ella asintió y se mordió su labio inferior. La escena no podía ser más preciosa. Poco a poco fui penetrándola, suavemente, sin prisas.**

**-Bella no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto- le dije poniendo mis manos al lado de su cabeza y sosteniendo completamente todo mi peso. Comenzamos con un vaivén delicioso, Bella acariciaba mi espalda y yo le besaba su cuello. **

**Bella comenzó también a moverse y esa era mi señal para poder ir más deprisa. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y era perfecto.**

**-Dios mío, ¡Edward!- dijo Bella arañándome la espalda y yo embestí más fuerte aún. El sonido de nuestros sexos al chocar era música para mis oídos.**

**-Bella eres deliciosa- le dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrándole lo hermosa que era.**

**-Ed...Edward- Bella gemía de una forma deliciosa.**

**-Me encanta que gimas mi nombre hermosa- le dije susurrándole al oído.**

**-Ed...ward no pue...do más- me dijo Bella con su respiración entrecortada. Los dos estábamos respirando irregularmente.**

**-Eso cariño, llega para mí- le dije embistiéndole más fuerte, como si eso fuera posible, a lo que ella me respondió clavándome las uñas en mi espalda. **

**-¡Edward!- Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor mío y supe que había tocado el cielo con la punta de sus dedos y yo también lo toqué.**

**-¡Bella!- le dije derramándome en ella completamente. Me sentí satisfecho por primera vez, no me hacía falta nada más, sólo ella y yo por siempre. **

**Me quité de encima de ella y le susurré un "nunca te podré olvidar" y ella me sonrió y me abrazó de vuelta. Era maravillosa. La apreté a mí y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.**

**-Descansa preciosa- le dije besándole su frente y seguidamente su boca.**

**-Te quiero Edward- susurró quedándose dormida en mis brazos. Esta escena jamás saldría de mi cabeza, era perfecta, era todo lo que necesita, solos ella y yo.**

**Los rayos del sol me despertaron y miré a mi alrededor, no había sido un sueño, mi ángel estaba descansando en mi pecho, sonreí y mi pecho se ensanchó por tanta alegría.**

**Era perfecta. Algunos mechones de su cabello castaño, se mostraban rojizos con los rayos del sol. Su cara en forma de corazón era preciosa y su piel color crema era tan suave...No pude resistirme y tocarle sus labios, esos que ahora estaban rosados y un poco hinchados.**

**Un ruido muy familiar hizo acto de presencia y me sacó de mi burbuja personal. Mi móvil estaba sonando desde el bolsillo de mi pantalón, que ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Lo recogí corriendo para que el inoportuno que estuviera llamando no despertase a mi ángel. Miré hacia la pantalla y caí en la cuenta que me tenía que llamar ella.**

**-Tanya- le dije susurrando a modo de saludo. Pues no quería despertar a Bella y me encaminé hacia el salón, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Bella.**

**-**_**Hola cariño, ¿por qué susurras?**_

**-Pues porque me has despertado Tanya, ¿qué hora es?- le dije disimuladamente.**

**-**_**Son las doce de la mañana, me dijiste que te llamara para que me recogieras en casa de Irina. Te estoy esperando en su puerta**_**- me dijo ¿enfadada? Era yo el que tenía que estar enfadado, no ella.**

**-Bien Tanya, ahora te recojo, me visto y salgo para allá- le dije colgándole y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina de Bella. Cogí un papel y un bolígrafo y le escribí una nota. Me encaminé hacia su habitación y le dejé la nota al otro lado de la almohada, donde yo había dormido. Le besé esos perfectos labios y me dirigí hacia mi casa para cambiarme, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a mi Bella durmiente.**

**Bella pov.**

**Llegué a casa muy cansada. **

**Hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.**

**Me dirigí directamente al baño, pensando en la conversación que tuve con esos tres hace escaso unos cinco minutos. Edward no podía estar más hermoso, era perfecto y no dejó de mirarme en todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos. Emmett simplemente era Emmett, con sus indirectas muy directas poco correctas, pero de igual forma lo adoraba. Y Jasper, era un caso aparte. Era un hombre cabal y muy tranquilo. **

**Edward me pilló demasiadas veces mirándole, pero ¿qué pretendía? No había mujer que no volviera la cabeza en su dirección. Lo peor de todo fue que él se había dado cuenta que lo había estado mirando, pues me sonrió y yo tuve que apartar mis ojos de su intensa mirada y ruborizarme. Era patética. Eso en mí nunca cambiaría. **

**Mi móvil comenzó a sonar cuando estuve a punto de meterme en la ducha y maldije entre dientes.**

**-¿Si?**

**-**_**¡Bella!**_**- dijo Alice, Alice como no... Un momento, ¿le habría pasado algo?**

**-Alice, ¿estás bien verdad?- le dije asustada.**

**-**_**Tonta Bella, claro que estoy bien, estoy más que bien, con un bebé en camino y un marido consintiéndome en todo**_**- me dijo seguro con una gran sonrisa y yo también sonreí.**

**-Entonces, ¿por qué me llamas Alice?- le dije dudosa.**

**-**_**Tengo algo importante que decirte. Algo sobre Tanya**_**- me dijo enfurecida cuando la nombró.**

**-¿Tanya?**

**-**_**Si, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no es buena, me da muy mala impresión Bella, quiero que tengas muchísimo cuidado con ella, vi como te mirada y no me gustó nada**_**- me dijo Alice bastante preocupada.**

**-Alice quiero que te tranquilices, no es bueno para el bebé- le dije yo más preocupada que ella.**

**-**_**¡No, Bella!, te lo digo enserio. No me gusta nada esa mujer. Sólo te diré que me enteraré de toda su vida Bella, de todo su pasado, todo.**_**- me dijo bastante convencida.**

**-Vale Alice lo que tú digas, estoy muy cansada para hablar sobre Tanya y quiero darme una ducha.**

**-**_**¿Qué has estado haciendo Bells?**_**- me dijo en un tono muy picarón.**

**-He estado con Jacob todo el día, te lo explicaré mañana- le dije muy agotada.**

**-**_**Mañana te llamaré temprano para saberlo todo y si no me coges el teléfono iré a tu casa y te sacaré de los pelos**_**- me dijo amenazante.**

**-Si Alice, vale, llámame mañana, un beso y dale otro a mi ahijado o ahijada- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-**_**Vale, se lo daré, un besito y que pases una noche tranquila, pues tu vecinito va a estar solito toda la noche...**_**- me dijo insinuando... Un momento, ¿estaba insinuando lo que yo creía?**

**-Alice, ¿de qué hablas?**

**-**_**Si Bella, lo que escuchaste, mi querido hermano estará solito toda la noche, pues la zorra de Tanya va a dormir esta noche en casa de una amiga**_**- cuando me lo dijo aluciné,**

**-¿Qué va a dormir fuera? Pero si está embarazada, Alice por Dios.**

**-**_**Ya te lo he dicho, es mala, no le importa nada ni nadie, pero pronto lo averiguaré**_**- me dijo muy segura de sus palabras.**

**-Bueno Alice mañana estaré esperando tu llamada ansiosa- le dije con toda la ironía que encontré en ese momento.**

**-**_**No juegues con una mujer embarazada Bella, tienes que consentirme en todo y no puedes darme berrinches por no contarme tus cosas**_**- me dijo tomándome el pelo.**

**-Muy bien señora embarazada con berrinches, mañana hablamos, un beso- le dije despidiéndome.**

**-**_**Hasta mañana Bells, que descanses sola**_**- me dijo de nuevo con mucha picardía en su voz...**

**Me dirigí de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño a darme mi esperada ducha. Tardé como dos horas en salir, de verdad que mi cuerpo necesitaba esa dosis de agua caliente. Me envolví con la toalla y me fui secando el pelo con otra mientras me dirigía hacia el armario. Saqué un precioso camisón rosa claro y mi ropa interior a juego. No es que esperase a nadie para quitármelo, pero ya era hora de que me lo pusiera.**

**Fui hasta la cocina y me preparé una pizza y la metí en el horno. Decidí poner una película mientras cenaba y me detuve en una en especial. Era el Rey León, la película favorita de Edward...la veíamos cada sábado y nunca nos cansábamos. Yo seguí esa rutina por todos estos años, aunque poniéndola tan sólo una vez al mes más o menos. Actualmente la veía una vez cada dos meses.**

**Me comí la pizza muy rápido, tan rápido que no había visto ni diez minutos de la película. Decidí recoger un poco la cocina. Estaba fregando el horno cuando el timbre sonó. ¿Quién podría ser a las once de la noche?**

**-Ya voy- grité.**

**-¿Edward?- le dije lo más intrigada posible. ¿Qué hacia él aquí a esta hora?**

**-Ho...hola Bella- me dijo ¿tartamudeando? Imposible, Edward Cullen jamás tartamudearía...**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?- le dije más intrigada aún.**

**-Pues quería darte esto- me dijo dándome un paquete de café. ¿Un paquete de café a las once de la noche? Esto no era normal...**

**-¿Y vienes a las once de la noche para darme un paquete de café?- le dije cogiéndole el paquete de café de su mano y nuestras pieles hicieron una corriente eléctrica cuando se rozaron.**

**-Pues verás, he pensado que te podría hacer falta para mañana y como mañana es domingo, he supuesto que no habría nada abierto para poderlo comprar- me dijo muy nervioso. Lo dicho esto no era normal y menos su comportamiento. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?**

**-Pues muchas gracias Edward, pero te dije que no hacía falta que me lo devolvieras y mucho menos a estas horas- le dije un poquitín enfadada, pues le dije que no me tenía que devolver nada, pero a él siempre le gustaba llevarme la contraria. Pero adoraba estar en su compañía- Ed...Edward, ¿qui..quieres pa...pasar?- no sé por qué se lo pregunté, pero mi corazón mandó en mi cuerpo. Tuve que disimular al ver la barbaridad que había dicho- Estoy viendo una película que veíamos de pequeños- le dije sonriéndole y esperando de todo corazón que se quedara.**

**-Claro, estoy solo, Tanya se ha quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga- me dijo entrando en casa cuando me aparté. ¿Por qué me contaba lo de Tanya? Decidí no pensar más esta noche en esa odiosa mujer.**

**-¿Quieres palomitas?- le dije cuando se sentó en el sofá. Cuando él venía toda mi casa resplandecía y ese sofá no podía estar más hermoso con tal criatura encima.**

**-Sólo si tú quieres- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. ¿Se estaba insinuando?**

**-Ahora vuelvo- le dije poniéndome más roja que un tomate. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y mientras andaba, sentía sus ojos en mi nuca, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Metí las palomitas en el microondas y esperé a que se hicieran. Pensaba en lo último que me dijo Alice en nuestra conversación telefónica, "Que descanses sola", ¿por qué me lo diría? No lo sé, pero las hormonas de embarazo la tenían más revolucionada que de costumbre...**

**El pitido del microondas sonó y cogí las palomitas. La eché en un bol y me encaminé hacia mi Dios griego.**

**-Es el Rey León- le dije sentándome en el sofá- La sigo viendo cada dos meses, me encanta sentir las sensaciones que sentía de pequeña- le dije cogiendo una palomita del bol y metiéndomela en la boca. Edward seguía todos mis movimientos y eso me ponía muy nerviosa, tenía cara de estar disfrutando, pero ¿de qué?**

**-Me encanta saber que aún te acuerdas de las cosas que hacíamos de pequeños- me dijo acercándose a mí. Me encantó ese acercamiento y no pude más que responderle de la misma manera sensual que él.**

**-Y a mí que estés aquí recordándolas- le dije acercándome a él aún más. Sentía su aliento y olía maravilloso. Olía a menta fresca, muy fresca. Era toda una tentación que oliese así, sus labios estaban listos para ser besados.**

**No pensé en lo siguiente que hice, pues me juré a mí misma que no pensaría esta noche. Acorté la poca distancia que había y lo besé, lo besé lentamente. **

**Esperaba que no me rechazase, que era lo que seguramente haría, pues tenía pareja y tenía que ser fiel. Pero lo que hizo a continuación no me lo imaginé jamás. Edward estaba aprisionándome de la forma más dulce que jamás de vi. Me agarraba de los dos brazos e inesperadamente el bol de palomitas se encontraba en la mesa.**

**El beso se intensificó y lo que de verdad no me esperaba sucedió. Su linda lengua me pedía permiso para explorar en mi boca, yo accedí inmediatamente. No había sensación mejor, pero por primera vez pensé en las consecuencias y me aparté bruscamente.**

**-Lo si...siento- le dije mirándolo con mucha intensidad, pues era lo que de verdad sentía. No quería que parara jamás.**

**-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago- me dijo y uní de nuevo nuestros labios. Sabían mejor de como yo los recordaba, ahora me daba cuenta, lo besaría más y más y nunca me cansaría.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Te amo

**Capítulo 6: Te amo.**

**Bella pov.**

**Los rayos del sol me despertaron pero no me importó ya que había tenido un sueño estupendo, maravilloso y qué pena que fuera un sueño... Me hubiera encantado que hubiese pasado de verdad... Estaba feliz y un poco aturdida también por la viveza de ese sueño.**

**Abrí los ojos y rápidamente tuve que cerrarlos por la molestia que me causaba los rayos del sol. Giré mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho en busca de sombra y me percaté de una hoja de papel que descansaba al lado de mi cabeza. Me extrañó bastante. **

**Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta mi cama. Lo último que mi cabeza me presentaba era a Edward llamando a mi puerta...Un momento... ¿llamando a mi puerta?**

**Me levanté demasiado rápido y me tambaleé. Tuve que sentarme en la cama para tranquilizarme y levantarme con cuidado. Miré hacia abajo y ahí supe todo... **

**Estaba totalmente desnuda. **

**Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando anoche? En nada, me gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia.**

**-Dios, ¿qué he hecho?- dije levantándome lentamente y girándome para observar de nuevo aquel trozo de papel, que sin duda sería una nota.**

**Me dirigí directamente hacia el cuarto de baño y me duché muy lentamente, tenía que aclarar mi mente. **

**No sabía cómo coño habíamos llegado a hacer el amor, por Dios... Había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen por segunda vez... Esto no podía estar pasando.**

**Pero tenía que reconocer que fue mi segunda mejor noche de toda mi vida, la primera también la pasé con él por supuesto y era muy frustrante... pues quería hacer todo con él, llevar una vida junto a él, demostrarle que le amaba más que a mi propia vida y que el me amase a mí de la misma manera, pero eso para nosotros era sólo un sueño, un perfecto sueño, que siempre se quedaría en el fondo de nuestra memoria. Sabía que él también sentía algo fuerte por mí, me lo explicaba las palabras dulces que me susurraba anoche mientras me hacía el amor... **

**Conocía a Edward bastante para saber que lo que había pasado anoche no era una reacción normal en él si no quería a la otra persona, era lo que deseábamos los dos desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que él conociera a Tanya.**

**Tanya...**

**Ahora si que me sentía culpable, ¿qué había hecho? **

**Edward le había puesto los cuernos a la madre de su hijo, ¿se podía ser más cruel? Y a mí me tocaba ser la cualquiera, la mujer que incitaba al hombre que le pertenecía a otra mujer... No podía sentirme peor.**

**Lloré y lloré no sé por cuánto tiempo. Lo que si sabía era que me encontraba sentada a los pies de la bañera, acurrucada y abrazándome con mis propios brazos las piernas, me sentía muy mal.**

**Sentí un aroma muy familiar y sabía quién era sin ni siquiera mirarle.**

**Alice...**

**No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente me ayudó a levantarme del frío suelo y me envolvió en una toalla.**

**Puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura y con el otro brazo me ayudaba a avanzar hacia mi habitación.**

**Cuando llegamos al borde de mi cama, comenzó a secarme y me ayudó a ponerme el pijama. Me tumbó en la cama y me tapó con las sábanas.**

**-Ni se te ocurra moverte- me dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación recogiendo a su paso mi camisón y mi ropa interior que se encontraban en el suelo...**

**De nuevo llegó a mis fosas nasales ese aroma que tanto deseaba, su aroma...**

**No podía oler mejor, era un aroma enloquecedor y estaba impregnado en las sábanas con tal fuerza que parecía que aún se encontraba en mi cama durmiendo conmigo.**

**No lo aguanté más y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Lloré por lo que éramos y por lo que podíamos haber sido... **

**Si una estúpida mujer no se dejase embarazar tan rápido...**

**No me reconocía, Tanya no tenía la culpa de tener por novio a un ser tan perfecto y tan tentador. Ella lo había agarrado con uñas y dientes para defender lo que era suyo, de la manera más fácil y eficaz, para que Edward se quedase siempre con ella... Un momento, ¿estaba pensando eso de verdad? ¿Podría Tanya ser capaz siquiera de eso? Era mala, lo sabía, me lo había demostrado, pero ¿podría una mujer llegar a eso? ¿Con qué fin?**

**Lloré y lloré aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Me giré hacia la ventana, dándome cuenta de que el dichoso papel no se encontraba allí, pero ¿qué...?**

**-Isabella ya basta- me dijo Alice con voz enfurecida- No vas a mortificarte más, lo pasado, pasado está- me dijo dejando una bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche y sentándose en la cama. Me miró fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan perfectos como los de él...**

**-A...Alice- le dije incorporándome y abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero con cuidado extremo por su vientre.**

**-Shh Bella, desahógate lo que quieras, pero por favor no te mortifiques más, no puedo verte así- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.**

**Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas y seguíamos en la misma posición, Alice de nuevo no dijo ninguna palabra, lo cual lo agradecía. Me tranquilicé y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar violentamente.**

**-Gra...gracias Alice.**

**-No me las des Bells, sé que me necesitas y eres como mi hermana, sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites- me dijo besándome la mejilla y cogiendo el tazón con lo que parecía ser sopa. Me ayudó a tomármela entera, más bien me obligó y seguidamente me tendió unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando.**

**Alice salió de la habitación para llevar la bandeja a la cocina, no sin antes arroparme hasta la nariz, sin duda sería una madre estupenda.**

**-¿Por qué sonríes?- me dijo Alice entrando en la habitación con una mirada pícara.**

**-Porque ya te imagino como una madre estupenda- le dije por primera vez sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-Bueno, sabes que tengo buenos genes para ser una madre excelente- claro que los tenía, Esme era la mejor madre del mundo, la quería con toda mi alma.**

**-¿No vas a preguntar nada?- le dije alzando una ceja, era muy raro en Alice no hacer preguntado nada aún.**

**-Bueno, ¿estás lista para responder a mis preguntas?- me dijo sabia.**

**-Si, ¿qué remedio tengo? Supongo que ya te habrás hecho una idea...- le dije evadiendo su mirada.**

**-Si, si te refieres al pedazo de papel que encontré en tu almohada, si tengo una ligera idea- me dijo sin un ápice de enfado, no la entendía... Debería estar furiosa conmigo.**

**-No la he leído, me dirigí directamente hacia el baño, no quería leerla. Alice te juro que no sé cómo pasó, estoy muy arrepentida por lo sucedido- le dije con el corazón en un puño y a punto de sollozar nuevamente.**

**-Shhh Bells, tranquila, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte- me dijo recostándose a mi lado y acariciándome el pelo- Mas temprano que tarde pasaría y lo sabes.**

**-No estoy muy segura sobre eso Alice, si me hubiera reprimido un poco, nada hubiera pasado. Nos dejamos llevar por las emociones del momento- le dije muy apenada.**

**-Bella no te atormentes más, no merece la pena. Piénsalo de esta manera, ya habéis saciado vuestro deseo, porque tengo que decir que es muy normal que los dos tuvierais ese deseo contenido, ya que los dos perdisteis la virginidad juntos y que yo sepa quitando a la odiosa de Tanya, mi hermano sólo a estado de esa manera contigo Bells- me dijo lo más sincera que pudo.**

**-Lo peor de todo esto es Tanya, le ha puesto los cuernos a la madre de su hijo.**

**-Se lo merece y lo sabes. Además los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, para estar juntos para siempre.**

**-No me siento mejor por eso Alice.**

**-Bueno ya basta, dejemos de pensar en Edward y su odiosa novia. ¿Quieres ver la nota o no?- me dijo pícaramente.**

**-No sé si debería.**

**-Oh, claro que debes Bella, es más te lo exijo- me dijo tendiéndome la dichosa nota.**

**Comencé a leerla e inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en mis labios...**

_**Buenos días mi Bella durmiente,**_

_**Quiero que sepas que ha sido la segunda mejor noche de mi vida, la primera también la pasé contigo, ese 10 de septiembre jamás se irá de mi memoria.**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres absolutamente preciosa, te quiero y te amo más que a mi propia vida, tienes que saberlo, nunca he podido olvidarte y mucho menos dejar de pensar en ti.**_

_**No quiero que te veas en la obligación de tratarme como antes, puesto que eso es totalmente imposible, dado que ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno del otro. Lo que no quiero es que te alejes de mí, te lo suplico.**_

_**Te amo,**_

_**Edward.**_

**La releí como 10 veces y Alice esperaba impaciente.**

**Su caligrafía era exquisita como todo él... Pero... Un momento... ¿Qué me qué?**

**¿Qué me amaba? Dios mío y ¿Por qué había embarazado a otra?**

**-Bella sé lo que vas a decir y no lo ha...- no la dejé terminar.**

**-¿Qué me ama?- le dije levantándome abruptamente.**

**-Bella tienes que creerle.**

**-¿CREERLE ALICE? ¡VENGA YA! ¿NO ES SUFICIENTE EL EMBARAZO DE TANYA PARA TI O QUÉ?- le dije fuera de mis casillas y en ese mismo instante me arrepentí. **

**Alice estaba a punto de llorar, las hormonas del embarazo comenzaban a hacer su tarea...**

**-Dios Alice, perdóname cariño- le dije avanzando hacia ella e intenté abrazarla pero ella no me dejó.**

**-No Isabella, quiero que te sientes en este mismo momento y escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte- me dijo muy pero que muy enfurecida... Había metido la pata hasta el final...- Te voy a contar todo lo que le ha pasado a Edward y el por qué le creo y tú mantendrás tu boquita bien cerrada- me dijo acusándome con su dedo y yo sólo pude asentir y tragar pesadamente- ¿Cuánto crees que llevan Edward y Tanya juntos? Sólo hablarás para contestarme a esta pregunta- me dijo cuando vio mi cara de no saber si hablar o no.**

**- Pues llevarán años Alice.**

**-Error Bella, ¿ves? No entiendes nada.**

**-Por eso quiero que me lo expliques- le dije y me arrepentí al instante, pues no podía interrumpirle. La miré con cara de pánico y ella sólo soltó una sonora carcajada... Malditas hormonas...**

**-Verás, Edward lleva con la zorra de su novia tan sólo ocho meses, sólo eso Bella, y te dirás, ¿ya está embarazada? Sí, lo está, y lo peor de todo es que se enteraron hace un mes que Tanya estaba de dos meses, es muy lioso pero es la verdad Bells- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Edward no sabe cómo pasó porque lo dejaron un tiempo y supuestamente el embarazo de Tanya es producto de una noche en la que los dos estaban totalmente ebrios- Me dijo retirándome un mechón de mi pelo que estaba en mi cara. Ahora lo entendía todo. Claro que lo entendía. La zorra de Tanya lo había atrapado queriendo. Si estaba embarazada jamás la dejaría- Sí, es exactamente todo lo que piensas- me dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos- Sé todo esto porque Jasper habló ayer con Edward, estaba muy apenado Bella, no sabe lo que hacer, ahora mismo está dividido entre la locura y la cordura. El amor por ti que lo tiene loco y el deber de quedarse al lado de la madre de su hijo- me dijo cogiéndome las manos.**

**-Pero Alice hay que ser muy mala para dejarse embarazar para atrapar a un hombre, ¿qué razón tendría para hacerlo?**

**-Es fácil Bells, sólo le interesa el dinero de Edward- claro. Ahora sí que lo entendía todo a la perfección...**

**-Ahora que lo dices Alice, es muy lógico, pero no lo sabes con certeza, quizás le quiera tanto que no quiere apartarse de su lado jamás- Alice me miraba con cara de ¿estás loca?**

**-Eres totalmente boba- me dijo sonriéndome y sacándome una sonrisa- Claro que sólo le interesa el dinero de Edward, ¿tu crees que es normal que una mujer embarazada se vaya a dormir a casa de una amiga a altas horas de la noche? No, no lo es Bells, ahí lo tienes.**

**-No, no es normal, pero puede que lo ame con todo su corazón.**

**-¿Crees que esa arpía tiene corazón?- yo sólo pude soltar una sonora carcajada y ella me siguió.**

**-La verdad lo dudo mucho, pero me da muchísima lástima el pobre bebé por la madre que va a tener- le dije un poco triste.**

**-Eres tan buena que eres tonta Bells, haya ella con su hijo. Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo- esto no pintaba bien...- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tanya al despedirse de ti en la casa de mis papás?- Claro, ¿cómo se le iba a escapar ese detalle a Alice Cullen?**

**-Pues buena pregunta, no quería decírtelo porque sabía cómo te pondrías, pero dada la situación te lo diré- de nuevo la miré a sus ojos- Me dijo, "es mío, no lo olvides".**

**-Es una auténtica zorra- dijo Alice levantándose con rapidez- Hay que hacer algo con esa arpía Bells, tenemos que hacer algo rápido para que se vaya de la vida de Edward y sí, me da igual el bebé que hay entre ambos, porque ahora mismo dudo que ese bebé sea de mi hermano.**

**-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados Alice, él me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, quiero estar a su lado, tener hijos con él, tenerlo todo con él- le dije tristemente.**

**-Ehh, arriba esa moral, ahora no puedes venirte abajo, tienes que ser fuerte y luchar por lo que quieres- me dijo cogiéndome una mano para que me levantara de la cama.**

**-Pero, ¿cómo voy a tratarlo ahora Alice? Es vergonzoso...**

**-¿Vergonzoso? Después de lo que hicisteis anoche no creo que ninguno de los dos tengáis vergüenza...- me dijo picaronamente y yo al instante me ruboricé.**

**-Dios Alice es tan difícil.**

**-¿Quién dijo que la vida fuera fácil? Si fuera fácil sería aburrida- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y encaminándose hacia el salón y yo la seguía desde detrás- Sólo piensa que lo amas con toda tu fuerza y piensa también en la espectacular cena de navidad que tendremos en dos meses- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.**

**-Alice Dios mío, no quiero ir- le dije sentándome pesadamente en el sofá.**

**-Tú eres la más indicada de estar en esa fiesta y lo sabes, no querrás hacer enfadar a una mujer embarazada, ¿verdad?- me dijo amenazadoramente.**

**-Está bien, tú ganas.**

**-Si, genial, tendremos que ir de compras, tienes que estar deslumbrante- me dijo maquinando todo en su cabecita- Bueno Bells tengo que irme ya, mi querido esposo me espera para comer juntos, ¿te vienes?**

**-No Alice, gracias por la invitación pero tengo que hacer varias cosas para el trabajo y quiero ir a correr un rato- le dije levantándome del sofá y acompañándola a la puerta.**

**-Cariño cualquier cosa me llamas- me dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Si, Ali, no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el encuentro llegó más temprano que tarde...**

**-¡Edward!- dijo Alice emocionada corriendo hacia su hermano.**

**-Alice ten cuidado- le dijo abrazándola con cariño y mirándome a los ojos con mucha intensidad... Juro que me derretiría. **

**Alice se encontraba a espaldas de mí y no pudo darse cuenta de esa conexión tan intensa.**

**-Buenos días Bella- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.**

**-Ho...hola Edward- estaba muy nerviosa.**

**-Oh, Hola Alice- dijo la zorra de Tanya cuando Alice deshizo el abrazo con su hermano. Yo la ignoré por completo como ella a mí.**

**-Hola Tanya, qué alegría verte- le dijo Alice con ironía- Ya se te empieza a notar el embarazo, estás más gorda que hace dos días- le dijo con una perfecta y triunfal sonrisa. Yo sólo pude disimular y decirle que ya me iba, iba a soltar la carcajada en medio de todos y no estaría bien...**

**-Adiós chicos- les dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para soltar la tan esperada sonora carcajada.**

**Alice 5- Tanya 0**

**Alice era estupenda, siempre sabía qué decir en cada momento y me encantaba.**

**Me encaminé hacia mi habitación para cambiar las sábanas de la cama, cuánto menos pruebas mejor... Abrí completamente la gran ventana de mi habitación para que entrara el poco calorcito de la mañana.**

**Limpié toda la casa, hice la colada, planché y cuando terminé estaba muy cansada, pero me apetecía correr mucho.**

**Me vestí con unas mayas ajustadas color negro con rayas rosas, marca Adidas y un top a juego que dejaba mi ombligo al descubierto. Me calcé mis deportivas también Adidas por supuesto y para terminar me coloqué el pulsómetro en el brazo izquierdo.**

**Cogí las llaves y mi me dirigí hacia el ascensor.**

**Corrí como dos horas seguidas, ahora me daba cuenta de lo en buena forma física que estaba, siempre me gustó el deporte pero era un poco patosa. Con el paso del tiempo lo fui menos y empecé a practicarlo.**

**Estaba totalmente sudada, los mechones de pelo que se salían de mi cola de caballo estaban pegados en mi cara, producto del esfuerzo.**

**Llegué al portal. **

**Saludé a Seth y me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Estaba ocupado por lo que esperé un poco.**

**-Bella- dijo una aterciopelada voz en forma de susurro. Dios que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios... **

**No me había percatado si quiera que él había llegado, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, levanté mi cabeza y le dirigí una mirada muy intensa.**

**-Hola Edward- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-Estás absolutamente perfecta- me dijo acercándose a mí. No podía consentir que se acercara más a mí, Seth estaba delante y podría decírselo a Tanya y entonces todo acabaría para nosotros...**

**-Gracias, pero no creo que esté muy presentable con este sudor- le dije de una manera muy sexy, no sé por qué lo hice, pero cuando se relamió sus labios supe que no fue una buena idea...**

**-Créeme cuando te digo que estás absolutamente perfecta- me dijo susurrándome en el oído en un momento que me cogió desprevenida mirando sus labios.**

**-Edward basta, esto no está bien y lo sabes.**

**-Bella yo te amo- Dios mío, ahora no. ¿Por qué me lo decía en este instante? No lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que me cogió del brazo y me metió con él en el ascensor y le dio al botón stop. El ascensor se paró y puso sus manos en mis caderas y fue acercándose peligrosamente a mí- No puedo contener el deseo que tengo hacia ti Bella- me dijo acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y besándome apasionadamente.**

**Yo sólo pude corresponderle, era lo que más deseaba en esta vida.**

**Poco a poco fue haciendo mucho, mucho calor. **

**-Bella te deseo en este mismo instante- me dijo con voz ronca producto de la excitación. La restregó en mi bajo vientre y solté un gemido- Eso es pequeña, quiero que gimas mi nombre y me pidas más y más- me dijo para volver a devorar mis labios nuevamente.**

**Empecé a quitarle los botones de su camisa y él me besaba toda la extensión del cuello.**

**Cuando hube terminado, empecé con su pantalón, se lo quité de un jalón junto con su bóxer, él me miro divertido y me maravillé al ver su miembro... Era enorme.**

**Ni siquiera sabía cuándo me bajó las mayas y mi tanga, pero lo hizo con tal rapidez que ya me encontraba desnuda.**

**-Absolutamente perfecta- me susurró para cogerme en brazos. Yo rodeé mis piernas en su cintura y estaba más que lista para que empezara el perfecto vaivén que sólo conseguíamos él y yo.**

**-Estas muy mojada- me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja e introduciéndome un dedo en mi cavidad. **

**-¡Edward!**

**-Oh, si mi amor, me fascina cuando gimes mi nombre- me dijo sacando su dedo y en su lugar penetrándome dulcemente. Nuestras miradas siempre estaban conectadas y empezamos un precioso vaivén- Mi amor eres una diosa- me susurró ajetreado por el ejercicio y eso me calentó aún más, como si eso fuera posible.**

**Muy pronto terminó vaciándose dentro de mí y yo estaba feliz.**

**Ahora no lloraría como esta mañana, ahora sólo seríamos él y yo.**

**-Te amo preciosa- me dijo bajándome y ayudándome a ponerme mi tanga y mis mayas.**

**Él se vistió en tiempo récord y ya estábamos listos para salir de aquel cubículo asfixiante.**

**-Mi vida te quiero más que a mi propia vida- me dijo abrazándome para después besarme dulcemente.**

**-Yo también te quiero Edward- le dijo sonriéndole y besándole tiernamente.**

**-No sabes el tiempo que llevaba esperando para que me dijeras eso- me dijo besándome de nuevo.**

**El ascensor pitó avisando que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y las puertas se abrieron.**

**-Adiós preciosa, descansa y sueña conmigo. Yo siempre lo hago- me dijo besándome en la frente.**

**-Lo haré, te quiero- le dije dándole un beso rápido en los labios.**

**Salí del ascensor y le dirigí una última mirada antes de entrar en casa. Me miró y me guiñó de una forma demasiado sexy. Era mi Dios griego, era perfecto. Con esos pensamientos entré en casa por fin y corrí hacia el baño para ducharme.**

**Cuando terminé, me encaminé hacia la cocina e hice la comida.**

**Comí y me puse con los papeleos del trabajo.**

**Estaba muy pero que muy agotada y cuando hube terminado con el papeleo me fui directamente a la cama sin cenar siquiera, no me apetecía comer nada, sólo dormir y soñar con mi perfecto dios griego.**

**Muy pronto sonó el despertador avisándome que ya era hora de ducharse para ir al trabajo. Gruñí y me levanté lentamente.**

**Cuando terminé de ducharme, me sequé y comencé a vestirme. Me puse un precioso conjunto de chaqueta muy formal, pues hoy tenía una reunión con mi jefe y tenía que estar muy bien vestida.**

**Me maquillé suavemente pero resalté mis ojos con un lápiz negro bien marcado.**

**La mañana pasó muy deprisa, pero más deprisa pasaron los dos meses.**

**Tan sólo quedaban dos malditos días para la famosa cena familiar al estilo Cullen...**

**Alice y yo habíamos ido hace 6 semanas a comprarme el "perfecto vestido" según ella, más bien me arrastró hacia el centro comercial. Ir con Alice a comprar ropa era agobiante, incluso con su embarazo, no se agotaba nunca. **

**Alice estaba casi de tres meses ya, tenía una barriguita adorable, ya se le empezaba a notar.**

**Flash Back.**

**-Bella no olvides ponerte el collar con la insignia Cullen- me dijo Alice mientras cogía un precioso vestido color rojo sangre.**

**-¿Pretendes que me ponga ese collar? No es nada apropiado Alice.**

**-Te equivocas, es muy apropiado para la ocasión- me dijo tendiéndome el vestido color rojo sangre y empujándome hacia el probador.**

**Me lo fui subiendo lentamente, pues para lo que costaba... no me podía permitir romperlo para no llevármelo.**

**El tacto del vestido era perfecto. Tenía la espalda totalmente descubierta, en forma de una "v" perfecta y llegaba hasta los riñones, justo encima del trasero. Por delante tenía el mismo escote en "v" y era imposible ponerte sujetador con ese vestido. Tenía unos pequeños detalles de diamantes justo en la terminación del escote, situado en el vientre. Era largo, me llegaba hasta el tobillo y era bastante ajustado hasta la cintura y después se iba ensanchando muy disimuladamente. **

**El vestido me quedaba como un guante, perfecto, pero jamás me lo pondría, era toda una provocación ir por ahí con semejante prenda.**

**-Sal de ahí ahora mismo Bella- me dijo Alice amenazante y no tuve más que salir del probador...- Oh Dios mío, te queda mejor de cómo lo imaginaba, absolutamente perfecto para la ocasión- me dijo volviéndome para verlo completo.**

**-Alice no es nada apropiado, ¿has visto este escote? Ni siquiera puedo llevar sujetador por el amor de Dios- le dije señalando mi pecho.**

**-Mejor, así no te estorbará- dijo para ella misma pero yo lo escuché todo perfectamente.**

**-Alice Cullen, ¿ a qué te refieres?**

**-A nada Bells, a nada- me dijo quitándole importancia- Ya me darás las gracias en un futuro- me dijo cogiendo unos tacones dorados, justo del mismo color que los detalles que tenía el vestido- El vestido, los zapatos y el bolso te los regalaré yo por papa Noel y no me repliques nada- me dije apuntándome con su dedo amenazador y yo sólo pude asentir. No quería volver a enfadar a una mujer embarazada...- A mi querido hermano le encantará.**

**Edward...**

**Final Flash Back.**

**Desde el encuentro que tuvimos en el ascensor, trataba de evitarlo por el bien de los dos. **

**Quería verlo, más bien deseaba verlo pero no era lo correcto.**

**Cuando coincidíamos nos saludábamos pero nunca volvimos a besarnos de nuevo ni mucho menos a tener más encuentros.**

**Su vida ahora era del hospital a casa y de casa al hospital, estaba muy liado y cuando salía, la arpía lo acompañaba a todos lados. Creo que se olía algo de lo nuestro...**

**Lo peor de todo era que él iría con Tanya y yo iría sola porque no tenía acompañante. **

**Alice me dijo que no hacía falta que llevase a nadie, pues no estaría sola en ningún momento de la noche, pero por lo menos no se entrometió demasiado en eso.**

**En ese momento decidí llamar a Jacob.**

**Hacía semanas que lo había estado pensado pero nunca me atrevía, ahora sí lo haría, era arriesgarme o ir sola a aquella cena.**

**-**_**¡Bella!**_**- me saludó Jake con la misma alegría de siempre.**

**-Hola Jake.**

**-**_**¿Qué tal estás? Desde que fui a recoger mi moto de tu casa no te he visto loca, quiero verte.**_

**-Estoy muy bien y sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos, como siempre cada vez que nos llamamos- le dije riéndome y él enseguida me acompañó.**

**-**_**Eso es cierto, por eso quiero verte lo antes posible.**_

**-Y me veras, si aceptas la propuesta que tengo para ti- le dije pidiendo por favor que aceptara venir conmigo, aunque viniendo de Jake, dudo mucho que tuviera algo que hacer un sábado y no querer acompañarme.**

**-**_**Pues tú dirás rompedora**_**- otra vez no... Bastante tuve con Emmet estos meses, cada vez que nos veíamos me decía sexy... era una situación bastante incómoda...**

**-Quiero que me acompañes a una cena de navidad.**

**-**_**Mmmm suena muy formal.**_

**-Lo es, será con los Cullen- le dije a Jake antes que nada, sabiendo que él y Edward nunca se llevaron bien...**

**-**_**Oh, claro, lo imaginaba, ¿es mañana verdad?**_**- me pilló totalmente por sorpresa, ¿cómo lo sabía?**

**-Si, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?- le dije muy sorprendida.**

**-**_**Pues verás, Alice me llamó hará como 5 semanas y me lo dijo. Supuso que tú no me llamarías hasta el día antes y supuso bien**_**- me dijo con una carcajada.**

**-Voy a matarla.**

**-**_**No, nuestra Ali es muy lista y lo sabes, a sí que ya tengo hasta mi atuendo escogido por supuesto por la enana.**_

**-La verdad me ha quitado un peso de encima, no me decidía Jake, sabes cómo soy para pedir favores.**

**-**_**Si lo sé, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Mañana te recogeré a las 8 de la tarde e iremos a casa de los Cullen a esa maravillosa cena**_**- me dijo esto último con ironía en su voz y consiguió su objetivo. Solté una gran carcajada y el me siguió.**

**-Gracias Jake, te debo una, mañana nos vemos. Un beso.**

**-**_**Si preciosa mañana nos vemos, adiós.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Fiesta y confesiones

**Capítulo 7: Fiesta y confesiones.**

**Bella pov.**

Me levanté bastante tarde, exactamente a las 1 de la tarde, pero aún así me fui a la cocina directamente para comerme un buen desayuno… La verdad era que no había comido mucho estos días por lo nervios de la fiesta y por supuesto la "relación" entre Edward y yo, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera…

Preparé tostadas, cereales, huevos y café y los puse encima de la mesa. Saqué de la nevera la mermelada de fresa y la leche y me senté para disfrutar de mi desayuno.

Me estaba metiendo el último trozo de tostada en la boca cuando el sonido del teléfono me distrajo…

Me levanté y cogí el inalámbrico del salón y descolgué.

-Buenos días Bells- dijo la eufórica voz de Alice.

-Hola Ali- dije sentándome en el sofá pesadamente.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bueno… después de dos analgésicos y una tila, bien…- suspiré.

-Bella no te atormentes, falta poco para que tu felicidad llame a tu puerta…- dijo muy convencida.

-Si, Alice y yo soy Jennifer López… no te jode…

-Ya lo verás, sabes que no me equivoco y sabes que tú eres mejor que Jennifer López…- sonreí ante sus palabras.

Estaba totalmente loca, pero aun así la amaba…

-¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Y mi sobrinito o sobrinita?

-Estupendamente Bells, no puedo ser más feliz, Jasper está atento en todo y me consiente en todo lo que le pido.

-Me alegro.

-Escucha- hizo una pausa- Te llamaba para recordarte que faltan unas horas para la gran fiesta de Navidad.

-Si… cómo olvidarlo…- dije irónica y ella soltó una risilla.

-Y también para recordarte que te pongas ese fabuloso vestido y el colgante con la insignia Cullen.

-¿Algo más?

-Si, que vengas con la sonrisa más radiante de tu vida- dijo seria y esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

-Eres increíble.

-Hazme caso, me lo agradecerás.

-Si, como sea, tengo que hacer cosas enana, nos vemos en unas horas…

-Cuatro horas exactamente…

-¡¿Cuatro horas?- dije extrañada y miré el reloj…

Era cierto…

¿Cuánto había tardado en desayunar?

Joder…

-Si, al parecer se te han pegado las sábanas, ¿no?

-Si…

-Por eso te llamaba, no me fio de ti- dijo con una sonrisa maligna seguro… como si la estuviera viendo…- No me hagas tener que ir hasta allí para arrastrarte hasta la fiesta, ¿entendido?

-Si, mi coronel- dije burlona y ella rio.

-Si, "soldadito", nos vemos en unas horas, te quiero, besitos.

-Chao mandona, besos- colgué y me levanté con una sonrisa.

Decidí lavar la ropa sucia que tenía y recoger la cocina después de la preparación de un desayuno para ocho personas…

Había comido como una auténtica cerda…

Miré el reloj ya eran las 5 y media de la tarde, así que decidí comenzar a relajarme para la larga y dura noche que me esperaba…

Eché sales aromáticas de vainilla en el agua caliente y me metí con cuidado de no resbalarme.

Estuve hasta que mis dedos estuvieron arrugados y de nuevo miré el reloj, eran las 6 y media de la tarde…

Una hora completa de baño… de puta madre… y encima no había conseguido relajarme ni siquiera un poquito…

Enredé una toalla en mi cuerpo y la fui restregando suavemente por mi piel, para secarla completamente.

Salí del baño y enrollé una toalla en mi pelo, mientras avanzaba hacia la cama para hacerla.

Hice la cama y cogí el tanga que me pondría.

Me dirigí hacia el armario y cogí la funda del precioso vestido con mucho cuidado y lo puse en la cama, totalmente estirado.

Cogí la caja de los zapatos que me pondría y la puse a los pies de la cama.

Bajé la cremallera de la suave funda del vestido y lo cogí con delicadeza. Me lo puse y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía justo enfrente.

-Perfecta- susurré con una sonrisa cuando miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Me dirigí al baño para poder maquillarme y me decanté por enmarcar mis ojos y mis labios con precisión. Tan sólo usé delineador negro para mis ojos y un pintalabios rojo para mis labios. Una base de maquillaje ligera y natural, polvos translúcidos y un poco de colorete.

Y ya estaba lista.

Me calcé los mortales zapatos y cogí el pequeño bolsito que llevaría.

Me miré nuevamente y me convencí del resultado.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre y fui hasta la puerta con cuidado de no tropezar ni caer.

-Preciosa…- susurró Jake mirándome de arriba abajo y yo le sonreí.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.

Jake llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta azul marino, haciéndolo parecer elegante y sofisticado, pero tremendamente sencillo.

Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar y cerré la puerta cuando entró.

-¿Lista para la espléndida cena en casa de los Cullen?- dijo irónico y yo solté una carcajada.

-Nunca podrá estarlo.

-Oh, vamos, no será para tanto… habrá comida y bebida gratis, ¿de qué te quejas?

-De cierta persona que se hace llamar "arpía"…

-Uhg… pelea de gatas… me gusta…- dijo burlón y yo le di un sonoro golpe en la nuca.

-No cambiarás nunca- me reí de su cara de dolor.

-Ni tú rompedora…- me guiñó y se sentó en el sofá- ¿Te queda mucho?

-No, recojo mi bolso y nos vamos- dije mientras avanzaba hacia mi habitación.

Metí todo lo necesario en el pequeño bolso y me acordé del colgante con la insignia Cullen.

-Joder…- murmuré cogiendo la delicada caja de encima de la mesita de noche- Ayúdame Dios a pasar esta noche lo más pacíficamente posible…- susurré mientras cogía el dichoso colgante.

Salí de mi habitación y llegué al lado de Jake.

-¿Y eso?- dijo señalando el colgante.

-Esto- dije dándoselo- Tengo que ponérmelo por orden de la enana- dije rodando los ojos y él sonrió.

-Anda, te ayudo- se levantó y se pude detrás de mí.

-Gracias, ¿vamos?

-Por supuesto- me cogió de la mano y avanzamos hasta la puerta, cogí las llaves y cerré suavemente.

Bajamos por el ascensor y fuimos hasta el coche de Jake, que extrañamente había podido aparcar justo enfrente del edificio…

Llegamos en un tiempo récord, creo que la conducción de los Cullen se les pegaba a todos aquellos que estaban a su lado…

-Vamos, relájate, no será para tanto- me dijo Jake mientras aparcaba entre la multitud de coches que había delante de la casa de los Cullen.

-No puedo…

-No entiendo tus nervios… se supone que eres una integrante más de los Cullen… siempre lo has sido, ¿qué diferencia hay ahora?

Muy buena pregunta…

La diferencia era que estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen, el cual tenía novia, arpía o no, era su novia y encima embarazada…

¡Viva la puta mala suerte!

-No lo sé…- dije antes de bajarme del coche…

No quería que Jake lo supiera… bastante tenía que lidiar

-Venga vamos- me cogió de la mano y llegamos hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches señores- nos dijo el hombre de confianza de Carliste.

-Buenas noches- respondimos los dos al unísono.

-¿Tienen invitación?- al parecer no me había reconocido, ya que Jake estaba delante de mí.

Cogí la invitación de mi bolso y me colé delante de Jake.

-Tome, Garrett- dije tendiéndole la invitación y él me miró sorprendido al llamarle por su nombre de pila…

-Señorita Bella- dijo antes de abrazarme y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa y me separé de él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Perfectamente bien- le sonreí débilmente, pero él pareció bastarle.

-Me alegro, guárdese la invitación, no le hace falta- me guiñó y nos dejó pasar.

-Lo que yo diga… estas hecha una rompe corazones- susurró Jake con voz burlona y yo no pude más que reírme…

Me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y pude ver muchas caras conocidas, todas… pero una llamó mi atención…

Edward se encontraba sentado en el sofá charlando animadamente con Esme, con la arpía a su lado, mirando maravillada a todo en particular…

En ese mismo instante pude observar que todo el salón me miraba…

Joder… tierra trágame…

Edward no tardó mucho en levantar su cabeza y mirarme intensamente de arriba abajo… como escaneándome…

J-O-D-E-R

-Bella…- me dijo Carliste que se encontraba hablando con un grupo de hombres que me miraban embelesados…

-Buenas noches Carliste- le sonreí y le besé en ambas mejillas antes de darle un abrazo.

-Todo el salón te mira…- me susurró bajito en mi oído y yo asentí ruborizada- Creo que no han visto mujer más preciosa que tú hija…

Yo me separé de él con una sonrisa débil, estaba muerta de vergüenza…

-He venido con Jake…- dije cambiando de tema y mi amigo apareció en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

Yo miré de nuevo hacia mi Dios personal y me fijé que no se había movido ni un ápice, que seguía mirándome con la misma intensidad, pero con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro…

Avancé junto con Jake y me atrapó unos bracitos pequeños.

-Hola, enana- dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bells, estás guapísima- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- Sin duda, acerté de lleno con tu vestimenta.

-Si, genial para ser el centro de atención…- rodé los ojos y Jasper y Jake se rieron.

-Hola, Jazz- le abracé y él me sonrió.

-Estás muy guapa- me guiñó y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Has visto la indumentaria de la arpía?- me dijo Alice en tono bajo- No te lo puedes perder… está hecho una facha…

-No me digas… nunca ha vestido bien…- Alice se descojonó de la risa, provocando que varias caras nos mirasen extrañadas.

Putos cotillas…

-Después nos vemos Bells, que tengo mucha hambre- dijo la enana arrastrando con ella al pobre de Jasper…

Yo no me lo pensé dos veces y avancé hacia mi perfecto adonis…

**Edward pov.**

Estaba sentado viendo la televisión, aunque en realidad no tenía ni puta idea de qué iba la película…

Sólo tenía cabeza para Bella…

Era imposible dejar de pensar en ella… todo me recordaba a ella…

-Mi amor…- dijo la empalagosa voz de Tanya, yo la ignoré por completo…- ¡Edward!- dijo irritada y yo la miré enfurecido.

-¿Qué haces gritando?

-Es que no te enteras de nada- dijo poniéndose delante de mí y pude ver su atuendo…

Ahora estaba más gorda que antes, nada que ver con el cuerpo delgado que la caracterizaba…

Ese vestido azul tan ajustado le sentaba como una parada en el culo… La pequeña barriga, donde se encontraba mi pequeño hijo, estaba totalmente apretada, haciéndola parecer repugnante… y ni que hablar del puto escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo… de podía decir que no había centímetro de piel para dejar a la imaginación…

El vestido era corto, pero no para que se le viera hasta la partida de nacimiento…

Lo dicho… totalmente repugnante…

-Tanya, ¿dónde vas así?- quizás soné demasiado cortante, pero era necesario… No quería que hiciese el ridículo.

-Pues a la mansión de tus padres a cenar, ¿dónde más iría?- dijo en un amago de sentarse encima de mí, pero yo fui más rápido y me levanté del sofá.

-¿No ves que ese vestido te está estrecho? El bebé estará incómodo tan apretado…

-Para nada mi amor, ahora me está mejor que antes- me sonrió asquerosamente y pude oler el empalagoso olor de su perfume…- Y a tu hijo no le pasará nada, está perfectamente…- dijo tocándose la tripa con dulzura…

Que pena me daba de mi hijo… pero de él me encargaría yo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Lo que tú digas… pero te sugiero que te cambies de vestido, no quiero que mi hijo esté enlatado…- dije hastiado de su comportamiento- Me voy a la ducha.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, guapo?- dijo con voz melosa y yo la miré enfurecido.

-No Tanya, son las 7 de la tarde y en media hora tenemos que estar en casa de mis padres- dije cortante quitando su mano de mi brazo.

-Pero hace mucho tiempo que no nos duchamos juntos, ¿es que ya no te gusto?

No… dijo la voz de mi conciencia y estuve totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-No empieces otra vez, Tanya, por favor… tenemos prisa y dudo mucho que puedas arreglarte en 20 minutos…

Bien, Edward… cada vez te estabas quedando con mejores excusas…

-Tú te lo pierdes…- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, seguro para comer como una cerda…

Joder… era pesada de cojones…

Con nervios y enfado en estado puro, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha.

Tardé más de lo necesario para estar el menor tiempo con Tanya y fue irremediable salir al cabo de 25 minutos…

Sólo tenía cinco minutos para arreglarme, de puta madre… no necesitaba más…

Salí del baño y miré cómo Tanya intentaba inútilmente abrocharse la hebilla de uno de sus mortales zapatos en su ancho tobillo…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no me cierra la mierda esta, ¿no lo ves o qué?- dijo de mala hostia y yo me giré hacia el armario para no reírme en su puta cara…

-Pues ponte zapatos bajos, no entiendo tu obsesión por los tacones…

-Tengo que ser la mejor, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?- dijo cambiando sus zapatos por otros con tacón, pero sin ataduras ninguna…

-Si, claro…- dije sacando uno de mis trajes de chaqueta.

Quité mi toalla de mi torso y me arrepentí de no haberme puesto el bóxer en el baño…

-Uhmmm…- emitió un sonido gutural y avanzó hacia mí…

-¿Qué haces?- dije implorando para que no se acercara…

-Viendo a mi perfecto novio en todo su esplendor… ya me había olvidado de como era mi hermoso "Eddie"…

Joder…

-Tanya tenemos prisa- quité sus manos de mi torso y me alejé de ella.

-Eres insoportable…- dijo saliendo de la habitación pisando fuerte…

Tú si que eres insoportable…

Me vestí en tiempo récord, más que nada porque estaba deseando llegar a casa de mi padres y ver a mi diosa de ojos marrones…

Salí de la habitación y me fijé que Tanya se había cambiado de vestido y se había puesto uno que le llegaba a las rodillas…

Gracias a los cielos…

-Vamos- le dije mientras cogía las llaves del Volvo y de casa.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y le abrí la puerta a mi "querida" novia…

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Buenas noches señor Cullen- me dijo Nahuel, como siempre, con extremada educación.

-Buenas noches Nahuel- le sonreí y él me dejó pasar.

-No entiendo la confianza que le tenéis al personal…- susurró Tanya en mi oído.

-Son personar antes todo, Tanya.

-Si, pero con distinta clase social…- dijo mirándolo con asco…

-Que yo sepa tú y yo somos de distintas clases sociales y aun así estamos juntos…

La dejé totalmente plantada en su sitio y me adentré en la casa y pude ver muchas caras conocidas… todas excepto la que ansiaba ver…

-Hijo, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo papá mientras me abrazaba.

-Muy bien.

-Ven, tengo que presentarte al director del hospital de Chicago- me dijo señalando a un hombre de mediana edad.

-Hola, Edward, soy Ricardo- dijo con una sonrisa amable y yo le correspondí al apretón de manos.

-Encantado Ricardo.

-Oh, el gusto es mío hijo.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa contigo?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Tanya y yo me giré haciéndola callar.

-Tanya, estamos en un momento de presentaciones…- dije disimuladamente y ella me sonrió malvadamente…

-Oh, haberlo dicho antes… Soy Tanya Denali, su mujer y madre de su hijo…- dijo cogiendo la mano de Ricardo y mi padre y yo la miramos con total contrariedad….

-Encantada señora Cullen…- mi estómago se apretó con tan sólo imaginar esa boda…

-Igualmente…- dijo orgullosa y yo la cogí del brazo antes de que dijera más barbaridades…

-Si nos disculpan…- dije a todos los presentes que habían presenciado la escenita, porque habían llegado más de diez hombres…

-Edward, para- dijo inocente y yo la miré enfurecido.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?

-Nada, ¿debería?

-No, no te vuelvas a meter en una conversación mía, ¿de acuerdo?- no quería montar una escenita delante de todos los presentes…

Ella bufó, pero se cayó, lo cual agradecí…

Miré al frente y me fijé que mi madre miraba a Tanya con odio… era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en la cara de mi madre…

Caminé hacia ella y me sonrió débilmente…

Si, sin duda no le gustaba nada Tanya…

-Hola, hijo, ¿qué tal?- me abrazó y le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Ahora mejor que estás aquí conmigo…- le susurré bajito para que nadie se enterara.

-Bueno… ten un poco de paciencia cariño, ya verás como todo se arregla- se separó de mí y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa- Hola, Tanya- se separó de mí y fue a darle dos besos a mi novia…

A pesar de su reticencia hacia ella, su educación era impecable… como siempre.

-Hola, Esme- sonrió con falsedad.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto?

-Perfectamente, tengo tantas ganas de que nazca y poder ver su carita igualita a la de Edward…- dijo con voz empalagosamente falsa…

-Bueno… eso lo dudo…- dijo mi madre, dejándome con la boca abierta al igual que Tanya…- Vamos a sentarnos…

Nos sentamos y comencé a charlar con mi madre de todo un poco… sin tocar el tema de hace unos minutos… pero de repente miré a todos en particular y me fijé que todas las caras, a pesar de estar hablando entre ellos, estaban mirando hacia la entrada…

Miré en esa dirección y vi la mujer más bella de todo el mundo…

Era ella…

Era Bella…

Estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido rojo sangre con un escote que debería ser ilegal… le llegaba hasta el ombligo, viéndose ese pendiente que tanto me gustaba lamer…

Me miró y su mirada era provocativa, pero inocente… joder… era un mezcla explosiva…

Se abrazó a mi padre y todos los invitados miraban y hablaban entre ellos complacidos…

-¿Es esa Bella?- dijo Tanya con voz de repugnancia…

-Si- dije sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo de diosa.

-Parece una auténtica puta con ese vestido…- dijo con rabia en su voz…

Envidiosa… esa era la palabra exacta para como se encontraba Tanya ahora mismo.

-Pues le queda perfecto…- le dije sin dejar de mirar a mi preciosa mujer, porque ésa sí que era mi mujer, ya me lo había demostrado con creces…

Pude observar cómo se hacía a un lado y presentaba a ¿Jacob? delante de mi padre.

¿Jacob era el afortunado que la acompañaba esta noche?

Joder… mi rabia cada vez era mayor y no podía controlarme… más bien estaba totalmente celoso…

Tuve que apartar la mirada de ellos para poder tranquilizarme…

-¿Perfecto?- dijo mirándola un desprecio infinito…

-Si- dije sin más y ella me miró con horror…

-Deberías de haberme dicho a mí eso, no a esa zorra- gritó, provocando que muchos invitados girasen sus cabezas para mirarnos.

-Es la última vez que la insultas en mi presencia y controla tu envidia, no quiero que montes aquí el numerito- dije giraba mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba mi madre.

-Está bellísima- dijo mi madre refiriéndose a Bella y yo asentí.

Miré de nuevo en su dirección y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho…

Bella estaba cogida de la mano de Jacob y éste tenía una sonrisa ladina en su asquerosa boca…

-Vaya… al parecer viene acompañada…- susurró mi madre mientras se levantaba…

Si dije que el escote de Bella tenía que ser ilegal, entonces más le valía meterla en la cárcel…

El vestido le llegaba hasta los pies, dejando ver, mientras andaba, unos preciosos zapatos de tacón dorados…

Joder…

Se volvió para saludar a Alice y Jasper, y tuve que cerrar la boca para que las babas no se me cayesen…

El mismo escote ilegal también lo tenía en la espalda…

Mi amiguito se estaba despertando y eso era un problema bastante grave…

Quité la mirada y miré a Tanya… para así quitarme el jodido calentón que tenía en este momento y tuve suerte…

-Hola- dijo con voz sensual y yo levanté mi mirada en el jodido momento en el que Bella estaba abrazando a mi madre, viéndosele más piel de la necesaria con ambos escotes…

-Hola, hija, pero mírate, estás preciosa- le dijo mi madre mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Esme, tú también estás muy guapa- se giró hacia nosotros y me sonrió.

-Edward…- susurró con voz que me pareció bastante erótica y mi entrepierna palpitó…

-Hola, Bella- dije lo más calmado que pude mientras me levantaba, ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para levantarme en el estado que me encontraba…

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo mientras me abrazaba y su embriagante perfume chocó literalmente contra mi cara.

Olía delicioso… olía a ella…

-Ahora bien…- le susurré contra la delicada piel de su oído- Estás preciosa- le sonreí y tuve que separarme por la odiosa voz de Tanya…

-Bella, Bella, Bellita…- dijo con falsedad y me resultó hasta asquerosa su interpretación…

-Tanya…- dijo mientras se separaba de mí, extrañando el calor de su cuerpo…

-Pensé que esta era una fiesta exclusiva…

-Así es, por eso no entiendo la presencia de cierta arpía en particular…- dijo dejándonos a mi madre y a mí con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente…

-Nada- dijo inocente- ¿Me dejas que te dé un consejo?- dijo acercándose a ella- Existen fajas para tapar los cúmulos de grasa- dijo bajito para que nadie se enterase, pero yo al estar tan cerca al igual que Jacob, soltamos una sonora carcajada…

Tanya estaba roja de la furia…

-Ahora si me disculpáis- dijo cogiendo la mano de Jacob, ahora fui yo quien estaba rabioso… cortando mi sofocada risa…- Voy a tomarme una copa, después nos vemos, un placer Esme y como siempre todo exquisitamente decorado- nos sonrió ampliamente y se alejó de nosotros, dejándonos a todos deslumbrados.

-Es odiosa…- susurró Tanya con fastidio y yo sólo pude sonreírle feliz…

Ignoré las palabras de Tanya para no liarla y me limité a mirar a mi diosa personal…

Era bellísima…

Ese delicado vestido envolvía su cuerpo de forma deliciosa, sin ser exagerado, pero con un toque totalmente sensual…

Mientras caminaba, los pliegues del vestido se subían y dejaban ver su precioso pie atado a esos altísimos zapatos.

Era una puta tentación y lo peor era que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba al público masculino… mentiría si dijera que la habían mirado todos y cada uno de los hombres que estaban presentes… siguiendo todos sus movimientos y yo estaba totalmente jodido…

Estaba celoso…

La seguí con la mirada, hasta verla sentarse con una sonrisa junto a Jacob en la barra de cócteles…

Estaban pasándoselo de maravilla y yo tendría una cara de amargado increíble…

-Mi amor…- otra vez la monótona voz de Tanya…- Ahora vendrá un amigo, lo he invitado yo- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo y yo me quité disimuladamente…

-¿Amigo? Que yo sepa sólo tienes a una amiga aquí- dije con una ceja alzada.

-Si, pero es que…- pensó lo que iba a decir…- Ha llegado hace una semana y el pobre no se desenvuelve muy bien con lo nuevo…

-Ya…- dije sin tragarme ninguna palabra y ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Le di nuestra invitación, ya que no nos hacía falta a nosotros…- dijo con un intento de sonrisa coqueta, pero le quedó como una extraña mueca…

-Genial- dije sarcástico y miré de nuevo a Bella.

Ahora se dirigían hacia una de las mesas repletas de comida.

Se sentó con elegancia y sorbió con la pajita el contenido de su copa, mientras me miraba de forma seductora…

Te vas a quemar Bella, te vas a quemar… gritó mi conciencia y le sonreí de lado, provocando un sonrojo por su parte…

Era absolutamente adorable…

**Bella pov.**

Nos alejamos y nos sentamos en los taburetes de la improvisada barra de cócteles, sintiendo la mirada abrasadora en mi nuca de cierto espécimen perfecto…

-¿Qué le pongo señorita?- dijo un muchacho joven muy simpático.

-Un San Francisco.

-¿Y a usted señor?

-Un Manhattan, por favor- dijo Jacob con excelente educación y yo me reí de él.

-Pareces un duque señor Black- me carcajeé.

-Y usted una diosa rompedora, señorita Swan- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y yo me descojoné en su cara.

-Tome- me tendió el cóctel y bebí con la pajita, mientras miraba a cierto adonis de ojos verdes…

Efectivamente, la mirada que había sentido al llegar no había cedido… seguía con la misma mirada, pero más intensa, como si eso fuera posible…

-Vamos a comer- dijo Jacob bebiendo lo que le quedaba del vaso y levantándose.

-No tengo hambre, pero te acompaño- dije mientras me levantaba con mi vaso en la mano, sorbiendo de la pajita de manera sensual mientras mirada a Edward…

¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque me gustaba provocarlo…

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí, es donde más comida hay…- dijo mi amigo y por primera vez quité la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos verdes y miré a la mesa.

La verdad es que había de todo… no me extrañaba en absoluto…

Después de una hora, mirando de soslayo a Edward, pude ver cómo conversaba con un hombre rubio, para poco después levantarse con la zorrona de Tanya y dirigirse hacia la salida, mi ánimo decayó como cien puntos…

Miré a mi amigo y lo vi bastante raro, no pude evitar mirarle con cara de preocupación…

-Jake, ¿qué te pasa?- le dije poniéndome a su lado.

-Creo que he comido demasiado marisco…- dijo sobándose la panza y yo le toqué la cara.

Tenía la cara totalmente hinchada…

-Por Dios Jake… estás ardiendo y encima tienes la cara roja a parches…

-Si, me ha pasado una vez que otra…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué bruto eres…- quité la mirada de su cara y busqué a Carliste con la mirada, cuando lo ubiqué, miré de nuevo a Jake- Jake llamaré a Carliste.

-Vale…- dijo con voz cansada y yo me levanté y me apresuré al lugar donde se encontraba Carliste.

-Carliste- dije con voz demasiada preocupada…

-Dime hija, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no es a mí, es a Jake, creo que le ha dado una intoxicación por el marisco- dije asustada y él asintió y me cogió del brazo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Allí- señalé con la cabeza el lugar donde de encontraba Jake y nso apresuramos para ir a su lado.

-Jake, ¿te duele algo?- dijo Carliste cogiendo su estetoscopio que descansaba encima de la mesa de al lado por casualidad.

-Si, la tripa- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Efectivamente Bella, es una intoxicación…- dijo sin nada de preocupación.

-Carliste, pero es grave, debería de llevarlo al hospital…- dije asustada cogiendo el brazo de mi amigo.

-No Bella, tranquilízate, Jacob estará bien, ahora le inyectaré un antibiótico para que esa hinchazón pare y una crema para la cara y te prometo que en una hora estará bien, o mejor que ahora- me guiñó y se alejó para coger las cosas necesarias.

Y así fue… la hinchazón de la cara casi había desaparecido y el malestar en general que sentía ya no lo tenía…

-Jacob deberás pincharte esto- dijo señalando el bote con el líquido que le había pinchado- Dos veces a día y tomarte cuatro antibióticos, cada seis horas, ¿de acuerdo?- Jake asintió y lo ayudé, junto con Carliste, a levantarlo de la silla.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- me dijo Jake mientras avanzábamos hacia la puerta.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dije como si fuera obvio- Pues irme contigo.

-De eso nada, tú te quedarás y disfrutarás de la fiesta.

-¿Estás loco? Me iré contigo y yo cogeré el coche, no puedes conducir.

-Ya he llamado a Sam para que me recoja, toma- dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo- Te llevarás mi coche y ya lo recogeré, ¿vale?

-No, no vale, no puedo dejarte ir, tengo que ir contigo.

-Te he dicho te estaré bien, prometo que le haré caso al doctor Cullen, pero ahora tú tienes que divertirte y mañana me contarás qué tal te lo has pasado- dijo con una sonrisa y yo no tuve más remedio que asentir.

-Da igual- cogí las llaves de su coche- Me iré en breve.

-No lo creo- dijo como si fuera obvio.

Dejé la conversación ahí y esperé junto a él a que Sam llegara.

Después de unos minutos, Sam llegó y se fue con mi amigo hacia su casa, a pesar de que no me gustara, no me había quedado otra que hacerle caso.

Me adentré en la casa y me dirigí inmediatamente al baño, tenía que refrescarme la cara…

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño, una mano me agarró con fuerza, pero con delicadeza, y me metió en una habitación totalmente oscura.

-¿Qué…?- no me dio tiempo a decir más nada… unos cálidos labios, inconfundibles, se apoderaron de los míos con rudeza…

-Te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire…

Esas dos palabras hicieron que mi corazón de saltase un latido y que después latiese como las alas de un colibrí.

Me amaba… me había dicho que me amaba, si me lo había dicho anteriormente, pero no como esta vez…

-¿Edward?- dije sin sabes qué decir…

-¿Esperas a alguien más?- dijo mientras me besaba toda la extensión del cuello, mi cuerpo se pegó más a él, involuntariamente…

-No… esto no está bien, Edward… no podemos…- intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible…

-Si, si podemos, te amo y tú me amas…- me dijo antes de atacar mis labios nuevamente, gemí en respuesta…

-Si, pero tienes novia y un hijo en camino…- dije separándome totalmente de él.

-No importa…

-Si importa Edward, no quiero ser la segundona de nadie, sólo te quiero única y exclusivamente para mí, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y él se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucha delicadeza.

-No llores mi amor, me partes el alma…- me besó en el tope de la cabeza- Quiero hablar contigo y aclarar todo esto, pero tu cuerpo me llama como un alcohólico la bebida…- me besó de nuevo y yo me dejé llevar…- No eres la segundona, nunca lo has sido, siempre te he tenido en mi mente y en mi corazón Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? Sólo me interesa el hijo que está en camino…- mi corazón se despedazó un poco… no es que ese pobre niño tuviera culpa, pero sería la unión para que la relación entre Edward y Tanya jamás terminara…

-Por eso mismo, no debes pensar en mí de esa manera, no debes…- sollocé.

-Si, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años y ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad de estar contigo no la voy a desaprovechar…- dijo seguro cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos… a pesar de estar oscuro, podía ver el brillo especial de sus ojos…- No dejaré a mi hijo tirado, eso jamás lo haría, pero puedo estar contigo y criar a mi hijo.

-Tanya no lo permitirá y lo sabes.

-Me da igual lo que diga Tanya, será así y punto- me besó en la frente- Lucharé por la custodia de mi hijo, no quiero verlo cerca de esa mujer…

-No puedes separarlo de su madre- dije segura.

-Nunca lo haría, pero si cortar el tiempo que esté con ella- posó suavemente sus labios en los míos y yo arremetí con mi lengua en su boca.

Ahora estaba totalmente segura de su amor, había dudado por las circunstancias de las vida, pero ahora todo era diferente… me estaba incluyendo en su futuro y eso había sido muy importante para mí…

-Te quiero- susurré con una sonrisa y él me sonrió de lado antes de besar nuevamente mis labios.

Cada vez estaba haciendo más y más calor y era insoportable…

Edward me cogió en peso, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento y me llevó a lo que supuse sería un escritorio, ya que la dura madera dio en mi espalda baja. Me sentó y me abrió las piernas un poco para que pudiese colarse en ellas.

Me cogió de la nuca y me besó el cuello con besos húmedos.

-Te amo, eres preciosa mi vida…- susurró mientras su lengua rozaba la parte central de mis pechos, hasta llegar a mi ombligo.

-Edward…- le advertí, pero sonó más a un gemido que a otra cosa…

-Quiero amarte…- susurró con voz ronca y toda la cordura que me quedaba se esfumó, dando paso a la locura…

Le quité la corbata con un fuerte jalón, provocando un gemido por su parte mientras jugaba con el pendiente de mi ombligo…

-Eres irresistiblemente hermosa…

Le fui quitando lenta y tortuosamente los botones de su camisa y él me subió en peso para subirme el vestido más fácilmente.

-Eres una diosa…- dijo mientras miraba embelesado mis piernas, pude ver fuego en sus preciosos ojos verdes…

-Y tú eres mi adonis personal…- le dije con extraña voz gruesa…

-Uhmmm…- gimió y me fue bajando el tanga rápidamente- Te llevo deseando desde que entraste por la puerta con este provocador vestido…- dijo tocando las gruesas tiras del vestido…

Muy pronto me quedé sin ropa interior y no me lo pensé dos veces y lo atraje hacia mí para besarle con rudeza.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su cinturón y éste desapareció casi al instante, al igual que sus pantalones y su bóxer…

-Te amo…- dije posicionándose en mi entrada y penetrándome suavemente.

-Edward… Dios…- clavé mis uñas en su fuerte espalda y apoyé mi frente en su pecho… estaba totalmente desbocada y tenía que tranquilizarme…

**-**Bella…- embistió un poco más rápido y más fuerte y me quise morir de placer…

-Edward… eres perfecto…- gemí un poco más alto y él adentró su lengua en mi boca, saboreando todos los rincones escondidos de mi boca…

-Bella… oh Dios… te amo…- puso sus manos en mis caderas y me acercó más a él, como si eso fuera posible… y embistió con fuerza…

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar…

-Edward, ¡más!- grité fuera de sí y él apretó más su agarre en mis caderas y embistió con mucha fuerza…- ¡Edward!- grité demasiado alto y él me calló con sus labios…

Poco después mi liberación llegó, clavando mis uñas fuertemente en su espalda y temí haberle hecho alguna herida…

-¡Bella!- Edward aceleró el delicioso vaivén y se derramó completamente dentro de mí…- Hermosa- me besó en los labios y yo caí desplomada encima de su cuerpo…

-Dios…- solté todo el aire que había contenido y apoyó su frente contra la mía y me sonrió, viéndose su rostro casi irreal reflejado por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas…

En ese momento sonaron las campanadas, anunciando el año nuevo…

-No hay mejor forma de recibir el año nuevo que esta…- susurró con voz todavía distorsionada por el ejercicio…

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…- dije con una sonrisa y entrelacé mis dedos con algunos mechones de su pelo mientras lo besaba suavemente…

Esperamos a que todas las campanadas sonasen y pudimos escuchar la euforia de los aplausos del público en el piso inferior.

-Al parecer todos ignoran nuestra ausencia…- dijo burlón.

-Mejor- dije convencida y de repente me acordé de algo.

-¿Y Tanya?

-Estaba cansada de estar aquí…- dijo con voz de no creerse nada…

-¿Qué sospechas?- le dije mientras me bajaba el vestido y él me tendía el tanga con una sonrisa torcida…

-No me creo nada de lo que dice…- dijo sin una pizca de dolor en su voz…

-No te entiendo…- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Creo que Tanya tiene algo por ahí…- dijo antes de darme un beso en la boca.

-Vaya…- le miré sorprendida…

-No lo sé seguro… Alice tiene que hablar conmigo sobre el tema.

-¿Alice?- él asintió- ¿Qué tiene que ver la pequeña duende en todo esto?

-Ha investigado…

-Joder… debería de haberla ayudado…- dije más para mí misma que para él.

-¿Ayudado?- dijo alzando una ceja- ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Algo… pero no sabía que estaba investigando a fondo…

-Joder… al parecer he sido yo el único ciego en este asunto…

-Es normal, Edward- le cogí la cara con mis manos y lo acerqué a mí- No puedes imaginarte que la madre de tu hijo te traicione…

-Ya…

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo hasta que escuchamos murmullos fuera de la habitación.

-Será mejor que salgamos- dije mientras le ayudaba con su corbata.

-Si- me besó y me sonrió de lado.

Era totalmente irresistible…

Nos encaminamos hacia fuera de la habitación y nos encontramos con la enana con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro…

-Vaya, vaya… pero si están aquí los "desaparecidos"- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos…

-Hola- sonreí de manera inocente y ella me examinó con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Bella, ¿te has acordado de mí? Creo que el vestido no puede ser más cómodo para el pre sexo…- dijo como si nada y yo me ruboricé bastante…

Era verdad… ahora me acordaba de las palabras de la enana…

"Mejor… así no te estorbará…"

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera sabido?

-Ja… lo sabía- dijo triunfal- Oléis a sexo por todos lados…

-Alice…- le advirtió Edward, pero ella hizo caso omiso…

-Bella ve a peinarte y a arreglarte ese vestido, creo que al llegar a la fiesta no te llegaba a las rodillas…- dijo mientras sonreí maquiavélicamente y yo inmediatamente miré mi atuendo…

Joder… era verdad…

-Si… voy al baño…- dije soltándome de la mano de Edward y dándome prisa.

¿Por qué tenía que estar involucrada en estas situaciones tan embarazosas?

**Edward pov.**

-Edward- me llamó mi "querida" hermana, ya que me había quedado mirando a Bella hasta que había desaparecido por la puerta del baño.

-¿No puedes ser más inoportuna, verdad?

-Agradece que he sido yo la que os he encontrado en esta situación tan…- pensó- Embarazosa…

-Ya… claro… como si tú no supieras nada…

-Bueno hermanito… más de lo que imaginas, pero os ayudo siempre- me sonrió y yo no pude más que sonreír- Quiero que vengas a casa por la mañana, ¿vale?

-Vale- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Vamos a descubrir a esa arpía…

-Nada me haría más feliz… pero el problema es mi hijo Alice…

-Bueno… no creo que sea tuyo…- mi mandíbula cayó al suelo…- No me mires así, tú lo sospechas igualmente…

-Ya… pero es chocante escucharlo de otra persona.

-Lo sé y a mí también me entristece, pero estoy casi al 100 % que no es nada tuyo, ya se verá…- dijo segura.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces mañana te veré, ¿vale?- ella asintió.

-¿Estoy presentable enana?- dijo la suave voz de mi ángel y nos giramos para mirarla…

Estaba más bella que antes si eso era posible…

Su cara sonrosada por el ejercicio era adorable…

-Si… ahora vente conmigo para que nadie sospeche, todo el mundo ha estado preguntando por "la diosa de la fiesta"- dijo con una sonrisa y me dio una punzada de celos…

-Dios… qué vergüenza…- dijo mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Nah…- dijo la enana quitándole importancia- Les he dicho que eres una chica muy ocupada…

-Si- asintió y me miró- Mañana nos vemos, ¿ok?

-Vale- le besé suavemente en los labios durante dos segundos, ya que mi querida hermana la estaba arrastrando escaleras abajo- Te amo- le grité y ella sonrió.

Sin duda mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados…


	8. Capítulo 8 Descubriendo la verdad

_**Capítulo 8: Descubriendo la verdad.**_

**Edward pov.**

Estaba llegando a la casa de mi hermana Alice, pues había quedado con ella para que me informase de todo lo referido con la mentirosa de Tanya...

Aún no podía creer que Tanya no fuera la persona que yo creía que era... Era chocante.

Pensar que la mujer que te va a dar un hijo era una arpía, era algo que no se podía asumir rápidamente.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento que pertenecía a la residencia de mi hermana y me bajé rápidamente, pues la verdad estaba ansioso por saber toda la verdad.

Subí por el ascensor y llamé al timbre, encontrándome a una preciosa Alice tocándose su barriguita.

-Hola enana- le dije con mucho amor besándole las mejillas y abrazándola con mucho cuidado.

-Hola Edward, yo también te he echado de menos- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y sonriéndome dulcemente.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- le dije cerrando la puerta y dejando mi abrigo en el perchero

-Ha ido a comprar unas cosas para mí, tengo mucha hambre Edward y se me antojan cosas que jamás comería- me dijo con una mueca graciosa.

-Eso está bien, sigues estando muy delgada, come todo lo que quieras pero sin pasarte con algunos alimentos- le dije en mi papel de médico.

-Si doctor cañón, a sus órdenes- me dijo con un gracioso saludo militar y no pude más que reírme y ella se unió.

-Así que... ¿doctor cañón?- le dije tomándole el pelo.

-Claro, todas tus pacientes babean por ti hermanito, mírate, estás muy bueno- me dijo con picardía y me guiñó un ojo. Se sentó en el sofá y golpeó a su lado para que me sentase- Bueno hermanito todo lo que ves en la mesa es toda la información que Peter ha podido conseguir, hay más de lo necesario para sacar a esa arpía de tu vida- dijo esto último más para sí misma que para mí.

Me incliné unos centímetros sobre la mesa y me horroricé con lo que vi.

Había información de todo tipo: fotos, mensajes, documentos firmados, de todo...

En las fotos aparecía Tanya con un hombre que me resultaba bastante familiar y miré a mi hermana con la foto en la mano.

-Si, es lo que piensas, ese hombre se llama James, es su amante, estaba en la fiesta de fin de año, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se infiltró en la fiesta demasiado bien, pues ni Garrett se dio cuenta y ya sabes lo eficaz que es en su trabajo- me dijo despacio para ver mi reacción. Miré de nuevo a la foto y la dejé encima de la mesa. Cogí otra foto y en está salían ellos dos pero muy acaramelados, se estaban besando apasionadamente y el paisaje era lo que me pareció ser el bloque de pisos donde vivía la supuesta amiga de Tanya. Lo conocía porque la había recogido un par de veces.

Qué estúpido fui...

La supuesta amiga no existía, era su amante y los dos se estaban riendo de mí en mis narices... Pero eso era lo último que haría Tanya a mi lado.

Ahora tenía que averiguar el supuesto plan de ambos...

-No puede ser...- dije incrédulo a todas las imágenes que me mostraba mi hermana.

-Es mala Edward, no tiene corazón y estas fotos no son lo peor, hay documentos que tengo que enseñarte, aunque sé que te causará dolor, tienes que saber la verdad.

-Alice no la amo, ni siquiera la quiero, la única mujer a la que he amado es a Bella, eso lo sabes de sobra- le dije muy seguro, no había estado más seguro en mi vida.

-Lo sé Edward y tengo que decirte lo feliz que soy gracias a que al fin os hayáis decidido a amaros- dijo con una sonrisa perfecta- Pero tienes que ver estos documentos- me dijo tendiéndome varios folios y cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de enfado.

En los folios había toda la vida de Tanya, antes de haberla conocido.

Era increíble...

Tanya había sido pobre toda su vida, nada que ver con la lujosa casa que supuestamente poseía en su país y con el porche que tenía, me los había enseñado en fotos. Ahora todo encajaba...

Tanya era ambiciosa y su mayor deseo era el de ser rica, por eso se había encaprichado en estar conmigo, aunque le dijese que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, sólo quería mi dinero...

Era una zorra.

Miré a mi hermana incrédulo.

-Lo sé Edward, yo sabía que era mala, pero no para llegar a ese extremo.

Seguí ojeando los folios y leí lo siguiente. Si lo de antes me había dejado de piedra, lo de ahora me daría un infarto... pero de lo enfadado que estaba...

Tanya se había dedicado a la prostitución hasta antes de conocerme y su tal amiguito James era su chulo, al que le daba todo el dinero y así vivían... En un asqueroso apartamento de no más de 30 metros cuadrados y del que debían el alquiler por meses...

Era incríble...

Las fotos demostraban todo, el horrendo apartamento, a Tanya vestida como una cualquiera, lo que era, montándose en un coche, seguro para ejercer sus servicios...

Una puta...

Cuando llegara a casa la pondría de patitas en la calle, ahora estaba más que seguro que ese bebé no era mío, porque ahora me acordaba de que la noche que estuve ebrio me quedé dormido completamente y la dejé enfadada con todas las ganas de hacer el amor, aunque, ¿eso era lo que verdaderamente pasó o no? No estaba seguro del todo...

Lo que quería era hacerme creer que ese bebé era mío para poder ponerle mi apellido y así sacarme todo el dinero posible cuando me dejase después de eso.

Era fría y calculadora...

-Alice es increíble- le dije dejando todos los documentos encima de la mesa y poniendo mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá, estaba pensando en lo imbécil que había sido todo este tiempo.

-Edward cariño- me dijo Alice acariciándome el pelo y yo cerré los ojos, me gustaba como mi morena de ojos marrones me los acariciaba, pero mi hermana Alice me tranquilizaba mucho- Lo que tienes que hacer es aguantar, me dirás que estoy loca, pero tienes que confiar en mí, esa arpía pagará por haberse involucrado, pero tienes que soportarla por tres meses más- abrí los ojos y la miré con cara de horror. Estaba completamente loca- No me mires así, Edward Anthony Cullen, la soportarás, porque la humillación será más grande si esperas, de eso me encargaré yo, te lo juro hermanito- dijo Alice con mucha seguridad.

-¿Cómo quieres que la soporte Alice? Sabiendo todo lo que sé...

-Fácil, la soportarás hasta que el bebé nazca, porque ahora mismo tenemos muchas pruebas hermanito, pero verdaderamente no sabemos con seguridad que ese bebé no pueda ser tuyo. Cuando nazca, podrán hacerle la prueba de paternidad y será coser y cantar- me dijo levantándose del sofá y cogiéndome la mano para que la abrazase. Nos fundimos en un abrazo muy fraternal y me murmuró un "confía en mí".

Nos despedimos y me dirigí hacia la casa de mi verdadera mujer...

**Bella pov.**

Hoy era el día de reyes, 6 de enero, y estaba de lo más nerviosa, pues hoy habría otra espléndida cena en casa de los Cullen, cómo no, todo gracias a Alice. Ella decía que el día de hoy merecía ser especial y claro, un día especial para Alice incluye vestirse elegante y calzarse tacones de infarto, si no, no estaba contenta...

Se había encargado el conjunto perfecto, el cual yo me había resistido a ponerme millones de veces, pero ella nunca se da por vencida y me montó una escenita de llantos en medio de la tienda, todos los presentes nos miraban, a mí con cara de horror y a ella con cara de pena, por supuesto, porque su embarazo daba ternura y hacer llorar a una mujer embarazada no tenía precio... Tuve que calmarla diciéndole que me llevaría el conjuntito y que me lo pondría para dicho día... Era un angelito endemoniado...

Por otra parte estaba mi querido dios griego, mi Edward.

Había estado conmigo todo el fin de semana, pues la odiosa de Tanya se iba a casa de una amiga a dormir, yo sinceramente no me lo tragaba, pero eso nunca se lo diría a Edward.

Ya no me sentía mal por ser la "otra" o la "segundona", él me había demostrado que no era así, que yo era su única mujer y que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Me había cuidado como el diamante más preciado de todo el universo, era tierno, bueno y comprensivo conmigo, no podía ser más perfecto... Me lo había demostrado justo este fin de semana, pues caí en un resfriado horrible y él fue el encargado de hacer mi comida, de darme los medicamentos a las horas exactas, había limpiado toda la casa e incluso había arrancado a mi precioso bebé, mi hermoso coche, para que no se quedara congelado con las heladas de las noches.

Era todo un ángel.

Mi dios griego.

Mi Edward.

En todo eso estaba pensando cuando estaba tumbada en la cama, pues aún no me encontraba demasiado bien. Edward se había ido a trabajar esta mañana después de darme indicaciones muy estrictas sobre mi salud. Era muy sobreprotector, pero para algunas cosas me encantaba.

Me levanté y me di una rápida ducha caliente y me envolví en una bata de algodón azul y me dirigí hacia la cocina para prepararme un té caliente. Cuando estuvo listo, me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y contemplé la soleada mañana mientras sorbía mi taza de té.

Estuve bastante tiempo pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Edward y lo mucho que él me amaba a mí. Estaba muy feliz, al fin estaba con el único hombre que había querido a mi lado.

Me levanté y fregué la taza y la coloqué en su sitio. Cogí los antibióticos y un vaso de agua y me los tomé enseguida, me sentía mucho mejor con esas pastillas, ya casi no tenía nada del resfriado.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó y me encaminé al salón para cogerlo y sentarme en le sofá, esas pastillas me hacían muy bien, pero también me dejaban muy cansada.

-¿Si?

-¡Bella!

-Hola Alice, ¿qué tal?

-Estupendamente, pero cuéntame tú, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estas mejor?

-La verdad es que sí, Edward tiene manos de santo.

-¿Manos de santo? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermanito? Aprovechándose de una pobre enferma...

-Alice, no es lo que estás pensando.

-Oh, claro que no Bella, el doctor sexy te habrá revisado constantemente para saber de tu salud, es su trabajo- me dijo con tal ironía que no se lo creía ni ella.

-Alice ya basta, desde que nos vistes a los dos juntos en la casa de tus padres estás de lo más metiche.

-Esa es mi virtud Bells, saber de todo el mundo y claro que me interesa saber vuestra vida, en breve serás mi cuñadita.

-Alice estamos muy bien así, además él tiene oficialmente su novia y no puedes decir eso, tú tienes una cuñada encantadora- Ahora me tocaba a mí ironizar un poquito...

-Isabella Marie Swan- Dios... No podía haber enfadado de nuevo a una mujer embarazada...- Que sea la última vez que te diriges a esa arpía como encantadora, no lo es y lo sabes mejor que yo- dijo muy enfurecida.

-Vale, pero tú no vuelvas a hacer comentarios de ese tipo Ali, no más.

-Bueno eso se verá...- No se rendía nunca- Te llamaba para saber cómo estabas y para recordarte que el conjunto te lo dejé en tu armario.

-Si Alice, es imposible que se me olvide.

-Así me gusta, póntelo y estarás deslumbrante- me dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro Alice, después nos veremos, un besito para mi ahijado o ahijada- le dije con una involuntaria sonrisa.

-Claro cómo no... A mi bebé si y a mi no...- dijo con falsa tristeza.

-Claro que no Ali, para ti uno más grande.

-Así me gusta, un beso cariño, después nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós Ali.

Colgué y me levanté para una sesión de belleza. Si, porque ahora no me reconocía, pues ahora quería estar perfecta para cada ocasión y antes me daba igual, pero siempre siendo la mujer más sencilla del mundo.

Pasaron varias horas y sólo me quedaba quitarme la mascarilla de chocolate que tenía en mi cara, pero el timbre de casa sonó y salí corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Bella?- dijo mi dios griego con su perfecta ceja alzada y con cara de estar a punto de partirse de risa.

-Dios Edward- le dije corriendo de nuevo para lavarme la cara enseguida. ¡No me podía ver así por más tiempo! Sentí la puerta cerrarse cuando yo iba a medio camino y sentí su fuerte pecho en mi espalda.

-No huyas de mí, siempre estarás hermosa, aunque tengas la cara verde- me dijo susurrándome y pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Después me dio un beso húmedo justo en mi nuca, mi piel más sensible y sentí un escalofrío por toda mi espalda- No sabes lo que provocas en mí hermosa- me dijo restregando su prominente erección por mis nalgas.

-Edward- le dije en advertencia.

-Bella sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo- me dijo pícaramente y me giró para quedar cara a cara con él. Tenía los ojos de un verde oscuro, mostrando deseo, mucho deseo y eso me volvió loca.

Avancé los pocos centímetros que nos quedaban y le di un beso de película. Un beso mostrando la lujuria que sentía por él. Él en respuesta, puso cada mano en cada una de mis nalgas y me subió aguantando todo mi peso en sus fuertes brazos.

-Estás más fuerte que de costumbre, es un pecado que vayas por ahí así- le dije sonriéndole y pasando mi lengua por mis labios, sabía que lo volvía loco, su mirada seguía todos mis movimientos y su mirada se puso aún más oscura, eso me enloqueció aún más. Seguidamente comencé a besarle el cuello con besos húmedos.

-Y tú me provocas demasiado como para hacerme esas cosas- me dijo apuntando a mis labios con su barbilla y yo le dediqué mi sonrisa más sexy.

Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y él apretó más mis nalgas y de mis labios salió un gemido involuntario.

-Mmmm me fascina cuando gimes mi vida- me dijo con voz ronca y comenzamos a movernos, a lo que supuse era mi habitación.

-Edward tengo que quitarme todo esto de la cara- le dije cuando me puso encima de la cama y se iba quitando la camisa.

-De eso nada, te lo quitaré yo con mi lengua- me dijo pasando su lengua por toda la comisura de mis labios- Mmmm no he probado un chocolate tan bueno nunca, debe ser por la mezcla de tu piel de caramelo con ese chocolate tan dulce, eres una diosa- me dijo esto último susurrándome lentamente en mi oído y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, me volvía loca.

-Edward me vuelves loca- le dije besándole el cuello y succionando levemente. Gruñó levemente y comenzó a desatar el camisón que llevaba. Lo deslizó y me lo quitó con rudeza. Yo gemí más alto que antes y él me miró y me sonrió de lado, este hombre sería mi muerte.

Mis manos bajaron hacia su pantalón para quitar la hebilla del cinturón y posteriormente el botón y la cremallera del mismo.

En poco tiempo los dos estábamos desnudos y sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Hicimos el amor varias veces, este hombre era incansable y decidimos ducharnos, pues pronto sería la hora para ir a la casa Cullen para la gran cena...

-Edward, ¿y Tanya?- no pude evitar preguntar cuando me estaba envolviendo en una toalla y me secaba suavemente.

-Está de nuevo con su amiga- me miró como diciéndome que no se creía ni una palabra y la verdad, yo tampoco me lo creía.

-¿No irá a la cena de esta noche?

-No, dice que su amiga la necesita y bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre Bella- me dijo cansado de lo mismo- Sé que no es verdad, su amiga sigue viviendo en su país, la llamé el otro día, cuando Alice me informó de todo, como ya sabes, se ve con otro hombre, no es que me de igual, pues sabes no la quiero, pero no soporto que me tomen por tonto, aunque hay una razón mayor, no quiero que le dé un berrinche cuando le diga que sé toda la verdad, falta poco para que el bebé nazca- me dijo cuando me hubo secado perfectamente y dijo la palabra "bebé" por primera vez, siempre se refería a su hijo.

-Edward, ¿bebé?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-Si Bella, dudo mucho que ese bebé sea mío, no puedo decírtelo con seguridad, pero en cuanto nazca me haré la prueba de paternidad.

-Tanya no lo consentirá- le dije muy segura, la conocía tan bien que parecía que llevaba toda la vida con ella, era mala, muy mala.

-Lo se, pero ser médico tiene sus ventajas- me dijo con un intento de sonrisa, pero se quedó en una mueca- Ya verás como consigo hacerle esa prueba, es sencillo mi amor, ya lo verás- me dijo cogiéndome en brazos y haciéndome cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Yo no paraba de reír al igual que él, aunque él forzaba un poco la sonrisa, era normal, no estaba pasando por un buen momento, su supuesta novia era mala, muy mala y su supuesto hijo, a lo mejor era de otro hombre... de locos... pero para eso estaba yo con él para apoyarle en todo y hacerle sentir mejor.

Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos los dos a casa de sus padres, yo no quería aparecer junto con él y que todos nos vieran, pero el tenía otros planes...

-Tú vendrás conmigo Bella, ya me da igual que todos lo sepan, tu eres mi verdadera mujer, quiero que sepan la verdad de una vez- me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y empujándome hacia dentro. Yo no puse más resistencia y nos encaminamos hacia la mansión Cullen.

Sería una noche larga, muy larga y llena de emociones desagradables...


	9. Capítulo 9 Enfrentamientos y decisión

_**Capítulo 9: Enfrentamientos y decisión.**_

**Bella pov.**

**Llegamos a la mansión Cullen en una hora al menos, me extrañaba bastante que Edward no condujera como lo hacía habitualmente, siempre veloz, mi forma de conducir era la típica Cullen, estar tanto tiempo al lado de ellos provocaba que se te pegaran todas las manías posibles... pero hoy era totalmente diferente, pues siempre llegaba a los sitios en un santiamén, mi cara demostraba la duda reflejada.**

**-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me dijo Edward mirándome con cara de duda y cogiendo mi mano izquierda.**

**-Nada, sólo se me hace extraño que los dos estemos como en el pasado, me gusta mucho- le dije con una sonrisa- Además veo que el señorito Cullen ha cambiado su forma de conducir- le dije pícaramente acercándome a él y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Después lo miré y no dejó que me apartase, yo sólo pude sonreírle.**

**-Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado Bella- me dijo cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo y sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para empujarme hacia él- Y no, no he cambiado mi forma de conducir, solo no quiero que este momento en el que estamos los dos solos termine, quiero estar contigo así para siempre- me dijo besándome dulcemente, con una dulzura increíble. Estábamos los dos en nuestra burbuja personal cuando el coche que se encontraba atrás nuestra pitó y enseguida Edward puso de nuevo en marcha el coche a regañadientes.**

**Unos diez minutos más de camino y ya nos encontrábamos enfrente de la imponente mansión, siempre me sobrecogía, pasara el tiempo que pasara. **

**No había soltado mi mano en todo el camino, se sentía tan bien, estar él y yo como antiguamente, me encantaba.**

**-Las señoritas primero- me dijo Edward cuando nos paramos en la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes darme un sonoro beso en los labios y murmurarme "te amo".**

**-Hijo- dijo Esme corriendo hacia nosotros y cuando llegó se abalanzó hacia Edward y lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Bella, cariño que guapa estás- me dijo Esme como siempre tan amable, la quería mucho.**

**-Hola Esme- le dije con una sonrisa y besándole sus mejillas para terminar en un cariñoso abrazo. Edward me miraba desde la espalda de su madre con tal intensidad que tuve que apartar la mirada. Ese hombre sabía cómo dirigir mis emociones a su antojo.**

**-Hermanito- dijo una muy hermosa Alice con su pequeña barriguita.**

**-Hola enana- le dijo Edward mientras le abrazaba.**

**-Bella- me dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome.**

**Siguieron todos los saludos convenientes y pasamos al salón, pues todos habían salido en nuestra búsqueda para darnos la bienvenida. Aunque faltaba la persona que menos quería ver, se suponía que debía estar aquí ya...**

**-Hasta que al fin llegas- dijo una muy mal humorada Tanya hacia Edward.**

**-Cuando he podido- dijo Edward mirándola con odio, pues no era para menos, después de todo lo que me contó Edward, que él y Alice habían descubierto... era para no volver a verla jamás, pero era un hueso muy duro de roer...**

**-Si, claro, ¿Cuándo has podido? Que yo sepa has salido de trabajar temprano- dijo mirándome por primera vez a mí con mucho, mucho odio.**

**-Si, ¿y qué?- dijo Edward por primera vez enfadado, estaba bastante enfadado y eso no me gustaba.**

**-Edward tienes que ver la cuna de tu ahijado o ahijada, ven- dijo Alice cortando la conversación tan desagradable, menos mal que ella sabía actuar siempre acorde con la situación, cogiendo la mano de su hermano y dirigiéndolo escaleras arriba.**

**-Bella cariño ven a ver el pastel tan bonito que he hecho- me dijo Esme dándose cuenta de la pelea que tenía con Tanya sólo con nuestras miradas, si las miradas matasen...**

**-Claro Esme, enseguida- dije mirando por última a la arpía de Tanya.**

**Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Esme cerró la puerta, me esperaba en este mismo momento una conversación que no quería tener...**

**-Bella cuéntame todo- me dijo sentándose en una silla y ofreciéndome a mí otra a su lado.**

**-¿Qué quieres que te cuente Esme?- me hice la desentendida, ya sabía yo de dónde había heredado Alice su carácter cotilla y sabelotodo, pero me encantaban tal cual eran las dos, las amaba con todo mi ser.**

**-No te hagas la tonta conmigo Bella, lo sabes perfectamente, no me hagas obligarte a que me lo cuentes- me dijo con su dedo amenazador.**

**-Pues nada, ¿no es obvio?- le dije pidiéndole con los ojos que no siguiera con el tema, no quería hablar de ello ahora, no estaba de humor y más con la odiosa de la arpía esa merodeando por aquí...**

**-Claro que es obvio cariño- comenzó con su tono maternal- pero quiero que me lo cuentes, me hace muy feliz Bella- me dijo colocando un mechón de mi pelo que se había salido de su sitio.**

**-No puedo contártelo aquí Esme, la arpía estará merodeando...**

**-¿Arpía?- me dijo con cara burlona y con su perfecta ceja alzada. ¿Había dicho arpía en voz alta? La miré de nuevo, pues tenía la cabeza gacha y cuando la miré las dos estallamos en carcajadas- Ese mote le va como anillo al dedo- me dijo quedándome helada, ¿no le caía bien?**

**-Esme, ¿no te cae bien? Digo, te va a dar un nieto.**

**-No Bella, esa mujer no me gusta, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que esa mujer no era para mi hijo, sólo hay una mujer para mi hijo...- yo me quedé muda totalmente deseando que terminara la frase- y ésa eres tú- me dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme y yo le correspondí- Te quiero como a una hija, incluso más, eso ya lo sabes y la verdad ya tenía sospechas, pero nunca me imaginé que os reconciliarais tan pronto, es una satisfacción que al fin los dos podáis estar juntos- me dijo sollozando, Esme lo decía de corazón, siempre le gusté para Edward, siempre, incluso cuando éramos pequeños.**

**-Gracias Esme, es lo único que me faltaba saber para seguir con esta locura para adelante- le dije sollozando yo también.**

**-Shh no quiero verte llorar, y no es ninguna locura, tú sabes mejor que yo que mi hijo no quiere a esa mujer, te quiere a ti por encima de todo, te lo ha demostrado todos estos años y por el embarazo de Tanya no tienes por qué preocuparte, sabes mejor que yo que ese bebé no es de Edward- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome con intensidad.**

**-Eso no lo sabemos Esme, lo sabremos dentro de unos meses y es una locura para mí porque yo soy como la segundona, sé que no es así, Edward me lo ha demostrado cientos de veces, pero es como me siento, no soporto que duerma en la misma cama con otra mujer, que bese a otra mujer, que le haga el amor a otra mujer, no lo soporto- le dije llorando fuertemente.**

**-Shhh cariño no llores- me dijo Esme abrazándome de nuevo- Sabes de sobra que Edward no la toca desde que os besasteis por primera vez desde que Edward volvió- me dijo sobrecogiéndome, ¿cómo sabía ella que Edward y yo nos besamos cuando él volvió?**

**-Esme- le dije cuando me hube tranquilizado- ¿cómo sabes que Edward y yo nos besamos?**

**-Edward vino a hablar conmigo cuando os besasteis, estaba muy preocupado por estropear lo vuestro y yo como madre le di mi mejor consejo, que luchara por lo que quisiera y si lo que quería era estar contigo, pues adelante- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de nuevo y sonriéndome tiernamente y yo le sonreí de la misma manera.**

**-Esme me hacía falta urgentemente esta conversación, la necesitaba, de nuevo gracias, siempre has sido como mi madre- le dije abrazándola de nuevo, estuvimos varios minutos así, hasta que la puerta de la cocina de abrió y las dos nos volvimos, dejando ver a mi dios griego. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué están haciendo aquí mis dos mujeres favoritas?- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras y levantándome de mi asiento para mirarme a los ojos.**

**-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Edward dándose cuenta de todo como siempre.**

**-No es nada mi vida, estábamos recordando viejos tiempos- dijo Esme disimulando sabiamente.**

**-No quiero que llores por nada- dijo Edward abrazándome y Esme desapareció sin hacer ni un solo ruido- Sé que no es por eso por lo que has llorado, no quiero que llores mi vida, te lo digo enserio, no quiero que dudes ni un solo momento de mi amor por ti, te quiero más que a mi vida Bella, tienes que entenderlo, sé que es una situación difícil de llevar, pero saldremos hacia delante, sólo faltan unos meses y seremos felices- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarme como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me estaba transmitiendo todo su amor y de eso si que estaba segura, ya no tendría temores de nada, no dudaría jamás de él, él era mi vida y yo quería vivirla.**

**-Lo sé- le dije besándole tiernamente en los labios- Yo también te amo.**

**Me recompuse enseguida, estar en sus brazos me hacía sentir bien.**

**Decidimos salir por separado, aunque Edward no el hacía gracia, yo se lo pedí por favor, no quería otra guerra de miradas con Tanya porque esta vez no podría soportar su descaro y todo el plan iría al traste...**

**Sí porque a la pequeña Alice se le había ocurrido el plan más maravilloso de todos... Seguir soportándola hasta que naciese el bebé y entonces hay dejarla, sería muy duro para ella, pues ya no tendría el dinero de Edward para gastárselo en porquerías... o mejor dicho en comidas con su amante, era lista pero a la vez tonta, pues esas comidas las había pagado con la tarjeta de Edward y por lo tanto todos los recibos venían a casa todos los meses... por lo que Edward comenzó a sospechar desde ese momento.**

**Aunque en un primer momento Alice quería plantarle cara en su estado, la verdad no era conveniente, ese bebé no tenía la culpa de la arpía que tendría como madre. **

**Estaba pensando en eso que no me di cuenta que había llegado al salón, todos los presentes miraron en mi dirección y había risas y caras tiernas y por última una cara de víbora envenenada... Tanya...**

**-Bella mira, he traído las ecografías nuevas para que tú y Edward las veáis- remarcó bien esto último la pequeña diablillo. No pude evitar mirarla y sonreírle con una tierna sonrisa. **

**Me senté a su lado y comencé a ver las ecografías de mi ahijado o ahijada, qué hermoso era...**

**-Ali, es precioso- le dije tocando las ecografías con mucha delicadeza. Me fijé en sus pequeñas manitas y era absolutamente adorable.**

**-Gracias Bells, ¿has visto sus manitas? Son perfectas- dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas al igual que yo, gracias que Jasper estaba atrás de nosotras para consolarnos. Puso una mano en mi hombro derecho y otra mano en el hombro izquierdo de su mujer.**

**-¿Qué vais a dejar para cuando nazca?- dijo con tono burlón para aligerar el ambiente. Al oír esto, Alice y yo estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. En ese momento hizo acto de presencia mi príncipe, pues su perfume era inconfundible, era mágico.**

**Miré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba apoyado con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios y sonriéndome sexymente. Yo le sonreí de igual manera y su mirada se intensificó aún más, estaba totalmente atrapada.**

**-¿Qué estáis viendo chicas?- dijo acercándose a nosotras y golpeándome más fuerte aún su perfume, qué bien olía...**

**-A tu ahijado o ahijada Edward, mira, ¿no es precioso?- dijo Alice muy sonriente. Edward cogió las ecografías que tenía en la mano y sus manos rozaron mi piel expuesta por la camisa de medias mangas que llevaba, eso produjo en mí una descarga, lo miré y él me miró más intensamente aún.**

**-Si, si que lo es, se parecerá a su tío- dijo Edward burlón.**

**-¿A ti? Pues pobre niño como se parezca a su tío Eddie- dijo Emmett soltando una sonora carcajada y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca- Auhh bebé, ¿por qué me das un golpe?- dijo pasando su mano por su nuca.**

**-Estate calladito Emmett Cullen- al escuchar esto de Rosalie todos estallamos en carcajadas, pues ver a un imponente Emmett con un cuerpo enorme y ver a Rosalie con ese cuerpo... Era imposible imaginar el dominio que tenía esa mujer en su marido. La escena no podía ser más graciosa.**

**-Chicos- dijo Alice levantándose ligeramente del sofá- Tenemos que abrir los regalos- dijo alegremente y en un segundo esa alegría pasó a ser de tristeza, ¿qué le pasaba?- Aunque antes hay que cenar- dijo con una mueca muy graciosa. Todos estallamos de nuevo en carcajadas- Mami tengo mucha hambre- dijo la enana dirigiéndose a una sonriente Esme.**

**-Claro que si mi amor, enseguida estará la cena, id pasando al comedor chicos, Carliste tú te vienes conmigo- dijo de forma muy graciosa y se fueron los dos hacia la cocina.**

**Hasta ese momento no me había percatado que Tanya estaba también en la sala, pues sabía que estaba pero no había dicho ninguna palabra...**

**Nos fuimos sentando y Edward me cogió del brazo y pegó su boca a mi oreja sintiendo todo su aliento caliente, en ese momento mojé hasta el tanga, este hombre era una tentación para mí.**

**-Esa camisa te queda demasiado bien- me dijo pasando su lengua por mi oreja.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿La casa de tus padres te incita de decírmelo cada vez que voy a sentarme en la mesa o que?- le dije pícaramente juntando mis nalgas a un miembro, estaba dormido aunque en segundos estaba despierto. Me refregué aún más, sabiendo que esto no estaba bien, pero me daba igual...**

**-Es que eres irresistible- me dijo separándose de mí rápidamente, me estaba provocando... Terminé de sentarme y lo miré con mucho deseo, él en respuesta me miró y me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita. Se sentó justo enfrente de mí, todo lo hacía adrede.**

**Cenamos con muchas risas, menos una persona que no hablaba porque comía por dieciocho en vez de por dos, comía una barbaridad...**

**-Tanya, ¿estás segura que no son dos bebés?- dijo una muy sonriente Alice.**

**-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo en tono molesto.**

**-Porque comes muchísimo- dijo Alice envenenándola.**

**-Cuando llegues a los cinco meses me lo dirás, si comes o no- dijo con una falsa sonrisa.**

**-Si claro, si llegas a estar con mi hermano en ese tiempo- murmuró Alice y yo lo escuché a la perfección porque estaba al lado de mí.**

**-Bella, ¿no tienes novio?- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa asquerosamente empalagosa en sus labios. Y a mí se me atragantó hasta el trozo de carne que estaba pasando por mi garganta de me atoró. Tuve que beber agua disimuladamente, no le daría el gusto de que me pusiese nerviosa.**

**-Claro que si Tanya, tengo dos, uno para los días entre semana y otro para los fines de semana- le dije mirando a Edward y él me sonrió pícaramente.**

**-Bien dicho Bells, así se habla- dijo Emmett tronchado de la risa. Tanya no dijo nada más, aunque su cara lo decía todo, me odiaba hasta la saciedad.**

**Terminamos de comer y todos nos fuimos a sentar a los sofás para tomar el té, café y las pastas tan deliciosas de Esme.**

**-Chicos, ahora sí, ¡tenemos que abrir los regalos!- dijo Alice corriendo hacia el enorme árbol. El árbol estaba exquisitamente decorado, sin lugar a dudas, Esme tenía un gusto excelente. Las cintas que caían por toda su extensión combinaban el blanco y el dorado, precioso y la estrella fugar encima del todo, era enorme y muy brillante. Había muchos regalos reposando abajo del enorme árbol.**

**Menos mal que había ido ayer a casa de Esme a traer todos los regalos, los tenía comprados todos desde hacía tiempo, aunque con al llegada de Edward y con la noticia del embarazo de Alice, tuve que ir por segunda y tercera vez de compras.**

**Había aprovechado que esta semana había salido temprano del trabajo y que Edward estaba en el hospital para comprar todos los que me quedaban.**

**-Empecemos por...- dijo Alice cogiendo un regalo enorme del gran árbol- por Emmett- dijo andando hacia Emmett y entregándoselo con mucha dulzura. Éste le dio un beso a su hermana en la frente y se puso en pie para comenzar a abrirlo, yo sabía lo que era, era lo que Emmett quería desde pequeño, era su sueño...**

**-No puede ser...- dijo Emmett muy emocionado- Bebé, ¿de verdad?- dijo mirando a su preciosa mujer con adoración.**

**-Averígualo tú mismo cariño- dijo Rosalie con mucha dulzura. En cuanto Emmett escuchó esto, se fue corriendo hacia el patio delantero de la casa y todos corrimos detrás de él.**

**-Es...es perfecto- dijo a punto de sollozar, un momento, ¿Emmett Cullen llorando? Imposible...- Rossie, mi amor, gracias- dijo besando a su mujer en los labios y corriendo hacia el enorme hummer que había enfrente de él. Era de un color rojo sangre, precioso, estaba decorado con un enorme lazo color blanco, que recorría todo el coche de punta a punta, muy bien puesto. No es que Emmett tuviera algún problema con su jeep, pero desde que había visto al nuevo hummer en un anuncio se enamoró de él- Rossie, Rossie, es magnífico- dijo cogiendo a su mujer en brazos y dando vueltas con ella, dándole besos por todos lados y Rosalie riendo a carcajadas, la imagen era adorable. **

**La caja contenía muchas cajas más en su interior y la última caja contenía las llaves del hummer. **

**Entramos todos de nuevo y Alice empezó con otra ronda de regalos, esta vez le tocaba a Carliste, quién había recibido un precioso maletín nuevo para el trabajo grabado con su nombre y por supuesto su apellido en oro y no podía faltar la insignia Cullen, un gps de última generación para los viajes que hacía con Esme, un ipad 2 para que su trabajo fuese más a meno, entre otros regalos muy lujosos. El siguiente fue para Jasper, el cual había abierto la caja donde decía el sexo del bebé de Alice, si, era muy pronto, pero con la familia Cullen ya se sabía...**

**-Ali, ¿es... es una niña?- dijo Jasper acercándose a su mujer y abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Si mi amor, lo supe ayer y sabía que sería el regalo perfecto mi amor- dijo una Alice muy emocionada. **

**-Ali, una niña, es una niña- le dije abrazándola y ella me abrazó fuertemente- mi ahijada será hermosa, una princesita- le susurré en el oído y ella lloró más fuerte aún.**

**-Ali, será tan preciosa como tú- le dijo esta vez Edward, él también estaba muy emocionado, siempre le gustaron los niños y nos abrazó a ambas. Un "os quiero" nos susurró a ambas y nosotras lloramos más aún.**

**Cuando nos hubimos calmado, Alice comenzó de nuevo a repartir los regalos. De nuevo le tocó a Jasper y esta vez fue un precioso álbum decorado finamente con todas las fotos de Alice y él desde que se conocieron, era realmente bonito, le regaló un precioso portátil de la marca Apple, un mac, para ser exactos y mucha ropa y perfumes, al igual que a Carliste, Emmett y Edward cuando los abriese.**

**-Bella tu turno- me dijo Alice dándome un regalo que pesaba muchísimo y yo me quedé en blanco, ¿qué sería?**

**Lo abrí con muchísimo cuidado, todos estaban expectantes, sobretodo mi dios griego y eso me ponía muy, muy nerviosa. La caja parecía que se movía, me estaba volviendo loca y seguro era producto de mis nervios. Lo terminé de abrir y lo que había no me lo esperaba ni en mis mejores sueños... Era, era un precioso perro, pero no un perro cualquiera, era un labrador, de color canela, pero tenía más blanco que canela, era perfecto. Sus ojitos eran azules, todo un peluche. Lo abracé y éste me lamió toda la cara.**

**Ese perro lo había querido toda mi vida, era un perro fiel y obediente, era mi perro favorito.**

**El perrito traía un fino lacito color rosa, por lo que supuse era una hembra, era perfecta.**

**-Espero que te guste- susurró mi dios griego a mis espaldas. Yo me giré y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara no tenía precio. Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo de ensueño, no importaba las caras largas que tendría Tanya en este momento.**

**-Gracias Edward, sabes que siempre lo quise tener- le dije besándole muy cerca de sus labios, lo que quería en este mismo instante era comérmelo a besos, lo amaba con todo mi ser.**

**-Edward no te acerques a ese saco de purgas- dijo una Tanya bastante enfadada.**

**-Purgas tendrás tú, o más bien ¿piojos?- le dije mirándola con mucho odio- Más vale que te quedes calladita, así estás más guapa, aunque ni así...-Toda la sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie me había visto así nunca, estaba fuera de mis casillas.**

**-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres tú?- dijo Tanya levantándose hacia a mí- No eres más que la típica solterona que no es capaz de atrapar a ningún hombre- dijo muy cerca de mí y mi lindo perrito comenzó a ladrarle y yo si hubiera sido un perro también lo hubiera hecho, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Esme me interrumpió.**

**-Tanya te suplico, no te exijo que cuides ese lenguaje o te tendrás que irte por donde has venido, no consiento esa falta de respeto en mi casa y que sepas que Bella pertenece más a esta familia que tú- dijo Esme muy, muy enfadada. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta- Y si, tienes razón, Bella no atrapa a los hombres, si está con una persona es porque la ama, a diferencia de ti, que sólo te interesa lo material- cuando hubo terminado se sentó de nuevo. **

**-Mamá esto es para ti- dijo Alice para aligerar el ambiente tan tenso que había.**

**-Gracias hija- dijo Esme como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esme obtuvo un viaje para aprender más de su carrera de decoración, el viaje que siempre soñó, pero que no pudo hacer antes ya que sus hijos eran muy pequeños.**

**Luego le tocó el turno a Rosalie, fue obsequiada con un precioso MBV. Hicimos el mismo recorrido que con el hummer de Emmett, éste a diferencia era de un color azul brillante con reflejos dorados, una pasada y el lazo era de un color rojo precioso. Hubo otra ronda de besos por parte de Emmett y Rosalie. Yo y Emmett habíamos ido al concesionario para anular el pedido que había hecho Rosalie, pues el suyo ya no iba demasiado bien, además los Cullen cambiaban de coches a los cinco años como mucho. Lo encargamos nosotros y aquí estaba, en todo su esplendor.**

**-Hermanito, tu turno- dijo Alice a Edward. Abrió el primer regalo, que sospechosamente era el mío y me miró con mucha ternura. Se levantó y se acercó hasta mí para coger mi mano y levantarme sin ningún esfuerzo, con mucho cuidado de no aplastar al perrito y me abrazó fuertemente.**

**-Gracias, es lo que siempre quise- me murmuró en mi oído muy bajito. Su regalo consistía en ser doble, era una agenda personalizada con su nombre y sus apellidos exquisitamente grabados en oro en medio de la portada, encima se encontraba la insignia Cullen y debajo de su nombre y sus apellidos había una foto nuestra de la boda de Alice, donde los dos salíamos muy bien. El otro era una libreta muy fina, exquisitamente fina donde estaban todas sus partituras, las que tocaba desde pequeño hasta ahora, me había costado mucho pero era lo que realmente quería para él- Mi otro regalo te lo daré en su tiempo, ahora mismo no puedo- me dijo abrazándome más fuerte aún, ¿Qué sería?**

**-Edward es preciosa- dijo Alice viendo la agenda que le había regalado- Se nota que Bella tiene un gusto exquisito.**

**-Lo sé- dijo Edward deshaciendo el abrazo y sonriéndome con mucho, mucho amor.**

**Edward también obtuvo, aparte de toda la ropa y los perfumes, un magnífico reloj, donde tenía sus iniciales en las manillas, la manilla de las horas ponía una estilizada "E" y en las manillas de los minutos una "C", y lo que verdaderamente me llamó la atención fue la pequeña "B" que se encontraba en la de los segundos... esto era muy extraño, lo miré y el tenía la misma cara, era el regalo de Alice, así que la miré y ésta me guiñó un ojo, ahí supe que esa "B" era mi inicial...**

**-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una "B"?- dijo Tanya muy molesta.**

**-No, es una manilla Tanya- dijo Edward con poco disimulo, ya parecía que le daba igual todo. Era lo que verdaderamente quería, que él estuviera conmigo a todas horas pero no podía ser egoísta, no por ese bebé...**

**-Tanya, tu turno- Alice no se molestó si quiera en acercárselo, Tanya tuvo que andar hasta Alice que tenía su regalo en sus manos.**

**No me percaté de la situación porque estaba muy entretenida con Edward tocando al perrito.**

**-¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamase?- dijo Edward muy contento acariciándolo con dulzura, era tan perfecto.**

**-Que tal, ¿Yuna? Siempre me gustó ese nombre- le dije mirándole a los ojos.**

**-Es perfecto- me dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente, pero nuestra burbuja explotó cuando un grito viajó por toda la habitación...**

**-¿Qué te crees que soy una vaca?- dijo Tanya como una energúmena, estaba fuera de sí.**

**-Tanya, ¿te has mirado? Estás gordísima- cuando Edward y yo escuchamos esto de la boca de Alice, no pudimos más que reírnos disimuladamente, Tanya se percató y de nuevo me atacó con sus sucias palabras.**

**-¿De qué te ríes tú?**

**-No te interesa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás acostumbrada a que te contesten siempre? Pues eso conmigo se acabó- le dije dándole a Yuna a Edward y levantándome a su altura- No quiero montar una escena en esta casa, nunca lo he hecho y esta vez no va a ser diferente, así que te propongo algo, olvídate de mí y pasa de mí o saldrás perdiendo.**

**-¿Me estas amenazando?- a esta altura todos nos miraban como en un partido de tenis, de ella a mi y de mi a ella.**

**-Tómatelo como quieras y si te regalan algo y no te gusta, pues te callas y punto, no lo digas, aunque con tu educación eso es imposible.**

**-No te aguanto más Bella Swan, eres una odiosa, a la que todos quieren por su amabilidad y su dulzura y no eres más que una puta que quiere robar los hombres de las demás, si, porque tú lo único que quieres es quitarme a Edward y déjame decirte que nunca lo tendrás, no lo tendrás jamás, Edward es mío y eso tú...- no pude escuchar nada más, la vista se me nublo y lo vi todo negro y sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.**

**Edward pov. **

**Estaba feliz por la magnífica noche que estábamos teniendo. Me había encantado que Bella aceptase a la perrita, era preciosa, era digna de tener a una dueña igual de preciosa que ella. Cuando la vi en el escaparate no me pude resistir y al compré. Recordé que Bella siempre había querido tener un perrito de esos y a mi me encantaba la idea, además tenía espacio suficiente como para tenerla bien cuidada.**

**El hombre de la tienda me había hecho un favor, a cambio de dinero, claro está, por cuidármela especialmente hasta el día de hoy y traérmela a casa de mis padres, le había pagado bastante para eso y para más, menos mal que Bella no se había dado cuenta de nada. Tan sólo tenía 20 días, todavía había que darle el biberón, sabía que Bella le encantaría eso.**

**Los dos regalos que ella me había hecho eran perfectos, eran personalizados y lo que siempre quise tener, no lo había comprado porque quería que me lo regalase la persona correcta y hoy eso se había hecho realidad. Estaba muy feliz, el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, aunque el pequeño percance de Tanya lo había arruinado un poco, tendría que pedirle disculpas a mi mamá después.**

**Estaba tocando a la perrita dulcemente y Bella me decía lo bonita que era y que se llamaría Yuna cuando un grito, provocado por Tanya, explotó la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos mi Bella y yo, escuchamos un "estás gordísima" por parte de Alice y no pudimos más que reírnos, era la pura verdad, estaba bastante más gorda que la última vez y el trasero era increíble...**

**-¿De qué te ríes tú?- dijo Tanya muy provocadoramente.**

**-No te interesa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás acostumbrada a que te contesten siempre? Pues eso conmigo se acabó- dijo Bella dándome a Yuna y levantándose a la altura de Tanya- No quiero montar una escena en esta casa, nunca lo he hecho y esta vez no va a ser diferente, así que te propongo algo, olvídate de mí y pasa de mí o saldrás perdiendo- Bella tan educada como siempre, es que Tanya era insoportable, sacaba lo peor de ti, pero esto no lo iba a permitir por más tiempo. Tanya se me adelantó**

**-¿Me estás amenazando?- dijo y ya me había cansado de su grosería, le di a Yuna a Rosalie que estaba encantada de cogerla y me levanté.**

**-Tómatelo como quieras y si te regalan algo y no te gusta, pues te callas y punto, no lo digas, aunque con tu educación eso es imposible.**

**-No te aguanto más Bella Swan, eres una odiosa, a la que todos quieren por su amabilidad y su dulzura y no eres más que una puta que quiere robar los hombres de las demás, si, porque tú lo único que quieres es quitarme a Edward y déjame decirte que nunca lo tendrás, no lo tendrás jamás, Edward es mío y eso tú...- en ese momento Bella se fue cayendo lentamente hacia delante, se iba a golpear la cabeza y enseguida la cogí por su cintura, estaba muy pálida y me estaba asustando, ¿qué le pasaba?**

**-Papá, trae tu maletín- le dije a mi padre sin apartar la vista de mi amor- Mamá trae el alcohol, rápido- le dije desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa de Bella.**

**-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está muerta? Ohh, pobrecita- dijo con una ironía desconocida para mí y yo no pude aguantarlo más.**

**-Tanya Denali te irás de esta casa y no volverás más, no te aguanto más, ¡vete de una puta vez!- le dije muy enfadado- Toma, esto es lo que vales- le dije soltando un par de billetes. **

**-Me las pagarás Edward Cullen, me las pagarás- dijo cuando Jasper la empujó disimuladamente hacia la puerta principal.**

**Mi padre vino enseguida con su maletín y mi madre con el alcohol.**

**Bella fue despertando lentamente gracias al olor tan fuerte del alcohol y comencé a tomarle las pulsaciones de su corazón.**

**-Mi amor, ¿estás bien?- le dije muy preocupado, no me gustaba nada este desmayo...**

**-S...si- dijo un poco desorientada- ¿Qué me ha pasado?- dijo mirando a todas partes.**

**-Te has desmayado, tranquila, estás bien- le dije escuchando los latidos de su dulce corazón, estaba un poco nerviosa pero era producto del desmayo.**

**Le ayudé a que se reincorporara y la llevé hasta el sofá, sentándola suavemente. Me puse detrás del sofá para tomarle las pulsaciones esta vez por la espalda, era lo más efectivo y rápido. Mi hermana Alice ayudó a subirle su camiseta y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, producto seguro por su piel expuesta. Tomé de nuevo sus pulsaciones y éstas se iban normalizando con el paso de los minutos.**

**-Estás bien mi vida, ¿te has notado rara estos días?**

**-Aparte del enorme resfriado, no, todo normal, mucho cansancio y hoy si he vomitado por la mañana- dijo muy despacio y recuperando el color de sus sonrosadas mejillas.**

**-Mañana te haré unos análisis, ese resfriado ha podido dejar algún rastro en tu organismo- le dije poniendo mis labios en su frente. Ella me cogió de la camisa y me acercó a ella.**

**-No sabes lo sexy que te ves en tu papel de médico- me dijo relamiéndose los labios de una forma sexy. Eso provocó en mí una sonrisa involuntaria, no podía ni imaginarse la tentación que era para mí, ya estaba bien, ya era mi Bella otra vez.**

**-Hermanito nosotros nos vamos ya, Bella mejórate cariño- dijo Alice besándole las mejillas a Bella.**

**-Adiós chicos, Bella mañana te llamaremos- dijo Jasper cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.**

**Cuando me hube asegurado a la perfección que Bella podía mantenerse en pie, nos despedimos de mis padres y de Emmett y Rosalie, que esta noche se quedarían a dormir aquí.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y nos encaminamos hacia la fría noche. Yo abrazaba a Bella fuertemente para evitar que el frío la traspasase y enseguida abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara en el coche calentito, le había mandado a Emmett que encendiera la calefacción del coche. Yo me monté rápidamente y agarré la mano izquierda de Bella y la besé, luego la pose en mi muslo y la acariciaba mientras ponía el coche en modo automático. Ahora toda mi atención sería para Bella.**

**-Mi vida, ¿te has estado tomando los medicamentos?**

**-Si, si no, estaría fatal- dijo muy segura y de pronto su cara mostró preocupación.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Edward creo que se me ha olvidado la pastilla anticonceptiva...- me dijo abriendo los ojos mucho mostrando preocupación.**

**-No te preocupes, tienes 12 horas mi amor- le dije besando el dorso de su suave mano.**

**-Ese es el problema, que han pasado 12 horas- me dijo mirándome intensamente y por primera vez sonreí ante esa noticia. **

**¿Qué pasaría si Bella y yo...? No, sería demasiada suerte para mí.**

**-¿Por qué sonríes? Deberías estar preocupado como yo, ¿no te das cuenta lo que puede pasar?- me dijo con cara de sorpresa.**

**-Porque sería estupendo- le dije aparcando en el aparcamiento subterráneo de nuestro bloque.**

**-¿Estupendo? No entiendo nada- dijo muy, muy sorprendida.**

**-Si, vamos, tienes que tomártela, ¿no?- le dije disimulando, no quería decírselo y que Bella se asustara, pues no llevábamos ni 3 meses con nuestra más o menos relación, aunque nos conocíamos de toda la vida y yo sabía que era la mujer de mi vida, siempre lo supe.**

**Nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor y subimos hacia su ático.**

**-¿Te quedarás, verdad?- me dijo cuando yo abrí su puerta con la llave que me había dado Bella hacia unas semanas.**

**-Claro que si mi amor, no podría estar separado de ti ni una noche más- le dije besándole suavemente en los labios y cerrando la puerta.**

**-Voy a tomarme eso cariño, enseguida vuelvo, ¿te apetece una ducha caliente?- me dijo desabrochándose el botón de su pantalón y subiendo su camisa hasta la altura de sus pechos, dejando expuesta toda la piel de su abdomen, maravillándome con tan preciosa piel de crema y ese pendiente que me volvía loco.**

**-No puedes hacer eso delante de mí- le dije acercándome a ella como una fiera acecha a su presa, ella sólo pudo reír cuando la cogí en brazos, era muy hermosa, era mi mujer y siempre lo sería, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y me encaminé con mi princesa hacia el baño, sería una noche maravillosa, con una mujer perfecta y el amor que nos profesábamos ambos, todo era estupendo.**

**La amaba.**

**La quería con todo mi ser.**

**Ya lo tenía claro...**

**Me quedaría con Bella para siempre, dejaría a la zorra de Tanya y saldría de mi vida para siempre.**


	10. Capítulo 10 Noticia perfecta

Capítulo 10: Noticia perfecta

Bella pov.

Me desperté sintiendo que estaba sola en la cama, ¿dónde había ido mi dios griego? Estaba palpando en la mesita de noche para buscar el despertador y ver la hora que era. Conseguí dar con el despertador y pulsé el botón para encender la lucecita y poder ver la hora. Tan sólo eran las 7 de la mañana...

En ese momento mi estómago se revolvió y sentí unas náuseas terribles. Salí disparada para el cuarto de baño y vomité en el váter...

Esto no era normal... al igual que no era normal el atraso de mi periodo, nunca me atrasaba y menos desde que comencé con las pastillas anticonceptivas. Todo esto era bastante extraño, pero... Un momento... ¿podría...?

Estaba metida tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward había llegado.

-Mi amor, ¿otra vez las náuseas?- me dijo arrodillándose a mi altura y quitándome los mechones de pelo que tenía en la frente con mucho cariño.

-Si- le dije bajito sin ganas de nada, vomitar me dejaba sin ánimos de nada- Edward vete, no necesitas ver esto- le dije apartando su mano.

-Princesa- me dijo levantándome del frío suelo- No seas tonta, claro que me quedaré y te ayudaré en lo que pueda- Era un sol- No puedes seguir así, hoy vendrás conmigo al hospital, te he preparado el desayuno y nos iremos enseguida para hacerte unos análisis, todo esto es muy extraño- me dijo mirándome intensamente, como queriendo decirme algo más que el sospechaba, pero sinceramente, de lo que tenía ganas en este momento era de darme una ducha caliente y desayunar un delicioso desayuno.

-Lo más extraño de todo esto es que me deja con muchísima hambre- le dije con una mueca- Necesito una ducha caliente- le dije abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes- me dijo mientras me desvestía- lo averiguaremos hoy.

Me duché mientras Edward se vestía, pues él había madrugado bastante hoy para ir conmigo al hospital, se lo agradecía con todo mi corazón, me gustaba mucho cuando se preocupaba por mí.

Terminé de ducharme y avancé hacia la cocina, donde un sonriente Edward me esperaba con mi café en la mano y un plato de huevos, beicon y frutas me esperaba para ser comido.

-Mmmmm tiene que estar delicioso- le dije mirándolo con deseo y pasando mi lengua por mis labios.

-Bella no hagas eso- me dijo avanzando hacia mi y mordiendo mi lengua suavemente. Comenzamos a besarnos pero con mucha delicadeza, para después besarnos con mucha pasión- Bella llegaremos tarde, no quiero parar, pero tenemos que irnos- me dijo con mucha fuerza de voluntad y en ese momento salió Yuna disparada para la cocina y movió su pequeño rabito para que la cogiera.

-Hola princesa- le dije cogiéndola en brazos y besando el tope de su cabeza- ¿Tienes hambre?- me estaba lamiendo toda la cara.

-Creo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es evidente- dijo Edward cogiendo el saco de pienso que por arte de magia había desaparecido. Llenó un cuenco rosa precioso y lo puso en el suelo, enseguida Yuna saltó en encima de mí para zamparse todo el plato enseguida. Yo miré a Edward con cara divertida y el me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Y ese pienso? ¿Y el cuenco rosita, Edward?- le dije para tomarle el pelo.

-Lo compré esta mañana, las dos cosas, y el cuenco no podía ser de otro color, una princesa debe de tener todo rosa- me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un beso en los labios- Voy a pasearla, enseguida vuelvo mi vida- me dijo Edward cogiendo la correa, también rosa, y colocándosela con mucha dulzura. Yuna le lamió la nariz y yo me reí de él. Edward me miró con cara divertida y cogió las llaves para salir por la puerta poco después, no sin antes lanzarme un beso desde la puerta, era todo un sol.

Terminé de desayunar mi plato combinado y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para vestirme. Me decanté por unos vaqueros claros y una camisa marrón con detalles en piedrecitas, con unos tacones a juego. Iba informal pero arreglada, me gustaba mucho esa combinación, pues hoy tenía que ir al trabajo a recoger unos papeles.

En ese instante llegó Edward y se me quedó mirando, yo bajé la mirada con mucha vergüenza, todavía no me acostumbraba a esa mirada tan intensa llena de deseo.

-No puede ser normal que todo lo que te pones te esté tan sexy- me dijo dirigiéndose a mí con descaro y elegancia y me cogió de la cintura para darme un beso apasionado, adentrando su lengua sin ninguna contemplación.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, o mejor dicho, terminamos nuestro beso ardiente. Edward cogió su maletín, su abrigo y el mío, nos dirigimos hacia el parking subterráneo. No sin antes despedirnos de Yuna, que ya estaba en su cama durmiendo otra vez. Era como un bebé, comía y dormía, toda una ternura.

-Edward tendremos que ir en coches separados, pues yo terminaré antes que tú y después tengo que ir al trabajo a recoger unos papeles para la reunión de mañana- le dije buscando las llaves de mi flamante audi.

-Nada de eso, hoy me he tomado el día libre, hoy sólo estaré disponible para ti- me dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y apoyándome contra el capó de su volvo. La escena era muy erótica.

-Edward, ¿no íbamos a llegar tarde?- le dije pícaramente mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Eres demasiado irresistible para mí- me dijo besando mi cuello con besos húmedos.

Decidimos parar porque de verdad que esta vez llegaríamos tarde para hacerme los análisis.

-Edward necesito conducir a mi bebé- le dije cogiéndole la mano y dirigiéndome hacia mi coche.

-¿Tu bebé?- me dijo en tono pícaro y con una ceja alzada.

-Claro, es mi preciado bebé- le dije sonriéndole y él me devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que esta vez había ganado la batalla.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi coche y él me quitó las llaves.

-Ehhh- le dije persiguiéndolo con los altos tacones que llevaba.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer con esos tacones- me dijo parándose enfrente de mí para abrirme la puerta del copiloto.

-Edward Cullen, aparte de yo, nadie a conducido ese coche, más te vale que lo cuides como a tu propia vida- le dije seria, aunque con unas ganas terribles de reírme.

-Muy bien señorita, a sus órdenes- me dijo simulando un saludo militar y no pude más que reírme.

Nos encaminamos por fin hacia el hospital y llegamos en muy poco tiempo.

-Debo reconocer que este coche es una máquina- dijo Edward maravillándose con mi coche.

-Lo sé, es mi máquina- le dije con fingida altanería y él rió.

-Aunque no se compara con mi flamante volvo- me dijo para enfadarme y brindándome una sonrisa socarrona...

-Cullen...- le dije desabrochándome el cinturón para sentir sus brazos en mi cintura y sentarme a horcajadas encima de él- Edward Cullen bájame en este instante, no quiero que nadie nos vea- le dije forcejeando inútilmente.

-De eso nada señorita, que vean que me perteneces- me dijo besándome en mi labio inferior.

-¿Pertenecerte? Sigue soñando Cullen.

Eso parece que le encendió aún más, ya que su amiguito estaba saliendo del trance del sueño para despertar muy ágilmente.

-¿Ves lo que provocas en mí?- me dijo restregando su miembro en mi centro y yo gemí.

Después de eso, me dejo tal cual, con unas ganas inmensas de hacer el amor con él y gemí de frustración. Me dejó en el asiento del copiloto y él salió del coche para abrirme la puerta con otra sonrisa socarrona.

-No juegues conmigo Edward Cullen- le dije advirtiéndole con mi dedo índice.

-Jamás se me ocurriría- me dijo con muchas ironía mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura para guiarme hacia el hospital.

Llegamos y Edward lo tenía todo preparado, cómo no...

Enseguida la dichosa aguja pasó por mi fina piel sin ningún tipo de vacilación y cómo odiaba esta situación...

-Mi vida, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Edward con preocupación, estaba de pie junto a mí. Había decidido acompañarme y no dejarme sola en ningún momento. Lo que hacía bastante difícil ir a ver a mi ginecóloga Carmen, para comentarle mi retraso menstrual...

Tendría que deshacerme de Edward enseguida.

No es que no confiara en él, pero era algo que tenía que saber yo sola con el 100% de exactitud.

No podría pasar, ¿verdad?

No me podía pasar a mí...

No era el momento, o ¿si lo era?

En eso pensaba que no me di ni cuenta que la enfermera había acabado de sacarme sangre hasta que Edward me llamó.

-Bella, estás muy distraída- me dijo Edward intentando traspasarme para averiguar lo que me pasaba- ¿En qué piensas?

-Nada mi amor- le dije sonriéndole disimuladamente- Estaba pensando en el trabajo, mañana tengo una reunión muy importante- le mentí, me dolía en el alma, pero no podía decirle lo que me traía entre manos y peor aún lo que estaba sospechando, simplemente me daría por una irresponsable...

Salimos de la sala de los análisis y nos encontramos a Carliste en el camino.

-Hola papá- le dijo Edward abrazándolo con mucho cariño. Se veía que se querían a leguas.

-Hola hijo- le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- Hola Bella- dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí y abrazándome con ternura.

-Hola Carliste- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te has hecho los análisis Bella?

-Si, acabamos de salir de ahí.

-Bien, estarán listos, ser el director del hospital tiene sus ventajas- me dijo con una perfecta sonrisa, igual a la de su hijo. Edward la había heredado de él a la perfección- Hijo tienes que acompañarme, tenemos que revisar unos papeles.

-Papá no puedo ahora mismo, estoy con Bella y no puedo dejarla sola, me he tomado el día libre para estar con ella.

-Veo que por fin os habéis dado cuenta que no podéis vivir sin el otro- vale, eso me cogió por sorpresa- Edward, de verdad tienes que acompañarme, tiene que ser ahora- decidí intervenir, esta era mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

-Edward ve con tu padre, yo estaré en la cafetería, tengo que tomarme un zumo de naranja, me pongo fatal cuando me sacan sangre- era la verdad, pero me interesaba deshacerme de Edward por media hora más o menos...

-Está bien, espérame en la cafetería, no tardaré nada- me dijo besándome en la frente y dirigiéndose con Carliste hacia los ascensores. Era mi momento...

Me encaminé hacia la consulta de Carmen, mi ginecóloga.

Parecía una adolescente con 12 años ocultándose de todo el mundo, pero la verdad estaba desesperada y mi sexto sentido me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Fui hasta el mostrador de su secretaría y ahí pregunté.

-Buenos días señorita- le dije con mi perfecta educación.

-Buenos días, Bella, ¿qué tal estás?- me dijo Rosa muy amablemente. La verdad era encantadora.

-Muy bien gracias, venía a pedirte un favor.

-Dime, si está en mi mano estaré encantada de hacerte ese favor- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Verás, necesito urgentemente hablar con Carmen, ¿podría ser?

-Hoy es tu día de suerte Bella, ahora tenía una cita, pero no ha venido. Le comunicaré que has venido, un segundo- me dijo para llamar a Carmen- Pasa, ya está avisada.

Pasé hacia la consulta y saludé a Carmen.

-Buenos días Carmen- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Nos queríamos mucho, nos ayudábamos mutuamente en lo que podíamos.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal?- dijo sentándose en su sillón y señalando con su mano la silla para que me sentara.

-Pues la verdad estoy un poco preocupada, pero antes que nada, perdóname por haber venido sin cita, la verdad es una urgencia.

-No te preocupes Bella, para eso están las amigas- ella tan cordial como siempre.

-Verás llevo con un retraso de dos semanas- le dije muy pausadamente y ella me miraba con expectación- Estuve enferma con gripe y tuve que tomarme medicamentos fuertes justo hace dos semanas, ¿tienes algo que ver?- le dije muy, muy preocupada.

-Pues, ¿qué medicamentos fuertes eran?

-Antibióticos- le dije segura y no me gustó nada su sonrisita, ¿qué pasaba?

-Así que antibióticos...- dijo pensativa- Bella seré clara y precisa, como sabes me gusta ir al grano, ¿hay posibilidad de embarazo?

-Bueno Carmen, uff, es muy difícil hablar de esto- le dije tranquilizándome un poco- Eso es lo que quiero que me digas tú, llevo una semana entera con náuseas mañaneras y después tengo muchísima hambre- le dije perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Primero que todo, ¿has tenido relaciones en este último mes?- sí, iba al grano completamente...

-S...si- aunque fuera mi amiga, me daba mucha vergüenza hablar de mis relaciones sexuales...

-Bella tienes que aceptar la posibilidad de un embarazo, por lo que veo ha sido un accidente, ¿verdad?

-La verdad si, pero si estoy embarazada lo voy a tener Carmen, es mi bebé y jamás lo mataría- Era la verdad, ahora que sabía que podía haber un embarazo estaba más segura que nunca. Era mi bebé, inconscientemente me palpé el vientre suavemente.

¿Qué diría Edward?

¿Lo sospecharía también?

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé. Ahora mismo te haré un test de embarazo y te haré una citología, no puedo hacértela antes porque podría dañar al bebé. Tengo que usar un instrumento y otro- me dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia un mueble donde había miles de cosas- Toma, ve al baño y cuando hagas pis, sales y veamos el resultado- me dijo maternalmente. No era muy mayor, tal vez unos cuarenta años, pero transmitía la misma ternura maternal que Esme.

Cogí el test de embarazo y me dirigí al baño de la consulta, Carmen me brindaba una sonrisa maternal y cálida, la verdad lo necesitaba.

Me senté en el váter y puse el test en la zona indicada e intenté relajarme. No podía hacer pis, estaba muy nerviosa...

Tardé al menos veinte minutos hasta que me relajé completamente. Carmen me brindaba palabras de apoyo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No podía tardar, seguramente Edward estaría buscándome...

Salí del baño con el test en mi mano y me sudaba todo el cuerpo, otra vez vinieron los nervios y esta vez era peor, ahora se sabría si dentro de mí llevaba a una personita... Un trocito mío y de Edward, sería precioso. De nuevo me toqué el vientre y estaba haciendo círculos inconscientemente.

-Serás una madre estupenda- me dijo Carmen al cabo de los minutos, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me dio tiempo si quiera a ver el test. Ahora era de verdad, estaba embarazada, ¿no?

Miré a Carmen y ella asintió con la cabeza y yo miré hacia su mano, viendo el test. Efectivamente, las dos rayitas rojas estaban en todo su apogeo.

Estaba embarazada...

¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA!

Muchas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, estaba embarazada, Dios mío, mi bebé crecía dentro de mí...

-Hija, enhorabuena- me dijo Carmen cogiendo mi mano y abrazándome tiernamente- Es el momento más importante para una mujer, sé como te sientes- me susurraba con dulzura.

-Gra...gracias- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo. Tendría un bebé. Un bebé de Edward y mío ¿Podría ser más perfecto? La respuesta era no.

Era en este momento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil, seguro era Edward...

¡EDWARD!

¿Qué le diría? Ahora no se lo podía decir, tendría que esperar... Recompuse mi voz y contesté al móvil. Carmen estaba preparando los artilugios para ver a mi bebito, mi mano izquierda acariciaba mi vientre y gruesas lágrimas aún bajaban por mis mejillas.

-Mi amor- le dije con mucha dulzura y deseando verle.

-Hola mi vida, ¿dónde estás?

-Pues me ha llamado mi jefe del trabajo y he tenido que salir para coger los papeles enseguida, ya que hoy se toman el día libre para la reunión de mañana- le dije lo más convincente posible y pidiéndole a Dios que por favor se tragase el cuento. Menos mal que Edward me había dado las llaves del coche.

-Uff, menos mal mi amor, ahora mismo estoy en consulta, he tenido una urgencia, tardaré más o menos una hora. Si quieres vete a casa, mi papá me llevará después.

-No, te recogeré yo, tengo que hacer varias cosas y te recogeré de camino.

-Vale, cuando termine, te llamaré y tendré los resultados en mi mesa sobre esa hora.

-Vale mi amor, después nos vemos, te amo- le dije por primera vez por teléfono.

-¿Estamos hoy melancólica?- dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que no te puedo decir "te amo"?

-Claro que sí, no una vez, si no millones al día. Yo también te amo princesa. Ten cuidado y estoy deseando verte.

-Yo también, te amo, adiós- colgué y guardé el móvil en mi bolso. Miré a Carmen y ésta me miraba con mucho amor.

-Bella ahora tienes que estar muy, muy relajada, por el bien del bebé no puedes alterarte por nada, y más aún ahora que veré que tamaño tiene y si se está formando bien. Es muy poco tiempo, pero lo intentaré.

La siguiente media hora fue una tortura. Mi cavidad estaba muy sensible y mientras manipulaba Carmen con sus artilugios me dolía bastante. Por fin la tortura se terminó y pasamos a hacerme mi primera ecografía.

Deseaba que Edward estuviera aquí conmigo, pero estaría en la segunda ecografía y en todas las demás.

Mientras veía a mi bebé, o ese pequeño cielo que mostraba el monitor, gruesas lágrimas de nuevo volvieron a mí.

Se escuchaba a la perfección su pequeño corazoncito, era, era precioso. Aunque no se distinguiera aún sus partes, era hermoso. Era mi bebé, mi trocito de cielo.

-Aparentemente está perfecto Bella, mira su cabecita- era difícil verlo, pero si te fijabas bien podías distinguirla perfectamente, era muy pequeñito, era precioso- Aparentemente no, te lo digo con 100 % de seguridad, tu bebé está perfecta Bella, sus extremidades tienen las medidas perfectas, al igual que su cabecita y su corazón tiene mucha vida. Enhorabuena hija, será precioso- me dijo acercándome aún más el monitor y mis manos se fueron a él y acaricié a mi bebé desde el monitor.

Iba a ser el bebé más afortunado del mundo por el papá que tenía y yo haría todo lo posible para criarlo y educarlo muy bien, con ayuda de Edward. Seríamos una familia...

-E...es per...perfec...perfecto- dije entre lágrimas, tendría que lavarme muy bien la cara y maquillarme de nuevo si no quería que Edward se diera cuenta...

-Si hija, lo es- me dijo desconectando el monitor y dándome un papel para limpiarme el gel que había en mi vientre- Estás exactamente de dos semanas, el retraso no puede ser más exacto.

-Dos semanas...- murmuré para mí. Me levanté cuando me limpié todo el gel de mi vientre y me senté de nuevo en la silla donde estaba sentada antes.

-Te recetaré las vitaminas prenatales, te debes tomar una después del desayuno y te tendrás que hacer unos análisis para ver los niveles de todo- me dijo dándome la receta de las vitaminas.

-Carmen, de hecho, me acabo de hacer unos análisis, ya que ayer me desmayé y se me bajó la tensión.

-Bella todo es producto del embarazo, estarías cansada o alterada por algo y por eso te paso eso, pero de todas formas deberías de comentárselo a tu médico de cabecera. Yo ya he terminado por hoy contigo, te veré dentro de unas tres semanas para ver como sigue el feto.

Mi médico de cabecera...Si supiera quien era...

-Si, se lo diré, de todas formas hoy lo veré- inconscientemente se formó en mis labios una sonrisa involuntaria.

-¿Quién es tu médico de cabecera?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues... el doctor Cullen- le dije sonriéndole más de la cuenta.

-¿El doctor cañón? Dios Bella sí que tienes suerte- me dijo muy pícara. Si supiera que era el padre de mi bebé...

-¿Doctor cañón?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada. No quería que ninguna enfermera ni nadie de este hospital le mirase más de la cuenta, era mío, solamente mío...

-Si, todas aquí están loquitas por él, pero ya sabes, los hombres que están buenos o están ocupados o son gay...- me dijo apenada.

-Bueno, la verdad es bastante guapo, la mujer que esté con él tiene que ser muy afortunada...

-Y que lo digas. Bueno Bella, espero que estés bien y que ese pequeñín crezca sano y fuerte. Aquí tienes tu primera ecografía, cuídate y nos veremos en unas semanas- se despidió de mí y yo me encaminé a la salida.

No podía estar más feliz.

Metí la ecografía en mi bolso junto con la receta y mis dos manos se dirigieron a mi vientre.

Mi bebé...

En ese momento recordé los papeles que tenía que recoger en el trabajo y llamé a mi jefe.

-¿Eleazar?- tenía mucha confianza con mi jefe, era como un hermano para mí, apenas tenía dos años más que yo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tal estás?

-Pues muy bien- sonreí de nuevo como una tonta.

-Se te nota muy feliz, me alegro por ti, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

-Pues verás, no puedo ir a recoger los papeles, ¿me lo podrías mandar por fax?

-Si, claro que si Bella, ahora mismo te los mandaré, la reunión será a las diez de la mañana.

-Si, allí estaré.

-No te olvides del proyecto, seguro que deslumbrarás mañana, un beso y cuídate.

-Igual Eleazar, adiós.

Colgué la llamada y estaba metiendo el móvil en mi bolso cuando la llamada de Edward me distrajo.

-Hola mi amor- me dijo con mucha dulzura, era el hombre perfecto.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal?- le dije con una felicidad inmensa.

-Muy bien, ¿y esa felicidad? ¿Qué ha pasado?- me dijo sin escarpársele nada como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar feliz? Tengo al mejor hombre del mundo a mi lado, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

-Tú sí que me haces feliz a mí Bella, te amo más que a toda mi vida.

-Y yo a ti, ¿Has terminado ya?- le dije con mucha impaciencia.

-Si mi vida, para eso te llamaba, ya estoy listo, ven a mi consulta, tengo los análisis encima de la mesa.

-Está bien, ahora mismo voy- colgué y me encaminé hacia su oficina con mis manos acariciando a mi bebé.

Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, un hombre perfecto que me amaba y un bebé en camino... Al fin mi vida me sonreía.

Llegué a la consulta muy, muy nerviosa, no podía estar más nerviosa...

¿Cómo se lo diría?

Di unos golpecitos a la puerta y se escuchó un "pase" y entré en la consulta.

Ahí estaba mi Dios griego con esa bata blanca que le sentaba tan bien y su estetoscopio en el cuello. No podía estar más sexy. Estaba leyendo lo que parecían ser unos análisis, seguramente los míos...

-Hola mi amor- le dije acercándome a él.

-Hola mi vida- se levantó y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho y yo le respondí más que gustosa, estaba muy raro, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, al igual que los míos, ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Son mis análisis?- le pregunté cuando él se sentó en el sillón y tiró de mí para que me sentará encima suya.

-Si señorita, tengo que decir que no sólo estás estupendamente de físico- me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja- Si no que también lo estás de salud- me dijo muy contento.

-¿Y a qué se debía mi desmayo de ayer?- no pude evitar preguntar, Edward sabía más de lo que parecía...

-Pues verás, no quiero que te enfades conmigo- cuando me dijo eso me contraje en mi lugar, ¿qué pasaba?- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, me he tomado la libertad de...- se quedó pensativo y lo miré con pavor, él me dedicó una perfecta sonrisa y siguió- ...rellenar la casilla del test de embarazo también Bella, me dirás loco, pero el desmayo de ayer, las náuseas y sobretodo tu retraso menstrual me da que pensar...- ¿TEST DE EMBARAZO? Pero, ¿cómo coño lo sabía? Era médico sí, pero...

-Pe...pero- de mi boca sólo salió eso... Lo miré de nuevo y su cara mostraba una felicidad infinita, Edward lo sabía, sabía que estaba embarazada o al menos lo sospechaba...

-Pero nada, abre el sobre de ahí, no he querido abrirlo sin ti- me dijo estrechándome más contra él- Bella quiero que sepas que sea el resultado que sea que haya en ese sobre, yo querré a mi hijo, si estás embarazada y si no lo estás lo tendremos más adelante o cuando quieras- me dijo besando la piel de mi nuca- Sólo te quiero a ti y nada me haría más feliz que tener un bebé con la mujer que amo con todo mi ser- Yo ahí ya estaba llorando.

Lloré y lloré por minutos, tal vez por horas, no me importaba, la noticia que me había dado Edward era la que deseaba con todo mi ser, él lo quería, lo quería tanto como yo y eso era la pizca para tener la mayor felicidad del mundo.

-Shh mi amor, no llores, no soporto verte así- me dijo tocando mi vientre y yo lo miré de inmediato. Su mirada era intensa, pero esta vez con mucha curiosidad.

-Edward...- suspiré- No hace falta que abra el sobre- le dije mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente- Porque yo ya sé el resultado- le dije con mucha dulzura.

-¿Qu...que tú que?- me dijo muy nervioso. Edward Cullen nervioso... me encantaba verlo así- ¿Có...cómo sabes tú el resultado?- me dijo mirándome con intriga.

-Sí, Edward es...estoy...- no pude seguir. Edward se levantó con rapidez pero teniendo un cuidado extremo conmigo. Me cogió en brazos y comenzó a saltar como un loco por toda la consulta.

-UN BEBÉ, VOY A TENER UN BEBÉ CONTIGO BELLA- gritaba a los cuatro vientos y yo no podía estar más feliz- ESTÁS EMBARAZADA MI AMOR, ESTÁS EMBARAZADA- Edward estaba radiante, pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus perfectas mejillas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me bajó con una delicadeza imposible y me sentó encima de su mesa. Se colocó enfrente de mí y comenzó a besarme, sintiendo el sabor salado de nuestras lágrimas, seríamos una familia, una familia perfecta.

Cuando necesitamos aire para respirar, Edward se puso a la altura de mi vientre y comenzó a hablarle a nuestro bebé.

-Hijo, soy tu papá, aunque eres muy pequeñito, sé que me escuchas- Edward destilaba amor y ternura con sus palabras, nunca lo había visto así de emocionado- Vas a tener a una mamá hermosa y buena, espero que seas tan hermoso como ella, eres una bendición para nosotros- terminó desabrochándome el abrigo y levantándome la camisa, para besar mi vientre una y otra vez. Yo no podía ni hablar, yo hipaba de la felicidad dentro de mí. Estaba llorando sí, pero de felicidad.

-Edward me has hecho la mujer más dichosa del mundo- le dije acariciándole sus cabellos cobrizos, como me gustaba hacerle eso, su pelo era tan suave...

-Tú si que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo a una mujer hermosa y a un bebé en camino, no puedo ser más feliz- me dijo besándome por toda la extensión de mi cara- Por cierto señorita...- Ahora se descubriría mi mentira, pero ya me daba igual- ¿Cómo sabías lo del embarazo?

Cogí mi bolso y saqué el sobre con mi primera ecografía y se lo tendí. Cuando lo estaba abriendo le expliqué todo.

-Edward tenía mis sospechas, como sabrás las pastillas anticonceptivas son muy seguras y jamás se me había atrasado el periodo, pero el desmayo de ayer y las náuseas mañaneras era muy extraño...- me callé para ver la reacción de Edward al ver a su hijo.

Edward pov.

Estaba sacando lo que parecían ser unas ecografías del sobre cuando Bella me estaba explicando todo, yo no la pude escuchar más, ahora sólo tenía ojos para mi hijo.

Era el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás, se le veía todo tan bien... su cabecita, sus manitas, sus bracitos, sus piernecitas, sus piececitos, todo... Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, me daba igual que pareciera un marica, era mi hijo y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Miré a mi hermosa mujer, la que me daría un hijo perfecto al igual que ella, la miré con adoración, era mi diosa, mi vida, mi aire para poder respirar, mi guía para seguir viviendo, la que me abrió los ojos en el momento exacto, mi todo...

-Bella es hermoso, es perfecto mi vida- le dije acercándome a ella para depositar un sonoro beso en sus labios, qué hermosa era, se veía radiante- Te ves radiante mi amor.

-Te amo- me susurró con el mayor amor que pude encontrar en ese momento. Me abrazó tiernamente y yo la apreté suavemente con mi pecho.

-Tenemos que decírselo a la familia, si no Esme y Alice me castrarán- le dije temiendo a mi propia madre y hermana, eran muy buenas, pero por las malas eran capaces de lo peor...

-Claro que sí- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora sí que era el hombre más feliz del universo.

-Vamos, avisaremos a Carliste para ir a comer a tu restaurante favorito- le dije cogiéndola por sorpresa.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de mi restaurante favorito?- me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Claro mi amor, cómo si no... Siempre te gustó el mismo- le dije besando su preciosa frente- Vamos- le dije quitándome la bata y el estetoscopio, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a quitármelo con tal perfecta noticia.

-No te puedes imaginar lo sexy que te ves con esa bata- me dijo susurrándome sexymente y tirando de la hebilla de mi cinturón. Su lengua pasaba por sus labios de forma sensual... Sería mi muerte, esta mujer sería mi muerte.

-Bella por Dios, no hagas eso, no sabes lo sexy que te ves- le dije en un intento de que se apiadara de mi.

-Está bien, por ahora te dejaré, no quiero ver a una Esme y a una Alice enfadadas...- dijo con cara de terror.

-Gracias- terminé besándola de nuevo, en un beso corto pero profundo y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, ella con sus dos manos acariciando a nuestro bebé y yo con la ecografía en mi mano izquierda y mi mano derecha en la cintura de mi mujer.

-Edward- me dijo a mitad de camino- No quiero mencionarla en este momento, pero no puedo evitarlo- me dijo con una tristeza infinita. No quería verla así, hoy tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida y Tanya no lo arruinaría.

-Mi amor- la paré y me puse enfrente de ella- No hablemos de eso ahora, este día tiene que ser especial, es el día más feliz de nuestras vidas y nada lo cambiará. Además ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes- le dije besándole la frente con mucho amor, trasmitiéndole todo mis sentimientos. Pareció que se tranquilizó y seguimos el camino hacia el despacho de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos, toqué en al puerta y un "pase" se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Sería un día feliz, feliz para todos nosotros, ese bebé lo cambiaría todo y dirigiría nuestras vidas hacia el camino de la felicidad.


	11. Capítulo 11 Eres mi ángel

Capítulo 11: Eres mi ángel

Edward pov.

-Hola papá- le dije entrando en su despacho con Bella. Ella estaba bastante nerviosa, era normal, íbamos a tener un hijo, todo sería perfecto.

-Hola hijo- me dijo levantándose de su sillón y se acercó a nosotros. Me dio un abrazo y se dirigió a Bella- Hola Bella- le dije con una estupenda sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. Se abrazaron tiernamente y la escena era maravillosa, al fin sería parte de nuestra familia, una Cullen, ese era mi sueño, estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Bella estaba radiante, su felicidad se podría ver a kilómetros de distancia y yo estaba igual que ella. Ahora la vida nos sonreía y seríamos la familia perfecta.

-Tomad asiento- dijo papá con una educación excelente, me alegraba mucho de que mis padres me hayan dado esa perfecta educación- Bueno, ¿a qué se debe esta maravillosa visita?- dijo papá cuando nos hubimos sentado Bella y yo.

-Pues verás...- empecé yo, la verdad estaba muy nervioso. Bella me apretó la mano reconfortándome y me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa.

-Carliste tenemos que daros una estupenda noticia- comenzó Bella y yo me quedé atónito... Jamás habría empezado ella esta conversación, era yo el que tenía que dar la cara, pero era imposible. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para si quiera hablar. Miré a Bella y ella me miró con adoración, qué hermosa era.

-Decidme, espero que sea una buena noticia- dijo mi padre como sabiendo más de lo que demostraba...pero, ¿cómo lo sabría? Era Carliste Cullen... todos los Cullen nos enterábamos de todo siempre...

-Carliste- comenzó Bella, pero gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas por toda la emoción que presentaba su cuerpo en este momento. Era un hombre y la noticia se la tenía que dar yo. Con una mirada tierna hacia Bella y una sonrisa hacia mi padre, comencé a darle la noticia.

-Papá vas a ser...- me quedé mirándolo con una un mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Abuelo?- dijo Carliste muy emocionado levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Bella. Bella se levantó del asiento y asintió hacia Carliste, mi padre casi gritó de emoción- Oh, Bella- dijo abrazándola con mucho amor y en ese momento supe que ese bebé sería querido por todos, tenía mis dudas porque mi padre era muy correcto, nada de no tener hijos antes del matrimonio, pero si quería que tuviéramos cabeza. Pero por lo visto, la relación entre Bella y yo era muy evidente para todos- Un nieto, otro nieto- se liaba sólo con sus propias palabras, esta más que emocionado, sólo había visto a mi padre así cuando Alice le dio la maravillosa noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Alice...

Tenía que decírselo de inmediato, Bella y yo fuimos los primeros en enterarnos de su embarazo y no sería justo para ella enterarse la última...

-Gracias Carliste, la verdad temía dar la noticia- dijo Bella un poco apenada, pensando en lo mismo que yo.

-Nada de eso Bella, eres parte de la familia casi desde que naciste y ahora no vas a ser menos, ya casi eres un Cullen, aunque siempre lo fuiste- le dije abrazándola de nuevo y ella con una preciosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor hacia mi, le devolvió el abrazo.

-De nuevo gracias Carliste- susurró Bella.

-Bueno chicos, hay que decirle esta maravillosa noticia a Esme o de lo contrario veremos a Esme Cullen enfadada- dijo mi papá con cara de temor y Bella y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Papá de hecho pensaba invitar a toda la familia a comer al restaurante preferido de Bella, ya que a todos nos encanta la pasta- dije cogiendo la mano de Bella y besándola con mucha delicadeza.

-Claro que si, pero invitaré yo y no quiero replicas Edward- dijo mi papá intentando ser severo, pero hoy era imposible serlo- Vamos chicos- dijo papá quitándose su bata blanca y colocándose el abrigo. Salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos hacia los aparcamientos.

-Papá yo iré para casa, te espero allí- dije abriéndole la puerta a Bella del copiloto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has adueñado de mi precioso coche?- me dijo Bella con una preciosa sonrisa, que sólo me invitaba a besarla con mucho amor y así hice. La alcé lo suficiente para que estuviera a mi altura y comencé a besarla. Sus rellenos y calientes labios me calentaban el corazón, qué bien se sentía. Cómo la amaba, la amaba a tal extremo de la locura. No sé cómo había podido estar sin ella todos estos años.

La bajé y me dedicó otra preciosa sonrisa.

-Dentro de unos meses no podrás cogerme así- dijo un poco preocupada, era normal, engordaría en su estado, pero yo la querría con veinte kilos más o menos, era mi ángel y siempre estaríamos juntos.

-Tú seguirás siendo sexy aunque engordes unos kilos- le dije de corazón, no se imaginaba lo que me atraía su cuerpo, era como un imán. Siempre quería tenerla cerca.

-Si claro, Edward Anthony Cullen eres un pelota- cómo me gustaba cuando me nombraba por mi nombre completo, se veía muy sexy saliendo de sus labios.

-No lo soy, es la verdad, me atraes a tal punto de la locura- le dije restregando mi miembro en su vientre bajo y ella gimió por lo bajo. Eso me enloqueció y comencé a besarla de nuevo.

-Edward- dijo cuando comencé a atacar su cuello- Llegaremos tarde y no quiero a una Esme ni a una Alice acosándome- me dijo con una graciosa mueca y yo sólo pude reírme.

-No te rías de mí Edward Anthony Cullen- me dijo fingiendo enfado.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre completo si no quieres que te desnude aquí mismo y te haga mía- le susurré despacio y muy bajito, para que sintiera mi cálida aliento en su oído. Ella se estremeció y la abracé- No juegues con fuego Isabella Marie Swan o te quemarás- dicho esto la coloqué en el asiento sin ningún esfuerzo y me fui al del conductor.

-Eres un tramposo- me dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida, ésa que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Después de varias bromas más en el camino, llegamos a casa de mis padres y mágicamente estaba todos los coches de la familia allí. Seguro papá se había encargado de ello. Estaba muy contento, todos lo estábamos.

Nos bajamos del coche, yo por supuesto le abrí la puerta a Bella y ella me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento me acordé de algo.

-Mi amor- le dije mirándola mientras ella cogía el bolso del asiento trasero- ¿No tenías que ir al trabajo hoy?

-Si, pero llamé a Eleazar y le dije que me mandara todos los documentos por fax, así que ya los tendré en casa- me dijo dándome otro beso y cogiendo mi mano para avanzar hacia la casa- Por cierto doctor cañón- me dijo cogiéndome por sorpresa, ése era el mote que me pusieron las enfermeras y demás en el hospital... ¿cómo lo sabía?- Edward te has puesto pálido, ¿te pasa algo?- me dijo riéndose de mí, estaba jugando con fuego y definitivamente se iba a quemar.

-Isabella Marie Swan no juegues conmigo, sabes de sobra que ése es el mote que me han puesto en el hospital- le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Tendré que pasarme por el hospital más a menudo- dijo pensativa y ¿celosa?

-¿Estás celosa?- le dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

-Ya te gustaría- me dijo volviendo su cara para evitar que le diese un beso en sus labios de caramelo.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa, te ves muy sexy- le dije poniendo mi mano debajo de su barbilla para girar su cara y besarle esos labios que me volvían loco- Vamos, la familia espera- le dije poniendo mi brazo en su cintura y avanzamos hacia la puerta principal.

Abrí con mi llave y todos estaban sentados en los sofás del salón. Nos miraron con alegría en sus ojos y se levantaron para saludarnos.

-Hijo- dijo mamá abrazándome como siempre con mucho amor.

-Hola mamá- le dije besándole en la mejilla.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás mi amor?- dijo mamá con una dulzura increíble, ésa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

-Muy bien Esme, gracias- le sonrió Bella.

-Hermanito- dijo Alice con su redonda barriguita, estaba hermosa-Bella, estás muy guapa- dijo besando su mejilla derecha.

-Gracias Ali, tu estás absolutamente hermosa- dijo Bella con mucho amor.

-Alice, estás preciosa- le dije abrazándola y después le acaricié la barriguita.

-Edward ya sabemos el sexo del bebé- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-¿Si?- dijimos Bella y yo al unísono. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Si chicos, seréis padrinos de... –dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, muy emocionada- ¡Megan! Va a ser una niña- nos dijo besándonos de nuevo.

-Megan, me encanta ese nombre Ali- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Si, siempre me gustó, bueno, nos gustó. –dijo Alice recordando algo- Siempre le ponía ese nombre a mi muñeca preferida y como será mi muñequita... pues, ¿qué mejor nombre que ese?- Alice esta muy, muy emocionada.

-Será igual de hermosa que tú- le dije sonriéndole y ella me sonrió.

-Edward- dijo un Jasper muy emocionado- hoy era el día de las emociones y aún no sabían la mejor noticia...

-Hola Jasper, ¿cómo estás tío?- le dije abrazándolo y a él le siguieron mi querida cuñada Rose y mi hermano Emmett.

-Hola Rose- le dije abrazándola y ella me devolvió el abrazo gustosa.

-Hola Edward, ¿y ese brillo tan especial en los ojos?- me dijo señalando con su dedo mis ojos.

-¿No se te escapa nada eh?- le dije sonriéndole y ella me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Rosalie me conocía muy bien, siempre estábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, en los ratos que no estaba con Bella, Rose me hacía compañía, siempre le gustó como tocaba el piano.

-Ya sabes que te conozco casi mejor que Esme- dijo dándole un suave empujón a mi mamá en el hombro.

-De eso nada, yo soy la única que sabe lo que le pasa siempre- dijo mamá simulando enfado y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Cómo se nota su ojito derecho- dijo Emmett bufando por lo bajo, desde pequeños, Alice y Emmett decían que yo era el ojito derecho de mamá y eso la verdad... llevaban razón, antes no se la daba por orgullo, pero ahora y más aún en este maravilloso día me daba igual todo, menos mi hermosa mujer.

-Y que lo digas...- dijo la enana apoyando a Emmett.

-Celosos- dijo mamá besándome en la mejilla y otra ronda de carcajadas no faltaron.  
>- Familia Cullen os tenemos que comunicar algo maravilloso- dije una vez nos sentamos todos en los sofás. Cogí a Bella de la mano y alcé con mucho cuidado, pues en su estado y con esos tacones de infarto que me volvían loco... Nos levantamos y toda la familia nos miraba expectantes.<p>

Miré a papá y él me indicó que siguiera, que lo dijera ya, que no se podía aguantar las ganas de abrazar a Bella.

-Bella y yo vamos...- comencé y todos estaban casi levantados de sus asientos impacientes- Vamos a tener un bebé- dicho esto, lo siguiente fue una completa locura.

Mi mamá soltó un grito que jamás creí posible que saliera de una mujer tan dulce como ella. Se acercó casi corriendo a Bella y la abrazó como nunca la había visto antes. Bella y ella tenían gruesas lágrimas resbalándoles por sus mejillas.

-Oh Bella, mi amor, me vas a dar un nieto- le dijo volviéndola a besar.

-Bella voy a tener un sobrino, voy a tener un sobrino- dijo saltando, a pesar de su barriga, era imposible que estuviera tranquila- Bella, oh Dios mío, nuestros bebés sólo se llevarán meses- dijo Alice alucinada y abrazando a Bella cuando mamá se apartó de ella, pero se puso al lado, alegando que no se quería separar de ella en ningún momento.

-Hijo, felicidades, qué alegría- me dijo mi mamá llorando en mi hombro y a mí también se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-Hermanito por fin espabilaste, me alegro pos los dos, felicidades- me dijo Ali con mucho amor.

-Edward felicidades tío- me dijo Jasper muy emocionado, los dos seríamos padres y él entendía a la perfección mi estado de ánimo.

-Felicidades Edward, me alegro que haya sido con Bella, fue la mujer que siempre quisiste- dijo Rose besándome en mi mejilla derecha y después nos abrazamos.

-Bella, cariño, me alegra tanto que vayáis a tener un bebé- le dijo Rose a Bella. Rosalie estaba muy emocionada, siempre quiso tener un bebé, pero el trabajo de los dos lo complicaba todo. Aunque mi hermano Emmett me dijo que ya se habían decidido, que ya no les importaba el trabajo, pues la empresa "Cullen & Hale" iba viento en popa y no necesitaba de ellos dos para seguir en alza como hasta ahora. Emmett y Rosalie tenían una empresa de tunning, sí de tunning. Se dedicaban a tunear los coches al gusto del cliente, por supuesto un tunning bastante caro, pues las piezas y todas las marcas eran las mejores y eso había que pagarlo. Por supuesto, mi volvo c70 ya presumía de la última generación en pantalla táctil para el coche, con ordenador, GPS y muchos lujos más.

-Eddie, Eddie- dijo Emmett acercándose a mí con sigilo y cuando me decía ese mote era para enfadarme, pero hoy nada me haría enfadar. Algo se traía entre manos- Felicidades hermanito, vas a tener a un pequeño Eddie- dijo abrazándome y me susurró "¿No te da vergüenza haberte tirado a la pequeña Bells?". Yo me quedé en blanco, no me podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

-Emmett Cullen, ¿qué le has dicho a Edward?- dijo Rosalie, sabia que me habría dicho alguna barbaridad de las suyas.

-Yo nada bebé, ¿qué debería decirle?- dijo con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado. Esta me las iba a pagar...

-No me creo nada Emmett Cullen, lo he escuchado todo y te doy medio segundo para disculparte- Esta escena era mi favorita, mi cuñada me adoraba y cuando Emmett se metía conmigo o simplemente me buscaba, se las veía con su mujer. La cara de Emmett era todo un poema, no lo soporté más y solté una sonora carcajada.

-Eddie perdóname- me dijo abatido y yo me reí de su cara. Lo mejor fue que Rosalie se unió a mi carcajada y Emmett me asesinaba con la mirada, mientras que a su mujer le daba su mejor sonrisa. La escena era muy graciosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?- dijo Bella una vez que estuvo sin mamá y sin Alice al lado, ¿dónde habían ido?

-Nada mi amor- le dije abrazándola y besándole la frente y su pequeña nariz- ¿Dónde han ido mi mamá y mi hermana?

-Edward ya no diré más que tengo hambre, han ido a prepararme algo, según ellas dicen que a una mujer embarazada hay que darle todo lo que te pida- me dijo mirándome tímidamente.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dije burlón. Ya estaba empezando a pedir comida mi hijo.

-Edward es normal, no como desde las ocho de la mañana y ya son las dos de la tarde- me dijo y la verdad tenía razón.

-Da igual, mi mujer y mi hijo quieren comer, así que vamos, hoy comemos en el "Bella Italia"- anuncié, aunque al parecer ya todos lo sabían, se los habría dicho papá.

-Bella toma, es un batido de kínder bueno- le dijo Alice a Bella dándole un vaso de al menos medio litro de batido.

-Alice, gracias, pero eres una exagerada, esto no me lo voy a tomar nunca- dijo Bella poniendo su cañita en sus labios y era muy erótico. Yo la miré y sus bellos ojos marrones se oscurecieron por el deseo, pero no por el deseo de mi mirada, si no por el sabor del dichoso batido- Dios Alice- sonó como a un orgasmo y eso me encendió aún más...- Esto esta de muerte- dijo sorbiendo de la cañita y se lo tomó en un santiamén, era imposible que se hubiera bebido medio litro de batido en menos de dos minutos.

-Bella, ¿te lo has terminado ya?- le dije con sorpresa.

-Si, ¿pasa algo?- me dijo enfadándose, Dios... Las hormonas del embarazo ya empezaban a salir a flote.

-No mi vida en absoluto- le dije besándole la nariz.

-Hombres...- bufó Alice- No entienden cuando una mujer está embarazada...- dijo mi hermana y miré a un cansado Jasper y me causo risa, al igual que Emmett.

-Ya os llegará chicos, ya os llegará- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Bella, tú vendrás con mamá, Rosalie y yo- dijo la enana cuando todos nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y nos encaminábamos hacia los coches.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Bella son sorpresa.

-Porque las mujeres iremos en el coche de Rosalie y los chicos en el de Emmett, después todos vendremos a recoger nuestros coches, tengo que contarte muchas experiencias que notarás por el embarazo- dicho esto, cogió a Bella del brazo y la metió con delicadeza claro está en el coche, pues su barriguita impedía muchas cosas y sabiendo que Bella estaba embarazada más aún...

EMBARAZADA...

Nunca una palaba había sonado tan bonita en mi mente.

-Mi amor nos vemos en media hora- me dijo Bella desde dentro del coche con la ventana abierta.

-Mi vida tened mucho cuidado, te amo mi amor- le dije besándole en los labios y se escuchó un "ohhhhhhh" en todo el interior del coche. Yo en respuesta les dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y comenzaron a decir.

-¡Doctor cañón!- dijeron al unísono Bella, Alice y Rosalie. Mamá sólo reía...

Me encaminé hacia el enorme jeep de Emmett recién estrenado con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

-Edward tío siéntate tú delante, tengo que hablar contigo de lo de Tanya- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del conductor.

Tanya... no quería hablar de ella en este momento, pero lo que de verdad no quería era que Bella se enterase cómo había sacado Emmett a Tanya de mi casa... No sería agradable para ella en su estado, además cuanto menos supiera de ella, mejor.

Me monté en el coche y miré por el espejo, dándome cuenta de que las chicas se habían ido ya para el restaurante.

-Tú dirás- le dije una vez nos metimos en la autopista.

-Pues verás- dijo Emmett sin quitar la mirada de la carretera- Fui hasta tu casa como me pediste y llamé a la puerta- en ese momento me miró con cara divertida, ¿qué habría pasado?- Y una somnolienta Tanya me abrió la puerta.

Emmett pov.

Le tenía que explicar a mi hermano que Tanya era mala, pero más mala de lo que él se pensaba, era una verdadera arpía, como decía mi Rose.

-Lo primero que me dijo fue que qué hacia en su casa y yo la verdad hermano me quedé perplejo- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude encontrar, no es que pretendiera que le cayera bien, pues le había gastado demasiadas bromas, pero para ese recibimiento tampoco...

Flash back.

-¿Qué pasa Tanya? ¿No dejas pasar a el que algún día fue tu cuñado?- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-¿Có...cómo que el que algún día fue mi cuñado?- dijo muy pálida, tan pálida que pensé que se caería en ese momento. La verdad su estado no era para jugar con fuego...

-Cariño, ¿quién ha llamado?- dijo un tío saliendo de la habitación de mi hermano. Estaba en calzoncillos y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y él me miró muy acojonado- Tanya, ¿quién es este?- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás...

-Soy Emmett Cullen, un placer- le dije con la mayor ironía que pude encontrar- Tanya, ¿no vas a presentarme al padre de tu bebé?- le dije cogiéndola totalmente por sorpresa, cada vez le estaba diciendo más cosas que toda la familia sabía- Si, porque como podrás comprobar, toda la familia está al tanto de tus juegos sucios, no eres más que una puta ambiciosa, que trata de aprovecharse de los hombres a costa de un embarazo falso- le dije a Tanya con todo el odio contenido.

-No la vuelvas a llamar de ese modo- dijo el valiente acercándose a mí. Lo miré y solté una sonora carcajada.

-¿No? ¿Acaso no lo es?- le dije por fin entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta. No quería ni que Edward ni que Bella presenciaran este desagradable momento- Te apuesto lo que quieras que ese bebé no es tuyo- dije con mi mejor psicología policial. Si, porque estuve preparándome durante un año para ser policía, pero Rosalie y yo montamos la empresa y me dediqué a ello completamente- Os doy cinco minutos para que salgáis de esta casa, de lo contrario llamaré a la policía y no os conviene que lo haga. Pues tú- dije señalando al tío- no tienes papeles como residente en este país y tú- dije señalando a la puta de Tanya- no eres más que una puta, puedo hacer que te manden a tu país o que te pudras en la cárcel, tu eliges- le dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta.

-No te atreverás a hacer eso- me dijo Tanya conociéndome muy poco...

-¿Quieres probar?- le reté y ella salió disparada hacia la habitación y él se quedó perplejo- ¿Sigues sin darte cuenta? Sólo te está utilizando para salir de ésta, no tiene a ningún familiar en la cuidad, ¿con quién iría?- le dije de nuevo con la psicología policial- Si ha hecho eso con un hombre que conoce de tan sólo unos meses, no quiero imaginar lo que puede hacer con una chulo que la ha obligado a prostituirse para llevarse una ínfima parte de su sueldo...- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Cariño, vámonos- le dijo Tanya al tío. El tío se puso los pantalones y ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

-Tú- le dije a Tanya- espero que no te hayas llevado nada de esta casa y tira las tarjetas de crédito, están anuladas- le dije abriendo la puerta para que se largaran.

-Dile a Edward que me las pagará, que nunca saldré de su vida, aunque sea lo último que haga- amenazó Tanya mientras cogía el ascensor con su amante. Era simplemente una puta... pero ya me daba igual, había conseguido lo que quería toda la familia y mi hermano me había pedido el favor porque si no, no se hubiese controlado de pegarle un puñetazo a Tanya, olvidándose de que es una mujer y no era para menos... yo el hubiera reventado al cara al tío ese...

Fin Flash back.

Edward pov.

Era un completo idiota, que ciego había estado todo este tiempo...

Pensaba que la quería y lo peor, pensaba que me daría un hijo...

-Hermano- me llamó Jasper- No te atormentes más, piensa que gracias a eso, estás con Bella y mejor aún, te dará un precioso hijo- me dijo dándome con al mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Me jode lo idiota que he sido durante tanto tiempo, estaba más que ciego y vosotros intentabais decírmelo, pero yo no escuchaba...- dijo tirando de mi pelo, estaba molesto y esperaba no volver a ver a Tanya, porque esta vez me olvidaría de que es una mujer.

-Bueno, de los errores se aprende hijo- me dijo papá.

-Lo único que quiero es no volverla a ver y seguir mi vida con mi preciosa mujer.

En ese momento llegamos al restaurante y las chicas nos esperaban en el recibidor del restaurante.

-Ali, ¿hiciste reservación?- le dije a mi hermana a sabiendas que estaba completamente lleno, siempre lo estaba y sólo podías comer si tenías invitación, aunque antes de irme a estudiar a España, sólo con mi apellido entraba a cualquier hora, siempre tenían un hueco para la familia Cullen, éramos clientes excelentes.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupe eso?- me dijo alzando una ceja.

-Es que Eddie está más formal ahora que va a ser papá- dijo Emmett siempre con sus tonterías, pero todos comenzamos a reírnos, nunca cambiaría...

-Ahora te darás cuenta de la verdadera Alice en acción- me dijo mi hermana acercándose al mostrador con elegancia, parecía una bailarina.

-Ahora verás a la sobornadora Alice Cullen- me dijo Bella dándome un beso en los labios, esos labios que me volvían loco y que era miel para mi boca.

-Señorita, necesitamos una mesa para ocho personas- dijo Alice con mucha educación.

-¿Tiene reservación?- dijo la otra chica con mucha desconfianza y desplante... Ahora sí que se iba a liar, Alice no soportaba a las personas así, como esa chica, que trataban a los demás como seres inferiores y si a eso le sumabas que estaba embarazada... Era una mezcla totalmente explosiva...

-Señorita, ¿sabe usted quién soy yo?- le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me extrañaba que no hubiera saltado ya...

-¿Debería?- dijo con mucha desfachatez la otra chica y ahora sí que se liaría...

-Pues sí debería, considerando que somos clientes habituales y que somos la familia Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa malvada.

-Oh, ¿es usted la señorita Alice Cullen?- dijo la chica despavorida... mi hermanita pisaba con pies de plomo.

-Claro que si y ahora empecemos de nuevo- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa irónica- Señorita necesitamos una mesa para ocho personas.

-Claro, claro que si, tendrán la mejor mesa del restaurante- dijo la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros para dirigirnos hacia nuestra mesa.

-Buena chica- le susurró Alice muy bajito para que nadie lo escuchase, claro que nosotros lo escuchamos y no pudimos evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Mi hermana Alice era fantástica, muy buena, pero si te pasabas de listo ya sabías l que tenías con Alice Cullen...

-Pensaba que le sacaría los ojos- dijo Bella una vez nos sentamos todos.

-Te he escuchado señorita, peor te pusiste tú con la secretaría de mi hermano...

Bella pov.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, eso estaba más que pasado, pero la verdad me lo había buscado por decirle eso para enfadarla... pero hoy no me importaba, estaba de lo más feliz, hoy era el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

-Bueno...- comencé para contarle a la familia- Tienes razón, pero sabes tan bien como yo que la secretaria de Edward no tiene educación ninguna- le dije cogiendo la carta.

-Si, pero fuiste una fiera- me picó Alice.

-¿Fiera?- me dijo Edward con tono burlón alzando su perfecta ceja.

-Si hermanito, si, tienes como mujer a una auténtica fiera- le dijo Alice a su hermano para aumentar su curiosidad. Toda la mesa nos miraban expectantes- La amenazó con despedirla, alegando por supuesto que el director del hospital era de la familia- dijo Alice mirándome con cara de victoria, esta me las pagaría...

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se negaba a avisar al doctor Cullen, Dios, era su hija la que se encontraba mal- dije defendiéndome.

-La verdad que la chica se asustó tanto que no tuvo más remedio.

-Si claro, aunque ahora sé el por qué no quería que el doctor Cullen nos atendiese...- dije mirando a Edward con picardía y después miré a las chicas y a Esme.

-Porque es el doctor cañón- dijimos todas al unísono, incluso Esme y todas nos reímos descontroladamente. El pobre de Edward no sabía donde meterse y en vez de eso, nos dedicó una perfecta sonrisa de suficiencia...

-Socarrón- le susurré en el oído.

-Celosa- me dijo pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No me dejas elección, estás demasiado bueno para ir por ahí con tu inocencia- le piqué y le miré a los ojos, dándome cuenta que éstos estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, llenos de lujuria.

-Y tú eres demasiado irresistible para mí y cuando te pones celosa me enloqueces.

-Chicos, ¿os pago una noche de hotel?- dijo Emmett como siempre con sus bromas.

-¡Emmett!- dijimos todas las chicas y él sólo sonrió, dejando ver esos hermosos hoyuelos de niño pequeño.

Hoy era un día para bromas, risas y felicidad. No cabía en mí de tanta felicidad, lo que esperaba de verdad era que nadie nos la arrebatase, que a partir de ahora tuviéramos una vida plena y satisfactoria, sólo pedía eso. Estar con el hombre más bueno y guapo de todo el universo y tener a mi hijo bien. Educarlo con todo el amor que merecía y amarlo con toda mi alma.


	12. Capítulo 12 Tiffany & Co

_**Capítulo 12: Tiffany & Co**_

Bella pov.

Me comí completamente mi plato, todo, no quedaba nada en él y miré a Edward con una ceja alzada.

-Dios- suspiré- Si como así durante estos meses me pondré como una vaca- le dije con una mueca de disgusto y por supuesto todos los Cullen se rieron.

-Amor, siempre estarás genial- me dijo mi Dios griego animándome.

-No es verdad Bella, no te creas una palabra del marica de mi hermano- dijo Emmett cogiendo su servilleta.

-¡Emmett!- dijeron todos al unísono y yo no pude más que reírme, hoy nada me haría enfadar.

-¿No, Emmett?- le dije con una ceja alzada- Pues entonces...- dije quitando la mirada hacia la cara de Emmett y la posé en Rosalie- Jamás te quedes embarazada o de los contrario no le gustarás- le dije buscando a Rosalie y le guiñé un ojo a lo que ella me sonrió y en un segundo puso su cara de hielo e infiferencia.

-Emmett Cullen no vuelvas a decir nada de una mujer embarazada- le dijo mirándolo con odio y Emmett no sabía donde meterse y comenzó a implorarle...

-Rosi, mi amor...

-Nada de amor, le pedirás perdón a Bella y espero por tu bien que cuando me quede embarazada, sea la mujer más sexy de todo el planeta para ti- le dijo quitando la mirada de su marido- Estás advertido Emmett Cullen- dijo simulando enfado e indiferencia a su marido y Emmett puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado muy graciosa, no pudimos más que reírnos todos...

-Eso te pasa por meterte con una mujer embarazada- dijo Edward con cara de victoria.

-Y que lo digas...- dijo Jasper mirando a su mujer con mucho, mucho respeto. No pudimos soportar más la carcajada y explotamos riéndonos del pobre Emmett.

-Bells perdóname, pero sólo era una broma- me dijo mirándome con ternura- Sabes que el tonto de mi hermano no tiene más ojos que para ti, siempre ha sido así y lo sabes.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Nos comimos el postre y yo por supuesto elegí mi postre favorito, un brownie con sirope de chocolate, estaba delicioso.

Salimos al frío día, aunque hiciese sol, hacía mucho, mucho frío, y nos fuimos montando en el coche, por supuesto y a decisión de Alice, nos montamos como vinimos, las chicas en un coche y los chicos en otro.

-Ten mucho cuidado mi amor- me dijo Edward dándome un precioso beso en los labios y después me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Te amo- le murmuré y le besé de nuevo.

-Tortolitos tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para besaros, ahora tengo prisa, mi hijo o hija necesita un dulce baño caliente con aroma de fresas- dijo una Alice enfundada en su sitio.

-Si claro... no le eches la culpa a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, demasiado bien sabes que es a ti a la que le apetece ese baño- dijo Edward metiendo su cabeza por la ventana del coche.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- Dios... había usado su nombre completo, hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba... y si provenía de Alice no era bueno...- ¿No has aprendido nada de la lección de Emmett?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi Edward...

-Ehh... claro, claro que si, adiós chicas, tened cuidado- dijo sacando muy deprisa la cabeza de la ventana y literalmente corrió hasta el enorme jeep de Emmett...

-Alice, lo has asustado- le dijo con tristeza.

-Nada de eso Bella, los hombres tienen que aprender las necesidades de una mujer embarazada y qué menos que nos hagan esta etapa tan maravillosa de nuestra vida lo mejor posible, ¿no crees?- me dijo teniendo toda la razón del mundo, pero yo quería a mi doctor cañón...

-Si, Alice...

-Bella, ¿cómo llevas las náuseas matutinas?- dijo Esme cuando Rosalie iniciaba la marcha para casa de los Cullen.

-Pues la verdad Esme me dejan exhausta y muy, muy cansada y lo peor de eso, es que después me da muchísima hambre...

-Te pareces tanto a mí cuando estaba embarazada de Edward...- me dijo con melancolía y recordando seguro el embarazo de Edward.

-¿También te pasaba Esme?

-Si, hija, si, y el Carliste por más que intentó solucionarlo, ni él ni el ginecólogo dieron con la solución- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Hasta que un día comí galletas nada más levantarme y mágicamente ya no aparecieron las náuseas...- dijo sonriéndome, con esa sonrisa tan característica de Edward, se parecían tanto...- Comí galletas durante el primer trimestre del embarazo y después no aparecieron más.

-Lo probaré- le dije muy segura.

-Os veis tan felices tú y Edward... Gracias Bella por haberme devuelto a mi hijo, ahora es el Edward que yo eduqué y crié con el mayor amor del mundo- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla tiernamente.

-Yo lo amo Esme, no me imagino una vida sin él- le dije por primera vez en voz alta.

-Me alegro escuchar eso Bella, él esta muy enamorado de ti y sé que él tampoco podría vivir sin ti- me dijo sonriéndome y se dio la vuelta para mirar al frente, pues estaba entre el cabezal del asiento de Rosalie y el de ella.

Llegamos en media hora a la casa Cullen y los chicos aún no se encontraban allí.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?- pregunté extrañada.

-Me dijo Emmett que irían a la empresa para enseñarle a Jasper y Edward las nuevas tecnologías de los ordenadores de a bordo- dijo Rosalie sacando la llave del contacto y bajándose enseguida. Esto pintaba muy extraño, muy, muy extraño...

-¿Por qué no me diría nada Edward?- pensé en voz alta y Esme intervino.

-Cariño porque Edward no lo sabía, seguro estará enfadado por no estar contigo- me dijo bajándose del coche ella también.

Miré a Alice y tenía cara de angelito, estaba muy sonriente y esa sonrisa me daba mucho miedo... ¿qué estaría tramando ahora?

-Vamos Bella, te enseñaré todas las cosas que le ha comprado Esme a tu bebé- me dijo como si nada y yo me quedé con la boca abierta... ¿cómo sabían que estaba embarazada o cómo habían conseguido comprar las cosas si no se habían movido de mi lado?

Todo esto era muy extraño... bastante extraño.

-Ali, ¿cómo sabíais que estaba embarazada?- le dije cuando me hube bajado del coche y nos encaminábamos hacia la puerta de entrada.

-No lo sabíamos- me dijo con una voz cantarina.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Esme me ha comprado cosas para el bebé?- le dije alzando mi ceja.

-Pues... verás... había sospechas Bella...- me dijo cuando entramos a la caliente casa. Nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y nos sentamos en los sofás del salón.

-Ahora si chicas, ¿qué estáis tramando?- le dije alzando aún más mi ceja...

-Nada Bells, simplemente el desmayo que tuviste el día de reyes y la noticia de que tu periodo se había retrasado daba mucho que pensar...- dijo una Rosalie muy sabia.

-Alice Cullen- le dije enfadándome- ¿Le dijiste a todos que mi periodo se había atrasado?

-Si, Bella y no quiero que te enfades- me dijo apuntándome con su dedo- Todos deberían saber que a lo mejor tendrían una nueva personita en la familia- me dijo con voz angelical y después me abrazó- Perdóname por haberlo dicho- me susurró en mi oído derecho- Pero no podía estar más feliz en ese momento, saber que podría haber la posibilidad de tener a un sobrinito, es genial- me dijo apretándome contra ella y en ese momento sentimos una patada de Megan, si, porque así se llamaría la niña de Alice, mi ahijada.

-Ali, Megan te ha dado una patada por hacer enfadar a la tía Bella- le dijo sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Hola Megan, ¿qué tal estás preciosa?- le dije poniendo mis dos manos en su ya abultado vientre. Y segundos después, se notó una nueva patada.

-Creo que te ha contestado que está excelente- dijo una hermosa Alice con nostalgia.

-Me habéis hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo- dijo Esme acercándose a nosotras- Me haréis abuela por partida doble.

-Yo diría por partida triple Esme- dijo una Rosalie sonriéndonos con mucha dulzura...

Las tres la miramos con mucha ternura y saltamos de nuestro sitio para acercarnos a ella.

-Rose, ¿enserio?- dije muy emocionada.

-Bueno, hay más del 80 % de probabilidades, pues he dejado las pastillas anticonceptivas hace un mes, a recomendación de mi doctor Edward- me miró y yo le sonreí- Sólo tengo un retraso de 10 días, pero la verdad, no puedo estar más contenta- nos dijo abrazándonos a las tres con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todas comenzamos a llorar, pero era el llanto más placentero del mundo, era de felicidad, la familia Cullen se agrandaría. Era perfecto.

-Rose, ¿por qué no los has dicho antes?- le dije cuando nos hubimos tranquilizado.

-¿Y haberte quitado a ti el centro de atención?- me dijo alzando su perfecta ceja- Para nada Bells- me dijo cogiendo mis dos manos- Cada una tiene que tener su momento y aún tengo que hacerme la prueba de embarazo, si no lo estoy, Emmett y yo lo volveremos a intentar, por supuesto, pero si lo estoy Bells- me dijo con gruesas lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Y lo estarás mi vida- le dijo Esme abrazándola por detrás- Me darás un precioso nieto como Alice y Bella- le dijo con mucha ternura- Tendré tres nietos, tres preciosos nietos que los querré más que a mi vida.

De nuevo tocó otra ronda de abrazos y llantos, nos daba igual, hoy era el día más feliz para todas nosotras.

-Rose- dijo una Alice tranquilizada- Te harás la prueba de embarazo ahora, tengo una en el bolso, la tenía para Bella, porque sabía que se negaría ir a su ginecóloga, pero me equivoqué- me dijo mirándome con orgullo y yo le sonreí feliz.

-¿De ver...verdad?- dijo una nerviosa Rosalie.

-Claro que si cariño- dijo Alice cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al baño. Se giró para mirarnos a Esme y a mí y las seguimos hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Chicas quiero que estén presentes, las tres- dijo Rose empujándonos a las tres hacia dentro del baño.

-¿No te da vergüenza?- le dije yo, porque para estas cosas sinceramente prefería estar sola... o me pondría muy, muy nerviosa.

-Para nada Bells, sois mi familia- dijo Rose sentándose en el váter y todas nos apoyamos en el mueble de enfrente.

Esperamos sólo dos minutos y dejamos el test encima del mueble. Estábamos muy impacientes, sobretodo Rosalie, que se estaba mordiendo hasta sus preciosas uñas.

-Rose no te muerdas las uñas- dijo una Alice mandona, para después mirarla con ternura- ¿Quieres verlo tú o lo miro yo?- le dijo cogiéndole las manos.

-Lo mirare yo- dijo muy segura y se levantó de la taza del váter y cogió el test.

Lo miró detenidamente y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus preciosas mejillas, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Era bueno o malo?

-Rose- la llamé con preocupación y me dedicó una mirada de ternura, ahí supe que la familia Cullen tendría otro miembro- Oh, Dios mío Rose- dijo avanzando hacia ella para darle un abrazo- Felicidades cariño- le susurré muy bajito, ya que mi voz quedó atragantada en mi garganta.

-Oh hija, felicidades- dijo Esme llorando como una magdalena- Dios mío gracias, tendré tres preciosos nietos- dijo muy, muy emocionada.

-Rose mi amor, felicidades- dijo Alice y formamos un abrazo gigante lleno de lágrimas por doquier.

Pasaron como veinte minutos y no parábamos de llorar, el día de hoy merecía ser muy emocionante, pero sin duda era el día más feliz de todas nuestras vidas.

-¿Dónde están las mujeres más hermosas de todo el mundo?- dijo Carliste entrando por la puerta de entrada.

-Estamos aquí cariño- dijo Esme saliendo al pasillo que conectaba al salón.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa preciosa y alzando una ceja.

-Pu...pues...- dijo Rose sin saber que decir.

-Rosalie os tiene que dar una noticia fabulosa- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y el asintió.

-¿Bella?- dijo un Edward preocupado... Qué sobreprotector era... Cómo me gustaba que me cuidara y que se preocupara por mí.

-Estoy aquí Edward- le dije sin moverme del lado de Rose.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo cuando llegó y se puso al lado de Carliste.

-Pues...- le dije sin saber qué decir.

-Vamos todos al salón- dijo Rosalie con mucha tranquilidad, el nerviosismo había desaparecido mágicamente. Todos se adelantaron, pero Edward me cogió del brazo y me acercó a él.

-No sabes lo que te he extrañado- me susurró posando sus perfectos labios en los míos, Dios cómo lo amaba... con locura.

-Y yo a ti- le dije mordiéndole el labio inferior y él me abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Eres preciosa- me susurró en el oído y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Y tú estás cañón- le dije sin una pizca de vergüenza, algo raro en mí, pero sabía que a Edward le encantaba...

-Gracias por el cumplido- me sonrió de la forma que sólo el sabía hacerlo, con suficiencia.

-No seas gallito Edward Cullen- comencé a buscarle. Me encantaba buscarle, de verdad que resultaba ser un juego muy erótico.

-Oh, me tengo que sentir alagado porque una diosa me diga "cañón"- me sonrió de nuevo y miró detrás de mí percatándose de algo...- Bella, ¿eso es un test de embarazo?- me dijo acertando de lleno.

-Si- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No me digas...- me dijo ilusionado.

-Si, Rosalie va a tener un bebé- le dije besándole en los labios- La familia Cullen aumenta por momentos- le dije sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Es... maravilloso- me cogió por la cintura y le miré de nuevo, estaba muy emocionado.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón y Rosalie estaba de pie junto a un Emmett muy cariñoso.

-Familia- comenzó Rosalie mirándonos a todos- Sé que hoy es el día de Edward y Bella- nos miró y nos sonrió- Pero es inevitable informaros de las buenas nuevas...- dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Rossie, ¿qué pasa mi amor?- dijo un Emmett mirándola fijamente a los ojos...

-Pasa que...- le cogió las manos a su esposo y lo miró con todo el amor del mundo- Que vamos a ser papás- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-¿De...de verdad?- dijo Emmett en estado de shock y poco después, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de niño pequeño. Nunca habíamos visto a Emmett llorar, nunca, pero esta ocasión era especial para todos.

-Si mi vida, vamos a tener un bebé- dijo Rosalie con mucha ternura.

-Oh, Dios mío Rossie- dijo acercándose a ella los pocos centímetros que quedaban y le dio un beso de película, para poco después cogerla con una delicadeza increíble en Emmett y comenzar a dar vueltas como dos locos... Rosalie no paraba de reír y toda la familia tenía plantada una sonrisa en sus hermosos rostros.

-Hija, enhorabuena- dijo Carliste con algunas lágrimas en sus hermosas mejillas.

-Oh Carliste- dijo Rose abrazándolo y así les dieron las felicitaciones toda la familia, por supuesto, nosotras de las dimos por segunda vez, claro que con un Emmett franqueando a su mujer, no la dejaba ni un solo instante.

-Emmett, enhorabuena tío- le dijo Jasper y miró a Edward, estos se traían algo entre manos...

-¡MARICA!- dijeron los dos al unísono, provocando que Emmett riera sin compasión.

Lo que de verdad nos hizo reír era la cara de shock que tenían Edward y Jasper, se supone que a Emmett le molestaría y fue todo lo contrario...

-Si estar llorando de felicidad significa "marica", entonces soy un marica con orgullo- dijo dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta y Rosalie se le acercó.

-Eres adorable- le dijo besándole en los labios y él la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Pasamos toda la tarde junto a toda la familia y Esme me enseñó todo lo que le había comprado a mi bebé. Desde baberos y pipos hasta la sillita para poner en el coche, bueno en realidad dos, una para el coche de Edward y otro para el mío.

-Esme, ¿esta pulsera no era la que Edward llevaba de bebé?- dijo tocando el fino oro de la pequeña pulsera grabada con su nombre. Era simplemente preciosa.

-Claro que si Bella, no sé que nombre le pondrán a mi nieto, pero da lo mismo, quiero que se la pongas y que la luzca como la lució su padre- me dijo tocándome el vientre aún inexistente e incontrolablemente, varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Oh Esme, gracias, muchísimas gracias- le dije levantándome y abrazándola con mucho cariño. La quería más que a una madre, Esme era mi todo, mi guía para seguir todos sus pasos, me sentía orgullosa por pertenecer a esta familia.

-No me las des hija, tú si que me haces el mejor de los regalos al estar con Edward- dicho esto, me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a Rose.

-Rose- dijo Esme sacando más regalos- Todo esto es para ti, sabría que pronto me regalaríais un precioso nieto- dijo emocionada de nuevo y Carliste se acercó a su mujer.

-Esme nos están haciendo mayores, dentro de poco tendremos a tres preciosos nietos correteando por toda la casa- dijo Carliste mirando con nostalgia a su mujer.

-¿Quién dijo mayores? Yo seré una abuela moderna- dijo simulando enfado y todos nos reímos.

-Bueno tú serás la abuela más hermosa de todas- dijo un caballeroso Carliste besando a su mujer en los labios. Yo quería verme así con Edward, que aunque pasaran los años, nuestro amor nunca se extinguiría.

-¿En que piensas mi vida?- me susurró Edward pillándome totalmente desprevenida.

-En que quiero verme contigo así como están tus padres, con todo el amor del primer día- le dije sonriéndole y le besé en los labios.

-Así será preciosa- y selló el pacto con un precioso beso lleno de amor y ternura- Mamá, papá- dijo Edward levantándose y me ayudó a levantarme a mí- Nosotros nos vamos ya, Bella querrá descansar- dijo esto último mirándome con mucha intensidad... Sabía que quería decirme algo, pero ¿el qué?

Edward pov.

-Claro hijo, id, Bella y mi precioso nieto necesitan descansar- dijo mamá sabiendo ya mis planes para esta noche. Estaba muy, muy nervioso, pero lo que de verdad esperaba era que aceptara mi proposición, era mi sueño que siempre quise cumplir.

Flash Back.

Me monté en el coche de Emmett y nos quedamos hasta que las chicas se fueron.

-Papá- lo llamé mirando hacia la parte de atrás del coche- Necesito que Cristal me consiga un maravilloso anillo para esta noche- le dije son una sonrisa.

-¿Un anillo?- dijo mi papá con sorpresa.

-Si, le pediré esta noche a Bella que sea mi esposa- dije con toda la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

-Felicidades hijo, claro, claro que si, ahora mismo la llamaré- dijo mi papá cogiendo su móvil y hablando con la tal Cristal. Era la dueña de una joyería de primera, la tan conocida joyería Tiffany & Co, la prestigiosa marca mundial en joyas, mi Bella se merecía todo lo mejor que pudiera haber.

-Edward tío me alegro por ti, Bella y tú estáis destinados a estar juntos, siempre lo supe- me dijo Jasper palmeándome el hombro.

-Gracias Jasper- le dije muy contento.

-Oh, Eddie al fin va a plantar cabeza- dijo el insensible de Emmett- Enhorabuena hermano, ahora te podrás tirar a la pobre de Bella legalmente- dijo carcajeándose y Jasper le dio una colleja que sonó bastante.

-Jasper gracias, no hubiera salido vivo del golpe que le hubiera dado yo.

-Edward ya está, Cristal nos espera en su joyería- dijo papá muy contento.

-Vale papá, gracias- le dije mirándolo agradecido y mi mirada se dirigió a la de Jasper- Jasper tengo que conseguir la mejor habitación del hotel más prestigioso de la cuidad.

-Claro que si Edward, cuenta conmigo, ahora llamaré a mi secretaria para que haga la reservación- dijo cogiendo su móvil y marcando a su secretaria.

-Emmett, ¿te puedo encargar algo?

-Si Eddie, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que le digas a las chicas, mejor, a Alice, todos mis planes, por supuesto sin que se entere Bella y que le digan que vamos a ir a tu empresa a ver las últimas generaciones de GPS o de lo que te dé la gana, ¿vale?- le dije dudoso, temiendo no poder confiar en él.

-¿Y qué planes son los tuyos?- dijo burlón.

-Emmett estás agotando mi paciencia.

-Está bien Eddie- dijo cogiendo su móvil- Hay que ver cómo te pones chico, te vas a hacer viejo pronto- me dijo de nuevo burlón y comenzó a hablar con Alice.

Poco después arrancó el motor y nos dirigimos a la joyería.

Llegamos en poco tiempo y Emmett aparcó en el aparcamiento de la joyería.

-Edward ya tienes la reservación de la preciosa suite con vistas al mar- dijo Jasper recordando todo lo que el había dicho su secretaria y todos soltamos una gran carcajada- Por cierto, está a nombre de Edward Cullen.

-Gracias hermano te debo una.

-Eddie las chicas ya están al tanto.

-Gracias Emmett, es un alivio poder contar contigo para ciertas cosas.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos encaminamos a la joyería.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?- dijo Cristal sonriendo de manera amistosa, siempre fue amiga de la familia, gracias a las grandes sumas que gasta la familia Cullen en esta joyería.

-Hola Cristal, estamos estupendamente, ¿y usted?- dijo papá con la educación que lo caracterizaba.

-Estupendamente, gracias por preguntar- dijo saliendo del mostrador, ¿vamos?- dijo abriendo una puerta que daba con todas las joyas más valiosas y ahí comenzó nuestra búsqueda-¿Cómo es la chica?- preguntó sacando una multitud de muestrarios de anillos de pedida.

-Es absolutamente hermosa- le dije yo con toda sinceridad.

-Bien, ¿sencilla o exigente?

-Depende de para qué- le dije sonriéndole y ella se ruborizó bastante, papá y los chicos se rieron por lo bajo- Es sencilla- dicho esto, buscó más muestrarios aún.

-Hoy estás muy graciosillo Edward- dijo Emmett empujándome con el hombro y en ese momento vi el anillo perfecto para Bella.

Era de oro blanco, finísimo. Estaba compuesto por un precioso diamante que irradiaba reflejos en color verde, pero muy tenues, simplemente para saber el valor del diamante y enseguida ese color verde lo asocié con el color de mis ojos, esos que tanto le gustaban a mi Bella. Ése diamante estaba engarzado por seis finos brazos que lo sujetaban muy elegantemente. El anillo gritaba Bella por todos lados.

-Ese- dije sin dejar de mirarlo con adoración.

-Tiene usted muy buen gusto señor Cullen- dijo Cristal cogiéndolo con unos guantes negros con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

-¿Gusto por qué? ¿Por el precio o por lo hermoso que es?

-Y además muy observador- dijo la chica mirándome con ¿deseo? Lo dejé pasar...- Si, tiene usted razón, además de ser precioso, su precio es elevado, bastante elevado- dijo mirándolo con detenimiento- Sin duda, la chica es muy afortunada- dijo molesta.

-La verdad lo es, ese anillo es lo que menos se merece- dije con toda la tranquilidad y sinceridad del mundo- Me lo llevo.

-Claro, ¿necesita ajustarlo?- dijo mirándome con intensidad.

-No, esa es su medida- le dije seguro, parecía que ese anillo estaba destinado para Bella.

-Estupendo- dijo colocándolo en una caja de terciopelo verde oscuro, con la insignia de la marca por supuesto. Lo colocó justo en el centro en la suave almohadilla de la caja y después lo puso en otra caja verde agua, donde tenía "Tiffany & Co" elegantemente puesto en el centro- ¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta?- dijo con una ceja alzada, claramente celosa y no entendía el por qué... Nunca se había comportado así.

-Con tarjeta por supuesto- le dije tendiéndole mi tarjeta y ella la cogió delicadamente.

-Son 60.000 mil dólares- dijo pasando la tarjeta y firmé el recibo. Daba igual la elevada suma, no importaba, era para mi ángel, para la madre de mi hijo y no me importaba en absoluto.

Salimos de la joyería, no sin antes regalarme una preciosa pulsera de bebé llena de ositos en oro blanco. Toda una coincidencia perfecta.

-Hermanito, creo que a la tal Cristal le gustas- dijo Emmett como siempre con sus bromas, aunque yo lo había notado...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le dije haciéndome el tonto.

-¿No has visto los ojitos que te ha hecho?- dijo Emmett mirándome con cara de "¿eres tonto o te entrenas?".

-No.

-¡Venga ya! Apuesto que te ha dejado el número de su móvil en la bolsa- dijo quitándome la bolsa y sacando un papel- Premio, ¿ves Eddie?- dijo agitando el dichoso papel en mis narices.

-¿Cómo sabías tú eso?- dijo Jasper alucinando.

-Años y años de práctica...- dijo Emmett remolón.

-No creo que Rose quiera saber eso...- dije yo a modo de amenaza.

-Vamos Eddie no seas así, todos hemos tenido nuestro pasado- dijo sonriéndome y dándome la bolsa. Papá, Jasper y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada por ver la cara de Emmett de puro pánico. Mi cuñada era un genio a cuanto tratar a mi hermano, sabía lo que le esperaría si se enteraba.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Eddie- le dije cuando me hube tranquilizado de la carcajada- O te la verás con tu mujer- le dije amenazante.

-No, claro que no- dijo subiéndose al coche muy rápido y arrancando enseguida.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis papás y en poco tiempo llegamos.

-Jasper me tienes que hacer un último favor- le dije antes de bajarme del coche.

-Lo que quieras hermano.

-Tenéis que ir tú y Alice a la habitación del hotel a dejar el anillo encima de la cama y que Alice decore la habitación a su gusto.

-Claro que si tío, la llamaré ahora mismo, aunque me ha dicho antes cuando la he llamado que le tiene un regalo especial para Bella, lo tiene desde que se enteró que ustedes dos habíais...tú ya sabes hermano- dijo ruborizándose un poco- y no me preguntes porque no tengo ni idea- dijo llamando a Alice, aunque estuviéramos a escasos diez metro, no podíamos levantar sospechas.

-Claro que si Jasper- dijo interrumpiéndolo- Cuando este sin vergüenza se tiró a la pobre de Bella.

-Emmett un poco de respeto, yo no te he educado así- dijo papá con rabia.

-Perdón papá- dijo como una niño pequeño.

-Listo, ya está al tanto Alice- me dijo Jasper mirándome y yo asentí.

Cuando Alice estuvo enterada de todo, nos encaminamos hacia la casa y no vimos a las chicas por ningún lado.

Fin Flash Back.

-Adiós Bella y recuerda lo de las galletas- le dijo mamá a Bella y yo miré a las dos con sorpresa.

-No quieras sabes metiche- me dijo mamá besándome en la mejilla y yo le di un abrazo.

-Bella- la llamó Alice- Espera, tengo que darte algo- dijo cogiéndola del brazo y levándosela hacia el piso superior.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Alice?- le dije a mamá desesperado- Quiero estar con mi mujer de una vez- mamá se rió y me abrazó de nuevo.

-Edward cuídala, es una gran mujer, te ama con todo su corazón- me dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé mamá, es la mujer de mi vida.

En ese momento, bajaron Alice y Bella. Ésta última estaba muy ruborizada, pero ¿por qué? Decidí dejarlo pasar, ya me lo contaría más tarde.

-Adiós Esme- le dijo Bella besándole en la mejilla derecha.

-Adiós mi amor, cuídate- le abrazó mamá y nos despedimos de todos.

-Te amo- le dije cuando llegamos al coche y le besé dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti- me devolvió el beso y me abrazó con mucho amor y yo encantado se lo devolví.

-¿Vamos?- le dije alejándome un poco de ella y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-Claro- me besó por última vez antes de meterse en el coche.

Nos dirigimos hacia su departamento y llegamos en poco tiempo.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa y decirle a Bella que hoy no dormiríamos en casa, que le tenía una sorpresa.

Saludamos al portero y nos subimos en el ascensor.

-¿Sabes?- me dijo Bella con voz sensual- Cada vez que me montó en el ascensor me acuerdo del maravilloso momento que pasé contigo- me dijo pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior.

-¿Quieres repetirlo?- le dije burlón.

-Puede...- me dijo mordiéndome el labio inferior y acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

Yo pulsé el botón de "stop" y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Pronto estuvimos los dos desnudos y miré anonadado su perfecta figura.

-Eres preciosa- le dije besando sus pechos y ella emitió un gemido por lo bajo y eso me enloqueció- La piel de tu pecho está muy sensible mi vida, me encanta- le susurré mientras lamía su pezón izquierdo y ella arqueó la espalda de manera deliciosa. Mis manos la sujetaban por la cintura y la cogí en brazos.

Comencé a besarla de nuevo y me introduje en ella con mucho cuidado. Enseguida comenzamos con un delicioso vaivén.

-¡Más, más fuerte Edward!- gritaba fuera de sí mi hermosa mujer. Me volvía loco.

-Bella no quiero hacerte daño- le dije embistiéndola.

-No me lo harás- me dijo empujando aún más, la fricción era perfecta. Yo me quedé en shock, no sabía que hacer, si la embestía más fuerte, el bebé podría sufrir algún daño, pero no quería tener a una mujer embarazada insatisfecha de sexo- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quiero que me la metas más fuerte- me dijo mirándome con cara de enojo o al menos simulándolo y yo no pude poner más resistencia. Esas palabras sucias me volvían loco, era muy erótico.

-Dios...- dije cuando estuve a punto de tocar el cielo.

-¡Edward!- gimió muy alto y yo terminé vaciándome en ella, qué bien se sentía...

Nos vestimos enseguida y la miré.

-Eres peligrosa Isabella Swan- le dije cogiéndola de nuevo para besarle en los labios.

-Más de lo que tú te crees- me dijo besándome la punta de la nariz- Eres un provocador y cuando te digo más fuerte, no pongas resistencia, el bebé no sufrirá mi amor, lo tienes que saber de sobra tú que eres médico- me dijo acertadamente.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero no puedo evitarlo, jamás podría hacerle daño a mi hijo y a ti- le dije besándole de nuevo.

Estaba muy impaciente por esta noche, sería una noche INOLVIDABLE.


	13. Capítulo 13 Inolvidable I

_**Capítulo 13: Inolvidable***_

Bella pov.

Entramos en casa y me quité los tacones, no es que me molestaran, pero estaba más cansada que de costumbre. Yuna salió disparada de la cocina con todo el morro lleno de fruta... ¿qué había hecho?

-¡Preciosa! Pero si estás aquí...- le dije cogiéndola y mis sospechas fueron ciertas cuando le olí el hocico al darme un beso, le olía a melocotón...

-Yuna, ¿qué has hecho?- dijo Edward imitando voz severa y de momento se escondió en mi cuello...

-Pobrecita, está muerta de miedo...- le dije a Edward sentándome en el sofá con Yuna en brazos- Señorita eso no se hace- le dije dándole una reprimenda sólo de palabras por supuesto.

-Yuna has sido mala, ¿eh?- dijo Edward acariciándola y le lamió toda la cara, yo por supuesto me reí de él y solté a Yuna para que fuera con Edward- No te rías Bella Swan o te las verás conmigo- dijo imitando enfado- Ahora vengo, voy a lavarle el morro y parte del lomo...- dijo llevándosela consigo a la cocina.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentí a Yuna irse a su cama y unos pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Estás cansada preciosa?- me dijo Edward colocando sus manos en mi espalda y comenzó a hacerme un masaje.

-Mmmm, la verdad estoy un poco cansada- le dije sonriéndole.

-Pues relájate mi vida- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y siguió masajeando mi espalda. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Edward rompió el silencio- Princesa, ¿te apetece un baño?- me dijo con voz pícara.

-Si es contigo, si- le dije sensualmente y lo miré con mucha ternura. Él me devolvió la mirada y se acercó a mí para darme un hermoso beso en los labios.

Cómo lo amaba...

-Te amo- le susurré con todo el amor del mundo.

-Y yo a ti- me dijo rodeando el sofá para cogerme en brazos y llevarme hasta el cuarto de baño. Encendió la calefacción y comenzó a quitarme la ropa lentamente, con una delicadeza increíble.

Cuando me estaba quitando la ropa interior, se quedó quieto, justo a la altura de mi vientre y lo besó con mucha ternura y con mucho amor.

-Bebé te amo más que a mi vida- susurró emocionado y juro que estaba a punto de llorar.

La escena no podía ser más tierna y hermosa, la recordaría toda mi vida.

-Edward me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo- le dije cogiendo su cabeza delicadamente con mis manos para besarle justo encima de la cabeza y acaricié esos cabellos tan suaves que me volvían loca. Inesperadamente varias lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-Shh amor, no llores, me partes el alma- dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Lloro de felicidad mi amor, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y él me devolvió el abrazo. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, hasta que mi piel se puso de gallina a consecuencia del frío.

-Vamos preciosa, estás helada- me cogió y me metió en la bañera. Nos duchamos despacio, sin prisas. Él me enjabonaba todo el cuerpo con mucha delicadeza y yo le acariciaba su precioso pelo.

Me enjuagó completamente y me sacó de la bañera en brazos nuevamente y me envolvió en una toalla.

-¿Para qué te ha llamado Alice cuando nos íbamos a casa de mis padres?

-Pu...pues- ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué me había regalado un precioso vestido de seda y un picardía al "estilo Cullen"? Si, porque el "estilo Cullen" no podía ser más sexy y atrevido...

-Bella dímelo, tienes bastante confianza para decírmelo o ¿no?- me dijo poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salimos a nuestra habitación, si, porque ya era nuestra habitación.

-Míralo tú mismo, está en la bolsa esa- dije apuntando hacia la cama y él asintió- Edward he estado pensando...- le dije mientras me restregaba la toalla en el pelo para secármelo.

-¿A sí?- me dijo sacando el precioso vestido- Es precioso, justo para una diosa como tú- me dijo sonriéndome- ¿En qué has estado pensando?- me dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Te podrías venir a vivir aquí conmigo, ¿no?- le dije acercándome a él y sentándome a horcajadas encima suya.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas?- me dijo sonriéndome- Nada me gustaría más que amanecer todos los días a tu lado, que lo primero que vea nada más abrir los ojos, sea tu hermoso rostro- me dijo besándome en la comisura de los labios y después intensificó el beso.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que no tuvimos aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Bella esta noche cenaremos fuera- me dijo mirándome intensamente

-¿Fuera?- le dije sorprendida.

-Si, ¿no te apetece?

-Si, claro que si, ¿de etiqueta señor Cullen?- le dije levantándome para ir a mi cajón y coger mi ropa interior.

-Bueno... ese vestido de seda es perfecto- dijo mirándome con deseo- Apuesto que se ceñir a tu cuerpo como una segunda piel, te tiene que quedar perfecto, ¿y esto?- dijo esto último sacando de la bolsa el picardía.

-Eso...- le dije apuntándolo con el dedo y ruborizándome bastante- "El complemente ideal para ese vestido" según Alice Cullen- le dije imitando la voz de Alice y Edward se rio de mi patética imitación- Oye, no te rías- le dije acercándome a él y empujándolo.

-Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche, junto con ese vestido- me dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y tumbándome encima de él.

-¿Dónde iremos?- le dije mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Sorpresa señorita Swan- me dijo levantándome y me colocó encima de la cama- Iré a mi departamento por varias cosas, quiero que estés lista en- dijo mirando su reloj- ¿una hora?

-Perfecto, y ¿tú que harás en ese tiempo?

-¿Yo?- dijo apuntándose él mismo en su pecho –Primero tengo que bajar a la princesita traviesa a la calle- me sonrió dulcemente- Después tengo que vestirme con mis mejores galas- dijo sonriéndome- Esta noche lo merece- dijo ocultándome todo por supuesto.

-Vale, pero no tardes, quiero que estés conmigo- le dije levantando mis brazos como una niña pequeña para que me besara y así lo hizo. Nos fundimos en un precioso beso y él se apartó para dedicarme mi sonrisa favorita e irse de la habitación.

Comencé a ponerme el picardías con mucha delicadeza, no quería que la fina seda de las medias se rasgara. Me lo terminé de poner y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y quedé maravillada...

Me estaba perfecto, absolutamente perfecto, Alice tenía razón, acertó en la talla y en el color de lleno, mañana le daría las gracias por tan buen obsequio. El picardía era rosa pálido y por supuesto el negro no faltó en los lazos que decoraban tanto las medias como el sujetador, contrastando muy bien con el rosa pastel.

Al instante cogí el secador y comencé a secarme el pelo con mucha delicadeza, estaba muy sensible últimamente... Me lo alisé e hice unos preciosos tirabuzones en algunos lados del cabello. Salí del baño y el vestido estaba perfectamente colocado en la cama, seguro Edward se había encargado de ello.

El vestido era totalmente de seda, en color rosa pálido. Sin mangas, era tipo palabra de honor y en el pecho se cruzaba la tela de forma sencilla, haciendo que el busto aumentara considerablemente y el escote era un fino pico. A partir de la cadera hasta abajo era suelto, tanto que la gasa de movía con una simple ráfaga de aire, era precioso.

Y por último, me calcé unos preciosos zapatos de tacón que tenía desde hace un año y que mágicamente no había estrenado, era muy sencillo. Su color era el mismo rosa que el vestido y no tenía costuras, era el típico salón, pero con un tacón más fino y alto.

Mi maquillaje era suave, pero resalté mis ojos intensamente con lápiz negro y delineador y mi labial era de un tono rosa muy natural totalmente mate.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo de pie entero que tenía al lado de la puerta del baño y me encantó la imagen que me devolvió el espejo, estaba mágicamente espectacular, había hecho un trabajo perfecto.

-Bebé, espero que a tu papá le guste- le dije a mi pequeña cosita acariciándola con mucha suavidad.

Edward pov.

Saqué a Yuna y le ladró a todos los pajaritos que había en el lugar y yo no pude más que reírme. Estaba feliz, feliz de tener a la mejor mujer del universo, feliz por ser el futuro padre de un bebé hermoso, feliz por formar una familia.

-Yuna, mira- le dije señalando al cielo, donde había muchas aves volando en grupo y ella por supuesto ladró. Yo me volví a reír y decidí dejarla en mi casa, mientras que yo me vestía y recogía todas las porquerías que esa odiosa mujer había dejado por toda la estancia.

-Maldita mujer- murmuré tirando una foto en la que salíamos ambos "muy felices", qué ironía...

Me pasé por toda la estancia con una bolsa de basura, por supuesto franqueado por Yuna, no se movía de mi lado y cada vez que tiraba algo a la bolsa ladraba como una loca.

-Menos mal que no la conociste preciosidad- le dije cogiéndola y me gané un besito de los suyos en toda la cara, yo sólo pude reírme y le besé en el tope de la cabeza.

Fui hasta mi habitación, que ahora estaba desordenada totalmente, ropa mía por doquier tirada en el suelo, en la cama, en el armario... En fin... un total desastre. Esa mujer era la peor persona de todo el mundo...

Recogí todo en tiempo récord y decidí tirar toda la ropa, menos mi favorita y por supuesto sólo dejé un traje de chaqueta que me había regalado mamá, ése sería el que me pondría esta noche. Todo lo demás lo coloqué en otra bolsa de basura y en poco tiempo, todo estuvo arreglado.

Ya no había ni rastro de esa mujer y sonreí feliz. Ya estaba todo listo, la empleada del hogar estaba despedida desde la semana pasada y la cerradura la cambiaría mañana, llamaría a un cerrajero para que me la pusiera, ya no había ningún cabo suelto.

Le puse la correa a Yuna de nuevo y bajé todas las bolsas de basura.

No podía evitar recordar las imágenes que tenía en mi mente de las dos veces que le había hecho el amor a Bella en el ascensor cada vez que me montaba en él... Era muy erótico y el aroma de Bella estaba inundando toda la estancia y yo aspiré fuertemente, provocando que Yuna me ladrara. Yo me agaché y la acaricié y ella me lamió en la mano.

Llegué de nuevo a casa y me cambié de ropa, ya había pasado una hora y no iba a hacer esperar a mi ángel.

Salí de mi apartamento y abrí la puerta del que era nuestro departamento, qué bien sonaba ese "nuestro", dejé a Yuna suelta sin la correa y me encaminé hacia nuestra habitación.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y pude ver a mi ángel en todo su esplendor.

-Bebé, espero que a tu papá le guste- dijo acariciando a nuestro hijo suavemente.

Yo sin hacer ningún ruido, me acerqué a ella despacio y puse mis manos encima de su vientre, acariciando a nuestro hijo.

-Claro que me gusta, estás espectacular princesa- le dije mirándola con mucho amor y deseo. Mucho deseo, estaba ansioso por quitarle ese vestido y hacerla mía hasta que amaneciera- Estás deslumbrante- le seguí alagando y es que era la verdad. El vestido le estaba perfecto, parecía que el diseñador había pensado exactamente en el cuerpo de Bella, su escote, sus mangas y sobretodo la suave seda la hacían ver angelical.

-Gracias- me dijo volviéndose y besando mis labios- Dios Edward, tu aroma me vuelve loca- dijo con los ojos más oscurecidos de lo normal, estaba excitándose, esa oscuridad me lo decía, Bella tenía unos ojos muy expresivos y con el tiempo había sabido que estaba pensando con tan sólo verlos.

-Te amo preciosa, me haces el hombre más afortunado del mundo, voy a ser la envidia de todos los padres de los compañeros de nuestro hijo- dije poniendo mi mano derecha en su plano vientre.

-Y yo también lo seré, no quiero pensar en cuántas citas tendrás con la tutora de tu hijo sólo para verte- me dijo pícaramente y me sonrió de manera deliciosa colocando su mano encima de la mía- Sin contar con las madres que estén esperando a sus hijos al salir del colegio y ver al "doctor cañón" en acción- me dijo acercándose los pocos centímetros que faltaban y me besó en los labios tiernamente.

-Adiós Yuna, no seas traviesa- dijo Bella apartándose de mí y cogiéndola en brazos- Mmmm si hueles genial- y le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza y Yuna intentó lamerle- No, yuna, tengo que estar estupenda para el gruñón de tu dueño- le dije soltándola en el suelo y mirándome con picardía.

-A sí que... además de "doctor cañón", también soy "gruñón"- dije burlón.

-No, eres mi gruñón- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí y me besó con mucha intensidad.

-¿Vamos?- le dije cogiéndole la mano cuando nos hubimos deparado y ella asintió.

Bella pov.

Estaba feliz, no podía estar más feliz...

¿Dónde me llevaría Edward? Todo esto era muy sospechoso, el regalo de Alice sobretodo, ¿por qué tendría que comprarme un precioso vestido y un picardías? Por Dios... ella sabía que nunca me había puesto uno, pero por lo visto los Cullen estaban de acuerdo, porque no sólo ella, si no también Rosalie y por supuesto Edward, que en cuanto lo vio se volvió loco...

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos y cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa...

-En ti- le sonreí- En lo feliz que me haces, no podría vivir sin ti- le sonreí y él me besó el dorso de la mano.

-Yo... no tengo palabras para describir las emociones de hoy, es... fascinante- dijo parándose enfrente de un restaurante súper caro... cómo no...- Ésa palabra es la que más se acerca a lo que estoy sintiendo, pero se queda corta- dijo acercándose a mí y me besó en los labios lentamente, sintiendo su cálido aliento entrar en mi boca, era perfecto...

Comenzamos a besarnos más apasionadamente y nos quedamos sin aire muy pronto para mi gusto.

-Tengo hambre- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y él me sonrió de manera irresistible, pero cuando se fijo en mi boca se acercó aún más a mí y liberó a mis labios de la prisión de los dientes.

-Yo también tengo hambre- me miró más intensamente aún- pero de ti- de nuevo comenzamos con una ronda de besos, pero mi pequeño bebé pensaba en otra cosa, ya que mi estómago rugió escandalosamente y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, que pro supuesto acompañé.

-Eres increíble- me susurró antes de salir del coche y abrirme la puerta para que saliera. Miré el restaurante y puse una mueca de reproche- No quiero quejas esta noche señorita Swan, me va a dar un hijo y es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Edward con una educación excelente y no pude más que reír.

Nos encaminamos, abrazados por supuesto, hacia la entrada del restaurante y un hombre muy apuesto nos recibió con una grata sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo con una perfecta educación.

-Buenas noches- dijimos al unísono Edward y yo.

-¿Edward?- dijo dudoso, ¿se conocían?

-Si- dijo Edward mirándolo para intentar reconocerlo- ¿Esteban?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa y segundos después se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

-Edward mírate que de tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esteban, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas en España?

-Si, pero volví para comprar este fabuloso restaurante.

-¿No te iba bien allí en España?- preguntó con sorpresa Edward.

-Claro que si, pero mi asistente tuvo una idea genial- se acercó a Edward y le murmuró bajito- He traído toda la gastronomía española para aquí y es todo un éxito.

-Me alegro, la verdad la comida española es increíble- dijo Edward mirándome a mí de nuevo- Bella, él es Esteban, un profesor de la universidad- dijo señalándolo- Esteban, ella es mi mujer- dijo muy orgulloso y mi sonrisa en ensanchó aún más. Nos dimos dos besos y el tal Esteban me miró.

-Bella es usted preciosa si me permite decírselo- dijo con una espectacular sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- me ruboricé un poco y Edward me sonrió.

-Siempre supe que esa odiosa no era para ti- dijo refiriéndose a Tanya, pero hoy no nos importaba nada- ¿Me permitís tutearos?- Edward y yo asentimos y él nos sonrió- Está bien, vamos, acompañadme, la mejor mesa os espera y por supuesto invita la casa- Edward iba a protestar, pero por lo visto el tal Esteban lo conocía demasiado bien- No quiero quejas Edward Cullen.

Yo sonreí quedamente porque era la primera vez que Edward Cullen no se salía con la suya... Este hombre me estaba empezando a caer maravillosamente.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?- dijo Edward burlón parándose en seco y cogiéndome por la cintura, pues él se encontraba detrás de mí.

-De que por fin no te has salido con la tuya.

-Eso no es verdad, la primera vez que no me salí con la mía fue cuando nos reencontramos, yo estaba deseando besarte y no pudo ser- dijo vacilante.

-Una pena- le dije para buscarle.

-Ahora no, pero me las pagarás Isabella- y yo sólo sonreí y él me empujó suavemente para que avanzáramos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa perfectamente decorada y alejada de todas las demás, sin duda era la mejor mesa. La tenue luz que había en el lugar era a causa de las hermosas velas que descansaban encima de la mesa y pétalos de rosa por doquier completaban la decoración.

-Es perfecto- dije en un suspiro.

-Sabía que os gustaría, me imagino que esta noche es especial para vosotros- dijo Esteban con una sonrisa- Aquí están las cartas, ¿qué os apetece para beber?

-¿Qué te apetece Bella? ¿Carne o pescado?- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y seguro pensando en...

-Carne, por supuesto- le dije lamiéndome para provocarlo y su mirada se oscureció.

-Lambrusco, por favor- dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada y Esteban se fue riéndose...

Estuvimos sosteniéndonos la mirada hasta que Esteban abrió la botella de vino y nos llenó las copas. Se fue y entonces se rompió el silencio.

-Eres mala, muy mala Isabella Swan- me dijo con picardía.

-Tú me haces serlo- le dije con una sonrisa y dirigí mi mirada a la carta, tenía mucha, mucha hambre...La verdad que todo pintaba de muerte, pero hubo algo que captó mi atención de inmediato...- Edward- le dije sin mirarlo- ¿Qué tal está las milhojas de patatas y beicon con salsa carbonara?- le dije mirándolo de nuevo.

-Está delicioso, lo comía cada domingo en el restaurante que estaba al lado de la facultad- me contó recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Entonces lo pediré, eso y...- le dije y él me miró burlón con una ceja alzada y le sonreí y miré de nuevo mi carta- Filetes de pollo a la plancha con setas salteadas- le dije satisfecha de mi pedido dejando la carta encima de la mesa.

-Perfecto, yo me decantaré por el arroz a la marinera, deberías probarlo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me estaba buscando y me iba a encontrar...

-Bueno... las parejas siempre comparten todo, ¿no?- le dije con una ceja alzada y el se acercó a mí...

-¿Pareja? Yo no he hablado nada de pareja señorita Swan.

-¿No?- le dije alzando aún más mi ceja- El hecho de que te vaya a dar un hijo, ¿no es suficiente? Aunque...- le dije pensando diabólicamente, típico Alice Cullen...

-Bueno... estamos en el siglo XXI, eso es irrelevante- me dijo buscándome aún más, este hombre no se cansaba nunca y por eso me gustaba...

-¿Irrelevante?- dije cuando Esteban vino y pedimos nuestra comida y se fue con una sonrisa.

-Si, irrelevante- dijo acercándose aún más a mí.

-En ese caso...- dije alejándome- Conquistaré a un hombre guapo con mis encantos- dije colocando mis pechos encima de la mesa, haciéndolos estallar...no es que tuviera mucho pecho, ni grandes ni pequeños, pero cuando los juntabas, se veían enormes.

-Bella...-dijo suspirando...con mucho deseo.

-¿Si Edward?- le dije con voz cantarina.

-No conquistarás a ningún hombre- dijo levantándose y acercándose a mí. Se acuclilló y me cogió las manos, quitándome de la postura tan provocativa que tenía- Porque eres mía Isabella Swan, no he estado a tu lado durante unos tortuosos seis años y ahora no te pienso perder- me dijo dejándome totalmente sorprendida, no porque no lo supiera ya, si no porque esas palabras saliendo de su boca era... absolutamente perfecto.

-No necesitarás luchar, porque ya soy tuya- le dije con el corazón en la mano y él se puso de pie y me dio un beso de película, si, esos besos que jamás olvidarías y yo el respondí gustosa.

-Te amo- me murmuró dándome suaves y cortos besos en los labios.

-Que aproveche- dijo Esteban dejando los platos encima de la mesa.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono con una sonrisa y Esteban de fue al tiempo que Edward se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

-Buen provecho- me dijo Edward metiéndose una almeja en su boca.

-Igualmente, la mía es más apetitosa- le dije picándolo, apuntando con mi dedo a la concha que tenía entre sus dedos y él se atragantó con su propia risa.

-Señorita Swan- dijo cuando se hubo calmado- Debería tener más consideración conmigo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo sólo le sonreí.

-Esto está realmente delicioso- le dije probando las milhojas.

-Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría, ¿quieres probar el arroz?

-Claro- me acercó el tenedor y no se cayó ni un grano de arroz, increíble- Mmmmm, está realmente bueno.

-La verdad tengo muy buen gusto- me dijo vacilante.

-Baja esos humos Edward Cullen, el mejor gusto que has tenido ha sido al escogerme- le dije con una sonrisa ancha.

-Lo sé, de eso nunca tuve duda- me dijo sacándome la lengua y yo le sonreí más ampliamente, como si eso fuera posible.

Estuvimos comiendo durante una hora entre risas y hablando de todo en particular, me estuvo contando anécdotas de la universidad, al igual que yo y en ese momento me vino algo a la mente.

-Edward- le dije comiéndome mi limón helado.

-¿Si?- dijo él limpiándose el resto de chocolate que tenía en la comisura de sus labios... mmmm, se veía absolutamente sexy...

-Tú sabías que los antibióticos reducían el efecto de las pastillas anticonceptivas, ¿verdad?- le dije cogiéndolo totalmente por sorpresa.

-La verdad...- dijo sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

-No me enfadaré Edward, la verdad que esto- le dije tocando mi vientre- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida después de haberte conocido- le dije con mi sonrisa más sincera.

-Perdóname, pero la verdad lo sabía- me dijo mirándome con culpa- Lo que pasa que de verdad no pensaba que pasaría, sólo hicimos el amor una vez y la verdad, era lo que deseaba toda la vida- me dijo cogiéndome las manos y me sonrió torcidamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonar mi vida- le dije apretándole las manos- Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo- me acerqué y le besé en esos apetecibles labios- Mmmm, limón y chocolate es una mezcla explosiva- le dije cogiendo aire y volviéndolo a besar y él sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?- me dijo con nerviosismo, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Claro- le dije cogiendo mi bolso de encima de la mesa y Edward ya se encontraba detrás de mí para retirar mi silla, era todo un caballero- Muchas gracias caballero.

-De nada mi bella dama- me dijo besándome mi mano derecha y los dos soltamos una gran carcajada.

-Espero volveros a ver pronto- dijo Esteban dándome dos besos y dándole la manos a Edward a modo de despedida, tendiéndonos nuestros abrigos.

Edward me ayudó a ponérmelo y él se pudo el suyo.

-Claro, todo ha estado fantástico.

-Chao chicos, que tengáis una noche perfecta- dijo abriéndonos la puerta.

-La tendremos- dijo Edward mirándome con lujuria y yo me sonrojé un poco- te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- me susurró cuando salimos a la fría noche invernal.

Llegamos al coche y Edward, como siempre, me abrió la puerta. Me senté en el asiento y Edward se acuclilló enfrente de mí.

-Bella- me dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo- Te pondré este pañuelo para que no veas nada, es una sorpresa- me dijo sonriéndome torcidamente y yo sólo pude asentir.

Me puso el pañuelo, que por cierto era de seda, con un cuidado extremo y me dio un beso en la frente. Sentí cómo cerraba la puerta y abría la suya en una velocidad récord.

Edward no había soltado mi mano en todo el camino, me apretaba suavemente para darme tranquilidad, pues la verdad estaba muy nerviosa. Mi otra mano descansaba con mucha delicadeza en mi vientre, acariciando a nuestro bebé.

Qué bien sonaba la palabra "nuestro"...

Llegamos, a lo que supuse sería el sitio, en un tiempo eterno, al menos para mí, pues estaba demasiado nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento, no sé, pasaría algo muy importante...

-Ya hemos llegado preciosa, aún no te puedo quitar el pañuelo, pero pronto lo haré- me dijo besándome en los labios y sentí cómo abría la puerta para bajarse del coche.

-Vamos mi amor- me dijo cuando abrió la puerta y me ayudó para que no cayese con el pañuelo en los ojos y si a eso le sumabas los altos tacones...

Edward no me dejó en el suelo hasta que llegamos a lo que supuse era la entrada, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y yo sólo pude sonreír por las emociones que estaban pasando por todo mi cuerpo...

Había un silencio total cuando entramos a una habitación, se notaba bastante por la calefacción que había, pero sí que había personas, sus aromas los delataban. Es verdad que cuando te falta algún órgano vital de tu cuerpo, los demás se hacen más fuertes, no es que estuviera ciega, pero el pañuelo impedía que viera y mis oídos se habían agudizado al extremo.

En un momento Edward me volvió a coger en brazos y nos metió en un... ¿ascensor?

-¿Un ascensor Edward?- le dije pícaramente.

-Eres muy observadora Isabella Swan- me dijo besándome de nuevo en los labios. Yo sólo pude sonreír- Vale, ahora te guiaré y pronto te podré quitar el pañuelo- me susurró en el oído y me estremecí por su cálido aliento.

Seguimos andando, Edward estaba detrás de mí con sus manos en mi cintura guiándome y mis manos descansaban en las suyas.

-Llegamos- me dijo y me giró hacia él. Me quitó el pañuelo y pestañeé un par de veces para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la nueva luz.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le dije girándome para ver un gran pasillo, donde tan sólo había una puerta, que se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros. Parecía un hotel... Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, en tonos dorados y burdeos y la tenue luz estaba en los sitios indicados.

-Míralo por ti misma- me dijo abriendo la puerta que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros con una tarjeta. Sí, era un hotel... Dios estaba muy, muy nerviosa...

Cuando se abrió la puerta nos dio la bienvenida un salón perfectamente equipado para todo, televisión, un gran sofá que parecía ser comodísimo y mis ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en la gran terraza que había en el fondo, viéndose todo el cielo con la gran luna llena.

Miré a Edward y éste me miraba con una sonrisa preciosa.

-Dios Edward...- le dije posando mis manos en su cuello y lo besé, lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Edward cerró la puerta y me cogió por la cintura y me alzó a su altura.

-Te amo- me susurró antes de besarme de nuevo.

Estuvimos besándonos por un gran tiempo, despacio, sin prisas, no importaba, esta noche sería muy especial y la palabra "rápido" no entraba en ella.

-¿Qué es todo esto mi amor?- le dije cuando me hubo bajado y me giré para ver de nuevo la gran luna que iluminaba la oscura noche.

Edward me quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en el perchero junto al suyo.

-Esto... es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que he amado toda mi vida- me dijo pegando su musculoso pecho a mi espalda y empujándome suavemente para que saliésemos a la terraza.

Cuando salimos, el olor a rosas frescas inundó mis fosas nasales.

-Mmmm, el olor es exquisito- le dije cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en el olor. Edward cogió una rosa y comenzó a pasarla suavemente por la piel expuesta de mi espalda, no sentía frío, en absoluto, sentía deseo y pasión en este momento.

-No hay nada que se compare con tu suave piel, ni siquiera los pétalos de esta rosa- dijo girándome para besarme en los labios. De nuevo una ronda de besos cálidos tuvo lugar y tuvimos que parar por falta de aire.

Me giré de nuevo y él me abrazó desde detrás y contemplamos la oscura y silenciosa noche. Se veía todo el mar, era absolutamente precioso.

La vista era digna para ser fotografiada, la gran luna llena ocupaba casi todo el cielo oscuro, sin hacer ni siquiera una estrella, tan sólo la luz de la luna y el mar se perdía en el fondo del cielo... Perfecto.

-Es precioso- le dije acariciándole la mano.

-No tanto como tú- me giró de nuevo y comenzó a besarme el cuello y mi piel reaccionó ante el contacto de su suave lengua pasando por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

Me cogió de nuevo y mis piernas se posaron en su cintura. Mis manos acariciaban sus suaves cabellos y él seguía besándome el cuello ardientemente.

-Me vuelves loco- me dijo mirándome con lujuria y de nuevo comenzó a besarme el cuello, pero esta vez estábamos moviéndonos hacia el interior. Llegamos de nuevo al salón y nos encaminamos por lo que era un pasillo. De pronto me soltó con mucha dulzura y me dejó en el suelo, yo lo miré interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera contestarme, miré hacia el suelo del pasillo dándome cuenta que había un camino, formado por pétalos de rosas rojas y velas que olían a vainilla, era precioso...

Yo lo miré interrogante y él con su mano me indicó que siguiera adelante.

Dejé de mirarlo y me concentré en el precioso camino, siguiéndolo, llegué hasta una puerta y la abrí con cuidado, encontrándome la habitación más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, ni en mis mejores sueños me la hubiera imaginado así...

Era blanca con detalles dorados, y estaba iluminada por multitud de velas, rojas y doradas, haciéndola ver como una auténtica habitación de película, pero lo que de verdad llamó mi atención fue la gran cama... Era enorme y más blanca que la nieve, encima de ella había un enorme corazón realizado también con pétalos de rosas rojas y justo en el centro había una preciosa caja de terciopelo verde oscuro y enseguida miré a Edward, él sólo me sonrió de lado.

Me acerqué con paso temeroso hacia la cama y Edward venía justo detrás de mí, cogí la delicada caja de terciopelo y me agradó el contacto del suave tacto.

-Ed... Edward, ¿qué es esto?- le dije mirándolo de nuevo con la caja en mi mano.

-Ábrela- me dijo sin más.

Yo le hice caso y abrí la caja con un cuidado extremo, encontrándome con el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto. El anillo era finísimo, de oro blanco. Tenía un diamante justo en el centro donde estaba engarzado por el mismo oro, era... perfecto.

En ese momento gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas...

-Isabella Swan, ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?- me dijo Edward arrodillado ante mí con la mirada de amor más preciosa que le había visto jamás.


	14. Capítulo 14 Inolvidable II

_**Capítulo 14: Inolvidable****_

(ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN)

**ATENCIÓN:** ¡Capítulo con mucho, mucho **LEMON**, y por supuesto mucho **AMOR**!

Edward pov.

Se veía como un autentico ángel con ese vestido de seda andando entre pétalos de rosas y velas...

Era perfecta.

Bella me miró interrogante y yo con mi mano le indiqué que siguiera.

Yo no podía si quiera hablar... estaba muy nervioso, esta noche sería el momento en que nuestros futuros cambiarían para siempre y esperaba con toda mi alma que fuera por buen camino...

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación la abrió con mucho cuidado y su cara demostró felicidad. Su mirada recorrió toda la extensión de la habitación, pero como supuse, sus ojos captaron la hermosa caja de terciopelo verde que descansaba encima de la cama.

Me miró con mucha, mucha felicidad y yo le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita. Ella se armó de valor y se acercó a la gran cama blanca con cautela y yo no pude estar más lejos de ella y la seguí de cerca.

Cogió la caja y el tacto le encantó, por la expresión de su cara.

-Ed... Edward, ¿qué es esto?- me dijo mirándome con la caja en su mano.

-Ábrela- le dije sin poder hablar mucho, mi voz estaba atascada en mi garganta...

Abrió la caja con un cuidado casi imposible, dejando ver el hermoso anillo de pedida.

Su cara era la más hermosa de todas, no se comparaba con nada y ese anillo era perfecto para ella.

Comenzó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus preciosas mejillas y ahí supe que me aceptaría, me armé de valor y me arrodillé ante ella, ante mi diosa...

-Isabella Swan, ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?- le dije con una mirada cargada de amor, era el sueño de mi vida, casarme con la mujer que siempre amé y ella no vaciló en ningún instante al contestarme.

-Si, claro que quiero ser tu esposa- me dijo llorando, pero se le entendió a la perfección y mi pecho se llenó de felicidad incondicional. Se tiró literalmente hacia mí y mi espalda dio con la suave alfombra.

Ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo, con la mujer más hermosa de todas y con un hijo en camino.

Ahora mi vida estaba completa.

-Bella me haces el hombre más feliz de todos, gracias mi amor- le dije besándole en la frente, en los párpados, en la nariz, en las mejillas y por último en los labios- Gracias, gracias mi amor, gracias- Yo no podía estar más emocionado y ella se veía igual que yo. Le puse el anillo con mucha delicadeza y brillaba al igual que ella- Sabía que te quedaría perfecto princesa- le dije besándole su hermosa mano.

-Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- me dijo besándome en los labios y yo instintivamente comencé a acariciarle la espalda, con mucho cuidado.

Cogí a Bella de nuevo en brazos y la senté al borde de la cama. Comencé a quitar sus zapatos con mucha suavidad y los dejé a un lado.

Le besé los tobillos, las pantorrillas y fui subiendo el vestido en el proceso.

-Tus piernas son perfectas- le dije con voz ronca, estaba muy excitado... Esta mujer era toda una tentación para mí.

Le subí el vestido hasta que la tela me lo impidió y sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté y la cogí de la mano para que ella se levantase conmigo.

Mis dedos fueron hasta los pequeños botones que sujetaban el vestido y los quité uno a uno sin prisas, haciéndola querer más por segundos...

El vestido se deslizó por el suave cuerpo de mi ángel y quedó expuesta ante mí el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto jamás...

Tenía suaves curvas, pero intensas, típico de su madurez, nada que ver con la preciosa niña de 17 años con la que perdí mi virginidad, esa experiencia era INOLVIDABLE, al igual que todas las que había compartido con ella...

Sus pequeños hombros estaban rectos provocaba que el estrechísimo corsé que llevaba, se viera espléndido, sus pechos estaban apretados al máximo, pero con una delicadeza exquisita, ese canalillo sería mi muerte...

Y ya ni que hablar de sus torneadas piernas... Eran finas, pero con una musculación disimulada...Absolutamente algo antinatural, era perfecta...

-Eres perfecta- le dije mirándola sin ningún pudor, ya no tenía que tenerlo, sería mi mujer pronto y era mía. Miré su cara y ésta no estaba ruborizada, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara a tal punto que mi erección era ya dolorosa. Estaba buscando su liberación entre mi bóxer y mis pantalones.

Bella se acercó vacilante hacia mí y me cogió fuertemente del cuello y mis manos llegaron a sus nalgas y las apreté con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, provocando que un gemido saliera de su preciosa boca, yo le sonreí triunfante y la impulsé para que sus preciosas piernas quedaran alrededor de mi cintura. Ahí comenzamos nuestra danza apasionada, nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas en una sincronización perfecta, luchando la una con la otra.

Bella comenzó a deslizar mi chaqueta y me tensé al instante, el roce de sus dedos con mi cuerpo era perfecto, sintiendo millones de corrientes eléctricas. Mi corbata desapareció por un fuerte jalón y la miré con mucha, mucha lujuria y ella me sonrió deliciosamente, estaba jugando... y a mí me encantaba ese juego.

Al instante, me quito uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, con una lentitud torturante, ahora me devolvía la moneda, lo mismo que había hecho yo con ella. Sus dedos pasaban por mi pecho a propósito cada vez que quitaba un botón

-Edward- me llamó de repente con ¿inseguridad? ¿Se arrepentía de haberme dicho que sí? Yo la miré con súplica- Quiero que sepas algo importante- Ahora mi mirada era interrogante- Eres el primer y único hombre con el que he hecho el amor y espero que sea así para toda la vida- me dijo sonriéndome y yo me quedé estático. ¿De verdad que no se había entregado a ningún otro hombre?

-¿De... de verdad?- le dije incrédulo y ella asintió. Era, era verdad... Yo era el único hombre de su vida y ahí supe que siempre fui INOLVIDABLE para ella, al igual que ella para mí, mi pecho creció más aún, como si eso fuera posible... - Gracias mi amor, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, ahora me siento completo- le dije besándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella y apreté sus hermosas nalgas.

Se deshizo de mi camisa en segundos y sus suaves dedos pasaban por mis brazos con mucha delicadeza... Toda una tortura.

De mis labios salieron audibles gemidos debido a la elegancia de sus caricias... y ella sonreía satisfecha...

Ya no pude soportar más estar jugando a este magnífico juego y la tumbé en la cama lentamente y con mucha, mucha delicadeza, pero ella fue mucho más rápida que yo y se sentó en la cama. Mi mirada se convirtió más ardiente aún, con más deseo contenido, quería hacerla mía desde antes siquiera de haberla visto vestida así, era un imán que me provocaba y que me hacía perder la razón.

Ella por su parte me quito la hebilla de mi cinturón con un fuerte jalón, tal y como hizo con mi corbata y yo la miraba como si fuera el único ser de la tierra, la única mujer por la que tenía ojos, mi mujer... Y lo que me encendió aún más fue su mirada de lujuria hacia mi pecho...

-Dios Edward, estás buenísimo- dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor y eso me encantó. Se arrodilló frente a mí y se acercó con decisión.

No pudimos evitar el gemido que salió de nuestras bocas, el ardiente beso estaba lleno de pasión, deseo y lujuria, pero siempre con todo el amor que podía sentir por ella.

Su boca sabía deliciosa, era como una droga para mí, necesitaba su saliva para seguir viviendo.

-Tú si que estás buena señora de Cullen- le dije con mi sonrisa más pícara cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire- Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, de ángel y demonio a la vez, puedes ser buena y mala a la vez... me encantas- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, era una mezcla explosiva que me hacía enloquecer. Ataqué de nuevo sus labios de diosa y gimió más fuerte.

Ahora era el momento que mi erección pedía su liberación a gritos y yo encantado se la di, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo el deseo contenido que tenía hacia mi mujer. Qué bien sonaba eso de "mi mujer"...

Quité mis estorbosos pantalones y por supuesto el estorboso bóxer, dejando mi erección libre por fin...

Su mirada estaba clavada en mi erección, con mucha, mucha lujuria...

-Dios...- susurró muy bajito, pero audiblemente y yo sólo le pude sonreír torcidamente, cómo me gustaba que me mirase sin ningún pudor... -Edward- gimió aún más y ahí supe que ya nada me detendría, la cordura se había ido al carajo y ahora estaba la locura... Locura por esta maravillosa mujer.

-Mmmm- dije quitando el molesto corsé, liberando sus preciosos pechos, que se alzaban ante mí con majestuosidad... era perfecta, la mirase por donde la mirase... Ataqué su pezón derecho, rosado y caliente y se me hizo la boca agua... Ella gemía incontrolablemente y yo sonreía con orgullo. Al instante ataqué su otro pezón, reclamando mi atención y ella gemía y gemía.

-Edward...- gimió más fuerte aún y yo subí hacia su oído para susurrarle lo increíble que era, el espectacular cuerpo que tenía que me hacía perder la cordura, que estaba deseando que fuera mi mujer y muchas cosas más... Baje de nuevo hacia sus hermosos pechos y ella arqueaba su espalda en cada lamida y yo no podía estar más orgulloso por provocarle a mi diosa tanto placer...- Edward... no lo soporto más...

Ahí tuve un momento de cordura y pensé en lo sensible que estaría su cuerpo debido al embarazo, sabía que las hormonas las tendría revolucionadas y que su cuerpo respondía a cada simple toque, más fuertemente que antes y eso me enloqueció aún más, como si eso fuera posible...

-Vente para mí preciosa- le dije bajando hacia su clítoris y lo acaricié lentamente, para introducir un dedo en su cavidad y comencé a bombear suavemente, estaba húmeda y caliente... era algo indescriptible... algo impresionante y encima estaba más estrecha que de costumbre... Dios...

Ella me susurraba que le diera más placer y seguí con mi juego...

- ¿Quieres más?- le dije con la voz más excitaba de toda mi vida...

Bella cerró los ojos y supe que estaba a punto de llegar a su tan esperado orgasmo...

No pude esperar más y la poca ropa interior que le quedaba se la arranqué literalmente, no podía contenerme y me coloqué encima de ella con suma delicadeza.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida- le besé tiernamente y comencé a penetrarle con mucha suavidad y ella enseguida clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y de sus preciosos labios comenzaron a salir gemidos maravillosos, inundando toda la habitación

-¡Edward!- gimió cuando comencé a penetrarla un poco más rápido, pero sin dejarme llevar, no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser suave con ella, aunque después me pidiera más y más, eso era lo que deseaba, darle el mayor placer de todos.

-Dios... Bella...- le susurré y se estremeció a causa de mi aliento, yo sólo pude sonreír- Eres toda una tentación para mí- dije empujando un poco más fuerte...

-¡Edward, más!- me exigió como esperaba y de nuevo le sonreí, nuestras miradas de conectaron y no podía dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate que tanto me llamaban, que tanto amaba y Bella tuvo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, dando la llegada a un nuevo orgasmo... Yo sólo pude sonreír orgulloso...

-Eres tan estrecha y caliente...- dije al borde de la locura y la besé de nuevo empujando más fuertemente, ahora era un vaivén sin tapujos, totalmente desenfrenado, era el paraíso- Estás tan húmeda...

La habitación estaba inundada por los maravillosos gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas y el sonido de nuestros sexos chocando... ahora mismo era el sonido más perfecto de todos...

-Bella, oh, Bella...

-Edward eres perfecto- rompió la conexión de nuestras miradas y comenzó a mirarme el cuerpo con deseo y cómo agradecía ahora mis horas en el gimnasio...

Sus dientes atraparon su perfecto labio inferior y me tocó el torso.

- Eres un auténtico Dios griego, mmmm- yo sólo pude empujar más, sin poder hacerlo más profundamente.

-Y tú eres un ángel con cuerpo de demonio, eres irresistible- le miré con picardía y mi clímax llegó.

-OH, DIOS, BELLA- grité lo más alto que pude y ella llegó a su tercer orgasmo, yo no podía estar más orgulloso y mi cuerpo cayó encima del de Bella pero aguantando todo mi peso en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos resbalaban a causa del sudor que recorría en ellos.

Y me coloqué al lado de ella y la estreché entre mis brazos, no quería que estuviera separada de mí a más de un milímetro...

-¿Qué tal un baño?- le dije sonriéndole, ya que nos esperaba un jacuzzi con la temperatura perfecta y por supuesto el agua estaba impregnada de pétalos de rosas por doquier y las velas era la única luz que iluminaba el baño... Era una sorpresa para Bella y de pronto me acordé de algo... - ¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenido señorita Cullen?- ella no respondió, me dio un golpe en el brazo en broma y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

-Pues bastantes, agradéceselo a tu hijo- me dijo como si nada... y yo sabía de lo que estaba hablando... estaba más sensible que de costumbre.

-Más bien tengo que agradecérmelo a mí mismo por haber conseguido que la mujer más hermosa del planeta haya tenido tres fabulosos orgasmos entre mis brazos- le dije vacilante, por ser el causante de ese magnífico placer y por saber con exactitud sus orgasmos. Ella me abrazó pegando su sexo al mío y de nuevo mi miembro creció hasta límites insospechados...

Bella pov.

-Ed... Edward, ¿qué es esto?- le dije mirándole con la caja en mi mano.

-Ábrela- me dijo sin más.

Yo le hice caso y abrí la caja con un cuidado extremo, encontrándome con el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto. El anillo era finísimo, de oro blanco. Tenía un diamante justo en el centro donde estaba engarzado por el mismo oro, era... perfecto.

En ese momento gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas...

-Isabella Swan, ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?- me dijo con la mirada de amor más maravillosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Si, claro que quiero ser tu esposa- le dije llorando, pero mi voz se entendió a la perfección, aunque estuviera atascada en mi garganta.

Me tiré encima de él literalmente y su espalda dio con la suave alfombra que había en el suelo.

-Bella me haces el hombre más feliz de todos, gracias mi amor- me dijo besándome en la frente, en los párpados, en la nariz, en las mejillas y por último en los labios- Gracias, gracias mi amor, gracias- Edward estaba muy emocionado y mis lágrimas no dejaron de caer incontroladamente, ahora era la mujer más feliz del mundo- Sabía que te quedaría perfecto princesa- me dijo besando mi mano izquierda, donde tenía puesto el precioso anillo.

-Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón- le dije besándole en los labios y él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda suavemente.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me sentó al borde de la cama. Me quito los zapatos con mucha suavidad y los dejó a un lado.

Me besó los tobillos, las pantorrillas y fue subiendo mi vestido en el proceso.

-Tus piernas son perfectas- me dijo con voz ronca, señal de que estaba excitado, muy excitado...

Siguió subiendo el vestido hasta que ya no pudo y más y se levantó, pues estaba de rodillas e hizo que me levantase yo. Y en una acción inesperada para él, me senté en la cama y le quité de un jalón salvaje el cinturón, él me sonrió y comenzó a quitarme los diminutos botones que tenía detrás en mi espalda y la suave tela se deslizó por mi cuerpo, haciendo que me quedase tan sólo con el sexy picardía. Cuando quedé expuesta ante él tan sólo con ese sexy picardía, su mirada se oscureció aún más, como si eso fuera posible...

-Eres perfecta- me dijo mirando todo mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor y yo por primera vez no tuve vergüenza, si no que lo cogí fuertemente por el cuello y lo acerqué a mí. Él por supuesto, puso sus manso en mis nalgas y las apretó fuertemente, provocando que un gemido saliese de mi garganta, él me sonrió triunfante y me impulsó, quedando mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y comenzamos a besarnos muy apasionadamente, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, igual de pasional y es que este hombre era un pecado mortal...

Yo por mi parte, deslicé su chaqueta por su tonificada espalda y sentí sus músculos tensarse... era todo un Dios griego... Seguidamente mis dedos fueron a los botones de su camisa, quitándolos de unos en uno y con una lentitud increíble.

-Edward- le llamé, quería que supiera algo importante, quería que supiera lo mucho que lo había amado todos estos años y por eso no me había podido entregar a nadie...- Quiero que sepas algo importante- le dije mirándole y él me miró interrogante- Eres el primer y único hombre con el que he hecho el amor y espero que sea así para toda la vida- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De... de verdad?- me dijo incrédulo y yo asentí- Gracias mi amor, no sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, ahora me siento completo- me dijo para atacar de nuevo mis labios y apretar mis nalgas más fuertemente.

Yo me deshice de su camisa totalmente, pasando mis dedos por sus fuertes brazos y él gemía audiblemente a causa de mis caricias y cómo me gustaba ser la causante de tan maravilloso sonido...

Se movió lentamente dejándome tumbada en la cama, pero yo fui más rápida que él y me senté, provocando una mirada de deseo por parte de él. Le comencé a quitar la hebilla del cinturón y se lo quité de un fuerte jalón. Él me miraba anonadado, al igual que yo, observando su fuerte torso.

-Dios Edward, estás buenísimo- le dije poniéndome de rodillas en la cama y acercándome a él. Gemimos los dos juntos por el apasionado beso, el cual duró bastante, su lengua exploró toda la cavidad de mi boca, dulce y caliente, era una droga para mí.

-Tú si que estás buena señora de Cullen- me dijo con una sonrisa- Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, de ángel y demonio a la vez, puedes ser buena y mala a la vez... me encantas- me dijo atacando mi cuello y yo gemí más fuertemente.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero el estorboso pantalón desapareció, al igual que su bóxer, quedándose totalmente desnudo. Su erección parecía agradecer la liberación, porque se alzaba con majestuosidad ante mis ojos.

-Dios...- susurré muy bajito y él dándose cuenta me sonrió torcidamente.

-Edward- gemí alto.

-Mmmm- dijo quitando el corsé, liberando a mis pechos. Atacó mi pezón izquierdo y creí morir de placer, después le dio toda su atención al otro y yo estaba en el cielo, más bien, en el paraíso.

-Edward...- gemí y gemí y él subía y me susurraba cosas increíbles. Mi orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento. El embarazo había provocado que mi cuerpo estuviera más sensible de lo normal y por tanto me vendría muy fácil y más intensamente-Edward... no lo soporto más...

-Vente para mí preciosa- me dijo introduciendo un dedo en mi cavidad... y yo ahí creí morir. Comenzó a bombear deliciosamente y de mi boca sólo salía la palabra "Más" y "Más"- ¿Quieres más?- me dijo con la voz más ronca aún y yo cerré los ojos ante la oleada de placeres que me daba mi amado.

Llegué, llegué a mi orgasmo tan esperado y Edward no perdió ni un instante. Me quitó lo que me quedaba de ropa interior y se colocó encima de mí.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida- me besó tiernamente y comenzó a penetrarme suavemente. Yo inconscientemente clavé mis uñas en su espalda y comencé a gemir, tan rápido y tan fuerte como pude...

-¡Edward!- comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso.

-Dios... Bella...- me susurró en el oído y yo me estremecí por su aliento cálido- Eres toda una tentación para mí- me dijo empujando más fuerte y yo estaba llegando a mi segundo orgasmo.

-¡Edward, más!- le exigí y él me sonrió, a partir de ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y de nuevo, toqué el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, él al darse cuenta sonrió orgulloso.

-Eres tan estrecha y caliente...- me besó de nuevo y empujó más fuerte aún, manteniendo un vaivén desenfrenado, era una delicia- Estás tan húmeda...

El sonido de la fricción de nuestros sexos era el sonido más maravilloso de todos... al igual que nuestros gemidos, que inundaban toda la habitación.

-Bella, oh, Bella...

-Edward eres perfecto- quité su mirada y comencé a mirarle el cuerpo de Dios griego que tenía, con el sudor resbalándole por todo el torso y sus abdominales bien marcados, moviéndose con una sincronización imposible. Inconscientemente, mis dientes atraparon mi labio inferior y no pude contenerme a tocar tu torso- Eres un auténtico Dios griego, mmmm- empujó más fuerte aún, como si eso fuera posible.

-Y tú eres un ángel con cuerpo de demonio, eres irresistible- me dijo mirándome con picardía y el vaivén pronto terminó...

-OH, DIOS, BELLA- gritó alto Edward y eso fue lo que faltó para que mi tercer orgasmo llegara. Llegamos juntos al clímax total y cayó encima de mí con mucho cuidado, nuestros cuerpo estaban resbalosos, a causa del sudor.

Se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, juntando su cuerpo con el mío.

-¿Qué tal un baño?- me dijo sonriéndome y yo asentí- ¿Cuántos orgasmos has tenido señorita Cullen?- yo le di un tortazo en el hombro en broma y él me sonrió.

-Pues bastantes, agradéceselo a tu hijo- le dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Más bien tengo que agradecérmelo a mí mismo por haber conseguido que la mujer más hermosa del planeta haya tenido tres fabulosos orgasmos entre mis brazos- me dijo vacilante y de nuevo atacó mis labios. Yo lo abracé pegando mi sexo contra el suyo y él gimió. Miré hacia su miembro y éste crecía considerablemente de nuevo, yo sólo le sonreí con malicia...

Nos besamos apasionadamente de nuevo y él sin previo aviso me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta lo que supuse era el baño. Me dejó en el suelo con un beso en la frente y abrió la puerta dejando ver el baño más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

Justo en el centro se encontraba un enorme jacuzzi con burbujas y pétalos de rosas rojas moviéndose a causa de éstas...

Las toallas estaban perfectamente dobladas encima de un mueble, eran de color rojo pasión, igualando con los miles de pétalos de rosas rojas...

Y un sinfín de cosas de aseo... puestas meticulosamente en los sitios más estratégicos...

No había luz, tan sólo la tenue luz de las velas iluminaban la estancia, había velas por todos lados, alrededor el jacuzzi, encima del lavabo, decorando todo el suelo y de nuevo un camino para recorrer que te levaría hasta las escaleras del jacuzzi, si, porque para entrar en él hacía que subir tres peldaños, decorados sofisticadamente...

Las verlas eran aromatizadas, más concretamente con olor a vainilla, mi olor preferido, aunque ahora ocupaba el segundo puesto, ahora mi olor preferido era el de Edward...

Todo era perfecto... junto a él. Me volví y en su cara vi un sinfín de emociones, desde la alegría hasta la ilusión y no esperé más y lo envolví en mis brazos.

-Edward, gracias mi amor- le dije al borde de las lágrimas- Te ha tenido que costar muchísimo todo esto, sin incluir el anillo- le dije abrazándolo más fuertemente...

-Shhh, mi amor, no llores- me dijo apartándose de mi para limpiarme las lágrimas y me miró con mucho amor- Esto no es nada para lo que tú has hecho con mi vida- me besó y fue un beso salado a causa de mis lágrimas, pero dulce por todo el amor con el que me besó... – Mi vida es completa a tu lado mi vida, lo eres todo para mí- me dijo dándome suaves y cortos besos por toda mi cara y yo le sonreí feliz.

Recorrí el hermoso camino hasta llegar al jacuzzi, Edward se encontraba detrás de mí, siguiendo todos mis movimientos y me ayudó a meterme en el jacuzzi.

-Dios...- murmuré sentándome dentro del jacuzzi- La temperatura es perfecta- le dije a modo de gemido involuntario.

- Todo tiene que ser perfecto para una bella dama- me dijo cogiendo mis brazos para que yo quedara encima de él, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho musculoso y eso me ponía cada vez más... Su musculoso cuerpo de Dios griego era toda una tentación y pensar que ya había tenido tres orgasmos...

La noche sería larga, muy larga, llena de placeres incontrolados...

Restregué mi trasero a su miembro y éste aumentó aún más, como si eso fuera posible...

-Bella...- susurró en mi oído y de nuevo un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza...- Eres una tentación que me enloquece- me dijo apretándome más a su cuerpo y su miembro se apretó aún más a mi trasero. No pude evitar gemir...

-Edward...- me volví porque de nuevo lo necesitaba dentro de mí y me posicioné para que su miembro entrara en mí con rapidez, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, ahora yo necesitaba un placer duro, sin tapujos y menos con suavidad...

Él me miró con placer, mucho placer, cuando su miembro se introdujo completamente en mí.

-Dios... Bella- dijo posando sus manos en mis caderas y ahí comenzó un nuevo vaivén desenfrenado.

Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros delicadamente, pero cuando aumentó el ritmo, fueron mis uñas las que se posaron en su espalda. A él no parecía molestarle, más bien le gustaba y fue lo único que necesité para dejarme llevar a un lugar dónde sólo existiésemos él y yo, el paraíso...

El agua caliente y el aroma a rosas y vainilla aumentaba el deseo, nuestro sexos estaban mojados, tanto por el agua como por la excitación...

-Edward la tienes enorme...- le dije sintiéndolo más profundamente que antes... quizás por el agua y estaba inundada por placeres, no limitaba mis palabras ante él...

-Dios... Bella...- me dijo empujándome más hacia su miembro y en ese momento me quise desfallecer...

-Ed...Edward...- no podía decir ni siquiera una frase sin que estuviera entrecortada, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando miré a Edward y su cara mostraba cara de placer infinito...

Eso aumentó aún más mi placer...

-Bella eres deliciosa mi amor, cabalga para mí...- dijo dejando de hacer fuerza sobre mis caderas para empujar y me dejó a mí las riendas... eso me encantó...

Cogí sus brazos con soltura y comencé a moverme rápidamente, sin esperar indicaciones o suavidad, no quería nada de eso, quería tenerlo siempre dentro de mí...

-Bella...- me besó adentrando su lengua totalmente sin previo aviso en mi boca y sus manos se posaron en mi espalda para que estuviera más cerca de él- Cómo me pones... DIOS...- dijo cuando sentí su miembro palpitar dentro de mí, su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar... y el mío estaba a punto también...

Pronto llegamos a nuestro clímax y Edward mordió mi cuello suavemente y yo le arañé más fuerte aún la espalda, mis manos habían ido a ella mágicamente...

Mañana tendríamos marcas, pero nos daba igual...

-Eres una diosa- dijo en mi oído besando la nuca- pues yo había caído rendida encima de él.

-Y tú un dios- le dije incorporándome y en su mirada había amor. Yo sólo pude besarle de nuevo y él me abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Lo eres todo Isabella Marie Swan, todo- me besó en los labios y sus manos se posaron en mi vientre- Bebé tienes una madre demasiado ardiente y arrebatadora...- me dijo mirándome con picardía y yo lo miré con vacilación.

-¿Sí? Pues la madre ardiente y arrebatadora no se ha saciado aún...- le dije cogiendo su gran envergadura, a pesar de estar dormida y él gimió de nuevo. Ése sonido era el más maravilloso de todos...

-Eres insaciable- me dijo besándome en la nariz y después en los labios con desesperación- Aunque pienso hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca- me dijo con voz pícara y con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Quién es el insaciable ahora Cullen?

-Tú- me dijo con todo el descaro del mundo para de nuevo penetrarme sin previo aviso...

Estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor, con todas las posiciones y formas posibles...

Esta noche éramos insaciables los dos, nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo y alma y ahora tan sólo quedaba esa maravillosa boda, que esperaba con ilusión y nerviosismo...

Chicas segunda parte de este intenso capítulo.

Ha sido inspirado y adelantado por el gran día de hoy, 14 de Febrero de 2012,

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!

El Amor es el sentimiento más maravilloso de todos y por él yo sería capaz de matar si hiciera falta. Llevo enamorada 4 años y 3 meses de la persona más maravillosa de todas, es mi Edward personal con un toque de Emmett, ¿os imagináis? INCREÍBLE e INOLVIDABLE, esas son las dos palabras que más se asemejan a la relación que mantengo ahora y ¡espero mantenerla para toda la vida!

Hoy estoy muy FELIZ, un besazo y un abrazo enorme a todas mis chicas encantadoras,

*..Romiina..*


	15. Capítulo 15 Impregnada de ti

_**Capítulo 15: Impregnada de ti**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba dormida y de repente sentí suaves besos húmedos en mi espalda y caricias muy suaves en mis piernas...

Edward...

Una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en mis labios, era increíble...

La noche había sido increíble...

-Buenos día preciosa- me susurró en mi oído y me giré, pues estaba boca abajo y le besé en los labios con ternura.

-Hola mi vida- le dije sonriéndole y él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-Vamos- me dijo destapándome con ternura- Tu desayuno te espera.

-Edward, ¿me puedes traer galletas?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Galletas?- dijo sonriéndome con una ceja alzada- ¿Es tu primer antojo?- me dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

-No- le dije sonriéndole- Es un consejo de tu mamá- posé mi dedo en su fuerte pecho y le sonreí aún más.

-¿De mi mamá?

-Si, al parecer las náuseas matutinas también las tenía Esme, por supuesto sólo en tu embarazo- le dije recordándole en broma.

-Bueno... al parecer mi hijo va a tener más parecido en mí que en ti- me dijo besándome mi frente.

-Eso espero, quiero que sea igualito a ti- le dije sinceramente cogiéndole por el cuello para besarle esos labios que me volvían loca...

-No, quiero que tenga tus mismos ojos, son preciosos- me dijo devolviéndome el beso- y tu pelo- me volvió a besar y se levantó- Ahora te traigo las galletas- me dijo guiñándome y yo le saqué la lengua, él sonrió.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca que descansaba en la mesita de noche y eran las 11 de la mañana... Dios y yo tenía una reunión esta tarde... Gemí por lo bajo...

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- dijo Edward con un paquete de galletas en las manos, se acercó a mí y me las tendió.

-Tengo una importantísima reunión...- le dije cogiendo las galletas y me comí una.

-Bueno... yo tengo turno compartido, hoy entro a las 12 y salgo a las 8 de la tarde- me dijo abrazándome, sintiendo todo su calor...

-Te amo- le dije sin previo aviso y él me estrechó más fuertemente en sus brazos, quedando él detrás de mí, cogiéndome por la cintura, mientras yo me comía las galletas.

Mágicamente las náuseas no volvieron y sonreí feliz, tenía que agradecérselo a Esme.

Desayunamos los dos juntos rápidamente, pues Edward tenía que estar en una hora en el hospital y tenía que dejarme en casa aún.

Había de todo en la mesa, desde zumo de naranja, café, té hasta frutas, tostadas... De todo.

-Gracias mi vida- me dije levantándome y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo- nos fundimos en un precioso beso y nos fuimos a la habitación para vestirnos.

Me estaba poniendo el picardías y opte por ponerme sólo la parte de abajo, total... el vestido haría que mis altos pechos estuvieran perfectos.

-No te imaginas lo bien que te queda eso- dijo Edward mirándome con mucha intensidad y apuntando a mi ropa interior.

-Tú eres el que no sabes lo buenísimo que estás, Doctor Cullen- le dije avanzando hacia él y le sonreí pícaramente, a lo que él me cogió por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente. Después de una nueva ronda de besos, terminamos totalmente de vestirnos, por supuesto Edward me ayudó a abrochar los pequeños botones del vestido.

Mi mirada se dirigió al jacuzzi, desde mi posición lo podía ver perfectamente y todas las maravillosas sensaciones y emociones que sentí anoche vinieron de golpe...

Había sido todo perfecto...

-Te amo- susurró Edward posando sus manos en mi vientre.

-Yo te amo más- me volví y le sonreí.

No besamos y poco tiempo después salimos de la suite, si porque era una suite, era elegante, mágica y enorme... Le habría costado una gran cantidad de dinero... y yo no quería eso...

-Edward no quiero que te gastes tanto dinero en mí- le dije haciendo un puchero, pero estaba seria.

-Mi amor no digas tonterías- dijo poniéndome el abrigo encima del fino vestido- Vas a ser mi mujer y no quiero reproches, eres lo más importante de mi vida- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente- ¿Vamos?- me cogió la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la recepción del hotel.

Edward se extrañó al no tener que pagar nada y la chica sólo le contestó...

-Es un regalo de bodas adelantado- dijo muy simpática mirando a Edward con adoración...

-¿Me puede decir de quién se trata?

-Por supuesto- dijo mirándole coquetamente y yo me estaba cansando de todo este jueguito...- Se trata del señor Hale, Jasper Hale- dijo rozándole la mano disimuladamente y Edward la apartó enseguida.

-Quizás debería demostrar más educación señorita- le dije con un mal carácter, nunca antes visto en mí... Edward me miró sorprendido y a la vez sonriente...

-Demuestro toda la educación que puedo señorita...- dejó inconclusa la frase al no sabes mi apellido.

-Señorita Swan y próximamente señora de Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro- No debería mostrar ese afecto hacia los hombres prometidos o casados o se meterá en un buen lío, gracias- le dije cogiendo a Edward de la mano y le sonreí triunfal, él me besó en la mejilla.

-Te ves muy sexy cuando estás celosa- me susurró cogiéndome por la cintura con fuerza, pero delicadamente.

-Ya te gustaría que estuviera celosa Cullen- le dije con mi mejor voz convincente...

-¿A no? Pues quizás debería ir de nuevo a la recepción, para que me sugiera un buen restaurante... no sé... quizás quiera acompañarme...- me dijo buscándome y lo consiguió...

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN- le dije apuntando con mi dedo en su pecho- NO VUELVAS A JUGAR CON EL CARÁCTER DE UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA- salí al frío día y Edward enseguida me cogió por la cintura.

-No te enfades tonta, sabes que me encanta que te pongas celosa y por supuesto defiendas lo que es tuyo- me besó el tope de la cabeza- Además soy yo el que tiene que tener cuidado con una mujer como tú, eres hermosa- me giró hacia él y me dio un beso de película, de esos que no se olvidan... Aunque sinceramente... no creía poder olvidar ninguno de ellos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el mozo que tenía las llaves del coche de Edward y me miró sin ningún pudor...

-Señorita...- susurró mirándole de arriba abajo- Es pre...- no pude terminar, Edward me cogió posesivamente del brazo y me besó de nuevo, dejando al pobre chico con la boca abierta...

-¿Decía?- dijo Edward sonriéndole triunfante, igual que yo hace unos momentos...

-Na... nada- dijo alejándose de nosotros, totalmente desconcertado...

-Te ves terriblemente bueno cuando estás celoso- le besé en la comisura de los labios, jugando con él...- Tus músculos se tensan- le dije tocando sus brazos- al igual que tu perfecta mandíbula...- le dije besando su mandíbula y su cuello. Él gimió bajo en mi oído y me volvió loca...

-Está jugando con un hombre que te desea a todas horas señorita Swan- me dijo cogiéndome por la cintura para darme otro beso en los labios, esta vez adentró su lengua en mi boca sin ningún aviso y eso me encantó.

Al instante, se separó de mí, a sabiendas que yo estaba insatisfecha, que quería más de él y me ayudó a subir al coche. Él se subió enseguida y me miró pícaramente.

-No juegues con las sensaciones de una mujer embarazada doctor Cullen, usted mejor que nadie debería saber que eso no le conviene- le dije imitando enfado y él cogió mi mano y la besó con ternura.

Nos dirigimos hacia casa, nuestra casa, si porque ya era nuestra... y cómo me gustaba eso...

Llegamos y subimos hacia nuestra casa.

-Yuna, ¿qué tal cariño?

-Mi vida estaré aquí sobre las ocho y media de la tarde- dijo mientras cogía el maletín- Me rompe el alma dejarte aquí sola princesa- me dijo soltando el maletín y me estrechó en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes cariño, aquí esta Yuna para hacerme compañía- le dije cogiendo a nuestra perrita- Ahora me ducharé y después comeré- le dije besándole.

-Mmmmm, cómo me gustaría estar contigo en esa ducha- me besó más apasionadamente y Yuna le ladró, yo sólo pude reírme de él...- No te rías de mí Isabella Marie Swan- dijo cogiendo a Yuna- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa celosilla?- dijo acariciándole tiernamente y yo rodé los ojos...

-Si Yuna, al parecer el doctor cañón está muy subidito... todas estamos celosas por él...- dije en broma y él me sonrió torcidamente.

-Ahora enserio mi amor, no quiero dejarte aquí...- dijo soltando a Yuna para abrazarme tiernamente.

-No te preocupes mi amor, además tengo que estar en la oficina a las cuatro de la tarde, no estaré mucho tiempo sola mi amor- le besé de nuevo y él me respondió.

Nos despedimos tiernamente, con muchos besos, esperando a que el ascensor subiese y aprovechamos para besarnos de nuevo.

-Preciosa si te encuentras mal, la más mínima molestia, llámame por favor- me dijo preocupado.

-Edward estoy embarazada, no enferma- le dije sinceramente- De verdad no te preocupes, estaré bien- le besé de nuevo y él me correspondió rápidamente, pues el ascensor había llegado y si no se iba ya, llegaría tarde.

Cuando vi que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, fue cuando entré en casa y Yuna me esperaba sentada con su rabito moviéndose...

-¿Tienes hambre verdad mi amor?- le dije con ternura y ella vino hasta mí y se posó sus dos patitas en mis pies para que la cogiese y así lo hice.

Me encaminé con ella hacia la cocina y sólo había un pis... era alucinante... si sólo era un cachorro... sinceramente me extrañaba lo mucho que había aprendido en estos días...

La dejé en el suelo para limpiar el pis que había justo debajo de la mesa y le puse de comer en su cuenco de princesa...

-Toma mi amor- le dije acariciándola y ella se comió todo el cuenco en un santiamén. Yo la miré extrañada y ella me lamió la mano- Hoy te mereces un premio, ahora te sacaré y después iremos a comprarte chuches- le besé en tope de la cabeza y le puse la correa, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, pensaba que con el embarazo, los tacones me cansarían, pero de momento estaba perfectamente.

Cogí de nuevo mi abrigo y me lo puse, sintiendo toda la fragancia de mi Dios griego y la olí aspirando intensamente y Yuna me dedicó una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu amo huele delicioso- le dije poniéndome el abrigo y cogiendo las llaves que estaban en mi bolso.

Salimos y estuve como veinte minutos paseando con Yuna, hacía bastante frío, así que decidí que aparte de comprar chuches, también le compraría un jersey para que no pasara frío.

Yuna le ladraba a todos los pájaros que volaban o que estaban posados tranquilamente en los árboles y yo no pude más que reírme.

Volvimos a casa y Yuna enseguida se acostó en su camita.

Yo me dirigí hacia mi despacho quitándome los zapatos en cuánto pisé la alfombra y saqué todos los documentos que necesitaba para la reunión de hoy. Los ojeé un par de veces y ya estaba lista para mi baño caliente y relajante...

Estuve como una hora, recordando por supuesto a mi Dios griego y decidí llamarle antes de salirme de la caliente agua...

-Hola mi vida- le dije pasando la espuma por mis piernas...

-Princesa, ¿te pasa algo?- me dijo asustado y yo enseguida lo tranquilicé.

-No mi amor, no me pasa nada, es que te hecho mucho de menos...

-Y yo a ti preciosa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Ahora mismo estoy en la bañera, con el agua caliente hasta el cuello- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-¿El qué?- le dije disimuladamente... me encantaba cuando lo provocaba, era algo tan erótico...

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo...- dijo sintiendo cómo cerraba la puerta de lo que supuse era la puerta de la consulta- No deberías estar jugando con un hombre que está a tan sólo veinte minutos de ti...- dijo sintiendo cómo se sentaba, por el ruido que hizo su pantalón con la piel del sillón...

-¿Jugando? Créeme, es lo que más quiero hacer en este instante- le dije cerrando los ojos, recordando los placeres que me daba mi Dios griego de ojos verdes.

-Bella...- se escuchó un gemido por el otro lado y yo sonreí feliz, era mi objetivo, ponerlo al límite y no me importaba quién estuviera esperando, ahora era una necesidad... que anhelaba, o más bien necesitaba en este mismo momento...

-Quiero que me toques, que me hagas tuya hasta perder el conocimiento...- le dije bajando mi mano izquierda hacia mi centro y lo masajeé con suavidad. Yo instantáneamente cerré los ojos y gemí de placer.

-Bella, ¿qu...qué estás ha... haciendo?- dijo loco por saber y yo de nuevo sonreí.

-Estoy tocándome, pero no se parece en nada a como me tocas tú...- le dije con mi voz cargada de placer y él gimió más audiblemente...

-Dios... eres un pecado mortal Isabella Marie Swan- me dijo con voz ronca, estaba excitándose...- Quiero que introduzcas un dedo en tu cavidad y me digas lo mucho que te gusta- dijo con la mayor fuerza de voluntad del mundo, sabía que se estaba resistiendo a venir y hacerme el amor, pero tenía que trabajar y eso era primordial, aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que viniese en un descanso...

Le hice caso y mi dedo se introdujo en mi cavidad, llenándome de muchas sensaciones, pero ninguna igual a las que sentía cuando Edward me tocaba... Aún así gemí audiblemente.

-Eso es mi vida...- dijo roncamente- Imagina que soy yo el que está encima de ti, besando tu dulce cuello y susurrándote lo preciosa que eres y lo que me gusta que te estremezcas cuando mi cálido aliento entra en tu oído...

Dios... pronto llegaría y él lo sabía de sobra...

-Edward estoy a pun...- dije bombeando más fuertemente que antes...

-Lo sé mi vida- hizo una pausa y sólo se escuchaban mis audibles gemidos...- Introduce otro dedo- dijo desesperadamente y yo lo hice.

Mis gemidos ya eran incontrolados y mi cuerpo me pedía desesperadamente su liberación...

-¡Edward!- gemí bombeando más fuerte, como su eso fuera posible...

-Dios... Bella... tu cuerpo es exquisito sudando y temblando debajo del mío...- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Y llegué... llegué al clímax, tocando el paraíso con la punta de mis dedos...

-¡EDWARD!- gemí incontroladamente y escuché otro gemido por el otro lado del móvil.

-Bella...- fue lo último que escuché antes de recomponerme...

Estaba echa un desastre, mi pelo cogido en un moño improvisado para que no se mojase, estaba completamente mojado y lleno de espuma... Mi cara ardía y mi cuerpo estaba lacio...

-Ha sido... no tengo palabras- le dije escuchando mi voz distorsionada...

-FASCINANTE- dijo muy seguro y mi mente se conectó en ese mismo instante, mirando el reloj, dándome cuenta que tan sólo tenía una hora para comer, vestirme, maquillarme y sacar a Yuna...

-Mi vida tengo que salir del baño- le dije quitando el tapón de la bañera- Tengo que hacer la comida, comer, vestirme, arreglarme y sin olvidar el paseo de Yuna.

-Te amo y estoy deseando verte princesa- me dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, te violaré en cuanto te vea entrar por la puerta- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero, te amo, ten mucho cuidado, adiós preciosa- me dijo y yo le dije un "te amo" de nuevo y colgué.

Dios... este hombre era la tentación en carne... Había sido fabuloso, había sido mi primera experiencia sexual por teléfono...

Con esos pensamientos me enjuagué completamente, después de lavarme el pelo con mi champú de fresas. Salí envuelta en una toalla y Yuna me esperaba en la puerta moviendo su pequeño rabito.

-¿Qué tal princesa?- le acaricié en la cabecita y cogí mi ropa interior del cajón de la cómoda.

Me lo puse y me restregué el pelo con la toalla para secármelo un poco. Me dirigí nuevamente al cuarto de baño y me sequé el pelo rápidamente, aún tenía que hacer la comida y comer por supuesto. Mi estómago estaba rugiendo audiblemente e imaginé que mi bebé tendría hambre, mi mano izquierda se posó en mi vientre y la imagen que me dio el espejo me hizo llorar...

Estaba radiante... parecía que estaba más guapa que antes y un brillo especial estaba en mis ojos...

Salí con nostalgia del baño, con el precioso vestido en mi mano y en la otra tenía el sexy picardías... Colgué el vestido en el armario y me puse una bata de seda preciosa, color melocotón, igualando con mi conjunto de ropa interior. Me dirigí hacia el lavadero para poner el picardías a lavar y me puse a hacer la comida.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de pasta y no lo dudé en ningún instante, hoy comería unos deliciosos espaguetis a la carbonara.

Tardé como veinte minutos en hacer la salsa y cocer los espaguetis y me puse a comer rápidamente. Estaba delicioso y puse el plato, el vaso y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación para vestirme y maquillarme. Miré el reloj y ya ¡eran las tres y media! Y, ¡tenía la reunión a las cuatro!

Me vestí enseguida con el conjunto que llevaba cuando me reencontré con Edward, el de la falda de tubo y la camisa metida dentro de la falda y me encaminé hacia el baño para maquillarme muy suavemente.

Cogí a Yuna y le besé en la cabecita.

-Yuna vamos o llegaré tarde...- cogí su correa y se la puse en el ascensor.

Cinco minutos después ya estaba Yuna descansando en su camita y yo saliendo por la puerta en dirección a mi preciado bebé. Me monté en él y me dirigí hacia la oficina.

Llegué con prisa y mi secretaria ya estaba con papeles hasta arriba, tanto que no se le veía casi la cara, persiguiéndome hasta entrar a mi despacho.

-Bella tu proyecto está imprimido aquí, totalmente ordenado y completo, está listo para la reunión- me dijo con una sonrisa cansada, se notaba que había trabajado bastante.

-Ángela, muchas gracias- le dije mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad- Te puedes ir a casa, has trabajo duramente y te lo mereces- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero señorita Bella, usted me necesita par...- no la dejé terminar.

-Nada de eso, me encargaré yo sola de esos peces gordos- le dije guiñándole y señalando para arriba, donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones.

-Gracias señorita Bella.

-Dime sólo Bella- le dije dándole más papeles- Tan sólo quiero que dejes esto en el despacho de Newton antes de irte y después podrás descansar. Ella asintió y se fue de mi despacho, no sin antes desearme suerte... y, ¡claro que la necesitaba!

La verdad yo era un "hacha" en las reuniones, pero la de hoy me preocupaba, había que convencer a muchísimas personas importantes, porque aunque fuera la vicepresidenta de la empresa, mi jefe era mi jefe y no podía defraudarle.

Cogí todo lo necesario para la reunión y me dirigí hacia el ascensor para subir a la décima planta, sí, porque yo estaba en la novena planta, con unas vistas preciosas del mar y los rascacielos que parecían vacilar ante tu mirada...

La reunión duró como unas cuatro horas y yo estaba exhausta... estaba realmente agotada y me toqué el vientre, dándome fuerzas para que mi bebé se sintiera orgulloso de su madre.

-Señorita Swan- dijo un hombre canoso de unos cincuenta años.

-Dígame- le sonreí sinceramente, me había caído estupendamente este hombre.

-Aceptamos vuestra proposición, se ve una chica competente y luchadora y es justo lo que necesitamos para este proyecto.

-Gracias señor Andrew, no se arrepentirá- le dije levantándome y estrechándole la mano a aquel hombre.

Media hora más tarde, estaba en mi despacho ordenando todos los papeles de la reunión y de los próximos proyectos que teníamos, la verdad que esta empresa estaba pasando por su mejor momento, era nueva, a penas tenía cinco años, pero había subido su fama como una nube y cuando vi el puesto, justo cuando salí de la facultad, no lo dudé ni un instante e hice la entrevista de trabajo, por supuesto me la hizo Eleazar y desde ahí no nos separamos jamás.

-Bella, enhorabuena- dijo Eleazar entrando en mi despacho, la puerta estaba abierta y cuando la tenía así era porque no estaba ocupada.

-Gracias, Eleazar- le sonreí y le respondí el abrazo que me dio.

-Sabía desde el primer momento que aceptarían, el encanto Swan es irresistible- me dijo sonriéndome dulcemente y yo le sonreí igualmente- ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves... radiante- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Tenía que decírselo, nunca nos habíamos ocultado nada y era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Estoy embarazada- le dije sin más y abrió la boca tanto que pensé que daría con el suelo.

-¿D... de verdad?- dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Si.

-Oh, enhorabuena Bells- me dijo abrazándome de nuevo y yo se lo devolví gustosa con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Edward- le dije con orgullo y él me miró con cara de ¿me he perdido bastante no?

Eleazar sabía toda mi vida, incluyendo a Edward por supuesto y seguro que estaba sorprendido, pero no extrañado.

-¿Edward?- dijo y yo asentí- Es maravilloso Bella, al fin os decidisteis, la verdad erais unos cabezotas...

-Dios, tú también no, no te vayas a poner como Alice...- le dije recordando a la enana- Las circunstancias de las vida se dieron así y no pudimos hacer nada antes...

-Claro que si, pudisteis estar juntos y fuisteis unos cabezones, Alice tenía toda la razón- por supuesto además de saber toda mi vida, también conocía a Alice... y los dos se llevaban de maravilla- Pero bueno, da igual, lo importante es ahora y que los dos estáis felices- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Te dejo para que te vayas, Edward te debe estar esperando y haber si lo traes un día por aquí...- me dijo coquetamente.

-Eleazar ni se te ocurra pensar e...

-Bells qué aburrida eres...- Si, Eleazar era gay...- Pero mira esto...- dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo y cogió mi mano izquierda y mi anillo brilló por la luz de la lámpara- Es precioso- dijo mirándolo más fijamente- Se ve que tiene buen gusto, ¿No tiene un hermano que esté tan bueno como él?- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo rodé los ojos... y de repente solté una carcajada recordando al macho de Emmett...- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, no creo que sea posible...- le dije restándole importancia con mi mano derecha, Eleazar soltó mi otra mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espero que te vaya bien Bells y ya sabes si te sientes mal o lo que sea, te pides la baja en el momento, no te permito que esperes- dijo ahora serio, igual que un jefe, lo que era...

-Si mi señor- le dije con un gracioso saludo militar y él me sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

Yo suspiré agotada, ahora estaba realmente agotada y ahora quedaba la "violación" de mi Dios griego... en ese momento mi cuerpo recobró energía extra y me encaminé hacia mi coche, con el bolso en una mano y los papeles en la otra.

Edward pov.

Llegué al hospital con los recuerdos de esta noche impregnados en mi cabeza, jamás de me olvidaría esta noche, la verdad que nunca olvidaría a Bella...

Desde que la había conocido sabía que Bella y yo estábamos destinados para estar juntos, era mi droga personal y no podía vivir sin ella...

Relamí mis labios, recordando el dulce caramelo de los suyos, aún sintiendo su sabor en mi boca...

Saludé a mi secretaria y ésta por supuesto me saludó coquetamente, al final tendría que darle la razón a mi futura mujer, qué bien sonaba eso, y a la enana... Tendría que buscarme a otra secretaria, no quería que las hormonas de Bella hicieran de nuevo de las suyas y se pelease con cualquier mujer vulgar que me mirase más de la cuenta...

Aunque tenia que reconocer que se veía bastante sexy cuando estaba celosa y algo dentro de mí se sentía orgulloso, pues eso era señal de que me quería.

Comencé mi larga mañana, había tenido pacientes de todo tipo, incluso a niños pequeños, ya que mi especialidad era pediatría, pero nunca quise desempeñar ese papel porque me recordaba a Bella y a mí cuando éramos niños... pero ahora que iba a tener un hijo, lo había decidido, le daría la sorpresa a Bella de que en realidad era especialista en niños y a ella le encantaría... hablaría con papá para ello.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y busqué a papá para que comiese conmigo.

-Adelante- de escuchó cuando golpeé la puerta del despacho de papá.

-Hola papá- le dije con una sonrisa y él enseguida se levantó y me abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal estás?- dijo poniendo su bata blanca en el perchero, seguro listo para irse a comer.

-Muy bien papá, estoy... no tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento...- dije recordando la noche tan mágica que había pasado con Bella, en la que había aceptado ser mi esposa.

-Bella ha aceptado ser tu esposa, ¿verdad?- me dijo papá sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si papá, estoy feliz- le dije abrazándolo de nuevo y él me estrechó aún más en sus brazos, como cuando era pequeño.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, en realidad me alegro por lo dos, Bella es como mi hija y la amamos de todo corazón- me dijo refiriéndose a toda la familia y yo sonreí.

-Papá quiero que toda la familia esté lista a las ocho de la tarde para que vayan a casa de Bella, bueno nuestra casa- sonreí y papá me sonrió también- Quiero celebrar que Bella y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Claro que si hijo, tu madre está libre, Alice está de baja, aunque ya sabes que no para quieta en ningún momento- yo sonreí más anchamente recordando a la cabezota de mi hermanita...- Jasper... la verdad no lo sé y Emmett y Rosalie podrán cogerse la tarde libre.

-Estupendo, ahora llamaré a Jasper para avisarle, pero papá hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí- le dije recordando para lo que había venido en realidad.

-Dime hijo.

-Quiero ejercer como pediatra- le dije con mi más sincera sonrisa.

-¿D...de verdad?- me dijo incrédulo, pues eran muchas las veces que me había dicho que ejerciera con mi especialidad, hasta que le dije el motivo del por qué me negaba, ya no había insistido más.

-Si papá, ahora que tengo a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado y que voy a tener un hijo, ahora es el momento adecuado.

-Hijo qué alegría- me dijo sonriendo de felicidad y abrazándome efusivamente.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, no sin antes llamar a Jasper para verificar su presencia en la pequeña fiesta que haría esta tarde.

Comimos tranquilamente y aún así cuando miré mi reloj de muñeca tan sólo eran las dos de la tarde, la verdad habíamos empezado a comer bastante temprano, pues después tendríamos muchos pacientes que atender...

-Hijo ahora mandaré tu expediente para la unidad general de pediatría y mañana mismo podrás ejercer como pediatra- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo le sonreí también.

-Papá gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí- le dije apretándole su mano derecha, que descansaba encima de la mesa- Después nos vemos- le dije encaminándome hacia mi despacho y la llamada de Bella me distrajo...

-Hola mi vida.

-Princesa, ¿te pasa algo?- le dije asustado, ¿y si le había pasado algo?

-No mi amor, no me pasa nada, es que te hecho mucho de menos...- me dijo y yo creí morir de tanta felicidad... cómo la amaba...

-Y yo a ti preciosa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Ahora mismo estoy en la bañera, con el agua caliente hasta el cuello

-Mmmm, ¿por qué me haces esto?- Estaba jugando de nuevo conmigo y es que no se imaginaba la tentación que era para mí, quería hacerle el amor a todas horas...

-¿El qué?- me dijo pícaramente, me estaba provocando...

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo...- dije llegando a mi despacho y cerrando la puerta con rapidez, quería que me dijese todo lo que estaba haciendo sin ningún testigo por delante- No deberías estar jugando con un hombre que está a tan sólo veinte minutos de ti...- dije sentándome en el sillón y era la verdad... estaba incitándome a que fuera a nuestra casa y le hiciera el amor hasta perder el conocimiento...

-¿Jugando? Créeme, es lo que más quiero hacer en este instante- dijo como si nada y eso me encendió...

-Bella...- gemí incontroladamente... no podía ser legal que me estuviera haciendo esto...

-Quiero que me toques, que me hagas tuya hasta perder el conocimiento...- y yo sonreí al saber que ella quería exactamente lo mismo que yo... pero estaba en el trabajo y no podía... pero quería saber todo lo que estaba haciendo...Escuché un gemido por su parte y creí enloquecer por tan maravilloso sonido...

-Bella, ¿qu...qué estás ha... haciendo?- le dije desesperado y desconcertado, ¿s...se estaba tocando? Dios...

-Estoy tocándome, pero no se parece en nada a como me tocas tú...- dijo con voz cargada de placer y yo no pude más que gemir...

-Dios... eres un pecado mortal Isabella Marie Swan- dije con mi voz ronca, a causa de mi excitación y la verdad era que mi erección me estaba apretando cada vez más... parecía aumentar por segundos... Decidí irme con la locura y dejar a la cordura de lado y seguirle el juego...- Quiero que introduzcas un dedo en tu cavidad y me digas lo mucho que te gusta- dije con mucha fuerza de voluntad, la verdad quería ir y hacerle el amor en este mismo instante, pero no podía, tenía pacientes que ver en unos quince minutos...

Al parecer me hizo caso, ya que escuché un gemido más alto que todos los de antes y enloquecí...

-Eso es mi vida...- dije con voz excitada- Imagina que soy yo el que está encima de ti, besando tu dulce cuello y susurrándote lo preciosa que eres y lo que me gusta que te estremezcas cuando mi cálido aliento entra en tu oído...- De verdad que era la experiencia más maravillosa de todo el mundo, me encantaba que sintiera todas esas emociones y que el causante fuese yo...

-Edward estoy a pun...- dijo agitada y mi erección palpitó con desesperación...

-Lo sé mi vida- hice una breve pausa para escuchar sus preciosos gemidos...- Introduce otro dedo- dije desesperado, quería tocarme yo también, pero no era el momento ni el lugar...

Los gemidos se Bella se hicieron incontrolados y era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado jamás.

-¡Edward!- gimió liberándose de su orgasmo...

-Dios... Bella... tu cuerpo es exquisito sudando y temblando debajo del mío...- dije entrecortadamente... no podía ni siquiera hablar...

-¡EDWARD!- gimió y yo la acompañé...

-Bella...- susurré con voz desesperada, quería escuchar lo mucho que le había gustado...

-Ha sido... no tengo palabras- dijo con la voz aún cargada de placer.

-FASCINANTE- dije seguro de mi mismo... había sido una experiencia INOLVIDABLE, como todas las que había tenido con ella, pero esta no podía ser más erótica...

-Mi vida tengo que salir del baño- dijo moviéndose, ya que su voz se acercaba y se alejaba continuamente- Tengo que hacer la comida, comer, vestirme, arreglarme y sin olvidar el paseo de Yuna.

-Te amo y estoy deseando verte princesa- le dije con una sonrisa, quería hacerle el amor a toda costa, no podía esperar...

-Y yo a ti, te violaré en cuanto te vea entrar por la puerta- me dijo pícaramente y no pude más que sonreír...

-Eso espero, te amo, ten mucho cuidado, adiós preciosa- le dije seguro, el que iba a violarla iba a ser yo, le haría el amor hasta dejarla agotada completamente... Escuché un "te amo" antes de que colgase y en ese preciso momento llamó alguien a la puerta.

Me miré en el reflejo del móvil y mi cara estaba completamente sudada... y mis pelos más despeinados que de costumbre... ¿qué diría? Me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de baño y dije un "espere" en el camino, abrí el grifo y mis dos manos se dirigieron al agua helada y me mojé la cara. Me quité completamente el sudor y me peiné como pude... ahora estaba más decente que antes... aún así una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mi rostro...

Chicas os dejo otro capítulo de esta mágica historia, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que me comentéis como siempre y me deis vuestra opinión.

También espero que comentéis al espléndido capítulo de Flopii, un besazo chicas y este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Yess, cariño para ti, para que lo disfrutes y para que te olvides un poco de la pesadez de la vida!

*.*Romiina*.*


	16. Capítulo 16 Incontrolable

_**Capítulo 16: Incontrolable.**_

**Edward pov.**

Había visto decenas de pacientes y estaba más en la llamada de Bella que en ellos...

Esa mujer era mi tentación y estaba seguro que sería mi muerte, de sólo pensar en cómo se retorcía de placer, dejando sonoros gemidos por el otro lado del teléfono...

Era perfecto.

Era mi ángel y cuando quería podía ser un demonio...

-Doctor Cullen, ¿qué debo hacer?- dijo la chica enfrente de mí. No tenía más de 17 años y probablemente podría estar embarazada...

-Jennifer- le dije con confianza y ella sonrió, tenía que tranquilizarla y era la mejor forma- Te haré una prueba de embarazo y veremos lo que pasa, ¿está bien?- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y ella se ruborizó, recordándome a mi castaña de ojos marrones. Aunque su sonrojo no tenía nada que ver con el precioso rubor de mi ángel.

-Cla...claro- dijo casi con lágrimas.

-Ven, no te preocupes- le dije levantándome y me acerqué a ella para darle un abrazo- ¿Sabes quién es el padre?- le dije pausadamente y con tranquilidad para que no pensara que estaba diciendo que se acostaba con el primero que veía.

-Si, es mi novio- dijo apretando el abrazo y yo sonreí como un idiota, recordando a mi preciosa mujer con tan sólo 17 años... su belleza era inigualable.

-Mejor- susurré y deshice el abrazo y le di el pase para la prueba de embarazo- Ve a hacértela, yo te estaré esperando, eres mi última paciente- le sonreí de nuevo y ella estaba recompuesta, salió de la consulta y de nuevo mi ángel ocupó mi mente.

Aproveché para llamar a mi hermanita para saber cómo iban los preparativos para la fiesta.

-¿Ali?

-No, soy Rosalie, ¿qué pasa Edward?- dijo mi hermosa cuñada seguro con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rose, ¿cómo vais?

-Genial, con la enana al mando ha sido posible...- susurró cansada y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- Si, si, ríete, las hormonas del embarazo nos la estamos tragando nosotras... parece un verdadero coronel Edward...- dijo bajito para que no se enterase la enana y yo no pude evitar reír de nuevo.

-Vale, perdonad, pero es por una buena causa- le dije con una sonrisa- Dile a la enana que se ponga, la tranquilizaré- le dije seguro.

-Eso espero, porque tu hijo te verá castrado- dijo con malhumor y ahí comenzaban las hormonas de su embarazo... No sólo había que soportar las hormonas de la enana, si no que también las de Rose... me pregunto cómo estará mamá...

-¡EDWARD!- gritó la enana y tuve que apartar el móvil del oído...

-Dios Alice me vas a dejar sordo...

-Sordo y castrado- dijo segura y yo tragué en seco...- Menos mal que estoy aquí para arreglarlo, ni siquiera me has dicho a qué hora volvía Bella y tu salida la sabemos por papá, por Dios Edward, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo envenenada y yo solté una carcajada disimulándola con tos...

-En mi mujer...- dije sin más.

-Ya veo, pues más te vale que Bella no aparezca antes de las 7 o si no todo será un desastre- dicho esto me colgó y mi sonrisa se ensanchó recordando la reunión de Bella y que seguro terminaría más tarde de las 7...

Enseguida llamó alguien a la puerta y yo puse el móvil encima de la mesa.

-Adelante.

-Doctor- dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pasa Jennifer, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No estoy embarazada- vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente, se parecía a mi hermana Alice, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, tenía bastante fuerza.

-¿Ves pequeña? No hay que adelantarse a los acontecimientos- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo y besándole en la mejilla, esta chiquilla me había caído de maravilla.

Le di otro pase para que viese a Carmen, mi amiga y ginecóloga y nos despedimos.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y ya eran casi las ocho, tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar antes que Bella.

Colgué mi bata y cogí mi maletín y el móvil, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta.

Me encaminé hacia mi coche y me monté rápidamente, mirando que el coche de mi papá ya no estaba, probablemente ya estaría en nuestra casa, qué bien sonaba ese "nuestra".

El trayecto que normalmente tardaba 20 minutos, lo hice en 8... La verdad que había pisado el acelerador en demasía...

Llegué y aparqué en el parking subterráneo rápidamente, golpeándome más recuerdos... la noche en la que Bella y yo hicimos el amor en su coche...

Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Subí lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras, sin esperar al ascensor y me adentré en el apartamento, viendo como toda mi familia me miraba feliz y sonriente.

-Edward, hijo- dijo mamá viniendo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza y yo le besé en la mejilla y le abracé feliz- Enhorabuena hijo, me alegro tanto de que tú y Bella os vayáis a casar, es el sueño que había deseado desde que os vi juntos- dijo esto último susurrándome en el oído y yo sonreí aún más.

-Gracias mamá, es lo que deseo.

-Tú señorito "deseo" ven a darle un beso a tu hermana- dijo una Alice con la panza enorme y yo le sonreí feliz.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo cálido y miles de besos en su cara, ella reía feliz y puse mi mano encima de su panza, tocando a mi sobrinita y ahijada.

-Hola Megan- le dije con cariño y en ese momento sentí una patada, miré a Alice con sorpresa y felicidad y ella me miró de igual forma- ¿Lo has sentido?- dije incrédulo, a lo mejor era producto de mi imaginación...

-Claro que si Ed, es para darte la bienvenida- me dijo mi hermosa hermana con la sonrisa más maravillosa que le había visto jamás.

La abracé más fuerte, pero siempre con delicadeza y amor y ella me correspondió de igual manera.

En ese momento Yuna se acercó y puso sus patitas encima de mis piernas, yo le sonreí y la cogí.

-Hola preciosa- le dije besándole en el tope de su cabeza y ella me lamió en respuesta- ¿Se ha portado bien?- les dije a todos.

-Oh si, es un amor- dijo la enana cogiéndola y Yuna le lamió en la mejilla y mi hermana sonrió.

-Venga vamos, hay que regirse al plan- dijo Rosalie y todos nos quedamos callados.

Primero se escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y el inconfundible taconeo de mi preciosa mujer, elegante y fino y Jasper apagó las luces y nos quedamos callados en un silencio sepulcral, me había encantado esta idea.

Bella pov.

Llegué al parking subterráneo y aparqué el coche rápidamente, quería llegar y abrazar a mi Dios griego.

Esperé a que el ascensor llegara y subí hacia nuestro departamento.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, miré extrañada hacia la puerta del departamento, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la televisión y no había ninguna luz encendida, ¿acaso aún no había llegado Edward?

Abrí con tristeza y de repente se encendieron todas las luces del salón, dejando ver a la increíble familia Cullen, mi familia y mi rostro se iluminó por tanta felicidad.

-¡BELLA!- dijeron todos al unísono, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mi Dios griego, que me miraba con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro y me guiñó el ojo, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-Felicidades mi amor- dijo maternalmente Esme y me abrazó efusivamente, yo le respondí de igual modo, poniendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla- No llores cariño- dijo Esme consolándome.

-No puedo evitarlo Esme, estoy tan feliz...- dije con voz quebrada y en ese momento unos brazos muy conocidos para mí me abrazaron por la cintura y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

Me volví y me encontré con ese par de esmeraldas que me miraban con adoración.

-Te amo- le dije antes de besarlo y él me correspondió efusivamente y todos estallaron es silbidos y aplausos, yo sólo tenía ojos y oídos para él.

-Yo más preciosa- me dijo besándome en la punta de la nariz y tocó mi vientre- Hola bebé- le dijo con ternura.

De repente, alguien demasiado conocido para mí, me agarró del brazo suavemente y me giró hacia ella.

-Señorita sabelotodo, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a casar con mi hermano?- dijo una endemoniada Alice.

-¿Ahora?- dije lo más obvio.

-Oh por Dios- dijo besándome en la mejilla y abrazándome- Eres peor que Edward.

-Vamos Ali levanta el ánimo, dejaré que te encargues de la boda- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo y su cara se iluminó.

-¿De verdad?- dijo ilusionada y Jasper soltó un "Oh Dios, lo que faltaba..." y todos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas, por supuesto Edward me abrazó de nuevo, y puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Si, pero hay una condición- dije volviéndome para ver a la persona más importante de mi vida- Nos casaremos dentro de un mes, no quiero que mi panza sea un obstáculo para mi luna de miel- dije lo más calmada y sincera que pude.

Edward me cogió en brazos y me besó toda la extensión de la cara, de nuevo una ronda de aplausos y silbidos, esto último, por supuesto, por parte de Emmett.

-Gracias mi amor, gracias- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida- ya no me daba vergüenza reconocerlo delante de todos y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si hiciera falta.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo princesa- me besó en los labios con mucha ternura y yo cogí su cara con mis manos y la acaricié suavemente.

Después de un rato, Emmett le vino una improvisada tos y Edward y yo no pudimos más que reír.

-Felicidades hija- me dijo Carliste con una sonrisa abrazándome.

-Gracias Carliste.

Todos me felicitaron con el mayor cariño de todos y Alice, Rosalie y yo empezamos a quejarnos por el hambre...

-Me pondré como una vaca- dijo Alice sentándose en la mesa y todos la seguimos con una sonrisa.

-Ah, pero ¿no lo estás ya?- dijo el muy idiota de Emmett y todos nos volvimos hacia él con cara de asesinos... sobretodo Jasper, el pobre parecía soportar todos y cada uno de los difíciles antojos de Alice...

-Emmett eres un completo idiota- dijo levantándose y dándole una sonora colleja en la nuca.

-"Auch", sólo era una broma- dijo el aludido tocándose la nuca.

-Pareces que no has aprendido nada de ayer, ¿No?- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, se lo estaba pasando en grande, viendo como su hormonal mujer arremetía contra todos...

-Perdóname Ali- dijo Emmett acercándose a ella.

-No te quiero ver a menos de 5 metros de mí, OSITO- dijo en tono de enfado, pero todos sabíamos que era sólo para amedrentar al pobre de Emmett y no pudimos más que estallar en carcajadas por el mote que le decía Rosalie.

-IDIOTA- dijo Rosalie golpeándolo en el brazo.

-"Auch", ¿por qué me pegas bebé?

-Por ser un insensible, idiota, imbécil...- dijo sentándose al lado de Alice y todos nos reímos de nuevo.

-Vamos Bella pégame tú también, eres la que falta- dijo derrotado el pobre de Emmett.

-De momento no lo haré, pero procura no meterte conmigo- le dije apuntándole con mi dedo acusador y sentí cómo Edward y Jasper estaban tronchados de la risa...

Emmett se sentó cabizbajo enfrente de su mujer y Alice y Rosalie le miraron con rabia...

Pobre Emmett...

De repente de levantaron Alice y Rosalie y fueron hasta Emmett para besarle en todos lados, la imagen era muy tierna y todos suspiramos feliz, al fin habían enterrado el hacha de guerra.

Nos fuimos sentando, pero un cuerpecito pequeñito me lo impidió.

-Yuna, ven aquí mi amor- le dije agachándome con cuidado y la cogí en brazos.

-No sabes lo que me gusta ese conjunto- me susurró Edward lamiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y yo me estremecí ante el contacto- Te lo quitaría aquí y ahora a mordiscos- volvió a decir y me giré para encararlo.

Su mirada estaba oscurecida, producto del deseo y la lujuria contenida y sus labios incitaban a besarlos, era una tentación andante.

-Yo te comería entero- le dije cogiendo su enorme erección- Pero ni aún así tendría bastante para saciarme- le dije pasando mi lengua por mi labio inferior.

-Ven aquí- me dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome a la cocina.

-No hagáis cositas indebidas- dijo de repente Emmett y todos dijeron un "Cállate Emmett", Edward y yo soltamos una gran carcajada.

Dejé a Yuna en el suelo y se fue disparada para el salón y lo miré con deseo.

Me cogió y me subió la falda sólo un poco para poder cogerme y sentarme encima de la encimera de piedra. Comenzó a besarme en la comisura de los labios y después pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi cuello y yo gemía bajito...

Dios... el embarazo producía una sensibilidad increíble en mi cuerpo.

Mis manos estaban en sus hermosos cabellos broncíneos y sus manos estaban en mi baja espalda acariciándome.

-Eres toda una tentación- susurró con voz ronca y yo lo besé con urgencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero toda la familia vino a mi mente y paré en seco cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa.

-Edward, tenemos que parar- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Joder- dijo más en necesidad que en enfado.

-Después me tendrás sola y completa para ti.

-No puedo esperar- dijo besándome de nuevo y Yuna vino y nos ladró.

Nos separamos viendo a la pequeña mover su rabito y soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-Después te violaré salvajemente- le dije mientras me bajaba de la encimera.

-No digas nada más Bella, no sabes lo que me estoy resistiendo a quitarte de un jalón la ropa y adentrarme en ti- dijo con la voz demasiado ronca.

Yo le sonreí feliz y orgullosa por conseguir que se excitara por mí y me miré en el reflejo de los cristales del mueble.

Mi pelo estaba en un caos total y mis labios rojos e hinchados.

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward pasando sus dedos por mi larga cabellera, quitándome los pequeños enredos y pasando su lengua por mis labios, haciendo un roce perfecto.

Mis manos volaron hacia su pelo ahora más despeinado que de costumbre y pasé mis manos por todos sus cabellos, domándolos como pude.

Ya estábamos presentables al menos y salimos hacia el salón.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Emmett, que nos miraba burlón. Al parecer todos le habían leído la cartilla...

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer la rica comida que había preparado Esme con Alice y Rosalie.

Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco y sobretodo nos reímos muchísimo con las ocurrencias de Emmett.

-Bella, mañana mismo iremos de compras- dijo Alice feliz.

-Dios...- susurré con mis manos en mi cara.

-No podemos perder tiempo Bella, me has dado tan sólo un mes- dijo histérica.

-¿Qué problemas tienes? Te dará tiempo de sobra- dijo Edward con toda la razón del mundo.

-Hombres... cómo se nota que no sabéis lo que es preparar la boda del siglo...- dijo pensando seguro en los modelos de todas las cosas...

-Alice no te pases, la queremos hacer íntima- dijo Edward y yo asentí.

-Nada de eso, habrá de todo y por supuesto no faltaran las personas más importantes del país- dijo segura- Jasper, vámonos, tengo mucho que pensar- dicho esto se levantó y fue seguida por el pobre de Jasper, que al parecer estaba agotado...

Pobre...

-Mi hermana lo tiene consumido- dijo Edward bajito para que la demonio no se enterase.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen te he escuchado- dijo antes de abrir la puerta- Adiós- dijo desapareciendo y Jasper sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta.

-Pobre Jasper- les dije a todos.

-Si, la enana está inaguantable- dijo Emmett y todos asentimos, por primera vez estábamos de acuerdo con él.

-Bueno chicos nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Carliste besando la mano de Esme, se veían tan enamorados a pesar de los años...

-Bella, ¿conseguiste vencer a la náuseas con las galletas?- dijo Esme cuando me estaba levantando para despedirme de ellos.

-Si, la verdad funcionó bastante bien- le dije con una sonrisa y Edward me besó en la mejilla.

Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y nos despedimos.

-Bella cariño cuídate mucho, mañana te veré seguramente con la loca de Alice- me dijo abrazándome y yo sonreí por lo último que dijo.

-Tú también Esme y gracias por venir y hacer esto- le dije refiriéndome a todos los preparativos para mi sorpresa.

-Nada de gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nieto- me besó tiernamente en la mejilla mientras acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, yo le sonreí feliz.

-Edward cariño, cuídala mucho y dale todos los caprichos, se merece todos y cada uno de ellos- le dijo a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba y Edward y yo nos miramos intensamente.

-Claro que si mamá, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer más maravillosa de todas- me dijo mirándome embobado.

-Qué amor...- suspiró Esme y nosotros sonreímos.

-Bella nos veremos pronto, cuida de mi nieto- dijo Carliste mientras me abrazaba.

-Por supuesto- le dije antes de besarle en la mejilla.

-Adiós hijo, mañana te veré en el hospital.

-Claro, adiós papá- le dijo con una sonrisa y vimos cómo Rosalie y Emmett se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, queremos dejar a la parejita feliz hacer e...- no terminó Emmett, pues Rose le dio una colleja bastante fuerte.

-"Auch"- se quejó Emmett y Edward y yo soltamos una gran carcajada.

-Emmett ten un poco de educación- dijo Carliste severo, pero Emmett le sonrió como un niño, dejando aparecer sus hermosos hoyuelos tan adorables.

-Si, pa- le dijo como si nada y todos se fueron después de hacerle prometer a Esme que mañana nos veríamos y que por supuesto compraríamos cosas para el bebé.

-Qué día...- susurré cerrando los ojos y Edward se puso enfrente de mí.

-¿Estás cansada preciosa?- me dijo cogiéndome en brazos.

-Sólo lo justo- le dije pícaramente y él me sonrió torcidamente, no pude evitarlo por más tiempo y lo besé.

Lo besé con todo el amor que sentía hacia él, con todo el deseo que tenía desde esta mañana de hacerle el amor y por supuesto con una lujuria incontrolable.

-Te amo- me susurró para volver a atacar mis labios.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- le dije cuando cerró la puerta de nuestra habitación con el pie.

Me dejó suavemente encima de las suaves sábanas y se colocó encima de mí. Comenzó a besarme en toda la extensión de mi cuello y creí venirme en ese momento.

-Edward...

Me miró intensamente y me besó con un simple roce en los labios y bajó presuroso a quitarme los zapatos y ponerlos en algún lugar de la habitación.

Me cogió de la cintura para quitarme la blusa y la falda. Mi blusa desapareció rápidamente, pero mi falda no...

Tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo con una delicadeza y suavidad imposibles mientras me miraba pícaramente. El roce de sus dedos con mi piel era algo exquisito...

Me puso de pie y me quitó completamente la falda. En segundos tan solo tenía el tanga de encaje blanco que me había regalado Alice hacía unos meses y que Edward no había visto...

-Eres preciosa- dijo antes de besarme intensamente y mis manos fueron hacia su hermoso cabello jalándolo suavemente, incitándolo... Me empujó con suavidad de nuevo contra el colchón y su camisa desapareció. Mis manos le impidieron seguir desnudándose y lo empujé hasta quedarse debajo de mí, ahora me tocaba a mí...

Me senté a horcajadas encima de él y restregué mi centro con su miembro.

-Bella- susurró con voz ronca y él tocó mis sensibles pechos, yo gemí en respuesta.

Mis manos acariciaron suavemente su tonificado pecho y mi mirada se volvió de deseo puro.

Era completamente hermoso y sólo para mí, ante este pensamiento sonreí y él me miró interrogante.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo con la voz más ronca aún.

-De que eres sólo para mí- le dije bajando hasta su altura para besarle, él puso sus manos en mi pelo y jaló aún más hacia él, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla que ninguno estábamos dispuestos a perder. Pronto, demasiado pronto para mí nos quedamos sin aire y él comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Tu piel es una droga para mí- susurró contra mi piel y yo me estremecí.

Me separé suavemente de él y mis labios se acercaron a su ardiente piel. Comencé a besarle con lentitud, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos por doquier, él gemía audiblemente y yo me sentía poderosa.

-Eres perfecto- le dije mirándole con deseo.

No dejé que me contestara, simplemente seguí con mi camino y mis manos bajaron hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, quitando el estorboso cinturón y mi lengua pasó involuntariamente por mi labio inferior.

-Bella...- gimió ante mi actitud y yo le sonreí pícaramente.

Desabroché el pantalón y comencé a bajarlo a la vez que dejaba suaves besos en el nacimiento de su pubis.

Él me ayudó a bajar el pantalón totalmente y me dediqué a jugar un poco con él, ante todo quería torturarlo...

Mis manos comenzaron a bajar su bóxer con una lentitud casi imposible y él gemía incontrolablemente a la vez que yo sonreía orgullosa y poderosa.

Cuando mis manos bajaron totalmente el bóxer, su miembro saltó agradeciendo la liberación que le daba, yo lo miré atentamente, era enorme...

No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero a esta altura parecía un tamaño imposible.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo con la voz más ronca que le había escuchado jamás.

-Me encanta- dije antes de meterme la punta en la boca y sus manos viajaron hacia mi pelo, jalándolo suavemente.

-Bella- gimió más alto y yo sonreí con su miembro en mi boca.

Bajé mi boca aún más, llenándola por completo y aún no tenía ni la mitad dentro...

-Dios Bella.

Yo me dediqué a bombear suavemente y Edward se retorcía de placer.

Mis manos me ayudaron en la tarea, bombeando suavemente y rudamente en otras ocasiones, Edward llenaba la habitación con sus hermosos gemidos y yo sonreí para mis adentros triunfalmente.

Edward pov.

Dios, dios y dios...

Esta mujer era la diosa del sexo y yo sólo me podía concentrar en su hermosa boca bajando y subiendo, con una delicadeza infinita, en mi miembro...

En ese momento me miró y en su mirada había mucho deseo y gemí sin cortar su penetrante mirada. Mi mirada estaba cargada de desesperación y agonía, quería venirme, pero no podía venirme en su boca sin avisarle, sería poco cortés...

-Bella me voy a...- no terminé la frase porque ella sacó su boca completamente y me calló.

-Quiero que te vengas en mi boca- dijo demandante y volvió a meterla en su boca y yo perdí la cordura en ese momento, me dejé llevar por la locura y me derramé en ella en pocos segundos...

La miré desconcertado y ella se lamía toda la comisura de sus labios para tragar todo el líquido blanco que se derramaba de su boca.

Era la escena más erótica que había visto jamás y mi miembro se puso duro de nuevo, era insaciable con esta mujer...

-Ven aquí- le dije cogiéndola por sus pequeñas muñecas y la alcé para que se pusiera a horcajadas encima de mí.

Mis labios fueron hasta su sonrosada e inflamada boca y se la comí literalmente. Ella por su parte se colocó perfectamente para que nuestros sexos estuvieran unidos y a la primera estocada ya estaba gimiendo como un poseso...

La imagen de su perfecto cuerpo de diosa sobre mí retorciéndose de placer era algo INOLVIDABLE.

-Edward...- gimió y me miró con lujuria.

-Eres preciosa- le dije anonadado por su penetrante mirada y yo alcé mis caderas provocando que me adentrara más en ella, como si eso fuera posible...

-Edward...- dijo y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

-Eres perfecta- le dije antes de morder uno de sus pezones erectos y ella empujó más fuerte y yo enloquecí.

Cada vez hacía más calor y nuestros cuerpos resbalaban por el sudor...

-Edward me vuelves loca- dijo fuera de sí y gimió aún más. Yo sonreí feliz y orgulloso por ser causante de tanto placer.

-Eres tan estrecha- dije a punto de llegar.

En ese momento sus paredes me apretaron y mi sexo se sentía deliciosamente bien por tanta estrechez y calidez.

-Y tan cálida- dije aferrando mis manos a sus caderas más fuertemente y los dos llegamos a nuestro esperado orgasmo.

Ella cayó encima de mí y yo le acaricié el pelo suavemente.

Nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco y ella tenía su oído en mi corazón. Yo le acariciaba su espalda en pequeños círculos y le besaba el tope de su cabeza.

-Ha sido...- dijo sin poder hablar, su respiración aún era anormal.

-Maravilloso, genial, fantástico- ella se volvió para mirarme y me besó con mucha felicidad.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sabía que era su primera experiencia de sexo oral.

-No tengo palabras para describirte cómo has estado, pero un "perfecto" se le aproxima un poco- le dije besándole en la frente y ella me sonrió pícaramente.

Bella sólo pudo sonreírme en respuesta y yo le sonreí de lado.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿vienes?- me dijo levantándose.

-No podría negarme señorita- le dije guiñándole un ojo- En breve señora de Cullen- le sonreí y ella me sacó la lengua.

Se volvió y se encaminó hacia el balo, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo ante mis ojos...

De verdad era una tentación...

Nos metimos en la ducha y Bella comenzó a cerrar los ojos como una niña pequeña, su cara descansaba en mi pecho y yo la enjabonaba suavemente.

La enjuagué rápidamente y la cogí en brazos para secarla, se estaba quedando dormida.

La sequé con mucho cuidado besando a mi hijo y ella me acarició levemente el pelo.

-Te amo más que a mi vida- me susurró antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

Yo sólo pude sonreír y la llevé hasta la cama, la abracé y nos tapamos.

-Eres mi vida- le susurré antes de que el cansancio me venciera.


	17. Capítulo 17 Sí, quiero

Capítulo 17: Si, quiero.

Bella pov.

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, recordando la maravillosa noche que había tenido junto a Edward, nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con él...

Miré hacia abajo y ahí supe que me había quedado totalmente dormida antes siquiera de llegar a la cama, estaba completamente desnuda...

Puse con mucha suavidad el enorme brazo de Edward a mi lado, pues me agarraba fuertemente la cintura y me giré para mirar el reloj.

Eran tan sólo las seis de la mañana, pero yo quería hacerle un desayuno en condiciones, se lo merecía todo.

Conseguí levantarme sin que Edward se despertara y me puse un hermoso tanga amarillo y mi camisón de seda a juego, últimamente sólo usaba esos camisones tan cómodos.

Tenía muchísimos gracias a la enana, ya que cuando se enteró que me gustaban, se presentó con diez bolsas llenas de camisones, de todas las formas y colores posibles, sonreí cuando recordé la escena, en la que tan sólo se veía dos pequeñas manos con una multitud de bolsas...

Me até la bata mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y cuando llegué al salón me topé con Yuna.

-Buenos días dormilona- le dije cogiéndola y apretándola contra mi pecho, ella en respuesta me lamió la mejilla. Le besé y la dejé en el suelo, mirando por si había algún pis o alguna bomba... para no pisarla.

Si, porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sus necesidades eran enormes...

Miré de soslayo a la mesa del salón y casi todo estaba recogido, las chicas habían quitado bastantes cosas, pero aún quedaban algunas copas y servilletas y por supuesto el precioso mantel de encaje, obsequio de Esme, su gusto gritaba por todas partes.

Cuando recogí todo, cogí una gomilla para el pelo que tenía en el mueble de la entrada y me puse un moño informal, lo último que quería era que Edward se comiera un pelo mío en su desayuno...

Antes de comenzar a hacer el desayuno, eché el pienso en el platito de Yuna y ella se abalanzó literalmente al plato, yo sólo puse sonreír.

Después me dirigí hacia el mueble donde estaban todas las galletas y demás dulces y me metí en la boca mis galletas "salvadoras", así la había rebautizado en estos días, pues me quitaba el malestar mañanero y por supuesto no había rastro de las desagradables náuseas.

Hice café, tortitas y calenté la leche. Lo coloqué todo perfectamente en una bandeja y comencé a cortar fruta, entre ellas fresas, mi fruta favorita.

Caminé con la bandeja en mis manos y empujé la puerta de nuestra habitación con mi trasero, la dejé entreabierta y puse la bandeja en la mesita de noche para poder despertar a Edward.

Antes de dirigirme a mi hermoso prometido, qué bien sonaba eso... Subí la persiana unos dedos para que la luz del sol se colase levemente por la habitación y me giré para ver a mi perfecto Dios griego...

Su pelo, más despeinado que de costumbre, brillaba con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, haciéndolo parecer inocente y a la vez travieso... Su boca entreabierta era toda una tentación para mí, me invitaba a besarla hasta perder el conocimiento...

Estaba boca abajo, al parecer se había movido para buscar la postura perfecta para dormir, como un bebé, era tan adorable...

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y le acaricié esos cabellos bronces que me volvían loca, él se movió levemente y se puso boca arriba.

-Mi vida- le susurré suavemente.

-Mmmmm- le salió un gemido demasiado erótico para su bien...

-Edward, vamos, son las siete...- dije mirando el reloj y ¡Eran las siete! ¿Tanto había tardado en hacer el desayuno? Al parecer sí.

-Mmmmm- tuve que zarandearlo un poco para que se terminara de despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y en sus perfectos labios formaron una perfecta sonrisa de lado- ¿Estoy en el cielo? Tengo que estarlo con un ángel como tú a mi lado...

-Edward...- susurré con voz atorada por las preciosas palabras que me había acabado de decir...

-Te amo- me dijo poniéndome a horcajadas encima de él y comenzamos a besarnos con muchísimo amor, todo el inmenso amor que nos teníamos los dos se estaba reflejando en este beso- No sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado mi vida.

-Y tú no sabes lo que me haces sentir con esas palabras- le dije sinceramente.

-Una reina, así quiero que te sientas, es lo que eres preciosa- y volvió a juntar nuestros labios- Eres hermosa y ese camisón te queda demasiado bien para tu propio bien- me volvió a besar y algo nos interrumpió...

Mi estómago rugió y Edward me miró a los ojos un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Al parecer el pequeñín tiene hambre- me dijo acariciando mi vientre con mucho amor- Creo que dejaremos la sesión intensa para más tarde- me guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

-Si- le dije ruborizada y él me besó en la frente- Espero que te guste- le dije mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo y él dirigió una mirada hacia la mesita de noche.

-No deberías haberte molestado mi amor, deberías hacer dormido más, en tu estado deberías...- le corté.

-Edward estoy embarazada, no enferma- le dije envalentonada- No tengo por qué dejar de hacer cosas, además estoy muy descansada y no necesito dormir por más tiempo- puse mis manos en su cara y le besé suavemente.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Estoy muy bien y lo estaré más si me dejas hacer cosas.

No me contestó, simplemente me besó y sabía que de momento tenía la batalla ganada.

-Vamos a desayunar- me puso al lado de él y cogió la bandeja y la puso en su regazo. Cogí una apetecible fresa, más bien era un fresón y me la metí en la boca.

-Mmmmm- me deleité con el exquisito sabor.

-Joder...- lo miré y vi en esas hermosas esmeraldas deseo, mucho deseo- ¿Todo lo tienes que hacer tan erótico?- me besó como pudo, ya que la bandeja no nos permitía estar pegados y gemí cuando su lengua entró en mi boca- Sin duda la fresa sabe mejor en tu boca.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, ya que Edward no entraba hasta las nueve y yo hasta las diez no tenía que ir.

-Bella- me llamó cuando me estaba ayudando a cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

-¿Mmmm?

-Tenía que decirte algo anoche, pero no pude anoche...- dijo recordando nuestras necesidad de hacer el amor... Yo le hice un ademán para que siguiera- Verás, aparte de ser médico de medicina general, también soy pediatra, es mi especialidad- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí, lo sabía porque Alice me ponía al corriente de todo.

-Si mi vida, lo sé, la enana me lo dijo cuando te decidiste a hacer la especialidad.

-Bien, pues verás, le he dicho a mi padre que quiero dedicarme a ello, ahora que vamos a tener un bebé nada me haría más feliz- me acerqué a él y lo besé con mucho amor.

Traicioneras lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla.

-Gracias- le dije como pude entre un sollozo- No te imaginas lo feliz que soy Edward- lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo y él hizo lo mismo, apretarme y puso su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, soy yo el que te tengo que agradecer por estar a mi lado.

Sería perfecto, nuestro bebé estaría siempre perfectamente las 24 horas del día.

No duchamos de nuevo, pero esta vez sin sexo de por medio, simplemente besándonos y enjabonándonos mutuamente.

Salimos y Edward se dirigió para el hospital, no sin antes sacar a Yuna a la calle.

Yo me sequé el pelo y me dirigí hacia mi armario, nuestro armario...

Me decanté por unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey amarillo, junto con mis tacones azul oscuro.

Me maquillé y me alisé el pelo, me miré al espejo y me encantó lo que vi, estaba perfecta, radiante...

Sin duda el embarazo estaba sentándome de maravilla.

Me dirigí hacia el trabajo y así pasó el siguiente mes. Rápidamente.

Tan rápido que ya me encontraba sentada frente al espejo, con Alice y Rosalie maquilándome y peinándome para estar espectacular en este día, el día de mi boda...

Había sido un mes muy intenso, del trabajo a multitud de tiendas y de las tiendas al trabajo, tan sólo paraba en casa para dormir y ducharme, la verdad me había dejado totalmente estresada y Edward estaba enfadado porque decía que esa vida no era buena para el bebé, pero yo le acariciaba como a él le gustaba y le hacía un "pucherito" tipo Alice y él se quedaba más tranquilo cuando le decía que estaba perfectamente, que dentro de unos meses no podría hacer nada de eso y que era nuestra boda. Él parecía entenderlo, pero aún así no estaba muy contento que digamos...

Mi proyecto fue todo un éxito, Eleazar y yo habíamos trabajado bastante duro para que así saliese y nos habían contratado para llevarlo a cabo. Edward, por su parte, ya estaba ejerciendo como pediatra, causando furor tanto en las niñas pequeñas como en las madres de éstas... Yo sólo podía reírme.

Corté el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando me fijé en las chicas...

Alice y Rosalie estaban totalmente arregladas...

Alice iba con un precioso vestido lila que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos, los mismos que los de mi héroe... cómo lo amaba...

Había estado todo el mes pendiente de mí, preocupado por dejarme sola "tantas horas" según él, cuando eran tan sólo dos horas al día mas o menos, quitando el turno de noche, la verdad era que cuando estaba lejos de él me entristecía y le echaba muchísimo de menos...

Sólo habíamos hecho el amor una vez, tan sólo una vez en todo este mes...

No es que fuera una ninfómana ni nada por el estilo, pero mi ratito para entregarle todo mi amor a Edward era sagrado y no había podido ser últimamente... Estaba tan estresada y cansada, que mi cabeza tocaba la almohada y me quedaba grogui...

Dejé de pensar en eso, no quería entristecerme por eso ahora, además nos quedaba una noche intensa... Me relamí los labios de tan sólo pensarlo y me fije en los zapatos de la enana...

Los zapatos de Alice eran altísimos, a pesar de su embarazo, la verdad era que nunca cambiaría... eran negros con una moña preciosa en los dedos y su maquillaje era discreto, pero a la vez picante, pues la sombra de ojos lila contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su pelo estaba perfectamente arreglado, estaba perfecta.

Y ni que hablar de Rose... ella simplemente era una belleza por naturaleza y si a eso le añadías un poco de maquillaje y un vestido precioso... La combinación era espectacular. Su vestido era rojo pasión de gasa. Los gruesos tirantes le llegaban hasta debajo del busto, haciendo que los pechos estuviesen sueltos y firmes gracias a la fina franja que tenía debajo del busto. A partir de las caderas se abría en la pierna derecha, dejando ver la perfecta y torneada pierna de Rose. La suave gasa caía hasta sus pies. Era muy provocador y a la vez elegante. ¿Había mencionado que todo lo que se pusiese Rose le quedaba perfecto?

Pues si, este vestido no era la excepción.

Me dejé llevar mientras Alice me maquillaba los ojos, porque a pesar de tener esa enorme barriga, estaba preciosa y parecía que no había nada que la incomodara para hacer lo que quisiera.

-Dios... tengo que decir que estoy muy cansada...- dijo Alice terminándome de maquillar y se sentó en la cama.

Estábamos en la casa Cullen, habíamos decidido celebrarlo en el enorme jardín de la casa, por supuesto con una disputa de por medio, ya que yo no quería causar ninguna molestia, pero Esme insistió tanto que no pude negarme...

-¿Cansada?- dijo Rosalie y me miró con burla- Es la primera vez que la enana dice que está cansada... Increíble...

-Cuando estés de cinco meses, ya me contarás- dijo levantándose de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar el precioso vestido.

Nosotras sólo sonreímos.

-Vamos señorita, te tenemos que ayudar con el vestido- dijo Rosalie en el momento que se quitaba y ahí pude ver mi reflejo.

Estaba... estaba perfecta...

El maquillaje era tan suave que a penas se notaba, mis párpados estaban maquillados con una sombra muy natural, tan sólo ese tono y el maquillaje de mi piel se fundía perfectamente con ella, mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas naturalmente y mis labios con un ligero brillo.

Y lo que de verdad me causó impresión fue el espectacular recogido, que podía ver con el espejo que sostenía Rosalie a mis espaldas. Estaba ondulado formando pequeñas formas irreconocibles, haciéndolo único y espectacular, con pequeñas piedrecitas en los lados convenientes.

Era perfecto.

-Es...

-Estás perfecta- dijo Alice tocándome la espalda para apoyarme.

-Gracias.

-Bella estás guapísima- dijo Rosalie y yo le sonreí cálidamente.

No me dejaron ver cómo me quedaba el vestido, no había engordado, pero si que tenía un pequeño abultamiento en mi vientre, muy tenue, tan sólo estaba de un mes y medio, pero yo lo notaba.

-Ya estás lista- dijeron las dos al unísono y me dejaron ver en el enorme espejo de la antigua habitación de Alice.

Simplemente... impresionante...

El vestido era totalmente de seda, de un color marfil fantástico. Era palabra de honor con hermosos fruncidos debajo del pecho, haciendo una preciosa forma en espiral, que llegaba hasta debajo de mis caderas. Justo debajo de mi busto comenzaba una hilera de piedrecitas en tonos verdes muy tenues, haciendo que mi busto aumentara considerablemente, aunque la verdad era que no lo necesitaba... pero aún así me veía espectacular, tenía que reconocerlo. Desde la cintura hasta los pies se iba abriendo delicadamente, dejando a mis espaldas una preciosa cola de más de cuatro metros. En la falda había unas hermosas rosas bordadas, haciendo que la tela pareciera casi irreal, era perfecto.

Absolutamente perfecto.

Me emocioné al instante y mis manos fueron hasta mi vientre.

-Bebé espero que le guste a tu papá- susurré muy bajo.

-Claro que le gustará, creo que mi hermanito no podrá esperar para quitártelo- dijo Alice besando mi mejilla. Yo sólo le pude sonreír.

-Sólo faltan que te calces estos hermosos zapatos- dijo Esme entrando a la habitación y corrí con cuidado hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Gracias Esme- mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar las deseadas lágrimas...

-¡BELLA!- me gritó Alice y me volví sobresaltada- Ni se te ocurra llorar o estropearás mi obra maestra- dijo añadiendo más laca a mi pelo con elegancia.

Me contuve y le sonreí cálidamente a Esme.

-Toma- me dijo tendiéndome la caja de zapatos y yo con cuidado me senté en la cama.

Abrí la caja y lo que vi me dejó son palabras. Si... porque según Alice no vería los zapatos hasta el día de mi boda, ya que era una sorpresa y tanto que era una sorpresa...

Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, marfil, eran finísimos. Eran completamente lisos y estaban abiertos por delante. Pero lo que de verdad me encantó fue el tacón, o taconazo mejor dicho de doce centímetros, en el que estaba adornado por miles de piedrecitas plateadas, era espectacular...

-¿Te gustan?- me dijo Esme acariciándome el brazo y yo estaba sin palabras. La miré y sólo pude asentir.

-Bella tranquilízate, tienes que estar perfecta- me decía Rose abanicándome en la cara con delicadeza.

-Dios... esto es...- no pude seguir.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, es lo menos que te mereces, no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que amas a mi hijo tanto como él te ama a ti- me abrazó Esme y yo la apreté fuertemente- Y mi nieto...- dijo acariciándome el vientre.

-Son perfectos- susurró Alice emocionada.

-Gracias, gracias a las tres por hacer este día tan especial- nos abrazamos las cuatro, pero sin lágrimas por supuesto.

Rosalie se agachó y me puso los zapatos delicadamente, si eran espectaculares en la caja, más perfectos eran puestos. Se amoldaban a mi pie como un guante.

-Ahora sí que estás perfecta- me dijo Rose levantándose y sonriéndome. Yo sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

En ese momento entró Carliste a la habitación y me miró con ternura.

-Bella estás preciosa- me dijo acercándose a mí y yo me levanté con cuidado para abrazarle.

-Gracias.

-Mi hijo está esperándote en el altar- me susurró- Voy a tener que recoger las babas de Edward cuando te vea- me dijo en tono pícaro y yo me ruboricé. Él sólo me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Se parecían tanto Edward y él. La misma voz pícara, la misma sonrisa traviesa ladeada, la misma forma de guiñar y por supuesto todo lo caballeroso.

-Vamos- dijo Esme a Rose y a Alice- Carliste la acompañará hasta el altar- dijo saliendo con las chicas- No estés nerviosa mi niña, todo saldrá perfecto- me susurró Esme antes de abandonar la habitación.

Si, porque yo al no tener padres, Carliste se ofreció voluntario a ser el padrino de la boda y por supuesto a acompañarme al altar, sin ningún tipo de réplica.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro- puse mi brazo alrededor del suyo y cuando comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a sonar la hermosa melodía.

Miré al frente cuando mis pies tocaron la suave alfombra blanca adornada con pétalos de rosas blancas, todo era tan hermoso que parecía irreal. Enseguida conecté mi mirada con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con adoración y amor.

Carliste me apretaba suavemente, pero firmemente mientras pasábamos por delante de todos los invitados. Mi mirada jamás dejó la de Edward, él me sonreía pícaramente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo y yo le sonreí feliz.

Ahí fue cuando me fijé en su traje, Dios estaba más que perfecto...

Era completamente negro, pero su esmoquin, su camisa y su corbata eran de color marfil, del mismo color que mi vestido, estaba hermoso.

Sus manos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y su pelo estaba cuidadosamente peinado, pero con ese aire imposible de domar, estaba salvaje y elegante.

¿Cómo podía tener la suerte de estar con un ser tan perfecto como él?

Lo amaba con toda mi alma, no sabía cómo había podido soportar estar lejos de él por tanto tiempo.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba Edward y Carliste me soltó suavemente.

-Te quiero como a una hija- me susurró antes de darme un beso en la frente- Estás preciosa- me susurró antes de mirar a su hijo y entregarme a sus brazos.

Edward cogió mis manos delicadamente y me sonrió como él sólo sabía hacerlo.

-Estás hermosa- me susurró antes de darme un precioso beso en los labios- Aunque eso te lo habrán dicho muchas veces hoy- me dijo besando mis manos- No hay palabra para describir tu belleza- juró que mi tanga se mojó completamente, ¿cómo podía ser tan romántico y travieso a la vez? Dios... tenía que controlarme para no saltarle encima, su fragancia me estaba volviendo completamente loca...

-Tú estás perfecto, como siempre- le dije con una sonrisa pícara y él me la devolvió.

El cura comenzó con su diálogo y yo no pude prestar atención a nada de lo que decía, simplemente tenía ojos para aquel Dios de ojos verdes que me miraba con todo el amor del mundo.

Su mirada era cada vez más intensa y me hacía perder la conciencia.

Llegó mi parte favorita y ahí supe que jamás podría separarme de él, no podría vivir sin su compañía, estábamos hecho el uno para el otro.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dijo el cura decidido- ¿Prometes amar y respetar a Isabella Marie Swan en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de amor y me acarició el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo de pedida.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿prometes amar y respetar a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Lo prometo- le dije entregándole todo mi corazón.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿quieres como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan?

-Si, quiero- me dijo mirándome con muchos sentimientos a la vez, pero sobretodo el amor ganaba a cada uno de ellos, Dios... no podía amarlo más. Deslizó el precioso anillo por mi dedo delicadamente y sus ojos viajaron hasta mi boca.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres como esposa a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

-Si, claro que quiero- Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver mi ansiedad y antes siquiera de que el cura dijese las palabras finales, me abalancé a él, acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y lo besé, lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él y haciéndole saber que estaría siempre a su lado.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y todos saltaron en sonoros aplausos y silbidos por parte de Emmett por supuesto.

Deslicé el anillo sobre la suave piel de su dedo y de nuevo nos besamos.

Cuando nos tuvimos que separar, él puso su manos en mi vientre y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Empecemos por un para siempre- me dijo sonriéndome y yo le volví a coger de la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Espero que seáis felices- dijo el cura sonriente y nosotros nos cogimos de las manos y comenzamos a avanzar hacia la familia.

-Hijo, Bella, qué alegría- nos abrazó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y a mí se me escaparon unas cuantas...- Felicidades- nos susurró antes de que Carliste nos abrazara también.

-Bella, felicidades- me dijo Jasper besando mi mejilla y yo le sonreí- Felicidades tío, no sabes la suerte que tienes- dijo mirándome con cariño.

-Lo sé, por eso jamás me separaré de ella- dijo Edward apretando mi mano en señal de amor.

-Hermanito qué feliz soy...- dijo Alice abrazando a Edward. Alice era la persona que se había encargado que ni Edward ni yo nos olvidáramos, Alice fue la tercera persona que más había sufrido con todo esto y era la persona que había conseguido que nosotros dos estuviésemos juntos, abriéndole los ojos a Edward y abriéndomelos a mí, le agradecía toda mi felicidad.

-Yo también lo soy enana- le dijo Edward abrazándola más fuerte aún o al menos lo que podían, ya que la barriga de Alice estaba enorme.

-Alice, gracias por todo- le dije cuando la enana venía para abrazarme, ella se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla. Nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo y las dos nos pusimos a llorar como magdalenas- Te debo toda mi felicidad y todo esto es...

-Shhh, cálmate o si no el maquillaje se arruinará, gracias a Dios te puse maquillaje waterproof- al escuchar esto último, todos comenzamos a reírnos descontroladamente.

-Te quiero tonta- le dije besando su mejilla y ella me sonrió.

-Felicidades Bella- dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí, provocando que todos los presentes, solteros o casados, se girasen para mirarle.

Era normal, ese vestido y ese cuerpo escultural no podía pasar desapercibido.

-Gracias Rose- le dije abrazándole- Estás provocando al personal...- le susurré y ella me soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno... no era mi intención, pero ¡qué coño!- gritó provocando que todos nos mirasen- Dentro de unos meses estaré como una vaca, tengo que aprovechar mi cuerpo ahora que puedo.

-Yo sé una manera perfecta para aprovecharlo...- dijo Emmett palmeando el trasero de Rose sin nada de delicadeza y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Si Emmett- dijo Edward con una sonrisa y Rosalie se dirigió hacia él.

-Cuñadito he de decirte que estás guapísimo- le dijo Rose y Edward le sonrió ladinamente, creído...

-Tú también estás espectacular- la abrazó con mucha ternura. Estos dos se llevaban bien desde el principio.

-Eddie- dijo Emmett a sabiendas que a Edward no le gustaba nada ese apodo- Ya tienes carta blanca para tirarte a la pobre Bella- gritó más alto de la cuenta y Alice que estaba abrazando a Esme, se giró y le dio una colleja fuerte.

-Auch- dijo tocándose la nuca.

Rosalie que estaba abrazando a Edward, se soltó y le dio una sonora colleja donde Alice le había pegado.

-Auch bebé, ¿por qué?-dijo como un niño pequeño provocando otra ronda de carcajadas.

Yo alcé mi mano y le di un "cariñoso" golpe en el brazo.

-Joder Bella... ¿Qué comes?- dijo acariciándose la parte dolida.

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo.

-Oh, vamos, sólo quiero hacer rabiar a Eddie- de nuevo soltamos una sonora carcajada, incluso Edward que miraba a Emmett con mirada asesina.

Todos los invitados, que ahora que alzaba la mirada y los veía... ¡Eran cientos! Por dios... le había dicho a Alice que quería una boca discreta, pero no, claro, la palabra discreto con Alice, no podrían mezclarse jamás...

Me felicitaron personas que no había visto jamás, pero lo único que no podía hacer era enfadarme con Alice, ella tenía su buena voluntad y todo lo que había organizado lo merecía, no le diría nada.

Yo me limitaba a sonreír y a sostener la mano de mi esposo, qué bien sonaba eso.

Jamás separamos nuestras manos y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Edward pov.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y mi hermano aconsejándome posturas y demás para mi noche de bodas no ayudaba...

-Emmett- gritó Jasper y yo lo miré con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Jasper gritaba y sin duda se lo agradecí con la mirada, no podía estar más nervioso...

Todos estábamos vestidos ya, esperando a que todos los invitados llegasen, para que yo esperara a mi diosa en el altar.

-Lo siento hermano, pero tengo que enseñarte bien para no cagarla.

-Emmett, ¿crees de verdad que, después de haber perdido la virginidad con Bella y haberla dejado embarazada, necesita clases sexuales?- dijo Jasper fuera de sí y mi hermano Emmett y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Jamás habíamos escuchado esas palabras de Jasper y menos con ese tono tan fuerte...

-Gracias Jasper por haberle callado- le dije señalando a mi hermano que no salía de su estado de shock. Jasper sólo me sonrió.

-Chicos ya están todos los invitados- dijo papá entrando a mi antigua habitación. Miré hacia el jardín y efectivamente, todos los invitados estaban sentados en sus sitios.

Mi habitación era la única que tenía enormes ventanales que daban al inmenso bosque y al jardín de mi madre.

-Gracias papá- dije levantándome y él me apretó en el hombro antes de abrazarme, para reconfortarme.

-Te diría que no te pongas nervioso, pero eso es una tontería- dijo con humor- Es irremediable estarlo cuando vas a unirte a la mujer de tu vida- deshizo el abrazo, me sonrió y se fue.

-Vamos tío- dijo Jasper tocando mi hombro y yo asentí.

-No me extraña que mi hermana tenga ese barrigón...- dijo Emmett pensando en voz alta y Jasper y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada- ¿Qué?- gritó indignado Emmett- Después de semejante vocabulario, mi sobrino saldrá pervertido...- dijo con una mueca muy graciosa y no pudimos más que reírnos.

-Si Emmie- dijo Jasper con el diminutivo que usaba mi cuñada. De nuevo comenzamos a reírnos y Emmett no pudo más que sonreír.

Salimos al exterior y me topé con muchísimas caras conocidas, entre ellas a Jacob, si, ya me caía bien, decir que antes era mi peor pesadilla era quedarse corto...

Siempre estábamos enfrentados por el amor de Bella, pero ella me eligió a mí y yo no podía estar más feliz...

Mi diosa...

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se arrepentiría de casarse conmigo?

Tonterías... grito mi conciencia y por primera vez la escuché...

Bella te ama más de lo que te puedes imaginar, no tienes más que recordar la forma cómo se entrega a ti, te dará un hijo y nunca te ha dejado de amar. Por Dios Edward, no ha estado con ningún otro tío que no hayas sido tú. Sonreí ante este último pensamiento.

-Edward, tío, ¿qué tal?- me dijo Jacob abrazándome y yo el correspondí.

-Nervioso.

-Te entiendo, aunque aún no me haya casado, puedo imaginármelo- me sonrió- Edward, te presento a Leah, mi prometida- me dijo señalando a una preciosa mujer de cabello negro azabache.

-Hola Leah, encantado- le dije besando su mejilla derecha.

-Igualmente- me sonrió.

-Bueno tío espero que Bella no te haga mucho sufrir, ya sabes que es indomable- dijo Jake y tuve que reírme al recordar a una Bella de diecisiete años montando en las motos de la reserva mejor que los chicos, mejor incluso que Jake.

-Tienes razón, no hay nadie quien la cambie, siempre la he querido así.

-La verdad es que si, sólo cuídala, ¿vale tío? Es una persona que verdaderamente vale la pena.

-Lo sé, tengo mucha suerte al estar con ella.

-Edward, papá me ha dicho que están a punto de bajar- dijo Emmett cortando la conversación entre Jacob y yo y sólo asentí.

-Después nos vemos Jake- le dije avanzando hacia el altar.

Segundos más tarde sonó la hermosa melodía que me indicaba que mi preciosa prometida pronto estaría a mi lado.

No podía decir cuánto la amaba.

Pronto, muy pronto apareció en todo su esplendor y me quedé con la boca abierta literalmente...

Esta hermosa, preciosa, espectacular... No había palabras para describirla, dicen que las mujeres en el día de sus bodas están radiantes... con Bella ese dicho se queda corto...

El vestido se ajustada a sus suaves curvas con delicadeza, como si de una segunda piel se tratase. El busto parecía más grande con el corte del vestido y el recogido no podía ser más hermoso.

Estaba perfecta.

Estaba radiante.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y jamás cortamos esa conexión.

Pronto llegaron a mi lado.

-Te quiero como a una hija- le susurró mi papa antes de darle un beso en la frente y yo sonreí como un idiota, toda la familia la quería y yo no podía estar más - Estás preciosa- dijo entregándome las manos de mi futura esposa. Yo las cogí delicadamente y le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita.

-Estás hermosa- le susurré antes de juntar nuestros labios, necesitaba - Aunque eso te lo habrán dicho muchas veces hoy- dije besándole sus suaves manos- No hay palabra para describir tu belleza- le dije con una voz ronca incontrolada... Su perfume era exquisito y no creía mucho en mi fuerza de voluntad, sólo quería tenerla en mis brazos y amarla con prisa, la necesitaba...

-Tú estás perfecto, como siempre- me dijo con una sonrisa putamente sexy y yo sólo pude devolvérsela.

Al cabo de una hora exactamente, que se me hizo eterna, el cura nos declaró marido y mujer y ahora sí que podía decir que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿prometes amar y respetar a Isabella Marie Swan en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Lo prometo- dije mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella y le acaricié el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo de pedida.

Estaba ansioso por poder tocar su suave y dulce piel, en este último mes tan sólo le había hecho el amor una vez, estaba muy cansada cuando llegaba a casa y yo me limitaba a besarla y a acunarla para que durmiera lo más cómodamente posible.

Por más que me molestara la actitud de mi hermana, que no sé cómo carajo no se cansaba con tanta tienda, no podía enfadarme con ella y menos con Bella, lo estaban haciendo todo lo más rápido posible para que la boda saliese bien y se lo agradecía en el alma.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿prometes amar y respetar a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Lo prometo- dijo con mucha seguridad y yo le sonreí feliz.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿quieres como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan?

-Si, quiero- le dije mirándole con amor, cariño, ternura, deseo, lujuria, pero sobre todo con amor, con muchísimo amor.

Deslicé suavemente el precioso anillo y no le podía quedar más perfecto.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres como esposa a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

-Si, claro que quiero- tuve que soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver su ansiedad, ni siquiera esperó a que el cura nos declarase marido y mujer, ni tampoco para colocarme el anillo. Simplemente se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio el beso más espectacular que me había dado jamás, estaba lleno de amor y de deseo contenido y yo ni siquiera me controlé. La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Muy pronto para mi gusto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y nos miramos a los ojos con mucha intensidad. De nuevo unimos nuestros labios y todos los invitados, que habíamos olvidado, saltaron en aplausos y mi hermano Emmett comenzó a silbar.

De nuevo nos separamos y mi mano se dirigió hacia su vientre, dónde crecía mi hijo, moví mi mano suavemente y pegué mi frente con la suya.

-Empecemos por un para siempre- le dije sonriéndole y ella me cogió de la nuca, cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo y me atrajo hacia ella.

Sin duda era el mejor día de toda mi vida, la mujer que más he amado, amo y amaré se había unido para estar siempre a mi lado. Me da igual que sonase cursi, pero era lo que mi corazón sentía en estos momentos.


	18. Capítulo 18 Eres toda una tentación

Capítulo 18: Eres toda una tentación.

Bella pov.

-¡Jake!- corrí hacia mi amigo con cuidado cogiendo la cola del vestido.

-¡Bella!

Llegué hasta él y nos fundimos en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido- le susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, sinceramente desde hacía unos meses no sabía nada de él, ni una llamada ni un sólo mensaje...

Sabía que estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, ya que se había encontrado con la enana y le había contado todo lo mío con Edward...

-¿Por qué no vendría? Seré el padrino de tu bebé- me tocó el vientre- Si es que me dejáis- me separó de su cuerpo para sonreírme como él sólo sabía hacerlo.

-Claro, claro que si- nos fundimos en un nuevo abrazo- Pensaba que te molestaría estar presente mientras Edward y yo estamos juntos- le dije apretando el cuello de su camisa.

-Claro que no preciosa- me separó de nuevo para mirarme a los ojos- Ya he superado lo nuestro, además no podrías soportarme, soy mejor que tú- me dijo con la sonrisa más maravillosa que le había visto jamás. Yo le golpeé en el brazo suavemente y soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-Eres imposible.

-Si, pero aun así me quieres- me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí- Tengo que presentarte a mi futura esposa- me dijo cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Tu futura esposa?- alcé una ceja con sorpresa, ¿cuándo la había conocido?

-Si, me dirás que estoy loco, pero la verdad la conozco desde que nací- me dijo como si fuera obvio- Es Leah.

Yo sólo pude abrazarle con toda la alegría del mundo.

-Te felicito, sabía que vosotros dos terminaríais juntos al final- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes.

Leah era una chica de la reserva, que por lo visto odiaba a Jake, no la conocía en persona, pero mi amigo había hablad bastante de ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermosa esposa?- me dijo Edward mientras me cogía por la cintura y me besaba debajo de la oreja, estremeciéndome por completo.

-Perfectamente ahora que estás aquí- le dije poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas.

-Leah, ven- llamó Jake a una chica muy morena bastante guapa.

-Hola- nos saludó.

-Leah, ella es Bella- me señaló- Bella, esta es Leah.

Leah se acercó y nos dimos dos besos en la mejilla.

-Encantada, eres muy guapa- le dije con una sonrisa, sin ni siquiera soltarme de Edward, necesitaba su calor.

-Igualmente y gracias, tu eres preciosa- me dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias.

Hablamos de todo en particular, Jake estrechó a Leah en sus brazos y no la soltó jamás, al igual que yo con Edward.

Me alegraba de todo corazón, al fin mi amigo encontraba a alguien que verdaderamente lo quería y lo merecía.

Comenzamos a sentarnos en los asientos del "improvisado" salón, aunque tenía de todo menos de improvisado...

En el centro se encontraba la enorme tarta, con dos figurillas idénticas a Edward y yo encima. ¿Cómo había conseguido la enana dos figurillas exactamente igual a nosotros? La palabra era Alice Cullen, no había nada que no consiguiera...

Además de la enorme figura de hielo que hacía de fuente, que era un enorme cisne elevando sus alas hacia el cielo, simplemente hermoso.

Las mesas estaban perfectamente colocadas meticulosamente en las zonas indicadas, con manteles bordados en tonos marfiles y las sillas envueltas en una fina seda marfil con un lazo de color burdeos para rematar la decoración. En el centro de las mesas descansaba un jarrón repleto de rosas rojas y blancas, haciendo un contraste exquisito.

Era perfecto.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿qué tal estas?- me dijo Esme besándome en la mejilla.

-Feliz es la palabra que más se le acerca- miré a Edward y éste me sonrió torcidamente.

-Las bodas alegran a todo el mundo- dijo la enana dando saltitos a pesar de su enorme barriga.

Todos le sonreímos feliz mientras nos sentábamos. Por supuesto, Edward y yo presidiendo la mesa y los demás sentándose con sus respectivas parejas. Todos esperaron a que los novios nos sentáramos para ellos seguirnos.

El catering comenzó su tarea y pronto todas las mesas se llenaron del menú elegido por Alice y Esme.

Si... porque ni siquiera el menú me habían dejado elegir, según ellas todo era una sorpresa, pero no me extrañó el fantástico menú que habían elegido, tenían un gusto exquisito.

-Felicidades- nos susurró un camarero y nosotros asentimos con la cabeza.

De primero cóctel de marisco, absolutamente riquísimo.

-Voy al baño- dijo Rosalie levantándose con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y todos los hombres, incluso mujeres, se voltearon en su dirección, sinceramente Rosalie estaba rompedora y elegante con ese vestido.

-Voy a acompañarla, aquí hay más lobo suelto de lo esperado- dijo Emmett de mal humor y todos soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-Eso te pasa por casarte con la perfección en mujer- le dije mirándolo con burla y sinceridad. Ahora le tocaba a él probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vaya, la boda te ha hecho tener un humor espléndido- dijo furioso levantándose de la silla para ir detrás de Rose y todos volvimos a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Bella, gracias, necesitaba esa contestación- dijo Jasper cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

-Preciosa- me susurró Edward muy cerca del oído, estremeciéndome por completo- Siendo sinceros, eres tú la que estás captando la mirada de todos, tú sí que eres perfecta- me besó el cuello con disimulo y tuve que ahogar un gemido. Edward se dio cuenta y sonrió, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi piel- Y eres toda una tentación, no veo el momento de quitarte ese vestido y hacerte mía hasta el amanecer.

Ahora sí que tuve que reprimir un gemido, sentía calor, muchísima calor y parecía que Edward lo disfrutaba…

-Vamos, deseo bailar con mi esposa- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y nos levantamos. Comenzamos a andar y todos los invitados se levantaron de repente.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el famoso vals y Edward me cogió por la cintura y yo automáticamente puse mi mano en su hombro. Unimos nuestras manos y conectamos nuestras miradas.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado y sólo existíamos él y yo, nuestras miradas nunca se dejaron y lentamente fuimos acortando la pequeña distancia para que nuestros labios se rozaran lentamente, sin prisas. El deseo que había sentido hacía unos minutos había pasado a puro amor.

-Te amo- le susurré posando mis labios en los suyos y él afianzó más su agarre en mi cintura.

-Yo sí que te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo señora Cullen- volvió a besarme y esta vez algo choco contra nosotros.

-Tortolitos hace ya como diez minutos que el vals ha terminado- dijo Emmett bailando con Rose.

-Cállate "osito"- le dije burlándome de él y Edward y Rose soltaron una sonora carcajada. Yo sonreí feliz y Emmett se lo tomó totalmente a broma, ahora sí que había vuelto nuestro Emmett.

-Eddie pórtate bien esta noche, que aunque tengas vía libre para abusar de la pobre Bella, eso no significa que la tengas que pervertir- dijo haciéndose el gracioso, provocando que Rose le diera un golpe en la nuca- "Auch"-Yo simplemente volví a la carga…

-¿Quién sabe "Emmie"? Quizás sea yo la que quiera pervertir a nuestro Eddie- le dije mirándolo de soslayo, dándome cuenta que él y Rose se había quedado con la boca abierta y miré directamente a Edward, que me miraba con deseo. Yo le sonreí con picardía.

-Joder… pues sí que se ha espabilado nuestra Bells…- dijo alejándose con Rose, sobándose la nuca por el golpe de Rose.

Edward y yo nos miramos y soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-Quiero pervertirme contigo- me dijo Edward cuando se hubo tranquilizado y se acercó más a mí, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, Dios…

-Edward…- gemí bajito, la sensibilidad que estaba experimentando mi cuerpo me estaba jugando malas pasadas…

-¿Interrumpo?- sonó la voz de Jake.

-S…- no lo dejé terminar, tenía que separarme de él en este momento, si no me tiraría encima de él en este momento…

-Claro que no Jake- dije separándome de Edward y lo miré suplicante, él me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, estaba malditamente sexy…

Joder…

-¿Me permites?- dijo Jake haciendo el amago de coger mi mano para bailar.

-Por supuesto- le sonreí aceptando su mano.

-Cuídala- le dijo Edward a Jake y éste asintió- Le debo un baile a Rosalie- dijo sonriendo mientras de alejaba de nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal se está portando contigo?- me dijo Jake agarrando mi cintura con suavidad, yo puse mi cara en su pecho, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Te parece que se esté portando mal conmigo?- le dije separándome de él un instante para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, ya sabes que no puedo evitar preguntar, sé que jamás diría esto, pero Edward es un buen tío- me sonrió y volvió a poner mi cara en su pecho.

-Si, tengo mucha suerte de estar con él Jake, siento que sin él no podría vivir- me apreté más aún a él sintiendo la amenaza de mis lágrimas por salir…

-Ey, no te pongas así, simplemente quería preguntar si eras feliz, eres muy importante para mí Bells- miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Gracias- le besé en la mejilla y volví a poner mi cara en su pecho- La verdad que ha merecido la pena estar todos estos años sin él para ahora tenerlo para siempre.

-Bueno, si lo miras de ese modo tienes razón, pero aun así no dejáis de ser unos cabezones los dos.

-Entonces me alegro de ser cabezona- sonreí y él también lo hizo, pues su enorme pecho se sacudió ligeramente.

-Bella quería pedirte algo- me separé de él inmediatamente, su voz era preocupada, ¿le pasaría algo?- Shh, tranquila, no es nada malo, simplemente estoy preocupado…

-¿Preocupado?- dije con sorpresa- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

-No es nada malo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-¡Dios, Jacob Black!- estaba fuera de mis casillas, ¿estaba preocupado y se andaba con rodeos?

-Shh, Bella, no grites o no dejaran de mirarnos- bajó la cabeza avergonzado y miré a mi alrededor y me ruboricé bastante…

Todos y cuando digo, todos, eran todos…

Cada invitado que se encontraba al lado nuestro y no tan al lado, nos miraban con caras sorprendidas, aunque pude distinguir algunas caras divertidas…

Miré a mi hermoso esposo y éste se encontraba bailando con Leah.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y él sólo pudo sonreírme de lado y yo un tanto ruborizada se la devolví.

-Jake vamos a sentarnos- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena a todos los presentes… y cogí su mano para que avanzara conmigo.

-Claro…

Avanzamos hacia la mesa más cercana y al parecer todos los invitados volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que yo gritara como una posesa…

Qué vergüenza…

-Bells la has liado- dijo Jake y estuve a punto de darle una colleja, si no fuera porque había personas al lado nuestro… Tanta compañía de Alice y Rose me estaban pasando factura…

-Jacob Black será mejor que desembuches- dije bajito para que sólo él se enterase. Puse observar cómo tragaba en seco.

-Madre mía… qué carácter, no sé cómo E…- por mi cara, se calló lo siguiente que iba a decir. Hice un amago con mi mano para que prosiguiera y él asintió levemente- Me voy a casar con Leah- soltó de repente sin anestesia y yo no me pude alegrar más.

-Oh, Jake, felicidades- le abracé con todo el amor y cariño que sentía por él, lo quería muchísimo y jamás dejaría de ser mi amigo.

-Gracias- me sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás preocupado?

-Pues verás… necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos y sobretodo a elegir mi traje, no tengo ni idea Bells- ver la cara de mi amigo derrotado al ser tan enorme no tenía precio… Me largué a reír por varios minutos… -No tiene gracia Bells, pensaba que me ayudarías…- dijo tocándose la nuca.

Edward pov.

Estaba bailando con Leah, después de que mi cuñada fuera secuestrada literalmente por mi hermano.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal te trata el bruto de Jacob?- le dije a Leah sin apartar la mirada de mi esposa. Nunca me cansaría de mirarla…

Dios… era tan hermosa y perfecta.

Su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar, haciéndola parecer una diosa.

Estaba charlando animadamente con Jacob mientras bailaban al son de la música y cómo me alegraba que estuvieran juntos.

Ellos se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y me encantaba verla feliz al lado de los que la querían con todo el corazón. La verdad era que antes no me hacía ni pizca de gracia verla con Jacob, los celos me carcomían, pero ahora sabía que ellos dos tan sólo mantenían una amistad, muy fuerte por cierto, y distinta a los demás. Aun así estaba feliz por ellos.

-¿Edward?- Leah cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos y por primera vez la miré.

-¿Si?

-Haber… estamos en el planeta tierra, más concretamente en tu boda- dijo con una sonrisa graciosa. Yo sólo pude sonreírle- Se nota que os amáis demasiado, no dejes que nada ni nadie os separe- me dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Eso es lo que tenía pensado el resto de mi vida- le dije con total sinceridad y amor en mis palabras.

De repente, escuché la voz de mi ángel gritar…

-¡Dios, Jacob Black!- dijo muy enfadada, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Le dolería algo?

Me dispuse a caminar hacia ella, pero una mano femenina me detuvo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Jake la ha sacado de sus casillas y no querrás que lo pague contigo, ¿verdad?- me dijo Leah.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dije sin mirarla, centrando toda mi atención en mi esposa.

Qué bien sonaba eso de mi esposa…

Mi ángel me miró muy ruborizada y yo sólo pude sonreírle con su sonrisa favorita. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y le murmuró algo a Jake y le cogió de la mano para salir de la pista de baile y sentarse con él para charlar…

Las hormonas del embarazo estaban cada vez más presentes…

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Leah sabia.

-Bueno… pensaba que le pasaba algo y…- cortó mi intento de excusa.

-Edward, no quiero entrometerme, pero veo que eres muy sobreprotector con ella- me miró con sus grandes ojos azabaches- Tienes que controlar esos impulsos o te veré muy mal dentro de unos meses, cuando las hormonas del embarazo estén en todo su esplendor- dijo acertando de lleno.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo- bajé mi mirada avergonzado.

-Ey, no te pongas así, les suele pasar a todos los hombres, aunque tú eres un poco exagerado- la miré y me sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-Pero bueno, creo que cambiarás cuando tengáis la primera pelea fuerte- me dijo palmeándome el hombro- Ha sido un placer bailar contigo, voy a tomarme algo, ¿vienes?

-No, gracias, iré a ver a mi esposa- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa alejándose de mí.

Cuando estaba a tan sólo dos escasos metros de mi razón de existir, oí su inconfundible risa, era música para mis oídos.

-No tiene gracia Bells, pensaba que me ayudarías…- dijo Jake tocándose la nuca avergonzado.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Jacob?- dije mirando a mi amor y ella enseguida se levantó y me estrechó en sus brazos- Vaya, si hubiera sabido que tenías tantas ganas de estar cerca de mí, habría venido antes- le dije besándole el tope de su cabeza.

-Tonto- me susurró subiendo su cabeza para mirarme a los labios- Te amo tanto- dijo antes de posar sus suaves labios en los míos. Yo la estreché más a mí y le respondí gustosamente el beso.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar y fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que Jacob estaba presente.

-Oh, por favor, no os cortéis- dijo con ironía.

-Jake…- gruñó mi esposa y yo me reí de la actitud de Jacob. Tragó en seco al ver a esposa enfadada- Y claro que te ayudaré- le dijo sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos que me volvían loco.

-Gra… gracias- dijo levantándose- Iré a buscar a mi futura esposa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Procura tratarla bien o te las verás conmigo- dijo mi esposa dirigiendo su mirada a mis labios. Esa mirada había sido putamente sexy y no veía el momento para arrancarle ese vestido y hacerla mía…

-Maldito carácter… joder, no sé cómo coño la aguantas- me susurró Jacob para que mi esposa no se enterase, pero fracasó estrepitosamente…

-Jacob te cuento uno para que corras- dijo sin molestarse a mirarlo. Jacob ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, salió disparado con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y yo no pude evitar reír- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- dijo con voz divertida.

-De que espantes a todos para estar contigo- la besé hambriento de ella y ella dejó escapar un gemido que acallé con mi boca.

Tenía que separarme de ella de inmediato o el pequeño Eddie saldría a relucir en cualquier momento…

-Te amo- le susurré mientras la abrazaba- ¿Estás cansada?

-No.

-Me alegro, no creo que vayas a dormir esta noche- le dije con voz sensual cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola por completo.

-¿Eso es una sugerencia doctor Cullen?

-Eso es una sugerencia para toda la vida señora Cullen- le dije volviendo de nuevo a sus labios.

-Me gusta- dijo uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero comenzó a llenar el ambiente una canción muy sugerente y ahí supe que erala hora de la famosa "liga"…

¿Cómo podría quitarle la liga sin que el pequeño Eddie se despertase?

No podía permitir eso, sería bochornoso, por no decir la cara que pondría Bella… ya estaría muy ruborizada como para que yo también la avergonzara aun más.

Todo el salón se apagó de repente y sólo me iluminaba a mí. Bella había desaparecido de mi lado y cuando estuve a punto de llegar a la locura, la luz enfocó hacia una figura que estaba delante de mí.

Era, era ella…

Dios mío… ¿por qué me haces eso?

Bella tenía su pierna derecha encima de una silla, exponiendo su suave piel de crema delante de mí sin ningún tipo de pudor. Tenía varias ligas, todas del mismo color, haciéndola aún más sexy…La fina seda del vestido caía como una cascada sobre su piel, haciéndola parecer una auténtica diosa y ya ni qué decir cómo le quedaban esos zapatos…

Hacía que sus piernas estuvieran más esbeltas y sexys…

Y ni que hablar de su cara… Me miraba con picardía y travesura, dejando sus labios entreabiertos y sus manos acariciando su cintura.

J-O-D-E-R

Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y yo avancé hacia ella con paso decidido, quería tenerla cerca, más bien necesitaba tenerla cerca…

Comencé a acariciar sus brazos expuestos y ella cerró los ojos ate mi toque… Mi orgullo no podía estar más arriba…

Le acaricié hasta las puntas de sus dedos y comencé a arrodillarme ante ella. Mis ojos jamás la dejaron y mis manos se fueron directamente hasta esa tela de encaje que me estaba volviendo completamente loco…

Primero acaricié su muslo, provocando que un dulce gemido saliese de sus labios, gracias a Dios que estábamos bastante lejos de todos los invitados… Después acerqué mi boca hasta la diminuta tela y la enganché entre mis dientes, su mirada era puro fuego, sus ojos marrones estaban casi negros de puro deseo.

J-O-D-E-R de nuevo…

Fui bajando la tela lentamente, torturándola a ella y torturándome a mí…

Cuando se la quité completamente, la cogí entre mis manos y la acerqué hasta mi nariz, oliendo su dulce aroma, esta mujer sería mi muerte en este mismo momento.

Gemí bajito, controlándome y ella sonrió sexymente.

Lancé la dichosa prenda hacia el público sin mirar y me acerqué de nuevo a ella, así hasta quitarle diez ligas…

Diez putas ligas que me estaban matando poco a poco…

La última decidí quedármela y la guardé en mi pantalón. Ayudé a mi esposa a bajase de la silla y todo el salón estalló en sonoros aplausos.

Se encendieron todas las luces y poco a poco fueron viniendo todos los invitados para felicitarnos por tan maravillosa actuación.

-Joder, creo que haremos un cuarteto pronto- me dijo Rose mirándonos con lujuria en sus ojos.

Madre mía… sí que la habíamos liado bien…

-Rose…- dijo Bella avergonzada agarrando mi mano.

-No te avergüences, has estado mortalmente sexy- dijo besando las mejillas de mi esposa- Uff, qué calor…- dijo mirando a Emmett.

-Vamos- dijo Emmett con tono sugerente cogiendo la mano de su esposa- Eddie veo que te has espabilado rápido- me palmeó el hombro- No le des fuerte a Bells, no se vaya a desmontar- dijo alejándose de nosotros y miré a Bella.

-No te preocupes Em, seré buena- le gritó para que se pudiese enterar y el gilipollas de mi hermano sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Me encanta que hables así- le susurré.

-Pues verás esta noche- dijo pellizcándome en el culo.

…

-Habéis estado increíble- dijo la enana dando saltitos.

-Joder, vaya espectáculo…- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Bella abrazándoles.

-Bells, vamos, hay que cambiarte- dijo la enana cogiendo la mano de mi esposa.

-¿Ya?

-Si, vamos, ¿no querréis perder el avión verdad?

-No, claro que no- me miró y me sonrió- Estaré contigo en unos minutos, te amo mi vida- me besó en los labios y se alejó con mi hermana y mi madre.

Si, porque nuestra luna de miel sería fuera de aquí, más concretamente en una isla paradisiaca, que mi papá le había regalado a mamá.

Era una sorpresa y Bella, a pesar de bombardearme con preguntas durante todo este mes, no sabía ni sospechaba absolutamente nada. La idea había sido de mamá, decía que a Bella le encantaría y yo no lo dudé en ningún instante.

-Vamos tío, le prometí a Alice que te acompañaría a tu habitación para coger las maletas mientras tú te cambiabas.

Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación.

Bella pov.

-Ali, ¿no estás cansada?

-Bueno… un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar aun- me dijo mientras me cepillaba mi pelo.

-No sé cómo puedes soportar tanto con esta enorme barriga- le dije acariciándole su enorme barriguita con mucho amor.

-Costumbre Bells- dijo dejando el cepillo encima de la cama y sacando un precioso vestido marfil muy veraniego.

-¿Dónde iremos Ali? Vamos dímelo, si vas a hacerme poner ese vestido es que hace calor allí, ¿no?- dijo haciendo mi mejor puchero.

-Si, hará calor y será lo único que te diga- dijo sin soltar prenda- Vamos, levántate que no tenemos toda la noche.

Hice lo que me dijo y me ayudó a sacar el vestido de mi cuerpo.

-Necesito una ducha- dije sintiendo mi cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor que me había provocado la actuación tan caliente que había tenido con Edward.

-Sabía que dirías eso- dijo muy contenta- Tu ropa interior está lista en el baño, es exactamente igual a la que llevas.

-¿Có… cómo…?- me cortó.

-Parece que no me conoces Bells, anda ve a ducharte mientras yo termino de preparar tus maletas.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me duché rápidamente. Mi cuerpo me lo agradeció relajando mis músculos por completo.

La caliente actuación de Edward me había dejado más tensa de lo normal… Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Me puse el precioso conjunto de encaje y salí del baño, encontrándome con una Esme sonriente.

-Estás preciosa hija- se acercó a mí y me besó en ambas mejillas- Te ayudaré a ponerte este hermoso vestido- dijo cogiendo el vestido que descansaba en la silla.

Me lo puso con un cuidado extremo y la delicada tela me acariciaba la piel. Me llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y el escote era en forma de pico con las tirantas en forma de barco, simplemente perfecto. Y lo que más me gustó fue el escote en pico que tenía en la espalda, que me llegaba hasta el nacimiento de mi trasero. Haciéndome ver sexy.

-Ahora sí que estás preciosa- me volvió a besar Esme y Rose y Alice entraron en la habitación.

-Dios mío Bells te queda mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Alice mirándome maravillada.

-Bells estás perfecta, pero te falta algo- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo- Aparte de los zapatos, claro- dijo pensativa- Te haré una trenza al lado para que el escote de la espalda se te vea a la perfección.

-Si, me parece estupendo- dijo Alice sacando del armario una caja de zapatos.

Me senté en la silla que hoy era mi compañera de cambios y dejé que Rose me tocara el pelo suavemente para hacerme una despeinada trenza, sin parecer formal, pero a la vez con un toque elegante.

-Me encanta- le dije mirando el reflejo del espejo maravillada.

-Y más te gustara esto- dijo Alice tendiéndome la caja de zapatos, que ponía "Prada" en púrpura.

-¿Prada? Alice no puedo aceptarlo, son carísimos y…

-Nada de eso- me cortó- Por favor, tienes que aceptarlo Bells, es lo menos que te mereces por hacer a mi hermano tan feliz- me hizo su mejor cara de cachorrito degollado y asentí a regañadientes.

Abrí la caja y los zapatos más bonitos, después de los de mi boda, por supuesto, se presentaban ante mí.

Eran unas sandalias de tacón, que se ataban a tobillo formando un precioso lazo encima de mi empeine. Eran completamente rojas.

-Dios mío…- susurré cuando Rose me las puso con mucho cuidado- Son perfectas.

-A mi hermanito le dará un infarto cuando te vea- dijo Alice sonriéndome.


	19. Capítulo 19 Sólo tú

Capítulo 19: Solo tú…

Edward pov.

Estaba en el salón de mis padres hablando con todos los invitados en general hasta que la mujer más hermosa de todas, comenzó a bajas las escaleras como una auténtica diosa…

-Es preciosa- escuché detrás de mí.

-Es guapísima- dijo otra voz.

-Qué mujer…

Pero yo no podía contestar a todas esas voces, simplemente tenía ojos y oídos para mi esposa.

Avanzó con la elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-Qué piernas…- dijo otro, pero yo no podía contestarle y mandarlo a la mierda, sólo podía verla a ella…

Ese vestido blanco le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, dejando ver unas torneadas y esbeltas piernas…Dios… y para rematar esos hermosos tacones la hacían ver como a una diosa…

Ese escote sería mi muerte… Sus pechos ahora estaban más llenos por el embarazo y eran deliciosos… Estaban a la altura perfecta y para colmo no llevaba sujetador…

D-I-O-S

Mi cara tenía que ser todo un puto poema… parecería un retrasado con la boca abierta y sin pestañear…

Me miró a los ojos y una perfecta sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, dejando babear a todos los hombres que había en la sala y matando de envidia a todas las féminas del lugar…

-Estás hermosa hija- dijo mi padre abrazándola y se puso se espaldas hacia mí…

Ahora sí…

J-O-D-E-R…

El escote de la espalda le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su trasero, dejando ver toda su perfecta y sedosa espalda…

-Gracias- le sonrió y se giró hacia mi dirección, mirándome con lujuria y deseo, sus ojos marrones estaban casi negros del deseo…

Avanzó hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír y cuando llegó hasta a mí, puso sus manos en mi nuca y comenzó a besar mis labios.

Mi pequeño Eddie reclamaba un poco de atención y sin querer, mi miembro rozó su pierna, haciéndola gemir…

Gracias que cuando comenzamos a besarnos, todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y a silbar sugerentemente, por lo que no escucharon nuestros audibles gemidos…

Muy pronto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y rocé por última vez sus labios de caramelo. La miré y le sonreí como un idiota.

-Estás preciosa, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo- le susurré.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, como siempre- me guiñó y un nuevo calambre de instaló en mi entrepierna…

-Vamos, chicos o perderéis el avión- dijo la enana cogiéndonos a ambos de las manos y dirigiéndonos hacia el exterior, donde el volvo de Edward estaba listo.

-Pasadlo bien- Jasper nos guiñó un ojo y le tendió las llaves del volvo a Edward- Yo recogeré a la pequeña Yuna- nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-Seguro y cuida mucho a esa diablillo- dije mirando a mi mujer con deseo y lujuria contenida…

-Cuida de mi bebé Jasper, de verdad te llevarás genial con ella, es tan nerviosa como Alice…-dijo mi esposa sonriente y a Jasper puso cara de miedo. No pudimos más que sonreír.

Nos fuimos despidiendo de todos los invitados, poco a poco, aunque no nos dio ni tiempo de despedir ni a la mitad…

-Bells, cuídate mucho hija- le dijo mamá a mi mujer- Ponte protección solar y come lo que quieras y sobre todo bebe mucha agua- le sonrió y le abrazó tiernamente.

-Claro que si Esme- le besó y le sonrió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hijo, cuídala mucho, esa mujer vale mucho- dijo mi mamá mientras mi papá se despedía de Bella.

-Si, mamá, la cuidaré más que a mi vida, lo es todo para mí- le sonreí y le besé en ambas mejillas.

-Hermanito, hermanito- aquí venía el pesado de Emmett…- Ten mucho cuidadín con la pequeña Bells, ahora está en un estado sumamente delicado y no es bueno las embestidas fuer…- Rose le dio una buena colleja- "Auch" joder bebé, le estoy aconsejando y…

-Emmett Cullen será mejor que te calles o esta noche no dormirás si quiera en el sofá- dijo mi cuñada amenazante y yo pude evitar reírme.

Emmett se fue a despedir a Bella con la cabeza gacha y yo me reía aún más…

-Hombres…- dijo mi cuñada antes de abrazarme- Edward cuídate mucho y cuídala a ella, se lo merece tanto como tú- me besó y me sonrió.

-Por supuesto- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Agarré la mano de Bella y ésta me sonrió feliz.

-Hijos- nos abrazó papá a ambos- Espero que disfrutéis de estos días- nos sonrió- No os tengo que decir que os cuidéis y que cuidéis a mi nieto- dijo acariciando a mi hijo. Los dos sonreímos feliz y asentimos.

Nos despedimos rápidamente de todos los que nos quedaban, incluido Jacob.

-Adiós Bells- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Jake- le abrazó- Leah, cuídate mucho, ya nos veremos- le besó en la mejilla y yo hice lo propio.

Ayudé a mi esposa a subirse al coche y yo me monté rápidamente, no quería estar ni un segundo más lejos de ella.

Nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto con mucha felicidad.

Bella pov.

Yo sostenía la mano de mi esposo en todo el camino, no la había soltado en ningún momento y no esperaba hacerlo en el resto de mi vida.

-Mi amor- le llamé.

-Dime- me sonrió y volvió su mirada a la carretera, ya nos faltaba poco para llegar.

-¿Dónde vamos?- dije con la voz de más pena que podía encontrar en este momento.

-Es una sorpresa- me dijo aparcando el volvo cerca de las puertas principales del aeropuerto.

-Jo…-dije como una niña pequeña.

-No te exasperes- me dijo calmándome- Te gustará- me guiñó un ojo antes de besarme.

Se bajó del coche muy rápido y en un pestañeo ya lo tenía a mi lado.

Cogió las maletas del maletero y cuando estábamos entrando por las puertas del aeropuerto, se escuchó una voz del interfono "Señores clientes, los vuelos con destino a Río de Janeiro, pasen por la puerta 2 en menos de dos minutos".

Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de horror y comenzamos a correr. Si, ahora me alegraba de todas las carreras que había dado con Alice en el centro comercial encima de altos tacones…

Comencé a reírme por la cara de desesperación de Edward, todos los que nos veían estarían pensando que estábamos locos, Edward estaba cogiendo la multitud de maletas con una sola mano, ¿cómo lo hacía?

Dios esa camisa pegada hacía que los músculos en tensión se notase de una forma putamente erótica…

-Dios…-gemí mirándolo con deseo…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo dejando las maletas en la cinta.

-Que eres putamente sexy- le dije sin ningún pudor y me abalancé a él con esmero. Le besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello…

-Bella, no me hagas esto- dijo con la respiración agitada y juro que mojé mis bragas…

-"Señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino Río de Janeiro está cerrando sus puertas"…

-Joder- dijo Edward agarrando mi mano para avanzar rápidamente hacia los eternos diez metros que nos quedaban…

Llegamos muy justo, tanto que le tuve que hacer ojitos al capitán que se disponía a subir al avión…

-Claro preciosa- dijo invitándonos a entrar en el avión. Edward me agarró más fuertemente la cintura y salió un gruñido de su pecho…

Cómo me gustaba ponerlo celoso…

-Perdone, quisiera presentarle a mi esposo- le dije con total sensualidad y Edward ensanchó su sonrisa. El pobre hombre se fue murmurando por lo bajo cosas sin sentido…

-Gracias- me susurró mi esposo una vez que nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase.

-¿Por qué?- le miré confundida.

-Por hacerle saber a ese malnacido que eras mi mujer- me sonrió y me besó.

-Bueno, no he dicho ninguna mentira- le sonreí y volvimos a besarnos.

Al fin podía respirar tranquila, ya estábamos con destino a nuestra querida luna de miel…

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero lo único que sentí en todo el vuelo fue a mi hermoso esposo despertarme con mucha suavidad.

-Despierta amor, ya hemos llegado- me dijo sonriéndome como él sólo sabía hacerlo.

-Me encanta este despertar- acerqué los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y le besé tiernamente.

-Mmmm, recuérdame despertarte más a menudo- me sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Unas cinco horas- me dijo acariciándome la cara.

-¿Cinco horas?- me alarmé.

-Shhh, tranquila, es mejor que hayas dormido o no hubiera soportado tenerte a mi lado sin hacerte el amor- me susurró con voz sensual…

JODER…

¿Podía ser más sexy?

Absolutamente no…

-"Señores pasajeros ya hemos llegado a su destino"- dijo una voz nasal por el interfono.

-Vamos princesa- me sonrió de lado y me ayudó a levantarme.

Un chofer nos esperaba en la misma puerta del aeropuerto, no sé por qué pero no me extrañaba…

Alice…

El hombre nos saludó con una educación excelente y nos abrió la puerta del coche de lujo… Seguidamente metió las maletas, que por arte de magia las había traído un hombre nada más salir del aeropuerto, en el maletero…

-Déjame adivinar- le dije a Edward cuando nos subimos al coche. Él sólo pude sonreír.

-¿Quién más si no? No pude negarme…- se acercó a mi oído- Mi esposa se merece eso y mucho más- me besó el lóbulo de la oreja y juro que el chofer nos miró mal cuando oyó el gemido que salió de mis labios- No puedes hacerte una idea de lo bien que te queda ese vestido…

Vale… estaba jugando con las hormonas de una mujer embarazada y eso era malo, muy malo…

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dije envarada- Será mejor que no juegues conmigo, no estoy en situación- cogí su mano y la llevé debajo del vestido, notó toda la humedad que había por él y gimió audiblemente. Yo enseguida acallé ese gemido con un beso…

-Joder…- dijo cuando pudo respirar…

El chofer paró el coche en una calle muy transitada por personas de todas las partes del mundo y Edward se bajó rápidamente.

-¿Vamos?- dijo abriendo la puerta y yo bajé inmediatamente ante la atenta mirada del chofer.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando el coche empezó su marcha hacia el lado opuesto de donde nos encontrábamos…

-A ver Río- me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio. Yo sólo asentí y le cogí de la mano.

Estuvimos andando por una gran avenida donde había tiendas de todo tipo, desde supermercados hasta discotecas con personas de todos los lugares.

Edward y yo teníamos las manos agarradas, sin soltarlas por nada.

Pisamos un enorme corazón dibujado en el suelo y miramos a nuestro alrededor…

Todas las parejas que allí había se estaban besando, al parecer era como una tradición o algo así, así que Edward no esperó a nada y juntó nuestros labios dulcemente.

Mis manos acariciaban su suave cabello y él acariciaba mi espalda expuesta.

-Te amo más que a mi vida preciosa- me susurró antes de comenzar a andar nuevamente.

-Tú lo eres todo para mí- le dije besando su mejilla y él sonrió feliz.

Muy pronto llegamos al puerto pesquero y nos adentramos en el puerto donde se encontraban infinidad de yates…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dije viendo al mismo coche que nos había traído al lado de un hermoso yate.

-Pues ir a nuestro destino.

-¿No nos quedamos en Río?- dije sorprendida.

-No, sólo estamos de paso- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

El chofer sacó las maletas del maletero y las dejó en el suelo del hermoso yate. Nos miró con simpatía y le tendió unas llaves a Edward.

-Que lo pasen bien- dijo antes de montarse en el coche e iniciar su marcha.

-Es un íntimo amigo de papá- me explicó Edward- Es un poco serio, pero muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Si, ya lo veo- dije antes de que Edward me cogiera por la cintura y me alzara a su altura.

-Ahora señora Cullen iremos a nuestro verdadero destino, espero que te guste- me dijo antes de besarme y dejarme suavemente en el suelo del yate.

¿Cómo lo había hecho tan rápido?

Ah si, ya, sus enormes brazos musculosos… Dios…

Edward inició la marcha y yo me sorprendí.

-¿Hay algo que mi dulce esposo no sepa hacer?- le dije acariciándole el brazo sensualmente.

-Si, no tener la suficiente vida para amarte- me dijo sin más y yo sólo pude besarle.

Nos separamos y pronto vimos una isla, que se veía totalmente iluminada en la noche mariscal.

-Es la isla Esme- dijo con una sonrisa en sus preciosos labios- Carliste se la regaló a mi madre cuando se casaron.

JODER, ¿Casliste le había regalado una isla paradisiaca a su mujer?

-Joder…- dije sin más y provoqué la risa de Edward.

Edward paró el yate y me ayudó a bajar de él. Él se bajó con las maletas en la mano y yo inmediatamente me quité los zapatos para sentir la cálida arena de la playa…

Qué bien se sentía la suave arena rozando mi piel.

Avancé con mis zapatos en la mano y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la cálida brisa del ambiente. Hasta que me topé con una enorme casa blanca completamente con grandes ventanales que daban a la playa en dónde nos encontrábamos…

-Es… es preciosa- dije emocionándome por momentos viendo la preciosa casa, que se alzaba majestuosamente ante nosotros.

-No tanto como tú- dijo soltando las maletas en la entrada de la casa y cogiéndome en brazos.

-Te amo- le dije antes de besar sus finos labios.

Él me estrechó aún más en sus brazos, sintiendo cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo en mi piel.

-Soy muy tradicional- me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo- No sabes lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado- me dijo mientras abría la puerta con un pie y me dejaba observar la estancia.

Era perfecto…

Había jarrones con flores por todas partes y la iluminación estaba en los sitios claves… El enorme sofá blanco se encontraba justo en el centro de la habitación, haciendo de barrera para ver la televisión, que se encontraba justo enfrente, y para jugar al ajedrez, que se encontraba justo detrás del sofá.

Aunque la verdad lo que menos haríamos sería jugar al ajedrez…

A la izquierda había un enorme pasillo, que supuse daría a las habitaciones y a la derecha se encontraba la cocina, que se podía observar al no tener puerta.

Estaba todo decorado sumamente elegante, gritaba "Esme Cullen" por todos lados…

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda, pues si siquiera proponérmelo, había avanzado tanto por la estancia, que me encontraba acariciando el suave sofá.

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?- me giré hacia él- Todo esto es perfecto mi amor, tengo al hombre perfecto a mi lado, a un hijo en camino y hoy he unido mi vida a la persona que más amo en esta vida- le dije acariciándole la cara- Y todo esto es… perfecto, claro que me gusta- le dije para terminar de unir nuestros labios.

-Gracias, por amarme y haber unido tu vida a la mía para siempre- me besó y me volvió a coger en brazos.

Nos encaminamos por el enorme pasillo y me dejó en la puerta de lo que supuse sería nuestra habitación…

La abrió y efectivamente, era nuestra habitación…

Había una enorme cama con cuatro barrotes, de los que colgaban un fino dosel blanco, parecía una cama de princesas de cuento…

No podía ser más hermoso y romántico…

A la altura de la cama, había dos mesitas de noche con sus respectivas lámparas, iluminando el lugar tenuemente…

Me acerqué a la cama y toqué el fino dosel con mis dedos. Cerré los ojos, ante tanta maravilla y Edward me dejó mi espacio, se fue de la habitación para coger las maletas, supuse…

Miré hacia le gran ventanal y me fijé que daba directamente a la playa, habiendo unos escasos cinco metros de donde se encontraba el mar…

Era un paraíso…

-¿Estás cansada?- me dijo acariciándome el brazo.

-No, he dormido suficiente en el avión- dije segura.

-¿Te apetece un baño?- me susurró Edward girándome hacia él.

-Suena estupendo- le sonreí y le besé nuevamente, nunca me cansaría de besarle.

-Perfecto- me dijo mirándome con mucho deseo.

-¿Me das dos minutos?

-Claro, no tarde demasiado, señora Cullen- dijo avanzando hacia el gran ventanal. La abrió y se fue quitando la camisa en el proceso…

-Vale, vale, vale…- dije nerviosa y me giré para coger el neceser que descansaba en la maleta…

Joder… este hombre no podía ser más sexy, ¿qué carajo tenía que hacer yo ahora?

Estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Edward, ¿cómo era posible?

Avancé hacia el baño que tenía la propia habitación y me cepillé los dientes, me cepillé el pelo y me refresqué la cara para relajarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue que mis nervios aumentaran…

Me quité toda la ropa, menos la ropa interior, quería que mi esposo me viera con la famosa "prenda".

Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la habitación y avancé hasta el mismo ventanal por dónde había salido Edward…

De nuevo, sentí alivio y tranquilidad, por primera vez, cuando la piel de mis pies rozó la suave y cálida arena. Me tranquilicé totalmente, parecía una quinceañera hormonada… Y era la noche de bodas, por Dios…

Mientras avanzaba veía cómo la ropa de Edward estaba tirada sobre la arena con elegancia, todo era elegante en él…

Mis pies tocaron el agua y me sorprendí al encontrarla caliente…

Yo no quité la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Edward en ningún momento… Su pálida piel resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna, haciéndolo parecer casi irreal…

Su sexy lunar en su enorme espalda destacaba en su piel de crema y el agua rozando su piel era… totalmente provocador… Dios…

Edward se giró y me miró con el mayor deseo que le había visto jamás…

-Hermosa- susurró saliendo del agua…

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado y… desnudo…

Avanzó hacia mí y me subió a su altura, para poder besarme sin ningún tipo de restricción por la diferencia de nuestras alturas…y mis piernas rodearon su cintura y sus manos bajaban y subían con desesperación por mi espalda…

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas estaban oscurecidos por el deseo…

-Dios… cómo te amo…- sus labios se dirigieron hasta mi cuello y comenzó a darme besos húmedos por toda la extensión, hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos…

Edward pov.

Salí de aquella habitación antes de que me abalanzara sobre ella y la hiciera mía sin ningún tipo de pudor… No podía concentrarme con ella tan cerca y menos soportar esos besos tan deliciosos que me regalaba su preciosa boca…

Me fui quitando la camisa justo cuando abrí el ventanal y avancé hasta el agua, quitándome toda la ropa en el proceso.

Pasó demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, hasta que sentí los suspiros de mi hermosa esposa…

Me giré rápidamente y la vi en todo su esplendor…

Estaba enfundada en un sexy conjunto de ropa interior color marfil, el mismo color que el vestido de novia… simplemente precioso…

Sus suaves curvas hacían que la fina tela se ajustara a su cuerpo en los sitios perfectos… Sus pechos estaban al descubierto por supuesto, tan sólo tapaba su monte de venus de una manera deliciosa…

En fino encaje tapaba lo justo y necesario…

No pude soportarlo más y salí del agua rápidamente, avanzando hacia ella con paso feroz…

-Hermosa- le dije sin quitar mi mirada de su perfecto cuerpo.

Cuando llegué a ella, vi en su mirada lujuria. Me miraba sin ningún tipo de pudor toda mi desnudez y me sentí orgulloso.

La cogí sin ningún problema, cada vez agradecía más mis horas de gimnasio… y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sintiendo las redondeces de sus perfectos pechos en mi anatomía… Gemí audiblemente y besé esos labios de diosa… Mis manos bajaban y subían por su pequeña y fina espalda con desesperación, no soportaba más no estar dentro de ella…

-Dios… cómo te amo…- le dije acercándome a su cuello, aspirando esa fragancia suya que me volvía loco…

Dejé un sendero de besos húmedos por toda la extensión de su cuello.

-No estamos en igual de condiciones- le dije señalando mi desnudez y ella se ruborizó como la primera vez que le hice el amor…- A pesar de que te queda…- dije pensando en alguna palabra que se acercara…- Perfecto, es lo que más se asemeja, tengo que quitártelo ahora, no puedo estar más sin hacerte el amor- le dije mirándola a esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

La tumbé en la arena suavemente y comencé a besarle por todo el cuerpo, mientras mis dedos jugaban con la fina tela del tanga.

-Edward…- gimió cuando mis dedos encontraron la suave piel de su sexo…

El pequeño Eddie reventaría en cualquier momento, pero de momento iba a concentrarme en ella solamente…

Bajé hasta sus pechos y lamí esos montes rosados endurecidos… ella gimió más alto y yo no estaba mejor…

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y que ella me tocara la espalda sexymente no ayudaba en nada…

Seguí ascendiendo hasta que toqué su vientre, donde se encontraba mi precioso hijo.

-Te amo peque- le dije besando en la parte donde estaría y subí mi mirada hacia Bella, estaba preciosa bajo la luz de la luna, con todo el pelo esparcido por la arena y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

¿Qué le pasaba? Me alarmé inmediatamente, pero ella rozó mi cara y supe que se había emocionado por lo que le había dicho a nuestro hijo…

-Te amo- me dijo cerrando los ojos cuando yo adentré más mis dedos en su sexo.

-Bella…- gemí cuando noté toda la humedad que había en la fina tela…- Dios… estás tan mojada…

Se lo quité de una forma tortuosa para ella y por supuesto para mí…

Lo tiré en algún lugar de aquella playa, bajo la luz de la luna, que sería la única testigo de nuestro amor

Volví a mirar ese cuerpo de diosa y me dejé llevar completamente.

Mi boca se dirigió hacia su sexo, ante su atenta mirada y mi lengua embistió sin ninguna interrupción en su cavidad. Ella gimió alto agarrando mi pelo fuertemente y creí enloquecer…

-Dios… Edward…- gritó cuando mi dedo se introdujo en su cavidad, al igual que mi lengua…

-Dime qué es lo que deseas y lo haré- dije sin poder hablar más nada. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

-Quiero que te introduzcas en mi ya- dijo exigente con los ojos mirando hacia mi sexo y eso fue lo que faltó para colocarme sobre ella y penetrarla suavemente…

Muy pronto el calor de su cuerpo llegó hasta el mío…

-¡Edward!

-Bella…

Empujé más y casi tenía mi miembro completamente metido, no podía meterlo más al fondo, pues su pequeña cavidad no podía abarcar mi enorme miembro…

-¡Ed…ward!- Gritó sin contemplación alguna con la respiración muy agitada…

-Oh… Bella… eres tan estrecha- la penetré de nuevo- Y tan caliente…- puse mis manos en su trasero para poder abarcar más la penetración y al parecer le encantó como a mí, pues sus manos fueron hasta mi espalda y comenzó a arañarme suavemente primero, para ser una auténtica gata después. Nuestras respiraciones eran ya erráticas…

-¡EDWARD!- mordí su cuello mientras la embestía más fuerte y ella mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-¡BELLA!- mi orgasmo estaba próximo, el no haber hecho el amor durante este último mes me estaba pasando factura…

-Edward llega para mí- dijo cuando su orgasmo la llenó por completo… Sus uñas se clavaron sin compasión en la piel de mi espalda, pero no me importó, no noté dolor, tan sólo un orgullo infinito por ser el causante de ese placer… Su sexo apretó al mío deliciosamente y yo no esperé más, después de dos estocadas más, mi tan esperado orgasmo salió a flote, dejándome totalmente abatido…

Bella me acarició la espalda suavemente, notando quizás los leves arañazos que probablemente tenía, pero me daba igual…

Dios… había sido fantástico y aún no había acabado la noche y por supuesto, ni quería que acabara…

-¿Y ese baño?- me susurró en el oído, lamiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja…

No le contesté, simplemente me levanté y la cogí nuevamente en brazos para correr con ella hacia el agua y zambullirnos literalmente juntos.

-Dios, eso ha sido…- dijo con la respiración aún agitada…

-¿Maravilloso? ¿Espléndido? ¿Perfecto? ¿Fantástico?- le dije en tono pícaro.

-Eso puede ser un breve resumen- dijo lamiéndome el labio inferior y pegándose aún más a mi cuerpo.

-Eres preciosa- le dije mirándola con el pelo mojada completamente e iluminada bajo la luz de la luna.

-No más que tú, estás…- dijo mirándome hacia abajo, directamente a mi miembro, pues el agua nos llegaba a las rodillas ahora mismo…- Estás buenísimo- dijo con los ojos llenos de lujuria y yo ataqué sus labios sin ninguna piedad.

Se subió con una facilidad increíble a mi cintura y comenzó a moverse con ritmo encima de mi sexo… mi pequeño amiguito no había terminado con el primer orgasmo cuando ya estaba erecto de nuevo…

Ella me miraba traviesa y yo mordí su labio inferior, provocando un precioso gemido por su parte…

Ella se movió perfectamente y pronto mi miembro estaba dentro de ella de nuevo…

La agarré por su trasero y caminé un poco más al fondo el mar, llegándonos el agua hasta debajo del pecho…

Comenzó a moverse y yo me sentí en el cielo…

-Mmmh…- gimió en mi oído y puso sus manos en mis hombros para impulsarse más fácilmente.

-Bella…- apreté más su trasero y gemí en el acto, mi miembro se adentró aún más, como si eso fuera posible…

-¡Edward!- me besó en los labios con rudeza y pronto mi lengua se introdujo en su hermosa boca, acariciando toda su cavidad- Más fuerte.

Yo la complací encantado y de nuevo, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas…

La escena no podía ser más erótica…

Bella se impulsaba al mismo ritmo que yo introducía mi miembro en su cavidad, haciendo una fricción perfecta y sincronizada. Mis manos no dejaron jamás su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y mi boca le besaba el cuello y los labios, acallando un poco sus fuertes gemidos. Su boca actuaba igual que la mía, con hambre y rudeza y se retorcía de placer debajo entre mis brazos…

-Mmmmm, estás tan fuerte- dijo acariciando mi espalda suavemente.

-Y tú estás tan buena…- dije con sinceridad… No había visto cuerpo más perfecto que el de ella, jamás, a pesar de haber visto a muchas mujeres desnudarse ante mí en la universidad, nada se comparaba con esto.

-Quiero que me hagas gritar como nunca Edward Cullen- dijo demandante y yo le sonreí de lado aceptando las órdenes de mi ama…

Embestí tan fuerte como pude, el agua salpicaba por todas partes cuando nuestros sexos hacían esa fricción deliciosa, y era sumamente erótico.

-Dios…vo…voy a explotar- dijo clavando las uñas de nuevo en mi espalda.

-Vente para mí preciosa, yo no puedo aguantar más…- le dije embistiendo una, dos, tres, hasta que sentir su sexo apretarme y venirse totalmente para mí. Yo terminé en la quinta estocada, mirándole a los ojos directamente, su cara de placer no tenía precio…

Nos miramos y nos volvimos a besar con toda la pasión y el amor que sentíamos.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga…


	20. Capítulo 20 Primer antojo

Capítulo 20: Primer antojo.

Bella pov.

Habíamos hecho el amor dos veces y yo cada vez tenía más hambre de él…

Además de que estaba sensible de cojones… Lo sentía más duro cada vez y eso me ponía al límite…

-Te amo- me dijo mi esposo besándome el cuello, aún estábamos en el agua…- ¿Vamos a estrenar la cómoda cama?- dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y yo me sentí desfallecer…

-Hoy estás insaciable- dije mirándolo a esos ojos casi negros por el deseo- Me encanta- dije con mi voz más seductora y él me sonrió de lado.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos al cálido ambiente. No hacia frío y eso me encantaba.

Entramos por la misma puerta que habíamos salido y me cogió de nuevo en brazos, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y empujé mi sexo contra el suyo…

El sonido más maravilloso de todos se escapó de su boca…

-Bella…- gruñó y me dejó caer suavemente en la cama para colocarse encima de mí y comenzar a besar mi cuerpo mojado- Eres perfecta señora Cullen, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo- dijo con voz ronca antes de besar mis labios nuevamente y penetrarme sin ningún tipo de aviso…

Yo en vez de quedarme quieta por la sorpresa, lo apreté más contra mí y él volvió a gemir…

Sentía su sexo totalmente hundido en mí y era la cosa más deliciosa que había experimentado jamás, eso sin duda… Mis labios nunca dejaron los suyos, estaban rojos e hinchados y era muy excitante… Mis ojos se dirigieron a ese cuerpo perfecto que me volvía loca y mis manos acariciaron sus mojados pectorales, sintiendo que se tensaba ante mis caricias. Él por su parte, embistió más fuerte provocando que de mi boca salieran sonoros gemidos… Sus manos se dirigieron a mis erectos pezones y apreté más mis piernas en sus caderas, afianzándolas…

-¡Edward!- grité cuando sus manos apretaron mi trasero.

-Qué bien se siente…- susurró con voz muy ronca…- Eres preciosa- me acarició el trasero y lo volvió a apretar en sincronización con sus embestidas.

Y ese fue el tercero de nuestros muchos encuentros aquella noche…

Cambiamos de posturas, lo hicimos de todas las maneras posibles y por supuesto, las palabras "te amo" jamás faltaron.

Sólo cuando los rayos del sol se reflejaron en la ancha espalda de mi esposo, fue cuando nos tumbamos los dos en la suave cama y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Te amo- susurré con la boca pegada a su pecho.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, descansa mi vida- me susurró antes de besarme en el tope de mi cabeza.

Y su espectacular olor y su fuerte pecho, hicieron que me cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sabía si era de día o de noche, tan sólo me faltaba algo a mi lado…

Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad, dándome cuenta que había dormido por varias horas, ya que eso me pasaba cuando se me pegaban las sábanas…

Miré a mi alrededor y estaba completamente sola… ¿Dónde estaba mi dios griego?

La cama estaba caliente aún en su lado, señal de que no hacía mucho que se había ido… Los ventanales, que hacían a su vez de puertas, estaban un poco abiertos, dejando pasar el suave ambiente de la playa. Era de día, aunque calculaba que fuera ya por la tarde, pues el sol ya no era tan intenso.

Me incorporé sólo un poco y la fina sábana se deslizó por mi cuerpo. Miré mi cuerpo y sonreí feliz… Me toqué los labios y los tenía ardiendo e hinchados, producto de los tantísimos besos que mi héroe me había regalado esta noche y parte del día. Sonreí de nuevo…

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia la maleta para coger un camisón. Cogí uno rojo pasión y me lo puse, dándome cuenta lo cómodo que era, me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y tenía unas finas tirantas.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara con agua helada, como siempre, y me cepillé el pelo, con dificultad, al tener restos de arena, sonreí de nuevo al recordar ese maravilloso momento, que jamás se iría de mi mente, parecía estar grabado en fuego en mi piel.

Salí hacia la habitación y me encaminé hacia la cocina, mi bebé y yo teníamos un hambre de muerte. Mientras andaba, mis manos acariciaban mi vientre suavemente, dándole los buenos días a mi pequeño.

-Buenos días bebé- le dije acariciándolo por encima del camisón.

Llegué a la cocina y un rico olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, y fue ahí cuando vi a mi hermoso esposo cocinando de espaldas a mí. Tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos…

Anduve con lentitud y en silencio hasta él y mis manos automáticamente se enrollaron en su cintura.

-Buenos días guapo- le dije antes de besar su suave espalda desnuda.

-Buenas tardes, mi amor- me dijo con voz burlona y yo sonreí en su piel. Él se giró hacia mí y sus manos levantaron mi barbilla para besarme suavemente- Estás preciosa- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y yo me sentí poderosa- Me está provocando con ese camisón señora Cullen- me dijo mirando a mis labios.

-Doctor Cullen, usted también me está provocando a mí con la falta de ropa- le dije mirando hacia sus pantalones. Subí mi mirada a su cara y me sonrió pícaramente.

-¿A sí?- dijo antes de besarme y posar las manos encima de mi vientre- ¿Cómo estás pequeño?- dijo agachándose a la altura de mi vientre y lo besó con dulzura- Espero que no hayas escuchado nada de lo que tu mamá y yo hemos hecho esta noche- lo besó de nuevo y subió hasta mis labios nuevamente- Te amo princesa.

-Yo más aún- le sonreí y antes de que posara mis labios sobre los suyos, mi estómago comenzó a sonar ruidosamente por el hambre.

-Al parecer mi pequeñín tiene hambre- tocó de nuevo mi vientre y me besó en la frente.

-Si- dije sonriéndole.

-He hecho varias cosas, no sé lo que te apetecería- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno… creo que me apetece un poco de todo- le sonreí de nuevo y él ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-Eso pensaba- me sacó la lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil, pero que a mí me volvía loca. Se giró y se puso delante del horno- ¿Qué tal pescado con salsa de pimienta?- dijo acertando de lleno.

-Mmmm, si, suena delicioso- dije lamiéndome los labios.

-Si no quiere que la secuestre señora Cullen para hacerle cosas indebidas, no vuelva a hacer eso- dijo indicando a mi lengua y yo sólo se la saqué, demostrándole que me encantaba jugar con fuego.

En ese momento comencé con el malestar previsto para las puñeteras náuseas…

-Necesito mis "galletas salvadoras"- dije en súplica y Edward enseguida sacó del mueble un paquete y se acercó a mí para dármelas. Las cogí con desesperación y me metí una en la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo un poco asustado, seguramente por la blancura que había cogido la piel de mi cara, pero eso era lo normal cuando tenía náuseas…

-Si- dije cuando mastiqué la galleta y me la tragué- Son las náuseas de nuevo- dije tranquilizándolo mientras le tocaba la cara.

-¿Seguro? Bella si no son las náuseas, puedo revisart…- le corté.

-Mi amor, no te preocupes- le acaricié la mejilla- Ya se me están pasando- le sonreí y cogí otra galleta del paquete- No tengo culpa que mi bebé se quiera parecer tanto a su padre- le sonreí de nuevo antes de meterme una galleta en la boca.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Hey- le dije levantando su cara y dejando el paquete de galletas encima de la mesa que estaba en mi espalda- Deseo que nuestro hijo sea igualito a ti, tus precioso ojos verdes, tu hermosa boca y sobretodo que tenga tu mismo corazón- le sonreí feliz y él me levantó del suelo para besarme más fácilmente.

-Te amo.

-Eres tan adorable- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Él sólo me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-Siéntate, no quiero que mi pequeño tenga hambre- me dijo muy sobreprotector.

-Claro, papá- le dije burlona sentándome en la mesa.

Minutos después, Edward puso delante de mí un plato lleno de pescado con salsa de pimienta, como me había dicho antes, acompañado de patatas asadas.

-¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar así?- le dije interrogante, el pescado estaba de muerte- Esto está delicioso- me metí otro trozo en la boca.

-Bueno…- se rascó la cabeza nervioso- Quizás esta mañana he llamado a mi madre para pedirle algunos consejos…- dijo mirándome con cara de niño bueno.

-¿Has molestado a Esme para que te diga una receta Edward Cullen?- dije incrédula, pero en realidad estaba que saltaba de emoción de felicidad…

Edward estaba tomándose el matrimonio como tenía que ser y eso me encantaba.

-Si- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno… pero lo has hecho tú, eso es lo que cuenta- le dije guiñándole un ojo- Aunque no me gusta que molestes a tu madre para eso, ni para nada.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que está encantada por ayudar- dijo diciendo toda la verdad- Además, me ha dicho que lo que necesitemos no dudemos en llamarla, antes de repetirme unos veinte veces que te diera un beso a ti y a su nieto, de parte de ella- me sonrió y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a mi vientre.

-Ya he cumplido- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Yo le sonreí de nuevo.

Era perfecto.

Terminamos de comer al poco tiempo y Edward se levantó para coger el postre.

En ese momento me dieron unas ganas tremendas de comer fresas, mataría por un pequeña fresa, haría lo que fuera por una fresa…

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- dijo Edward mirándome con detenimiento.

-Mataría por comerme una fresa- solté de repente, provocando su perfecta risa.

-¿Por una fresa?- dijo dejando un enorme frutero de todo tipo de frutas, menos fresas…

Joder…

-Si, tengo unas enormes ganas de comer fresas- dije con cara de perrito abandonado.

-No me lo puedo creer…- dijo burlón encaminándose a la nevera.

Lo seguí con mi mirada y vi una enorme caja de fresas en sus manos.

Oh, por Dios…

-Trae aquí- le dije levantándome y arrebatándole la caja de sus manos. Me metí una en la boca rápidamente, explotándola en mi boca- Mmmmm- me salió como un gemido y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un Edward tragando en seco.

-Joder… ¿podrías ser menos sexy comiéndote una puta fresa?- dijo acercándose a mí y besando mis labios- Mmmm, creo que de ahora en adelante comeré las fresas de tu boca- me dijo antes de introducir su lengua de nuevo en mi boca.

-Mi amor- dije cuando nos separamos y Edward me levantó, para sentarse él, en mi silla y empujarme hacia su regazo para sentarme encima de él- Creo que he tenido mi primer antojo- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Lo sé- dijo besando mi cuello- Lo que no me puedo creer es que mi mamá tuviera razón y acertara de lleno…- lo miré interrogante.

-¿Esme sabía que tendría un antojo?- dije sorprendida.

-Si, es más, me obligó a comprar dos cajas de fresas, dos- dijo burlón- Porque decía que ella en el embarazo de Alice y mío tuvo un antojo de fresas al mes y medio de embarazo y decía que te iba a pasar lo mismo, decía que ibas a tener un embarazo igual al de ella- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Increíble…- susurré sorprendida.

-Si, por eso cuando te he visto así y me has dicho que matarías por una fresa… me he quedado alucinado…

-Lo dicho, nuestro hijo será un clon de su papá- le dije poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, quedando sentada mirándolo a él directamente- Creo que el mundo femenino se beneficiará, en unos veinte años, de una ardiente y sexy bomba sexual- dijo con voz sensual y Edward me miró entre divertido y sensual- Igualito a su papá- le dije antes de besarle.

-¿Me estas diciendo que crees que será niño? ¿y que además será una bomba sexual?- me dijo divertido.

-Totalmente- dije segura y él quitó el pelo de mi cuello para poder tener mejor acceso a él.

-En el caso de que sea niña- me dijo subiendo por la línea de mi mandíbula- Tendré que encerrarla durante el resto de su vida para que no vaya provocando a todos los hombres como la diosa de su mamá- me dijo antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿A sí?- cómo me gustaba cuando me decía esas cosas.

-Si, diosa del sexo- me dijo antes de besarme con hambre en los labios.

En pocos segundos, la temperatura de la cocina subió considerablemente, y ambos nos encontrábamos jadeando ante nuestros besos y nuestras caricias.

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

-Ni yo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una ninfómana- dije segura y él soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Me da igual si eres un ninfómana conmigo- me besó nuevamente.

Cada vez hacía más calor y su roce me quemaba.

-Edward…

-¿Si, mi amor?- dijo inocente.

-Quiero que me penetres en este mismo instante- demandé en un bajo susurró.

Él sólo me arrancó literalmente el tanga rojo que llevaba y me subió el camisón por los brazos hasta quitármelo. Su mirada se oscureció de inmediato al mirar mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor y yo me incorporé un poco para quitar esos estorbosos pantalones.

Los deslicé hasta las rodillas y cayeron al suelo junto con el bóxer, y de un empujón me metí su gran envergadura.

-Joder…- dijo cerrando los ojos y yo sonreí orgullosa, al hacerle sentir ese placer.

Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros y comencé a moverme suavemente, manteniendo un ritmo lento pero constante. El placer me estaba invadiendo por completo y aumenté el ritmo.

-Bella- gimió cuando sus manos me acariciaron la espalda baja.

-Edward, me vuelves loca- grité como una loca y aumenté el ritmo, botando como una posesa encima de él y los fuertes gemidos inundaron toda la habitación. Las manos de Edward de colocaron en mi estrecha cintura y fue ahí cuando comenzamos un delicioso ritmo.

Muy pronto para mi gusto, llegamos a nuestro desesperado orgasmo y me caí sudada encima de mi esposo.

-Joder, preciosa, eres una diosa- me susurró en el oído- Me encanta tu cuerpo- sonreí- Tus pechos son…Dios… perfectos, tu estrecha cintura me vuelve loco y ese trasero respingón… JODER- me apretó más contra su cuerpo en un delicado abrazo, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban…

-Dios… Edward no me digas eso, me enciendes de una manera que no tiene que ser normal- le dije mientras él sonreía contra la piel de mi frente.

-¿Si?

-Si, tienes un cuerpo de infarto- le dije tocando sus labios con mis dedos- Ese pecho- le dije tocándole los pectorales- Joder… y ni que hablar de tu fuerte espalda, me encanta cuando se contrae o se tensa por el placer… Joder…- dije de nuevo, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos- Y dejemos a tu miembro… no tengo palabras para describirlo, un simple "enorme y gorda" se puede acercar…

-Joder…- gimió en mi oído. De repente sentí a mi "Eddie" despertar de nuevo y me separé un poco de Edward para mirarle a la cara, mientras mi sexo se rozaba con el suyo…- Bella… como no pares no saldremos de aquí en todo el día…- dijo en una última fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Sabes? Mi pequeño Eddie y yo pensamos quedarnos encantados aquí todo el día- me acerqué a su oído ante su atenta mirada de deseo- Además, es la mejor forma de aprovechar lo que nos queda de día… y parte de la noche…

Esto fue lo que lo encendió de nuevo, ya que me cogió con una facilidad única y nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación, besándonos y tocándonos por doquier…

Y así pasamos el resto del día, hasta que el cansancio nos venció, después de haber hecho el amor en cinco ocasiones más, éramos insaciables…

Edward pov.

Joder…

Joder…

Joder…

Sólo podía decir esa puta palabra en mi mente cuando mi hermosa esposa se había dormido en mi pecho, sintiéndola respirar pausadamente.

Qué hermosa era…

La miré y me fijé en su vientre, a pesar de que era muy poco tiempo para que se le notara, noté que su vientre estaba ligeramente redondeado. Sonreí y acerqué mi mano hasta mi hijo y lo toqué suavemente.

-Bebé eres muy afortunado al tener una mamá así- le dije emocionado- Te quiero más que a mi vida, os quiero- con esa frase me quedé dormido dejando mi mano en el vientre de Bella y la otra alrededor de su cuerpo.

Me desperté al notar un olor exquisito de comida… ¿Quién estaría cocinando?

Palpé con mi mano a mi alrededor y en vez de mi hermosa esposa, en su lugar estaba un enorme cojín…

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente, ganándome una ligera molestia por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la rendija del gran ventanal… tuve que cerrarlos y volverlos a abrir un par de veces más.

Me levanté completamente desnudo y cogí un bañador de la maleta y me lo puse.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y pude escuchar la maravillosa voz de mi ángel cantar mientras cocinaba.

-Buenos días preciosa- le dije mientras enrollaba mis brazos en su cintura y ponía mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, viendo lo que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días buenorro- sonreí ante su saludo y la giré para besarle esos labios que me volvían loco.

-Te amo- beso- te amo- beso- te amo- beso.

-Yo más- dijo como una niña pequeña y yo sólo pude sonreír antes de besarla de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no has esperado para que yo te haga el desayuno?

-¿De verdad piensas que puedes hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada?- dijo mirándome con incredulidad.

-La próxima vez me encargaré de levantarme antes que tú, no quiero que hagas nada en estos días, quiero que descanses.

-Edward, necesito hacer cosas, no estoy enferma, estoy embarazada- dijo su frase eterna y en realidad tenía razón, pero no quería que hiciera nada- Además, sabes que adoro cocinar y más si es para mi querido esposo- sonrió y me besó en los labios- Te he hecho tu tarta favorita- me besó de nuevo y yo la apreté contra mi pecho.

-No te deberías haber molestado.

-No digas más tonterías, por favor, eso ni nada que sea para ti es ninguna molestia, mi amor- me dijo segura y yo sólo pude asentir y besarle de nuevo- Vamos, demasiado que te he esperado para desayunar- dijo separándose de mí y poniendo huevos, beicon y salchichas en dos platos para desayunar.

-Justo lo que me apetecía- le dije llevando los dos platos a la mesa y besando su frente.

-Bueno… jamás me imaginé desayunando de esta manera, sabes que no me entra nada cuando me acabo de levantar- yo asentí- Pero tu hijo me lleva por el mal camino, haciéndome comer como una auténtica vaca… antes desayunaba un café y unos cereales, pero ahora eso es imposible con este renacuajo aquí- dijo tocándose su vientre feliz.

-Me da igual que cojas veinte o treinta kilos, como si coges cincuenta, tu siempre serás mi sexy esposa- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sea lo que sea, ahora no me amargaré por eso… tengo tiempo para ponerme en forma de nuevo después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo- dijo segura metiéndose un trozo de salchicha en la boca.

Terminamos de comer rápidamente y recogí todos los platos y los vasos de la mesa para ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

-Mi amor- me llamó Bella- hoy quiero tomar el sol y bañarme en el mar- le sonreí y la miré con deseo al imaginármela en bikini…

Dios… aquí estaba de nuevo el animal que deseaba enterrarse en ella nuevamente…

-Claro, ve a cambiarte, yo te espero aquí- dije intentando no pensar en su cuerpo y cogerla de nuevo y hacerle el amor hasta perder la noción del tiempo…

-¿Vienes?- dijo coquetamente acercándose a mí.

-Si quieres tomar el sol y bañarte, más te vale que vayas sola, porque si te acompaño no saldremos de nuevo de esa habitación.

-Me encanta que desees hacerme el amor- dijo sensualmente en mi oído, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto- Hoy estrenaré el tanga de bikini que me regaló Rosalie- dijo pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja y se de repente se fue sin más…

Dios… esta mujer sería mi muerte…

Recogí todo lo que quedaba de la cocina y metí la tarta en la nevera. Me encaminé hacia el salón y ahí estaba mi diosa sexual…

Tenía un diminuto vestido blanco que se moldeaba a su figura como una segunda piel. Sus pechos estaban liberados de cualquier ataduras del bikini… no tenía parte de arriba…

Vale… Edward Cullen tienes que respirar y relajarte para no tirarte encima de ella…

Me sonrió y se dio media vuelta para coger las toallas y el bronceador que descansaban en el sofá y sentí lo mismo que sentí, cuando la vi volverse hacia mi padre para saludarlo cuando nos acabábamos de casar, con ese vestido blanco que quitaba la respiración a cualquiera…

El maldito tanga se transparentaba con la fina tela del vestido…

-¿Le gusta lo que ve doctor Cullen?- me susurró antes de seguir su camino hacia la puerta para salir a la playa…

Me giré rápidamente para ver su suave contoneo y movimiento de caderas… sin siquiera proponérselo era la mujer más sexy del planeta…

-Ése es el problema preciosa- le dije cerca de su oído mientras pasaba mis manos por sus suaves muslos, subiendo lentamente el vestido…Ella estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a terminar quemando…- Que me gusta demasiado lo que veo…- le subí totalmente el vestido y se lo quité delicadamente, pasando mis dedos por el nacimientos de sus pechos y por sus costillas…

-Edward…- le salió más a una súplica que a una advertencia…

-¿Si?- dije inocentemente mientras la miraba con toda la lujuria que sentía en este momento… Ese maldito tanga sería mi muerte, le quedaba jodidamente bien para su propia seguridad…

Mis manos se pusieron a cada lado de su trasero y volvieron a subir por sus caderas y por sus costados…

-Dios…- gimió con voz sensual mordiendo su labio inferior y fue lo máximo que pude soportar antes de besarla con desesperación…

La tumbé en la toalla y me puse encima suya.

-Eres una tentación señora Cullen- le susurré encima de sus labios.

-Y tú estás demasiado bueno para tu propio bien…- me dijo mirando sin ningún pudor a mi sexo…

Tiró del cordón del bañador y lo desató rápidamente de un fuerte tirón. Me miró y se lamió los labios en un gesto voraz. Yo le mordí la lengua y ella bajó mi bañador por completo, para coger mi miembro con seguridad y restregarlo en su sexo, eso había sido lo más erótico que había visto desde que habíamos venido aquí, aparte de su cuerpo… por supuesto.

Y así comenzamos una nueva sesión de sexo que acabó en una hora como mínimo…

Sentía mi espalda arder, así que me dirigí hacia el mar mientras mi diosa se ponía aceite de coco por todo el cuerpo…

Mmmmm… tuve que irme de su lado porque no la dejaría tomar el sol que quería…

Y así pasamos un buen rato hasta que salí en su búsqueda.

-Edward te has quemado- me dijo cuando me acerqué a ella.

-¿Mucho?- la verdad era que sentía la piel de mi espalda ardiendo…

-Si- dijo levantándose de la toalla, dejándome una preciosa vista de sus pechos desnudos…- No te aproveches de la situación Edward Cullen- me dijo burlona- Si, ¿no notas el calor?

-Si, ahora que estás aquí conmigo, si.

-Tonto- me golpeó suavemente el brazo- Vamos, tengo que ponerte crema- me sonrió y me cogió la mano para encaminarnos a casa.

Nos adentramos en la casa y llegamos a la habitación. Bella se quitó el tanga completamente para dejarme una hermosa vista de su perfecto trasero…

-Joder… es normal que tenga calor…- le dije tocando su trasero.

-Venga, vamos- me dijo cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano y nos metimos en el baño- Nos bañaremos juntos y después te pondré crema, ¿vale?

-¿Qué tal si te doy yo crema?- le dije cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Edward… tengo que hacer la comida, tu hijo no atiende a razones cuando se trata de comer…- me dijo divertida y yo sonreí.

-Vale, está bien, me comportaré…

Totalmente mentira…

Sólo me bastó verla bajo la ducha para cogerla de nuevo en brazos y hacerle el amor debajo del agua…

-No puedo resistirme a tus encantos- le dije cuando la solté con cuidado y ella me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos… Sin duda, el embarazo le estaba sentando de maravilla…

Estaba absolutamente preciosa.

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me enjuagaba la espalda suavemente.

-Y yo a ti mi vida- le dije antes se rozar suavemente sus labios.

Nos salimos envueltos en una toalla del baño y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Edward túmbate- me dijo con e bote de la dichosa crema en la mano…

-A sus órdenes, ¿vas a violarme?- escuché su musical risa mientras pasaba sus suaves dedos por mi espalda delicadamente.

-Ya te gustaría Cullen.

La verdad era que me estaba quedando totalmente dormido con sus suaves masajes en mi espalda, mentiría si dijera que no me había aliviado… Tenía unas manos mágicas…

-Mi amor- escuché a Bella de fondo…

-¿Uhmmm?- dije abriendo los ojos poco a poco…

¿En qué momento me había dormido?

-Vamos, te he dejado descansar dos horas mientras se hacía la comida- dijo antes de besarme en los labios suavemente.

-¿Dos horas?- dije incorporándome poco a poco.

-Si, vamos dormilón, tu hijo saldrá para patearte el trasero por el retraso de su comida- sonreí ante sus ocurrencias y me levanté.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina y dos platos de pasta nos esperaban para ser comidos.

-Mmmm, está riquísimo- le dije cuando probé un bocado.

-Gracias- me sonrió y conversamos de todo un poco.

Y así fueron los siguientes trece días…


	21. Capítulo 21 En pleno vuelo

_**Capítulo 21: En pleno vuelo…**_

**Edward pov.**

Bella se estaba duchando mientras yo recogía toda la ropa que había tirada en la habitación. Metí la ropa doblada en las maletas y las cerré.

-Mi amor, ¿me das el vestido que está encima de la cama?- me dijo mi preciosa esposa desde el baño.

-Claro- sonreí recordando la poca ropa que habíamos usado en estos días…

Cogí el fino vestido blanco y me encaminé hacia el baño. Llegué a la puerta y Bella tan sólo llevaba un tanga rosa de satén…

Joder…

Otra vez mi amiguito se había despertado… parecía un puto pervertido…

Bella estaba mirándose en el espejo con una preciosa sonrisa, estaba de espaldas a mí y se sostenía su pequeño bulto con delicadeza.

-Ha crecido un poco- me dijo mirándome desde el espejo.

-Si, al parecer mi hijo está creciendo demasiado- dije con una sonrisa y puse mis manos encima de las suyas- Estás preciosa- le susurré en el oído.

-Si, bueno, el embarazo me está sentando de maravilla- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Creída- la giré para besar sus dulces labios.

-Tú haces que me lo crea- me sonrió antes de besarme- Voy a extrañar esto, demasiado…- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, yo también voy a extrañar el no llevar ropa y hacerte el amor durante todo el día- susurré sobre sus labios antes de unirlos nuevamente. Ella sonrió y se pegó más a mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos hasta que mi móvil sonó. La besé por última vez y salí del baño para coger el móvil que estaba encima de la cama.

-Hola- saludé feliz sin ver siquiera la pantalla del móvil.

-_Edward_- era Jasper.

Sólo se me vino una persona a la mente… Alice…

-Jasper, ¿qué le ocurre a mi hermana?- dije desesperado y Bella salió en ese momento totalmente vestida. Se acercó a mí y me miró preocupada…

-_Ey, relájate, joder…_- dijo esto último para sí mismo- _No le pasa nada, sólo quiere saber sobre qué hora volveréis._

-Joder… -susurré aliviado- Pues salimos en media hora, llegaremos sobre…- miré el reloj de muñera- Sobre las tres de la tarde.

-_Vale, quiere que comamos los cuatro juntos._

-¿No se puede esperar a mañana? Estamos cansados… - dije con una sonrisa mirando a Bella y ella me besó el cuello.

-_Ya sabes cómo es… no quiero contradecirla, no te imaginas el humor que está teniendo últimamente…_- dijo derrotado…

-_Jasper __Whitlock, te he escuchado, más te vale convencerlos_- gritó mi hermana desesperada y yo no pude más que soltar una sonora carcajada…

-_Tan sólo te quedan unos meses para probar el verdadero carácter de una mujer_- solté otra carcajada y Bella me miraba divertida- _Pero mientras, venid por favor_- dijo en modo de súplica.

-Espera- le dije tapando el móvil con mi mano- ¿Quieres comer con Alice y Jasper?- le dije a Bella.

-Claro- me sonrió y se volvió para recoger algunas cosas que quedaban en la habitación.

-Jasper dile a la hormonada de mi hermana que si comeremos con vosotros- le dije burlón.

-_Si, cachondéate, me ha hecho ir a un puto supermercado a las cuatro de la mañana, CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, joder…_- susurró esto último de nuevo. Solté otra carcajada.

-No te preocupes, ya la tranquilizaremos nosotros cuando lleguemos, ¿dónde comemos?

-_Aquí en casa, Alice ha cocinado un sinfín de comida…_

-Ok, pues allí estaremos, dale un beso a mi hermosa hermana- le dije picándole y él me soltó un "vale" cansado y colgó.

-¿De qué te ríes tanto?- me dijo Bella cogiendo el cuello de mi camisa para acercarme a ella. Cómo me gustaba cuando llevaba tacones… además de lo bien que les sentía, también podía besarla sin tener ningún problema.

-Mi hermana está insoportable según Jasper, está cansado…- le dije divertido- Dice que ha tenido que ir a las cuatro de la mañana a un supermercado.

-No te rías tanto, quizás a ti también te toque…- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y yo tragué en seco…

-Me ocuparé de que la casa esté abastecida de todo…- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno… quizás se me antoje algo que no haya…- me dijo besando mis labios por última vez antes de irse con su andar elegante, tan característico.

Joder…

Cogí todas las maletas de la habitación y salí de la casa para ponerlas en el yate.

Me encontré a Bella por el camino, se estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate con una pinta buenísima.

-¿Quieres?- me dijo juguetona lamiendo el helado.

-Claro- me acerqué a ella con la intención de coger un bocado, pero se acercó lo suficiente para que su lengua pasara por sus labios, sintiendo el sabor a chocolate y vainilla de sus labios…

Mis manos soltaron las maletas en un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y las puse en su cintura.

-Eres muy peligrosa señora Cullen- le dije lamiendo sus fríos y dulces labios por el helado.

-Lo sé y me encanta serlo contigo Doctor Cullen- me sonrió y se fue a la cocina dejándome con un calentón de cojones…

Volví a coger las maletas con una ancha sonrisa y me encaminé al yate. Las dejé en el camarote y volví a recoger a mi preciosa esposa.

-¿Y eso?- le dije señalando una bola repleta de comida.

-Estoy muerta de hambre- me dijo divertida y yo le sonreí antes de besar su suave frente.

Nos encaminamos hacia el yate y pusimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

Garrett, el chófer que nos había traído a Río, estaba esperándonos en el mismo sitio que nos había dejado.

-Buenos días señores Cullen- dijo y Bella sonrió ante la mención de nuestro matrimonio.

-Buenos días- dijimos los dos al unísono.

Garrett se encargó de abrirnos la puerta a ambos y de poner las maletas en el maletero. Y así nos encaminamos al aeropuerto.

Quince minutos después ya estábamos sentados en nuestros asientos y mirando a Bella comiendo como una loca.

-Dios… esto no puede ser normal… - dijo cuando se tragó una chocolatina.

-Lo es- dijo besando su frente- ¿Cómo crees que crecen los bebés ahí dentro?- le dije divertido tocando su vientre.

-Ya claro… y cuando me ponga obesa también me lo dirás…- dijo dejando la comida a un lado- Voy al baño- me dijo de modo sugerente, acariciándome el costado con su fino dedo y me guiñó un ojo.

¿Quería lo mismo que yo quería en este instante? ¿En pleno vuelo?

Si…

Se levantó y todos los pasajeros masculinos, sin excepción, la miraron como un trozo de carne…

-Joder, menuda diosa, ¿no?- dijo un gilipollas detrás de mí.

-Ya te digo, le haría un par de favores a ese culito respingón…- dijo otro.

-Menuda mujer…- dijo una voz gruesa y miré a mi izquierda para encontrarme con un viejo de unos setenta años al menos…

-Daryl, por favor, no seas grosero- dijo la que parecía ser su mujer…

-Iros a la mierda- dije a los dos gilipollas detrás de mí y al viejo, mirándolo con cara de odio, mientras me levantaba.

¿Qué carajo se creían? Era mi mujer, joder…

Me encaminé hacia el baño y ahí estaba mi diosa personal, esperándome con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos…

La cogí como un poseso por la cintura y la metí sin ningún esfuerzo en el pequeño baño. Cerré la puerta con el pie y con un mano le di al pestillo.

-Te deseo- me dijo lamiéndose sus perfectos labios y yo los ataqué de inmediato, sin esperar a nada más.

La cogí en peso y la puse encima de la encimera donde se encontraba el lavabo y ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

-Somos unos pervertidos- dijo con una sonrisa y juntó de nuevo nuestros labios.

-Tú me haces serlo- le contesté con una sonrisa y me pegué más a ella, restregando mi pequeño amigo a su centro de fuego.

Bella gimió en respuesta y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa con urgencia. Sonreí encima de sus labios y le bajé el precioso tanga hasta sus tobillos. Cogí el tobillo atado al tacón y lo levanté un poco para quitárselo sólo de una pierna. Ella me desabrochó el cinturón y quitó el botón de mi pantalón en un tiempo récord…

La verdad era que práctica no nos faltaba…Sonreí de nuevo ante la idea.

La penetré con urgencia, pero siempre con un cuidado extremo, aún tenía esa pizquita de remordimiento al saber que mi hijo estaba ahí…

-Más fuerte- dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco para meterse casi toda mi longitud dentro… Gemimos en respuesta…

Estar dentro de ella era como estar en el cielo…

-Eres mi diosa- susurré fuera de sí mirándola con todo el deseo que sentía por ella, dejando atrás todo el amor, ahora mismo era deseo…

Y así comenzamos con un nuevo vaivén frenético, Bella se sujetaba a mis fuertes brazos para impulsarse a la vez que yo la penetraba con precisión, mientras mis manos estaban en su cintura. Nuestros besos callaban los fuertes gemidos que producían nuestras bocas.

-No me saciaré nunca de ti- me dijo cuando me salí de ella.

-Ni yo de ti, pervertida- le dije con una sonrisa torcida y ella me cogió de la nuca y me besó.

-Este deporte es el que haré en estos meses para no engordar ni un gramo- me susurró en el oído- A sí que más vale que te prepares bombón- me dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Yo sólo pude besarle en la frente.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de que tu bella esposa te diga que todo lo que comerá en estos meses lo quemará con sexo… No podría negarme jamás…

Bella se puso el tanga, agachándose peligrosamente delante de mí y por si fuera poco, restregó su trasero con mi miembro, éste no tardó en despertarse de nuevo…

**Bella pov.**

Me agaché con la clara intención de provocarlo más si podía… Después de las palabras que le había susurrado… Pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

Me restregué con su enorme miembro, que no tardó ni diez segundos en responder y sonreí feliz. Me levanté para peinarme un poco y Edward me miraba con ojos oscuros…

-Señores pasajeros, aterrizaremos en cinco minutos, por favor váyanse a sus asientos- dijo una azafata golpeando la puerta. Yo no quité mi mirada de Edward, pero a diferencia de hace unos segundos, esta mirada era de auténtico horror, al igual que la de Edward…

-Joder…- murmuré bajito y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada…

Salimos del baño y todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos, todos los pasajeros, incluyendo las putas azafatas que no dejaban de mirar a mi esposo, nos miraban entre divertidos y celosos, por la parte femenina…

-Así se hace chico- dijo un hombre de unos setenta años y Edward le sonrió.

-Qué vergüenza…- dijo una azafata cuchicheando con otra, no paraban de mirar a mi esposo…

¿Si? ¿Querían guerra estas zorronas? Bien…

Me giré para ver a mi esposo con una preciosa sonrisa en su cara, lejos de estar avergonzado por la situación y lo cogí de la nuca en un acto demandante y junté nuestros labios en un beso rudo, cargado de pasión y deseo.

Joderos zorras…

-Te amo- le guiñé y me separé de él con su saliva aún en mis labios…

Todos los pasajeros estallaron en sonoros aplausos y silbidos, a diferencia de las zorras, que se habían ido envaradas a otra área del avión…

Si… tomad esto como una advertencia.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Perdona tío, creí que estaba soltera, aunque me extrañaba viendo a menuda mujer…- dijo un chaval que estaba atrás de nosotros.

-Déjalo ya- dijo Edward molesto.

¿Me había perdido algo? Absolutamente, si…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que cuando te levantaste provocaste a todo el público masculino…- dijo poniéndose el cinturón y luego me lo puso a mí.

-¿Estás celoso?- le dije divertida.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?- dijo envarado- Te estaban mirando como a un trozo de carne…

-Señor, póngase el cinturón de seguridad- dijo una azafata que olía como a una verdadera puta…

La miré con cara de "¿eres gilipollas?, lo lleva puesto"

Imbécil…

-¿Tiene acaso problemas de visión o algo, querida?- remarqué lo último y ella me miró por primera vez.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Lo lleva puesto, genio- le dije sin más- ¿Me podría traer una botella de agua? La experiencia de sexo en pleno vuelo me ha dejado seca- le sonreí como si estuviera hablando del tiempo y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, que la intentó ahogar con una tos, sin éxito…

-Claro- dijo alejándose de nosotros pisando fuerte…

Uuuuuuuu, toma eso puta.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Eso, qué?- le dije con mi sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-¿Celosa, señora Cullen?

-¿De esa? Tengo mejor gusto…- dijo mirando mis uñas como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa…- me susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja…

Joder… ¿Cómo podía desearlo cuando acabábamos de hacer el amor?

Sin duda, Edward Cullen ponía mi mundo patas arriba…

La azafata no apareció por ningún lado con mi "deseada" botella de agua…

Genial… Me encantaba cómo podía espantar a las zorronas que se acercaban a mi hermoso esposo… Sonreí de inmediato.

Pronto aterrizamos y en pocos minutos estábamos esperando a nuestras maletas cogidos de la mano.

-Mi hermana estará como loca por el retraso del avión- me dijo Edward cuando llegaron nuestras maletas.

-La llamaré- le dije con una sonrisa. Le besé en los labios y cogí mi móvil del bolso.

_-¿Bella?-_ dijo histérica pero con un reflejo de emoción.

-¿Quién más sería?- le dije con una sonrisa.

_-Oh, Bells, tengo tantas ganas de veros_- dijo impaciente.

-Ya estamos en el aeropuerto, en una hora estaremos en tu casa enana- sonreí de nuevo y Edward me cogió de la mano para que avanzáramos hacia el Volvo- ¿Cómo está mi tesoro?- dije refiriéndome a Yuna-

_-¿Si?-_ escuché cómo se levantaba- _Pues pondré a calentar el pollo en el horno. Ella está bien Bells, sólo come y duerme, es muy buena._

-Ey, no te sulfures- la tranquilicé- No tienes que preocuparte de nada, ni siquiera sé el por qué has cocinado, deberías descansar- le dirigí una mirada a Edward cargada de amor y él besó mi mano- Pues menos mal que no ha hecho ningún desastre, ahora está muy revoltosa- dije acordándome de cuándo Yuna había rebuscado en la basura…

-_Nada de eso, tenéis que probar mi nueva receta, dentro de una hora nos vemos, y Yuna está perfectamente tranquila, creo que nos llevamos de maravilla, os quiero_- y colgó.

-Está loca…- susurré cuando Edward cerró el maletero del Volvo.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo con una sonrisa alzando su perfecta ceja.

-Dice que tiene una nueva receta… ¿Te acordarás de la última vez que dijo eso, verdad?- dije alzando una ceja burlona y él asintió.

**Flash Back.**

Estábamos Edward y yo en su habitación cuando una Alice entró como un torbellino en la habitación…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Edward dejando de besar mi cuello.

-Hermanito, más te vale que hables bien o me llevaré a Bella para una tarde de chicas- dijo con su perfecta sonrisa y yo tragué en seco…

Escuché a Edward murmurar cosas por lo bajo…

-¿Qué quieres Ali?- dije lo más cariñosa que pude, había cortado mi momento de paz con Edward…

-Tengo una nueva receta- dijo sin más.

-¿Una nueva receta?- dijo Edward incrédulo, él al igual que yo sabíamos los dotes culinarios de Alice…

-Si, vamos, tenéis que probarla- dijo cogiendo mi mano y separándome de Edward totalmente.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- le dije mirándola con pena, pero al parecer mi cara de cachorrito degollado no daba el mismo resultado que a ella…

-Si, ahora, vamos, no puedo esperar- dijo sonriente y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras.

Corrimos literalmente hacia la cocina con una Edward detrás enfadado… al parecer le había jodido tanto como a mí el habernos separado.

-Mirad qué buena pinta tiene- dijo señalando una tarta que inesperadamente tenía muy buena pinta.

-Tiene buena pinta- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Le cogí la mano a Edward y me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Toma- dijo Alice entregándome un trozo de tarta- Pruébala, ya verás que buena- dijo mirando "su obra maestra"- Edward, toma- dijo tendiéndole otro trozo. Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir, cariño?- dijo Esme desde el piso superior.

-Si, mamá, ahora mismo voy- gritó de vuelta- Ahora vengo- dijo sonriente y salió de la cocina.

-Vale, tiene muy buena pinta- le dije a mi novio- Vamos a probarlo, no creo que nos muramos…- dije burlona.

-Si…- dijo no muy convencido.

Nos metimos un trozo en la boca y tan rápido de metió, tan rápido salió disparado hacia el suelo…

-Joder, la hostia…- dijo Edward limpiándose la boca con la "gran receta".

-Dios… no puede estar más mala…- dije yo con el mal sabor de boca…- Tu hermana nos quiere matar…- dije burlona y la escuché bajar las escaleras- Dame- le quité el trozo y lo tiré rápidamente a la basura. Cuando llegó a la cocina pusimos nuestra mejor cara.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Ya os la habéis comido?- dijo sonriente y orgullosa.

-Si, Alice- tosí- Está de muerte- dije convencida y Edward, que estaba detrás de ella, me dio una mirada burlona y sonrió anchamente…

-¿De verdad? ¿Queréis un poco más?

-¡No!- dijimos al unísono y nos salió demasiado histérico…

-¿No? ¿Acaso no os gusta?- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si, Ali, pero es que en breve cenaremos y no tendré hambre- dije lo más convincente que pude y ella asintió.

-Está bien, le guardaré a Jasper un trozo- dijo soñadora- Y si se acaba, mañana haré otra- dijo sonriente metiendo la tarta en la nevera.

Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de horror…

**Final Flash Back.**

Edward y yo soltamos una sonora carcajada mientras nos metíamos en el Volvo.

-Dios… aún recuerdo su "maravilloso" sabor- dijo chasqueando la lengua y yo no pude más que reírme…

-Tuvimos que escaquearnos al día siguiente para no comerla, no queríamos tocar su fibra sensible…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, gracias a ti me libre de intoxicarme- me dijo antes de besarme.

Edward arrancó el coche y nos encaminamos a casa de Alice.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no tengo ganas de ver a nuestra revoltosa, ¿habrá crecido mucho?- le dije acariciando la mano que tenía encima del cambio de marchas.

-Bueno… sólo han pasado 15 días, pero ya sabes cómo crecen de rápido- me sonrió y me besó el dorso de la mano.

Veinte minutos después ya estábamos en la casa de Alice y Jasper.

-Espero que sea comible su "nueva receta"- dijo Edward cuando me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Ya verás como sí, ahora tiene que alimentar a Jasper y a su futura hija- le tranquilicé y él pareció asentir.

Subimos los escalones que dividían la casa con el patio delantero y llamamos a la puerta. Una embarazadísima Alice nos abrió la puerta.

-Ali- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, la había hecho mucho de menos…

-Bells- dijo ella en el mismo estado- ¿Qué tal está mi sobrinito?- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Perfectamente, comiendo muchísimo- le dije apretando más el abrazo.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y Megan?- me despegué de ella y le toqué el abultadísimo vientre.

-Muy bien, también comiendo muchísimo- Alice dirigió su mirada detrás de mí y supe que estaba mirando a Edward- Hermanito- dijo corriendo hacia él y me giré hacia ellos. Edward le abrió los brazos y la estrechó con mucha delicadeza en su pecho.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo y en ese momento sentí unos pasos y me giré. Era Jasper.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa y él me abrió los brazos al igual que Edward los había abierto para Alice. Yo avancé hacia él y nos abrazamos.

-Hola Bells- dijo sobre mi pelo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien y ¿tú?

-Bien, a pesar de tener que soportar a una hormonada mujer…- me susurró para que Alice no se enterase. Yo me despegué de él y le sonreí.

-Se le pasará- le dije convencida- ¿Dónde esta mi…?- no pude terminar porque Yuna venía corriendo hacia mí- ¡Yuna!- la llamé y ella vino hacia mí moviendo su rabito- Preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- la cogí en brazos y la estreché en mi cuerpo, ella me lamió toda la cara y me ladró con suavidad a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo estás pequeña?- dijo Edward acercándose a mí con una sonrisa y Yuna se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos y le lamió toda la cara, como a mí.

-Está enorme- dije tocando su lomo.

-Si, la llevamos ayer al veterinario- dijo Jasper mirándome burlón.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Le pasa algo?- le dije asustada y él negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi hermosa mujer- dijo poniendo su brazo en la espalda baja de Alice- Quería saber cuánto peso había cogido esta semana.

-Alice…- le advertí y ella sólo me sonrió- Joder… ¿por qué has tenido que molestarte? De todas formas tengo que llevarla mañana para vacunarla.

-No, ya lo he hecho yo- dijo de nuevo la pequeña demonio.

-ALICE CULLEN- le dije histérica- ¿Por qué coño lo has hecho? Es nuestra responsabilidad.

-Ey, no te irrites- dijo Edward- Da igual, le devolveremos el favor de otra manera- me guiñó Edward y yo asentí convencida… Ya sabía lo que le iba a regalar a Alice como agradecimiento…

-Vamos, la comida se enfría- dijo la enana sonriente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Tienes suerte de que no te haya mandado a la mierda- me susurró Jasper bajo para que Alice no se enterase. Edward y yo os miramos y soltamos una carcajada- Yo no podría hablarle así aunque quisiera, que por cierto me han dado unas ganas enormes en estas dos semanas…- dijo pensativo.

-Bueno… supongo que sabe lo que le conviene, yo también tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, Jazz- le dije sonriente y Edward soltó otra carcajada.

-Joder…- escuché que decía Jazz abatido y yo le besé en la mejilla. Pobre…

-No te preocupes, sé controlarme- le guiñé y me adelanté a los chicos.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- le dije a la enana cuando entré en la cocina.

-¿Puedes llevar el pan a la mesa?- me dijo tendiéndome una bandeja entera.

-Claro- le sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina.

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión y cuando pasé por delante, Edward me cogió del brazo y me besó en los labios.

-Dame, ya lo pongo yo- me susurró mirándome con dulzura, yo sólo pude asentir y controlar mis pensamientos…

Su delicioso aliento se había colado en mi boca y estaba de nuevo muy, muy caliente… Decidí que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes y así hice. Me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo y Alice ya había sacado el pollo del horno.

-Mmmmm, qué bien huele.

-Espero que os guste- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que sí- dije convencida. Bueno… lo de la dichosa tarta había pasado hace más de siete años…

-Jazz, ven por favor- dijo Alice.

Jazz en milésimas de segundos entró en la cocina y yo le sonreí a mi Dios griego que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía un puto modelo de revista…

Qué bueno estaba, por Dios…

-Lleva el pollo a la mesa, por favor- le besó en la mejilla y Jasper la miró anonadado…

Creo que era la primera vez en dos semanas que Alice le hablaba bien a Jasper… Tendría que hablar con ella.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Edward se puso a mi lado a susurrarme cosas…

-¿Te gusta algo de lo que has visto hace unos segundos?

Joder…

¿Por qué carajo era tan sensual sin ni siquiera proponérselo? Fácil… era Edward Cullen… El ser más sexy, guapo, cañón, listo y romántico de todo el planeta. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

-La verdad es que me gustas más desnudo- le dije susurrándole de la misma manera y le toqué su miembro con disimulo… Mi pequeño Eddie estaba despertándose de su breve siesta…

-Eres mala- escuché antes de separarme completamente de él para seguir a Jazz y a Alice. Yo sólo pude sonreír por provocarle tanto.

Comimos todo lo que había en la mesa, desde el pollo hasta la deliciosa tarta de queso. Todo estaba de muerte.

-Alice, está todo delicioso- le dije con una sonrisa acariciándome el vientre.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- El pollo es al estilo "Jerez"- dijo contestando a mis dudas.

-Pues está exquisito- dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Ali, cuando me dijiste que tenías una nueva receta, no pude evitar acordarme de tu "deliciosa" tarta- dije haciendo comillas en el aire y Edward y Jazz soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Joder… ¿Aún os acordáis de eso?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?- dijo Edward cuando se había tranquilizado- Estaba malísima, Ali- le dijo con cariño y ella sólo pudo sonreír.

-Estaba probando mis dotes culinarios, no podéis culparme- dijo inocente y así pasamos toda la tarde hablando de todo un poco.

Edward y yo le contamos todo lo que habíamos hecho en la luna de miel, evitando lo obvio, por supuesto.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros- dijo una soñadora Alice, una vez nos sentamos en los sofás.

-Si, la verdad tengo que agradecértelo todo a ti- dije emocionada- Si no hubieras sido tan insistente, no habría podido casarme con el ser más maravilloso de todos- dije cogiéndole la mano a mi esposo y éste me besó el dorso de mi mano.

-Ni yo hubiera estado con tan hermosa dama- dijo antes de besar mis labios.

-Oh, Dios, qué amor- dijo Alice mirándonos embobada. Yo sólo le pude sonreír con toda la felicidad que sentía.

-Ali, ¿te has hecho nuevas ecografías, verdad?- dijo Edward.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Quiero verlas.

-Ahora te las bajo- dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá para ir al piso de arriba.

-Ali- la llamé cuando Jazz desapareció escaleras arriba- Tendrías que cambiar tu carácter- le dije ante su atenta mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-No deberías tratar así al pobre Jazz, lo está pasando bastante mal- le dije acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado- Él te ama, no conozco una atracción como la vuestra, habláis sin ni siquiera hablar y sentís las emociones del otro sin siquiera preguntar- le dije cogiendo sus manos entre las mías- Sé que tu carácter ha variado mucho por el embarazo, pero no dejes que tus hormonas lleven el control de él, no es justo ni para él ni para ti- le dije con el corazón en la mano y ella me sonrió antes de abrazarme. Miré a Edward y éste me veía emocionado y orgulloso. Yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bella es que se ha puesto todo de cabeza- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- Jazz intenta pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo y eso me irrita, está detrás de mí haga lo que haga, no me deja estar sola en ningún lado y encima de cree que estoy enferma, joder, estoy embarazada, no enferma- me separé completamente de ella y la miré con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, tengo el mismo problema que tú- miré a Edward y él me sonrió de lado- Estos hombres son unos pesados, pero a pesar de eso nos aman, Ali- le dije sonriendo y ella también sonrió- Haz que esta etapa de tu vida sea la mejor y no te amargues por tonterías, sé que Jazz se preocupa demasiado, pero es porque te quiere y te ama con todas sus fuerzas y no soportaría jamás que te pasara algo.

-Tienes razón- me dijo abatida- Sólo he estado hablándole mal en estas dos semanas- dijo triste con la cabeza gacha y yo enseguida puse mis dedos en su barbilla para que me mirara.

-Ali, no te pongas así, no quiero que te pongas triste, lo único que quiero es que seas comprensiva- la abracé de nuevo y ella me estrechó entre sus pequeños brazos- Probablemente me tengas que dar el mismo consejo a mí en unos meses- le susurré bajito y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Seguramente sea así- dijo separándose de mí, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Jazz sonriente y Alice se levantó enseguida para abrazarle con mucho amor.

-Perdóname Jazzy- le dijo con una ternura imposible y yo miré a Edward, que me miraba con mucho amor y adoración.

Me levanté y me puse a su lado, pero él tenía otro pensamiento y me puso encima de sus piernas, yo sólo pude besarle en el cuello.

-Gracias- me dijo Jazz antes de darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar con Alice- me dijo convencido y yo sólo le sonreí. Le tendió a Edward la ecografía y ambos la miramos embobados.

Qué ganas tenía de ver a mi bebé…


	22. Capítulo 22 Irresistible

_**Capítulo 22: Irresistible.**_

**Bella pov.**

Megan iba a ser absolutamente preciosa… Tenía la cara de Jasper, pero con muchos rasgos de Alice.

-Es preciosa- dije cogiendo la ecografía con mucho cuidado- Se parece mucho a ti Jasper- le dije con una sonrisa y puso cara de idiota… Normal…

-Va a ser pequeñita, ¿no?- le dijo Edward a Alice mientras veía a su sobrina.

-Si, me ha dicho que si sigue cogiendo ese peso, cuando nazca, pesará unos 3 kilos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Pero puede coger peso al final- dijo Edward profesional.

-Si, eso también lo mencionó Carmen- dijo mirándome a mí ahora- Me ha dicho que está deseando verte- me dijo con una sonrisa- Y que le lleves para ver al Doctor cañón- soltó una risita.

-Uhg, voy a tener competencia de todas las edades- dije divertida y Edward me miró.

-No tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú- me besó como sólo él sabía hacerlo- Además no hay ninguna que se te compare- me volvió a besar- Alice, Bella está teniendo los mismos antojos que mamá cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros dos- dijo sonriente tocando mi vientre.

-¿Si? Oh, Dios mío, será una copia de Edward- dijo acercándose a mí para besarme en la mejilla.

-Es lo que deseo- le dije contenta.

-No, tiene que ser igual de hermoso que su madre- me besó en la frente y yo le acaricié la cara.

-Estoy cansada- dije cuando se me escapó un bostezo- Perdón.

-No te preocupes, Alice parece un orangután todo el día- dijo Jasper divertido y su mujer se giró para mirarle.

-Jasper Whitlock, no me hagas enfadar ahora que estoy de buen humor- dijo entornando sus preciosos ojos.

-Oh, nunca podría- se acercó Jasper a ella y la besó en los labios.

-¿Vamos?- me dijo mi hermoso esposo levantándose y tendiéndome su mano. Yo asentí sonriente mientras me levantaba del cómodo sofá- Yuna, ven- la llamó Edward y vino corriendo hacia nosotros- Ven, preciosa- la cogió y le besó en el tope de su cabeza.

-Bella mañana te llamaré para ver cómo te ha ido, ¿ok?- me dijo la enana antes de besarme ambas mejillas- Estoy molesta porque no te puedo acompañar- dijo triste- pero es que mañana tengo que presentar los modelos nuevos- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Ali, Edward me acompañará mañana- me giré para ver a Jasper- Jazz, ¿arrancaste mi bebé?- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Si, claro que si- dijo mientras de giraba para coger lo que eran las llaves- Toma- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le besé en la mejilla y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta principal.

-Mañana si termino pronto, iré a vuestra casa para ver las ecografías de mi sobrinito- dijo feliz mientras me tocaba el vientre y yo sonreí feliz.

-Vale- le besé en la mejilla y Jasper nos abrió la puerta.

-Cuídate- me sonrió Jasper y me abrazó.

-No puedo dejar de cuidarme con un médico en casa todo el día- miré de soslayo a Edward y éste sonreía feliz.

-Me alegro- me dijo Jazz.

-Ali, cuídate- Edward abrazó a su hermana y le besó en la frente cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto, os quiero- dijo Alice antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Uff… estoy muy, muy cansada- le dije a Edward agarrándolo por la cintura.

-Es normal, hemos tenido unos días muy ajetreados- me dijo burlón y me besó en la frente antes de abrirme la puerta del Volvo- Vamos, Yuna, quédate quieta- la soltó en la parte trasera y enganchó el arnés en la clavija de cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?- le dije con una sonrisa y él me besó en los labios suavemente.

-Tengo una idea- me volvió a besar y arrancó el coche- ¿Y tú sabrás que daría mi vida por ti, verdad?

-Si- le dije emocionada y me incliné un poco para besar su suave mejilla.

Con esas emociones y un poco adormilada, emprendimos la marcha para llegar a casa. No sé cuánto tardamos, pero me supuso muy poco, ya que sentía que había dormido como dos minutos…

-Princesa, vamos- me dijo Edward besando mi cara- Ahora podrás descansar- me besó una última vez en la frente y me cogió con mucho cuidado para sacarme del coche.

-Te amo- le dije antes de sentir mis pies en el suelo.

-Y yo a ti hermosa- me besó de nuevo y abrió la puerta trasera del coche- Vamos dormilona- cogió a Yuna con mucha dulzura y ni siquiera se inmuto que se movía.

-¿Y las maletas?- le dije en un momento de luz, estaba bastante adormilada…

-Mañana las cogeré, no te preocupes- cerró el coche con el mando y cogió mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo.

Nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor subterráneo para subir al departamento y gracias a Dios, llegamos muy pronto.

Edward abrió la puerta y soltó a Yuna para cogerme más fácilmente.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me susurró muy cerca del oído.

-De ti- le dije con una sonrisa- Pero creo que tendrá que esperar…- bostecé de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí- me besó en los labios con una sonrisa y me llevó en volandas hacia nuestra habitación.

Me quité los zapatos en el camino y los tiré en cualquier lugar, no tenía fuerzas para nada…

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y ese olor tan característico a vainilla llegó a mis fosas nasales.

-Al parecer Esme ha estado aquí- le dije con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aroma.

-Si, ha venido cada dos días para limpiar y…- se calló de pronto.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para nada, para nada…- dijo tendiéndome en la cama con mucha suavidad y lo dejé pasar, no quería abordarle a preguntas en este momento… Estaba demasiado cansada.

Edward me incorporó lo suficiente para bajar la cremallera de mi vestido con mucho cuidado y me lo quitó rápidamente. Lo sentí respirar pesado y levanté mi vista hacia él.

-¿Hay algo que te gusta?- le dije con voz sensual y se le oscurecieron los ojos aún más…

-Bella, no me hagas esto- dijo tendiéndome de nuevo- No tengo fuerzas de voluntad ante ese cuerpo de diosa- Yo sonreí ante lo que me había dicho y decidí ser buena, de momento…

-Está bien- le besé en los labios y retiré los cojines que descansaban encima de la cama. Edward quitó la fina colcha y me volvió a coger en brazos para no tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo- Me mimas demasiado- le dije cuando me tapó hasta los hombros.

-Te lo mereces, eso y todo mi amor- me dijo besando mi frente- Ahora descansa- me dijo antes de que los ojos se me cerraran y cayera en un profundo sueño.

**Edward pov.**

Dejé a mi hermosa esposa en nuestra cama y salí de la habitación para encaminarme al coche y coger las maletas.

Volví en muy poco tiempo, no quería dejarla sola en ningún momento y dejé las maletas encima de los sofás. Miré a la cama de Yuna y ésta descansaba. Sonreí y me encaminé hacia nuestra habitación.

Menos mal que estaba adormilada y no siguió con las preguntas del por qué mi madre había estado aquí…

Era una sorpresa y pensaba mostrársela ahora, pero con lo cansada que estaba, preferí enseñársela mañana.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y me fui quitando la ropa con brusquedad, quería acostarme de inmediato para estar junto al ser más maravilloso del mundo.

-Edward, te amo más que a mi vida- dijo Bella y la miré para ver si estaba despierta, pero no, no lo estaba…- Edward…- susurró de nuevo y yo sonreí como un auténtico idiota.

Cómo me gustaba verla dormir y sobretodo escuchar todo lo que decía. Me resultaba fascinante…

Me metí en la cama y sentí todo el calor de su pequeño cuerpo. Me acerqué a ella y la acurruqué en mi pecho.

-Mmmm, qué bien hueles…- dijo aspirando en mi pecho y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada… Se removió un poco y le tarareé la nana que le cantaba en las noches que no se podía dormir… Cómo la amaba.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo preciosa- le besé en la frente y dejé que el cansancio me venciera por completo.

Demasiado pronto sonó el despertador y desperté bruscamente…

-Mmmmm, ¿qué hora es?- dijo Bella adormilada.

-Son las siete, descansa mi amor, es muy temprano- le besé en la frente y dejé que su cabeza descansara en la almohada.

-Te amo- me dijo antes de caer de nuevo a la inconsciencia, de nuevo sonreí como un idiota.

Me levanté y puse la colcha en su perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo… Quité ese pensamiento de mi imagen rápidamente, no quería tener un calentón de la hostia antes de ir a trabajar… y me encaminé hacia el baño para darme una relajante ducha.

Me quité el bóxer y encendí el grifo el agua caliente. Cuando ya estaba perfecta, me metí debajo del agua caliente y me relajé por completo.

-¿Hay sitio para mí?- dijo la voz sensual de mi hermosa mujer.

Abrí la cortina de la ducha y la vi completamente desnuda. La miré de arriba abajo y ella aprovechó mi entretenimiento para meterse conmigo. Se acercó a mi cuerpo y me besó apasionadamente en los labios…

Joder… ¿Calentón? Ahora tenía una puta tienda de campaña…

-Bella…- le advertí, pero ella hizo caso omiso y descendió por mi cuerpo desnudo.

Bajé la mirada y Bella se veía como una auténtica diosa… Su pelo estaba húmedo, pero con mechones aún secos, sus labios estaban rojos por el apasionado beso, contrastando delicadamente con su tez pálida. Y su cuerpo… Dios… su cuerpo era perfecto y aún más mojado…

-Te quiero- me besó en el estómago y siguió descendiendo…

-Bella…- gemí y ella aceleró sus besos, haciendo un sendero descendente por todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi pelvis…- Bella, para, yo…- sin ninguna advertencia, metió mi miembro en su boca y yo me sentí desfallecer…-Joder…- susurré mirando el perfecto ritmo que hacía su deliciosa boca con mi miembro- Bella no quiero que te cans…- ella arremetió aún más rápido y me hizo acallar todas mis excusas…

Joder… no quería que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo y ella seguía con ese ritmo delicioso…

Después de tan sólo unos minutos, llegué a mi tan ansiado clímax y lo que me mató ya por completo fue ver su deliciosa lengua lamiendo la comisura de sus labios con cara erótica.

-Joder…- murmuré de nuevo.

-Parece que esa es tu palabra hoy…- me guiñó un ojo y se metió en el agua caliente, haciendo que su suave piel se viera deliciosamente exquisita.

-Eres una puta tentación…- dije con voz cargada de deseo y la cogí por la nuca y le besé con todo el deseo que sentía en este momento, nada de delicadezas ni suavidades…

-Mmmm, voy a tener que hacerlo más a menudo- susurró sobre mis labios y puso sus piernas en mis caderas.

Media hora después, con los brazos y las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo y mojados con sudor y agua, nos enjabonábamos el cuerpo mutuamente.

-No sabes cuánto te amo- dijo antes de besar mis labios y salir de la ducha.

-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti- la envolví en una toalla y la saqué para dejarla en la cama suavemente. La besé en la frente y ella me sonrió- Cuando estés en el hospital llámame, ¿vale?- le dije nervioso recordando la ecografía que tenía que hacerse hoy. Vería a mi hijo por fin y la alegría desapareció, para dar paso al nerviosismo cuando miré el reloj y ¡JODER!…- Son las ocho y media…- casi grité y miré a Bella con cara de horror y ella me miraba divertida.

Jamás había llegado tarde al hospital…

-Bienvenido a la vida de casado- me dijo con burla y se levantó para ponerse la ropa.

-Debería de estar en el hospital ya, joder…- dije mientras tiraba del bóxer y los pantalones a la vez- Cuídate, ¿vale?- le dije mientras me vestía en menos de un minuto y sólo tuve tiempo a darle un beso a mi bella esposa antes de salir.

-Después te llamaré guapo- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Mierda…

¿Y la sorpresa? Se supone que tenía que mostrársela ahora, joder… esperaba que no abriese la puerta de esa habitación…

Ni siquiera esperé a que el ascensor llegase y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el parking subterráneo, mientras sacaba las llaves del Volvo del bolsillo.

**Bella pov.**

Después de que Edward se había ido al hospital, me vestí con un camisón cómodo para estar por casa y me dirigí hacia la cocina para comerme mis "galletitas salvadoras".

-Hola cariño- le dije a Yuna cogiéndola y besándole el tope de su cabeza. Ella me lamió toda la cara y la solté en el suelo. Cogí su comida y se la eché en su platito.

Cogí las galletas y mientras las masticaba iba recogiendo y limpiando toda la casa. Arreglé nuestra habitación e hice la cama. Puse las maletas del viaje encima de la cama y cogí toda la ropa para lavarla.

Después de dos horas y algo, tenía toda la casa limpia y recogida y me senté para desayunar. Cogí los cereales de chocolate y me preparé un tazón de leche.

-Estoy deseando verte cariño- le dije a mi bebé tocando mi vientre.

Cuando terminé me dirigí hacia mi habitación y saqué del armario un vestido verde oscuro con detalles marrones, regalo de Alice, por supuesto.

Me lo puse con mucho cuidado y me alegré al ser tan cómodo, era una tela gruesa y reconfortante. Lo rematé con mis eternos tacones, en esta ocasión, marrones, y unas medias finas y me dirigí al baño para maquillarme y peinarme.

Me recogí una cola alta y me puse el colgante con la insignia "Cullen", ahora sí que sentía amor por llevarlo, ahora era una Cullen…

Cogí el abrigo verde oscuro del armario y mi bolso marrón y cogí la correa de Yuna.

-Vamos preciosa- la llamé y salió disparada en mi dirección moviendo el rabo muy contenta. Le sonreí y le enganché la correa y salí al cálido día, a pesar de ser invierno aún…

Después de que hiciera todas sus necesidades y que le ladrara a todo lo que se movía en la calle, nos metimos al cálido portal y subimos en el ascensor hacia casa.

-Toma- le dije dándole su juguete- Espero que no hagas ninguna trastada- le dije acariciando su lomo y ella me lamió la mano.

Miré mi reloj y tenía tiempo de sobra para ir al hospital sin prisas.

Bajé y vi mi preciado bebé sin ninguna mota de polvo, aluciné…

-Gracias Jazz- dije mientras habría la puerta, inundándome con el olor al perfume de Edward- Mmmm, huele a mi Dios personal…- aspiré mientras me sentaba en el asiento y arrancaba.

Llegué en veinte minutos y aparqué al lado del Volvo de mi esposo. Sonreí al verlo y salí del coche y me encaminé hacia el hospital. Decidí ir a la consulta de Edward, en vez de llamarle, no podía esperar para verle. Mi felicidad disminuyó considerablemente al ver a la zorrona de la secretaria de mi esposo.

Puta…

Puse mi mejor cara de felicidad y me acerqué al mostrador.

-Buenos días- le dije al ver que no me hacía ni puto caso.

-Hola, ¿usted es?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. Yo ensanché aún más mi sonrisa.

-La esposa del doctor Cullen- dije con todo el orgullo y tranquilidad que me caracterizaba sin dejar de mirar su cara. Ésta estaba poniéndose de todos los rojos posibles de rabia… - No diré que es un gusto porque ya nos hemos visto una vez y la verdad fue bastante desagradable- dije con una sonrisa falsa, ella parecía salirle humo de las orejas.

Bien…

-¿Esposa?- dijo incrédula.

-Exacto- dije enseñándole el precioso anillo de mi dedo. Ella abrió mucho los ojos al verlo y exclamó alguna maldición por lo bajo y yo sonreí aún más- Dígale que está aquí su esposa, tenemos una ecografía que ver…- dije tocando mi vientre por encima del abrigo y ahora la chica parecía querer descuartizarme…

-Oh, felicidades, espero que salga a su padre- dijo con desprecio.

-Saldrá- le aseguré y ella cogió el teléfono con violencia, sonreí de nuevo ante su actitud.

Jódete perra.

-Doctor Cullen, su esposa esta aquí- dijo con veneno en la voz- Si, ahora mismo se lo digo- dijo con voz dulce.

Oh, si, qué dulzura… maldita zorra…

-El Doctor Cullen dice que pase- dijo sin mirarme.

-Gracias- dije sin más y me encaminé para ver a la persona que más amaba en la vida.

-Hola preciosa- dijo Edward cogiendo mi cintura y cerrando la puerta a la vez.

-Hola guapo- le dije mirando lo bien que le sentaba la bata blanca- Esa bata es demasiado sexy…- susurré sobre sus labios.

-Todavía estoy sufriendo por lo de esta mañana…- me dijo bajito en el oído, golpeando su cálido aliento en la delicada piel de mi cuello.

-Uhmm… ¿si?- dije bajando mis manos por su torso perfecto.

-Eres una bomba sexual…- dijo con voz pícara- Y eres irresistible… joder…- dijo mirándome son mucha intensidad, antes de meter su lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso.

-Estás demasiado bueno como para no provocarte- le dije antes de morder su labio inferior.

Edward me cogió en peso y me puso encima del escritorio tirando todos los papeles al suelo. Sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Mis piernas se apoyaron en sus caderas y me quitó el abrigo de un jalón.

-Edward…- gemí en su oído y él pareció enloquecer.

Me levantó el vestido y él se quitó la bata de un fuerte jalón y se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera. Me bajó las medias con un cuidado increíble y me miró con mucha intensidad.

-Bella…- gimió al tocar mi parte íntima tan mojada por él- Estás tan mojada…- su miembro se posicionó en mi entrada y nos miramos con mucha intensidad.

Estaba precioso…

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor que hacía aquí y su indomable pelo, estaba más despeinado que de costumbre… Yo me mordí el labio de anticipación…

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y yo me tensé al instante…

-¿Quién es?- dijo un malhumorado Edward con la voz ligeramente ronca…

-Soy yo hijo- era Carliste… y al parecer estaba de lo más simpático…

-Mierda…- susurró mi querido esposo soltándome y desenrollando mis piernas de su cintura.

-Joder…- dije yo bajándome de la mesa y colocándome el vestido a velocidad increíble.

-Tu pelo…- miré a Edward y éste estaba señalando hacia mi cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer todo el cabreo se había ido a tomar por culo… y yo estaba más enfada aún…

A una mujer embarazada no se le puede parar en esta situación… Por Dios… estaba que me subía por las paredes…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo y de qué coño te ríes?- le dije enfadándome aún más y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada- Iré al baño- dije cogiendo mi bolso y encaminándome al baño, dándole un codazo a mi "querido esposo" en el costado.

-No te enfades- me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él- Es que me rio por no saltar encima de ti, te ves salvaje con esa cola despeinada- me besó con un beso de película y se escucharon de nuevo los golpes.

-Abre anda- le di un rápido beso en los labios y cerré la puerta del baño.

Me miré en el espejo y la verdad que mi aspecto era totalmente salvaje…

Mis labios antes pintados, ahora estaban rojos e hinchados y ni qué hablar de mi pelo… La alta cola, ahora estaba desecha y baja, dejando muchos mechones de pelo alrededor de mi cara…

Miré a mi atuendo y no estaba mucho mejor… las medias estaban mal puestas, gracias al cielo que no estaban rasgadas, mi tanga estaba a medio poner y el vestido estaba arrugado por donde quiera que se viera…

Joder…

Parecía que había salido de una pelea de gatas…

Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y comencé a arreglar el desastre.

Tardé unos minutos solamente y parecía que no había pasado nada… Tan sólo en mi fuero interno, que deseaba que mi pequeño "Eddie" me hiciera disfrutar…

Pervertida… gritó mi mente y por primera vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Salí del baño y los dos estaban hablando sonrientes.

-Buenos días, hija- se levantó Carliste y avanzó hacia mi- ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome. Después me tocó el vientre y sonrió.

-Muy bien- dije con una sonrisa y miré a Edward con mucho amor.

-Hoy os acompañaré a la ecografía, si no te importa- dijo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro- No puedo esperar para ver a mi nieto.

-Por supuesto que no me importa, es más, te iba a pedir que si querías venir con nosotros- le sonreí y él volvió a besar mi mejilla.

-Gracias- me dijo y me ofreció el asiento dónde él había estado sentado hacía apenas unos minutos.

-¿Te ha gustado la isla? ¿Lo has pasado bien?- me preguntó Carliste y yo instintivamente miré a mi hermoso esposo.

-Ha sido maravilloso- dije sin mirar a Edward y éste me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

-Me alegro, espero que hayáis traído fotos, Esme está ansiosa por verlas.

-Oh, claro que si- dije apartando la abrasadora mirada de mi esposo- Hay muchas fotos…- dije con ironía y Edward soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Me estoy perdiendo algo, pero mejor no quiero saberlo…- dijo Carliste con la misma sonrisa traviesa de Edward…

Si tú supieras Carliste…

Yo me ruboricé en el acto y Edward me miró con picardía.

-¿A qué hora tenéis la ecografía?

-Ya- dije demasiado ansiosa mirando mi reloj de muñeca y los dos sonrieron feliz.

-Ahora iré para la consulta de la Doctora Carmen, tengo que recoger unos papeles- nos dijo Carliste cuando salimos de la consulta.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo y éste estaba impregnado de su fragancia…

Dios… qué bien olía…

-Vale- dijimos los dos al unísono. Nos alejamos de Carliste y cogí a mi esposo del brazo.

-Más te vale Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que me hagas el amor cuando salgas del hospital- le dije bajito en su oído y él emitió un gemido bajo- Hasta que me canse- me separé de él y le guiñé un ojo.

-No podría negarme- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso espero- dije antes de caminar hacia la consulta de Carmen, estaba deseosa por ver a mi hijo- Tengo tantas ganas de verlo, Edward- dije mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo.

-Y yo- dijo emocionado y yo le besé en los labios antes de dirigirme a la secretaria de Carmen.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward y la secretaria le hizo ojitos…

Joder… me estaba cansando de las zorronas estas…

-Buenos días Doctor Cullen, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- dijo batiendo sus pestañas con una sonrisa coqueta…

¿Desde cuándo Rosa se había convertido en una coqueta con hombres casados? Si era lo más encantadora posible…

Desde que tu hermoso esposo anda suelto por el hospital… gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia, y no podía estar más de acuerdo…

Joder…

-Tenemos una cita con la Doctora Carmen- dijo sin más, agarrando mi cintura más posesivamente…

Quería tranquilizarme, lo sabía, pero era imposible con tanta lagarta suelta…

-¿Si?- dijo acercándose más a mi esposo- ¿Es para su hermana Alice?- la muy guarra ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia… Ahora sí que estaba tocándome la fibra asesina… y encima estaba hasta arriba de hormonas…

-Rosa- dije conociéndola a la perfección y Edward me miró burlón.

-¡Bella!- gritó de alegría, pero yo no estaba para simpatías…

-Yo soy la que tengo la cita- le corté- El Doctor Cullen y yo esperamos un hijo- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Oh…- dijo sin una pizca de gracia y su cara pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojos y blancos…- Aho… ahora mismo le digo a Carmen que están aquí- dijo con mucha educación.

Bien… sabía lo que le convenía.

-¿Era necesario?- susurró Edward en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

-Por supuesto, hay que enseñarle a estas lagartas quién manda aquí- dije sin apartar mi mirada de la "querida" Rosa.

- ¿Tú mandas?- dijo buscándome y me encontró… Lo miré con picardía y me acerqué para susurrarle…

-Por supuesto, yo tengo el mando- bajé mi mano a su miembro y lo toqué sin aviso, con mucha delicadeza- le guiñé el ojo y subí mi mano al mostrador.

-Joder…- gruñó por lo bajo- Eres imposible…- dijo besando mi cuello.

-Carmen os espera- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Gracias- contestó Edward.

-Ve tú, ahora mismo voy- dije ante la mirada atenta de Edward.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- alzó su perfecta ceja.

-Oh, nada- dije muy poco convincente y ni siquiera esperé a que Edward de fuera a la consulta.

-Rosa, más te vale que me escuches ahora porque no lo volveré a repetir- dije acercándome a su asqueroso rostro maquillado hasta el cansancio- El Doctor Cullen es mi esposo y espero que ni tú ni ninguna lagarta de por aquí se acerqué más de lo necesario de lo profesional, ¿está claro?- la chica me miraba horrorizada y yo sonreí de satisfacción. Miré a Edward y éste me miraba totalmente divertido.

-Eres mala- me susurró antes de besarme en los labios.

-Sólo defiendo lo mío- dije sin más antes de girarme a Rosa nuevamente- Divúlgalo por ahí, estás deseando- le guiñé un ojo y cogí a mi esposo de la mano y tiré para adentrarnos en la consulta de Carmen.

-Me gusta que te pongas así, pareces una gatita con uñas y dientes.

-Soy una gatita con uñas y dientes- le guiñé juguetonamente y dirigí mi mirada a la de Carmen- Buenos días, Carmen.

-Buenos días, hija- me dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y me besó en la mejilla- Doctor Cullen…- dijo ofreciéndole su mano y Edward la cogió gustoso.

-Carmen, tutéame- le guiñó el ojo y la mujer asintió un poco ruborizada.

Mi hombre causaba ese efecto en todas las mujeres…

Sonreí ante la idea.

-Claro, Edward- le sonrió y con la mano nos indicó que nos sentáramos- Bueno, ¿qué tal estáis?- dijo con su eterna sonrisa amable.

-Perfectamente bien- dije son una sonrisa cogiendo la mano de mi esposo.

-Vaya, al parecer el cotilleo era verdad- dijo observando nuestras manos.

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que me he convertido en la comidilla del hospital…- dije con una ceja alzada.

Muchas conversaciones entre Carmen y yo eran los constantes cotilleos de las enfermeras… No me gustaban, pero tenía que reconocer que a veces era gracioso…

-La verdad que haberte casado con el bombón Cullen- me miró y notó mi tensión- Sin ofender, ha causado todo eso- dijo divertida.

-Pensaba que sólo eran rumores- dijo Edward mirando a Carmen con incredulidad.

-Pues no, pero no tenéis que molestaros, el personal está demasiado aburrido como para no cotillear, es algo sin importancia.

-Si, claro, sin importancia, todas las féminas de este lugar quieren mis ojos sacados y mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata… joder…- susurré esto último y Edward y Carmen soltaron una carcajada- No tiene gracia…

-Si, si la tiene, al parecer vuestro pequeñín está jugando con tus hormonas- dijo feliz.

-No, la realidad sólo es una y es que me quieren ver atada a una cama- dije enfurruñada en mi abrigo.

-Todas hemos pasado por eso alguna vez- dijo convincente y en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Rosa por el interfono.

-_Carmen, el Doctor Cullen, padre, está aquí_- dijo con voz melosa…

-Si, hazlo pasar- colgó Carmen y nos miró con alegría- Al parecer nadie se quiere perder ver al pequeñín- los dos negamos contentos- Bien- dijo antes de que Carliste entrara en la consulta.

-Buenos días, Carmen- dijo Carliste con su perfecta educación.

-Buenas, Carliste- sonrió levantándose y se abrazaron ambos. Después de dirigió a mí- Bella, ve a ponerte la bata y en unos segundos podremos ver al bebé- dijo acariciando mi brazo y yo asentí contenta.

Me encaminé al baño mientras mi hombre, mi suegro y mi ginecóloga se iban a la habitación de al lado.

Me deshice del vestido, de las medias y del sujetador, tan sólo me quedé con el tanga y con los altos tacones…

Parecía una actriz porno lista para dar caña…

Me puse la bata y salí para dirigirme hacia la sala de las ecografías.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré de lleno con la mirada llena de lujuria de Edward, mirándome de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor y eso me encendió…

-Irresistible…- susurró tan bajito, que sólo yo podía escucharlo. Yo sólo le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, ahora jugaría yo…

-Soy toda tuya, no lo olvides- dije jugando un poco con su autocontrol y cómo me gustaba verlo tragar en seco…

-Bella- me llamó Carmen cortando la conversación caliente entre mi esposo y yo- ¿Estás lista?- me dijo Carmen conociendo mis nervios y la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por ver a mi hijo.

-Por supuesto- dije con una sonrisa sentándome en la camilla, por supuesto, con ayuda de mi esposo.

-Te matarás con esos tacones…- dijo mirando mis zapatos.

-Llevo años y años de práctica- dije segura.

-Carmen, esos tacones no son buenos para el bebé, ¿verdad?

Mierda… ¿Por qué se tenía que meter con mis queridos tacones?

A sí, ya… por jugar con fuego hace unos segundos…

-Edward, tranquilo, hasta al menos dos meses más puede ponérselos- dijo ahora seria- Por supuesto sin abusar señorita- me dijo a mí con cariño.

-Joder… tendré que soportarlo por más tiempo…- dijo demasiado alto y todos lo escuchamos.

Edward se empeñaba en que no me debería de poner tacones por más tiempo, diciendo que era malo para mi espalda o que simplemente podría caerme…

-No seas posesivo Edward, ya tendrá tiempo de lamentarse por no poderse poner ropa estrecha ni tacones- dijo sonriente y mi autoestima decayó cinco puntos al menos…

Sería un embarazo muy largo, pero lo haría por mi bebé, por supuesto. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento que me viera enorme, pero no me importaba.

Tener a mi hijo en mis brazos sería lo más maravilloso del mundo y de verdad que lo esperaba con ansias…


	23. Capítulo 23 Precioso

_**Capítulo 23: Precioso.**_

**Edward pov.**

Cuando mi hermosa esposa desapareció en dirección al baño, los tres, nos encaminamos hacia la sala de las ecografías y yo no dejaba de pensar en ella…

Vaya calentón de la hostia que tenía en estos instantes…

¿No se daba cuenta, ni siquiera un poquito, que me era irresistible no abalanzarme hacia ella y arrancarle la ropa de cuajo y hacerle el amor?

Su cuerpo ahora estaba más maduro, de eso no tenía la menor duda desde que la había visto por primera vez, después de todos estos años, en mi consulta, pero ahora, con el embarazo, estaba más irresistible que de costumbre…

Sus pechos estaban ligeramente más grandes y sobretodo muy sensibles… Su estrecha cintura, estaba ahora más torneada, formándose para acoger a mi pequeño hijo y sus piernas… Dios… no tenía palabras para describirla…

-Edward- me sacó Carmen de mis pensamientos.

-Dime, Carmen- le dije sonriente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Toma, estas vitaminas tienen calcio también, son nuevas- me dijo tendiéndome un bote de pastillas.

-Dos veces al día, ¿verdad?

-Si- me sonrió y se dispuso a conectar el monitor y a poner un papel limpio en la camilla- Hoy podremos ver, con suerte, el contorno de su carita y de su cuerpo- dijo mirando a mi padre y a mí con adoración.

-Mi nieto…- susurró papá con voz emocionada y yo le palmeé el hombro.

-Ey, que soy yo el que va a ser papá- dije emocionado y Carmen, al escuchar nuestra pequeña conversación, soltó una risilla.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, viendo a mi hermosa esposa con tan sólo una bata y con esos mortales tacones… Parecía una enfermera sexy en todo su esplendor…

-Irresistible…- susurré muy bajito, para que nadie se enterase de nada y ella, jugando como lo estaba haciendo desde esta mañana, me sonrió y me guiñó su precioso ojo con picardía, lo dicho, estaba jugando con fuego y se quemaría, no veía el momento para estar en casa y quitarle la ropa con un fuerte jalón y adentrarme en ella como un puto animal…

-Soy toda tuya, no lo olvides- dijo encendiéndome aún más y mi pequeño "Eddie" ya no era tan pequeño…

-Bella- la llamó Carmen y se lo agradecí en lo más íntimo, no podría soporta mucho más no abalanzarme hacia ella y hacerle el amor aquí mismo…- ¿Estás lista?

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa y la ayudé a sentarse en la camilla.

Y me fijé en esos mortales tacones, haciendo de esas piernas torneadas, perfectas…

Bien…

Ahora la jodería yo un rato, por el puto calentón de los cojones que tenía.

-Te matarás con esos tacones…- dije con malicia en mi voz, sabía que eran sus "queridos tacones" y mi querida locura también, gritó mi conciencia y no pude estar más de acuerdo.

-Llevo años y años de práctica- dijo teniendo razón, pero yo no me di por vencido…

-Carmen, esos tacones no son buenos para el bebé, ¿verdad?- dije mirándola irresistiblemente a la pobre mujer, tenía que usar todas mis armas de convicción.

-Edward, tranquilo, hasta al menos dos meses más puede ponérselos- dijo diciendo lo que no quería escuchar…- Por supuesto sin abusar señorita- yo me alegré sólo un poco, pero no pude evitar mi incomodidad…

-Joder… tendré que soportarlo por más tiempo…- dije muy alto y todos me miraron divertidos…

-No seas posesivo Edward, ya tendrá tiempo de lamentarse por no poderse poner ropa estrecha ni tacones- dijo convencida y la cara de Bella no tenía precio, sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero aún no estaba preparada para asumirlo, creo que nunca lo estaría…

-Te amo- me susurró y jaló del cuello de mi camisa para besarme ligeramente en los labios, ahí se fue por la borda todo el calentón que tenía, ahora sólo tenía amor por ella, amor por la mujer más hermosa y fascinante de todas.

-Venga, chicos- dijo empujando a Bella suavemente para que se tumbase en la camilla- Está frío- dijo señalando el gel de sus manos y mi preciosa mujer asintió feliz.

Dejó la bata que cayera en los laterales, con cuidado para que no se le viese nada y puso en su plano vientre el frío gel.

-Qué frío…- la piel se le puso de gallina y yo le acaricié su brazo para proporcionarle un poco de calor.

-Ahora relájate- dijo Carmen pasando el aparato por el vientre de mi esposa, encendió el monitor y pronto, los latidos de mi hijo se escucharon por toda la habitación.

-¿E… es s… su corazoncito…?- tartamudeó mi esposa y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, yo no estaba mucho mejor…

-Si, mira, es esta cosa tan pequeñita de aquí- dijo señalando el corazón de mi hijo y Bella enredó sus dedos en los míos.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y me palmeó el hombro.

-Está lleno de vida…- dijo mi padre muy emocionado a punto de llorar, en ese instante noté mi cara mojada, esta emocionado, por Dios era mi pequeño hijo…

-En efecto, Carliste, está lleno de vida, su corazoncito está perfecto, veremos su carita…- movió el aparato encima del vientre de Bella y en la pantalla apareció una carita diminuta con ambas manitas en su boca. Yo lo podía reconocer a la perfección, ahora me alegraba más que nunca haber hecho la especialidad de pediatría.

-Es hermoso…- Bella tocó la pantalla y automáticamente varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Lo es- dije con voz emocionada y le besé en la frente sin dejar de ver a mi hijo en la pantalla.

-Esta es su carita- dijo diciendo lo que yo ya sabía- Y parece que se está escondiendo…- sonrió y señaló sus manitas- Estas son sus manitas y esto, son sus piernas…- señaló dos diminutas piernecitas totalmente formadas y los cuatro nos quedamos mirando al monitor como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, mi hijo estaba sano, sonreí feliz y estreché entre mis brazos a la mujer que me daría la oportunidad de tener un hijo, sin dejar de mirar al monitor- Se está formando perfectamente, demasiado rápido para tu tiempo Bella, va a ser grande…- dijo mirándola con mucho cariño.

-¿Pero es eso un problema?- dijo mi pequeña mujer asustada, separándome de mí sólo un poco y yo le besé ligeramente en los labios para tranquilizarla.

-No, para nada Bella, sólo que sufrirás un poco más en el parto- dijo Carmen tranquila.

-Uf…- Bella puso una mueca muy graciosa y los tres soltamos una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, nacerá sano y bien- Carmen le besó en la mejilla a Bella maternalmente y se dirigió a nosotros- Doctores Cullen- dijo divertida- Mi paciente y yo necesitamos privacidad, tengo que ver a ese bebé más a fondo- dijo con una sonrisa y Bella se agarró a mí aún más. Carmen miró la desesperación de Bella y sonrió- Te puedes quedar tú si quieres Edward, no creo que haya nada que no hayas visto ya- Bella se ruborizó un poco y mi padre soltó una risilla.

-Por supuesto, después nos veremos- dijo abrazándome a mí y después se acercó a Bella- Gracias por llevar la vida de mi nieto en tu vientre- dijo acariciándole la mejilla y Bella sonrió.

-No podría ser feliz de otra manera- dijo con voz tierna Bella y besó las mejillas de mi padre antes de que éste se encaminase hacia fuera de la consulta.

-Adiós, Carmen- sonrió y nos miró por última vez con ternura antes de salir.

-Adiós, Carliste- dijo Carmen con una sonrisa mientras cogía un papel y dárselo a Bella- Toma- Bella lo cogió y se limpió todo el gel de su vientre- Saldré para que te quites la ropa interior, mientras recogeré las ecografías- le sonrió y acarició su pelo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Mi hijo…- susurró mi hermosa esposa y yo no pude más que besarla con amor y adoración.

-Gracias por darme un hijo Bella, te quiero más que a mi vida- le besé de nuevo y su mano fue hasta la mía para dejarla en su centro- Bella… gemí y ella sonrió sobre mis labios.

-Oh, vamos, necesito un poco de lubricación para que no me moleste el dichoso cacharro ese…- dijo mirando aquella cosa de plástico con odio. Yo sólo pude sonreír y acariciar su centro con suavidad. Tenía razón, el "pato" o dichoso cacharro ese, como ella decía, era un poco molesto si su zona estaba seca, la verdad era que yo estaba encantada de poder lubricar esa zona, pero mi amiguito no estaba de acuerdo…

Inmediatamente le quité el precioso tanga y lo guardé en mi pantalón.

-Eddie está despierto…- me dijo con voz pícara mirando el problema entre mis piernas y rápidamente me jaló hacia ella, hasta qua mi oído quedó en su boca- Cuando volvamos a casa te haré enloquecer… - me lamió el oído y sentí su líquido bajar por mis dedos…

Joder…

En ese puto momento llegó Carmen y tuve que separarme de ella con el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

-Mirad, se ve genial- dijo Carmen ajena a todo lo que había pasado aquí hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

-Es precioso o preciosa…- dijo Bella mirando la ecografía de nuestro hijo- ¿Cuándo podremos saber el sexo, Carmen?- dijo sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

-En un mes y medio con suerte- sonrió y se sentó en la silla que había a los pies de mi esposa. Se puso unos guantes blancos desechables y miró a Bella con ternura- Bella, querida, ahora tienes que relajarte, puede que te moleste al estar más sensible esa zona.

-Está bien- Bella cerró los ojos sin soltar mi mano y al cabo de los segundos los abrió- Ya estoy lista…- susurró y Carmen asintió.

Carmen cogió el "pato" y un gel para estimular la zona, y poco a poco lo introdujo en la pequeña cavidad de mi hermosa esposa.

Joder… yo sí que podía estimular esa zona…

-Vale, ya está dentro, ahora tengo que abrirlo Bella- dijo Carmen poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Bella.

-Vale- dijo tranquila y Carmen, muy despacio, abrió el instrumento y miró toda la cavidad.

-Estás perfectamente Bella- le sonrió y mi esposa me miró con una sonrisa- Ahora queda lo más incómodo, tengo que tocar la cabecita del bebé para ver si está en buena postura…- Bella asintió rápidamente y cómo me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le metiera esos dos dedos en su centro…

Carmen quitó el instrumento del cuero de Bella y miró con determinación hacia el sexo de mi esposa.

-Veo que los niveles de flujo están perfectos…- dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa pícara y los dos sonreímos como dos angelitos.

Oh, si, claro que estaban perfectos, de eso me encargaba yo todos los días… estuve a punto de decirle, pero me quedé callado.

Si supiera ella que habíamos acabado de tener un buen calentón como para tener flujo para ocho mujeres…

-Si te incomodo házmelo saber, pero piensa que será como un citología anual- dijo segura y Bella asintió convencida.

Carmen hizo su tarea y al cabo de los minutos de levantó quitándose los guantes y se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Se giró hacia nosotros y nos sonrió feliz.

-El bebé tiene la postura perfecta- anunció contenta y automáticamente abracé a mi nerviosa esposa.

-Está perfecto- volvió a decir y me besó en los labios- Te amo- me dijo y se levantó de la camilla con mucha alegría.

-Bueno, de momento no tengo que darte más consejos- dijo mirándonos a los ojos- Comer equilibradamente, no tener sustos ni disgustos y estar igual de feliz- nos sonrió.

Los dos asentimos y salimos hacia la consulta. Bella se fue hacia el baño para vestirse y yo me senté con Carmen en su mesa.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros, Edward, os lo merecéis- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Carmen- dije cuando Bella se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa, perfectamente vestida.

-Carmen, tengo una duda- dijo Bella sentándose y cogiendo las ecografías para ponerla en su regazo.

-Tú dirás- le sonrió y Bella le mostró su preciosa sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacer deporte?- yo la miré con una sonrisa, mi Bella jamás cambiaría…

-Si, pero a deporte se refiere a algo suave, como footing, yoga o pilates, nada más- dijo determinante y Bella asintió.

-Vale, no quiero coger mucho peso.

-Si, hablando de peso, ven, vamos a pesarte- dijo sonriente Carmen y Bella le cogió la mano que le ofrecía Carmen- 60 kilos- dijo Carmen y las dos volvieron a sentarse en sus asientos. Carmen lo anotó en el historial de Bella y nos sonrió- Has cogido dos kilos solamente, vas muy bien- nos guiñó un ojo- ¿Alguna duda más?- los dos negamos con la cabeza- Bien, te veré en un mes, pero si tienes alguna molestia o alguna duda no dudes en venir- se levantó y nosotros hicimos lo mismo- Aunque teniendo un médico en casa dudo mucho que te pase algo- nos sonrió y me estrechó la mano- Ya te preguntaré por tu esposa cuando te vea por los pasillos- me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió- Y a ti preciosa, espero verte pronto para ver a ese pequeñín- le tocó el vientre y Bella le besó en ambas mejillas.

Le ayudé a Bella a ponerse el abrigo y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, Carmen- nos despedimos y salimos de la consulta.

-Está creciendo perfectamente mi amor- me susurró y yo la abracé con mucho amor.

-Te amo princesa- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella me apretó más en su pequeño cuerpo.

-Estoy tan feliz Edward…- susurró con emoción.

-Y yo mi vida, jamás me imaginé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz y encima a tu lado- le besé en la frente y nos encaminamos hacia la salida del hospital.

-¿Comerás con tu padre, no?- dijo mirándome con pena.

-Si, tengo turno de tarde también, esta semana será agotadora por lo del viaje…- le dije exhausto y ella me dedicó su radiante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes mi amor, tengo asuntos pendientes para el nuevo proyecto que tenemos entre manos- me dijo profesional y cómo me ponía cuando se ponía en su papel…

-Vale, te amo hermosa- le besé en los labios, pero esta vez apasionadamente.

-Y yo a ti, te llamaré después- me besó y me acarició la línea de la mandíbula- Espero que ninguna leona te salte encima bombón- me dijo pícara y me guiñó un ojo.

Le cogí de la mano, para no besarla de nuevo o no respondería por mis actos eróticos y salimos al cálido clima de primavera.

-Mi amor- me llamó mientras dejaba el bolso en el asiento del copiloto- ¡Tendré a nuestro hijo en septiembre!- me dijo y yo lo sabía desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Si, ojalá que nazca en tu cumpleaños…- le dije deseoso.

**Bella pov.**

¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo iba a tener a mi hijo en mi cumpleaños? Sería horrible… aunque la verdad era que sólo quería tenerlo en mis brazos de una buena vez…

-No quiero cumplir mis 25 años entre dolores…- dije besando sus labios brevemente, pero él me agarró de la cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Ya sabes que no tienes por qué pasar dolor… no hay necesidad mi amor- me besó en la nariz.

-Edward me niego a no sentir a mi hijo nacer y encima quedarme inválida durante unas horas… No, gracias…- le besé en los labios y me metí dentro del coche.

Ya habíamos discutido sobre ponerme la epidural o no… el parto era doloroso y eso yo no iba a cambiarlo.

-No quiero verte sufrir, no sabes los gritos y la desesperación de la mujer pariendo… es algo tan desagradable…- dijo recordando seguro un parto.

-Mi amor- le cogí de la bata y le obligué a mirarme- Estarás conmigo- le sonreí- Sólo quiero tenerlo lo mejor posible sin ningún pinchazo de anestesia- cogí su nuca y lo besé de nuevo- Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, hoy viene el becario de este año.

-¿Becario? Vaya… un chaval joven, ¿no?- dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Si doctor Cullen, no tiene de qué preocuparse- le besé de nuevo sin profundizarlo, no podía perder más tiempo y seguir con el calentón que tenía…- Tengo mi propio Dios personal en casa- le guiñé un ojo y él me sonrió de lado.

-Te amo- me besó y cerró la puerta del coche con suavidad- Después te llamaré, ¿dónde comerás hoy?

-Con la duende- rio ante el mote- Tiene que contarme tendencias de moda…- suspiré hastiada y mi hombre soltó una carcajada- Me gusta la moda, pero no a ese extremo… está completamente loca… Quiere que renueve mi armario con ropa premamá… bastante tengo con soportar ponerme como una vaca…- dije envenenada.

-Aunque peses 200 kilos te amaré igualmente- adentró su cabeza en la ventana del coche y me besó suavemente.

-Si, claro…- bufé y él sonrió.

-No te exasperes, te amaré siempre preciosa, ten mucho cuidado, llámame cuando llegues- me besó una última vez antes de que yo arrancara el coche.

-Claro- le sonreí- Te amo guapo- le guiñé y él sonrió pícaramente- Tengo una sesión de sexo pendiente contigo machito- me pasé la lengua por los labios y emprendí la marcha, dejándolo con los ojos centelleantes de deseo. Sonreí.

Me dirigí a la oficina y en menos de veinte minutos estaba en la puerta del gran edificio. Decidí llamar a mi Dios personal para no preocuparlo.

-_Mi amor, ¿pasa algo?_- sentí cómo se movía.

-Ey, para y relájate- pareció tranquilizarse y sentí el ruido de su ropa al chocar con el sillón- Ya he llegado a la oficina, después te llamaré de nuevo, ¿vale?

-_Si, preciosa, espero que no te agobies mucho, ya sabes que no tienes por qué ir a trabajar y…_

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no quiero que te preocupes, estaré bien, te amo.

-_Y yo a ti preciosa_- me dijo ante de que colgara. Suspiré como una tonta y me adentré hacia el gran edificio.

-Buenos días- saludé a Bárbara que se encontraba en su puesto de recepción.

-Buenos días señorit…- miró mi dedo y se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida claramente. Sonreí- Señora…

-Cullen, señora Cullen- dije lo más orgullosa que pude y la dejé encajando los engranajes de su cerebro.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor y subí con algunos compañeros, aunque yo era su jefa, siempre los trataba como compañeros, excepto en ocasiones especiales.

-¡Bella!- gritó Eleazar y vino corriendo literalmente hacia mí, yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Eleazar-le dije mientras le abrazaba y él puso sus dos manos en mi vientre.

-¿Qué tal está mi sobrinito?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce y yo no pude más que carcajearme de él.

-Bien, eres tan tierno…- dije picándole y me sonrió vacilante.

-Ya sabes nena, cuando quieras…- dijo guiñándome un ojo y acariciándome el brazo con galantería.

-Bueno… podría cambiar drásticamente tus gustos…- dije pasando un dedo por su mandíbula y él me volvió a abrazar.

-No, gracias…- puso seguro cara de asco y yo solté una pequeña carcajada- Pero, mírate, estás guapísima- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Eso es porque me cuidan y me consienten demasiado…- dije recordando a mis Dios griego.

-Eso espero- me guiñó un ojo y me empujó suavemente hacia mi oficina.

-Buenos días señora Cullen- dijo Ángela y al parecer se había informado a la perfección de mi boda.

-Buenos días Ángela- le dije con una sonrisa y me adentré en mi despacho con Eleazar- Vaya…- dije mientras dejaba mi bolso y mi abrigo en el perchero, no sin antes sacar mi móvil- Veo que todo el edificio, menos la sin cerebro sabe que estoy felizmente casada- dije con una sonrisa sentándome en mi cómodo sillón.

-Si, bueno… yo divulgué un poco la noticia…- dijo inocente y yo me carcajeé.

-Está bien, gracias, supongo- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tenemos?- dije mirando los papeles encima de mi mesa.

-Pues comenzar el proyecto- dijo sonriente y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Ya?- dije alzando una ceja y él asintió- ¿No se supone que sería en unos meses?

-Si, pero quedaron tan encantados contigo que quieren comenzar cuanto antes y sólo te quieren a ti, sólo tú- dijo sonriente.

-Vaya…- dije pensativa- La verdad me va a venir de perlas…- dije tocando mi vientre.

-Si, ¿cuándo te darás de baja?

-Pues aún no lo sé… por Edward me hubiera dado de baja al día siguiente de saber la noticia, pero quiero terminar el proyecto antes de darme de baja- dije segura- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Tres meses, contando desde mañana.

-Bien… menos mal que tengo los bocetos- dije sonriente sacando las hojas de una carpeta.

-Son… son perfectos…- dijo maravillándose con los bocetos.

-Los hice mientras tomaba el sol en la isla… cuando tenía tiempo libre…- dije pícara y Eleazar soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya, vaya… al parecer nuestro Edward es apasionado.

-Ni te lo imaginas, es una puta bomba sexual- dije recordando sus labios, su cuerpo y cierta parte de su anatomía…

Decidí parar con mis pensamientos pecaminosos… mis hormonas no ayudaban en irme y tirarme a mi esposo en cualquier sitio…

-Menos mal que ya está casado…- dijo sonriente.

-Corta el rollo, es mío, búscate tú otro- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, espero que estés bien- me guiñó y se levantó- Hoy viene el becario- me recordó y yo asentí- Espero que hayan tenido buen gusto esta vez…- dijo recordando el becario del año pasado… no había sido profesional y encima quería tirarse a todo lo que tenía falda…

-Uf… ni me lo recuerdes…

-Bueno nena, te dejo, después vendré para presentártelo, por cierto, bonito anillo- dijo con su excelente sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-Lo sé- le guiñé y salió de mi despacho.

Habían pasado dos putas horas solamente, entre papeles, lápices y goma de borrar, y tenía un hambre que me moría…

Por Dios… ¿esto era normal? Había desayunado para tres personas…

Tu hijo va a ser grande… gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Señorita Cullen- sonreí inconscientemente- Su cuñada Alice está aquí.

-Hazle pasar Ángela- dije esperando a mi duende con una sonrisa.

-Bells- gritó y juro que cada vez estaba más enorme, pero igualmente hermosa.

-Hola enana- dije levantándome y abrazándome con un poco de dificultad por su enorme panza- Chiquitín…- acaricié suavemente su vientre y sentí que se movía- Oh Dios mío… ¿er… era eso una pat… patada?- dije alucinada mirando a la panza.

-Si- sonrió.

-Increíble…- dije besando sus mejillas y me dio olor de ¿pollo? Miré hacia abajo y Alice cargaba con una bolsa gigante- Dime que lo que tienes en esa bolsa es pollo, por favor…- dije arrebatándole la bolsa y leí mi tienda favorita de comida chatarra- Oh por Dios… ¿ES DE MISTER POLLO?- grité y ella asintió sonriente- Gracias enana- le abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y comencé a abrir todas las cajas.

-Anda come, tienes que alimentar a mi precioso sobrino bien- me sonrió y tocó mi vientre- ¿Cómo os ha ido en la ecografía?

La siguiente hora la pasamos discutiendo por quién se comía algo y robándonos la comida entre las dos, pero por supuesto conversando sobre mi cita con Carmen.

-Me ha dicho que será enorme- dije cogiendo patatas fritas.

-Normal, mi hermanito pesó 4 kilos y medio y yo dos solamente…

-Claro, así estás tan enana…- dije con una carcajada, pero cuando me di cuenta del principio de la frase me quedé callada…

Un momento… ¿4 kilos y medio? Por Dios…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no te ríes, no?- dijo mirándome con picardía.

-Joder enana… 4 kilos y medio… madre mía…

Seguí comiendo y me fijé que tan sólo quedaba una alita, la atrapé y Alice rodó los ojos…

-No es factible comer contigo enana…- dije antes de meterme en la boca la deliciosa alita con salsa barbacoa.

-Contigo menos, sólo estás de dos meses y mira cómo comes…- señaló los cartones vacíos y mi boca se puso en una perfecta "o".

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Si has sido tú la que te lo has comido todo- dije burlona y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Señora Cullen- dijo Ángela por el interfono y Alice me sonrió feliz- Eleazar y el becario están aquí, ¿les hago pasar?

-Un momento Ángela, ahora salgo yo- pulsé el botón para colgar y miré a Alice.

-Si, tienes los dientes manchados de salsa barbacoa…- dijo como si fuera obvio y yo salté literalmente del sillón y fui corriendo hacia el baño para cepillarme los dientes.

-Gracias Dios por darme esta mente tan prodigiosa…- dijo mirando al techo recordando su hazaña de traerme el dichoso cepillo de dientes al trabajo- Y menos mal que tienes baño en tu propio despacho, eres una consentida…- dijo sintiéndose ofendida.

-Al menos es sólo un baño, no un puto centro comercial de ropa y maquillaje- le sonreí y ella me sacó el dedo.

-Envidiosa- dijo besando mi mejilla y cogiendo su bolso- Me voy que el deber te llama- dijo con una mueca graciosa y yo me carcajeé de ella.

-¿Quién es la envidiosa ahora?- le saqué la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo, en un gesto totalmente infantil…

-Cuídate cuñadita- me guiñó y me abrazó suavemente- No le des mucha caña a mi pobre hermanito- dijo con voz pícara.

-Oh vamos, la caña me la da él…- me tapé la boca en cuanto lo dije…

¿Por qué carajo había dicho yo eso?

-¿Con que te la da él, no? Morbosilla- dijo sonriendo pícaramente con voz sensual y yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada.

-Ya sabes… es imposible negarse a sus encantos…- dije acompañándola a la puerta.

-Si, ya… verás cuando se te revolucionen las hormonas… querrás tirártelo o matarlo en menos de dos segundos…- me besó en la mejilla y le abrí la puerta, encontrándome con los ojos pícaros de Eleazar y con una mirada "encantadora", nótese el sarcasmo, al lado de él- Bueno nena, mañana te llamaré- me besó en la mejilla nuevamente y se dirigió con su elegante caminar- Adiós Eleazar- le guiñó y siguió su camino.

-Joder… si me gustaran las mujeres…- dijo mi pobre amigo anonadado con los andares tan elegantes de mi amiga.

-Cierra la boca Eleazar, se te cae la baba- le dije bajito para que nadie se enterase. Se recompuso inmediatamente y me sonrió.

-Bella, éste es el becario, James Wilson- dijo señalando al tipo rubio con penetrantes ojos azules.

-Un gusto- dije demasiado irritada y Eleazar me miró extrañado…

Ya… no sabía comportarme así de irritante con nadie, pero este tipo no me había gustado nada…

-Señorita Bella- dijo con voz profunda y me cogió la mano para besármela, pero yo lo paré enseguida.

-Señora Cullen- le dije señalando mi anillo y él me sonrió más ampliamente.

¿Era masoquista o gilipollas?

-Oh, ¿casada?- dijo con voz sin una pizca de sorpresa.

-Si- dije sin más y me dirigí hacia Eleazar- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro- me cogió del brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia mi despacho. Cerró la puerta tras de nosotros.

-¿Quién carajos es ese?

-Un becario, ya lo sabes- dijo mirando hacia el precioso paisaje que había detrás de mi como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

-Eso ya lo sé, no soy gilipollas- me estaba encabronando y gravemente…

-Ey, para con las hormonas mujer- dijo mirándome con tranquilidad- Ése- dijo señalando hacia la puerta- Es un gilipollas, lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerle las pruebas porque es el hijo del señor Andrew…- suspiró.

-¿¡Qué!- dije muy irritada.

-Si, Bella, tendremos que soportarlo unos meses… para que aprenda.

-¿Y por qué carajo no va a la facultad y aprende allí? Es lo que hemos hecho todos, joder- dije ahora muy encabronada.

-Es simple, es un niñito de papá, así que habrá que soportarlo- dijo acercándose a mí- Le daremos todo el trabajo estresante, de eso me ocuparé yo- me guiñó y me abrazó con mucho cariño- No quiero que te alteres por un niñato de mierda, no es bueno para tu salud- y suspiré y lo apreté más contra mí.

-Tienes razón, gracias Eleazar- le sonreí- Pero no me puedo creer que el señor Andrew tenga un hijo como ese… con lo buena persona que es…- suspiré de nuevo y me aparté de él- Ahora hazle pasar…- indiqué con mi barbilla, señalando hacia la puerta.

-Tranquila- me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo me senté en mi sillón y puse mi mejor sonrisa, ahora iba a ser la jefa falsa…- Entra James- le dejó sitio para que pasará y el muy imbécil me sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo como si no supiera nada.

Bien… quería jugar, pues yo le daría el juego que necesitaba…

-En absoluto- le sonreí y él ensanchó la sonrisa. Imbécil…- Estamos muy orgullosos que el hijo del señor Andrew sea nuestro becario de este año, pero no entiendo una cosa- dije mirando esos ojos de hielo.

-Dígame- me sonrió de nuevo y vaya asco que le estaba cogiendo a esa puñetera sonrisa…

-Si es el hijo del señor Andrew…- él asintió- ¿Por qué es becario? Hasta donde sabemos tiene bastante capital y acciones como para tener millones de oficinas- dije segura y él volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno… digamos que mi padre me está poniendo a prueba… acabo de terminar la carrera y quiero hacer mi proyecto en esta compañía, es muy famosa y sin duda, mi currículo se inflará con ello.

Bueno… era listo el gilipollas, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que su estancia aquí sea un camino de rosas…

-Vaya…- fingí sorpresa- No me lo esperaba en absoluto- dije con la sonrisa más falsa de toda mi vida y pude observar a Eleazar conteniendo una fuerte carajada con tos…

-Si, entonces… ¿qué tengo que hacer?- Bien, la pregunta del millón.

Ahora era mi turno de jugar…

-¿Ves este montón de papeles?- señalé el enorme montón de folios que había encima de mi mesa, él asintió y por primera vez sin sonrisa.

Bien… ahora nos íbamos entendiendo…

-Son los proyectos que nos han mandado para hacer- intervino Eleazar- Pero esta compañía tan sólo realiza los proyectos que sean importantes en primer lugar y luego, si hay tiempo, realizamos los siguientes- dijo profesional- Tienes que ver el área disponible y el estado de la misma- le sonrió falso y yo por primera vez sonreí sinceramente. Cómo me gustaba Eleazar… podía ser tan bueno como el pan, pero tan malo como un demonio- Ahora si nos disculpas, vete a la sala de becarios con esto- señaló la gigantesca montaña de papeles- Quiero esos proyectos en mi mesa en una hora.

-¿Una hora?- exclamó mirando el montón de proyectos y yo sonreí.

-Si- le dije al tal James y cogió todos los proyectos y salió de mi despacho, no sin antes dedicarme otra de sus asquerosas sonrisas…

Iban a ser unos meses muy largos…


	24. Capítulo 24 Dulzura y rudeza

_**Capítulo 24: Dulzura y rudeza… **_

**Bella pov.**

-Eres el mejor- le dije a Eleazar levantándome de mi sillón para abrazarle.

-Bueno… se merece tragar mierda como todos lo hemos hecho- dijo retirando el pelo de mi cara y poniendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo emocionado y yo me separé un poco de él.

-¿Sorpresa?- dije ilusionada, él sabía cuánto me gustaban las sorpresas, pero sin ser excesivas.

-Si- dijo asintiendo y yo le sonreí- Vamos, lo tengo en mi despacho- dijo antes de besar mi frente y coger mi mano para salir fuera de mi despacho.

Nos encaminamos hacia su despacho, que estaba justo al lado del mío, y me puso las dos manos en mis ojos.

-No puedes ver nada- susurró emocionado y yo asentí.

Sentí el "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse y me destapó los ojos, viendo la preciosa sorpresa…

-No puede ser…- susurré mientras me acercaba a la mesa y tocaba con un cuidado extremo la cabecita del peluche…

-Lo es… te dije que lo conseguiría…- dijo seguro con una sonrisa, yo no podía dejar de mirar al peluche…

-Pero… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?- dije cogiendo el delicado osito blanco, con mis iniciales en cada pata… y con una carita adorable…

-Eso no te lo puedo decir…- dijo acariciando mi brazo.

-Pero, es… es mi osito Eleazar…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos… joder… las hormonas estaban jugando con mi cuerpo… pero era la verdad…

Hace muchos años, cuando mis padres murieron, sólo tenía ese osito de peluche, que mi madre me había regalado de pequeña… Todo él me recordaba a ella, incluso su olor…

-Shhh, no quiero que llores pequeña- me abrazó y me besó en ambas mejillas- Sabía que en esta etapa de tu vida querrías tenerlo- me dijo sabio y era la pura verdad.

-Pensaba que jamás lo vería de nuevo…- dije aspirando el dulce olor que desprendía el peluche.

-Pues aquí lo tienes, la verdad que me ha costado todo un sacrificio, he tenido que restaurarlo y limpiarlo- dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo apreté más contra mí.

-Gracias- sollocé y él me besó en la frente tranquilizándome.

-Ahora podrá dormir con tu hijo- dijo posando ambas manos en mi vientre y yo sonreí feliz.

-Gracias- le sonreí más anchamente y me separé un poco de él para dejar el hermoso peluche encima de la mesa y vi un paquete enorme…- ¿Y eso?

-Un regalo par ti, espero que no te lo hayan regalado ya…- dijo en un suspiro y yo sólo pude sonreír.

Me tendió el paquete y lo abrí…

-Me encanta…- dije muy emocionada al ver la sillita para el coche en la que iría mi hijo- Gracias- le besé en las mejillas y le sonreí feliz.

-Uff- soltó todo el aire de golpe- Menos mal que aún no lo tienes…

-No… la verdad que aún me faltan muchas cosas…- dije pensando en todo lo que le haría falta a mi bebé.

-Bueno… entonces no te enfadarás por esto…- dijo alejándose de mí para coger otro paquete aún más enorme que el anterior…

-Eleazar…- le advertí, pero su carita de corderito a medio morir me convenció… Alice manipulaba a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor, haciéndoles esas carantoñas que tanto se pegaban…

Cogí el paquete y lo puse encima de la mesa para poder abrirlo.

Había de todo…

Desde ropita hasta tetillas de todos los tamaños posibles para el biberón.

-Es mi cheque bebé- dijo ilusionado y yo me abalancé hacia él.

-Gracias tito Eleazar- dije con una sonrisa apretándolo contra mi cuerpo y él se separó un poco de mí y me miró.

-¿Acaso quieres que yo…?- dijo acertando de lleno y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Su mirada estaba totalmente brillante…

-Si, quiero que seas el padrino y tío de mi hijo- dije convencida y él me abrazó con mucha suavidad.

-Gracias preciosa- me besó en la frente y me sonrió.

-Esperaba decírtelo más adelante, pero sabes que soy demasiado impaciente para esas cosas- le sonreí burlona y él asintió.

-Son las…siete de la tarde…- dijo mirando su reloj de diseñador- Se me ha ido el santo al cielo, el becario debería de haber terminado hace una hora…

-No lo acobardes tanto…- dije con voz melosa- Recuerda que es el hijo del señor Andrew…- dije recordándole las mismas palabras y él suspiró- Oh vamos, sabes que lo odio tanto como tú, pero hoy nada ni nadie van a amargarme el día…

-Eso espero- me guiñó y me besó en la mejilla- Vete a casa, ya termino yo de revisar lo que ha hecho el "becario"- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-No es justo, y te ayudo- hice el amago de salir del despacho, pero él me cogió del brazo.

-No, te irás a casa ahora a descansar, bastante has tenido hoy- dijo demandante- Ahora te ayudaré a llevar todo esto al coche- señaló los preciosos regalos que me había hecho- Y te irás a casita- me guiñó y yo sólo pude asentir.

-Está bien, eres peor que Edward…- susurré y él soltó una carcajada- Pero te debo un día de trabajo.

-Dirás horas… y no, no me debes nada- dijo cogiendo la enorme bolsa con el nombre de Nanos, mi tienda favorita de ropa de bebés, y cogió mi cintura, mientras yo cogía mi hermoso peluche y lo apretaba contra mi pecho.

Salimos al pasillo y saludamos a Ángela antes de entrar en mi despacho.

-Me alegro de que Edward también te ponga límites, eres una cabezona- me dijo con dulzura y yo lo miré mientras apagaba mi ordenador.

-No te metas con una mujer embarazada, ¿tienes idea de cómo tengo las hormonas ahora mismo?- dije encarándolo y él se puso blanco negando con la cabeza- Así me gusta- le sonreí triunfal y cogí el abrigo y el bolso.

-Anda vamos…- susurró y salimos del despacho, encontrándonos de lleno con el "querido becario"…

-Señora Cullen, Eleazar…- dijo con una educación fingida y yo sonreí de igual manera.

-Te quiero en mi despacho ahora- dijo la voz demandante de mi amigo sin subir el volumen de su voz.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo inocente y uf… a Eleazar le estaba tocando la fibra…

-Si, eres un puto vago que no sabe valorar lo que tiene- dijo alzando un poco la voz, provocando que Ángela levantara su cabeza de los papeles que tenía en sus manos…- Ahora si nos disculpas… espérame en mi despacho- dijo empujándome con suavidad hacia el ascensor.

Miré hacia atrás y pude darme cuenta la asquerosa sonrisa que tenía el tal James en su cara, y ni que hablar de sus penetrantes ojos fríos como el hielo…

Giré mi cabeza y me prometí buscar información sobre el tío ese… no me gustaba nada y la verdad que no me tragaba su "interés" por mejorar su experiencia laboral…

-Imbécil…- susurró Eleazar cuando estábamos dentro del ascensor- Juro que si no fuera el hijo de quién es le hubiera metido un puñetazo en su arrogante cara por mirarte de esa manera…- dijo más para sí que para mí…

¿Cómo? ¿Qué me estaba mirando? Eso ya lo sabía… pero, ¿qué manera?

-Eleazar- le puse una mano en el brazo y él me miró- No quiero que te sofoques por alguien que no merece tu importancia- dije segura y él me miró con dulzura.

-Bella no quiero que te mire como si fuera a poseerte o algo… es un mierda, que lo único que le interesa es tirarse a todo lo que tenga dos tetas y un buen culo…

-¿Tengo un buen culo?- dije para aligerar el ambiente y lo conseguí.

-Créeme cuando te digo que eres demasiado ingenua para ti misma…- dijo justo antes de que sonara la campanita del ascensor, anunciando que habíamos llegado a la planta baja.

-A mí tampoco me gusta y lo sabes, averiguaré que está tramando…

-No, lo averiguaré yo, tú estate tranquila, no quiero que te alteres- me besó en la frente y emprendimos de nuevo nuestro camino hacia los aparcamientos.

-Hasta mañana señora Cullen, Eleazar…- dijo la voz monótona de Bárbara y los dos dijimos un "hasta luego".

Salimos a la fría noche y nos encaminamos rápidamente a mi coche.

-Espero que la sillita te sirva- me sonrió y miró los asientos traseros de mi querido Audi mientras se dirigía hacia el maletero para guardar las cosas.

-Claro que servirá, intuyo que la has escogido exacta para mis bebés- dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió, sabiendo que me refería a mi hijo y a mi coche.

-Por supuesto, no podría ser de otra manera- dijo cerrando el maletero suavemente- Mañana te veré, no me fio de ese dejándolo solo en mi despacho- me besó en la frente y acarició mi vientre- Adiós pequeñín- dijo con voz dulce y yo sonreí más anchamente.

-Hasta mañana- le besé en la mejilla y me metí en el coche.

Vi cómo se alejaba Eleazar y decidí llamar a Edward, lo extrañaba demasiado… y además le dije que lo llamaría más tarde…

-Hola mi vida- dije contenta y pude oír el suspiro por parte de Edward.

-_Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estáis?_- sentí cómo se sentaba.

-Perfectamente bien, te echamos mucho de menos…- dije mientras tocaba mi vientre.

-_Bueno… espero estar en casa lo antes posible… ha sido un día de locos…_- dijo cansado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dije asustada y él enseguida me tranquilizó.

-_No, para nada, es que ha habido muchas urgencias de accidentes…_

-Oh…- fue lo único que pude decir.

-_Ten mucho cuidado Bella, hay demasiados locos por ahí sueltos…_

-Si, no te preocupes, mi día ha sido divertido, aunque un poco desesperante…- le dije recordando al imbécil de James…

-_No quiero que te alteres por nada…_

-No lo haré, te lo prometo, ¿cuándo sales?

-_En un par de horas, todavía me queda una operación y pasar a visitar a mis pacientes…_

-Debes estar agotado…

-_Si, pero tengo muchas ganas de verte princesa, no dejo de pensar en ti._

-Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti cariño- dije con una sonrisa- ¿Te apetece pastel de berenjenas para cenar?

-_No quiero que hagas nada…_- y volvemos a lo mismo…

-Edward, ¿tengo que decir de nuevo mi frase eterna?

-_No, pero estarás cansada_.

-No tanto como tú, dime, ¿te apetece?

-_Nada me gustaría más que estar a tu lado comiendo ese rico pastel_- dijo con voz alegre.

-Vale, entonces te veré pronto- dije ilusionada.

-_Si, ¿dónde estás ahora?_

-En el coche, voy de camino al supermercado.

-_Vale, ten cuidado._

-Si, te amo mucho amor.

-_Y yo a ti princesa._

Colgué y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más enorme, cuánto lo amaba…

Puse en marcha el coche y me encaminé hacia el supermercado.

Cuando entré al supermercado, el olor a fresas se hizo latente en mi nariz y lo seguí como Homer Simpson sigue el olor de la carne…

Mi antojo por las fresas parecía una obsesión…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos por llegar al estante de las fresas y coger como cinco kilos, cuando choqué con un cuerpo menudo…

-Perdone.

-¿Bella?- dijo la voz de ¿Esme?

Miré hacia su cara y si, era mi preciosa suegra.

-¡Esme!- la abracé y ella me correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estáis hija?- dijo tocando mi vientre con suavidad y yo me separé un poco de ella.

-Estupendamente, este pequeñín va a conseguir que se me ponga la cara como una fresa- dije con humor y Esme sonrió feliz.

-A sí que fresas, ¿no?

-Si… nada más olerlas me entran ganas de comer kilos y kilos de fresas…- Esme soltó una carcajada y yo la miré extrañada.

-No me mires así, ya te dije que tu embarazo sería muy parecido al mío, Edward sólo quería fresas…

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? Estabas embarazada de Alice y Edward a la vez- ella asintió.

-Si, pero ahora mi teoría queda cerrada, era Edward el que quería comer nada más que fresas…- dijo segura.

-Bueno… tiene su lógica- le sonreí- Por cierto, gracias por comprarme esa enorme caja de fresas, Edward no se creía que yo fuera a tener mi primer antojo y encima de fresas- le sonreí.

-Si, se lo dije por propia experiencia- me sonrió maternalmente- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Genial- dije totalmente convencida- No se ha podido mejorar en nada.

-¿Y mi nieto?- dijo tocando de nuevo mi vientre.

-Está perfectamente, mira- dije sacando las ecografías del bolso.

-Es precioso- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Oh, Bella, soy tan feliz- dijo abrazándome y de repente me soltó con suavidad- Aunque en la próxima ecografía quiero estar yo, ¿me llamarás para acompañarte?

-Claro que si- le sonreí y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Me contó Carliste cómo te fue en la consulta de Carmen, estaba muy emocionado y yo muerta de envidia- me sonrió y yo sonreí también.

-No deberías, tú serás la próxima que nos acompañe, te lo prometo- le besé en la mejilla y me separé de ella- Tengo prisa, tengo un pastel de berenjenas pendiente para mi marido- dije seria y ella sonrió aún más.

-Mmmm consientes demasiado a Edward…

-La verdad no es nada para lo que él me consiente a mí- le sonreí y ella asintió.

-Espero verte pronto hija, cuídate- me besó maternalmente en la frente y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Avancé con una sonrisa por los pasillos, hasta llegar al área de la frutería y deleitarme con el dulce olor de las fresas…

-Uhmmm…- susurré levándome una a la boca, no lo pude evitar…

Cogí una buena bolsa y la llené hasta los topes, hice lo mismo con tres bolsas más, no sé cuántos kilos eran… pero me daba igual…

Me acerqué a los plátanos e hice lo mismo, y así compré un poco de todo.

Me acerqué al chico que pesaba la fruta y abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que las fresas pesaban unos seis kilos…

Joder…

Daba lo mismo, me las iba a comer igual…

Cogí de todo lo necesario hasta llenar el carro completamente, la verdad hacía falta una buena compra en casa desde que nos habíamos ido de luna de miel…

Me acordé de las chuches que le prometí a Yuna y aproveché para comprarlas, al igual que una camita más grande, ya que la pobre parecía crecer por horas… y un collar nuevo de cadena, más formal y más serio que el que tenía ahora, pero que lo necesitaría mas adelante y por último su pienso.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo de los chocolates y compré de todos los colores, formas y texturas posibles… me iba a poner como una cerda, lo sabía, pero me daba exactamente igual, tenía ansias por comer cosas dulces…

Y por último cogí diez tarrinas de helados Ben & Jerry´s, de Cookie Dough, mi favorito… y el de Edward por supuesto, y me decanté por otra de chocolate con brownie…

Media hora después, esperando a que la multitud de dispersara y pagase sus compras, pude salir con mi carro en mano hacia los aparcamientos.

Saqué todas las bolsas y la puse en el amplio maletero, aunque ahora era enano con todas las cosas que había metido Eleazar en él… hasta tuve que meter algunas en los asientos traseros…

Increíble…

Me senté en el cómodo asiento y arranqué el motor suavemente.

Después de un atasco de narices, llegué a casa en una hora, camino que solía hace en 10 minutos…

Si… estaba jodidamente cabreada…

Aparqué metiendo las marchas más bruscamente de lo necesario y me cabreé aún más por tratar así a mi preciado Audi…

Cogí las bolsas, que por cierto, pesaban un huevo, y salí pisando fuerte hacia el ascensor, no sé cómo coño podía con todas las bolsas, pero ahí estaba… Con todas las bolsas cogidas en ambas manos, mi bolso colgado en mi hombro y las llaves en la punta de mis dedos, listas para abrir la puerta…

Si… todo un puto show…

Abrí la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y tiré las bolsas en cualquier lugar, ganándome un ladrido por parte de Yuna.

-Hola mi amor- mi cabreo disminuyó considerablemente al tocar el suave pelo de la perrita, era tan adorable…- ¿Tienes hambre?- ella me lamió la cara y supe mi respuesta…

Primero me quité los zapatos y cogí los helados y todas las cosas frías para que no se descongelasen.

Lo metí todo en su sitio y me extrañé por el poco tiempo que había tardado en colocar la compra.

-Toma princesa- le dije a Yuna mientras dejaba su cuenco nuevo en el suelo con carne para perros mezclada con el pienso.

Le sonreí y me giré para hacer la cena.

Pelé las berenjenas y las corté en rodajas finas, dejándolas en un escurridor en fregadero mientras se calentaba el aceite. Cogí la harina y decidí hacer también una deliciosa tarta tres chocolates, la favorita de Edward…

Cogí la Thermomix y puse el primer chocolate para hacerse.

-Gracias Alice por comprarme esta maravilla- susurré mientras miraba como el aparato ese cocinaba solo.

Pasé las berenjenas por la harina y las eché a la sartén con el aceite caliente. Mientras se hacía, cogí de la nevera el jamón york y el queso en lonchas y cogí el cacharro donde haría el pastel.

La siguiente media hora fue montar bases de berenjenas, jamón york y queso, a la vez que terminaba la tarta y la dejaba enfriar.

Cogí el queso rallado y lo esparcí por encima del pastel y lo metí en el horno.

Contenta con el resultado, me fui a la habitación y me desvestí completamente para darme una ducha reparadora, no quería que Edward me viera tan cansada, tenía que guardar fuerzas para él, se lo merecía.

Mientras me estaba duchando me acordé de Rose y de Emmett…

Esos dos estaban en su segunda luna de miel por el acontecimiento de su embarazo y era imposible pillarles con el móvil encima… Aun así decidí llamarles, a ver si había suerte…

-_¿Bella?- _dijo la somnolienta voz de Rosalie…

Oh, joder… ¿qué hora sería en España ahora mismo? Miré al reloj que colgaba justo encima de la puerta y calculé rápidamente, serían las diez de la mañana…

Joder…

-Rose te llamaré más tarde, perdona por haberte despertado- hice el amago de colgar, pero ella me calló abruptamente.

-_Dime que mi precioso sobrino está bien_- dijo asustada y sabía que no se enfadaría por haberla despertado…

-Perfectamente bien, esperando para escuchar la voz de su tía- dije con una sonrisa y ella soltó una pequeña risilla.

-_Me alegro, pensaba que había pasado algo… no es normal que llames a las diez de la mañana…_- dijo bostezando…

-Rose no es por nada, pero aquí son las 9 y media de la tarde…

-_Oh, joder… cierto…_- sentí cómo se levantaba.

-¿Cómo estás?

-_Si te digo que esta luna de miel fue mejor que la primera, ¿te lo creerías?_- dijo con voz feliz y yo sonreí de nuevo.

-Si- dije acordándome de mi hombre de ojos verdes…- Me siento igual que tú cada día que pasa…

-_Espero que mi cuñadito te esté tratando bien y que esté mirando que estés embarazada y que tenga cuidado con saciar sus instintos carnales y que…-_ la corté.

-Rose créeme cuando te digo que soy yo la ninfómana- dije segura y ella soltó una carcajada…

-_Oh_- exclamó muy alto- _Nuestra Bellita se desfasa con el matrimonio…_- gritó y tuve que apartarme el móvil de la oreja…- _Eres una morbosilla…_- dijo con voz pícara…

Oh no… otra vez no… era la segunda persona que me decía eso en menos de cuatro horas…

_-¿Quién es la morbosilla?-_ escuché a Emmett con voz somnolienta…

-Rosalie Cullen ni se te ocurra decir que estás hablando conmigo…

-_Es Bella…_- dijo ignorando mi súplica y de nuevo tuve que apartarme el móvil de la oreja al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Emmett…

Joder… esto iba cada vez peor…

-Pasadlo bien…- dije sin tener más nada que decir…

-_No tanto como tú_- fue lo último que escuché antes de colgar…

-Madre mía…- susurré saliendo de la ducha y me pegué un susto de muerte al ver a Edward justo al lado de mí mirándome burlón… -Joder…- grité y él atrapó mi cintura mojada y me sonrió de lado…

**Edward pov.**

Me estaba quitando los guantes, el gorro y la bata desechable cuando mi padre salió tras de mí.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla hijo, felicidades, ese niño sobrevivirá gracias a ti- dijo emocionado mientras me abrazaba.

-He tenido al mejor maestro- le dije con una sonrisa cansada y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Acababa de operar a un niño de tres años que se había involucrado en un accidente de tráfico por culpa de su madre, que se había saltado un "stop" y había chocado frontalmente con un camión…

-No tengo las mismas noticias para la madre…- dijo en un profundo susurro de tristeza y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos…

-¿Estás diciendo que ha muerto?- dije con los ojos como platos y él asintió- Pero si la estaban operando de inmediato y parecía todo un éxito la operación…

-Hubo una hemorragia interna que fue imposible controlar…- dijo mientras me apretaba el hombro en señal de apoyo…

-Joder…- susurré agotado.

-No te preocupes por el niño, al parecer su padre viene de camino con su mujer…

Madre mía… ese niño tendría que soportar a una mujer que era su madre, con tan sólo tres años…

Inconscientemente me acordé de mi morena con ojos chocolates…

Me moriría si algo le pasase…

-No le ocurrirá nada- mi padre me sacó de mis aterradores pensamientos…- Bella no es imprudente al volante y lo sabes.

-No puedo evitar comparar la situación…

En ese momento sonó el móvil de mi madre e inmediatamente lo cogió.

-Hola cariño- dijo mi padre sonriente.

Era mi maravillosa madre.

-Si, está aquí conmigo- hizo una pausa- Vale te pongo con él- tapó el móvil y me sonrió- Es tu bella madre- dijo antes de pasarme el móvil y yo me temí lo peor…

-¿Está bien, verdad?- dije asustado y mi padre intentó tranquilizarme.

-_Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?_- dijo irónica- _Si te refieres a tu mujer… está perfectamente bien, acabo de estar con ella_- el suspiro que salió de mi boca fue tal que mi madre se rio a carcajadas.

-No te rías mamá, esa mujer será mi muerte con los excesos que hace…

-_No seas exagerado… eres igualito a tu padre… hombres…_- suspiró- _No hace ningún exceso, es normal que quiera trabajar…_

-No tiene necesidad y lo sabes.

-_Si, pero Bella es muy independiente, deberías de saberlo…_- claro que lo sabía…

-Si…- dije sin poder decir nada más…

-_Sólo habla de ti y de lo feliz que está a tu lado hijo_- una enorme sonrisa de felicidad surcó mi cara.

-Soy inmensamente feliz mamá- ella soltó un suspiro feliz- Por cierto, ¿dónde la has visto?

-_En el supermercado._

-¿Qué hacía allí?

-_Pues… ¿comprar?_- dijo irónica de nuevo y yo rodé los ojos- _Aunque de eso hace dos horas, ya se iba para casa, así que tranquilo._

-¿Dos horas? Madre mía… mamá mañana te llamaré, estoy deseando salir del hospital, llevo todo el día aquí…

-_Hablaré con tu padre para que no abuse de ti hijo_- mi madre siempre tan atenta conmigo, defendiéndome con uñas y dientes…

-No mamá, se lo debo por las dos semanas de vacaciones- ella suspiró.

-_Ya… pero necesitas más tiempo para tu esposa…_

-Lo sé e intentaré quitarme todas las guardias poco a poco.

-_Eso espero, cuídate hijo y cuídala, pásame con tu padre._

-Está bien mamá, adiós, te quiero.

-_Y yo a ti._

Le tendí el móvil a mi padre y esperé a que hablara con mi madre.

-Tu madre quiere salir para ir a cenar a un restaurante chino- dijo con una sonrisa quinceañera y no pude más que reírme…

-Nunca cambiará… me alegro de que os vaya tan bien papá, enserio, espero estar con Bella igual de bien dentro de veinte años…- papá me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Eso es fácil hijo, quiérela mucho y consiéntela en todo lo que puedas, es un consejo sabio- se separó de mí y me guiñó un ojo- Anda vete a casa, Bella estará desesperada…

-Si, gracias papá- le sonreí y le di un abrazo a modo de despedida.

-Mañana tenemos el congreso, así que tendrás que estar aquí sobre las siete de la mañana, ¿vale?

-Si…- dije sin ningún ánimo y él me sonrió.

-Tranquilo hijo, sólo será esta semana- me abrazó de nuevo y se alejó hacia el ascensor.

Yo revisé rápidamente a cada uno de mis pacientes y me dirigí a mi despacho para quitarme la bata y coger mi abrigo y mi maletín.

Salí del hospital y me dirigí con rapidez hacia mi Volvo, sólo quería llegar a casa y estar con mi preciosa mujer.

Llegué en unos putos cuarenta y cinco minutos gracias al jodido atasco que había…

Aparqué rápidamente y pude observar el coche de Bella aparcado en su lugar correspondiente, sonreí feliz.

Subí en el ascensor y metí las llaves en la cerradura con prisa.

-Hola mi vida- grité un poco alto para que me pudiera escuchar, pero tan sólo me contestó el pitido el horno, avisando que la cena ya estaba lista.

Dejé el abrigo y el maletín encima del sofá y entré en la cocina, viendo a la pequeña Yuna durmiendo en ¿una cama nueva?

La acaricié y me lamió la cara y se volvió a dormir.

Apagué el horno y lo abrí, oliendo el delicioso pastel. Me levanté y pude darme cuenta de la apetitosa tarta de tres chocolates que descansaba encima de la encimera, sonreí de nuevo y la toqué para averiguar si ya estaba lista para enfriarse. Y así fue, por lo que la metí en la nevera y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Pude escuchar la voz de Bella desde el baño…

-Rose créeme cuando te digo que soy yo la ninfómana- Escuché a mi bella esposa desde detrás de la puerta… No pude más que sonreír…

Ninfómana… ya claro… pues entonces yo estaba enfermo porque sólo quería hacerle el amor en todos lo lados de todas las formas posibles…

Podía ver su cara de pervertida y eso me encendió de manera casi involuntaria…

-Rosalie Cullen ni se te ocurra decir que estás hablando conmigo…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué se refería…? Al parecer estas dos estaban teniendo una conversación demasiado caliente…

-Pasadlo bien…- dijo con voz tímida…

Sin duda me había perdido de algo…

Decidí entrar con cuidado para no asustarla y la vi saliendo de la ducha con su perfecto cuerpo desnudo…

Dios…

Sus pechos parecían crecer incontroladamente y ni que hablar de sus caderas… estaban un poco más anchas, pero deliciosamente irresistibles…

Y sus piernas… joder… con esos tacones eran para una parada cardiaca, pero mojadas… eran para morirte feliz…

-Madre mía…- susurró y dio un salto por el susto que le había causado mi cuerpo pegado al suyo… -Joder…- gritó asustada y no pude resistirme más y la cogí de la cintura…

-Lo siento por haberte asustado ninfómana…- le dije antes de atrapar sus calientes labios entre mis dientes y ella gimió incontroladamente…

-No me digas que has escuchado toda la conversación…- dijo mirándome con horror…

-Puede que un poquito- le dije cogiéndola en peso y ella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura- Me gusta que seas una ninfómana…- estampó sus labios en los míos y yo gemí en respuesta…

Desde esta mañana tenía ganas de enterrarme en ella como un puto animal… ahora mismo no había nada de delicadeza y dulzura en mi cuerpo… tan sólo quería sexo y más sexo con la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo…

-Fóllame- dijo sin el menos pudor y yo cumplí sus órdenes…

Me deshice rápidamente del estorboso pantalón y del bóxer y los bajé de un tirón, ella se encargó de mi jersey y mi camisa y las tiró en cualquier lugar del baño.

-Eres irresistible…- le dije antes de adentrarme en ella de un solo empujón…

Bella enterró sus perfecta uñas en la piel de mi espalda y gimió audiblemente…

-No quiero que tengas ninguna delicadeza conmigo esta noche, sólo házmelo fuerte y duro…- su voz no podía ser más erótica y mi cuerpo empujó contra el suyo incontroladamente, dejándola encima de la encimera del mueble, dejando mi miembro en su cavidad y le abrí un poco más las piernas con demasiada rapidez.

El cansancio había pasado a segundo plano, ahora sólo tenía energía para satisfacer a mi hermosa esposa caliente…


	25. Capítulo 25: Complicaciones

_**Capítulo 25: Complicaciones…**_

**Edward pov.**

Hicimos el amor dos veces y no podía estar más feliz…

Esta vez habíamos hecho el amor con rudeza, pero siempre sintiendo el amor del otro en todo momento.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dije mientras le secaba todo el cuerpo.

Habíamos acabado sudorosos y exhaustos por el sexo…

-Si, más bien lo tiene tu hijo- me dijo burlona y me besó con dulzura en los labios- Te amo- me sonrió y se levantó del váter, dónde estaba sentada, y se fue hacia la habitación.

Yo me sequé y salí a la habitación con una toalla enrollada en mi cintura.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?- le dije mientras sacaba mi bóxer del cajón.

-Muy bien- me sonrió y se puso un camisón de seda rosa que le quedaba demasiado bien…- Eleazar me ha regalado muchas cosas Edward, pero sobretodo hay una que es mi favorita sin duda- dijo soñadora mientras se tocaba su pequeña tripita.

-Te amo- me acerqué a ella y le puse mis manos encima de las suyas- Ha crecido- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió de manera que debería ser ilegal.

-Si…- dijo con voz quebrada y yo la miré- Soy tan feliz Edward- me abrazó y pude sentir su delicioso aroma de fresas impactar en mi cara.

-No te imaginas lo que te amo mi vida, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca- me besé en los labios y ella me respondió con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Ven, tengo que enseñarte el regalo estrella de Eleazar- me sonrió y me cogió de la mano para que me sentase en la cama.

Se dirigió hacia unas bolsas que había al lado del armario y que ahora me había percatado de ellas y se agachó para cogerlas.

-Mira- me dijo sonriente mientras sacaba un precioso osito de peluche blanco.

-Es precioso- le dije mirándolo fijamente y ella me lo entregó con su sonrisa intachable- ¿Esas son tus iniciales?- dije tocando las patitas del osito.

-Si, era mío cuando era pequeña, fue un regalo de mi madre antes de morir y por alguna circunstancia que no sé, lo perdí- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Y cómo lo ha conseguido Eleazar?

-No tengo ni idea, no ha querido decírmelo, pero intuyo que lo ha cogido sin permiso para poder restaurarlo, de todas formas las fechas cuadran- yo la miré extrañado- Si, lo perdí hace dos meses y medio, cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

-Joder… pues si que ha sido sigiloso Eleazar…- dije dejando el osito encima de la cama.

-Si…- miró las bolsas y comenzó a sacar cosas.

-No sé dónde vamos a meter todo esto…- dije mirando todo con adoración.

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero de repente me miró con sorpresa e intriga.

Joder… había metido la pata… ya era hora de enseñarle la sorpresa…

-¿A qué te refieres…?- dijo con su perfecta ceja alzada.

-Ven, ahora lo verás- le cogí su suave mano y nos encaminamos hacia la habitación que esperaba que no hubiese abierto…

-¿La habitación de invitados?- dijo extrañada y yo asentí.

-Bueno… eso era hasta hace unas semanas…- dije dedicándole una sonrisa torcida y abrí la puerta de la habitación…

Bella soltó mi mano y se tapó la boca con ambas manos mirando todo con determinación.

La habitación era blanca completamente, con detalles dorados y celestes, igualando con la alfombra blanca del suelo. Los estampados eran nubes difuminadas en cualquier lugar.

Totalmente precioso…

La cunita estaba justo en el centro, de madera clara y las sábanas blancas con encajes. Justo detrás se encontraba el enorme ventanal y al lado izquierdo estaba un enorme armario del mismo color que la cuna, con las puertas abiertas dejando ver todo lo que tenía…

Decir que tenía de todo era quedarse corto… Desde pañales a tetillas de todos los tamaños posibles… Sin duda, mi madre y mi hermanita estaban en todos los detalles… Al lado estaba el mueble para cambiar los pañales y la pequeña bañerita, todo meticulosamente puesto.

Y lo que llamó mi atención fue una mecedora que estaba en el lado derecho, del mismo color que la cuna…

Inmediatamente me imaginé a mi preciosa esposa dándole el pecho a mi hijo. Sin duda sería la imagen más bonita que vería en toda mi vida.

Bella avanzó por la habitación y tocó suavemente la madera de la cuna.

-Es tan suave…

-¿Te gusta?

-Edward…- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y yo inmediatamente la abracé desde la espalda- Es… precioso…- dijo sin dejar de mirar la habitación.

-Si- le dije besándole el cuello.

-Gracias, Edward, gracias- dijo mientras se volvía y me abrazaba con fuerza- Es perfecto…

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Todo grita a Esme y a Alice por donde mires…- yo sonreí en respuesta sabiendo que era verdad.

-Si, han hecho un buen trabajo- le besé en la frente.

-¿Cuándo lo han hecho?

-En nuestra luna de miel, quería que fuese una sorpresa- le sonreí y ella me sonrió.

-Lo ha sido- dijo mirando a la mecedora.

-Ya te imagino dándole el pecho a nuestro hijo ahí sentada…- dije señalando la fina mecedora.

-Si- me miró y me sonrió feliz- Te amo- me abrazó de nuevo- No sabes lo feliz que me haces cada día- yo sonreí feliz y la apreté contra mi pecho- Al parecer todos quieren que sea un niño por los tonos celestes de la habitación- yo sonreí feliz.

-Pues yo no, yo quiero que sea una princesita tan hermosa como su madre- le besé en la frente y ella me besó la barbilla.

-No, será un precioso niño con ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo tan rebelde como el de su padre- dijo feliz y yo sonreí.

En ese momento su tripa rugió.

-Vamos a comer- le dije separándome de ella y mirando su preciosa cara.

-Si- echó un último vistazo a la habitación y la cerró con cuidado.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cocina y le ayudé a sacar la cena del horno.

-Mañana llamaré a Esme y a Alice- dijo mientras cortaba el pastel de berenjenas.

-Estarán deseando, esta mañana me llamó Alice para preguntarme cuánto estaba esperando para enseñarte la habitación…- rodé los ojos y Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Ya me la imagino…- cogimos todo y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

Comenzamos a comer y todo estaba delicioso.

-Está delicioso- dije mirándola con intensidad y ella me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en el hospital?

-Bastante liado… he tenido dos operaciones y muchas urgencias…

-Tienes que estar agotado…

-Bueno… no contaba con el ejercicio extra cuando he llegado a casa…- le dije con voz pícara y ella me miró con deseo.

-Creo que te debo un masaje cariño- dijo con voz sensual levantándose del asiento con elegancia y avanzando hacia mí.

-No hace falta, lo que quiero es que descanses, demasiado tengo ya con soportar que trabajes…

-Oh, vamos Edward, sabes que mi trabajo me sirve para distraerme, ¿qué haría aquí todo el día?

-Pues descansar.

-¿No crees que tendré bastante tiempo para descansar los próximos cinco meses?- la miré con sorpresa…

¿Acaso dejaría el trabajo en un mes?

-¿Vas a dejar de trabajar en un mes?- dije con voz emocionada, no lo pude evitar…

-Si- me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

-Gracias mi amor, de verdad que me quedo más tranquilo- la cogí de la cintura y la senté a horcajadas encima de mí.

-De todas formas iré esporádicamente en estos meses para las reuniones del señor Andrew- dijo firmemente- No quiero que seas posesivo Edward, sabes que soy bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago- yo sólo pude asentir.

-No puedo evitarlo- le besé en los labios y ella me abrazó.

-No seas bobo, sabes que estoy perfectamente bien, eres tan pesado como Eleazar… Por Dios… no estoy enferma joder…

-¿También te dice Eleazar lo mismo que yo, no?- dije con una sonrisa triunfal y ella se separó un poco de mí.

-No exactamente, me dice que no me altere, ya sabes como es…

Si… claro que lo sabía… me lo decía todos los días.

-Quiero chocolate- demandó de repente y se levantó como un posesa hacia el mueble donde guardábamos todos los dulces…

-Joder… eso es un puto arsenal de chocolate- dije mirando el mueble a reventar de todo tipo de chocolate…

-Si… no sé que me pasa Edward… pero tengo ganas de comer chocolate a todas horas…- dijo antes de meterse un trozo en la boca, cerró los ojos y gimió de placer al degustarlo…

-Joder… ¿todo tienes que hacerlo jodidamente sexy?- me levanté y le lamí el labio inferior lleno de chocolate.

-Te amo- me besó y pude degustar de su boca el delicioso sabor del chocolate.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- Bella asintió llevándose un trozo de chocolate con ella.

Recogí todos los platos y los vasos para meterlos en el lavavajillas y apagué las luces y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No mucho…- dijo sentándose en la cama- Mañana te enseñaré la sillita para el coche que me ha regalado Eleazar, es preciosa- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me encantaría- le sonreí y me puse a su lado.

-Ven, te voy a hacer un masaje doctor Cullen- dijo con voz profesional y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Se puso detrás de mí, con las rodillas en el colchón y puso sus delicadas manos en mi espalda.

Cuando sus manos apretaron en mi espalda me relajé por completo, sintiendo un infinito placer de relax.

-Tienes unas manos perfectas- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno… sabes que siempre he tenido buena fama de masajista- dijo burlona y yo sonreí.

-Si, deseaba que fuese cada viernes para que me dieses uno de tus masajes- recordé sonriente.

Cuando éramos unos críos, y no tan críos, esperaba que Bella estuviese libre de sus estudios, al igual que yo, y que viniera a mi casa para que me diese un masaje cada viernes.

-Ya no tendrás que esperar cada viernes, ahora estaré siempre a tu lado- me besó detrás de la oreja y yo me volví para besarle con todo el amor que sentía.

Ella por su parte me dio un beso voraz y nos recostamos en el cómodo colchón.

-Hasta mañana preciosa- la besé y le acaricié el vientre suavemente- Hasta mañana pequeño- me acerqué a su tripita y la besé con adoración.

-Hasta mañana mi amor- me besó en el tope de mi cabeza y se recostó cómodamente en la almohada- Te amo- susurró antes de sentir su respiración acompasada.

Cogí las mantas y la tapé con suavidad. Cogí su cabeza delicadamente y la puse en mi pecho y la abracé con mucho amor.

-Te amo princesa- le besé en el pelo y pronto caí en la inconsciencia.

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté en los brazos de mi precioso esposo y sonreí viendo su cara totalmente relajada.

Era precioso.

Su pelo rebelde le caía por la frente de manera inocente, sus largas pestañas marcaban una línea perfecta y su perfecta boca estaba entreabierta.

No pude resistirme a besarle y me levanté con cuidado para ducharme.

Me duché rápidamente y salí envuelta en una toalla hacia la habitación, viendo que todavía dormía Edward como un bebé…

Cuánto deseaba que mi bebé fuera un niño, que fuese exactamente igual que su padre...

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había madrugado demasiado.

Me puse un tanga rojo y un camisón del mismo tono y me encaminé hacia la cocina para desayunar, me estaba muriendo de hambre…

En el camino me encontré con Yuna.

-Hola cariño- la cogí y la besé con dulzura, provocando que me lamiera en toda la cara.

Le puse su comida en su cuenco y el cambié el cacharro del agua y me metí en la boca una galleta inmediatamente, no quería que las náuseas volvieran…

Hice mis tortitas preferidas con sirope de chocolate, por supuesto, además de café, y me encaminé hacia la habitación para despertar a mi Adonis.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y lo pude ver en mi sitio, con su cara en mi almohada. Sonreí como una idiota.

-Edward- lo zarandeé suavemente y él no respondía…- Amor, despierta- le dije antes de besarle suavemente en los labios.

De repente cogió mi cintura y me puso a horcajadas encima de él.

-Buenos días preciosa- me besó en los labios, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días guapo- sonreí y le besé suavemente en los labios.

Puso su cara en mi cuello y aspiró sonoramente.

-Tu olor es delicioso…- susurró y me besó en el cuello, provocando un escalofrío por mi parte, noté su sonrisa sobre mi piel…- Eres tan delicada…

-Y tú eres tan galán- le dije burlona y se separó de mí y me miró por primera vez.

-Te amo- me besó de nuevo y me miró fijamente- No puedo tener mejor despertar- me sonrió de lado y yo le besé.

-Vamos, el desayuno se enfría- me fui a quitar de encima de su cuerpo, pero él me agarró suavemente.

-¿Desde que hora estás despierta?- alzó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos.

-Desde temprano.

-¿Cuánto es eso de temprano?- ahí estamos con lo mismo…

-Hace una hora…- me miró no creyéndose nada- Quizás dos…- dije rindiéndome y él me miró amenazante…

-Bella, no quiero que te levantes tan temprano no tienes necesidad, tienes que descansar y…- mis dedos se posaron en sus labios para poder callarlo…

-Shhh, Edward no te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien y me hace feliz hacerte el desayuno mi amor, no te enfades- le besé suavemente y pude sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba- No sé cómo te pondrás cuando esté de siete meses…- le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Pues volverme loco con la mujer tan terca que tengo- me sonrió y supe que había ganado esta batalla.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

-Voy a preparar el café- dije mientras salía de la habitación y pude escuchar "maldita terquedad…", no pude evitar sonreír…

Estaba terminando de echar la leche en el vaso cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura.

-Buenos días bebé- me giró y se puso a la altura de mi vientre para besarlo- Te amo- le susurró con una sonrisa y a mi se me escapó una lágrima de felicidad.

-Te amo- le susurré con voz débil y él me miró de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- dijo levantándose para ponerse a mi altura.

-Nada, estoy tan feliz…- lo abracé y él me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

-Yo también mi vida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Terminé de preparar el café y desayunamos con total tranquilidad.

-Nunca cambiarán el sabor de estas tortitas…- dijo Edward antes de meterse un último trozo en la boca.

-Me alegro de que te guste- le sonreí y me levanté para tomarme las vitaminas prenatales.

-Si te notas algo raro con esas vitaminas me lo dices, ¿vale?

-¿Debería de notar algo raro?- me asusté inconscientemente.

-No mi amor, no te preocupes- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Lo que pasa que como has tenido náuseas, pueden volverte a aparecer al haberlas cambiado.

-Si es por eso no me preocupa, la madre de mi doctor cañón me ha dado una recomendación eficaz- dije sonriendo de manera perversa.

-A sí que… ¿tu doctor cañón?- yo asentí con una sonrisa burlona- Vaya… tendrás que presentármelo para dejarle en claro que eres totalmente mía- me dio un beso voraz y apretó mis nalgas con dulzura. Yo por mi parte me restregué un poco contra él- Estoy intentando no tirar todo lo de la mesa para hacerte el amor, así que por favor no me provoques…

-Quizás quiera provocarte Doctor Cullen…- le pasé mis dedos por sus pectorales desnudos y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Eres muy provocativa señora de Cullen- me besó rudamente y gemí en respuesta.

Abrí los ojos cuando Edward se dirigió a mi cuello para besarlo con besos húmedos.

Miré el reloj de la cocina y marcaban las ocho de la mañana…

-Mi amor…- no contestó…- Mi amor- seguía besándome en el cuello- Edward…

-¿Uhmmm?- murmuró sin despegar sus labios de la piel de mi escote.

-¿A qué horas tienes que estar en el hospital?

-A las ocho y cuarto, hay tiempo…- dijo separándose a regañadientes y de nuevo me volví a besar en los labios.

-Edward- intenté separarme de él, pero seguía besándome- ¡Edward!- le grité y él se separó de mí al instante.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?

-Son las ocho y cinco mi amor- dije inocentemente y él abrió los ojos con incredulidad, dirigió su mirada al reloj y rodó los ojos…

-Joder… todo por tu culpa- dijo antes de besarme- Tú tienes la culpa de ser tan sexy- dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de irse hacia la habitación para vestirse. Yo sólo pude sonreír.

Recogí todos los platos y los vasos del desayuno y los coloqué en el lavavajillas y lo encendí.

Me estaba recogiendo el pelo en un moño informal cuando mi Dios griego se estaba poniendo el abrigo gris que tanto me gustaba.

-Mi amor, después te llamaré- me besó ligeramente y recogió el maletín- Hoy comeremos juntos- me guiñó y abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Ten mucho cuidado, llámame cuando llegues.

-¿Quién se preocupa ahora?- alzó una ceja y yo le sonreí- Te amo.

-Tonto- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta al verle entrar por el ascensor.

Sonreí y pude ver a Yuna que me movía su rabito como una posesa.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- me acerqué a ella y la cogí en brazos. Me ladró eufórica y yo le sonreí- Si, ahora nos iremos de paseo- me lamió la cara y la dejé en el suelo.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación y abrí las persianas y las ventanas para airear el olor a sexo que tenía la habitación… Sonreí como un imbécil al recordar la noche anterior…

Cogí unos pantalones rojos pitillo y una camisa verde oscuro de punto.

Me vestí y pude comprobar que la camisa hacía que se me transparentara toda la parte del abdomen, y me encantó el contraste de la piel blanca de mi cuerpo con el verde de la camisa.

Me recogí un moño informal, pero elegante y me puse mis perlas en las orejas. Después me maquillé suavemente y me puse mis altos tacones rojos.

-Creces por días cariño- dije mirando hacia mi vientre mientras me tocaba la tripita que ya se podía apreciar con claridad.

Cogí mi bolso de desigual y me encaminé hacia el salón.

-Yuna, vamos- le dije cogiendo la correa de encima de la mesita de la entrada. Yuna me obedeció y se puso a mi lado para que le pusiese la correa.

Me puse mi abrigo verde oscuro y salí de casa con las llaves en la mano.

Bajé en el ascensor y salí pitando hacia la calle, ya que me temía que la pobre de Yuna no podría soportar más hacer sus necesidades…

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

-_Hola mi amor_- la inconfundible voz de mi Adonis provocó una sonrisa por mi parte.

-Hola cariño, ¿has llegado ya?

-_Si, acabo de llegar_- dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

-Ya me quedo más tranquila- en ese momento se escuchó el ladrido de Yuna hacia un perro enorme.

-_Por lo que escucho estás sacando a Yuna, ¿no?_

-Si, no para de ladrarle a todo lo que se mueve…- Edward soltó una carcajada.

-_Es tan salvaje como mi bella esposa_- sonreí como una idiota.

-No me hagas tener que demostrártelo Doctor Cullen- dije con voz sensual y pude escuchar un gruñido.

-_No me provoques Isabella_- uf… mi nombre completo en sus labios era algo totalmente pecaminoso…

-No susurres mi nombre de esa manera, vas a hacer que vaya al hospital y me suba encima de ti para hacerte el amor…

-_Joder…-_ susurró y yo sonreí triunfal- _No te escaparás de mis garras Isabella…_- joder… otra vez no…

-Eso espero doctor cañón, te llamo luego, te amo.

-_Y yo a ti, preciosa_- y colgué.

Después de una media hora, que hizo mucho pis y de todo… y de ladrarle a todos los pájaros que volaban en el cielo, parecía que eso era un hábito para ella, volvimos a casa de nuevo.

Decidí llamar a Esme y a Alice para agradecerle todo lo de la habitación.

-_¿Bella?- _dijo la inconfundible voz de Carliste.

-Hola Carliste- sonreí.

-_¿Pasa algo?- _dijo asustado y yo rodé los ojos… la preocupación excesiva de Edward tenía dueño…

-No, Carliste, no te preocupes- le tranquilicé- Llamaba para hablar con Esme.

-_Oh, claro, ahora mismo te paso con ella_.

-Vale, gracias.

-_¿Edward está en el hospital ya?_

-Si, ¿por qué?

-_Bueno… hoy creo que me dará caña por llegar tarde_…- dijo burlón y yo solté una carcajada.

-Ya…

-_Carliste pásame ya con Bella_- escuché a Esme de fondo y no pude más que sonreír.

-_Bueno hija, te dejo, cuídate y cuida a mi nieto._

-Siempre- le dije segura y pude notar su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo estás?_

-Hola Esme, perfectamente bien, ¿y tú?

-_Muy bien hija, con mucho trabajo, pero bien_- me dijo feliz.

-No deberías de trabajar tanto, no lo necesitas.

-_Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta mi profesión hija…_

-Bueno… te entiendo- le dije recordando el por qué iba todavía a mi trabajo…- Esme te llamaba para darte las gracias por la preciosa habitación que habéis preparado Alice y tú- le dije sonriente.

-_Nada de gracias Bella, te mereces eso y mucho más, no tendré vida para agradecerte el que estés al lado de mi hijo a pesar de los acontecimientos._

-Créeme cuando te digo que soy yo la afortunada, no podría encontrar un hombre mejor Esme, es tan atento y caballeroso… aunque un poco pesado con lo de sobreprotector…

-_Me recuerda a Carliste, Bella… cuando estaba embarazada, Carliste era igual de pesado, pero créeme cuando te digo que es porque te ama tanto que no te quiere ver sufrir_- me dijo con voz dulce, tan maternal como siempre.

-Lo sé, soy tan feliz Esme…- escuché una risilla por su parte y me acordé del color de la habitación…- Al parecer tú y Alice pensáis que será un niño, ¿no?

-_¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Por el color celeste de la habitación, sé que es neutral y que puede tenerlo una niña, pero sé que tú también piensas que será un niño- escuché de nuevo su risa.

-_Hija créeme cuando te digo que tienes todas las papeletas para que sea un niño_- dijo segura- _Aunque da igual que sea niño o niña, lo que quiero es que nazca fuerte y sano_.

-Así será- dije segura y sonreí feliz.

-_Bueno cariño, te dejo que tengo que terminar de decorar un salón en la Quinta Avenida_- sonreí más anchamente, Esme era toda una profesional.

-Si, yo también me tengo que ir a trabajar, ya te llamaré, un beso.

-_Adiós Bella, un beso para ti y para mi hermoso nieto_- sonreí de nuevo.

-Adiós Esme- colgué y miré la hora en mi Iphone.

Las nueve y media de la mañana…

Joder… ¿Las nueve y media de la mañana?

Me quedaba una media hora para atravesar la Quinta Avenida… la cual a esta hora estaría hasta los topes del tráfico…

Y recordar al "querido becario" me dejaba sin ganas de ir a trabajar, pero tenía que hacerlo, miles de coches y un niñato de mierda no me intimidarían para hacer lo que adoraba.

Decidí llamar a Alice antes de irme a trabajar.

-Hola Alice- le dije cuando descolgó.

Pude escuchar un gemido bajo y me avergoncé totalmente…

¿Acaso estaban…? Joder… tonta Bella… pues claro, ¿qué más estarían haciendo? ¿Jugar al parchís?

-_Bella…-_ jadeó mi amiga cogiendo el teléfono con desesperación…

-Alice si te pillo en un mal momento, déjalo, después te llamaré- estuve a punto de colgar, pero mi amiga soltó un gritito de dolor…- ¿Alice qué te pasa?

-_Estoy ahora mismo en la consulta con Carmen_- susurró.

-¿Acaso te está matando?

-_Mas o menos… al parecer Megan se mueve demasiado y Carmen no puede verme por dentro demasiado bien…- _jadeó de nuevo.

-Madre mía… ¿quieres que vaya?

-_No, no te preocupes, estoy rodeada de hombres…-_ sonreí.

-¿Con quién estás?

-_Jasper, Edward y mi padre_- jadeó de nuevo- _Joder… estoy duele como el demonio…_

-Joder Alice, ahora mismo voy para allá.

-_No, Bells, de verdad no te preocupes, tú ve a trabajar, que ahora me iré con Jasper a la clase de preparación al parto y estaré ocupada como dos horas…_

-Como quieras, espero que se te pase el dolor rápido.

-_Eso espero, porque le he dicho a Jasper que va a tener que cortársela si quiere tocarme de nuevo…_

Pude escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente de la preciosa boquita de mi hombre.

-No seas tan mala con él, no se lo merece.

-_Ya me lo dirás tú cuando te toque._

-Te llamaba para decirte lo de la habitación de mi bebé- sonreí recordando ese maravilloso espacio que en tan sólo seis meses lo ocuparía mi hijo…- Pero creo que te llamaré más tarde….

-_Si, por favor…-_ sentí un movimiento extraño.

-_Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?_

-Hola mi vida, muy bien, ahora me voy a la oficina.

-_Ten mucho cuidado._

-Si, ten tú más cuidado que Alice no coja a Jasper de las pelotas…- Edward soltó una carcajada.

-_Si…pobre Jasper, mi hermana está insoportable con las putas hormonas._

-Espero que no me digas eso a mí cuando esté así…

-_Nunca podría_- dijo seguro con una sonrisa.

-Y bueno… ¿cómo es eso de que la pequeña Megan se mueve demasiado?

-_Pues eso… al parecer es tan revoltosa como mi hermana y Carmen está intentando hacerle una exploración genital, pero es imposible ahora mismo… La cabecita de Megan está totalmente en posición para poder nacer ya y no puede revisarla…_

-¿Me estás diciendo que se puede adelantar el parto de Alice?- dije temerosa.

-_Si_- dijo con total tranquilidad.

-Pero Edward, está de seis meses, ¿no tiene riesgo?

-_No, no te preocupes, Megan pesa ahora mismo dos kilos y medio, con ese peso puede nacer perfectamente. Es bastante grande para su tiempo._

-Al parecer los genes Cullen son enormes…- Edward soltó una risilla- ¿Alice sabe todo esto?

-_No, yo lo sé porque he visto muchas mujeres embarazadas cariño y no es el primer caso._

-Vaya… pobre Alice… ¿entonces puede ponerse de parto hoy mismo?

-_Hombre… hoy mismo no… pero puede ponerse en dos semanas o tres…_

-Joder… pero si es muy pequeñita…

-_Si… tendrá que estar en una incubadora, pero no pasará nada, todavía no es seguro que nazca con ese tiempo…-_ suspiré de alivio.

-Avísame con lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Si, mi vida, no te preocupes._

-Después te llamaré.

-_Vale, te amo._

-Te amo.

Colgué la llamada y no pude evitar pensar en la pobre Alice…

Cogí de nuevo mi bolso y mis llaves y salí de casa pensando en mi pequeña amiga…

Ojalá que no le pasara nada a mi sobrinita…

-Vaya, vaya… pero si estás aquí…- no podía ser…

Esa voz…

Miré hacia la dueña de aquella voz y allí estaba…

-Tanya…- susurré con voz baja…


	26. Capítulo 26: Te odio

_**Capítulo 26: Te odio.**_

**Bella pov.**

Era Tanya…

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Inmediatamente mis manos fueron hacia mi vientre…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- juro que no sé de dónde saqué la voz…

No es que le tuviera miedo, en absoluto, pero si tenía miedo de que a mi bebé le pasase algo, eso simplemente no podía ser posible.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo con una cínica sonrisa y ahí fue cuándo me di cuenta…

No estaba embarazada ya… pero si mis cálculos no fallaban… tendría que estar de siete meses al menos, eso era ya una barriga importante… pero no… allí estaba con su escultural cuerpo de nuevo…

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí- dije con voz dura y apreté más mis manos a mi vientre.

-Vaya… ¿y tú si?- dijo acercándose y yo inmediatamente di un paso hacia atrás- Oh, no me tengas miedo, no te haré nada… de momento…- dijo con voz maquiavélica… me estaba recordando profundamente a un asesino diciendo sus últimas palabras a su víctima…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Te equivocas… verás… por culpa de tu adorable Edward- dijo con voz melosa- Perdí a mi bebé…- no tenía ni pizca de tristeza… de verdad que era mala… ¿cómo podía decir que había sido culpa de Edward?- Pero bueno… eso ya pasó… vengo a decirte que pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, si no fuese por tu insignificante presencia ahora yo estaría con Edward riéndome de lo lindo a su costa…- dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que tan amarga se me estaba haciendo…

-Si fuese tan insignificante, Edward no se hubiera quedado conmigo, ¿no crees?- la enfrenté, estaba harta de sus sucios juegos…- Y dudo mucho que tu juego hubiera durado mucho, Edward es demasiado inteligente.

Ella me miró con cara de odio profundo y dio un paso hacia mí, yo retrocedí uno y mi espalda chocó con la puerta de mi casa…

-Escúchame bien pedazo de puta, sufrirás tanto como yo he sufrido, sé que te has casado y que estás esperando un dulce bebé…- dijo con voz melosa de nuevo e inmediatamente mis manos agarraron con fuerza mi vientre… Mis ojos estaban como platos…

¿Cómo carajo sabía ella eso? No me interesaba que supiera tantas cosas de nuestra vida… simplemente no quería…

-No te incumbe.

-Bien… yo creo que me incumbe más de lo que piensas… pero bueno, me voy- dijo poniendo su bolso de puta en su hombro- Dale un beso a tu hermoso Edward de mi parte, si supieras lo bien que nos lo pasábamos en la facultad…- dijo de modo teatral, a mí sin embargo no me afectó.

-Me pregunto como se sentirá estar con un hombre que piensa en otra…- dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y ella me volvió a mirar con odio- No creo que Edward se lo haya pasado tan bien contigo… caíste demasiado bajo embarazándote para atraparlo, eso sólo lo pueden hacer…- en un rápido movimiento se acercó tanto a mí que sentí su repugnante aliento y su inconfundible perfume de zorra…

-No vuelvas a hablarme así Isabella… o puede que tu bebé tenga la misma suerte que el mío…

-No lo tocarás- dije encarándola y ella rio de manera perversa.

-Ya veremos Isabella, ya veremos…- dicho esto se volvió a reír como una malvada en una película y corrió escaleras abajo, a pesar de sus altísimos tacones…

-Dios…- suspiré con alivio y dejé mi posesivo agarre en mi vientre…- Bebé jamás de pasará nada, de eso me encargaré yo…- varias lágrimas aparecieron rodando mis ojos… había estado en demasiada tensión y de verdad que había temido por la vida de mi bebé…

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso jamás nos dejaría vivir en paz?

Recordé su perversa voz y todas las cosas que me dijo para hacerme daño una y otra vez…

Lloré de nuevo… haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara por los sollozos tan fuertes…

Al cabo de unos minutos o horas… no sé exactamente sentí el sonido de mi móvil, y antes de contestar me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Si- dije con voz extraña…

-Mi vida- susurró mi hombre y yo suspiré de alivio.

-Hola- mi voz estaba grave completamente por el llanto.

-Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado?- dijo asustado y sentí cómo se movía…

¿Qué se supone que le tenía que decir?

Tenía que contarle todo, para eso éramos marido y mujer, pero su sentido sobreprotector hizo que no lo hiciese… si le dijese que esa odiosa había estado aquí, entonces sería cuando no querría que saliese de casa… y eso era algo con lo que no podía vivir… tenía que hacer cosas, distraerme y no ser una ama de casa aburrida…

Ese pensamiento coló hondo en mí y no le dije nada.

-Nada, mi vida, nada…- hice un amago de sonreír aunque no me viese…

-_Tu voz está demasiado extraña, dime, ¿Qué ha pasado princesa? ¿Estás bien?_

Era increíble lo bien que me conocía…

-Si, estoy bien, se me ha hecho un poco tarde sacando a Yuna y eso- dije incorporándome del frío suelo.

-_¿De verdad estás bien? Bella me estás asustando…_

-No, cariño, de verdad, estoy bien, no me pasa nada- de nuevo intenté sonreír aunque no me estuviera viendo…

-_Bueno…_- dijo sin creerse ninguna palabra…- _Te llamaba porque te hecho de menos mi vida_- hizo una pausa- _Hoy saldré a las ocho de la tarde, como todos los días, te llamaré después, ¿vale?_

-Vale.

-_Te amo con todo mi ser princesa, ten mucho cuidado, te amo._

-Te amo- colgué y de nuevo varias lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

Odiaba mentirle… juro que odiaba mentirle, pero no había otra manera de que me dejara tranquila con su sentido sobreprotector, además de que no quería preocuparlo… bastante tenía con sus pacientes como también tener que lidiar conmigo…

Me moví sin ganas y me encaminé hacia el ascensor.

Miré mi reflejo en el ascensor y era horrible…

El rímel se me había corrido hasta límites insospechados y mi maquillaje estaba totalmente arruinado…

Saqué mi neceser para los casos de emergencia, según mi pequeña amiga, hermana y cuñada, ahora todas las quejas por mi parte de cargar en el bolso más de lo necesario me supieron a patéticas…

Me arreglé en tiempo record y de forma realmente bien, ahora me veía como cuando salí de casa o casi…

Decidí avisar al seguridad de que no dejara pasar a nadie que no fuese la familia Cullen, además de Edward y yo…

Total… éramos los únicos que vivíamos en los áticos de esta parte, así que no tendría que venir más nadie.

Fui con paso decidido y me apoyé en el mostrador de su oficina.

-Buenos días- le dije a una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, sería nueva…

-Buenos días señorit…- miró mi anillo y sonrió- Señora, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Por favor quisiera pedirle un favor y que se los dijera a los demás trabajadores de su empresa que estén contratados para este fin- la miré y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, dígame.

-¿Ha dejado pasar a una mujer rubia, muy joven, hará como…?- miré el reloj…

Joder… eran las diez y media de la mañana…

Mi primer día que llegaba tarde al trabajo…

G-E-N-I-A-L…

-Si, una mujer muy simpática- si, claro…- Dijo que su nombre era Rosalie Cullen…

¿Qué? ¿La zorrona se había hecho pasar por Rose?

-Mire, esa tipa no es Rosalie, Rosalie es mi cuñada y esa no lo es- la mujer me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Peor yo pensaba que decía la verdad…- dijo apenada.

-No se preocupe, pero debe saber que esa mujer no debe entrar aquí bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?

-Cla… claro- tartamudeó nerviosa- Dijo que era su cuñada, como usted dice, y que quería darle una sorpresa…- dijo bajando su mirada ante la atenta mirada de mis ojos…

Puta…

No tenía más nombre que ése…

-Bien… no quiero que la deje pasar, ni usted ni ninguno de sus compañeros, comuníquelo a la empresa o a quién sea, no quiero volver a ver más a esa mujer.

-Por supuesto señora, ahora mismo haré unas llamadas- hizo el amago de coger el teléfono.

-Bien, muchísimas gracias, que tenga un buen día.

-Igual- me encaminé de nuevo al ascensor y bajé hasta el parking subterráneo.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el asiento del coche, mi móvil volvió a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Si?

-_Bella_- Eleazar soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó mi voz.

-Dime Eleazar.

_-¿Cómo que dime? ¿Dónde coño estás? Me tenías preocupado mujer…_

-Estoy saliendo, se me ha hecho un poco tarde, hablamos luego- y sin más colgué…

Sabía que estaba muy mal hecho… pero ¿qué esperaba? Estaba muy nerviosa por los acontecimientos de la mañana…

Primero Alice y luego esa zorra…

Arranqué el motor y miré por el espejo retrovisor la sillita de mi bebé, me volví ya acaricié la suave tela del forro.

-Juro que jamás te pasará nada, mi vida- me toqué el vientre y una involuntaria lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro.

Me limpié la silenciosa lágrima y me encaminé hacia la oficina más sensible y más enfadada que de costumbre…

Llegué en diez minutos, aunque pareciera increíble… El tráfico a esta hora había aminorado considerablemente…

-Buenos días señora Cullen- dijo la monótona voz de Bárbara.

-Buenos días- dije más recta de lo normal y la pobre chica bajó la mirada avergonzada porque todos los presentes habían escuchado mi voz de mala leche…

Bien Bella… de puta madre… haciendo amigos hasta en el trabajo… ya la pobre seguridad había tenido suficiente con mi carácter…

Subí por el ascensor sin importarme los metiches que estaban cuchicheando de mí y me metí sin más.

-Qué carácter…- dijo una imbécil y pulsé el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas.

-Más te vale que te guste mi carácter Sofía o verás tu despido en tu frente en unos minutos- le sonreí cínicamente y ella bajó la mirada más pálida que la leche.

Miré a los demás y éstos se enfrascaron en conversaciones de trabajo.

Bien… mucho mejor, pensé y pulsé el botón de mi piso.

Salí del ascensor y con un asentimiento de cabeza saludé a todos los presentes.

Todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de interrogación, normalmente siempre saludaba alegre, pero hoy no.

-Bella- escuché a Eleazar detrás de mí y me giré.

-Hola- hice un amago de sonrisa, pero él me miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó.

-Nada, he estado liada y se me ha hecho tarde- me separé de él y me encaminé hacia mi despacho.

-Buenos días Bella- sonreí ante la inteligencia de Ángela al llamarme tan formal como "señora Cullen", de verdad que lo agradecí.

-Buenos días Ángela- le sonreí y ella me tendió unos papeles.

-El señor Andrew dejó esto- me tendió dos carpetas azules y varios papeles sueltos- esta mañana para usted, me dijo que no te dieras prisa en hacerlo.

-Muy bien, gracias- le sonreí y me giré para adentrarme en mi despacho, sentí a Eleazar detrás de mí como una puta lapa.

-Buenos días señora Cullen- dijo la voz más repugnante que podía oír en este mismo momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le escupí sin mirarlo a la vez que dejaba las carpetas y los papeles encima de la mesa.

-Pues esperarte para que me des órdenes- dijo con voz ¿sexy?

Espera, espera un momento… ¿de verdad haría esa osadía?

Al parecer sí… bien…

-Primero, antes que nada, no vuelvas a tutearme, no te he dado permiso- pude ver a Eleazar tronchado de la risa detrás del jodido James- Segundo, esta va a ser la primera y última vez que entres en mi despacho sin estar yo presente- le miré, pero él no parecía intimidarse si quiera un poquito…- Y tercero, sal de mi despacho ahora mismo y espérame afuera, me importa un carajo que seas hijo de quien seas, tú acatarás mis órdenes te guste o no te guste, ¿entendido?- le dije sin que me temblara el pulso ni un poquito… bien… ahora más que nunca me gustaban las hormonas del embarazo.

-Entendido- me sonrió de manera perversa y se fue antes de guiñarme un ojo.

-Jodido James…- susurré después de que cerrara la puerta.

-Joder nena… qué carácter…- dijo burlón Eleazar y yo lo miré envenenada…- Ey, tranquila, yo no te he hecho nada…- dijo avanzando hacia mí y me abrazó por la espalda y me besó el tope de la cabeza- ¿Qué te pasa?- comenzó a hacerme un masaje en la espalda.

-Nada- cerré los ojos.

-Bella…- me advirtió y yo los abrí de inmediato.

Tenía que contárselo a alguien y ése alguien era Eleazar…

No podía confiar en nadie de la familia Cullen, mi familia, porque se lo dirán a Edward por mi bien y eso no lo podía permitir…

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?- le dije girándome para poder mirarlo y él se puso delante de mí y me miró intensamente.

-Si, te lo prometo, sabes que no diré nada- eso fue lo que me bastó para contarle todo- Joder…- murmuró cuando se lo conté y no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor.

-Eleazar tengo miedo…- sollocé y él me abrazó con dulzura.

-Tranquilízate, no es bueno para el bebé- me recordó y yo asentí intentando tranquilizarme- Ahora tienes que estar más atenta que nunca Bella, no me fío de esa tía en absoluto, es capaz de todo- sollocé y él me besó en la mejilla- Deberías de contárselo a Edward.

-No, Eleazar, no puedo- me separé de él y me levanté de mi sillón- No puedo decirle nada, ya sabes lo pesado que se pone con lo de ir a trabajar, imagínate si le digo que ha venido esa zorra… no querrá ni que vaya a la esquina de mi casa…- susurré- Esto es de locos… y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada, no tengo pruebas que la culpen de nada…

-Pero te ha amenazado Bella- me recordó y yo me giré para mirarle.

-Da igual, no hay constancia de nada, lo sabes mejor que yo- me abracé a mí misma y sentí sus brazos abrazarme desde atrás, cómo hacía tantos años me abrazaba.

-Lo sé… lo que no quiero es que te alteres por ella, no es bueno para el bebé, intenta tranquilizarte, ya haremos algo más adelante, pero ahora mismo sólo puedes no pensar y mirar por el bebé- su mano se apoyó en mi vientre y me sonrió- Tienes más panza que hace una semana- sonreí involuntariamente y lo abracé.

-Gracias Eleazar, gracias por estar aquí conmigo-lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo, aunque ya mi pequeña barriguita hacía de las suyas para impedirlo.

-De nada hermosa, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado- me guiñó y me sonrió- Deberías tranquilizarte antes de ir a trabajar, he visto a Sofía llorando por los pasillos corriendo como una loca y los demás murmurar tu nombre…

-Ella se lo ha buscado…- me defendí.

-Pretendía lidiar con las hormonas del embarazo…- pensó- Pero veo que va a ser imposible… aunque comprendo que hoy estés así- me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

-¿Qué carajo tengo que hacer con mi pesadilla más reciente?- señalé con mi barbilla hacia la puerta.

-Pues mandarle todo el trabajo de mierda, ya lo sabes- me sonrió de manera malvada y yo le sonreí de igual manera.

-Bien…- cogí el teléfono y lo miré de manera maquiavélica- Ángela dile a James que pase- dije sin dejar su mirada traviesa.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y susurré un "pasa".

Bien… iba aprendiendo las normas de educación…

-¿Me llamaba?- dijo con su interminable sonrisa asquerosa.

-Por supuesto- me levanté y no me pasó desapercibido su mirada asquerosa en mi cuerpo…- ¿Ves todos los archivos de ahí?- señalé con la barbilla la estantería de mi izquierda.

-Si- dijo por primera vez con voz temerosa…

Bien… ahora nos vamos entendiendo gilipollas…

-Quiero que los revises y que me hagas una gráfica con los beneficios de la empresa en estos últimos tres años- le miré sonriente y él puso los ojos como platos. Se quedó inmóvil mirando todos los tochos que tenía que revisar…- Los quiero para la hora de comer.

-¿Para la hora de comer? Eso es imposible y…- le corté.

-Pues vete a tu casita a jugar al chico malo y déjame en paz- me senté y esperé su retirada.

-No…- dijo en contra de su voluntad y yo lo miré interrogante- Lo haré- avanzó hasta la estantería y cogió todos los tochos a la vez.

Bien… chico listo.

-Lo tendrá a esa hora- dijo a regañadientes y desapareció de mi despacho.

-Eres mala…- dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo sé, me hacen serlo…- miré asqueada hacia la puerta.

-Vale- se sentó enfrente de mí y me miró- Tenemos que mirar los avances de la obra del señor Andrew.

-Si, tenemos que ir la semana que viene a revisar que todo esté en su sitio.

-Así es, después tendremos que llamar a los de decoración para que podamos ver si todo concuerda con las exigencias del cliente.

-De eso me encargo yo, mi suegra es la mejor decoradora de todo Manhattan- le sonreí y él me la devolvió.

-Vale, tienes que mirar esos informes- señaló las carpetas y los papeles que me había dado Ángela- Son nuevos proyectos, están muy contentos contigo, Bella- le sonreí.

-Y contigo también, por supuesto- le guiñé un ojo- El señor Andrew dijo que somos una pareja explosiva.

-Lo seríamos más si mis gustos fueran diferentes- me guiñó y me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya…- le sonreí y él se levantó.

-Me voy, después vendré a hacerte una visita.

-Vale- me sonrió y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Comes hoy conmigo?

-Claro, Alice está un poco… delicada…- pensé en mi hermosa cuñada y mi ánimo cayó como diez puntos…

-¿Qué le pasa?- Eleazar dejó el pomo de la puerta y se acercó a mí de nuevo.

-Al parecer la pequeña Megan es muy revoltosa… su cabecita está en posición para nacer, pero no se sabe si es para nacer o porque se ha movido demasiado…- lo miré preocupada- La cuestión es que puede ponerse de parto en dos o tres semanas…

-Joder…-murmuró- Pero si es muy pequeñita, ¿no?

-Bueno… ahora pesa dos kilos y medio, al parecer es bastante grande…

-Joder… pobre Alice…

-Si… así que ahora la llamaré a ver qué tal le ha ido…

-Vale, infórmame con lo que sea- me sonrió y salió de mi despacho.

Ojeé los papeles y supe que sería un buen proyecto…

Bien… me dispuse a dibujar los planos para el futuro proyecto, cuando la llamada de Ángela me distrajo, provocando que me saliera de la línea…

-Joder…- susurré y Ángela se quedó callada- Dime Ángela.

-Está aquí su cuñada Rosalie.

-Hazla pasar- me incorporé y miré hacia la puerta.

-Bella- me sonrió y avanzó hacia mí con su preciosa barriguita.

-Oh, Dios mío, cómo ha crecido- la abracé y la besé en ambas mejillas- ¿Cómo estás?- toqué su barriguita y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

-Muy bien- me sonrió con su sonrisa radiante- Tú también has crecido pequeñín- le dijo a mi hijo y yo sonreí- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- me dijo separándose de mí y nos fuimos al sofá que tenía delante del gran ventanal.

-Bien, muy feliz.

-Me alegro, ¿cómo se porta el pesado de Edward?

-Demasiado bien, ya sabes cómo es…- recordé a mi hombre de ojos verdes…

-Por eso te pregunto- me sonrió.

-¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?

-Ayer por la noche, Emmett se ha ido a trabajar, yo ya he cogido mi baja maternal- me sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Yo la cogeré en un mes o así, aunque tendré que venir esporádicamente para las reuniones, Edward está que trina con mi voluntad de venir a trabajar…

-Lo apoyo…- me dijo mirándome con sinceridad- Bella, tenemos que estar nueve meses con dolores de espalda y pies, cambios de humor drásticos y engordando como una vaca- me reí por su resumen de un embarazo, tenía toda la razón, pero no todo era malo, llevar una vida dentro de ti era lo más maravilloso del mundo- Lo menos que podemos hacer es estar tranquila y disfrutar del embarazo, no soportar a gilipollas en el trabajo.

-La verdad es que si- le dije sinceramente- Pero no quiero estar en casa aburrida Rose, además ya me comprometí a hacer un nuevo proyecto y no puedo dejarle tirados.

-Ya…- rebuscó en su bolso algo y me lo tendió- Son las ecografías que me hice esta mañana- me sonrió- Es tan pequeñito Bella.

-Lo sé- dije emocionada abriendo el sobre.

Las ecografías eran exactas a las mías, ya que estaba del mismo tiempo que yo, pero su nariz era igualita a la de Rose.

-Tiene tu nariz- dije sonriente- Y la boquita de Emmett- miré detenidamente sus pequeñas manitas y sus pequeñas piernecitas…

Era absolutamente adorable.

-Si, me he dado cuenta- dijo mirando la ecografía embobada- Estoy exactamente de 12 semanas y media.

-Yo estoy de 12 semanas y media también- le sonreí- Creo que los tendremos a la vez, si no se adelanta…

-Si- me sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo de Alice?

-¿Qué le pasa?- me dijo con voz preocupada y yo la miré fijamente.

Le conté todo lo que me había dicho Edward.

-Joder… pobre de Alice… ¿qué se supone que va a pasar?

-Me ha dicho Edward que no le pasará nada malo, pero que hay que tener cuidado de que se le adelante el parto, aún no se sabe exactamente el por qué de su posición…

-Espero que no le pase nada ni a ella ni a mi sobrinita…

-Tranquila, con Carliste, Edward y Carmen es imposible- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- Y bueno… cuéntame, ¿qué tal vuestra segunda luna de miel?

-Dios Bella… ha sido… ha sido mágico…- dijo con ojos soñadores y yo le sonreí- Emmett me ha llevado a París- dijo sonriente- Hemos estado en el museo del Louvre, en la Torre Eiffel y en millones de sitios bonitos… ha sido perfecto- me sonrió dulcemente- Me llevó a un restaurante dónde sólo se podía comer carne, nada de verduras ni pescado- Si… era típico de Emmett, sonreí.

-Me alegro por ti Rose, os lo merecíais- le tendí la ecografía y ella la metió en el bolso.

-¿Y tú qué, Bells?- me empujo suavemente y puso sus ojos de manera sexy- ¿Cómo es el semental Edward Cullen?

Yo solté una carcajada y ella me siguió.

-Qué bruta eres Rose…- dije un poco avergonzada.

-Oh, vamos, no creo que esta preciosidad- acarició mi vientre- Haya salido por arte de magia, vamos cuéntamelo.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que lo hemos hecho a todas horas en cualquier parte?- Rose abrió mucho la boca y los ojos a la vez- Increíble- fue mi única palabra.

-Joder… pues sí que son buenos los genes Cullen…- murmuró más para sí que para mí y yo me carcajeé de ella.

-Eres imposible…

-Ya… claro… pero, ¿sabes qué? No puedo estar más feliz por vosotros dos, os lo merecéis todo Bells, habéis estado muchos años separados y ahora es vuestra oportunidad de ser felices- esto último caló hondo en mí…

Felices…

Le hubiera dicho que si, si esta mañana no hubiera tenido una visita tan desagradable, pero mucho me temía que esa visita no sería la última, ni mucho menos la última vez que la viese…

-Bells, Bells…- Rose me zarandeó y yo la miré con sorpresa.

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que si íbamos a comer, ¿en qué piensas?

-Nada, tengo cosas que hacer, pero vamos a comer- me levanté e intenté sonreírle de manera casi natural, pero creo que no me salió por la cara de Rose.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, no te preocupes- le sonreí.

-Como quieras, quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás a tu lado Bells, que puedes confiar en mí en todo- me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Vale- le sonreí y me volví para coger mi abrigo y mi bolso.

-Me encanta ese vestido- dijo mirando mi atuendo y yo le sonreí.

-Pídemelo cuando quieras- le guiñé y salimos de mi despacho.

-Señora Cullen- joder… el que faltaba…

-Dime- le sonreí cínicamente mientras que Rose miraba la escena divertida.

-Ya tiene las gráficas hechas de estos tres últimos años- dijo con esa sonrisa asquerosa, pero hoy no se saldría con la suya…

Le tenía preparada una muy buena…

-Bien… ¿y qué has observado?- le dije antes de que hiciera el amago de entregarme los informes.

-Pues… que es una empresa con muchos beneficios…- dijo orgulloso con la pizca de chico malo que le caracterizaba…

Gilipollas…

-Exacto, ¿qué pasaría si dejásemos esta empresa en manos de alguien que no tiene ni puta idea?- le encaré y pude ver a Eleazar saludar a Rose rápido para no perderse la escenita… Ángela por su parte estaba enfrascada en sus papeles, pero mirando por el rabillo del ojo…

-Pues que se iría a la quiebra- dijo con otra sonrisa de las suyas y ésta vez se la devolví yo.

-Correcto, por eso no podemos dejar que alguien como tú tome las riendas de esta empresa- la cara de James no tenía precio, pasaba de la furia a la confusión- Por eso me importa un carajo que seas el hijo del señor Andrew o del papa, aquí hay reglas y tú vas a acatarlas, te guste o no te guste- cogí los informes y se los rompí en la cara- Ya te has entretenido bastante haciendo muchas gilipolleces, ahora trabajarás igual de duro que cualquier otro becario- pensé en la "tarea perfecta", miré a Eleazar y Rose y éstos estaban con los ojos y la boca abiertas- Quiero todas las condiciones del nuevo proyecto en mi despacho a las siete- me volví hacia Ángela- Ángela, prepárale a James el contrato del nuevo proyecto.

-Enseguida.

-¿Ves? Esa es una chica eficiente, espero que tu estadía aquí sea de lo más profesional- hice una pausa- Después te veré- dicho esto pasé por su lado y miré a Eleazar y a Rose.

-J-O-D-E-R- murmuraron los dos al unísono.

-¿Sabes lo jodidamente bien que has estado?- me dijo Eleazar sonriente.

-Seh- dije con una sonrisa y los tres estallamos en carcajadas ante la atenta mirada fría de James.

-Ese tío me suena de algo…- comentó Rose mirándolo.

-Bueno… a no ser que hayas estudiado arquitectura, no creo que lo puedas conocer- le dije burlona.

-No, enserio… me resulta familiar su cara…

Ignoré las paranoias de Rose, porque era imposible que pudiese conocerlo… y nos encaminamos hacia un restaurante chino, ya que las dos embarazadas teníamos muchísimas ganas de comer esa deliciosa comida, Eleazar no pudo más que sonreír y asentir…

* * *

><p>Chicas otro capítulo más de esta intrigante historia, he aprovechado que hoy no he ido a clases y he escrito toda la mañana, menos el rato que he ido al gym :D<p>

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, espero tener muchos review, de verdad que me hacen falta para seguir escribiendo. No os imagináis cómo anima vuestras palabras, y es sólo unos segundos para que una escritora humilde se sienta halagada y con ganas de escribir más y más.

Gracias a todas las chicas que me han comentado en esta u otra historia, de verdad que os lo agradezco con el corazón :D

Romiina^.^


	27. Capítulo 27: Tragedia

_**Capítulo 27: Tragedia…**_

**Bella pov.**

A pesar de haberme divertido muchísimo comiendo con Rose y Eleazar, no podía evitar pensar en la horrible conversación entre esa odiosa y yo…

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Eleazar mientras abría la puerta del enorme edificio donde trabajábamos.

-En… en nada- puse mi mejor cara sonriente, pero Eleazar arqueó una ceja.

En estos momentos odiaba que Eleazar me conociera tan bien…

-Buenas tardes- dijo de nuevo la monótona voz de Bárbara.

-Buenas tardes- dijimos los dos al unísono.

Eleazar puso su mano en mi espalda baja y avanzamos hacia el ascensor.

-Venga, cuéntamelo, te veo demasiado pensativa- dijo a la vez que pulsaba el botón del ascensor- ¿Problemas con Edward?

-No, de momento tengo que decir que no hemos tenido ningún tipo de enfrentamientos- le dije mientras entraba en el cubículo del ascensor.

-Me alegro- me sonrió y pulsó el botón del último piso, donde se encontraban nuestros despachos- Entonces… ¿en qué piensas?

-No ha sido mi mejor día que digamos…

-¡Venga ya!- dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo cariñosamente- Si has puesto en su lugar al puto becario, eso es digno de celebrar- involuntariamente mi boca se curvo en una sonrisa y Eleazar asintió satisfecho.

-Supongo que eso ha sido un punto a favor, pero no me siento feliz del todo…- joder… ¿Por qué carajo había tenido que decirlo?

Eleazar me miró más detenidamente y me abrazó de inmediato a la vez que la campana del ascensor anunciaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Vamos- le dije separándome de él y saliendo del ascensor.

No había ni rastro de Ángela, por lo que supuse que estaría en su hora se descanso, así que entré directamente a mi despacho.

-Bella no quiero que pienses en esa mujer- los dos entramos en mi despacho- Sabes que tu estado interfiere en el bebé y no quiero que tengas a mi ahijado con tres meses, o ¿si?- dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tienes razón, esa tía no se merece que le haga caso- susurré y en ese momento sonó mi móvil.

-Te dejo a solas, después vendré- me besó en la frente y salió de mi despacho con su típico andar tranquilo.

Miré la pantalla de mi móvil y sonreí como una idiota al ver quién me llamaba…

-Hola mi amor- le dije con una sonrisa aunque él no me viera.

-_Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?_

-Ahora mejor que estoy hablando contigo- sonreí de nuevo y pude escuchar su risa.

-_Me alegro, ¿cómo te está yendo el día?_

-Bien, muy bien- hice una pausa, no quería que me notara rara de nuevo- He comido con Rose y Eleazar- le dije cambiando de tema.

_-¿Si? ¿Cómo está mi querida cuñada?-_ solté una risilla ante la ironía de sus palabras.

-No seas malo- él soltó una carcajada- Está muy bien, muy embarazada como yo.

-_Jajaja, si, me la puedo imaginar._

-¿Y cómo te va a ti el día?

-_Puf… estoy totalmente agotado preciosa_- susurró- _Ha habido muchas urgencias y he tenido que atender a algunos pacientes de Carmen, al parecer está enferma_- mi corazón se saltó un latido…

¿Qué le pasaba a Carmen? Ella jamás faltaba a su trabajo…

-¿Qué le pasa a Carmen?

-_No te preocupes, no es nada importante_- me tranquilizó- _Al parecer a cogido una buena gripe._

-Vaya…- en ese momento me acordé de algo- Doctor sexy Cullen- mi hombre soltó una carcajada- ¿Tú ahora haciendo de ginecólogo?

-_Soy médico para todo, nena_- susurró con voz caliente y mi tanga comenzó a mojarse involuntariamente.

-Ah… no me hace gracia que le veas las partes íntimas a otras mujeres… tendrán un incentivo para atacarte- susurré con voz molesta.

-_Me encantas que te pongas celosa_- de nuevo noté su voz más ronca de lo normal…- _Y no seas tonta, sólo les estoy tomando la tensión, recetándoles vitaminas prenatales y mandarlas al laboratorio para que se hagan unos análisis, nada más_- me aclaró y yo suspiré de alivio.

-Eso suena mejor- escuché su sexy risa.

-_Más bien el que debería de estar celoso soy yo_- me recordó- _Allí hay muchos galanes sueltos buscando una preciosa dama_- sonreí ante su descripción de los siglos XV o XVI…

-Pues la preciosa dama sólo tiene ojos para su príncipe azul, mi amor- solté una carcajada y él me siguió.

-_Eso espero, no quiero tener que empuñar mi espada…-_ de nuevo solté una carcajada.

-Me encantaría verte con una de esas blusas de época pegada a tu torso sudado…- definitivamente mi tanga estaba empapado…

Joder…

Como siguiera con esta conversación teníamos un problema y un problema grave además…

-_Bella tengo que colgar_- sentí su voz ahogada- _Después nos vemos preciosa._

-Vale, te amo mi vida- decidí no ser mala… ya bastante había tenido…

-_Te amo_- y colgó, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios.

Dios como lo amaba…

Me sentía fatal por ocultarle algo tan importante como que su ex había regresado a nuestras vidas, pero por nada del mundo lo preocuparía, jamás…

Miré los bocetos encima de mi mesa y comencé a continuarlos por donde los había dejado esta mañana.

Así pasé las siguientes horas, dibujando y con llamadas por parte de Ángela para informarme de un evento que se celebraría dentro de dos semanas organizado por el señor Andrew y demás…

-Ángela entra a mi despacho- le dije exasperada por tantas llamadas, aclararía esto en persona. Miré el reloj.

Eran las siete de la tarde…

Joder… la tarde se me había pasado volando…

-¿Se puede?- dijo Ángela abriendo la puerta de mi despacho.

-Pasa.

-Señora Bella, dice el señor Andrew que será en el Hotel Hilton.

-Muy bien, ¿a qué hora sería?

-A las nueve de la noche- lo miró en su agenda personal.

-Vale, ¿qué se supone que se expondrá?

-Se expondrá el nuevo proyecto que usted está realizando ahora mismo- me sonrió- Estarán todos los socios del señor Andrew y algunos de sus clientes más allegados, será como un anzuelo para atrapar a nuevos compradores- me miró feliz a través de sus gafas de pasta.

-Estupendo, lo que suponía- le sonreí- Por lo que tengo que tener esto lirto- apunté a mis bocetos- Antes de dos semanas- ella asintió y decidí algo, su compañía me ayudaría totalmente en ese evento- Quiero que vengas Ángela.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- hizo una pausa- Es decir… ¿para qué quieres que vaya?- sonreí de nuevo ante su nerviosismo.

-Es sencillo, los futuros compradores querrán información sobre el arquitecto que realice sus obras- hice una pausa ante su atenta mirada- Tú le facilitarás toda esa información.

-Es... está bien- dijo no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que me acompañe mi secretaria.

En ese momento se escucharon golpes en la puerta de mi despacho y las dos nos giramos a la puerta.

-Pase- dije sin saber quién era y tuve que haberme tragado la lengua cuando vi el cabrón de James acercarse con sutileza- ¿Qué quieres?

-Entregarle esto- dijo levantando los documentos que yo le había entregado esta mañana.

-Muy bien- miré a Ángela- Ángela puedes irte, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿ok?

-Muy bien señora Bella- me sonrió y se levantó.

Cuando salió Ángela de mi despacho, miré a James con cinismo.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia su asquerosa persona.

-Vaya… te has retrasado diez minutos- le tendí mi mano para que me diera los papeles, pero en vez de eso, su asquerosa mano cogió la mía rápidamente- Suéltame- le rugí y él me sonrió con vacilación.

-Tienes una piel tan suave…- susurró acercando mi mano a su boca y yo me deshice de su asqueroso agarre.

-Ésta será la primera y última vez que me toques- le dije con odio y él sonrió más- Eres… eres…- no tenía ni calificativos para describirle.

-Soy irresistible… lo sé- dijo totalmente convencido y de nuevo avanzó hacia mí.

Yo retrocedí involuntariamente y mis piernas tocaron el filo de la gruesa mesa.

-No me temblará el pulso si tengo que echarte a patatas como una rata asquerosa de aquí- le advertí y de nuevo su sonrisa estaba pintada en su fría cara.

-No será necesario…- su voz era escalofriante… Se acercó más a mí y ahora sí que podía oler su asqueroso aliento- Vamos, no me digas que no te gusto- miró mis ojos y luego mi boca- Esas miradas de odio y esa voz dura me pone demasiado…- sonrió de nuevo- No eres más que una zorra.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, sus sucias manos atraparon mi cintura con fuerza y su asquerosa boca se posó en la mía con rapidez y habilidad.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cara y le arañé en ambas mejillas, varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas…

-Por favor…- le dije recordando a mi pequeño hijo y su mirada fue fría, muy fría…

En ese momento alguien entró a mi despacho y pude ver a James tirado en el suelo, en un segundo, agarrándose el estómago con dolor.

Mis ojos no captaban bien quién era a causa de las lágrimas, pero su olor impregnó mi nariz de lleno.

-Preciosa, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Edward cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos.

-S… si- gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y Edward me besó en la frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo la voz histérica de Eleazar- Tú, ven aquí hijo de puta- vi como agarraba a James por la camisa y lo sacaba a patadas de mi despacho.

-Shhh, tranquila princesa, ahora estás a salvo- Edward me abrazó y puso mi cara en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero se me hizo demasiado rápido…

-Edward no me dejes, por favor- sollocé y mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre, apretando a mi hijo con dulzura- Mi bebé…- sollocé más fuerte y Edward se separó de mí de inmediato.

-¿Te ha hecho algo más?- capté mi atención en sus ojos y éstos eran fríos, sin vida…

-N… no- negué y Edward suspiró de alivio.

-Bella tenemos que ir al hospital a que te revisen- sus manos se dirigieron a mi vientre y lo acarició con dulzura, pude sentirlas temblorosas…- Dime, ¿te duele algo?

-No- por fin mi voz había vuelto a mi garganta.

-Vamos- me abrazó y cogió mi bolso.

-Bella, ¿estás bien pequeña?- Eleazar se acercó a nosotros para abrazarme, pero Edward no le dejó espacio- Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta?

-Na… nada, me agarró con mucha fuerza y me besó de la misma forma- sollocé de nuevo y Edward me besó en la frente.

-Lo mataré- susurró Edward y yo me estremecí.

-No será necesario, ahora vendrá la policía y lo detendrá por intento de abuso sexual, de eso estate totalmente seguro- demandó Eleazar y me cogió ambas manos- Preciosa, mejórate, no vengas más por aquí, no hace falta, sabes que dibujar lo puedes hacer en tu casa, más tranquila- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Vale- fue lo único que pude decir y él me besó en la mano y desapareció de mi despacho.

-Mi vida, vamos, tenemos que ver si estáis completamente bien- susurró y avanzamos hacia el ascensor.

-Señora Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?- susurró la voz apenada de Ángela.

-Si, no te preocupes- contestó Edward por mí y yo seguí con mi mirada gacha.

No le habría pasado nada a mi bebé, ¿verdad?

Me moriría si algo le pasase a mi bebé, lo juro, no podría con eso…

Maldito James, maldito millones de veces, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma.

Más lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al Volvo y que Edward me ponía el cinturón de seguridad con cuidado.

-Tranquila- me dijo cuando vio mi pecho subir y bajar con violencia- No es bueno para el bebé, princesa, relájate-me miró con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y lo abracé, lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la verdad era que así era…

-Edward, dime que no le ha pasado nada, por favor- sollocé y Edward me apretó más fuertemente.

-Te prometo que no le ha pasado nada- susurró y se separó de mí para cerrar la puerta y subirse por el lado del conductor.

Pude sentir cómo Edward hablaba con alguien por teléfono, pero no cogí si quiera un "si"… tan sólo pude sentir la cálida mano de Edward sobre la mía, que estaba apoyada en el bultito que era mi vientre…

El camino se me hizo salado, lento y tortuoso… a pesar de las palabras de apoyo de Edward y de intentar tranquilizarme por todos los medios, no pude relajarme si quiera un poquito…

Sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward cogerme por la cintura y soportar todo mi peso en su cuerpo, para ayudarme a salir del Volvo.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?- escuché la voz de Carliste y sollocé aún más, mi cuerpo estaba temblando fuertemente.

-Papá- susurró abatido Edward- Necesito que le pongas el sedante- dijo sin más y pude ver el cuerpo de Carliste moverse con rapidez.

-¿Sedante?- dije aterrada y Edward me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes mi vida, tienes que relajarte de alguna manera- fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir un pinchazo y notar mi cuerpo lacio, tan lacio como una hoja de papel…

**Edward pov.**

Terminé de comer a las 5 de la tarde... hoy había sido un día demasiado largo y duro...

Decidí llamar a mi preciosa esposa.

-Hola mi amor- contestó mi preciosa mujer.

-_Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?_

-Ahora mejor que estoy hablando contigo- sonreí como un idiota aunque no me viera.

-_Me alegro, ¿cómo te está yendo el día?- estaba ansioso por verla, no podía soportar tanto tiempo lejos de ella…_

-Bien, muy bien- noté su voz cansado y triste- He comido con Rose y Eleazar- me dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente, decidí seguirle para que no se sintiera forzada a contármelo, ya lo haría…

Lo que menos quería era agobiarla por mis suposiciones…

_-¿Si? ¿Cómo está mi querida cuñada?-_ escuché su musical risa.

-No seas malo- no pude más que soltar una carcajada- Está muy bien, muy embarazada como yo.

Sonreí como un completo idiota al escuchar eso… cuánto la amaba y cuánto me gustaba cuando decía que estaba embarazada, era algo superior a mí.

-_Jajaja, si, me la puedo imaginar._

-¿Y cómo te va a ti el día?

-_Puf… estoy totalmente agotado preciosa_- susurré recordando la intensa mañana y parte de la tarde que había tenido- _Ha habido muchas urgencias y he tenido que atender a algunos pacientes de Carmen, al parecer está enferma_- sentí su silencio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Carmen?- dijo preocupada y yo me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan idiota y habérselo contado.

-_No te preocupes, no es nada importante_- le tranquilicé- _Al parecer a cogido una buena gripe._

-Vaya…- su voz ahora era más tranquila- Doctor sexy Cullen- solté otra carcajada, Bella era imposible…- ¿Tú ahora haciendo de ginecólogo?

-_Soy médico para todo, nena_- susurré con voz demasiada ronca…

-Ah… no me hace gracia que le veas las partes íntimas a otras mujeres… tendrán un incentivo para atacarte- susurró molesta y tuve que sonreír.

-_Me encantas que te pongas celosa_- mi voz ahora sí que estaba más ronca de lo normal… me estaba poniendo malo con tan sólo esas palabras…- _Y no seas tonta, sólo les estoy tomando la tensión, recetándoles vitaminas prenatales y mandarlas al laboratorio para que se hagan unos análisis, nada más_- le aclaré y pude escuchar su suspiro de alivio.

-Eso suena mejor- solté de nuevo una carcajada.

-_Más bien el que debería de estar celoso soy yo_- le recordé pensando en todos los gilipollas que trabajaban en su empresa- _Allí hay muchos galanes sueltos buscando una preciosa dama_- le dije de manera educada.

-Pues la preciosa dama sólo tiene ojos para su príncipe azul, mi amor-escuché su hermosa risa y yo la seguí de inmediato.

-_Eso espero, no quiero tener que empuñar mi espada…-_ soltó una nueva carcajada y mi pecho se infló por ser testigo de tan hermoso sonido.

-Me encantaría verte con una de esas blusas de época pegada a tu torso sudado…- su voz estaba excitada… desde el teléfono podía reconocer esa voz que tanto me gustaba…

Tenía que colgar en este momento si no quería una conversación erótica por teléfono o lo que es peor… sexo telefónico…

La primera experiencia fue… puf… no había palabra que lo describiera, pero ahora tenía que ver a unos diez pacientes y no sería muy adecuado por mi parte.

-_Bella tengo que colgar_- pude sentir mi respiración agitada al igual que mi voz…- _Después nos vemos preciosa._

-Vale, te amo mi vida.

-_Te amo_- le colgué y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios involuntariamente.

Sin duda, era la mujer de mi vida.

La amaba más que a mi propia vida…

A los pocos minutos el primer paciente de mi turno de tarde llamó a la puerta y así fueron pasando los diez pacientes, unos con más problemas que otros, pero sin ninguna complicación…

Cuando terminé con el último, miré el reloj y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que eran casi las siete, faltaban exactamente ocho minutos…

Bien… iría a recoger a mi ángel al trabajo, aunque ella tuviese coche…

No era una excusa lógica, pero tenía ansias de verla.

-¿Ya has terminado, hijo?- me dijo papá cuando estaba saliendo de mi consulta.

-Si, he terminado antes de lo previsto- le sonreí- Voy a recoger a Bella, no puedo estar más tiempo sin verla.

-Me alegro hijo, mañana puedes cogerte el día libre, te lo mereces- le sonreí y avancé hacia él para abrazarle.

-Gracias papá, de verdad que te lo agradezco.

-Vamos, te lo mereces, has trabajado duro- se separó de mí y me sonrió- Además, sé la ansiedad que tienes por estar con tu mujer y tu hijo.

-Si- le sonreí y le di una palmada en el hombro.

Cogí mi maletín con fuerza y me encaminé hacia el Volvo con rapidez, no soportaba más las ganas de ver a mi hermosa esposa.

En diez minutos estuve allí y me subí al ascensor con demasiada rapidez. Llegué a la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Bella y avancé hacia la mesa de su secretaria.

-Buenas tardes- la chica miró hacia arriba y me sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿usted es…?- dijo mirándome con detenimiento con sus gafas de pasta.

-Soy el señor Cullen, el marido de la señora Bella- le sonreí y ella me sonrió asintiendo.

-Un gusto señor Cullen, soy Ángela, su secretaria- se presentó formalmente- La señora Bella está dentro del despacho, ¿quiere que le avise?

-No se preocupe, quiero darle una sorpresa, ¿está ocupada?

-Si, está con el becario James.

Con el becario James…

¿Qué? No me gustaba que Bella estuviera con el hijo de puta ese… no me gustaba lo que me había contado Bella de ese tío.

Me acerqué a la puerta sin siquiera decirle nada a Ángela y pude escuchar un "por favor" demasiado dolorido…

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando ahí dentro?

Sin más… abrí la puerta y la escena que me encontré me hirvió la sangre hasta límites insospechados…

Bella estaba intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre que el jodido James le hacía en la cintura, sus labios estaban juntos…

La estaba besando en contra de su voluntad, a mi esposa.

En ese momento lo vi todo rojo y avancé sin ninguna vacilación hacia ese hijo de puta y lo cogí por un brazo y lo golpeé en el estómago con todas mis fuerzas.

-Preciosa, ¿estás bien?- cogí su cara con ambas manos y pude sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas…

Juro que lo mataría, lo mataría si algo le llegara pasar a Bella o a mi hijo.

-S… si- sentí más lágrimas y sólo pude besarla en la frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo Eleazar con voz encabronada- Tú, ven aquí hijo de puta- agarró a James por la camisa y lo sacó a patadas del despacho.

Eso es hijo de puta, agradece que estoy con mi esposa… un sollozo demasiado fuerte me sacó de mis pensamientos agrasivos…

-Shhh, tranquila princesa, ahora estás a salvo- le abracé y puse su delicada cara en mi pecho.

Al cabo de los minutos decidí separarme de ella y revisarla, tenía que estar bien…

-Edward no me dejes, por favor- sollozó y sus manos se dirigieron hacia su vientre- Mi bebé…- me separé totalmente de ella y la miré con temor.

-¿Te ha hecho algo más?

Ahora si que estaba totalmente acojonado…

Dios… esto no podía ser posible, ¿verdad?

A mi hijo no le había pasado nada, ¿verdad?

-N… no- no pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

-Bella tenemos que ir al hospital a que te revisen- en ese momento decidí que iríamos al hospital a hacerle un chequeo completo, ahora mis manos estaban temblorosas por la rabia y me sería imposible hacerle nada. Aun así mis manos se dirigieron a aquel trocito de carne donde estaba mi hijo creciendo…- Dime, ¿te duele algo?

-No- dijo firmemente y suspiré de nuevo.

-Vamos- le abracé y cogí su bolso de encima de la mesa para irnos cuanto antes.

-Bella, ¿estás bien pequeña?- Eleazar se acercó a nosotros, pero yo no me separé de mi esposa ni siquiera un milímetro para que Eleazar pudiera abrazarla- Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta?

-Na… nada, me agarró con mucha fuerza y me besó de la misma forma- sollozó nuevamente y yo cerré los ojos a la misma vez que le besaba en la frente.

-Lo mataré- susurré sin callarme más mis pensamientos y su cuerpo se estremeció.

-No será necesario, ahora vendrá la policía y lo detendrá por intento de abuso sexual, de eso estate totalmente seguro- aseguró Eleazar, pero yo no estaba tan seguro y cogió las manos de Bella- Preciosa, mejórate, no vengas más por aquí, no hace falta, sabes que dibujar lo puedes hacer en tu casa, más tranquila- le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

-Vale- susurró mi esposa sin vida y se me rompió el alma, Eleazar le besó la mano y desapareció del despacho.

-Mi vida, vamos, tenemos que ver si estáis completamente bien- susurré y avanzamos hacia el ascensor.

-Señora Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?- susurró preocupada Ángela.

-Si, no te preocupes- contesté por Bella y seguimos hacia delante.

Bella estuvo sollozando todo el camino hacia el Volvo, sólo pude asentir a las miradas interrogantes y pena que nos daban y a los saludos hechos en susurros…

Todo el tiempo la estuve sujetando como si mi vida dependiera de ello y es que si a ella le pasaba algo o a mi hijo, yo simplemente me moriría…

No habría vida sin ninguno de ellos dos…

La ayudé a subirse al coche y pude sentir su respiración errática debido a los fuertes sollozos y temblores de su cuerpo.

-Tranquila- su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho y eso no era bueno, nada bueno para su salud y la de mi hijo- No es bueno para el bebé, princesa, relájate- la miré y ella se movió para abrazarme efusivamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Edward, dime que no le ha pasado nada, por favor- sollozó y yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

-Te prometo que no le ha pasado nada- susurré pidiéndole a Dios por la salud de mi hijo…

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que tenía un riesgo alto de que le hubiera pasado algo al bebé?

Dios no… no podría con eso.

Decidí llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarme en este momento.

-¿Papá?

-_Dime hijo, ¿qué pasa?- _mi padre sin duda me conocía demasiado bien…

-Es Bella…

_-¿Qué le ha pasado hijo, está bien?-_ sentí movimiento por su parte.

-No lo sé…- dije derrotado.

-_Hijo, tranquilízate, dime dónde estás._

-Voy de camino al hospital- mi mente despertó de este horrible estado de shock y pude hablar…- Prepárame una camilla y una jeringa con un sedante medio- dije sin más y colgué.

Puse mi mano encima de la mano de Bella, que descansaba en su vientre, y me dediqué a prestar un poco de atención a la carretera…

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo gracias a mi alta velocidad y aparqué con rapidez. Me bajé del Volvo y me encaminé inmediatamente hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar del coche y sostuve su cuerpo hasta que llegamos a la puerta del hospital, donde mi padre ya nos esperaba.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz de mi padre era de total preocupación, no era para menos, y pude sentir un fuerte sollozo por parte de Bella…

-Papá- susurré totalmente abatido- Necesito que le pongas el sedante- dije seguro de lo que decía y mi padre lo cogió de las manos de una enfermera, que ya lo tenía preparado, y se colocó al lado de Bella.

-¿Sedante?- dijo totalmente aterrada mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y yo sólo pude apretarla más contra mi cuerpo.

-No te preocupes mi vida, tienes que relajarte de alguna manera-le hice un gesto a mi padre para que le inyectara el jodido líquido en el brazo de Bella y muy pronto, demasiado, sentí su cuerpo desfallecer.

-No te preocupes, debido a su estado es normal que su cuerpo esté más sensible- me recordó y yo asentí dejándola en la camilla con mucha suavidad- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- mi padre le retiró el pelo de la cara y la miró con preocupación.

-Han intentado abusar de ella papá, han intentado abusar de ella- grité y mi padre me abrazó con fuerza para que no me cayera…

-Shh, tienes que tranquilizarte Edward, ahora Bella te necesita más que nunca y no puedes perder los estribos de esta manera, tranquilízate- me dijo mi padre con la misma voz que cuando tenía cinco años… pero tenía toda la razón…

Claro que la tenía…

Bella y mi hijo me necesitaban tranquilo y con la cabeza fría.

-Tienes razón- me tranquilicé y mi padre asintió.

-La llevaremos al área de ginecología, hay que ver a mi nieto cuanto antes- yo asentí- Pero ahora le miraremos todos los niveles a Bella.

No sé cuántas personas había alrededor de nosotros, entre médicos y enfermeras, y me agobié de repente.

-Os podéis marchar, no necesitamos nada más- dije con voz demasiado dura y empujé la camilla con desesperación porque llegáramos a la maldita habitación privada.

-Perdonad, os avisaré si os necesito- escuché a mi padre detrás de mí y rápidamente se puso a mi lado.

Me subí al ascensor con cuidado de no golpear la camilla por ningún lado, esperé a que mi padre entrara y pulsé el botón de la planta de ginecología.

-Lo siento- susurré sin dejar de mirar la cara de mi preciosa esposa, ahora totalmente inmóvil por el sedante…

-No te preocupes, lo entienden perfectamente- me tranquilizó y yo acaricié la mano de Bella.

Llegamos a la dichosa planta y la metimos en la habitación privada de la derecha.

-Iré por el Doctor Thomson- dijo mi padre y lo miré interrogante- Es el nuevo ginecólogo- me aclaró y lo volví a mirar.

-¿Nuevo ginecólogo? Pero si Carmen sólo tiene gripe, ¿no?

-Si, pero sabes las mujeres embarazadas que vienen a este hospital, no podemos estar sin un ginecólogo- yo sólo pude asentir, solamente quería que Bella y mi hijo estuvieran bien.

-Vale, la iré revisando- mi padre asintió y me apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ya verás como sólo será un susto, hijo.

Desapareció de la habitación y varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…

-Dios… Bella tienes que proteger a nuestro hijo, tiene que estar sano…- dije sollozando a la vez que le quitaba la ropa.

Cogí mi estetoscopio y se lo puse a la altura de su corazón, oyendo el suave y rítmico corazón de mi mujer.

-El corazón ahora lo tienes bien, preciosa- le dije como si pudiese escucharme y le besé en la frente.

La incorporé un poco y le puse la camisa del pijama del hospital con delicadeza.

Miré su cuerpo y me maravillé…

Ahora estaba más redondito aún, contorneando su figura ligeramente en curvas pronunciadas y sus pechos estaban enormes ahora. Pero ahora no había nada sexual, ahora todo era adoración y amor.

Le besé en todo el cuerpo y con delicadeza le puse los pantalones del pijama, también del hospital y tenía que decir que hasta con esta horrible ropa, estaba absolutamente preciosa…

Cogí una aguja y un tubo de plástico y le saqué sangre de su brazo para poder analizarla.

Cuando estaba terminando de sacar la aguja de su suave piel, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hijo, ¿cómo está?- mi padre le acarició la mejilla y sonrió- Está preciosa- yo asentí con una sonrisa por primera vez.

-El corazón tiene un ritmo normal- me giré y cogí el tubo lleno de sangre- Toma, llévalo a laboratorio y que lo examinen- mi padre asintió y cogió el tubo.

-Edward, éste es el señor Thomson- dijo señalando a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos con mirada siniestra.

No me gustó nada el tipo éste, pero mi padre jamás fallaba eligiendo especialistas…

-Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Edward Cullen- le apreté la mano y él sonrió.

-Si, un gusto- dijo secamente y yo quité mi mano de entre la suya y lo miré con frialdad.

-¿Es su esposa, verdad?- asentí- Muy guapa.

Mi sangre estaba a doscientos grados y éste tío me estaba tocando las pelotas…

-Si, quiero que revise a mi hijo en la mayor brevedad posible- dije cortándole y él asintió sonriente.

-Muy bien- avanzó por la habitación y se puso unos guantes de látex- Veremos a ese niño- dijo con demasiada frialdad y yo miré a mi padre interrogante.

-Es muy bueno Edward- me susurró y yo me puse más cerca de Bella aún.

El tal Thomson encendió el monitor y cogió el tubo de gel.

Yo le abrí algunos botones de la camisa, no quería que éste tío la tocara bajo ningún concepto y le subí la camisa hasta debajo de sus pechos.

-Muy bien- dijo mirando demasiado tiempo el cuerpo de mi mujer- ¿De cuánto tiempo está?

-Quizás debería de decirlo usted- dije con toda la frialdad.

El tío me miró con recelo pero con una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien… está de 12 semanas, ¿no es así?- yo lo miré con sorpresa y él me sonrió más anchamente.

-Vaya… veo que ha mirado el historial de mi mujer- cogí la mano de mi mujer y se la besé- Mejor.

Le puso un poco de gel en su vientre y Bella se movió incómoda.

-Ed… Edward- me llamó con voz pastosa y yo me puse cerca de su cara para que me pudiera ver.

Sus preciosos ojos chocolates estaban apagados, tristes…

Se me partió el corazón de verla así, tan frágil y vulnerable a la vez…

-Estoy aquí preciosa- le besé en la frente y su mano apretó la mía.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- su vista se enfocó en el Doctor Thomson y sentí un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo completamente.

-Vamos a revisar al bebé- le aclaré y su cuerpo se relajó un poco- Éste es el señor Thomson, tu nuevo ginecólogo, de momento…- dije esto último más alto de lo normal.

-Vale- sus ojos se dirigieron al monitor y pudimos escuchar el rítmico y acelerado corazón de mi hijo.

-El bebé tiene un ritmo normal- dijo el Doctor Thomson- Pero…

De repente de calló y Bella y yo dejamos de mirar el monitor para mirarle a él.

-El bebé tiene…- dejó la frase inconclusa y puso cara de pena- El bebé tiene…

Joder… mi mundo se estaba haciendo pedazos cada vez más grandes.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?- gritó Bella y se incorporó con un poco de mareo por el sedante- ¿Qué carajo le pasa a mi hijo?- su voz destilaba odio y temor a partes iguales…

-Su hijo tiene…- siguió sin decirlo y yo dejé a Bella y lo cogí por el cuello.

-Dime de una puta vez qué tiene mi hijo- le escupí y su cara palideció.

-Doctor Thomson, dinos el estado del bebé, por favor- intervino mi padre y Bella soltó un sonoro sollozo.

-El bebé tiene una deformación grave…- susurró sin aire en su cuerpo debido al agarre que estaban ejerciendo mis manos, cada vez más fuertes…

Un momento…

¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Qué?

-Su hijo tiene una deformación grave, exactamente en su cabeza- dijo tan tranquilo que mi sangre hirvió…

Le golpeé en la cara haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y me desplomé en el suelo, golpeando mis rodillas en su sonoro golpe contra las duras baldosas…

-¡No!- escuché mi mujer y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a mi mujer cayendo de la camilla…

-¡BELLA!-me levanté sin fuerzas y la cogí en peso para evitar que se diera un golpe contra el suelo.

Ahora todo estaba perdido…

Ahora no tenía motivos para seguir adelante…

* * *

><p>¡No me matéis por haberlo dejado así!<p>

Pero pienso que de esta manera el capítulo tendrá más misterio e intriga :D  
>¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? Odiad con todas vuestras ganas al jodido James, es asqueroso... Si... lo sé, pero esa es su personalidad para mí...<p>

¿Por qué el Doctor Thomson es tan extraño?

Y sobretodo... ¿querrán seguir adelante con el embarazo después de ésto?

Dios... todo esto es muy triste... pero tenía que meter algo de cizaña al fic :D

Espero, como siempre, que os guste ;)

Este capítulo va dedicado a tod s mis querid s lectores!

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y VISITANDO EL BLOG, OS TENGO QUE AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN POR ELLO!

Un besote enorme para tod s,

Romiina^.^


	28. Capítulo 28: Sin él, no puedo seguir

_**Capítulo 28: Sin él, no puedo seguir…**_

**Bella pov.**

Parecía que estaba en el mundo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas…

Escuchaba voces, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan lacio que a penas lo sentía…

Podía notar en la piel de mi brazo la suave piel de los dedos de Edward, una y otra vez. Quería gritarle que lo estaba sintiendo, que quería que todo saliese bien, que mi hijo saliese bien…

No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas, pero un frío me recorrió el vientre y enseguida me sobresalté incómoda…

-Ed… Edward- le llamé un poco desorientada y enseguida pude distinguir ese par de esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban.

-Estoy aquí preciosa- me besó en la frente y le apreté su mano en señal de que lo había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- mi mirada se dirigió hacia un hombre con bata blanca, supuse que sería un Doctor e instintivamente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo…

-Vamos a revisar al bebé- mi cuerpo se relajó al saber que verían a mi hijo- Éste es el señor Thomson, tu nuevo ginecólogo, de momento…- Edward alzó su tono de voz y no supe el por qué…

¿Mi nuevo ginecólogo? ¿No se suponía que Carmen era mi ginecóloga?

No me gustaba ese tipo… su mirada fría y su risa arrogante me lo decían todo… pero ahora sólo podía confiar en él…

-Vale- mis ojos fueron hasta el monitor y en ese momento llegó a mí el sonido más hermoso que jamás pude haber escuchado jamás…

Estaba sonando los latidos de mi pequeño hijo… sonreí ante tal sonido.

-El bebé tiene un ritmo normal- dijo el Doctor y ahí fue cuando mi sonrisa se ensanchó, mi hijo estaba bien…- Pero…- continuó, pero después se calló abruptamente…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mi mirada dejó a mi bebé un momento y la fijé en ése hombre que tanta mal espina me estaba dando…

-El bebé tiene…- dijo de repente sin una pizca de dolor, más bien disfrutando del momento…- El bebé tiene…

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi hijo?

Me puse como una loca y grité…

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?- me incorporé y noté un poco de mareo…- ¿Qué carajo le pasa a mi hijo?- volví a gritarle a ése hombre que tan mal me caía.

No podía ser… mi hijo tenía que estar bien…

-Su hijo tiene…- siguió en la misma postura y Edward dejó mi brazo para abalanzarse hacia el Doctor, cogiéndole por el cuello…

-Dime de una puta vez qué tiene mi hijo- la voz de Edward era fría y distante…

-Doctor Thomson, dinos el estado del bebé, por favor- pude escuchar la voz de Carliste antes de que mi pecho se oprimiera y soltase un sollozo ensordecedor…

-El bebé tiene una deformación grave…- susurró con la respiración agitada y…

Un momento…

¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Qué?- dijo Edward sin soltar su agarre y mi mundo se me vino encima…

¿Mi hijo estaba enfermo?

-Su hijo tiene una deformación grave, exactamente en su cabeza- su voz era la pura tranquilidad y ahí fue cuando todo se me vino encima…

Todo…

Absolutamente todo…

Lo siguiente que vi lo vi todo borroso a causa delas gruesas lágrimas que caían por mis ojos…

Edward golpeó al Doctor y cayó, haciendo que los huesos de sus rodillas dieran contra el suelo en un sonoro golpe…

-¡No!- grité sin fuerzas y pude notar que mi cuerpo golpearía contra el suelo…

-¡BELLA!-gritó Edward y pude cogerme antes de que mi cuerpo golpeara el suelo…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue oscuridad… la oscuridad más enorme que jamás había sentido…

Lo último que escuché fueron las voces de Edward y Carliste llamándome a los lejos…

**Edward pov.**

-Bella…- mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y mojaron el delicado rostro de mi esposa- Bella…- susurré lleno de dolor y la puse, como pude, encima de la camilla- Tienes que despertarte, Bella…- lloré en su pecho y pude sentir el suave ritmo de su corazón…

-Necesito a médicos y enfermeras- gritó mi padre después de abrir la puerta de un fuerte jalón- Usted, váyase- le dijo al Doctor Thomson y éste vaciló- ¡Es una orden!- gritó mi padre fuera de sí y el puto Doctor se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- reconocí al voz del Doctor Wilson.

-Se ha desmayado, es mi nuera- dijo mi padre acercándose a mí con su móvil pegado a la oreja- ¡Necesito que vengas!- gritó fuera de sí- Es importante, y trate a Jasper…- escuché una pausa- Gracias a Dios que estáis aquí, venid al área de ginecología.

¿Jasper? ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando?

-De acuerdo, hay que mirarle el estado de su corazón, ¡ya!- mi padre me cogió del brazo e intentó alejarme de mi esposa y de mi hijo…

-¡NO!- grité y no dejé de agarrar el brazo de mi mujer.

-Edward, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte- mi mano se dirigió a su pecho y pude darme cuenta el temblor de mis manos…

-Me necesita…- dije derrotado y mi padre me separó totalmente de Bella.

-Te necesita tranquilo, salgamos, por favor- miró al Doctor Wilson- Ocúpese, ¿de acuerdo?- esperó la respuesta y pude notar la presencia de más personas en esa pequeña habitación…

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, la trataré como a una hija.

-Gracias, ahora vendré- mi padre me empujó literalmente fuera de la habitación y pude distinguir un monitor de reanimación…

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?- empujé a mi padre, pero dos padres de brazos enormes me detuvieron en mi camino de ir junto a mi esposa…- ¡Soltadme!- grité como un energúmeno, pero esos brazos se aprisionaron contra mi cuerpo y fue imposible moverse- Por favor…- dije derrotado cayendo suavemente hacia el suelo… de nuevo, mis rodillas pararon el fuerte golpe…- Por favor…- mis manos se dirigieron a mi cara y mis lágrimas cayeron sin cesar…

-Tengo que ir adentro- dijo mi padre y pude notar su carrera hacia la habitación de nuevo…

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano muy preocupado.

-Calma, tío, estamos aquí- Jasper me cogió del brazo y me ayudó a levantarme con mucha dificultad.

-Vamos- dijo Emmett de nuevo y pude sentir el duro y frío asiento en mi trasero.

¿Cómo estaría mi esposa? ¿Cómo estaría mi hijo?

De nuevo intenté salir de aquel maldito pasillo y adentrarme en la habitación dónde se encontraban mis dos razones de existir, pero de nuevo, cuatro brazos lo impidieron.

-Shh- mi hermano me abrazó y me derrumbé contra su pecho- Tranquilízate, joder- me dijo serio, pero me era imposible…

La vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo estaban en peligro y si algo les llegaba a pasar, nada tendría sentido para mí…

No podría con ello…

-Hazlo por Bella y por el bebé- me susurró Jasper y yo lo miré con mi vista nublada…

-Dime que se pondrán bien, dime que saldrán adelante- lo cogí por el cuello de su camisa y lo zarandeé un poco hasta que de nuevo, un torrente de lágrimas hicieron mi visión nula…

-Por supuesto que saldrán adelante, ¿acabo piensas que te irás sin ver la preciosa cara de tu hijo y la satisfacción de Bella?

-Espero que no…- fue lo último que dije antes de que mi padre saliese de la habitación.

Aproveché la distracción de Emmett y Jasper y me levanté rápidamente y fui hasta mi padre.

-¿Cómo están?- cogí el brazo de mi padre y lo miré a los ojos.

-Bien, ahora Bella está estable- dijo tranquilo y yo solté un suspiro.

-¿Ha tenido una parada, verdad?- sentí las manos de Emmett y de Jasper apretar mis hombros.

-Si, ha sido una noticia demasiado fuerte para ella- dijo con tristeza- Pero se pondrá bien, te lo prometo.

Yo había escuchado su corazón justo antes de salir de la habitación…

Mis manos atraparon mi pelo y tiré de él con desesperación…

-¿Puedo verla?

-De momento no- me limpié las lágrimas que aún estaban en mi cara y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- de nuevo mis manos tiraron de mi pelo más fuertemente, estaba totalmente desesperado…

-Porque estará toda la noche en observación y la pasaremos a planta mañana por la mañana-hizo una pausa pensativo- Podrás verla en media hora… pero tienes que tranquilizarte para poder verla, no puedo dejarte pasar en este estado.

-Está bien- dije al fin, pero su cara y su voz me decían algo más…- ¿Qué hay más, papá?

-El bebé, al tener esa defor…- no pudo seguir y mis ojos se cerraron de dolor- Puede que el bebé esté debilitando a la madre al tener un tamaño mayor de lo normal…- me aclaró y lo volví a mirar.

-¿Qué puede pasar, papá? Quiero que me lo digas todo, todo…- susurré derrotado y mi padre me cogió de la barbilla y me miró.

-No sabemos nada aún, hijo- hizo una pausa- Pero lo más seguro es que el aborto sea la mejor opción…- pude ver una lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de mi padre antes de que un grito desgarrador saliese de mi pecho…

-¡NO!- empujé a Emmett y a Jasper- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Mi mujer y mi hijo están bien, deben de estar bien…- le metí una patada a las malditas sillas de plástico y dos de hicieron añicos…

-Hijo, tranquilízate, aún no es seguro- mi padre intentó agarrarme, pero yo no lo dejé.

-¡NO! No dejaré que ni mi mujer ni mi hijo les pase nada, ¿entendido? NADA- le grité como nunca lo había hecho y mi padre me dio una bofetada en la cara, escuchándose sordamente…

-Eres un insensato inmaduro- susurró con dolor y yo me llevé la mano a la mejilla dolorida- ¿Piensas que no me duele? Es mi nuera, mi hija y sobretodo mi nieto, por el amor de Dios…

-Papá…- escuché a Emmett y pude verlo detrás de mi padre con cara de dolor.

-No, Emmett, es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio- mi padre mi miró duramente y se giró- Tendrás noticias de tu mujer en cuanto las tenga yo.

Tenía razón… estaba comportándome como un insensato inmaduro… Lo que menos necesitaba mi mujer y mi hijo era verme en este estado tan demente…

Necesitaba tranquilizarme… por el bien de mi mujer, de mi hijo y sobretodo de mi familia…

-Papá- le llamé y él se giró.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con la voz más dolorosa que le había escuchado nunca…

-Lo siento…- dije derrotado y avancé hasta él y lo abracé con fuerza, necesitaba un apoyo incondicional y ése era mi padre.

-Tranquilo, hijo- me apretó contra su cuerpo como lo hacía antiguamente, como cuando tenía cinco años…- El que lo siente soy yo, perdóname por haberte golpeado, pero de verdad lo necesitabas…

-Lo sé… no puedo soportar ver a mi mujer o a mi hijo en ese estado…

-Si, lo sé hijo, créeme que lo sé- me separó de él y me miró- Debes saber que llamaré a otro ginecólogo para que revise a Bella, no me fio nada del Doctor Thomson, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí feliz por primera vez- Y ahora veré cómo está, supongo que estará preguntando por ti- me sonrió a medias y me besó en la frente antes de encaminarse hacia la habitación.

-Edward, siento mucho todo esto, de verdad- mi hermano me abrazó y pude sentir el calor familiar que tanto necesitaba.

-Gracias, Emmett y perdona por haberme comportado así.

-Oh, no te preocupes, soy una mole de hormigón y nunca podrías conmigo- me guiñó y me sonrió como un niño pequeño, yo sólo pude intentar sonreír…

-Gracias- le dije de nuevo y sentí la mano de Jasper apretar mi hombro.

-Tío, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo, ¿vale? Estaremos aquí a tu lado.

-Gracias, gracias por todo- lo abracé a él también y sentí el mismo calor fraternal que tanto necesitaba- ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose?- me acordé de ellas.

-Estaban en las clases de preparación al parto- dijo Emmett.

-¿Por eso estabais aquí?- los dos asintieron- ¿No se habrán enterado de nada, verdad?

-Ya sabes cómo es Alice…- Jasper rodó los ojos- Es imposible que no se entere de algo.

-No quería que se enterase ninguna de las dos.

-No te preocupes, modifiqué un poco la realidad- me guiñó Emmett y yo lo miré incrédulo- No me mires así, el tío Emm puede ser maduro a veces…- no pude evitar soltar una risilla ante su comentario y mi hermano asintió feliz por haber conseguido su propósito.

-¡Edward!- gritó mi madre y los tres nos giramos.

-Mamá- susurré y avancé hasta ella.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- me besó en ambas mejillas y me abrazó efusivamente.

-No muy bien…- susurré recordando a mi familia…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se separó de mí y me cogió la mano para besármela.

-Bella tuvo un accidente en el trabajo- su mirada se ensanchó y se tapó la boca- Tranquila, no le pasó nada, pero…- cerré los ojos recordando las malditas palabras del Doctor Thomson…

"_Su hijo tiene una deformación grave, exactamente en su cabeza_".

Dios…

-¿Pero, qué?- me cogió la barbilla y me miró con la pena pintada en el rostro.

-Papá contrató a un nuevo ginecólogo, mientras Carmen está de baja- mi madre asintió escuchándome atentamente- No me gustó nada desde el principio mamá, es frío y parecía disfrutar con el momento… parecía un enfermo- mi madre soltó un sollozo- Tranquila- la abracé y ella se apretó contra mi pecho.

-¿Pero qué más ha pasado? ¿El bebé está bien, verdad?- las palabras se fueron de mi boca y no pude contestarle…- Edward, por favor, necesito saberlo- me dijo con algunas lágrimas cayéndoles por las mejillas.

Sentí a Emmett y a Jasper detrás de mí.

-No sabemos en qué estado se encuentra mi hijo, mamá…- susurré con un dolor desgarrador y mi madre sollozó violentamente- Shh, no quiero que te pongas así…

-Esme…- sentí la voz de mi padre y me separé un poco de mi madre para poder mirarlo- Ya puedes verla- me dijo con una media sonrisa y yo le di un beso en la frente y corrí literalmente hacia la puerta de aquella fatídica habitación…

Cuando abrí la puerta, había dos enfermeras tomándole el pulso a mi esposa.

-Está estable- dijo una de ellas sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-Es preciosa- susurró otra tocando la mejilla derecha de Bella.

-Si…- yo carraspeé y las dos me miraron.

-Oh, Doctor Cullen- dijo una de ellas y me sonrió- Ya nos vamos- cogió a la otra chica del brazo, que parecía no querer dejar de mirarme y salieron de la habitación…

Ahí fue cuando pude ver a mi bella esposa…

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado, con un gotero en el brazo izquierdo y lo que más me llamó la atención fue los tubos que salían por su nariz…

Estaba dependiendo por un respirador artificial…

-Bella…- avancé hacia ella e inmediatamente le quité los mechones de su cara, sintiendo el sudor frío pegado a su suave piel.

Acaricié su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a la entrada del gotero, la gruesa aguja le atravesaba la suave piel de su muñeca con precisión…

-Te amo- le dije antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de esa piel tan suave y tan deliciosa.

Bajé mis manos por sus pechos, pasándolas justo por el centro y bajando por su estómago hasta llegar a su pequeño vientre.

-Mi hijo…- susurré tocando el vientre de mi mujer, inconscientemente varias lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos…

Mi cabeza se apoyó con cuidado y suavidad en su pecho mientras que mis manos acariciaban una y otra vez a esa personita que tanto quería…

Me quedé dormido, no sé en qué momento, pero ahora estaba completo, junto a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

-Edward…- pude escuchar una voz suave a lo lejos, tan suave como la voz de los ángeles, pero aun así no me moví, estaba demasiado cómodo en la posición que estaba…

Pude notar unos dedos suaves pasando por mi pelo una y otra vez, llevando un ritmo suave.

-Edward- me llamó la misma voz, esta vez con más claridad y poco a poco me levanté del cómodo lugar dónde mi cabeza estaba apoyada.

-¿Mmmm?- susurré con los ojos cerrados aún y pude escuchar la risa más maravillosa y bonita de todas…

-Edward, despierta- ahora si había reconocido la voz completamente…

Era la dulce voz de mi hermosa esposa…

Me levanté ansioso, pero con cuidado y la miré a los ojos, éstos estaban cansados, pero ahora tenían un matiz de brillo.

-Hola, hermosa- le sonreí y le besé cálidamente en los labios.

-Hola- su voz estaba pastosa, aun así me parecía la más hermosa de todas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Regular…- susurró y su mano derecha se dirigió hasta su vientre y lo acarició suavemente- No sé cómo está mi hijo, eso me perturba mucho, Edward, no sé qué hacer…- una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla izquierda y mi mundo, de nuevo, estaba aplastándome mortalmente…

-Shh, cariño- sequé la lágrima con mis labios y le besé en la frente- El bebé está bien…- no sé de dónde saqué voz para eso…

-Edward, te ruego que no me mientas, por favor…- sollozó débilmente- No quiero que me ocultes nada, tengo derecho a saberlo, soy su madre…

Mis brazos la rodearon y la abrazaron con cuidado.

-Lo sé… pero han sido muchas emociones por hoy y a causa de eso mira cómo estás…- le susurré en voz muy baja, demasiada- No soportaría otro susto como éste, Bella…

-Prefiero pasar por todo el dolor de golpe, quiero que mi hijo esté bien.

-No es bueno para ti y mucho menos para el bebé.

-Edward no simules que no pasa nada- se intentó incorporar un poco en la cama y yo la ayudé- Estos malditos cables serán mi perdición…- susurró y yo reprimí una carcajada a pesar de todo… su cara enfadada era más hermosa aún…- He escuchado perfectamente a ese maldito Doctor…- susurró con dolor- Sé que mi hijo no está bien, pero te juro que intentaré por todos los medios que nazca sano y fuerte, Edward, no le puede pasar nada…- me agarró los cuellos de mi camisa y me acercó a ella con fuerza. Puso su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar tendidamente…

-Mi amor, tienes que tranquilizarte, no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé- le recordé y ella hizo todo lo posible por controlar su respiración- Eso es.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo- dijo cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila- Sé que hay algo malo Edward y quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo antes de que me vuelva completamente loca…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

-Es… es delicado- susurré mirándola con todos los sentimientos que ahora mismo estaban pasando por mi cuerpo…

-Si… sé que el tamaño de su cabecita no es normal…- suavizo las horribles palabras del maldito Doctor…- Pero tiene que haber una solución… ¿no?

No le podía decir la verdad… no hasta que el nuevo ginecólogo la revisara…

-Efectivamente, su cabecita es más grande de lo normal- susurré lo más tranquilo que pude- Estarás todas la noche en observación y mañana te subirán a planta- le cambié el tema por el bien de los dos…

-Ya…- dijo desilusionada- Pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta- mi mundo se cayó completamente y mi mirada bajó, no podía mirarle a los ojos y mentirle…- Mírame, por favor- susurró con una hilo de voz mientras alzaba mi barbilla y hacía que la mirara a los ojos.

-Pu… puede que…- no sabría cómo seguir…

-¿Puede que qué, Edward?

-No es seguro…

De verdad que no sabía cómo decírselo, de verdad que no sabía…

-Aun así dímelo, por favor- sus manos se pusieron firmes en mi pecho y me miró.

-Es posible que lo me… mejor se… sea… abor… abort- no pude terminar la frase, juro que no pude terminarla…

-Abortar, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz tranquila y yo la miré incrédulo.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila pronunciando esa palabra tan asquerosa?

¿Cómo?

-No me mires así- dijo a la vez que varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Acabas decir la palabra más asquerosa de todo el mundo y no te has inmutado…

-No me he inmutado…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- Porque no voy a abortar- demandó seria y yo me acerqué a ella.

-Bella, puede que el bebé te debilite por eso- dije muy serio cogiendo su cara con ambas manos.

-No me importa, lo tendré igualmente- dijo segura y me miró con dolor- Sé que será un embarazo difícil y que probablemente tengan que operarlo- su labio tembló a la vez que sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre- Pero entiéndeme que no puedo deshacerme de él, simplemente no puedo Edward… que su cabeza sea más grande no me impedirá tenerlo…

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-No quiero perder a mi hijo- demandó segura y seria y yo la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-No quiero que lo hagas, te prometo que lucharé contigo para que nuestro hijo salga adelante, de eso puedes estar segura, mi amor- le besé en la frente y luego en los labios.

-¿De verdad que no te importa si está enfermo? ¿Estarás conmigo?- yo la miré incrédulo y le dije lo que en esta vida estaba totalmente seguro…

-Me casé contigo para amarte y respetarte por encima de todas las cosas, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad…- la besé de nuevo- Yo te apoyaré en todo, mi vida, lo que si quiero es que me prometas una cosa…

No quería que su cabezonería hiciera alguna estupidez en el futuro, yo quería a mi hijo más que a mi propia vida, pero mi esposa estaba delante de todo y de todos…

-¿Qué?- dijo un poco más ilusionada.

-Bella, si por algún motivo la cosa viene mal…- miré su cara y ésta se entristeció- Tienes que pensar en tu vida antes que la del bebé, es muy duro, lo sé…- le acaricié su mejilla- Pero no podría si a ti te pasa algo, suena descabellado, pero podemos tener más, princesa- le besé en la frente y ella me abrazó.

-Edward no quiero que le pase nada al bebé, yo daría mi vida por él, es lo que quiero y moriría feliz por ello…- noté mis mejillas mojadas al igual que las de ellas…

No le pude contestar… era demasiado.

Todas estas malditas emociones y noticias nos estaban cayendo como un jarro de agua fría, constante y sin descanso…

No sé cuánto nos quedamos así, pero mi hermosa mujer se quedó dormida entre mis brazos.

-Te juro que no os pasará nada…- susurré acariciando el vientre de mi mujer y acariciando su mejilla.

Le besé en la frente y decidí salir, necesitaba tomar el aire y salir…

-Hermanito- susurró Alice con voz dolida nada más abrir la puerta y se abalanzó hacia mí, abrazándome efusivamente.

-Hola- susurré de la misma manera y ella me apretó más contra su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo su abultada barriga, mi sobrina Megan…- Hola peque- dije con lágrimas en los ojos tocando el vientre de mi hermana.

-Edward…- sentí varias lágrimas caer y la miré.

Estaba totalmente descompuesta, estaba llorando demasiado…

-Ali, no llores, por favor- la abracé de nuevo y Jasper la abrazó por la espalda- Iros a casa- le dije a mi cuñado y éste me miró interrogante- Ya os lo contaré, ahora Alice necesita descansar.

-¡No!- gritó y se apretó más contra mi cuerpo- Dime cómo está Bella, por favor- sollozó y sentí la presencia de mi madre, de Emmett y de Rose a nuestro lado.

-Está bien- se separó y me miró- Está bien, de verdad, ya ha pasado todo…

La mentira no me la creía ni yo…

-No es verdad, ¿qué me ocultas?- dijo acertando de lleno.

-Nada, de verdad- le intenté sonreír y ella me miró intensamente.

-No quiero que me ocultéis nada por mi estado, me estoy imaginando lo peor y eso sí que es malo…- se cruzó de brazos y me miró directamente a los ojos, tan iguales a los míos.

-Ali, mañana revisarán a mi hijo y te podré decir qué demonios está pasando, de momento no sabemos nada…- le modifiqué un poco la realidad, como decía Emmett y ella me miró más tranquila.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, de verdad- la abracé, necesitaba de mi hermanita ahora más que nunca…

-Te quiero mucho- me susurró y yo le apreté aun más.

-Y yo a ti- enterré mi cara en su corto pelo, como hacía cuando éramos pequeños…

-Hijo- mi madre me llamó y me separé de Alice, la besé en la frente y me giré para ver a mi madre.

-Mamá…- susurré y avancé hasta ella para abrazarla- Estoy asustado, mamá…- le susurré como cuando tenía cinco años y mi madre me apretó más contra su pequeño cuerpo.

-Shh, cálmate, cariño- me besó en la mejilla- Ya verás como todo saldrá bien…- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, como siempre, pero el matiz de dolor y de temor no se iban de ellas…

-Edward- me llamó una voz desconocida o no tanto…

Miré hacia esa voz y ahí estaba Eleazar, el amigo de Bella.

-Eleazar- susurré y él me sonrió débilmente- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me tendió la mano y se la apreté.

-Hola a todos- dijo Eleazar a todos con una educación excelente.

Todos los presentes, mi familia, les devolvió el saludo débilmente.

-Hola- mi hermana se acercó a él y le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

-Hola Ali- la abrazó y sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno… podría estar mejor.

-No te preocupes, ya pasará todo- le guiñó y se dirigió a mí.

-Vamos a hablar- me cogió del brazo y nos apartó un poco de mi familia.

-Han encarcelado a James…- sólo pude escuchar esa frase…

James…

¿De qué carajo me sonaba ése nombre?

-¿Edward?- me llamó Eleazar y le presté atención.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en ése nombre… me suena…

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo miré interrogante- Piensa.

Hice lo que me pidió, a pesar de que me costó la misma vida y todo vino a mi cabeza…

Recordé a la maldita Tanya junto a mi en la fiesta de fin de año…

**Flash Back.**

-Mi amor…- otra vez la monótona voz de Tanya…- Ahora vendrá un amigo, lo he invitado yo- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el brazo y yo me quité disimuladamente…

-¿Amigo? Que yo sepa sólo tienes a una amiga aquí- dije con una ceja alzada.

-Si, pero es que…- pensó lo que iba a decir…- Ha llegado hace una semana y el pobre no se desenvuelve muy bien con lo nuevo…

-Ya…- dije sin tragarme ninguna palabra y ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Le di nuestra invitación, ya que no nos hacía falta a nosotros…- dijo con un intento de sonrisa coqueta, pero le quedó como una extraña mueca…

-Genial- dije sarcástico y miré de nuevo a Bella.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Miré de nuevo a Eleazar incrédulo y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-No me jodas- él asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Si, al parecer es James se infiltró en nuestra empresa para hacerle la vida imposible a Bella…- yo lo miré más incrédulo aún y recordé las palabras de mi hermana…

"_Si, es lo que piensas, ése hombre se llama James, estaba en la fiesta de fin de año, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se infiltró en la fiesta demasiado bien, pues ni Garrett se dio cuenta y sabes lo eficaz que es en su trabajo"_

JODER…

-Eso ha sido lo único que ha confesado…- dijo mirando mi reacción- Se ha declarado inocente y que no es un delito intentar una relación con una hermosa dama, ésas fueron sus palabras…

-Joder- murmuré y lo miré de nuevo- Qué hijo de puta… sabes que ha intentado abusar de Bella- él asintió- Eso es un delito.

-Si, lo sé, por eso la semana que viene se celebrará el juicio.

-¿La semana que viene?

-Si, de momento estará en la cárcel haciéndole preguntas- suspiré de alivio.

-Está bien.

-Yo iré como testigo, Edward, quiero que ése hijo de puta se pudra en la cárcel.

-No se saldrá de rositas, créeme y gracias por todo, tío- le palmeé el brazo y éste me sonrió.

-Al parecer tiene demasiados contactos importantes en el país…

-¿Qué?- dije incrédulo… si sólo era el chulo de las putas de su país…

-No sólo es el dueño de la mayor empresa de prostitución que existe en España, si no que dirige negocios aquí…

-También de prostitución, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo… pero lo tiene todo muy bien montado.

-Hijo de puta…

-No te preocupes, no se librará de unos años de cárcel.

-¿Crees que con eso me quedo tranquilo?

-No, pero al menos tendremos un margen de tiempo- yo asentí pensativo- ¿Cómo está Bella?- lo miré y suspiré.

-Está bien, ahora…

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- le conté a Eleazar todo, absolutamente todo- Hijo de puta…- susurró fuera de sí- ¿No sabéis nada del bebé, no?

-Sólo lo que nos dijo ése hijo de puta del Doctor Thomson.

-Qué cabrón…- hizo una pausa y me miró- No te preocupes, tío, ya verás como todo saldrá bien- me sonrió y yo intenté sonreírle.

-Eso espero, Bella está muy afectada.

-Es normal Edward, Bella quiere a ese bebé tanto como te quiere a ti y si algo le llegase a pasar, ella se moriría…- yo asentí sabiéndolo de buena tinta…

-Lo sé…

-Dile a Bella que he venido, tengo que irme porque mi abogado me llamará para el juicio.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo tengo un abogado muy bueno de la familia y él se encargará de todo.

-¿El señor Collins?- yo lo miré alucinado y asentí- Pues él también es mi abogado, así que todo se quedará entre familia- me guiñó y me dio un abrazo- Dale un beso enorme a Bella, tío, la quiero mucho.

-Lo sé y gracias por todo- me separé de él y le sonreí.

-De nada tío, mañana vendré a verla- yo asentí y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

-Hijo- la voz de mi padre me sacó de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo…

-Dime, ¿qué pasa, papá?

-Tengo buenas noticias- me sonrió- Carmen ya está mejor y le he contado todo, dice que mañana vendrá a primera hora- yo lo abracé y por primera vez se extendió en mi rostro una sonrisa sin ser forzada…

-¿De verdad?- me separé de él y vi su reacción.

-Si- asintió sonriente- Quería venir ahora, pero le he dicho que Bella descansa y que no pasa nada porque espere unas horas… prefiero que se recupere y que no le pegue la gripe a Bella- yo asentí.

-Espero que sea la solución a todo esto, papá.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien, no me creo mucho del diagnóstico del Doctor Thomson y como sea así, le demandaré, eso lo tengo claro.

-No esperaba menos, papá.

-¿Tienes noticias, Carliste?- dijo mi madre un poco emocionada.

-Si, Carmen vendrá mañana temprano para revisar a nuestro nieto- mis padres se abrazaron y sonrieron felices.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Emmett y yo lo abracé.

-Mañana vendrá Carmen para revisar a mi hijo.

-Tío, eso es genial- mi hermano me palmeó el hombro y mi cuñada me sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien- me susurró antes de abrazarme.

-Eso espero.

-¿Ves?- mi hermanita me abrazó por la espalda- Bella y el bebé estarán bien- sentí su risita y yo sonreí feliz.

-Hijo, ahora llevaremos a Bella al área de observación- dijo mi padre y yo asentí.

-Hoy me quedaré con ella toda la noche- mi padre asintió y me palmeó el hombro.

-Yo también me quedaré- mi padre me sonrió y yo asentí- Esme, vete a casa y descansa.

-¿No puedo verla ni siquiera unos segundos?- mi padre puso cara de corderito degollado y mi padre no pudo más que asentir.

-¿Y yo puedo?- intervino mi hermana dando saltitos.

-Yo también quiero…- dijo Rose enfurruñada en el pecho de mi hermano.

-Si, pero sólo puede ir una persona, no quiero que Bella se sienta agobiada ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien… que vaya mamá- dijo Alice con los brazos cruzados.

-Por eso te quiero tanto- mi madre besó a mi hermana en la mejilla y ésta sonrió.

-Pero mañana la veré yo la primera, ¿eh?- dijo burlona y mi padre asintió.

-No sé qué pasará cuando el bebé nazca…- susurré y todos rieron.

-Pues que estaremos en el parto contigo- dijo mi hermana antes de besarme en ambas mejillas y abrazarme- Dile a Bella que la quiero muchísimo.

-Tío llámame si surge algo- Jasper y yo nos abrazamos y cuando nos separamos asentí.

-Dile a Bella que tiene que animarse para que pueda meterle lo último a su preciado Audi- dijo Emmett, burlón como siempre…

-Vale- sonreí y mi hermano me palmeó la espalda "cariñosamente".

-Se pondrá bien- mi cuñada me abrazó y sonreí- Es muy testaruda, pero aun así es la mejor persona que conozco- me aclaró y me besó en la mejilla.

-Lo sé- le devolví el beso y me sonrió.

-Hijo, mañana vendré a primera hora, tu padre no me deja quedarme aquí contigo…- miró a mi padre con cara de odio y solté una risilla por su cara…

Era imposible que Esme Cullen pudiese enfadarse…

-No te enfades con él- miré a mi padre que se estaba despidiendo de la familia- Se preocupa por la mujer que ama, simplemente.

-Ya… os parecéis tanto, papá y tú- me sonrió y me abrazó- Aún recuerdo cómo se puso con el embarazo de Emmett… Dios… fue una auténtica tortura…- no pude más que sonreír al saber que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Lo sé, me lo puedo imaginar- me separé de ella y le besé en ambas mejillas.

-Espero que estés más tranquilo y que puedas descansar un poco.

-Si, no te preocupes mamá- en ese momento me acordé de algo- ¿Puedes traerme ropa limpia, mañana?

-Claro.

-De eso me encargaré yo- dijo Alice sonriente.

-No iré a ningún pase de modelos, Alice- le aclaré.

-Lo sé, pero podrías pasar por él ahora mismo, Doctor cañón- me guiñó y me sonrió.

-¿Doctor cañón?- preguntó mamá burlona.

-Tú también no, mamá, por favor- rodé los ojos y mi hermana soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca cambiarás- me besó en la mejilla y se fue junto a Jasper.

-Mañana te veré, te quiero mucho hijo, dile a Bella que la quiero muchísimo- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de ir para despedirse de mi padre.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil y lo cogí enseguida dándome cuenta de quién era…

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?

-_¿Edward?_

-Si, soy yo.

-Pensaba que era el móvil de Bella… ¿Cómo estás?

Claro… yo había cogido el móvil y el bolso de Bella, bueno más bien mi padre me lo había dado cuando Bella estaba estabilizada.

-No muy bien… y sí, es el móvil de Bella.

-_¿Por qué, pasa algo? ¿Y Bella?- _Jacob fue la segunda persona a la que le conté todo lo que había sucedido…- _Joder…_

-La semana que viene tenemos el juicio.

-_Increíble, menudo hijo de puta…_

-Si.

-_¿Puedo ir a ver a Bella?- _sentí movimiento al otro lado de la línea.

-De momento no, mañana por la mañana la pasaremos a planta y allí podrá recibir visitas.

-_Está bien, mañana iré_- hizo una pausa- _Si está despierta, dile que se mejore, que tiene que ayudarme a preparar una boda_- sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mi amigo… si, porque desde el día de mi boda, Jacob Black se podía considerar un amigo para mí.

-Vale, se lo diré.

-_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_- dijo antes de colgar.

Si… ésa frase estaba cansado de escucharla…

Lo que de verdad esperaba, que todo saliera bien…

* * *

><p>Chic s otro capítulo de este intenso e intrigante fic :D<p>

Espero que no me matéis esta vez por haberlo dejado aquí...

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Bella saldrá adelante? ¿Podrá superar una posible pérdida? Y el pobre de Edward... ¿Se volverá completamente loco?

Mmmm... miles de teorías, pero un sólo desenlace :D

Ahora se aclaran algunas cosas, como que el James de Tanya y éste James es el mismo. Algunas chicas me lo preguntaron en sus comentarios, pero no quise contestar para dar más emoción al asunto :D

Este capítulo es bastante largo, os lo escribo a modo de recompensa por la tardanza, a pesar de que ha sido un mísero día. No quiero que os desaniméis ni nada por el estilo.

¡Gracias a todas las chicas que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior!

**Nayuri80** y ** -Tsukino **(sois las únicas que os habéis atrevido a comentar, GRACIAS, de verdad, es muy importante para mí) y otras chicas que han comentado en otros capítulos anteriores ;)

De verdad que os lo agradezco en el alma.

Nos vemos en el próximo, será el domingo.

Si veo que la gente va comentando y que va gustando el fic, seguramente lo suba antes ;)

Romiina^.^


	29. Capítulo 29 El agua vuelve a su cauce

_**Capítulo 29: El agua vuelve a su cauce…**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba tumbada en una cama blanca, que se encontraba en una habitación también blanca, con barrotes blancos, incluso mi camisón era blanco…

Todo parecía irreal…

Pero lo que destacaba de toda esa blancura, eran las manchas de sangre que había en mis piernas y en las sábanas de la cama…

Mi vientre estaba totalmente plano y mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos…

En ese momento entró el Doctor Thomson con algo entre sus manos, algo pequeñito y sin vida.

-¿Quieres ver a tu engendro?- dijo con voz maquiavélica con su típica sonrisa fría y asquerosa.

-¡¿Engendro?- grité fuera de sí e intenté salir de aquella cama que olía a óxido y sal debido a la abundante sangre que había en ella… pero no podía… mis manos y mis pies estaban atados con una correas gruesas…

-¿No puedes?- rio malvadamente- Mejor… mira lo que has traído al mundo- sus manos se extendieron a mí y de repente un cuerpecito, ya inerte, cayó a los pies de mi cama…

Su cabecita era enorme, como con una deformación y miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos junto con un grito desgarrador.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES MÍO!- grité y de repente escuché una voz dulce como los ángeles llamarme a lo lejos…

-Bella- esa aterciopelada voz…- Bella, tienes que despertarte- de repente mi fuerza de voluntad fue mayor que el temor y abrí los ojos…

El ambiente que había no tenía nada que ver con el de aquella habitación blanca…

Ésta estaba decorada específicamente para poder relajarte, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron dos pozos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban con preocupación…

Lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia mi vientre y tocarlo.

Pude comprobar que mi hijo todavía estaba dentro de mí, que aún estaba vivo…

-Bella- sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas y limpiaron mis lágrimas, luego me besó lentamente en la frente y me abrazó con mucho cuidado- Ha sido una pesadilla- me tranquilizó y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pelo con suavidad.

-¿Pesadilla?- dije con voz ronca y espesa.

-Si, no es real, yo estoy aquí contigo, mi vida- me besó en el tope de mi cabeza y siguió abrazándome.

-Todo era tan real…- lo apreté más contra mí y cerré los ojos.

-Ha sido muy vívida, pero nada de eso ha ocurrido- me tranquilizó- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No quiero recordarlo más- dije a la vez que las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, pero no me separé de él ni un milímetro.

-Te amo- le dije aspirando su delicioso aroma varonil.

-Y yo a ti, princesa, lo eres todo, mi vida- su voz era triste y me separé un poco de él, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- sus ojos miraron los míos e intentó sonreír.

-Nada mi vida, te tengo buenas noticias- su voz ahora reflejaba algo de felicidad.

-¿Si?- dije emocionada y él asintió.

-Mañana- de repente miró su reloj- Dentro de unas dos horas, aproximadamente, Carmen vendrá a revisarte- su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo sonreí feliz.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, quiere salir de dudas, a ella tampoco le gusta el Doctor Thomson…

-Dios mío- lo abracé de nuevo y ahora las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos eran de pura felicidad.

-No quiero que llores más, mi vida, no puedo verte así, Bella, se me rompe el corazón- me besó en la frente y yo lo acerqué a mí.

-No puedo evitarlo Edward, ahora estoy feliz- su sonrisa se ensanchó y rocé sus labios levemente, pero él lo profundizó.

Su lengua se adentró en mi boca y pude degustar el exquisito aroma de su aliento cálido y dulce como el caramelo. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta su suave pelo y sus manos agarraron mi cintura con suavidad y delicadeza.

Cuando no pudimos respirar por más tiempo, nos separamos y unió nuestras frentes.

-Ha sido la noche más larga de toda mi vida- dijo en un jadeo, lo cual me encendió hasta límites insospechados, pero sabía que ahora no, ahora no era el momento, teníamos que saber el estado de nuestro hijo y eso era lo que importaba ahora…

-¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- dijo mirándolo con horror.

-No podía separarme de ambos- sus manos se posaron con suavidad en mi vientre- Además de que he estado vigilando tus constantes vitales y las del bebé- me dijo señalando un monitor que se encontraba justo a mi lado.

-¿Es… eso es su corazoncito?- dije emocionada al escuchar los rápidos latidos de mi hijo, parecían las alas de un colibrí.

-Si- dijo emocionado.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-De momento el que ya sabes…- dijo con voz apagada- Pero tienes que saber que lo más seguro es que el tal Thomson se haya equivocado- yo lo miré sin entender- Cuando mi padre llamó a Carmen, le comentó todo lo que había pasado y ella dijo que era imposible, que si eso fuese verdad, ella misma lo hubiera visto…

-Entonces… ¿no ha mentido el muy cerdo?- dije sin poder contenerme.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero lo más seguro es que si.

-¿Dónde está?- hice el amago de levantarme, pero él me lo impidió rápidamente.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- dijo tumbándome de nuevo en la cama.

-A buscar a ese hijo de puta- dije con total odio en mi voz y Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

-No te he escuchado hablar así en mi vida…- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Crees que la situación no lo merece?- él se quedó callado- Ese hijo de puta pagará si Carmen tiene razón…

En ese momento me acordé de otro ser despreciable…

James…

-¿Qué ha pasado con James?- su cara se contrajo.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en nada, verdad?- yo negué frenéticamente- Bien… pensaba decírtelo cuando saliésemos del hospital…

-No, quiero saberlo ahora.

-Eres tan testaruda…- sonrió y me besó en los labios suavemente antes de sentarse en una silla justo a mi lado- James está en la cárcel- mi cara se iluminó y sonreí.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero será hasta que se celebre el juicio- dijo contrariado.

-¿Juicio?- él asintió- ¿Cuándo es?

-Será la semana que viene.

-¿Y James?- no pude evitar preguntar y él me miró como pensando algo.

-Está en la cárcel- una sonrisa se extendió por mi boca- De momento están haciéndole preguntas- yo sólo asentí.

-Espero que se pudra en la cárcel, supe desde el primer momento que no era buena persona…- dije pensativa mientras recordaba su frialdad y chulería.

-Es el mismo James que el de Tanya…- susurró y miró mi reacción.

¿Tanya? ¿James, el amante de Tanya?

No podía ser…

Lo miré incrédula y él asintió de la misma forma.

-Es el mismo James, Bella- me cogió de las manos y me las besó suavemente- Es el amante de Tanya y creo que esa mal nacida tiene algo que ver con todo esto…

Las palabras de Rose me vinieron a la cabeza…

**Flash Back.**

-Ese tío me suena de algo…- comentó Rose mirándolo.

-Bueno… a no ser que hayas estudiado arquitectura, no creo que lo puedas conocer- le dije burlona.

-No, enserio… me resulta familiar su cara…

**Fin Flash Back.**

Claro… claro que le sonaba…

Había estado en la fiesta de Navidad que había organizado Esme…

-Ya me lo imaginé cuando vino a casa…- susurré pensando en el horrible encuentro que había tenido con ella…

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Edward levantándose rápidamente de la silla que estaba a mi lado y se separó de mí.

-Na… nada- mi mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana que se encontraba en mi lado derecho y pude ver los primeros rayos del sol.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- Edward se acercó a mí y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara.

Su mirada era de total decepción, al igual que su cara, y la verdad era que parecía un completo loco acabado de salir de un psiquiátrico.

-Nada importante- le dije bajando la mirada y uno de sus dedos presionó con delicadeza mi barbilla e hizo que me mirara.

Sabía que se estaba conteniendo, su mirada me lo decía, pero no podía decirle que Tanya había venido a hacerme una "visita".

-¿Nada importante?- rio sin ninguna pizca de humor- ¿Nada importante? Oh, vamos, no me jodas- su voz era dura y no pude contener las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

Me dolía que me hablara así, me dolía demasiado y pensar que no le había comentado nada por no preocuparle…

-No tengo nada que decirte- dije con voz dolida y distante y mi mirada se dirigió, de nuevo, hacia la ventana.

-Bella- susurró con voz derrotada y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla- Perdóname, he sido un imbécil hablándote así- me abrazó y cerré los ojos por su calidez y dulzura.

Yo comencé a llorar como una tonta por todo, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida en tan sólo unas horas…

La horrible visita de Tanya, el intento de abuso de James y por último, y más importante, la supuesta deformación de mi bebé…

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado al igual que mi mente, no podía seguir así, sentía que no podía y todo ello me sobrepasaba…

-Shh, pequeña, por favor, perdóname- susurró en mi oído y yo lo abracé más fuertemente- He sido un imbécil por hablarte así, perdóname.

-N… no- dije en el hueco de su cuello- Perdóname tú por no haberte contado nada, no quería preocuparte…- sollocé fuertemente y sentí sus labios por toda la extensión de mi cara, calmándome.

-Bella, ¿qué significa esto?- me dijo mientras se separaba de mí y señalaba el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

-Que te casaste con una tonta- él sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Significa muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor, pero hay una muy importante también- lo miré con una ceja alzada a la vez que las lágrimas apaciguaban- Significa confianza, esa confianza que no has tenido conmigo al no contarme nada- yo bajé mi mirada y él inmediatamente subió mi cabeza y me besó suavemente en los labios- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, tienes que confiar en mí, Bella.

-No quería preocuparte- susurré con voz débil.

-No seas tonta, por favor, tienes que contármelo todo y sobretodo este tema… ¿Tanya vino a casa?- dijo incrédulo y yo asentí.

-Si, me la encontré cuando estaba a punto de ir al trabajo ayer por la mañana, no está embarazada Edward- él me miró con incredulidad y le conté toda la conversación que había tenido con ella.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Porque no quería preocuparte y porque eres muy sobreprotector- le confesé.

-¿Crees que con ese tema soy sobreprotector?- me cogió la cara con ambas manos- Bella, Tanya nos odia y hará todo lo posible por separarnos- me miró serio- No quiero que me vuelvas a ocular nada, por favor y más sobre ese tema- me besó en la frente y me besó.

-Está bien- Pero hay más…

Sólo le había contado la desagradable conversación que tuve con Tanya, no lo último que me dijo…

Bajé la mirada inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- cogió mi barbilla y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me miraron con atención.

-Me… me ha amenazado…- mis ojos se cerraron pensando en sus malvadas palabras…

-¿Amenazado?- sus ojos destilaban puro odio al igual que su voz. Yo sólo pude asentir- ¿Qué mierda se creerá para atormentarte?- pensó un segundo- Hay que denunciarla.

-No tengo testigos y sabes que eso es lo fundamental para que el juez me crea- él asintió.

-Si, pero la demandaremos por acoso y mi abogado exigirá una orden de alejamiento- yo asentí sabiendo que eso sí podría hacerse.

-Espero que no se acerque a mí jamás- mis manos fueron hasta mi vientre.

-No te preocupes preciosa, ya no te pasará nada más- me abrazó- Te prometo que ni a ti ni a mi hijo os pasará nada- sus manos se pusieron encima de las mías y me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Eso espero- me acerqué a él y lo besé- Tengo mucho miedo… quiero que mi hijo nazca bien, Edward…

-Y nacerá bien, princesa, ya lo verás- me sonrió y me besó dulcemente en los labios- Por cierto, toda la familia me ha dicho que te quiere y que te de miles de besos y estoy deseando empezar…- me dijo con voz burlona y comenzó a besarme toda la cara y yo me reí a carcajadas por las cosquillas que me producían su incipiente barba en mi piel.

En ese momento dieron unos golpecitos a la puerta y los dos nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos.

-¿Se puede?- nos preguntó un Carliste muy sonriente con alguien atrás.

Y ese alguien era Carmen…

Estaba más delgada que se costumbre y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados con unas ojeras oscuras… síntoma de no haber dormido nada.

-¡Carmen!- grité muy contenta y ella me sonrió mientras avanzaba junto con Carliste.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Carliste me besó en la frente y posó su mano en mi vientre.

-Bien…- susurré y le sonreí.

-Me alegro, Carmen está ansiosa por ver a mi nieto- dijo alegre y yo asentí.

-Es cierto- intervino Carmen y le besó en ambas mejillas a Edward- ¿Qué tal?

-Ahora tranquilo que estás aquí- se sonrieron y los tres me miraron.

-Me alegro, veremos a ese bebé cuanto antes- se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente- Necesito que estés lo más relajada posible, el reconocimiento que te haré no será nada agradable, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo maternalmente.

-Vale- susurré y Edward se puso a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

-Carliste puedes quedarte si quieres- le dijo Carmen mientras lo miraba- Si Bella no tiene ningún inconveniente, claro…

-No, claro que no, puedes quedarte- le sonreí y puse mi mano encima de la suya, la cual estaba haciendo círculos en mis vientre.

-Gracias, estoy más ansioso que Edward por ver a mi nieto…- me susurró y provocó una risa por mi parte.

-No lo creo… está demasiado pesado con eso…- Carliste me miró y me sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Vale, necesito que te subas un poco la camiseta para hacerte la ecografía- yo asentí y Edward me ayudó a desbrochar los botones del horrible pijama del hospital.

Carmen encendió el monitor y, con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro, se giró hacia mí con un tuvo de gel.

-Ya sabes que lo notarás muy frío- me tranquilizó y yo asentí.

Se puso unos guantes de látex en las manos y sacó un poco de gel del tubo con cuidado.

-Vamos allá- me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y sentí ese frío tan característico en la zona de mi abdomen.

De repente, el sonido del corazón de mi hijo inundó toda a habitación y, de nuevo, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Estará bien…- me susurró Edward en el oído sin dejar de mirar al monitor con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila- me susurró Carliste al otro lado y yo asentí.

Al cabo de los minutos, aparté la mirada del monitor y la dirigí hacia Carmen.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije inquieta y ella me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Vuestro hijo está perfectamente bien- dijo emocionada y todos, incluso ella misma, soltamos un grito de emoción con lágrimas en los distintos rostros.

Edward me abrazó y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

-Sabía que estaba bien, debía estarlo- susurró y me besó en toda la extensión de mi cuello con sus manos en mi cintura- Te amo, te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dije con voz aguda por las lágrimas- No quiero verte sufrir nunca más, me parte el alma mi vida- le susurré y él me besó suavemente en los labios, sintiendo una suave sonrisa en los suyos.

-Hija, ¿ves como todo estaba bien?- me dijo Carliste a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo y yo sólo pude asentir con una sonrisa.

-Se está formando perfectamente- intervino Carmen y sentí que Edward me besaba en la frente y se enderezaba para escucharla- Como ya te dije hace unos días.

-¿De… de verdad?- dije entre sollozos y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si, mirad su cabecita- su cabecita…

Sentí que Edward miraba mi reacción y la verdad es que estaba totalmente contrariada…

-¿Su cabecita es… está bi… bien?- no pude evitar tartamudear y Carmen me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Carliste me ha puesto al corriente de todo y tengo que decirte que no es verdad lo que el Doctor Thomson te ha dicho- me agarró la mano y me la acarició mientras sonreía.

-¿De verdad?- dije mirándola con dificultad por las lágrimas y ella asintió.

-Si, hija, vuestro hijo está perfectamente bien, cariño- me dijo con voz maternal mientras acariciaba mi brazo con suavidad y yo grité de total emoción y felicidad.

-Gracias- susurré mientras abrazaba a mi hombre con efusividad- Sabía que no podía estar enfermo, no podía…- sus manos pasaron por mi espalda tranquilizándome.

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo, princesa- hizo una pausa para besarme en tope de mi cabeza- Han sido las doce horas más largas de mi vida…

-Lo sé- lo miré a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y lo besé, lo besé con todo el amor, felicidad, cariño, emoción y tranquilidad que sentía- Te amo más que a mi propia vida- él me apretó más contra su cuerpo y no nos importó que el gel de mi vientre hiciera un efecto pegamento entre nuestros cuerpos.

-No podría vivir sin ti ni sin mi hijo…- sus manos se posaron en mis costados y me acarició suavemente.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y provocó que nuestra burbuja se desvaneciera.

-Sé lo feliz que estáis, pero yo también quiero participar en esa felicidad- dijo mi suegro con una sonrisa y yo me separé de mi hombre con una sonrisa y abracé a Carliste con mucho cariño.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí Carliste, hace unas horas pensaba que se me iba la vida…- le susurré muy bajo para que Edward no lo escuchara…

Ya me imaginaba que sabría que había tenido una parada, porque así lo había escuchado de la boca de Carliste cuando me habían reanimado, pero jamás le diría lo mal que me había sentido…

Había pensado en lo peor y sólo quería que me sacaran a mi hijo para que pudiese vivir.

-Shh, tranquila- me tranquilizó acariciando mi pelo- Como escuchaste, tuviste una parada, pero la pudimos controlar a tiempo, no tendrás efectos secundarios- se separó de mí y me besó en la frente, en un gesto tan idéntico al de Edward- Lo importante ahora es que tú y mi nieto estáis perfectamente- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de separarse de mí.

-Bien, preciosa- me dijo Carmen- No sabes lo contenta que estoy por todo esto, cuando Carliste me llamó no me lo podía creer- vi tristeza en sus ojos, pero de repente brillaron con felicidad- Sigamos con la ecografía- me sonrió y yo asentí- Esto de aquí- señaló una parte del monitor son sus piececitos, tienen todos sus deditos formados ya- sonrió- Y éstas son sus manitas, va a ser un bebé grande- susurró sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla- Mirad la largura de sus dedos y de sus bracitos- yo asentí mientras que una lágrima caía por mi mejilla- Ahora mismo está vuelto y no puedo verle su carita, espero que se de a conocer en la próxima ecografía- dijo sonriente mientras se volvía hacia mí- Voy a ir a por tu historial, tengo que anotar que el feto crece fuerte y sano- me guiñó y me sonrió- Edward- se volvió hacia él- ¿Quieres limpiarle el gel de su vientre?- mi marido asintió sonriente y Carmen me miró- Ahora vuelvo, Carliste, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Por supuesto- se despidió de nosotros y desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación.

-Mi hijo está bien, nuestro hijo está bien- susurré y Edward dejó el tubo de gel para volverme a abrazar.

-Si- susurró y me apretó con suavidad contra su duro pecho- Han sido las horas más desesperantes de mi vida, pensaba que os perdería y no podría vivir sin ti, preciosa- me repitió con voz dolida y me separé de él.

-Escúchame bien- cogí su cara con ambas manos y lo miré a esos dos pozos esmeraldas- Jamás te ocultaré nada, jamás- sus ojos brillaron- Quiero que sepas que si me pasase algo y nuestro hijo vive, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura, quiero que lo cuides como lo haría yo- sus ojos derramaron algunas lágrimas y se me partió el corazón- No llores, mi vida- le limpié las lágrimas- Puede pasar y lo sabes, pero ahora debemos estar felices, nuestro hijo está bien- le sonreí y cogí su nuca, con dificultad, ya que estaba conectada al monitor que medía mis pulsaciones y el maldito gotero que me estaba matando, y lo besé como si mi vida se fuera en ese mismo instante.

Quería sentirlo como nunca, sentirlo como si fuera la última vez…

Muy pronto, la habitación se llenó de jadeos involuntarios y tuvimos que parar por falta de aire y porque el monitor iba a explotar por mis pulsaciones.

-Tienes que relajarte…- dijo jadeante mirándome con los ojos tan oscuros como el azabache.

-Si- le sonreí y volví a rozar mis labios con los suyos- Te he echado tanto de menos…- le abracé y de nuevo sentí que mi piel se pegaba con su camisa.

-Y yo a ti, princesa- me besó en el pelo- Me he visto impotente por no poder ayudarte, mi vida- hizo una pausa como recordando algo- No sé qué me pasó, pero sólo quería tenerte en mis brazos y no dejar que nadie te tocase…- mis manos acariciaron su pelo.

-Shh, no te atormentes más mi amor- le tranquilicé- Ahora lo importante es que nuestro hijo está perfectamente- los dos miramos al monitor, donde la imagen de mi hijo estaba quieta al no estar pasando el aparatito por mi piel.

Su cabecita estaba perfectamente, al menos aparentemente.

-Edward, ¿por qué nos mintió el Doctor Thomson?- dije a la vez que un escalofrío me recorría todo el cuerpo imaginándome su fría mirada y arrogante sonrisa…

-Tengo que averiguarlo, pero te juro que ese hijo de puta no se irá de rositas- me dijo seguro y yo asentí- Creemos, mi padre y yo- me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos- Que todo tiene que ver con Tanya y James…

-Tanya…- suspiré.

-Si, pero no tienes que preocuparte, no la volverás a ver más, te lo prometo.

-Es lo que más deseo, quiero que salga de nuestras vidas para siempre- pensé en el asqueroso de James, de nuevo…- ¿Quién es James en realidad?

-No se te escapa ni una, ¿verdad?- dijo burlón- Es el dueño de la mayor empresa de prostitución de España- yo abrí mucho los ojos- Además de tener importantes empresas aquí…

Era increíble…

Al parecer nos había chantajeado a todos…

-¿De prostitución también?

-No, intuimos que es de droga, pero Eleazar ya está con ello.

-¿Eleazar?- Edward asintió- Pobre… siempre me ayuda en todo lo que puede.

-Si, es un tío de puta madre- reconoció- Él será nuestro testigo, Bella- yo asentí comprendiendo el punto.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que Eleazar no estaba allí cuando…?- no pude terminar y Edward me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si, pero será la palabra de un tío legal, sin antecedentes, contra la de un tío con antecedentes por posesión de drogas y prostitución…

-Será por una buena causa, quiero verlo en la cárcel.

-Así será- dijo seguro y en ese momento me acordé de algo…

-Quién diría que ese tío fuese se dedicase a eso…- hice una pausa y abrí mucho los ojos…

-¿Qué?- Edward me miraba con atención.

-Entonces James no es hijo del señor Andrew…- abrí mis ojos aún más y Edward puso cara de confusión.

-¿Cómo?- dijo con voz confusa.

-Edward, ¿qué crees que hacía James en mi despacho?- su cara pasó por varias emociones, pero ganó la rabia.

-Es verdad… con todo esto no me había dado cuenta…- pensó- ¿Qué hacía ese hijo de puta contigo?

-Era el famoso becario- le aclaré y ahora fue su turno de abrir los ojos muchísimo.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo.

-James era el becario de la empresa, supuestamente era el hijo del señor Andrew…- dije confusa y la cara de Edward era igual, pero de repente algo en su cabeza pareció encajar.

-¿Quién te dijo que era el hijo del señor Andrew?

-Eleazar- dije segura.

-¿Puede haber alguna posibilidad de que se haya infiltrado en la empresa?

-Ahora que lo dices… nunca me he encontrado con el señor Andrew porque ha estado de viaje…- ahora todo estaba encajando en mi cabeza- Pero hay mucha seguridad, Edward…- ahora sí que estaba contrariada.

-Pues ya veo que ese cabrón ha podido traspasar todas las barreras…

-Al parecer ha estado investigando a toda la empresa para poder meterse… entonces…

-Entonces tiene que haber un infiltrado en la empresa que le está facilitando la información…- yo asentí coincidiendo de lleno en mis pensamientos.

-Tengo que llamar a Eleazar para que sepa todo esto…- hice el amago de levantarme, pero un dolor en el pecho me lo impidió…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho…

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo asustado Edward y yo le susurré que me dolía el pecho…- Dios… me dará un infarto y me saldrán canas antes de que mi hijo nazca…- dijo más tranquilo y me abrazó- Es normal mi vida, ayer tuviste una parada y tu pecho está dolorido por las placas…- asentí despacio pensando en cómo se había levantado mi pecho por las dichosas placas, placas que me habían salvado la vida…

-Tengo que llamarle- le susurré en el oído mientras me agarraba a su camisa con fuerza.

-No harás nada, tienes que descansar y estar en reposo al menos un mes- dijo serio y yo me separé un poco.

-¿Un mes?- no le dio tiempo a contestar, de repente la puerta se abrió y una avalancha de personas entró a la habitación…

-Cariño, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo Esme con voz apresurada por la carrera y pude ver a la pequeña duende a su lado con una sonrisa, al lado de ésta un tranquilo Jasper y justo detrás de éste, estaba Emmett y Rose.

-Bien- le sonreí y me abrazó con delicadeza- ¿Cómo estás enana?- le dije cuando me separé de mi hermosa suegra.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por lo demás, ¿verdad?- negó con la cabeza- Estoy muy bien, bueno… estamos muy bien- me sonrió tocando su tripa abultada- Pero, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Ahora estoy muy bien, el bebé está perfectamente- dije con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y Edward me besó en la frente con una sonrisa.

El grito de satisfacción que se escuchó se tuvo que oír hasta a las afueras del hospital…

-¡¿De verdad?- dijo Rose emocionada y todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos, se abalanzaron hacia mí y me abrazaron con una suavidad increíble a pesar de ser tantos brazos…

-Sabía que estaría bien- dijo la enana emocionada.

-Mi nieto tenía que estar sano, crecerá sano y fuerte- decía una Esme emocionada al igual que Alice.

-Me alegro mucho, Bells- me dijo Jazz.

-Bells, tengo que enseñarle a jugar al fútbol a mi sobrino- dijo mi osito preferido y yo les dediqué a todos una sonrisa enorme.

-Tranquilizaros, el padre seré yo- dijo mi hombre a los lejos, pero sin soltar mi mano.

Al parecer la avalancha de toda la familia había provocado que lo alejaran un poco de mi lado.

-Vamos, hermanito, no te quejes o te saldrán canas antes de que tu hijo nazca- todos nos reímos por las ocurrencias de Emmett y Edward y yo, en especial, porque eso había pensado mi hombre de ojos verdes.

-Nos alegramos muchísimo de que todo haya salido bien al fin- dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y yo le apreté su mano en señal de tranquilidad.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte, Bells- la enana se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé- le susurré y pude oler el aroma de su suave pelo.

-Espero que ese hijo de puta vaya a la cárcel- dijo con voz alterada y yo la tranquilicé acariciando su espalda.

-Créeme que más ganas que yo no tiene nadie…- me acordé de Edward- Bueno… quizás Edward tenga la misma rabia que yo…- susurré para hacerla reír y lo conseguí.

-Te quiero muchísimo- me besó en la frente y se separó de mí para colgarse en el cuello de Edward- Te quiero mucho, hermanito- se abrazaron y sentí los delicados brazos de Rose rodear mi cuerpo.

-He estado muy asustada, pero gracias a Dios ahora estás bien y ese pequeñajo- tocó mi vientre pegajoso- También- hizo una pausa- Vaya… veo que acabas de hacerte una ecografía, ¿no?- dijo mirando el gel de sus manos.

-Si- dije con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió feliz.

-Bueno… ¿no se supone que os he dicho que entraseis de uno en uno?- se escuchó la voz severa de Carliste y todos se giraron para mirarle.

-Papi, entiéndenos…- dijo la enana con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué tengo que entender?- dijo Carliste con una ceja alzada y con voz burlona.

-Que estábamos muy, muy preocupadísimos por Bella- dijo cariñosa y se enganchó al cuello de Carliste como lo había hecho hacía un momento con Edward.

-Está bien…- dijo derrotado Carliste ante la carita de cordero a medio morir de Alice… siempre era lo mismo… esa cara podía conseguir hasta lo imposible…

-Nunca cambiarás enana consentida…- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Envidioso- le sacó la lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil y todos tuvimos que reírnos.

Ahora podía decir que estaba tranquila, mi hijo estaba perfectamente bien y Edward y yo estábamos más que felices.

* * *

><p>Chic s muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad que me inspira y tengo más ganas de seguir con ella. No pienso dejarla, pero a veces, cuando piensas que nadie la sigue, la inspiración se va y es imposible escribir un capítulo en condiciones.<p>

La verdad que este fic está teniendo más aceptación que MEZCLA DE SENTIMIENTOS, supongo que habrá personas que no les guste los cambios de pareja, pero pienso que siempre lo mismo, cansa, como ya digo en el capítulo que he subido de MEZCLA.

Al fin Bella y Edward pueden respirar tranquilos...

¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? ¿Y ese Doctor Thomson por qué ha mentido sobre eso? Es un total patán, de eso no hay duda... ¿Y Tanya y James?

En fin... muchas cosas quedan por aclarar en este fic, espero que lo sigáis y que os guste el capítulo.

Muchos besos y le dedico el capítulo a tod s los lectores que leéis mis fis ;)

Romiina^.^


	30. Capítulo 30: Absolutamente, te amo

_**Capítulo 30: Absolutamente, te amo.**_

**Edward pov.**

-Chicos, aún no he tenido al bebé, ¿qué vais a dejar para ese día?- dijo Bella mirando todos los ramos de flores, las cajas de regalos y los globos…

Globos…

-Estáis completamente locos- les dije a todos y fue cuando la pequeña demonio de mi hermana me miró en advertencia.

-La ocasión lo merece- dejó de mirarme y miró a mi esposa- Y cuando llegue ese día, tendrán que cerrar el hospital porque no habrá sitio para alojar a los enfermos…- todos tuvimos que reírnos.

-Esme- llamó Bella- Tengo que agradecerte, junto con Alice- le cogió la mano- Por haber preparado la habitación para el bebé- les sonrió- Me encanta- esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír.

-No tienes que agradecernos nada, no ha sido ninguna molestia- mi madre le acarició el pelo- Estoy encantada de poderos ayudar en lo que sea- Bella le sonrió.

-De todas formas, gracias, no he podido llamaros antes para agradeceros.

-Tonterías, tenemos que meter en el mundo de la moda a mi sobrinito- Alice estaba completamente loca.

-Oh, vamos, ¿ya estás planeando para ir de compras con mi sobrinito?- intervino el grandullón de Emmett- Lo siento, pero antes tiene una cita conmigo para jugar fútbol- demandó como un niño pequeño y todos sonreímos.

-¿Y si es una niña?- la enana no podía perder con nada…

-Da lo mismo, le gustará el fútbol igualmente- todos estábamos mirándolos como si fuera un partido de tenis…

-¿Estáis planeando el tiempo libre de mi bebé?- dijo Bella burlona y todos la miramos con una gran sonrisa.

-Si- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Pues os recuerdo que aún no ha nacido- Bella sonrió ante mis palabras- Además… primero estará con sus papás- cogí la mano de Bella y ésta me sonrió feliz.

-Aguafiestas…- dijo Emmett y todos se rieron.

-Chicos, es hora de que Bella descanse un poco- dijo papá y todos asintieron.

-Está bien- dijo mamá rodando los ojos- Cuídate mucho, cariño- la besó en ambas mejillas y Bella sonrió.

-Edward, he dejado una bolsa con ropa en el armario para Bella- me susurró Alice antes de besarme en ambas mejillas y alejarse de mí.

-No se te escapa nada, ¿eh, enana?- dije burlón y ella me sacó la lengua, en un gesto tan infantil, pero tan característico de ella.

-Lo sé, hermanito, lo sé, soy fabulosa- me guiñó un ojo y yo negué sonriendo.

Nos despedimos de toda la familia, bueno… en realidad tuve que "empujarlos" literalmente, ya que no había forma de que saliesen de aquella habitación.

-Pobres…- susurró mi hermosa esposa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije a la vez que mi giraba a ella.

-Estaban muy preocupados por mí…- bajó su mirada y entrelazó ambas manos.

Yo avancé hacia ella con rapidez y me puse a su lado con cuidado.

-Es normal- levanté su mentón y me deleité con sus hermosos orbes chocolates- Te quieren, por eso se preocupan por ti- le sonreí y le besé en la frente.

Ella abrió sus brazos y los pasó por mi cintura, acercándome a ella, sintiendo toda la delicadeza de su cuerpo y el pequeño bultito de su vientre.

-Te amo tanto- susurró con la voz amortiguada, ya que su hermosa boca estaba pegada a mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti, princesa- mis manos bajaron por sus costados y ella puso su mano encima de la mía.

-Sólo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte- le limpié una lágrima que se escapó de sus dulces ojos.

-Shh, nacerá perfectamente- mis manos bajaron hasta su vientre- Este pequeñín correrá por la casa de los Cullen como un auténtico bandido- ella soltó una carcajada y puso sus manos encima de las mías.

-Seguro- me sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme.

Bueno… no fue un simple beso, fue un beso voraz, con hambre…

Sus manos acariciaron mi torso, separándome la bata blanca, lo justo para volverme loco.

-Bella…- jadeé, pero ella no cesó en sus caricias…

-Te deseo- dijo con la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás.

Al cabo de los segundos, el monitor que marcaba sus pulsaciones, se disparó totalmente, provocando que la puerta de la habitación de abriera de golpe.

No separamos, jadeantes y miramos a las dos enfermeras que entraban con rapidez.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- reconocí la voz de María y yo me separé totalmente de mi bella esposa.

-Eh…- me separé completamente de mi esposa y el pitido del monitor cesó un poco…

-No me digan nada…- dijo Carlota con una sonrisa- Tiene que estar tranquila- le sonrió a mi esposa y tecleó el monitor.

-Doctor Cullen- me dijo María y la miré un poco avergonzado- No debe de estar avergonzado, a todos nos ha pasado alguna que otra vez- me guiñó el ojo y mi esposa soltó una risilla.

-Claro- fue lo único que pude decir antes de mirar a mi esposa.

-Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, no duden en llamar- dijo una burlona Carlota mirándonos con simpatía.

-Por supuesto- dije antes de que cerraran la puerta entre risas- Joder…- me senté en la cama con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de mi esposa.

-No puedes ser más provocativo, Doctor Cullen- me reprochó y yo la miré con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- ella me sonrió- Si has sido tú la provocadora- me acerqué a ella y le besé ligeramente en los labios- No puedes decirme que me deseas de esa forma tan sensual…- susurré antes de unir nuestros labios de nuevo.

-Y tú no deberías vestirte con esa bata tan sexy- me separé de ella para ver su radiante sonrisa.

-Es reglamentaria- le recordé.

-Claro… pues también es reglamentario desear a mi esposo, ¿no crees?- su perfecta ceja estaba alzada y a pesar de estar un poco despeinada y oler a hospital, era la criatura más bella que jamás había visto- ¿Qué miras?- su boca se tornó en una sonrisa y yo la miré a los ojos.

-Que eres hermosa, totalmente perfecta- la abracé y le besé en el hueco de su cuello- Te amo, princesa- ella me apretó contra su pequeño cuerpo y puso su cara en mi pecho.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, la había extrañado demasiado y el miedo que se había apoderado de mí se había extinguido por completo, dando paso a la tranquilidad y a la felicidad.

-¿Qué tal?- escuché la voz de mi padre y me separé suavemente del tibio cuerpo de Bella.

-¿Papá?- dije extrañado, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado abrirse la puerta.

-El mismo- me sonrió y se acercó a nosotros con un ramo de orquídeas enorme.

-¿Qué pasa, Carliste?- dijo mi esposa mirándolo.

-Nada, tengo buenas noticias- nos sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la cama a la vez que le daba el ramo de flores a Bella.

-Gracias- Bella cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de las orquídeas- No deberías haberte molestado, ya me han traído suficientes y creo que todos han salido de tu cuenta…- sonreí sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

-Tonterías, es lo menos que te mereces- mi padre cogió la mano de Bella y la besó -Hoy podrás irte a casa- mis labios se formaron en una sonrisa de alivio y Bella soltó varias lágrimas.

-¿De… de verdad?- dijo emocionada y mi padre asintió sonriente.

-Si, tendrás que tener más cuidado del habitual, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo han salido los resultados?- le recordé.

-Estupendamente, estás muy sana, hija- le acarició la mejilla- Sigue así.

-Entonces… ¿sigo igual que hasta ahora?- intervino con voz suave dejando el ramo de flores a su lado.

-Si, pero tendrás que tomarte un tranquilizante por un mes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo me encargaré de eso- mi padre me miró sonriente.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo preparado- me tranquilizó- Ya sólo tienes que vigilar que mi nieto crezca sano y fuerte- mi padre acarició el vientre de mi mujer.

-Por supuesto- Bella le sonrió- ¿Puedo hacer deporte, entonces?

-No hay quién te pare, ¿eh?- las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un adorable rojo- Si, puedes realizar deporte, pero algo suave, muy suave- mi bella esposa asintió.

-No te preocupes, de los paseos andando, no pasará- Bella me miró y me sacó la lengua.

-No seas infantil- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo la miré incrédulo.

-No soy yo la que te he sacado la lengua como una niña traviesa- sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas aún, como si eso fuera posible…

-Está bien…- dijo mi padre burlón- Debes seguir con las vitaminas prenatales y añadirle el tranquilizante- ambos asentimos- No te aconsejo que vayas a trabajar… la situación será incómoda y eso no te viene nada bien.

-No pensaba ir a trabajar- ahora sí que estaba feliz.

Dios… al fin le había entrado en esa cabeza terca que, por su bien, no debía de ir a trabajar.

-Mejor- mi padre le besó en ambas mejillas- Iré por tus análisis y por los tranquilizantes, debes tomarte uno todos los días, preferible que sea junto a alguna comida- Bella asintió.

-No te preocupes, papá, me cogeré un mes de vacaciones- Bella se giró bruscamente para mirarme.

-No lo harás, Edward Cullen, no lo harás- me advirtió y yo la miré.

-No tienes que cogerte ese mes de vacaciones, te daré yo los días que hagan falta, ser el director del hospital tiene sus ventajas…- intervino mi padre y Bella lo miró a él.

-Carliste, ¿es verdaderamente necesario?

Joder… ¿acaso no era suficiente una parada cardiaca?

-Bella, lo es- le aseguró- Ayer nos diste un susto de muerte, tuvimos que repetir el proceso de reanimación cuatro veces…- sentí el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda a Bella.

-¿Cua… cuatro veces?- tartamudeó totalmente asustada.

-Si… estuvimos a punto de intubarte- hizo una pausa para ver su reacción- Sólo ha sido un susto, pero no por eso vamos a tomarlo a la ligera.

-Está bien, seré buena- sonrió y yo la besé en la cabeza.

-Eso espero, Bella, es por tu bien, hija- mi padre le acarició la mano.

-Sólo quiero que mi hijo nazca bien.

-Y así será si sigues nuestros consejos, todo lo hacemos por tu bien, preciosa- intervine yo y mi padre asintió.

-Vale…- susurró- Entonces vitaminas prenatales, un tranquilizante al día, un poco de ejercicio suave y soportar al pesado de mi marido- dijo a la vez que contaba con los dedos.

Mi padre y yo tuvimos que soltar una carcajada.

-Perfecto, lo has entendido- dijo mi padre con voz burlona- Bien… iré a por tus pruebas para que el "pesado" de tu marido se quede tranquilo- mi padre le guiñó un ojo a mi esposa y ésta soltó una carcajada.

Ese sonido fue como una corriente eléctrica a mi corazón… lo había añorado mucho en estas horas…

-Por cierto- mi padre se giró antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta- Se supone que deberías estar ingresada al menos tres días- Bella me apretó la mano fuertemente, sabía que odiaba los hospitales…- Pero, al tener un médico en casa y ver que tus análisis están perfectamente, puedes irte hoy- Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio- Pero, en realidad no es así, por eso quiero que nos hagas caso en todo lo que te digamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, claro que sí, haré todo lo que me digáis- mi padre asintió.

-Ahora vendrán Carlota y María para que te quite la vía y los parches cardiacos.

-No te preocupes, lo haré yo- mi padre me miró con una sonrisa y asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Cogí el ramo de flores y la miré.

-Lo pondré ahí- le señalé la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y ella asintió sonriente.

-En vez de una habitación, parece una selva…- dijo mirando la cantidad de ramos que había- Te amo, hermoso- mi esposa se levantó un poco y me besó.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa, te amo- le besé y me separé de ella- Muy bien, señora Cullen, debe de estar totalmente tranquila, voy a quitarle la vía de su brazo- dije como si no la conociera de nada y ella me sonrió coqueta.

Juro que si me sonreía así de nuevo, me importaría un carajo que estuviéramos en un hospital…

-Por supuesto, Doctor sexy Cullen- me guiñó y me sonrió de nuevo.

JODER.

Ahora tenía un problema con mi entrepierna…

Bien… tienes que controlarte, Edward.

Suspiré y me volví para coger un poco de algodón y alcohol, para quitarle el esparadrapo de su suave piel con delicadeza.

Impregné el algodón con el alcohol y lo restregué, con mucha suavidad, en su piel, exactamente donde se encontraba el esparadrapo que sujetaba la vía.

-Tiene unas manos muy suaves y varoniles a la vez…- susurró cerrando los ojos y me desconcentré totalmente…

-¿Podría ser menos sensual, por favor?- abrió sus orbes chocolates y éstos estaban en llamas, pareciendo casi negros por la excitación… Yo no estaba mucho mejor…

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, conseguí quitarle el esparadrapo y le quité la vía con precisión, pero con suavidad.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo en un susurro y yo la miré. Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad a la vez que sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior…

Joder… y me quedaba aún el otro brazo… y ni que decir cuando le tuviese que quitar los parches del pecho…

-Concéntrese, Doctor Cullen, no querrá que el paciente convulsione por su sensualidad, ¿verdad?

No pude más… dejé la vía en la bandeja que había encima del mueble de al lado de la cama y tiré al suelo el cable del gotero y me giré con rapidez para besarla.

Mis manos agarraron su cintura y con mis dientes, deshice el agarre que estaban haciendo sus dientes con su labio inferior.

-Edward…- jadeó y el monitor se disparó nuevamente, pero esta vez no dejaría que nadie nos interrumpiese.

Me separé de ella lo justo y jalé del cable que conectaba la corriente eléctrica al monitor, por lo que se apagó completamente, silenciando el dichoso sonidito.

-Te deseo aquí y ahora- susurré con la voz demasiado ronca y ella me sonrió a la vez que sus manos se dirigían al cordón de su pantalón, quitando el nudo y jalando hacia abajo.

Su cuerpo era más perfecto que el cuerpo de una diosa…

Era… era simplemente perfecto…

Sus delicadas piernas, blancas como la nieve, estaban flexionadas, dejándome paso hacia su cavidad… el tanga que llevaba no me ayudó a volver a la cordura…

-Y yo a ti- eso fue lo único coherente que pude escuchar antes de que ella me bajara los pantalones y me acercara a su cuerpo.

La cogí por la cintura y la giré para ponerla al filo de la cama.

-Te amo- deslicé el tanga hacia un lado y la penetré con suavidad.

-Cuánto había extrañado esto…- susurró mirándome con deseo.

-Siempre lo tendrás- le aclaré antes de penetrarla de nuevo…

Dios… qué bien se sentía…

Esto era el paraíso… mejor que eso.

Muy pronto, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y sus manos se enrollaron a mi cintura, haciendo que la sintiera más profundamente…

-Bella- jadeé.

Sus uñas se clavaron más hondamente en mi piel y mis manos cogieron su cintura con suavidad a la vez que la acercaba más a mí, pero mi hijo nos interrumpía…

-Mi hijo no quiere que hagamos cosas de mayores delante de él…- dije en un jadeo y ella se separó un poco y me sonrió.

-Si, es tan celoso como su papá, sólo me quiere para él solito- su voz era gruesa, ronca…

El gel de la ecografía hacia como un imán entre nuestras pieles, pegándolas y separándolas con rudeza cuando me salía de su interior…

No podía ser más erótico.

La penetré más profundamente y sentí que su cuerpo me pedía más y más, acercándose a mí y compenetrando el delicioso vaivén que llevábamos…

Sólo faltó un minuto más para que mi bella esposa llegara a su clímax.

-¡Edward!- gritó a la vez que mis labios se unían a los suyos… no podían escucharnos…

-Bella…- le susurré en el oído y eso fue lo único que me faltó para derramarme en ella…- Joder…- susurré antes de besar sus dulces labios.

La abracé, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones, aún, erráticas…

-Menos mal que has apagado el monitor, vaquero- me dijo burlona y yo me separé de ella para mirarla.

-Más bien he jalado del cable…- dije con una sonrisa y volví a besar sus labios.

La ayudé a colocarse el tanga y el pantalón en su sitio y yo hice lo mismo con mi ropa.

-Eres imposible, Doctor Cullen- cuando escuché esa frase, mi entrepierna palpitó nuevamente… y yo no pude más que acercarme a su oído.

-Como vuelvas a llamarme Doctor Cullen, te violaré hasta volverme loco- sus bellos se erizaron.

-¿Violarme?- dijo sensualmente tocando el lóbulo de mi oreja con su dedo- Creo que yo estaría encantada, Doctor Cullen…- me giré un poco, quedando nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros…

Si… estaba jugando con fuego… pero tuve que pensar en algo realmente asqueroso para que mi casi erección bajase considerablemente…

-Te amo más que a mi vida- me susurró con sus labios pegados a los míos.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- le sonreí y la besé una última vez antes de separarme de ella completamente- Tengo que quitarte los parches del pecho- tragué en seco y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- susurró quitando uno a uno los botones de la camisa del pijama con una sensualidad extrema…

-Estoy deseando que pasen estos cinco meses y medio- le susurré y me acerqué a su oído- Además de que deseo conocer a mi hijo, quiero follarte fuerte y duro…- sentí que sus vellos se erizaban y que tragaba en seco…

Sonreí como un idiota.

-¿Sabes?- dijo quitándose el último botón y abriéndose la camisa, dejándome ver sus deliciosos pechos…- Puede que yo esté deseando lo mismo…- sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior y cerró los ojos…

J-O-D-E-R

Estaba a punto de arrancarle ese horrible pantalón, pero que aun así se veía totalmente sexy, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

-Creo que va a tener que esperar, Doctor Cullen- dijo de nuevo y yo la miré en advertencia, a lo que ella me guiñó y me sonrió.

-Eres putamente provocativa, ¿lo sabías?

-Me hago cierta idea…- dijo como si nada y los golpes se escucharon de nuevo.

-Abróchate esa camisa si no quieres que te secuestre ahora mismo y te haga mía en cualquier lugar- ella sonrió, pero me hizo caso. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida, fue cuando le grité al que fuera que estaba llamando -Pase- dije sin dejar de mirar a mi hermosa esposa.

-¡Chicos!- era Eleazar con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas.

-¡Eleazar!- gritó Bella emocionada e hizo el amago de levantarse.

-Shh, quieta ahí- demandé yo y ella puso una mueca bastante graciosa en su hermosa cara.

-Tranquila- dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa a la vez q se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba efusivamente- ¿Cómo estás?- se separó de ella y le tendió el ramo de rosas.

-Muy bien- susurró mi bella esposa con una sonrisa tierna- Muchas gracias- olió las rosas de manera sensual y me tendió el ramo de flores.

-Me alegro mucho, hermosa- hizo una pausa mirando el ramo de rosas- Es de parte de toda la empresa- Bella le sonrió y cogió la nota que había enganchada en una de las rosas.

Bella la leyó con una sonrisa en los labios y al cabo de los minutos nos miró.

-Si, el señor Andrew- se separó de ella y le besó en la frente- ¿Cómo está el pequeño?- le acarició el vientre y yo sonreí.

-Estupendamente, mi hijo está sano- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha y enseguida se la limpié con mi pulgar.

-¿Enserio?- Eleazar me miró incrédulo al saber lo que había, hacía tan sólo unas horas.

-Si, vamos a demandar al Doctor Thomson- aseguré y Eleazar asintió.

-Menudo hijo de puta- susurró mirándome- Al parecer todos se han puesto de acuerdo…- se calló abruptamente y agrandó sus ojos- No me digas…

-No lo sé al cien por cien…- le confesé- Pero tengo una ligera idea de lo que ha pasado…

-Lo sabía… menudo cabrón…- la voz se Eleazar era de total furia- No era normal tantas coincidencias…

-Exacto- asentí- ¿Sabes algo de James?

-El jodido James- Bella sonrió- No te rías, tú misma le pusiste ese mote…- ahora sí, mi bella esposa soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Así que… ¿insultando a los pobres becarios?- dije en tono de burla y Bella me golpeó el brazo.

-Tenía razón y lo sabes- me sonrió y miró a Eleazar.

-Bien… James no está confesando nada…

-Hijo de puta- susurré maldiciendo a ese mal nacido.

-No tenéis que preocuparos, tengo una cita esta tarde para declarar- dijo sonriente- En realidad- bajó el tono de voz- No estuve presente cuando ese cabrón… ya sabéis- obvio el tema doloroso y se lo agradecí con la mirada- Pero confesaré que entré contigo al despacho de Bella- se dirigió a mí y yo asentí- Por lo que lo vi todo.

-Gracias- le dije y me dio un golpe en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

-No me las des, haría lo que fuera por esa pequeña mocosa- le sonrió a mi esposa y le besó en la mano.

Yo sólo pude sonreír ante la nueva noticia, ahora sí hundiríamos a James… para siempre.

-Gracias, Eleazar, no sé que hubiera pasado si vosotros dos no hubierais llegado a tiempo…- dijo mi esposa con voz débil.

-Ey- Eleazar se acercó a ella y le besó en la frente- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer aprovechar de tu embarazo y no ser cabezota con las recomendaciones de tu marido- le sonrió.

-Menos mal que alguien más me apoya, es demasiado cabezota para su propio bien…- le dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella y Eleazar soltó una carcajada.

-Si… conozco esa faceta suya- Bella rodó los ojos cómicamente.

-Ya…- susurró con voz de niña pequeña y no pude más que sonreír.

-Edward- Eleazar llamó mi atención- Nuestro abogado te llamará mañana para revisar todo lo del juicio y lógicamente para que tenga tu versión de los hechos- yo asentí y Bella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vuestro abogado?

-Si… bueno… Edward y yo tenemos el mismo abogado- le aclaró Eleazar y Bella alzó más su ceja.

-¿Enserio?- dijo incrédula- El mundo es un pañuelo…- los dos asentimos.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy, tengo que preparar una buena declaración- nos guiñó y se acercó a Bella para besarla en las mejillas- Llamadme con lo que sea, ¿vale?- los dos asentimos y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Eleazar.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ya te lo dije- se separó de mí y me sonrió- Cuídala- me susurró- Es una persona que vale su peso en oro.

-Lo sé, por eso me casé con ella- la miramos y Bella nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Cuídate, cabezota- Eleazar le sonrió- Por cierto- sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo- Tu preciado bebé está a salvo- le guiñó y le lanzó las llaves a Bella y ésta las cogió al vuelo- Está en el aparcamiento de tu casa- y salió de la habitación.

-Es genial- susurró Bella mirando a la puerta.

-Si, lo es- le sonreí y me acerqué a ella- Tengo que quitarte esos parches, señorita- le besé en la frente y la ayudé a quitarse los botones de la camisa.

-Creo que pareceré una vaca dentro de unos meses…- dijo mirando sus pechos, ahora más grandes de lo normal.

-Yo estaré encantado- dije con una sonrisa y ella se ruborizó un poco.

Eso jamás cambiaría en ella… seguiría siendo igual de adorable sea cual fuese la situación.

Le quité los parches con mucho cuidado, deleitándome con la suave piel de sus pechos.

-Eres preciosa- le dije terminando de quitar el último, ni que decir que mi entrepierna estaba que iba a explotar…

-Tú sí que eres guapo- me cogió de la bata y me pegó a su cuerpo para besarme lentamente.

Sus manos cogieron mi cuello para profundizar el beso y ni que decir que sentía sus erectos pezones a través de la tela de mi camisa…

Mis manos la acercaron más a mí, como si eso fuera posible y sentí su suave piel en mis manos.

-Tenemos que parar ahora o será demasiado tarde…- susurré con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba… pero en ese momento, unos nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Salvado por la campana, Doctor Cullen…- me guiñó y me sonrió.

-Pase- dije sin dejar de mirarla a la vez que negaba con mi cabeza.

-¡Bells!- era Jacob.

-¡Jake!- Bella se incorporó un poco y extendió sus brazos hacia su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás, loca?- le besó en ambas mejillas y después me miró- Hola, Edward- me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Hola, chicos- miramos a la puerta y vimos a Leah.

-¡Leah!- Bella no podía estar más contenta.

-¿Qué tal?- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Espero que todo se arregle- me dijo sinceramente.

-No hay que preocuparse ya- me separé de ella y Jake dejó de hablar con Bella para prestarme atención- El bebé está perfectamente bien- Leah y Jacob nos sonrieron y ambos nos abrazaron.

-Menos mal- me susurró Leah- No lo merecéis, sois demasiado buenos- sonreí y me separé de ella.

-Gracias- ella me sonrió y se acercó a Bella.

-Tienes una cara estupenda.

-Gracias, Leah- las dos se abrazaron y se sonrieron.

-Me alegro mucho de que el bebé esté bien- dijo Jake- Tengo que enseñarle jugar fútbol a mi sobrino- dijo emocionado y Bella rodó los ojos, lo que provocó una sonrisa por mi parte.

-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo tú, Emmett y la enana endemoniada?- tuve que soltar una carcajada ante el mote que le había puesto a mi hermana.

-No, ¿por qué?- dijo Jake no conociendo la actitud de mi esposa.

-Pues que todos pensáis en quitarme tiempo con mi bebé- puso una mueca muy graciosa- Y que sepáis todos que no os lo dejaré hasta que cumpla los 30 años al menos- Leah y yo tuvimos que reírnos por la cara que puse Jake de total contrariedad.

-Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas…

-Qué curioso… es la segunda persona que me lo dice- Bella le sonrió endemoniadamente y de nuevo, Leah y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Es la verdad… además, me querrá a mí más que a ti- dijo Jake con una sonrisa- Recuerda que el tío Jake tiene moto- la sonrisa de Jake no podía ser más enorme.

-¿Moto? ¿¡Estás loco o qué!- dijo envarada- Mi pequeño bebé no se montará en nada de eso- demandó.

-Oh, no digo ahora, lo digo dentro de unos años, cuando tenga unos quince… tengo que enseñarle mis armas de seducción- la cara de Bella era un total poema, pero de repente, ella y Jake soltaron una gran carcajada.

-¿Y por qué piensas que será niño?- dijo cuando se tranquilizó y de nuevo Leah y yo los miramos con curiosidad.

-Porque si es una niña, la escoltaré hasta que tenga los 60 años.

-Eres terrible- dijo Bella negando con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía-Además… tendrás que ponerte a la cola, porque su papá será el primer celoso sobreprotector…- rodó los ojos y yo le sonreí.

-Ya… pero aun así me quieres- le sonrió y se abrazaron- Entonces seremos dos los que la escoltaremos- Bella sonrió.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?- le pregunté a Leah.

-Muy bien, aunque aquí, mi querido futuro esposo, quiere que Bella intervenga en ello- yo le sonreí.

-Nada me gustaría más- Bella sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo Jake separándose de ella.

-Si, ya te lo dije, te ayudaría a preparar tu boda, ¿cuándo será al final?

-En cuatro meses- dijo sonriente Leah.

-¿¡Cuatro meses!- Bella abrió mucho los ojos- Oh, vamos, no me hagáis esto, estaré como una auténtica vaca.

-Estarás preciosa- le dije a la vez que me acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios.

-Si, claro…

-Si- le aseguré.

-¿Ves? Por eso te amo tanto- me sonrió antes de besarme.

-Da igual, Bells, estarás hermosa- aseguró Jake y vi cómo Leah asentía.

-Es que quiero que sea a finales de verano para que nos podamos ir de luna de miel en otoño.

-No os preocupéis, estaré allí aunque los pies me estén matando y esté con veinte kilos más- sonrió y todos soltamos una risilla.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, aproveché que Leah estaba hablando con Bella para contarle todo a Jacob.

-Joder… menudo cabrón…

-Si, pero esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.

-Eso seguro- dijo Jake convencido- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Por supuesto, gracias, Jacob.

-De nada- me sonrió y miramos a nuestras mujeres- ¿Es muy difícil llevar un matrimonio?- dijo mirando a Leah fijamente.

-De momento no hemos tenido ninguna pelea- Jake se giró y me miró incrédulo- Si… nos compenetramos muy bien- él asintió- Ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida- le dije lo más sincero que pude.

-Me hago una idea…- me miró y luego volvió a mirar a su futura esposa.

Era la pura verdad.

Nunca tendría vida suficiente como para agradecerle a mi esposa que estuviera a mi lado…

Absolutamente, la amaba con toda mi alma…

* * *

><p>¡Hola, chicas!<p>

Perdonad la tardanza, pero es que siempre me pasa lo mismo...

Subo los capítulos al blog y aquí se me pasa completamente, perdonad, no es que no os tenga en cuenta,ni mucho menos, pero no tengo tiempo de nada...

Espero, que ahora que he vuelto de mis vacaciones, tener más tiempo y complaceros en todo :D

Ahora subiré hasta el capítulo 33, acabo de subirlo en el blog y quiero que lo leáis vosotras también :D

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?

Al parecer, ahora Edward y Bella van a tener un respiro de las maldades de Tanya o James o quién sea... pero, ¿será por mucho tiempo de ese modo?

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora mismo subiré los demás.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todas! Gracias por ser tan comprensivas y esperar los capítulo con ilusión.

Romiina^.^


	31. Capítulo 31: A tu merced

_**Capítulo 31: A tu merced…**_

**Bella pov.**

Nos despedimos de Jacob y de Leah porque la verdad, estaba deseando llegar a casa y acomodarme.

-Llámame- le recordé a Jake cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-Por supuesto- me guiñó y me sonrió con su sonrisa tan radiante como siempre.

-Te amo- Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, guapo- le sonreí y uní, de nuevo, nuestros labios.

-¿Estás cansada?- yo asentí lentamente poniendo mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho- Tranquila, mi padre me ha dicho por el busca que ya viene para acá- me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

-Bien… sólo quiero estar tranquila en casa- lo abracé por la cintura y él se separó un poco de mí.

-Tienes que vestirte, vamos- me cogió en peso y me llevó hasta el baño, dejándome sentada en váter- Alice ha dejado ropa para ti- me dijo antes de que le preguntara si quiera dónde estaba mi ropa.

-La enana siempre pensando en todo- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa con su preciosa sonrisa torcida.

-Ya sabes cómo es…- asentí- Voy a ir a por tu ropa, ¿quieres ducharte?

-Si- le sonreí. Ahora era cuando más me gustaban los hospitales privados, donde tenían una ducha en cada habitación, sin necesidad de tener que ir al baño comunitario.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me miró intensamente.

-Que ahora me alegro de tener el privilegio en alojarme en hospitales privados- me miró extrañado- Por las duchas, Edward, no me gustaría tener que ducharme con muchas personas a la vez…- Edward se acercó a mí y me cogió la barbilla.

-¿Sabes que eres absolutamente perfecta, verdad?- me sonrió y me besó cálidamente en los labios, pasando su deliciosa lengua por mi labio inferior y adentrándola en mi boca por completo.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su suave pelo y lo acariciaron dulcemente. Las suyas estaban en ambos lados de mi cara, sintiendo toda su calidez y suavidad.

-Te amo- le dije entre un jadeo cuando me tuve que separar completamente de él, porque estaba completamente segura que si seguíamos así, acabaríamos haciendo el amor aquí y ahora…

-Eres irresistible…- me besó de nuevo y se separó de mí- Voy a por tu ropa- yo asentí- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-No, gracias- le sonreí y tiré de su brazo para que se acercara a mí- Te amo- le susurré y besé sus labios dulcemente, él me acarició la mejilla y se separó de mí.

-No voy a poder parar si seguimos así…- susurró con voz demasiado ronca para mi autocontrol…- Ahora vuelvo- salió rápidamente del baño y yo lo miré embobada.

Sacudí mi cabeza, totalmente aturdida…

Sin duda, Edward Cullen iba a ser mi muerte…

Me levanté y me quité toda la ropa, que estaba completamente pegajosa por el gel de la ecografía y por el sudor de cierto ejercicio…

Sonreí.

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua caliente. Cerré mis ojos cuando el agua cayó sobre la piel de mi espalda.

Terminé en pocos minutos y salí de la ducha, encontrándome a un Edward mirándome de arriba abajo, totalmente anonadado, con una toalla entre sus manos.

-Joder…- susurró deteniéndose en mis pechos concretamente…

-Si sigues susurrando y mirándome de esa manera, tendré que usar mis armas de seducción, Doctor Cullen- le sonreí y me acerqué a él para coger la toalla.

No se movió ni un centímetro, parecía estar totalmente ido…

Sin dejar de mirarle, restregué, suavemente, mis brazos y mis pechos con la toalla, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Después, puse una pierna encima del váter, exponiendo todo mi sexo ante él…

Ni qué decir que su respiración era ya errática…

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- susurró con voz muy ronca y con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¿El qué?- dije inocentemente mientras terminaba de secar mi pierna y la ponía en el suelo para repetir la misma acción con la otra.

-Eso- señaló a mis manos y yo sonreí.

-Sólo me estoy secando, Doctor Cullen- dije con voz demasiado sensual.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió rudamente, pero con mucha suavidad y me besó vorazmente, sintiendo su cálida y húmeda lengua en la cavidad de mi boca. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi sexo, ahora hinchado y excitado y gimió audiblemente…

-Bella…- gimió y sentí su enorme erección en mi muslo…

-¿Edward? ¿Bella?- se escuchó la voz de Carliste fuera del baño, justamente en la habitación y los dos paramos de acariciarnos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y pude ver la lujuria y el deseo contenido.

-Vístete- me besó en la frente con gran dificultad, ya que su autocontrol había caído completamente y salió del baño- Bella se estaba duchando, papá- fue lo último que escuché antes de fijarme en mi ropa y ponérmela rápidamente.

El conjunto consistía en una camisa con la espalda descubierta en beige, con fruncidos en el pecho y un pantalón, totalmente pitillo, de color azul marino, con unas manoletinas del mismo tono que el pantalón. La verdad era que me encantaba como me quedaba.

Restregué mi pelo con la toalla y lo sequé casi por completo. Miré hacia un neceser que estaba junto con la ropa y me sorprendí al ver lo que había…

Sin duda, Alice estaba en todo…

Cogí el cepillo y me cepillé suavemente. Después cogí un poco de colorete y me lo puse en las mejillas y para terminar, un poco de cacao en mis labios. Sonreí ante la imagen del espejo.

-Gracias, Alice- susurré.

Salí del baño y ambos hombres se quedaron mirándome. Les sonreí.

Me pude dar cuenta que Edward se había quitado la bata y que estaba más guapo que de costumbre con esa camisa blanca…

-Estás preciosa, hija- Carliste se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Gracias, Carliste- me acerqué a su oído sin dejar de mirar los ojos oscurecidos de mi esposo- Hay que estar guapa y saludable para que mis doctores favoritos me den el alta- sonreí y mi esposo me sonrió también.

-Claro- Carliste se separó de mí y me sonrió- Aquí tengo tus resultados, para el pesado de tu esposo- me susurró esto último y no pude más que reírme.

-Por supuesto- asentí y Carliste se dirigió a mi cama.

-Ya le he explicado a Edward todo, aunque no ha hecho demasiada falta- me sonrió y asentí.

Claro cómo no… Edward tenía que ir veinte pasos delante de todo lo que pasaba, por eso lo amaba.

-Vale… ¿puedo irme ya?- ambos soltaron una carcajada por mi ansiedad y Carliste asintió.

-Si, poderos iros ya, pero recuerda todas mis recomendaciones y las de Edward-yo asentí- Ya verás como nacerá perfectamente- me acarició la mejilla y me besó en la frente, en un gesto tan típico de Edward.

-Bien- susurré yo y me acerqué a Edward.

-Por supuesto, papá ya te llamaré- se abrazaron y Carliste me abrazó a mí después.

-Claro- me acarició la espalda- Cuídate, hija- yo sólo asentí y nos separamos.

-Seguro.

-Ahora mismo llamaré a tu madre para que se quede tranquila- murmuró Carliste sonriente- No sabéis las veces que ha llamado… no quería agobiarte a ti y lo hizo conmigo…- Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Pobre…- susurré yo.

-Por cierto, me ha dicho Carmen que quiere verte en dos semanas- yo miré a Carliste con extrañeza- Si, dice que su "nieto" necesita mucha atención y que desea verlo cuanto antes- sólo pude sonreír.

-Vendré, por supuesto.

-Vale, bueno chicos, tengo que irme- ambos asentimos- Tened mucho cuidado y cuidaros, por favor- nos sonrió- Las flores y los paquetes os la llevarán a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- asentimos- Bien, cuidaros, chicos- y salió de la habitación.

-Toma- me dio mi anillo de matrimonio y mi anillo de pedida y me los puse en los dedos correspondientes- Te ayudaré con esto- señaló mi colgante de la insignia Cullen y me volví para que pudiera ponérmelo.

Me lo puso con una delicadeza exquisita y me volví para besarle en los labios.

-Te queda absolutamente perfecto- miró mi canalillo, ya que el colgante me llegaba justo al nacimiento de mis pechos- Vamos, hermosa- Edward cogió mi bolso y me ayudó a ponerme el abrigo, pasó su brazo por mi cintura, pegándome completamente a su perfecto cuerpo.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor.

-Me alegro que ya esté bien, señora Cullen- dijo la voz de una mujer y los dos nos volvimos a la vez.

Era María.

-Muchísimas gracias, María- ella sonrió.

-No hay de qué- dijo antes de alejarse de nosotros y encaminarse hacia el área de maternidad.

-Señora Cullen- me llamó otra voz de mujer y miramos hacia ella.

-Dígame, Carlota- le sonreí.

-Oh, por favor, no me llame de usted- asentí- Quería darle esto- me entregó un paquete.

-Oh, no te deberías de haber molestado- le dije apenada.

-Nada de eso, usted se lo merece y al fin y al cabo, es un pequeño detalle- yo asentí y lo abrí.

Era un marco para pegarlo en la puerta, donde se podría poner el nombre de mi hijo.

-Lo elegí en tonos amarillos porque aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé- me sonrió y yo le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, es precioso- susurré tocando la suavidad del marco.

-No hay de qué, espero que disfruten de esta etapa tan maravillosa- nos sonrió y se fue por donde se había ido María.

-Son unas buenas chicas- susurró mi hombre cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-No lo dudo- entramos y pulsó el botón del piso principal- Aunque tengo una sugerencia para usted, Doctor Cullen- me pegué a su oído y sentí que su piel se estremecía. Sonreí- La tal Victoria no me gusta nada…- me separé de él justo cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Salimos del ascensor y Edward rodeó mi cintura con su tonificado brazo.

-¿No te gusta Victoria?- yo negué y él acercó a mi oído, provocando que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieran al límite- No te preocupes, ya está despedida- me dijo tranquilamente y yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué?- salimos al cálido día y nos encaminamos hacia el Volvo.

-Porque no es eficiente.

-¿Y ahora te has dado cuenta de eso?

-Bueno… yo no tengo culpa que todas las mujeres quieran tener algo con el Doctor Cullen- vale… su ego estaba rozando límites insospechados…

-¿No?- me paré al lado de la puerta del copiloto- Tal vez sean suposiciones suyas…- le sonreí coquetamente y él se pegó a mí, dejándome en una jaula imaginaria entre su delicioso cuerpo perfecto y el coche.

-No creo que sean suposiciones, ya que mi hermosa mujer se pone celosa cuando una mujer me mira más de lo debido…- su boca estaba a escasos centímetros míos…

Ni que decir que su cálido y fresco aliento se adentraba en mi boca.

-Debe de ser muy afortunada su mujer…- le susurré y miré hacia sus labios.

-Si, pero más suerte tengo yo, eso sin duda alguna- me sonrió torcidamente y unió nuestros labios lentamente, tan lento, que sentí un cosquilleo en mi labio inferior.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Te amo, princesa- susurró sobre mis labios y juro que mi tanga estaba completamente mojado… pero ahora no se lo haría saber, esperaría a que llegáramos a casa…

-Te amo- le dije sonriéndole y le robé un pequeño beso antes de que me abriera la puerta del Volvo y me metiera dentro del coche.

Se subió con su elegancia exquisita y arrancó el motor.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún lado?- me dijo cuando dejamos el hospital atrás.

-Te lo agradezco, cariño- le cogí la mano que tenía en el cambio de marchas- Pero preferiría que hoy comamos en casa, la verdad, es que estoy algo cansada- en cierta parte era verdad, pero lo único que quería era hacerle el amor hasta no poder parar.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, debes de estar agotada- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

-Aunque, podemos pedir de la Bella Italia, ¿no?- le susurré y me sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Es eso un antojo de mi hijo o tuyo?- le sonreí.

-De los dos, por supuesto- Edward negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-Ya… al parecer mi hijo será mitad italiano y mitad chino… sin duda, dos continentes muy interesantes- yo solté una carcajada y él me siguió.

-Como sea, necesito comer pasta- y a ti, aunque eso no se lo diría en este momento…

-Sus órdenes son mi prioridad, señorita- me guiñó y siguió su camino.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo y cuando entramos en el aparcamiento subterráneo, pude vislumbrar a mi bebé. Sonreí.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Edward aparcó y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Porque veo que Eleazar ha dejado perfectamente bien mi bebé- le guiñé y él sonrió mientras negaba.

Se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta.

-Eres un perfecto caballero, Doctor Cullen- le cogí su mano y bajé del Volvo.

-Siempre lo seré, princesa- me sonrió y me besó en los labios rápidamente.

Subimos por el ascensor y por fin, llegamos a casa.

Ni que decir que estaba completamente recogida y limpia…

-¿Han estado aquí Esme y Alice, verdad?- dije mirando a todo en particular y me acordé de algo- Dios mío…- me volví hacia Edward rápidamente y me tapé la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo asustado avanzando hacia mí.

-¿Dónde está Yuna?- él suspiró tranquilo.

-La tiene mi madre- me tranquilizó- No sabíamos los días que estarías en el hospital y decidió llevársela.

-Claro…- me tranquilicé.

-Y si, mi madre y mi hermana han estado aquí, insistieron en venir a limpiar y recoger para que cuando tú vinieras no tuvieras nada que hacer…- sólo pude sonreír.

-No sé cómo voy a agradecerles.

-Dándoles un nieto y un sobrino precioso- me sonrió y puso sus manos en mi vientre- Tengo que darte algo, esperaba a saber el sexo del bebé, pero no puedo tenerlo escondido por más tiempo- me besó en la frente y se encaminó hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Vino al cabo de los minutos con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué es?- dijo mirando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Una sorpresa- me guiñó- Cierra los ojos- yo le obedecí y pronto, sentí una caja, de lo que parecía ser terciopelo, en mi mano- Ábrelos- los abrí y en mi mano, efectivamente había una caja de terciopelo blanco.

-¿Es esto…?- seguro que era una joya, obviamente, pero… ¿qué sería?

No se debería de haber molestado… Dios… seguro que valía una pasta, era de Tiffany & Co…

-Sólo ábrelo- yo le obedecí y muy pronto, se presentó antes mis ojos la pulsera más preciosa que jamás había visto…

Consistía en una fina cadenita de las que colgaban unos ositos preciosos, muy pequeñitos y delicados…

Era de oro blanco.

-¿Qué…?- susurré antes de que mis traicioneras lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas.

-Shh, la primera pulsera para mi hijo, quería regalársela yo- me abrazó con cuidado de no aplastar ni la caja ni mi vientre y me besó en el tope de la cabeza- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?- le dije con dificultad por los sollozos, le besé en el cuello y me separé de él- Es la pulsera más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- él me sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que ni siquiera la elegí yo…- yo me separé de él y lo miré extrañada- ¿Te acuerdas de tu anillo de pedida?

¿Cómo olvidarme de esa preciosidad que tenía en mi mano izquierda?

-Pues claro, no podría quitármelo jamás- él me sonrió.

-Pues cuando lo compré, Cristal, la amiga de la familia, me regaló esta pulserita- la señaló con mucha ternura y yo le sonreí.

-Pues la tal Cristal tiene un gusto exquisito- mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

-Si- asintió.

-Muchas gracias, mi vida- le besé en los labios y dejé que limpiara mis lágrimas.

La cogí de la cajita y la miré a través de la luz solar que entraba por el enorme ventanal del salón.

-Es tan pequeñita…- mis manos tocaron delicadamente la pequeña cadenita y Edward me besó en la mejilla -Nuestro hijo se verá absolutamente adorable con ella- susurré.

-Si, será el niño más hermoso del mundo, ojalá que sea igualito a ti- me sonrió y me abrazó.

-No, quiero que se parezca a ti.

-Bueno… a los dos- ambos soltamos una carcajada y nos separamos para besarnos.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- susurró con voz ronca…

-Si…- me acerqué a él- De ti.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron a tal punto que parecían casi negros… negros como el mismo azabache.

Sus manos cogieron mi cintura de manera demandante, justo como a mí me gustaba, y me jaló hacia él con dulzura, pero con precisión.

-Me está provocando desde hace una hora, señora Cullen…- miró mis labios y los atacó sin ninguna piedad…

Mis manos se dirigieron, inmediatamente, hacia su sedoso pelo y tiré de él con suavidad.

-Mmmm…- gemí sobre su boca y Edward aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca, provocándome, incitándome…

Mi lengua tampoco se estuvo quieta, danzó junto con la de él como si su vida dependiera de ello, de verdad que ya tenía un grado de excitación importante…

-Edward…- gemí cuando su boca comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejándome besos húmedos por toda su extensión, formando como un sendero dulce y tortuoso a la vez…

-Bella… eres tan dulce y hermosa…- susurró antes de subir a mi boca y atacarla sin ninguna piedad, por segunda vez.

Esta vez no dejó que yo entre abriera mi boca, esta vez metió su lengua sin ningún aviso, lo que provocó una oleada de placer en mi parte sur…

Mis manos descendieron por su fuerte espalda y clavé mis uñas suavemente, haciendo que él gimiera audiblemente sobre mis labios.

-Bella…- sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y jaló fuertemente hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera a mis pies.

Me miró y pude ver que todo lo que componía esa mirada era puro deseo ardiente, pura lujuria contenida…

Mis manos se movieron hacia su pecho y le quité uno a uno los botones de su camisa, lenta y tortuosamente… La dejé caer lentamente hacia atrás y pude deleitarme con su tonificado pecho y sus increíbles abdominales.

-No puedo soportarlo más…- susurró y me arrancó literalmente la blusa que llevaba, después siguió con mi sujetador y mi tanga…

Ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Me cogió en peso y dejó caer mi trasero en el borde del respaldar del sofá y sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi nuca, acercándome a su boca…

-Te deseo, señora Cullen- susurró antes de atacar mi boca nuevamente y empujar mis piernas con las suyas, para que las abriera para él y así lo hice- Tienes una piel tan suave…- sus manos recorrieron desde mis muslos hasta mis pechos, que los pellizcó y yo me arqueé hacia él, invitándolo a que siguiera…

-Edward- susurré cerrando los ojos de puro placer…

Sentí que se desabrochaba el cinturón y que jalaba de sus pantalones, sin siquiera quitarse los botones…

-No puedo dejar de desearte en ningún momento…- sentí que su erección era liberada porque me dio en el muslo y se acercó más a mí, colocándose entre mis piernas.

Acercó su mano a mi sexo y comprobó que estaba totalmente mojada…

-Me vuelves loco por lo que te provoco y te hago sentir…- su voz era de total excitación… Metió un dedo en mi cavidad y me sentí desfallecer…

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que lo había necesitado…

Me penetró de un solo golpe, sintiendo toda su extensión en mi pequeña cavidad…

-Dios…- susurré apretando los ojos fuertemente y dirigiendo mis manos hacia sus fuertes brazos…

-Joder… Bella…- sus manos se colocaron en ambos lados de mi cintura y jugó con el vaivén que teníamos… totalmente frenético.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la suave piel de su espalda y Edward gimió al lado de mi oído, provocando que mi piel se estremeciera y se pusieran los vellos de punta…

Su enorme erección parecía luchar contra las sensibles y estrechas paredes de mi sexo, llenándolo por completo y queriendo entrar más de su larga envergadura…

-Eres jodidamente estrecha…- susurró con frenesí y mi boca se dirigió a la suya, acallando los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca…

-Es tan… es tan enorme…- susurré sobre sus labios y él pareció embestir con más fuerza, como si eso fuera posible…

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban con la cara del otro y los gemidos venían uno detrás de otro…

Mis paredes se estrecharon aun más, apretando su enorme erección en torno a ellas…

-¡Edward!- grité y él me cogió de la nuca y adentró su lengua en mi boca mientras que mi orgasmo que aturdía por completo…

-Edward…- me desplomé por completo en su fuerte pecho y cerré los ojos sintiendo la oleada de placer que me invadía por completo.

Él embistió unas cuantas veces más y sentí cómo se derramaba en mi interior… tan caliente y líquido por toda mi cavidad…

-¡Bella!- gimió y dejó caer su frente sudada en el hueco de mi cuello.

Sus manos agarraron mi cintura deliciosamente y pude sentir el sudor de su pecho cuando mis manos fueron hasta él y lo acariciaron con suavidad.

-Te amo, preciosa- me susurró separándose de mí y abrazándome- Te amo más que a mi vida- me apretó más contra su cuerpo, pero mi pequeña barriguita no le dejó- Parece que ya me cuesta abrazarte como quiero…- dijo burlón a la vez que tocaba con mucha suavidad mi vientre.

-Si- le dije sonriente y él me besó en los labios con mucha, mucha ternura.

En ese momento, mi estómago empezó a gruñir como un auténtico loco…

-¿Desde cuando tienes hambre?- se separó de mí y me miró severamente.

-Desde ahora- le aseguré, pero no se tragó ni una palabra…

-No debes dejar de lado la comida por sucumbir los encantos de tu esposo- ahora sí que su ego había alcanzado las nubes…

-Muy bien, señor ego- lo empujé y me bajé de nuestro improvisado lugar de sexo- Voy a ducharme y cuando esté lista, quiero que un enorme plato de ravioles con beicon, setas y mucho queso, me espere en la mesa- le guiñé y paseé con toda mi desnudez por delante de él. Lo oí gemir.

Sonreí.

Entré en nuestra habitación y me dio la bienvenida una cama perfectamente hecha, con sábanas y edredón que no conocía…

-No las puedo dejar solas…- susurré pensando en mi suegra y en mi cuñada…

La verdad que las dos tenían un gusto exquisito… el edredón era blanco completamente con encajes preciosos igualando con las sábanas y los enormes almohadones…

Sonreí más ampliamente y me dirigí hacia el baño para darme mi tan ansiado baño, a pesar de haberme duchado hacía tan sólo una hora…

Llené la bañera hasta arriba y eché sales aromáticas de chocolate en el agua.

No iba a ser mala cuando le dije a Edward que quería mi comida cuando estuviera fuera de la ducha, así que le daría un buen margen de tiempo, aunque lo que provocaría sería que comería por cinco…

Escuché cómo Edward estaba hablando por teléfono, supuse que pidiendo la comida y lo llamé.

-Mi amor- escuché los presurosos pasos de su elegante andar y se paró frente a mí- También quisiera una pizza de cuatro quesos- le dije mientras me enjabonaba mi pierna izquierda.

-Si, eso es y otra cosa más- lo miré y me estaba comiendo con la mirada- Un pizza familiar de cuatro quesos también, gracias- y colgó.

-¿Algún problema?- le dije sin dejar de mirar esas dos esmeraldas que me volvían loca.

-Si, tú…- se quitó los Calvin Klein que tanto amaba y se metió conmigo en la bañera…

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- me cogió de la cintura y me alzó para que él pudiera estar debajo y luego me colocó en su regazo…

-Bañarme con mi hermosa mujer…- sentí su prominente erección en mi espalda baja y tuve que gemir…

-Edward…- era más un quejido que una advertencia y creo que fue lo que bastó para que me girara y comenzará a atacar mi cuello sin ninguna piedad…

Mis manos se pasearon por sus brazos mojados y su pecho caliente, deleitándome con tanta perfección…

Jamás me cansaría de tocarle y de hacerle el amor…

Decidí yo llevar las riendas ahora y me subí sólo un poco, lo justo para colocarme alrededor de su cuerpo y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, bajé de un solo tirón, provocando que su erección entrara de lleno en mí.

-¡Edward!- grité fuera de si al notar que mi cuerpo se apretaba en torno al suyo…

-¡Dios!- gimió y agarró mi cintura.

De nuevo, comenzamos un vaivén frenético…

Edward me cogía de la cintura y bajaba conmigo, siempre en perfecta sincronización…

Sólo de ver su cara retorciéndose de placer, provocó que el fuego que estaba en mi bajo vientre explotara por completo.

Terminé cansada encima de su pecho, deleitándome con su respiración errática y tranquilizándose poco a poco.

-Eres espléndida…- susurró sobre mi pelo mojado y yo sonreí sobre la piel de su pecho.

-Lo sé- le dije para picarlo un poco.

-¿Ahora quién tiene el ego por las nubes?- me separé de él y le sonreí.

-Tú me haces que me lo crea- le besé en los labios y le guiñé un ojo.

-Espero que te dure el buen humor durante todo el embarazo…- susurró con voz burlona y le golpeé en el pecho.

-¡Oye!- su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

Nos miramos y soltamos una enorme carcajada.

-¿Cuándo estará la comida lista?- él arqueó una ceja- Tu hijo tiene hambre y ya te dije que no entiende de tiempos ninguno…- rodó los ojos y me sonrió de nuevo.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y me miró.

-Ya tiene que estar lista…- murmuró y dicho y hecho…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de casa.

-Vístete y ahora volveré con la comida para mi hijo- dijo esto último burlón y de nuevo, lo golpeé, lo que provocó una preciosa risa por su parte.

Se secó todo el cuerpo y salió con una toalla enredada a su cintura…

Mmmmm… con ese pelo y torso mojado, sin duda, era lo más sexy que había visto nunca…

Parecía el David de Miguel Ángel en versión siglo XXI…

-Céntrate, Bella- susurré antes de salir de la bañera y envolverme en una toalla.

Envolví mi cabello en una toalla y salí hacia la habitación, no sin antes coger el tapón de la bañera y dejarlo en el borde de la misma.

Cogí un tanga de seda y un camisón a juego, todo era azul eléctrico, el color que tanto le gustaba a Edward… Me lo puse y cogí la toalla de mi pelo y lo restregué con la misma para secarlo un poco.

Me cepillé el cabello y estaba a punto de dejar el cepillo en su sitio, cuando Edward me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a aspirar en mi cuello.

-Sin duda, el chocolate en tu piel es la cosa más dulce de todo el mundo…- me lamió el cuello y mis vellos se erizaron completamente- Ya está la comida, princesa- le sonreí y me giré.

-Has cumplido- él me sonrió y cogí su nuca para atraerlo a mí- Te amo- le besé rápidamente en los labios y le cogí la mano para encaminarnos hacia el salón.

-Ve adelantándote tú, tengo que vestirme- me puso una cara demasiado burlona y decidí seguir jugando…

-Me parece bien…- me senté a los pies de la cama y lo miré fijamente.

-¿No vas a ir al salón?

-¿Debería?- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y él me sonrió torcidamente.

-Como quiera, señora Cullen- me guiñó y se quitó la toalla, dejándome una vista privilegiada de su perfecto cuerpo…

Ese pecho, esos abdominales, ese vello que se perdía en… en cierta parte de su anatomía que amaba…

-Daría lo que fuera por saber lo que estás pensando…- me dijo cuando se fue subiendo el bóxer lentamente con la mirada fija en mí.

-¿Te soy sincera?- él me miró expectante.

-Por supuesto- se acercó a mí y tiró de mi brazo para que me levantara de la cama.

-Eres la creación del mejor polvo que han echado tus padres- dije sin pelos en la lengua y por un momento, se quedó en estado de shock.

-Eres imposible- me dijo sonriéndome de manera que debería ser ilegal.

-Ya… señor ego por las nubes- le saqué la lengua e intenté avanzar hacia el salón, pero no me dejó.

-Ven aquí- me alzó sin ningún tipo de dificultad y me besó apasionadamente, de nuevo, sentí su enorme erección… pero decidí ignorarla completamente o me moriría de hambre.

-Señor ego enorme- llamé su atención cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello- Conseguirás que tu hijo salga antes de tiempo y te de una patada en el trasero- él soltó la carcajada más grande que jamás le hube escuchado en mucho tiempo y negó frenéticamente.

-Tienes razón- me soltó y nos encaminamos hacia el salón.

Ni que decir que me comí casi toda la pizza familiar y mi plato hasta rebosar de ravioles…

* * *

><p>¡Otro más, chicas!<p>

Disfrutadlo :D

Romiina^.^


	32. Capítulo 32: Somos fuertes

_**Capítulo 32: Somos fuertes.**_

**Edward pov.**

Cuando terminamos de comer, Bella se quedó dormida en mi regazo mientras estábamos viendo la televisión.

-Eres hermosa- le susurré acariciando su mejilla derecha.

Sus largas pestañas, espesas y negras, le daban un toque casi celestial con el contraste de su piel pálida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su boca entre abierta, invitándome a perderme en ella…

Le quité algunos mechones que cayeron por su frente y la acomodé mejor encima de mi cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho y su cuerpo perfecto en mi regazo, haciendo que el camisón de seda que llevaba, se subiera hasta lados mortalmente provocadores…

Tuve que pensar en otra cosa o mejor dicho ver la televisión para no enterrarme en ella nuevamente…

-Sin duda, tienes un problema grave con las hormonas, Edward…- susurré para mí mismo y pude ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

En ese momento, sonó mi móvil y lo cogí rápidamente para que Bella no se despertara.

-_¿Edward?- _era mi padre.

-Dime, papá- me acomodé el móvil en la oreja con una mano y con la otra acaricié el vientre de mi esposa.

-_El Doctor Thomson se ha fugado_ _o mejor dicho, Alex…_- yo abrí los ojos rápidamente y me moví, lo que provocó que Bella se moviese incómoda…

-Joder… ¿qué?- intenté quedarme quieto para no despertarla.

-_Se ha fugado a Europa_- gruñí- _Tranquilo, hijo, la policía europea ya está avisada y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo atrapen._

-Ése es el problema, el tiempo…- hice una pausa para tranquilizarme, no podía alterarme ahora.

-_Tranquilo_- me alentó- _Lo atraparán, eso seguro_- su voz bajó considerablemente.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que había algo más…

-_No es médico, Edward y probablemente, sea el matón de James_- gruñí de nuevo y apreté los dientes…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-_He revisado su historial y he llamado a todos los hospitales de su currículum_- me aseguró_- Y nada, no ha estado en ninguno de ellos, he llamado a un colega detective y ha investigado_- hizo una pausa- _No tiene carrera de medicina ni de nada, es un simple matón y estafador…_

-Hijo de puta.

-_Tranquilo, se pudrirá en la cárcel en menos que canta un gallo_- me aseguró_- Está buscado por toda la policía neoyorquina desde hace dos años y hasta ahora, no han sabido nada de él…_

-¿Y James?

-_James no habla, me ha llamado nuestro abogado y me ha dicho que te llamará para ponerte al tanto del caso y del juicio_- hizo una pausa- _Es necesario que Bella declare y que esté en el juicio…_- susurró triste y yo me envaré.

-No va a ir- dije con los dientes apretados.

-_Es necesario que lo haga, Edward, es ella por quién James está en la cárcel, se le sumará el intento de violación a sus muchos delitos y podremos meterlo en la cárcel_- yo asentí a pesar de que no me veía.

-Está bien…- susurré sin ganas de que fuera cierto.

-_Tranquilo, hijo, ya verás como todo saldrá bien._

-¿Y por qué sospechas de que sea el matón de James?- volví a lo de antes.

-_El colega detective del que te hablé, registró todas las llamadas de su móvil y coincide con el número de James_- me aseguró.

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué a Bella?- no tenía nada que ver con el asqueroso mundo al que estaban acostumbrados.

-_Pensamos que pueda ser un problema personal, un problema a raíz de lo de Tanya…_

-Joder… debería haber protegido más a Bella…- susurré mirando a mi preciosa esposa mientras era ajena a todo…

-_No te preocupes, no sabías nada, y ahora estarás con ella y no te moverás de su lado._

-Eso tenlo por seguro, papá- le acaricié la mejilla a Bella mientras la mirada anonadado.

-_Muy bien, hijo, ¿se ha tomado el tranquilizante?_

-Si, después de comer, ahora está dormida.

-_Me alegro, ya verás como llevará un embarazo sano._

-Eso espero- susurré bajando mi mano hacia donde estaba mi hijo.

-_Si me entero de algo más, te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Si.

-_Vale, cuídate hijo y cuídala._

-Por supuesto- y colgué- Maldita hija de puta…- susurré pensando en la zorra de Tanya…

Cogí a Bella en brazos y apagué el televisor para encaminarme hacia nuestro dormitorio.

-Duerme, princesa- la dejé con cuidado sobre la blanca cama y la tapé hasta la altura de su cintura. La besé en la frente y me acosté al lado de ella, contemplando la belleza innata de la que ahora, era mi mujer y lo sería por el resto de mi vida.

Sonreí.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento, pero el sonido de mi móvil comenzó a sonar…

-¿Si?

_-¿Señor Cullen?_- parecía la voz de mi abogado…

-¿Señor Steve?

-_Exacto_- me desperecé un poco y me incorporé con el codo apoyado en el colchón.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-_Querría comentarle el caso del señor James Denali._

Un momento… ¿Denali? ¿Ése no era el apellido de Tanya?

El insomnio se había ido completamente y me levanté de la cama para dirigirme al salón y hablar tranquilamente sin despertar a Bella.

¿Tanya y James están casados?

Hijos de puta…

-Si, por supuesto, pero le tengo que hacer una pregunta antes…

-_Por supuesto, dígame_- me dijo como siempre amable.

-¿James y Tanya están casados?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-_Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta, señor Cullen?_

Joder…

-Porque Tanya era mi prometida hace tres meses…- tiré de mi cabello porque no tirar de otra cosa y matarla…

-_Vaya… no sabía nada_- dijo extrañado- _Entonces eso puede explicarlo todo…_- dijo pensativo.

-Explíquese.

_-¿Usted y la señora Denali quedaron en mala relación?_- absolutamente, sí.

-Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-_Porque creo que la señora Denali es la cabecilla de todo esto…_- coincidió igual que mi padre.

-Yo he estado pensando en ello…- aseguré.

_-No se preocupe, lo sabremos, si es así- _asentí aunque no podía verme- _Bueno, la cuestión es que debe declarar mañana para el juicio junto con su esposa, la señora Cullen_- yo asentí a pesar de que no me veía.

-Por supuesto- dije seguro- ¿Ya ha declarado el señor Eleazar?

-_Si y es una prueba bastante concluyente_- tuve que sonreír.

-Dígame, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que James quede libre?- tenía que hacerme una idea…

-_Pues, sinceramente, pocas…_- sonreí- _El señor Denali tiene bastantes delitos y un intento de abuso sexual a una mujer embarazada es algo muy grave…_- sonreí a medias, porque me gustaba lo que estaba escuchando y por otro lado, estaba recordando el fatídico día…

-Me alegro, sólo quiero que se pudra en la cárcel.

-_Verá_- hizo una pausa- _El señor Denali tiene bastantes influencias en el país, como ya sabrá, posee la mayor empresa de prostitución del país y eso conlleva a muchos conocidos, pero esta vez, no se saldrá con la suya_- sonreí de nuevo.

-Eso espero, señor Steve, sólo quiero que mi mujer pueda andar tranquila por la calle- le aseguré.

-_Le entiendo perfectamente, yo le puedo asegurar que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vaya a la cárcel_- sonreí por tercera vez.

-Me alegro, señor Steve- hice una pausa- ¿A qué hora le vendría bien para declarar mañana?

-_Pueden venirse a las once de la mañana, cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor._

-Estupendo, ¿hay algo nuevo en la declaración de James?

-_Si, pero es muy… muy delicado._

-Dígamelo, por favor.

-_Está bien…_- hizo una pausa- _Dice que la señorita Swan tiene una obsesión enferma por él, que lo ha provocado con palabras y gestos y que le fue imposible intentar hacerle el amor…_- gruñí.

-Menudo hijo de puta…- susurré sin poder contenerme.

-_Entiendo perfectamente su postura, pero tengo que advertirle que no es bueno insultar al acusado, pueden usarlo en su contra_- me advirtió.

-Tranquilo, me controlaré.

-_Bien… ¿tiene alguna pregunta más?_

-Si, ¿cuál será la postura de mi esposa?- me hacía una ligera idea, pero tenía que saberlo con exactitud.

-_Tendrá que contar cómo sucedieron los hechos y desmentir lo que dice James, si es que miente_- me caía muy bien mi abogado, pero juro por Dios, que si lo hubiera tenido delante ahora mismo, le hubiera destrozado la cabeza.

-¿No cree que su duda nos ofende?

-_Perdone, señor Cullen_- dijo apurado- _Pero es mi deber preguntar_- aseguró.

-Pues que le quede claro que si fuese otra la realidad, no habríamos denunciado a nadie- mi voz era dura, lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que nadie ofendiese a mi mujer.

-_Perdone si le he ofendido, no volverá a ocurrir._

-Muy bien.

-_Si no tiene ninguna otra pregunta…_

-No, nada más- le aseguré.

-_Bien… entonces nos veremos mañana, que pase un buen día, señor Cullen._

-Igualmente, señor Steve- colgué y dejé el móvil encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- Bella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó en la frente.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, princesa?- la miré y la acerqué a mí para darle un beso en los labios.

-No me distraigas, Edward Cullen- rodeó el sofá y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Con quién estabas hablando, mi vida?- me acarició la mejilla, al parecer todo el enfado, de hace dos segundos, se había esfumado.

-Estaba hablando con nuestro abogado- la puse en mi regazo y le besé en el cuello- Mañana tenemos que ir a declarar- le besé de nuevo esa piel tan sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿Mañana?

-Si- le aclaré y ella asintió suavemente.

-Bien… sólo quiero que lo encierren y se pudra en la cárcel- puse mis manos en su pequeña barriguita.

-Así será, te lo juro- le besé en la frente y bajé mi cara para besar su vientre- Tengo tantas ganas de que nazcas ya, hijo- le hablé y en ese momento sentí como un golpe…

-¿Qué…?- susurró Bella y la miré con la duda pintada en mi cara.

-¿Te has movido?- le dije asustado y ella negó frenéticamente a la vez que algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus preciosas mejillas-Shh, no llores, mi amor- la abracé y de nuevo, sentí algo golpear su vientre.

Espera…

¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso era eso una patada de mi hijo?

Me separé de ella y la volví a mirar, ella sólo pudo asentir y sollozar de felicidad.

-Dios mío, Edward, ha sido una patada- susurró entre lágrimas al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Dios…- susurré y sólo pude besarla por toda la extensión de su cara- Gracias- beso- Gracias- beso- Gracias- susurré con una lágrima solitaria en mi ojo izquierdo.

-¿Por qué?- su voz estaba amortiguada por mis besos.

-Por darme la mayor felicidad de todas- le sonreí y le besé suavemente.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, soy yo la que tengo que agradecer estar con el hombre más maravilloso y perfecto de todos- me sonrió dulcemente y le limpié las lágrimas de su bello rostro.

-Te amo- le susurré a la vez que bajaba mi mirada hacia su vientre- Y a ti también, cariño- le acaricié el suave bultito y éste se movió.

-Dios… es tan… es tan perfecto- Bella puso sus manos encima de las mías y otra patada vino.

-Es genial, estaba impaciente por sentirlo al fin- le sonreí y le abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Te amo tanto- me susurró y puso su cara en mi pecho- Sólo quiero vivir en paz, Edward- confesó y yo le cogí su hermosa cara con ambas manos.

-Viviremos felizmente, princesa, te lo aseguro- le sonreí de nuevo y le besé en la frente.

-¿Se sabe algo de James?- joder… ¿por qué tenía que preguntar eso ahora?

Se supone que no quería que se enterara de nada, pero si se enteraba mañana por el abogado, sería más complicado.

-Edward Cullen, cuéntamelo- cogió mi cara y me obligó a mirarla a esos pozos achocolatados que tanto amaba.

-James ha declarado- dije sin querer ir a más, pero ella no estaba por la labor.

-Bien, ¿eso es una buena noticia, no?- miró mi cara- ¿Qué es?- dudé un momento- No me hagas decirle a tu hijo que se quedara sin padre por mi culpa- sólo pude sonreír por sus ocurrencias y le besé.

-Está bien- suspiré- Te lo diré, pero es algo bastante delicado.

-Podré sobrellevarlo, ahora dime, ¿qué es?

-James ha declarado que tu tienes una obsesión enferma por él- su boca se formó en una perfecta "o".

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula y yo le besé en los labios suavemente.

-Supuestamente esa es su defensa, tú tienes una obsesión enferma con él y por eso, lo has provocado y él no se ha podido resistir a tus encantos…- rodé los ojos y suspiré con rabia.

-Menudo cabrón esta hecho…- susurró y sus palabras fuera de tono me sorprendieron- ¿Qué? Puedo escupir sucias palabras de vez en cuando- dijo sin más y sólo pude reírme por su respuesta- ¿Qué se supone que te hace tanta gracia?- su perfecta ceja depilada se arqueó hasta parecer doloroso.

-Tu respuesta- le dije cuando pude hablar.

-Bien… pues espero que te gusten las de mañana- me sonrió maquiavélicamente y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué vas a decir?

-Oh, sólo la verdad, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro- me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó de mi regazo.

-¿Dónde vas?- la agarré del brazo e hice que se sentara de nuevo.

-A comer, tu hijo está hambriento- sólo pude negar y besarle en los labios una última vez antes de dejarla ir.

-Esta noche, cocinaré yo, preciosa- le sonreí y me encaminé con ella hacia la cocina.

-Edward- me llamó mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Dime- la miré y ella me sonrió.

-¿Cuándo vamos a recoger a Yuna?- rodé los ojos.

-Mañana tenemos que declarar porque será el punto final para ganar el juicio y tú sólo piensas en la perrita- negué- La recogeremos mañana, te lo prometo, yo también hecho de menos a esa revoltosa- Bella se rio por mi mote y yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Seguro que habrá llorado al no vernos en tanto tiempo…

-Bella, sólo ha pasado un día- le aseguré y ella rodó los ojos- ¿Quién es la sobreprotectora ahora? No quiero ni pensar cuando nazca el bebé…

-Ey- se levantó y me golpeó el brazo- No soy yo la que quiere encerrar a mi hija, si es que es una niña, hasta que cumpla cincuenta años- dijo burlona y yo sólo pude cogerla en peso y besarla de manera voraz.

Sus manos acariciaron mi pelo suavemente y las mías estaban en su estrecha cintura.

-Te amo- dijo jadeante a la vez que me miraba con ojos oscurecidos.

Decidí dejarla en el suelo porque si avanzábamos más, no podría parar y eso no podía pasar, tenía que controlarme.

-¿Qué le apetece a la señora Cullen?- me miró con deseo, pero lo ignoré un poco… sólo un poco, lo justo para que mi erección no siguiera avanzando…

-Pollo con patatas asadas- dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior y tuve que girarme para apartar mi mirada de sus movimientos sensuales…

-Enseguida, hermosa- abrí la nevera y cogí el pollo, las zanahorias y la mantequilla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, chef cinco estrellas?- me empujó juguetonamente con su cadera y se agachó para coger las especias.

Joder…

Ese puto camisón de seda le quedaba justo debajo de la terminación de sus nalgas y cuando se agachaba la delicada tela se subía sin compasión…

-JODER…- susurré demasiado alto, provocando su musical risa.

-Debe de controlarse más, Doctor Cullen- hablando de doctores…

-Bella- no seguí con el juego y ella me miró extrañada a la vez que dejaba todas las especias encima de la encimera.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Mi padre me ha hablado del hijo de puta de Thomson- dejé la zanahoria que estaba partiendo en la encimera porque iba a reventarla con la fuerza de mis manos…

-¿Qué pasa con él?- sus ojos se cerraron y su boca emitió un suspiro lastimero.

-Shh, mi vida, no pasa nada- la abracé y ella me apretó contra su pequeño cuerpo- No es médico de nada- ella asintió sin sorprenderse, no era el único que lo había sospechado…- Y se ha fugado del país- suspiró, pero esta vez, de alivio.

-Dios… menos mal- me separé de ella y la miré sorprendido.

-No, Bella, está fatal, no podrán encerrarlo hasta que lo atrapen- le aclaré y ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero estoy aliviada porque ya no hará más consultas falsas a nadie más- sólo pude abrazarla de nuevo, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma…

-Eres tan noble, princesa- susurré aspirando el olor de su suave pelo. Era delicioso y adictivo.

-No más que tú- me besó en el cuello y yo le sonreí de nuevo.

Seguimos cocinando y en una hora, tuvimos el pollo y las patatas listas para comer.

Puse la mesa y saqué el pollo del horno en el momento en que mi mente me recordó algo.

-Princesa- la llamé y ella se giró hacia mí.

-¿Mmmm?- estaba comiendo un trozo de queso y era lo más jodidamente sensual que había escuchado desde hacía unas horas, desde que le había hecho el amor…

-Tanya y James están casados- su cara se descolocó completamente y se acercó a mí con incredulidad a la vez que dejé el pollo encima de la encimera.

-¿Enserio?- dijo después de haberse tragado el trozo de queso.

-Si, me lo ha dicho nuestro abogado- ella abrió muchos los ojos.

-Es verdad…- pareció acordarse de algo- James se apellida Denali… como Tanya…- juro que vi las piezas encajar en su cabeza.

-Exacto.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo…- me acerqué a ella y le cogí las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que lo entiendo todo… James sólo estaba allí para torturarme… no escuché a Rose cuando dijo que le sonaba la cara… ni siquiera presté atención a su apellido y saber que no era hijo del señor Andrew…- susurró muchas cosas a la vez y yo le cogí la cara para que me mirase.

-¿Crees que Tanya tiene algo que ver, verdad?- ella me miró directamente a los ojos y asintió frenética.

-Claro que si, todo encaja, Edward- me dijo segura y yo asentí.

-Yo también lo he pensado y nuestro abogado también, sólo es cuestión de tiempo saberlo- le aseguré y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y yo le besé en la frente antes de girarme y cortar el pollo para servirlo en los platos.

Estuvimos cenando entre risas y dándonos de comer el uno al otro hasta que una noticia en la televisión nos distrajo.

-_Buenas noches_- hizo una pausa la mujer de las noticias de la CNN- _Detuvieron ayer al señor James Denali por intento de abuso sexual a una mujer embarazada, pero no una mujer embarazada cualquiera, si no, la mujer del Doctor más prestigioso del país, el Doctor Edward Cullen. La pobre señora, Isabella Swan, o actualmente, Isabella Cullen, fue internada de inmediato en el hospital San Carlos y parece ser que está todo bajo control._

-Es alucinante…- susurró Bella sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión…

-_Pero lo que nos preocupa ahora son sus compinches, Alex Collins- en la pantalla de la televisión salió la foto del supuesto " Doctor Thomson"._

-Hijo de puta- susurró Bella sin dejar de mirar a esa cara asquerosa y yo me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé. Hice el amago de quitar la televisión, pero ella me lo impidió- No, Edward, quiero escuchar lo que está pasando- asentí sin saber muy bien lo que hacer y seguimos escuchando.

-_Además de la señora Tanya Denali, que está en paradero desconocido_…- Bella cogió el mando y apagó la televisión…

-¿Estás bien?- la giré para ver su cara y no estaba anegada en lágrimas, más bien, su boca dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Perfectamente- me sonrió y me besó la punta de la nariz- Seremos fuertes, Edward, podremos con esto como con todo con lo que nos ha desafiado la vida, eso tenlo por seguro- me aseguró y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Ésa era mi Bella.

-Me alegro tanto que tengas tantas ganas de luchar, preciosa- la abracé.

-Todo sea por mi familia, mi vida- me besó en el cuello y me separó de ella para darme un beso en los labios.

Nos separamos y pegué nuestras frentes.

-Te amo más que a todo, princesa- ella me sonrió y me besó una última vez antes de que yo me fuera para mi asiento y termináramos de comer, tan sólo con el sonido de nuestras risas…

Recogimos toda la cocina y Bella atacó literalmente el congelador.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Mi salvación- me reí por su contestación y vi cómo sacaba una tarrina de su helado favorito.

Cookie Dough de Ben & Jerry´s…

-Yo también quiero, princesa- le sonreí y ella echó a correr con la tarrina en una mano y en la otra, la cucharilla- Te cogeré- dije entre risas a la vez que echaba a correr hacia ella y sólo me bastaron unos segundos para poder cogerla por la cintura y besarla en el cuello- No te escaparás de mis garras- eso sólo provocó su risa contagiosa.

-¡No, por favor!- soltó una carcajada- Tenga piedad con una mujer embarazada- su voz se esfumó en cuanto mis labios tocaron la suave piel de su cuello…

-Mmmm, si fuera un vampiro, esto sería mi néctar de todos los días…- chupé y lamí a mi antojo, provocando que su boca se arqueara ligeramente en suaves gemidos…

-Edward…- eso sólo hizo que me encendiera más, pero Bella dejó caer un poco el helado, provocando que mi diera en mi erecta entrepiernas…

-Ouch- me quejé y ella salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué pasa?- se giró hacia mí con esa arma letal en las manos y me llevé las mías a mi pobre entrepierna.

-Me has dado con el jodido helado aquí- me quejé y ella soltó una carcajada- Si, vamos, ríete- rodé los ojos y ella sólo se descojonó de nuevo…

Al cabo de los minutos, Bella se tranquilizó y me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por las enormes carcajadas.

-Que fuerte…- dijo simplemente y se limpió las lágrimas- No me lo puedo creer…

-¿No? Pues ahora mismo no la siento…- sus ojos se encendieron con la mayor de las lujurias…

-¿No la sientes?- se acercó peligrosamente a mí- Mmmm… veamos que podemos hacer…- se agachó, quedando justo su cabeza enfrente de mi entrepierna.

Me miró a los ojos por última vez antes de coger algo con las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- intenté ver lo que hacía, pero no me dejó…

-Shh, tú sólo relájate- me sonrió y me empujó un poco- Cierra los ojos- ordenó y yo la obedecí inmediatamente.

-Bien…- susurró antes de bajarme el pantalón y el bóxer de un fuerte jalón.

-¿Qué…?- susurré cuando sentí cálida boca rozar mi piel.

-Shh, cierra el pico- me dijo antes de meterse mi miembro en su boca, al menos parte de él.

-Joder…- mis manos se fueron hacia su cabeza involuntariamente y de mi garganta salió un gemido gutural.

-Me encanta hacerte sentir ese placer, guapo- susurró con voz ronca antes de embestir, de nuevo, con su boca.

-Bella…- cerré los ojos fuertemente y por propia inercia, mis caderas se movieron a la vez que su hermosa boca…

De repente, sentí algo caliente y frío a la vez, bastante frío… y esa mezcla sólo consiguió que me sintiera desfallecer por tanto placer…

-¡Bella!- sentí cómo lamía y chupaba sin ninguna compasión sobre mi sensible miembro…

De nuevo, sentí esa cosa sólida y mortalmente fría en la punta de mi pene y fue ahí cuando me vino el olor a helado…

**Bella pov.**

Estaba llevando al límite a Edward Cullen…

A mi sexy esposo…

Jamás me había sabido tan bien un helado… tan dulce y caliente a la vez…

-Bella- gimió agarrando mi pelo entre sus suaves y varoniles manos.

Cogí más helado y me lo puse en la punta de mi lengua y luego hice un sendero por toda la larga extensión de su miembro…

-Joder… voy a venirme…- me advirtió, pero no por eso dejé de lamer ese exquisito manjar…- ¡Bella!- sus manos me apartaron de su caliente cuerpo y lo miré interrogante.

-¿Qué haces?- quité sus manos de mi cabeza y me metí de lleno parte de su enorme miembro, aún me faltaba un buen trozo para llegar a tocar su piel…

-Dios…- sus manos empujaron mi cabeza para que mi boca hiciera más fricción y sólo le faltó dos embestidas de mi boca para tocar el cielo…- Bella…- susurró soportando la ola de placer que lo invadía…

Yo miré su cara y me perdí en ella…

Su pelo estaba cayendo por su frente, quedando algunos mechones pegados por el sudor. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, haciendo que sus largas pestañas parecieran irreales. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y acaloradas, y su perfecta boca fina, estaba entreabierta, invitándome a entrar en ella…

Sentí el líquido caliente derramarse por mi boca, era completamente dulce y yo lo estaba degustando como una posesa…

No había probado manjar más delicioso en toda mi vida…

-Ha sido… Dios… alucinante- susurró y me miró con los ojos llenos de fuego- Ven aquí- demandó y me cogió por las muñecas y tiró de mí para que me levantara rápidamente.

Sus manos cogieron mi cintura y me alzó sin ninguna dificultad, haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran en sus caderas.

-Quiero enterrarme en ti como un puto animal…- susurró mirándome con esas dos esmeraldas que parecían negras como la propia noche y yo sólo me mordí el labio inferior al saber la delicia que me esperaba…- No hagas eso, quiero ser suave contigo…- me advirtió y atacó mis labios sin piedad alguna, sintiendo su exquisita, cálida y húmeda lengua en mi boca.

Sus manos cogieron mi nuca rudamente, pero con suavidad y me pegó más a él, como si eso fuera posible…

Sentía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas al límite y mi corazón golpear mi pecho violentamente…

-Sólo hazlo- jadeé cuando comenzó a atacar mi cuello…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, ¡MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

Romiina^.^


	33. Capítulo 33: Incitándome

_**Capítulo 33: Incitándome…**_

**Bella pov.**

Después de haber hecho el amor dos veces, mi sexy esposo me tendió en la cama y me tapó con la fina sábana.

-Te amo- le dije con voz soñolienta a la vez que me acurrucaba en su fuerte pecho.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- me besó en la frente y se tapó él a la vez que me abrazaba- Ha sido increíble- susurró y mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa arrogante al saber que yo había sido la causante de que lo hubiera disfrutado…

-Siempre es increíble contigo- lo miré a esas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba y pude ver diversión.

-Vaya… no sabía que la complaciera tanto, señora Cullen- sonrió torcidamente y yo me tragué el puto gemido que estaba a punto de salir por mi boca…

¿Es que las malditas hormonas iban a jugar conmigo durante los cinco próximos meses o qué?

-Pues ya era hora de que lo supieras, Doctor Cullen- jugué con los vellos de su pecho y sentí que su piel se estremecía.

-Es bueno saberlo- su voz era tremendamente sensual y si no fuera porque mi hijo tenía otros planes para mí, ahora estaría encima suya, gimiendo como una loca…

-Hasta mañana, mi vida- susurró sobre mi frente a la vez que bostezaba sonoramente…

-Hasta mañana, guapo- le sonreí y le besé antes de girarme y pegar mi espalda a su pecho.

-Te amo- fue lo último que escuché antes de que mi cerebro desconectase por completo.

_Hoy era 13 de Septiembre, por lo que era mi cumpleaños._

_Mi amado esposo había decidido comer en mi restaurante favorito los dos solos y ahora estábamos paseando con Yuna por Central Park._

_Estábamos parados frente a un parque lleno de niños pequeñitos cuando un fuerte dolor abdominal provocó que me parara en seco._

_-¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?- Edward se acercó a mí con cara alerta y me cogió por la cintura._

_-M… me due-le- cerré los ojos y sentí que algo líquido salía de mi interior…_

_-Estás rompiendo aguas, Bella- la voz de Edward era de felicidad y preocupación a parte iguales…_

_-¡¿Qué?- grité._

_No podía tener a mi hijo en la calle…_

_-Shh, tranquila- me cogió en brazos y me besó en la punta de la nariz- Iremos al hospital enseguida- me aseguró y de mi boca salió un grito ensordecedor._

_Me dolía demasiado…_

_-Dios…- cerré los ojos nuevamente y sentí otra fuerte punzada- Edward, tengo contracciones- le aclaré abriendo los ojos y sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensaba._

_-Lo sé- me besó en la frente y comenzó a moverse hacia la salida con Yuna a su lado…_

_Llegamos al Volvo y me sentó con mucho, mucho cuidado._

_-Vale…- tironeó de su pelo en un total estado de nervios- Ahora me subiré e iremos al hospital…- susurró más para sí que para mí y a pesar de la situación, no pude más que reírme._

_-Edward, soy yo la que tengo unos dolores de muer…- volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí una punzada más dolorosa que antes- ¡Date prisa!- rugí y sentí cómo metía a Yuna en el asiento trasero y cómo se apresuraba a paso ligero al asiento del copiloto._

_-Vale…- arrancó el motor y enseguida inició la marcha en dirección al hospital._

_Estábamos a punto de salir a la autopista cuando, de nuevo, sentí una fuerte punzada, pero esta vez fue la más dolorosa y constante…_

_-¡JODER!- grité clavando mis largas uñas en el asiento de piel…_

_-Shh, relájate- me pidió y yo lo miré envenenada._

_-¿Cómo carajo quieres que me relaje con estos dolores?- no tuve tiempo a seguir despotricando, una nueva contracción me dejó sin aliento…- ¡Edward!- grité y sentí cómo se paraba el coche._

_¿Ya habíamos llegado?_

_-Mierda…- susurró Edward y abrí los ojos por un breve segundo para darme cuenta que estábamos parados en medio de la autopista por un tráfico horrible._

_-No puede ser…- eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y de mi ojo derecho salió una lágrima por los fuertes dolores que estaba teniendo._

_-Mi vida, tranquila- Edward me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me acercó a su pecho, con mucha dificultad debido a mi enorme barriga…_

_-No puedo estarlo, Edward, tu hijo no entiende de tiempo y ya está aquí…- otra nueva contracción me golpeó salvajemente, lo que provocó que apretara la mano de Edward fuertemente._

_-¿Papá?- sentí que hablaba por teléfono- Si, ya está aquí- hizo una pausa- Estamos en la autopista 3- aclaró y escuché un suspiro de la otra parte de la línea._

_-¡Dios!- dejé de escuchar la conversación y puse mis manos en mi vientre, sintiendo cómo empujaba mi hijo hacia afuera._

_Joder… esto no me podía estar pasando a mí…_

_-Tengo que colgar, papá, sí, tendrá que nacer aquí…- cuando escuché lo último, me giré hacia él y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos…_

_-¿Qué?- su cara pasó a ser blanca como el papel y se limitó a tragar en seco._

_-Tendrá que nacer aquí, Bella, el bebé no puede esperar tanto…- me cogió la mano y se la apreté al sentir otra contracción._

_-¿Cómo voy a tenerlo aquí, Edward?_

_-Ven, te tenderé en el asiento trasero y veré en qué estado estás- me besó en la frente y yo asentí lentamente, sintiendo, ahora sí, cómo mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por las dos contracciones seguidas…_

_-Ed-ward…- creo que de mi boca no salió nada, sólo fue un murmullo inaudible para cualquiera…_

_-Vamos- no me di cuenta cuando abrió la puerta siquiera y me cogió en peso, sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de mi estado y me tendió en los asientos traseros, sintiendo una manta debajo de mi cuerpo._

_-¿Y Yuna?- una gota de sudor me recorrió el rostro y mi esposo la quitó con su dedo pulgar._

_-No te preocupes por ella, está bien- me aseguró y la busqué con la mirada- Está con el seguridad del peaje- yo asentí más tranquila ahora._

_Ese hombre nos conocía por la multitud de veces que pasábamos por aquí._

_-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…- sentí cómo me quitaba los zapatos y me besaba el pie._

_-Dime- su voz parecía tranquila, pero el deje de nerviosismo que tenía no me lo podría ocultar jamás…_

_-¿Por qué demonios has cogido por aquí?- me miró- Podrías haber ido al hospital por la Quinta Avenida…- susurré dolorida por los latigazos de mi cuerpo._

_-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de cuánto tráfico puede haber un lunes a las dos de la tarde en la Quinta Avenida?- lo pensé y la verdad era que tenía razón…_

_Dios… me estaba muriendo de calor._

_-Edward, me muero de calor…- sentía todo mi cuerpo pegajoso, mi ropa estaba totalmente incrustada en mi piel…_

_-No puedo poner el aire, es malo para el bebé, hermosa- me besó en la mano y comenzó a levantarme un poco el vestido- Ahora harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?- yo no pude más que asentir a la vez que gemía de puro dolor- Recuerda las respiraciones, mi amor- si… cómo olvidar las clases de pre-parto…- Así- me hizo una demostración y si fuera en otra situación, me hubiera reído hasta cansarme…_

_De nuevo, sentí una fuerte contracción, pero esta vez más dolorosa que cualquier otra… _

_-Dios mío, Edward, haz algo, por favor…- le imploré con lágrimas en mis ojos por tanto dolor…_

_-Mi vida, relájate- si hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza en estos momentos, juro que le hubiera golpeado, pero él pareció ignorar mi mirada asesina- Ahora mirare cómo está el bebé, ¿de acuerdo?- yo sólo pude asentir e intentar relajarme como me había dicho- Eso es, relájate…_

_Cerré los ojos y muy pronto sentí cómo me quitaba mi ropa interior y me subía el vestido con mucho cuidado._

_-¿Necesitan ayuda?- sentí las manos tensas de mi esposo por mis muslos y abrí los ojos._

_Era un hombre que no parecía tener muchas ganas de ayudar, más bien, tenía ganas de mirar mi parte sur…_

_-No, no necesitamos ayuda- el tío miró mi cara y me sonrió- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?- su boca se puso en una línea- Hágame un favor y ¡váyase al carajo!- Edward lo miró de manera asesina y el hombre se alejó rápidamente._

_-Es increíble…- susurró mi hombre a la vez que dejaba el borde de mi vestido a mitad de mi enorme barriga._

_Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba en una posición demasiado incómoda, tenía la puerta trasera abierta y estaba apoyando su rodilla derecha en el posa pies del coche…_

_-Mi amor, estás incómodo…_

_-Tienes dos centímetros de dilatación- ignoró completamente lo que le había dicho y yo lo miré, por primera vez, directamente a sus ojos._

_-¿Eso es bueno, no?- solté un gemido audible al sentir más contracciones._

_-Joder… se supone que sí…- su voz era de total miedo y yo cerré los ojos a la vez que varias lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas- Tienes que dilatar diez centímetros- aclaró y yo gemí al saber cuánto me quedaba…- Voy a ir a por mi maletín, ahora mismo vuelvo- se alejó y mentiría si dijese que había tardado más de treinta segundos…- Voy a palpar la cabecita de nuestro hijo, ahora tienes que estar lo más tranquila posible, será un poco molesto- abrí los ojos y me miró con esas dos esmeraldas que tanto amaba._

_-Vale- intenté sonreírle y él me acarició el muslo en señal de apoyo._

_-Todo saldrá bien, mi vida, te lo prometo- me sonrió torcidamente y se acercó, como pudo, para darme un beso en los labios, suave y reconfortante -Allá voy- dijo cuando se separó de mí y sentí sus dedos en mi cavidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera a desfallecer…_

_-Edward…- ese gemido salió más a placer que a dolor, él sólo me miró con ojos oscurecidos, demasiado, y luego bajó su mirada hacia mi parte más íntima._

_-Su cabecita está aquí- sentí que se adentraba más en mi cavidad._

_-Dios… ¿está bien?- de nuevo, una contracción golpeó mi cuerpo y él puso una mano en mi barriga para que no me moviera._

_-Si, relájate, mi vida, sé que no es fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo, por él- me cogió la mano y sentí el guante de látex que tenía un su varonil y delicada mano._

_-Lo intentaré- él asintió y me tapó de nuevo con el vestido._

_-Debemos esperar- hizo una pausa- Debería de estar motorizándote el corazón y las contracciones…_

_-Lo sé, pero es imposible, sólo quiero que nuestro hijo nazca bien, por favor…- me miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó a mí._

_-Te juro que nacerá perfectamente- su voz no tenía ningún deje de duda y solté un suspiro de alivio, el primero en una hora…_

_Después de dos horas, con horribles dolores y un Edward frustrado mirando el grado de dilatación que tenía, mi hijo ya estaba para nacer._

_-¡Edward!- grité fuera de mí cuando sentí que mi hijo empujaba hacia el exterior._

_-Bella, ahora tienes que empujar con todas tus fuerzas- me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y yo sonreí a la que asentía. _

_Empujé y empujé con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Así, mi vida, muy bien- su mano estaba en mi vientre, empujando levemente hacia abajo y su otra mano estaba en mi pierna izquierda._

_-Dios… no puedo más, Edward- sollocé con lágrimas en mis ojos, impidiendo ver la hermosa escena que tenía frente a mí._

_-Mi amor, sólo falta un poco más, empuja con todas tus fuerzas- yo asentí y apreté con todas mis fuerzas._

_-¡JODER!- grité con todas mis ganas a la vez que hacía una fuerza extrema…_

_-Bien, así- empujé más y muy pronto escuché el llanto de mi hijo…_

_Miré a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y no pude más que sonreír._

_Era la escena más preciosa que había visto jamás…_

-Bella…- sentí cómo me zarandeaban suavemente, pero yo sólo me quejé- Mi amor…- sentí unos labios cálidos en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad.

Lo miré y sus labios formaban una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije soñolienta a la vez que me dejaba caer en su esculpido pecho.

-Es la hora- me besó en la frente y me abrazó.

-Dios…- gemí- ¿Qué hora es?- le besé en el pectoral y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

Sonreí.

-Son las nueve- me aclaró separándose un poco de mí- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Notas alguna molestia?- yo negué.

-No, no me duele nada- me desperecé un poco y me tendí de nuevo en la cama.

-Vamos… ¿No querrás llegar tarde, verdad?- me miró con la picardía pintada en el rostro y yo mordí mi labio inferior- No hagas eso- deshizo mi agarre con su dedo y me besó en los labios con rapidez antes de salir de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?- gateé hasta donde estaba él y mi diminuto camisón se subió, dejando ver completamente mis piernas y parte de mi trasero.

-Joder…- gimió mirando mi cuerpo con lujuria.

Volví a sonreír.

-¿Te duchas conmigo?- me incorporé sensualmente en la cama y me puse a su altura a la vez que enroscaba mis brazos en su cuello.

-No puedes seguir jugando con mi autocontrol…- sonreí y él me cogió por la cintura, haciendo que mis piernas se enroscaran en su cintura.

-Dentro de muy poco no podrás hacer esto- nos señalé y él sólo sonrió torcidamente a la vez que atacaba mis labios sin ninguna piedad.

Adentré mi lengua en su cálida y húmeda boca y me sentí desfallecer por su dulce aliento. Sus manos bajaban y subían una y otra vez por mis muslos y mi trasero, haciendo que me mojara inevitablemente…

-Bella…- gimió cuando bajé por su mentón y ataqué su cuello sin previo aviso.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil y tuve que rodar los ojos al ser tan oportuno el que fuese…

-Joder… ¿no tienen otra hora para llamar?- Edward soltó una carcajada a la vez que me dejaba en el suelo.

Me encaminé hacia la mesita de noche y cogí mi Iphone.

-¿Si?- miré a mi esposo y éste me guiñó un ojo a la vez que se dirigía a nuestro baño.

-_Buenos días, hija_- era Esme.

-¿Qué tal, Esme?- mi frustración por no hacer el amor con mi hombre pasó a segundo plano cuando escuché la maternal voz de mi suegra.

-_Muy bien, hija, pero… ¿cómo estáis vosotros?_- sonreí ante su preocupación.

-Estupendamente, Esme, acabamos de levantarnos.

_-¿No os habré despertado, verdad?_- dijo alarmada.

-No, no te preocupes- hice una pausa- Nos hemos levantado temprano porque tenemos que ir a hablar con el abogado- ella suspiró.

_-¿Estás segura?_- a pesar de que no había preguntado completamente, sabía el motivo de su preocupación.

-Completamente, Esme, es necesario.

-_Lo sé, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado, por favor, hija_- asentí a pesar de que no me viese.

-Por supuesto, Esme- me dirigí hacia el baño y la vista, más hermosa y erótica a partes iguales que había visto nunca, se presentaba ante mí…

-_Me quedo más tranquila porque tienes a mi hijo a tu lado…_- dejé de escuchar a Esme en algún momento, sólo tenía ojos para él…

Edward estaba en la enorme ducha de hidromasaje, pero eso no era relevante… Lo que era relevante era que, su cuerpo estaba completamente erguido y cuando digo, completamente, su amiguito también entra en ese conjunto… mientras el agua de la alcachofa le caía de manera pecaminosa por todo su cuerpo… a la vez que sus finos y delicados dedos se adentraban por sus cabellos…

_-¿Y qué me dices, hija?_- sacudí mi cabeza y le contesté lo más formal que pude…

-Eh, sí, claro- dije sin saber a qué iba su pregunta…

_-¡Perfecto!_- gritó muy contenta- _Entonces os espero a las tres en casa_- abrí los ojos mucho cuando pegó una mano a la mampara de la ducha.

Dios… esto era más de lo que mi pobre cerebro y corazón podrían soportar.

-Vale, a las tres en tu casa- le aclaré y colgué sin siquiera despedirme…

Dejé el móvil encima del mueble, justo al lado del lavabo sin quitar mi mirada de ese cuerpo perfecto y me fui desnudando a medida que iba avanzando hacia él…

Entré en la ducha y él me miró con mucha lujuria y pasión.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo putamente sexy que eres?- susurró mirándome sin ningún tipo de pudor, lo que hizo que mi entrepierna se mojara considerablemente…

-¿Y tú te haces una idea del cuerpo tan perfecto que tienes?- me acerqué hasta él con urgencia, provocando que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo, y lo besé con más rapidez aún…

Sus manos me cogieron y volví a enrollar mis piernas en torno a su cintura, sintiendo, esta vez, su miembro erguido y palpitante para mí…

Sonreí como una puta posesa.

Adentré mi lengua con más profundidad y muy pronto, sentí su mano en mi parte más sensible y caliente…

-Joder… estás tan húmeda y palpitante para mí…- gimió y volvió a atacar mis labios con vehemencia…

Sin si quiera avisarme o esperármelo, me penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que el aire de mis pulmones saliera de un solo golpe.

-Joder…- volvió a gemir audiblemente a la vez que salía de mi interior y me penetraba de un golpe seco nuevamente.

-Edward…- cerré los ojos llevándome por el placer totalmente y sentí que mis paredes estaban secas a pesar de estar húmeda por completo…

-Eres una diosa- susurró y sus manos apretaron mi trasero, haciendo que la penetración fuese más profunda…

-Bella…- su boca estaba en mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando y yo estaba completamente loca de placer…

Mis uñas se clavaron en su húmeda y suave espalda y acerqué mi boca a la suya, degustando su exquisito y cálido aliento.

-Eres tan deliciosa…- me penetró una, dos y tres veces seguidas, sacando su miembro lo justo para que su punta no saliera…

-Dios… y tú tan enorme…- mordisqueé la suave piel de su hombro y sentí que desfallecía por sus continuas y rudas estocadas.

No me faltó mucho más para llegar a mi orgasmo…

-¡Bella!- gritó antes de atacar a uno de mis pezones con maestría…

-Dios, Edward… no pue… puedo más…- cerré los ojos a la vez que clavaba mis uñas en su espalda, gimiendo audiblemente como una auténtica loca…

-¿Te gusta?- dijo mirándome a la vez que me penetraba rudamente…

-Oh, si, Dios…- mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro y sentí el cálido líquido caer de mi bajo vientre…

-Joder… ¡Bella!- sus manos apretaron más fuertemente mi trasero y me acercó más a él, como si eso fuera posible…

Muy pronto, sentí cómo se derramaba en mí…

-Dios…- susurré dejando caer mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Joder…- susurró Edward dejando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, sin despegarnos, hasta que mi hijo llamó nuestra atención…

-¿Ha sido eso una patada o te has movido tú?- me dijo Edward separándose de mí.

-Ha sido una patada- sonreí tocando mi pequeña barriguita con una mano.

-¿Cómo puede moverse algo tan minúsculo?- dijo dejándome en el suelo de la ducha mientras me tocaba el vientre con ambas manos.

-No lo sé, Doctor Cullen, usted es el médico- le dije pícaramente y él me besó en la frente.

-Sólo mide 12 centímetros y pesa 35 gramos…- dijo como si fuera obvio y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- dije sorprendida y él me sonrió.

-Bueno… le dije a Carmen que no te dijera nada, que quería decírtelo yo- me aclaró y yo sonreí como una tonta.

-Bueno… como sabrás ahora mismo, es más grande de lo normal, así que tendrá más inteligencia también- ambos nos reímos por mis ocurrencias y nos abrazamos con todo el amor del mundo.

-Tengo unas ganas enormes de cogerlo- sonreí ante sus palabras y lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

-Y yo, sólo quiero besar esa piel suave y rosita de su carita y de su cuerpecito- sentí su sonrisa sobre la piel de mi frente.

-Te amo- me besó en los labios y se separó de mí para coger la esponja y echarle gel con aroma a vainilla, mi favorito.

Me sentó en el banquito que había dentro de la enorme ducha y comenzó a restregar mi cuerpo con mucha suavidad, sintiendo la suavidad de sus dedos en mi piel.

Cuando terminó de enjabonarme perfectamente, cogió la alcachofa y comenzó a enjuagarme con delicadeza y atención.

-Gracias- le sonreí y le besé en esos labios que me volvían loca.

Salimos de la ducha y Edward envolvió una toalla en su perfecta cintura y a mí, me envolvió en una toalla para cogerme en brazos y llevarme hasta la cama.

-Como sigas cogiéndome así, me acostumbraré- le dije sentándome en la cama con cuidado.

-Nada me gustaría más que acostumbrarte- me sonrió y me besó en los labios antes de dirigirse hacia nuestra cómoda y sacar mi conjunto de lencería de hoy.

-¿Desde cuando eliges mis conjuntos de lencería, Doctor Cullen?- le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo tendiéndome un precioso conjunto beige de encaje.

-Bendita sea Alice- susurró mirando el hermoso conjunto de mis manos.

-Si… aunque la mayoría a sido a elección mía, mi amor- le guiñé un ojo a la vez que me levantaba y dejaba caer la toalla, con mucha sensualidad por mi parte, sobre mi cuerpo.

-Iré… iré a hacer el desayuno…- dijo mirándome con mucha lujuria y yo sonreí como una idiota mientras me acercaba a él.

-¿No vas a vestirte?- me relamí los labios y me acerqué a él, a tal punto que sentía su respiración errática en mi rostro…

-Bella, no me hagas esto…- cerró los ojos y yo aproveché para atacar sus labios poniéndome de puntillas.

-Eres absolutamente sexy, provocativo, sensual y tremendamente perfecto…- le susurré muy cerca de su oído, incitándolo, provocándolo…

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tantas ganas de sexo en tu estado?- abrió los ojos y yo ensanché mi sonrisa aun más.

-Es toda tu culpa, eres demasiado para mí- le guiñé el ojo y ataqué sus labios de nuevo, adentrando mi lengua sin ningún tipo de pudor… pero decidí no ser mala por más tiempo y separarme justo cuando él iba a profundizarlo- Debemos irnos en…- miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y volví a mirarlo- En quince minutos- le guiñé y le sonreí sensualmente girándome y encaminándome hacia la cama para coger mi ropa interior y ponérmela.

Cogí la fina tela y me agaché para ponerme el fino tanga, escuché su respiración anormal como si fuera un toro.

Sonreí.

Me lo puse por completo y me abroché el sujetador con elegancia.

Sentí cómo se movía y después el sonido del cajón al abrirse.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno- su voz era ronca, absolutamente ronca, pero decidí ignorarla por completo para no hacer que mi querido esposo perdiera la cordura…

-No, desayunaremos en el bar que hay enfrente del bufete de abogados- él asintió y se giró hacia el enorme armario y sacó una camisa azul y unos pantalones beige de mezclilla- Deja que te ayude- anduve hasta él haciendo que mis enormes pechos se salieran un poco de la circunferencia del sujetador…

-Tengo que comprarte sujetadores nuevos…- dijo tragando en seco mirando mis voluminosos pechos.

-Bueno… la verdad es que si…- cogí la camisa de sus manos y se la coloqué con mucha sensualidad, y ahora era involuntariamente…

-¿Puedes ser menos sensual para ponerme si quiera una puta camisa?- gimió y yo le sonreí.

-No era mi intención, cariño- metí cada botón por su ojal correspondiente rápidamente, pero con un cuidado extremo y después miré esos pozos verdes, ahora mismo, totalmente oscurecidos…

-Gracias, nena- me sonrió torcidamente y cuando estaba pasando por su lado, me dio una nalgada.

-No provoques, Edward Cullen o te tiraré a la cama y te haré mío hasta perder la noción- tragó en seco y yo le guiñé a la vez que sonreía.

Llegué al armario y cogí un fino vestido beige, igualando con mi conjunto de lencería y cogí unos zapatos rojos de charol con unos tacones altos.

-Ya tienes doce semanas y media, ¿no te dijo Carmen que a partir del cuarto mes no podrías usar zapatos de tacón?

-Si…- susurré y lo miré a los ojos- Te prometo que será el último día que me los ponga- le aseguré y él negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

-No lo hago para molestarte, mi vida- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Sólo me preocupa que puedas caerte y que es malo en tu estado, más que nada por tu espalda- me besó en la frente y me sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero prométeme que el día del juicio me dejarás ponérmelos- lo miré y su mirada se entristeció un poco.

-Entonces hoy no es el último día- declaró teniendo toda la razón, pero yo le puse mi carita de carnerito a medio morir, tan típico de Alice.

-Edward…- sólo me faltaba patalear como una niña pequeña…

-Está bien, pero sólo ese día- yo asentí y lo abracé de nuevo.

-Gracias, amorcito- le dije sonriente y me separé de él para poder vestirme.

-Sólo tienes cinco minutos para vestirte- dijo mirando a su distinguido reloj de muñeca.

-Oh, Dios… ¿enserio?- Edward me miró divertido y asintió- Vale, pues terminaré enseguida- corrí con el vestido en la mano y entré en el baño.

-¡Ten cuidado!- me gritó cuando cerré la puerta del baño.

Joder… tenía que secarme el pelo, peinarme, maquillarme, vestirme… ¡en cinco minutos!

Imposible…

Me sequé el pelo en unos dos minutos más o menos y decidí cogerme una trenza informal, de ese modo, los mechones que aún estaban húmedos, no se notarían.

Me coloqué el vestido con cuidado y cerré la cremallera que tenía en el lateral izquierdo. Me senté en el taburete frente al espejo y me maquillé suavemente, acentuando mis labios de un rojo intenso, igualando con mis Prada.

Salí de baño y me encontré a Edward sentado en la cama con una revista de bebés en su regazo.

-¿Qué lees?- sonreí y cogí mis altos zapatos y me los puse sin ninguna dificultad.

-Cosas sobre bebés- su mirada se dirigió hacia mí y sonrió al ver mi atuendo- Estás absolutamente hermosa- se levantó y me besó sin ninguna dificultad en los labios.

-Al fin y al cabo, los echarás tanto de menos como yo- le declaré y él sonrió.

-La verdad es que si, echaré de menos que los demás vean tus perfectas piernas torneadas con esos zapatos- le sonreí y lo besé rápidamente para coger mi bolso rojo, igualando con los zapatos- Ya empieza a notarse el ambiente de la primavera- anunció mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida.

-Bueno… es Abril, la verdad que este año ha sido demasiado frío- asintió coincidiendo conmigo.

Me ayudó a ponerme una chaqueta fina y él se puso una similar.

Salimos de casa y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor a la vez que sentía otra patada de mi hermoso hijo…

* * *

><p>¡CHICAS!<p>

Aquí acabo con mi subida masiva de capítulos :D

Espero que os haya gustado todos y cada uno de ellos, el próximo lo subiré sobre el miércoles o jueves.

Os invito a que paséis por mi blog, allí subiré antes que aquí y podéis verlo y me opináis a ver que tal ;) . /

Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado, de verdad que esa es mi gasolina para que el motor de mi inspiración no se acabe jamás.

Sé la pereza que da comentar, yo antes era así, no comentaba, pero cuando comencé a escribir... Madre mía... comento todo y cada cosa de lo que leo, pienso que eso es lo único que tienen las escritoras para seguir hacia adelante.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos! Nos leemos el miércoles,

Romiina^.^


	34. Capítulo 34: Provocación por doquier

_**Capítulo 34: Provocación por doquier.**_

**Bella pov.**

-Creo que tu hijo saldrá futbolista- declaré sintiendo una tercera patada en menos de un minuto.

-Tal vez es porque tiene hambre, ¿no crees?- me miró y sonrió mirando cómo me metía una galleta en la boca.

-Puede…- susurré cuando me tragué el pequeño trozo de galleta.

Estaba deliciosa.

-Eres imposible- negó divertido y me dejó pasar cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron.

Sentí que no venía detrás de mí y me giré para mirarlo. Lo encontré mirándome con hambre en sus ojos, ni que decir que mi tanga se mojó al instante…

-¿Algo que te interesa?- susurré con voz un poco ronca.

-Puede…- me contestó de la misma forma que yo le había contestado antes y no pude más que sonreír- Eres deliciosa- se acercó a mí y cogió mi nuca con suavidad para plantarme un beso de película…

Bueno… en realidad, todos los besos de Edward Cullen, eran besos de película…

-Estaba en serio cuando te dije que echaría de menos esos preciosos zapatos en tus perfectas piernas…- susurró muy cerca de mi oído, provocando que el vello de mi nuca se erizara por completo.

-Lo sé- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y él me besó en el cuello y se separó de mí.

-Sería muy poco ético hacerte el amor aquí, ¿no crees?- sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y me tragué el gemido que salía de mi garganta…

-Si…- sólo le pude responder eso antes de que me cogiera la mano y me encaminara hacia el Volvo.

Sonreí viendo a mi preciado Audi en perfectas condiciones.

Me abrió la puerta del Volvo, como siempre, y me besó en los labios rápidamente antes de cerrar mi puerta y encaminarse hacia la puerta del piloto.

-Quiero que estés tranquila- dijo con voz firme a la vez que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y arrancaba el motor.

-¿No debería estarlo?- alcé una ceja y él salió del aparcamiento subterráneo con su característica elegancia.

-Si, deberías, pero es muy delicado lo que nos tiene que decir el abogado- involuntariamente mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-¿Qué sabes?- no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Ayer me dijo que James había confesado- abrí mucho los ojos y lo miré con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué ha confesado?- Edward se paró en un semáforo en rojo y me miró directamente a los ojos, penetrándome con su mirada jade.

-James ha confesado que tú…- hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas- Que tú tienes una obsesión por él…- el gruñido que salió de mi garganta fue tal que hasta sentí cómo mi hijo se removía incómodo en mi interior…

-¿Qué?- exclamé totalmente sorprendida y él reanudó la marcha después de que le hubieran pitado dos veces.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- su voz ahora era seria e hice lo que me dijo.

Intenté tranquilizarme por todos los medios, pero sólo conseguí que mi hijo me diera una fuerte patada…

-Oh, joder…- exclamé cerrando los ojos y tocando mi vientre.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó asustado y yo abrí los ojos para mirarle.

-Que tu hijo me ha dado una patada con demasiada fuerza…- en sus labios se asomó una preciosa sonrisa y me cogió la mano y me besó el dorso.

-Sólo quiero que esto no te afecte demasiado, sé que será demasiado duro ver a James en el juicio, pero tienes que demostrar la mujer fuerte que eres y plantarle cara- me miró un segundo y volvió su atención a la carretera- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le sonreí y me acerqué para besar esos dulces labios de caramelo sólo un segundo.

-Te amo- le susurré y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- me sonrió torcidamente y llegamos al bufete del señor Steve.

Aparcó en el aparcamiento privado y se bajó del coche con su elegancia innata y me abrió la puerta con su caballerosidad exquisita.

-¿Lista?- susurró cuando cogí la mano que me tendía para poder salir del coche.

-Siempre que tú estés a mi lado- le sonreí y le besé en los labios dulcemente sin ninguna dificultad gracias a mis altos zapatos.

Cómo extrañaría besarle con tanta facilidad…

-Te amo, princesa- me sonrió arrebatadoramente y me besó en la frente antes de pegarme a su cuerpo y comenzar a moverse hacia la entrada.

-Y yo a ti- le dije posando mi cabeza en su fuerte brazo.

Entramos al lujoso lugar y la recepcionista nos recibió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Buenos días- dijimos los dos al unísono y ella nos sonrió o más bien, le sonrió a Edward…

-Buenos días- no me pasó desapercibido cómo se comía a Edward con la mirada…

Joder… ahí vamos de nuevo.

-Tenemos una cita con el señor Steve- declaró Edward sin ninguna atención a ella más que la apropiada.

Sonreí.

-Ah, claro- hizo una pausa y miró el anillo que adornaba mi dedo anular- ¿Su nombre?

-Edward Cullen- la mano de Edward se posó en mi espalda baja y sentí todo el calor de su cuerpo emanar con ese simple gesto.

Sin duda, las hormonas del embarazo sería mi muerte…

-Claro- tecleó en el ordenador y muy disimuladamente, se bajó el excesivo escote de su ridícula camisa.

Tuve que rodar los ojos…

-Eres hermosa- me susurró muy cerca de mi cara y me besó en la punta de la nariz ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

Tuve que sonreír muy anchamente.

-Si, exactamente, aquí están- su voz amortiguada por la furia me encantó-Vayan al piso veinte y allí les informará su secretaria- nos sonrió falsamente y se metió de lleno en los papeles que descansaban encima de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- dije con demasiada rudeza y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor.

-¿Pasa algo?- Edward me miró con sus preciosas esmeraldas y yo me acerqué a él.

-No, que estoy cansada que toda la población femenina intente robarme a mi marido- le besé en los labios suavemente y él me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-No hablas enserio- pegó su frente a la mía y su mirada se inyectó en la mía.

-Si y muy enserio- declaré antes de morder su labio inferior, provocando un suave gemido por su parte.

Sonreí.

-Eres terrible…- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y en ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Anduvimos unos metros y nos pusimos enfrente de la secretaria del señor Steve.

-Buenos días- dijimos de nuevo y la joven chica nos sonrió y esta vez, a los dos exclusivamente, no sólo a mi David de Miguel Ángel…

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- hizo una pausa- Soy Sofía y soy la secretaria del señor Steve.

-Encantada- le dije con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios y ella me la devolvió.

-Un placer- dijo mi marido educadamente.

-El señor Steve les está esperando, cuando quieran, pueden pasar.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, Sofía- Edward me cogió de la mano y nos giró hacia la puerta de nuestro abogado.

Llamó y un "pase" nos dio la bienvenida.

-Buenos días, señor Steve- saludó Edward mientras caminaba hacia nuestro abogado.

-Buenos días- dijo yo y el hombre se levantó enseguida cuando nos oyó y nos sonrió.

Edward me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta y él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- nos dio un apretón de manos y nos indicó que nos sentáramos enfrente de él- Bien… tengo buenas noticias- declaró e inmediatamente, Edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué se trata?- Edward dejó mi mirada para mirar al señor Steve y me cogió ambas manos.

-El señor Andrew- ahora me miró a mí y yo asentí- Ha declarado en contra de él por falsedad de identidad e intento de hurto en uno de sus proyectos- yo abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida y él asintió.

-Señora Cullen, usted está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para el señor Andrew, ¿verdad?- yo asentí y le apreté más la mano a Edward- Bien, pues resulta que el señor Denali intentó sabotear ese proyecto y ponerlo a su nombre- mi boca debía estar rozando el suelo.

-Pero si todos los documentos tienen un código de seguridad que sólo Eleazar y tú sabéis, ¿no?- preguntó ahora Edward y yo asentí.

-Si, pero el muy…- cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme y no decir ninguna insensatez- James estuvo en mi despacho a solas y no sé por cuánto tiempo, pudo haber robado mi código de seguridad…- pensé recordando aquel día que lo había pillado en mi despacho a solas.

-Vaya… otra prueba más para meterlo en la cárcel… perfecto- el señor Steve apuntó algo en su agenda personal y nos miró de nuevo- Vale, hay varias personas, además de ustedes, que han declarado en contra del señor Denali, lo que implica que sean un milésimo porcentaje que salga impune de todo esto- nos aclaró y nos sonrió.

-Sólo espero que lo metan de una vez en la cárcel- susurré yo mirando a Edward.

-Así será- me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Bien… ahora vamos a comenzar con su declaración, señora Cullen- yo dirigí mi mirada hacia el señor Steve.

-Claro- estaba muy sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que me estaba tomando todo esto, aunque la verdad era que el instinto maternal estaba pudiendo conmigo y sólo lo hacía por mi hijo y por Edward.

-Bien-hizo una pausa y volvió a coger la distinguida pluma- ¿Cómo sucedieron los hechos?- cerré los ojos por un segundo y los volví a abrir.

-James entró en mi despacho para entregarme unos informes y…- le conté todo lo ocurrido, con todo lujo de detalles, exactamente cómo había pasado y nunca me faltó el apoyo de Edward.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, el señor Steve tenía todo apuntado en su agenda.

-Muy bien, ha declarado estupendamente- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad, señor Steve- hice una pausa- Lo único que quiero es que ese hombre no intente abusar de más mujeres- él asintió viendo mi punto y Edward me besó el dorso de la mano.

-Es un gesto muy atento por tu parte, señora Cullen- sonreí más ampliamente- Su secretaria, Ángela Weber, también ha declarado- abrí mucho los ojos y no pude más que agradecerle internamente a Ángela por su gesto de gratitud- Es la última persona que la vio antes de que el señor Denali intentase abusar de usted- yo asentí- Ha contado los hecho tal y como usted ha declarado, no me hace falta saber nada más.

-Y… respecto a la declaración de James…- hice una pausa- ¿No tengo que desmentir nada?- sentí la tensión en el brazo de Edward, pero era necesario atar todos los cabos para que ese hijo de puta se pudriese en la cárcel.

-No hace falta que pase un mal rato, señora Cullen- me sonrió y miró hacia mi vientre- Y más en su estado- le agradecí con la mirada- El señor Cullen fue bastante concluyente cuando hablé con él- yo sólo pude asentir y sonreírle a mi esposo.

Cuánto lo amaba…

-¿Necesita algo más?- intervino Edward y el señor Steve negó.

-No, nada más, les llamaré para decirles el día y la hora del juicio- los dos asentimos y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos.

-Perfecto- susurró mi esposo y cogió la mano del señor Steve- Muchas gracias por todo, estaremos en contacto- el hombre asintió y me miró a mí.

-Cuídese, señora Cullen- me sonrió y me apretó la mano- Espero que todo salga bien- ambos asentimos y salimos del despacho con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Muchas gracias, señor Steve, nos veremos pronto- salimos de su despacho y nos despedimos también de la amable secretaria.

Estábamos esperando a que llegara el ascensor cuando el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-Es Alice- dijo con voz muy alegre cuando miró la pantalla del móvil- Buenos días, enana- sonreí por el mote de la pequeña de la familia.

-Salúdala de mi parte- susurré entrando en el ascensor junto con Edward.

Era increíble que hasta en el ascensor de este edificio hubiera cobertura…

-Si, acabamos de salir- hizo una pausa- Si, está bien- rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de Alice y yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué no puedes ir a casa de mamá a comer?-me miró- Pero… nosotros no vamos a casa de mamá hoy a comer- su voz era totalmente de sorpresa y tuve que soltar una nueva carcajada al recordar que no le había dicho nada a Edward…

Le cogí el móvil a Edward y me lo puse en la oreja a la vez que salía del ascensor.

-Hola, Ali.

-_¡Bella!- _sonreí por la alegría de su voz.

-¿Cómo estás?- sentí el brazo fuerte de Edward alrededor de mi cintura.

-_Muy bien_- hizo una pausa- _¿Cómo es eso que no le has dicho nada a Edward de la comida con mi mamá?_- sonreí.

-Se me ha olvidado por completo, Ali- hice una pausa- Pensaba decírselo ahora, pero has llamado tú- escuché una risilla por su parte- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina?

-_Uf… está demasiado revoltosa, Bella_- sonreí más ampliamente- _No sé cuándo nacerá, pero será un torbellino_- solté una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.

-Bueno… tiene a quién salir…- escuché la aterciopelada risa de mi hermoso esposo.

-_Bueno… como sea_- sonreí aun más- _Hoy no podré ir a casa a comer porque Jasper ha quedado con unos amigos para comer, así que estaré ocupada_- asentí a pesar de que no me veía.

-Lo entiendo- Edward me abrió la puerta del Volvo y le besé en los labios antes de montarme en el coche.

-_Y tú… ¿cómo estás?_

-Muy bien, Ali, Edward me consiente en todo lo que quiere- Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo y me besó en el cuello.

-_Me alegro, Bella, nos diste un susto de muerte_- asentí de nuevo- _Pero, bueno, espero que ese cabrón se pudra en la cárcel._

-Así será, te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?

-_Claro, cuando quieras, te quiero, cariño, cuida de ti y de mi sobrino_- sonreí.

-Lo haré, te quiero, Al- colgué y miré a Edward.

-¿Me puedes decir el por qué no me has dicho nada de lo de la comida de mi madre?- sus ojos me recorrieron entera y yo me mordí el labio inferior- No hagas eso- deshizo el agarre de mis dientes y me miró con ojos penetrantes.

-Se me ha olvidado…- hice una pausa pensando en la manera de decirle el por qué no le había dicho nada…- Cuando me llamó tu madre, me dirigí hacia el baño mientras hablaba con ella y te vi ahí…. Desnudo y tremendamente sensual, joder…- el rubor que se extendió por mis mejillas fue tal que sentía mi cara arder completamente.

-Eres tan provocativa y dulce a la vez…- tocó mis mejillas y me abrazó, sintiendo su perfecto cuerpo debajo del mío.

-Te amo- susurré sobre su suave cuello y lo apreté más contra mí, sintiendo una nueva patada de mi hijo- ¿Lo has sentido?

-Dios… nunca me imaginé que iba a ser tan perfecto…- sus manos se posaron en mi pequeño vientre- Por supuesto que lo he notado- me sonrió torcidamente y me besó dulcemente en los labios- ¿Tienes hambre?- susurró sobre mis labios y yo asentí.

-Si y mucha- me sonrió de nuevo y me besó en la frente antes de separarme de él y arrancar el Volvo.

-Creo que iremos a casa de mis padres, nada les haría más ilusión que vernos allí a la hora del desayuno- sonreí y asentí.

-Pero… ¿no está Carliste en el hospital?

-No, tiene descanso hoy y mañana- volví a asentir sonriente.

Nos encaminamos hacia la mansión Cullen y en muy poco tiempo, llegamos. Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la forma de conducir Cullen… incluso yo ya conducía de ese modo…

Se bajó del Volvo y avanzó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta como el buen caballero que era.

-Jamás me acostumbraré a tu caballerosidad, Edward Cullen- me abrazó y sentí su cálido aliento entrar por mi oído.

-Pues deberías, señora Cullen- sonreí ante mi nuevo nombre y nos encaminamos, sin dejar de abrazarnos, hacia el enorme portón.

Edward abrió con su llave y entramos en la casa más preciosa que había visto jamás.

-¿Quién…?- se escuchó a Esme con el delantal puesto y con una cuchara de palo en la mano.

Sin duda, era la imagen de mujer a seguir.

-Oh, Dios mío… mis niños- sonreí ante su saludo y corrió hacia nosotros para abrazarnos.

-Hola, cariño- me abrazó a mí antes que a su propio hijo y la abracé con todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer.

Era mi segunda madre, sin duda.

-Hola, Esme- le sonreí y me separé de ella para besarle en ambas mejillas.

-Dios mío… tienes más tripa- sonreí feliz al haberse dado cuenta- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estupendamente, soportando las patadas de tu nieto- le dije dulcemente y ella sonrió maternalmente.

-Es increíble… ha empezado con las patatas igual que su padre…- mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al saber ese detalle.

-Eh… ¿Hola?- intervino Edward y las dos nos giramos y lo miramos.

-Hola, mi amor- Esme me dejó un momento para abrazar a su hijo.

-Hola, mamá- Edward le sonrió y le besó en ambas mejillas a la vez que la abrazaba efusivamente- Veo que ya no me quieres como antes…- hizo un mohín que me resultó demasiado gracioso y él alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

-Eso no es verdad- le besó en la frente, gracias a sus finos zapatos de tacón, pudo hacerlo- Sólo que ahora hay que mimar más a Bella y a mi nieto- le sonrió y en ese momento, apareció Carliste con algunas manchas de harina en su brillante camisa.

-Buenos días, hijos- nos sonrió y me abrazó a mí con cuidado de no mancharme.

-Hola, Carliste- le sonreí y le besé en ambas mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias- mi sonrisa se ensanchó y él asintió.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- Carliste se dirigió hacia Edward se abrazaron fraternalmente.

En ese momento, un ladrido me desconcertó y miré hacia la puerta de la cocina, encontrándome con una Yuna medio tumbada en el suelo con sus patas delanteras y con su rabito moviéndose sin parar.

-¡YUNA!- grité y me agaché con los brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida.

Corrió hacia mí y se paró justo enfrente de mí para no tirarme de espaldas y hacerme daño…

¿Es posible que un cerebrito tan pequeño pudiese tener tanta inteligencia?

Al parecer, si.

-Ven, cariño- ella avanzó despacio y miró mi tripa, como queriendo saber qué ocurría ahí dentro. No pude más que soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- sentí a Edward en mi espalda y se agachó a la misma altura que yo.

-Me está mirando la tripa como queriendo descubrir que está pasando en mi cuerpo…- todos, incluida yo, soltamos una sonora carcajada.

Yuna se acercó más a mí y me lamió toda la cara. Mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo y la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, muchachita- soltó un ladrido y me lamió de nuevo, pero esta vez, en las manos- Has crecido mucho, cariño- la miré más detenidamente y ahí me di cuenta que su pelaje tenía reflejos canelas.

Preciosa.

-Está preciosa- Yuna se acercó a Edward y le puso las patas en sus piernas- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- le acarició la cabeza y el lomo y ella cerró los ojos en un total gesto de satisfacción.

-Es muy buena- murmuró Esme y yo asentí- Cuando la trajimos, Carliste y yo, se quedó el primer día esperando en la puerta, no quería comer ni beber, hasta que comencé a acariciarle y a hablar con ella- sonreí antes las palabras de Esme.

-Tu madre tiene un don para los animales, hijo- susurró Carliste.

-Me lo imagino, si es que derrocha amor por todos lados- Edward se levantó y abrazó su madre.

-Te quiero tanto, hijo- sonreí ante la imagen y Yuna me lamió la mano, de nuevo.

-Hermosa- le susurré tocando su cabecita y sintiendo cómo Edward me ayudaba a levantarme de mi posición.

-Imagino que mi nieto tendrá hambre, ¿no?- asentí mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Imaginas bien- ella asintió sonriente.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte- Edward me quitó la chaqueta y la colgó, junto a la suya, en el perchero de la entrada.

-Te amo- le susurré y le besé en los labios antes de encaminarnos hacia la cocina, con una Yuna escoltándome a mi lado.

-¿Qué os apetece?- nos sentamos en el taburete de la barra americana de la cocina, todos menos Esme, que se fue hacia el mueble y comenzó a sacar cosas- Tu padre me estaba ayudando a hacer un pastel de mora para la merienda- sonreí sabiendo que a Edward le encantaba ese pastel.

-¿Lo has hecho para que me quede aquí todos los días a comer, verdad?- me reí ante la pregunta de Edward y éste agarró mi cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

-Puede ser… aunque no igualaré jamás la compañía de Bella- sonreí ante su declaración.

-Tu compañía no se puede comparar con nada ni nadie, Esme- le aseguré sintiendo los besos húmedos de Edward en mi cuello.

-Bah, tonterías…- dijo como si nada- ¿Qué tal… crepes con chocolate?- la boca se me hizo agua cuando escuché eso y yo asentí frenética.

-Si, mamá, sólo hazlo- sonreí ante las palabras de mi hermoso esposo y le besé en los labios antes de bajarme de su regazo sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de mis altos zapatos y mi barriguita.

-Te ayudo, Esme- me acerqué a ella.

-No, tú eres mi invitada y tú te quedarás ahí sentadita, tranquila y disfrutando de la compañía de mis hombres favoritos- me sonrió- Que no se entere Emmett…- solté una carcajada ante su broma y volví a mi sitio a regañadientes.

-Bien… pero te prohíbo que cuando vengas a casa, hagas algo, ¿entendido?- ella asintió sin hacerme mucho caso y se enfrascó en hacernos el desayuno.

-Al menos deja que te ayude con los zumos y el café- la miré- Por favor…- puse mi voz de mayor pena y ella, al fin, accedió.

-Está bien, pero hazlo sentada- asentí y cogí el exprimidor y las naranjas frescas y las puse encima de la barra, justo enfrente de mi asiento.

Comencé a exprimir y Edward puso una mano en mi vientre, sintiendo, nuevamente, una patada de mi hijo.

-Creo que tu hijo te pateará el trasero por ser tan bueno y pesado…- susurré mirándolo se soslayo mientras vertía las naranjas exprimidas en las finas copas que tenía enfrente.

-Claro…- me acarició más el vientre y de nuevo, otra patada- Es increíble cómo puede moverse ahí dentro sin tener espacio…- susurró como pensando en voz alta.

-La verdad que ese es un misterio increíble- dijo Carliste mientras miraba mi vientre.

-Y… ¿cómo os ha ido con el abogado?- preguntó Esme dejando la masa de los crepes en la sartén.

-Muy bien- intervine yo mientras llenaba la última copa de zumo.

Yuna me lamió la pierna y me di cuenta que no se había movido ni un ápice de su postura anterior.

-Creo que a tengo mi escolta personal- dije mientras me levantaba y sentía cómo me seguía desde atrás.

-Si… se nota que te ama, Bella- dijo Esme mirando a Yuna.

Yo sólo pude sonreír y dirigirme hacia la cafetera y hacer el café.

Justo cuando estaban terminados los crepes y el chocolate caliente, el café estaba en su punto para tomar.

-Con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar- murmuró Edward sabiendo mi café favorito de memoria.

-Exacto, mi amor- le sonreí y comenzamos a desayunar entre risas y hablando de todo un poco, contándole lo que había sucedido con el señor Steve.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, los hombres recogieron todos los platos, cubiertos, vasos y cacharros del desayuno y los metieron en el lavavajillas mientras Esme y yo nos íbamos al jardín trasero a disfrutar del cálido día.

-Tiene muy buena pinta…- murmuré señalando el agua de la piscina.

-Si… el agua ya se está calentando con el sol y apetece mucho- yo asentí a la vez que me sentaba en la cómoda silla- ¿Te apetece bañarte?

Lo sopesé durante un breve segundo, la verdad era que quería bañarme, claro que quería, pero lo que no tenía era un bikini para poder hacerlo.

-Tranquila, bikini tienes gracias a Alice- la miré con sorpresa.

-Cuando os fuisteis de luna de miel, además de arreglar las tres habitaciones para mis nietos- sonreí- También metimos ropa de Rose y tuya aquí, por si os apetecía quedaros a dormir algún día o lo que sea- yo asentí sonriente y nada de sorprendida…

La verdad era que no me extrañaba nada la decisión de Alice… siempre acertaba con todo.

-Si, voy a bañarme- Esme me sonrió cálidamente y se levantó de su asiento y me animó a seguirla.

Justo cuando estábamos subiendo el primer peldaño de las enormes escaleras, Edward me cogió de la cintura, con mucho cuidado y me acercó a su cuerpo de adonis perfecto.

-¿Dónde vas, preciosa?- me susurró en el oído y sentí la punta de su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja…

Joder… íbamos a tener un grave problema Edward y yo…

-A por un bikini que me ha apetecido bañarme en la piscina, ¿te animas?- le susurré de la misma forma que él y sentí la punzada de su erección en mi trasero.

Oh, joder…


	35. Capítulo 35: Nuevas patadas

_**Capítulo 35: Nuevas patadas.**_

**Edward pov.**

Joder…

¿No se daba cuenta de lo que sus susurros provocaban en mi entrepierna?

No era normal que quisiera enterrarme en ella como un puto animal en su estado. No era normal que quisiera follarla rudo y fuerte. No era normal que pensara en tirármela de esa manera cuando yo sólo le hacía el amor.

No, no era normal…

-Vamos, te acompaño…- susurré separándome de ella un poco, era irracional estar restregándome con mi mujer en la presencia de mi madre…

-Cla… claro- sonreí como un puto pervertido cuando escuché su voz nerviosa.

-Iré a buscar a tu padre- dijo mi madre mirándonos con una sonrisa pícara y vi cómo Bella se ruborizaba levemente.

Era adorable y tremendamente sensual…

-Vale- murmuré viendo cómo mi madre bajaba por las escaleras- Vamos- me puse al lado de Bella y le cogí la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Nos encaminamos hacia mi antigua habitación y entré en ella, maravillándome con su modificación…

Ahora en vez de haber una cama individual, había una cama de matrimonio justo en el centro de la estancia, con un dosel blanco.

-Es preciosa- susurró mi hermosa esposa tocando delicadamente la suave y fina tela.

-No más que tú- agarré su cintura y la acerqué a mi tan excitado miembro.

-Mierda…- susurró con los vellos erizados de su nuca.

Sonreí.

-Siempre he querido hacerte el amor en ese escritorio…- susurré señalando mi viejo escritorio, ahora totalmente reformado y pintado.

-Joder…- volvió a susurrar y se giró, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos- ¿Te das cuenta que tus palabras me afectan más de lo que parece, verdad?- sólo pude sonreír y acercarme más a su boca- Estamos en casa de tus padres, Edward- susurró con voz ronca y mi entrepierna palpitó desesperada.

-¿Y tú te das cuenta de la provocación que eres para mí?- mordí su labio inferior y gimió sobre mi boca- ¿Te das cuenta que sólo quiero follarte duro y mi autocontrol se está yendo a la mierda?- sus ojos se oscurecieron a tal punto que se veían casi negros.

-Mierda…- susurró por segunda vez y metió su deliciosa lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso, gimiendo y llevando sus manos a mi entrepierna.

-Joder- susurré cuando sus manos agarraron mi miembro y me mordió la lengua con suavidad.

-Quiero que me folles duro y sin contemplaciones, Edward Cullen- su voz estaba cargada de deseo y fue lo único que me faltó para que la cogiera de la nuca y la besara con hambre.

Sus labios se acoplaban a los míos como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos y su lengua luchaba con la mía por llevar el control. Sus manos nunca dejaron de apretar mi miembro y las mías, bajaron por su cuerpo, deleitándome con cada trozo de piel expuesta que tocaba…

Cuando no pudimos respirar más, nos separamos y la cogí en peso, haciendo que sus hermosas piernas se enrollaran en mis caderas.

-Te amo- susurré antes de dejar su trasero en el filo del escritorio y levantarle el fino vestido en el proceso.

-Y yo a ti- me sonrió seductoramente y atacó mis labios nuevamente mientras sus hábiles manos me quitaban el cinturón y la cremallera de mi pantalón- ¿Sabes?- gimió cuando dejó mis labios- He leído que el semen es muy bueno para que el útero esté preparado para el parto y yo quiero que mi hijo nazca perfectamente bien- se mordió el labio inferior y le besé con toda el hambre que sentía desde que la había visto con ese vestido y esos tacones…

-Por supuesto- sonreí torcidamente y le abrí las piernas, metiéndome en ellas- No sabes lo que provocas en mí…- su mano liberó a mi miembro de su liberación y saltó entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Oh, estás muy excitado…- susurró cerrando los ojos y tocando la gota perlada que decoraba mi glande…

Sonreí como un idiota viendo su cara de placer.

-Agárrate a mis hombros, princesa- le besé en la frente mientras le retiraba el tanga y me enterré en ella de una sola estocada.

-Oh, por DIOS…- gimió y mi boca se posó en la suya para que los audibles gemidos no se escucharan…

Embestí más fuerte en su interior, pero con mucho cuidado, pensando en su sensibilidad y en mi hijo.

-Más fuerte, Edward, ¡más!- pidió frenética y no pude evitar sonreír por su ansiedad.

Aumenté el ritmo y nuestras pelvis chocaban en total sincronización.

Mis labios atacaron los suyos, adentrando mi lengua en su exquisita cavidad mientras mis manos la apretaban más contra mi cuerpo.

-Dios… eres increíble- susurré sobre sus labios y sus ojos se inyectaron en los míos con todo el amor y pasión que sentían en este mismo instante.

-Te amo- me susurró moviendo sus caderas, provocando que los dos sintiéramos más placer aún.

Muy pronto, sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro, apretándolo, asfixiándolo en su interior y me derramé en su cavidad a la vez que ella gritaba mi nombre como una enloquecida.

-Te amo- susurré pegando mi frente a la suya, sintiendo el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y la respiración errática de ambos.

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de esto- sonrió cerrando sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme suavemente- Gracias por complacerme en todo, mi vida- sonreí sobre sus labios al escuchar eso y la abracé con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida, princesa- sus pequeños brazos pasaron por mi cintura y me apretaron a su cuerpo, sintiendo la notable barriguita en mi torso- Te amo, hijo- mis manos se posaron encima de su vientre y ella suspiró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te amo, mi amor- me sonrió cálidamente y abrió los ojos a la vez que sus deliciosos labios se posaban en los míos y se separaba un poco de mí- No creo que necesite media hora para ponerme un bikini, ¿no crees?- sólo pude sonreír torcidamente.

-Bueno… te ha costado mucho encontrar el perfecto- le besé una última vez antes de separarme de ella por completo y ayudarla a bajarse del escritorio que marcó mi adolescencia.

Se bajó el vestido y me sonrió.

-Nunca supe que querías hacerme el amor ahí- señaló el escritorio y yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-No era para menos- me acerqué a ella y puse mi boca en su oído- Ese cuerpo de infarto no me era desapercibido, mi vida- sentí cómo un rubor se extendía por sus preciosas mejillas y no pude más que sonreír como un auténtico pervertido.

Me encantaba su inocencia y sensualidad a partes iguales.

Le besé en la frente una última vez y me encaminé hacia mi reformado armario, ahora para dos, y lo abrí.

-Tienes más ropa tú en casa de mis padres que yo…- susurré mirando la multitud de conjuntos y zapatos de todos los tipos de tacón colocados perfectamente.

-Bueno… es que soy la mimada Swan, mi vida, no te olvides- me guiñó un ojo y me empujó con su deliciosa cadera en la mía, empujándome hacia un lado y adentrándose, literalmente, en el armario- Gracias, Alice- susurró para sí misma sacando un precioso bikini azul eléctrico- Es perfecto- me miró y me tendió el bikini.

-Lo es y lo serás más en tu perfecto cuerpo- me sonrió y no le hizo falta ponerse de puntillas para besarme porque aún llevaba esos hermosos tacones.

-No me dirás eso cuando engorde diez kilos más…- susurró cogiendo el bikini de mis manos y encaminándose hacia el baño, pero antes de que diera dos pasos siquiera, la cogí de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

-Siempre serás hermosa, peses cincuenta kilos o peses cien, me da lo mismo, te amaré igualmente, princesa- le besé en el tope de su cabeza y n

-Gracias, mi amor- me besó ligeramente en los labios y se metió en mi baño con su elegante andar- Ponte tu también un bañador, mi vida, quiero que te bañes conmigo- sonreí ante su invitación y me metí en el enorme armario y cogí un bañador negro.

Me lo puse y me giré cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse. La imagen más erótica y hermosa se posó ante mis ojos.

El cuerpo de Bella seguía siendo perfecto, con las caderas un poco más anchas y sus pechos más grandes. Sus curvas estaban más pronunciadas que antes y su hermoso vientre se alzaba con firmeza.

Ni que hablar de sus torneadas piernas en esos zapatos de tacón…

-Te juro que ya no te diré más que no te pongas tacones- susurré embelesado con su cuerpo y ella soltó una risilla.

-¿ENSERIO?- se acercó a mí y pasó sus dedos por mi torso desnudo- Está muy bueno, Doctor Cullen- mordió su labio inferior y casi estaba consiguiendo su propósito, pero no…

-No, sabes que te lo digo por tu bien, pero me joderá que no te pongas esos preciosos zapatos- ella sonrió complacida y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Sabes?- susurró sobre mis labios y me miró- Dentro de una semana y media tenemos un evento importante del señor Andrew- sus labios se acercaron a la comisura de mi boca y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos- Tenemos que vestirnos para la ocasión y en mi atuendo no pueden faltar los tacones…- mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo chupó, haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi boca, consiguiendo enloquecerme.

-Bella…- gemí cuando su lengua pasó por la línea de mi mandíbula y se coló en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Sólo quiero que accedas a un día más con tacones, nada más- su voz era demasiado sensual y lo siguiente que hizo provocó que un gemido gutural saliera de mi garganta.

Sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja y sus pequeñas manos a mi miembro…

-Si- dije sin pensar en nada más que mi miembro en su estrecha cavidad.

-Gracias, mi amor- me sonrió ampliamente y me besó rápidamente para quitarse los tacones sin ninguna dificultad y sacar unas sandalias bajas del armario.

-Juegas sucio, Isabella Marie Cullen- sonrió ante su nombre completo y se acercó a mí.

Sabía que en ese estado, podía conseguir lo que quisiese…

-Tengo que usar mis tácticas de mujer- me guiñó y me besó en los labios antes de girarse y coger una camisa blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su nuevo cuerpo- Sin duda, Alice, es la mejor- susurró mirándose en el espejo de pie que había al lado de la puerta.

-Si, lo es- la cogí por la cintura y la abracé- Has jugado con los instintos de un hombre casado y caliente, señora Cullen- sus ojos se oscurecieron a tal punto que se veían casi negros.

-Ha sido por una buena causa, cariño- iba a decirle que la llevaría a la cama para hacerle el amor, cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos sorprendieron.

-¿Edward? ¿Bella?- era mi madre.

-Pasa, mamá- me puse detrás de Bella para ocultar mi ya excitado miembro y entró mamá con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?- no me pasó desapercibido su sonrisa pícara.

-Estupendamente- dijo Bella y mi madre la recorrió con la mirada.

-¡Hija! Estás muy hermosa- se acercó y le besó en la frente- Alice acertó de lleno- sonreí al saber que tenía toda la razón.

-Gracias, Esme- la voz de mi hermosa mujer era alegre, feliz y yo no pude más que sonreír más ampliamente.

-Venía para deciros de que Carliste y yo nos vamos- alcé una ceja.

-¿Y eso?- el perfecto culo de Bella se restregó contra mi excitada polla y me trague el puto gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca.

-Me ha llamado un cliente y necesito ir ahora- ambos asentimos- No os preocupéis, estaré aquí para la hora de comer, he llamado a Caroline para que haga la comida ella, siento mucho que no os puede deleitar con algo mío- susurró con pena y Bella le cogió la barbilla.

-Esme, no te preocupes- la abrazó- No tenías por qué llamar a nadie, yo cocinado encantada- mi madre sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Nada de eso, querida, tú eres mi invitada y tienes que disfrutar.

-Vamos, Esme, sabes que me encanta cocinar- suplicó mi bella esposa.

-Otro día, ¿está bien?- le sonrió- Sólo quiero que tú y Edward disfrutéis del sol y la piscina, cariño- le apretó cariñosamente la mejilla y le besó en la frente- Hijo, cuídala- yo asentí y me abrazó, aunque yo me separé un poco de ella debido al problema de mi entrepierna…

-Por supuesto, mamá- le besé en ambas mejillas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Volveremos pronto- nos sonrió maternalmente, como siempre, y salió de la habitación con su elegante andar.

-Bien, tengo vía libre para hacértelo donde quiera- le susurré en su oído, restregando mi enorme y dolorosa erección en su trasero. Ella gimió, lo que provocó una punzada en mi polla.

-Dios… ¿puedes dejar de provocarme así?- se giró y me sonrió pícaramente mientras se acercaba a mí, dejando su boca en mi oído- Siempre he querido hacer el amor en una piscina- su voz era jodidamente caliente y no necesité nada más para besarla con hambre, mucha hambre.

Su lengua se enroscó en la mía, abrazándola, excitándola y luchando por llevar el control, deleitándome con su dulce sabor.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Bella.

-Joder…- susurró cerrando los ojos y separándose ligeramente de mí.

Bella se encaminó hacia su bolso y lo cogió con elegancia.

-Bella Cullen- sonreí ante la mención de su nuevo apellido- ¡Oh, Jacob!- mi sonrisa se ensanchó al saber quien era- Si, estamos muy bien- se escuchó una risa del otro lado- Si, ya está dando patadas como un futbolista, de momento está ganando su tío Emmett- sonreí ante la mención de mi hijo y me puse en su espalda, tocando su vientre y besando el tope de su cabeza- ¿Cuándo sería?- hizo una pausa- Bien… Edward está de vacaciones, o mejor dicho, vacaciones forzadas- sonreí ante su cabezonería- Así que nos acompañara, ¿te parece?- se escuchó un rotundo sí al otro lado del teléfono- Está bien, se lo diré, dale a Leah mucho besos- hizo otra pausa- Si, si, nos vemos en unos días, te quiero, Jake- y colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dejó su móvil encima de la cama y se giró para mirarme.

-¿Te acuerdas de que Jake y Leah se casan en cuatro meses, verdad?- asentí- Bien, pues quieren empezar con los preparativos ya.

-Por supuesto- le besé en su pequeña nariz- Si fuese Alice ya estaría todo preparado…- rodé los ojos y Bella rio.

-Si… pues quiere que le ayude a escoger las cosas- volví a asentir- Vendrás con nosotros, mi vida, si quieres- me sonrió y posó su boca en mi barbilla, inyectándome deseo con su mirada.

-Claro que sí, ¿cuándo quieren empezar?

-Dentro de unos días, me han dicho que cuando estemos libres.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece después del juicio?- ella lo pensó- De todas formas, puedes ir mirando por internet las cosas y cuando vayas, comprar todo sin perder tiempo a mirarlo- Bella asintió- Además el juicio será en una semana, tampoco es tanto tiempo…- Bella me sonrió a la vez que asentía.

-Por eso me casé contigo, por ser tan perfecto- me sonrió traviesa y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior.

-Tú sí que eres perfecta- la abracé y sentí una nueva patada de mi hijo en mi torso- Él o ella también opina lo mismo- le sonreí sobre sus labios y la besé una última vez antes de separarme de ella y mirar su espectacular cuerpo- Vayamos a esa piscina.

-Claro- dijo con voz sensual y la cogí de la mano y bajamos hacia el piso inferior.

Nos encaminamos hacia el porche y allí, dejamos nuestros zapatos y la camiseta de Bella encima de una silla y nos sentamos en el borde de la piscina.

-Está muy buena- Bella cogió un poco de agua con sus pequeñas manos y se echó en los brazos, nuca y torso, provocando un pequeño bultito en su vientre.

-Joder… mira- le señalé donde estaba un bultito sobresaliente y ella rio.

-Tu hijo no se esperaba el agua… se ha removido inquieto, lo he notado perfectamente- soltó una risilla y de nuevo, echó agua, con mucha delicadeza, en su torso, provocando que un nuevo bultito saliera- No es como si nunca me hubiera echado agua en el torso, mira cuando me ducho y no pasa esto…- tocó el bultito y éste desapareció levemente- Sin duda, se ha asustado.

-¿No te dolerá, verdad?- susurré mirando la marca de lo que parecían ser unas manitas en su piel.

-No, no me hace daño, cariño, no te preocupes- me besó ligeramente en los labios- Además tú estarás cansado de ver barrigas así- la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Si, pero entiende que no es lo mismo, es mi hijo el que está ahí dentro- ella asintió mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé, tu sobreprotección no tiene barreras- rodó los ojos y se levantó sin ninguna dificultad.

-Y con lo que alucino es que, aunque sea una barriga de casi trece semanas, te levantes y te calces los tacones como si fuese beber agua…- la miré con demasiada lujuria y ella sólo me sonrió seductoramente.

-Cuando tenga la barriga hasta la boca, te quejarás porque no pueda moverme siquiera…- sonreí torcidamente ante sus palabras y me puse justo detrás de ella, pisándole los talones mientras bajábamos por las escaleras de la piscina.

-Ten cuidado- susurré cogiendo su cintura a la vez que bajaba con ella.

-No te preocupes, estás a mi lado y no me pasará nada- el agua ya nos llegaba por la cintura y sentí una nueva patada de mi hijo en mis manos- Auch, eso ha dolido…- sus manos se posaron sobre las mías y le acaricié el vientre con mucha suavidad.

-Madre mía… creo que sólo quiere dormir y está reflejando su fuerte carácter…- ella soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mis palabras.

-Ya… pues va a tener que dormir debajo de agua, porque no pienso salir de aquí hasta que esté completamente mojada- sonreí ante sus palabras y avanzamos dos pasos más, provocando que su vientre estuviera sumergido hasta la mitad.

-Eres imposible- susurré mientras sentía una nueva patada de mi hijo en mis manos.

-¿Yo?- mi esposa se giró y me miró pícaramente con sus pestañas mojadas al igual que parte de su cabello, simplemente hermosa.

-No, nuestro hijo, no para de dar patadas…- ella sonrió con una sonrisa maternal, la primera del día y yo sonreí como un auténtico idiota.

-Bueno… quizás salga tan gruñón como su papá…- se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios, degustando su cálido y dulce sabor.

Me separé de ella y la abracé con mucho cuidado, avanzado hacia el interior de la piscina, provocando que el agua nos llegara a la altura de pecho.

-Dios…- gimió- Está buenísima- cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua colarse por su cuello y yo sonreí.

-Tú sí que estás buenísima- posé mis labios en su cuello y le mordí levemente esa sensible piel.

-Edward…- sabía que era su parte más sensible y eso me enloquecía de sobre manera.

Me paré cuando el agua me llegaba un poco más del pecho. Mis manos agarraron su trasero y ella, inmediatamente, enrolló sus piernas en mis caderas, sintiendo su sexo en mi excitado miembro.

-¿Sabes?- susurró antes de dejarme un húmedo beso en la barbilla- Eres tremendamente insaciable y eso me pone- comenzó a hablar sucio y eso fue como un latigazo para mi entrepierna.

-¿Si?- la piqué y mordí su labio inferior, provocando que gimiera audiblemente- Tú eres la culpable, me seduces y me vuelves loco- ella sonrió coquetamente y sus manos bajaron hasta el cordón de mi bañador, quitando el nudo y bajándolo hasta mis rodillas.

-Dios, Edward…- agarró mi miembro entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, provocando que cerrara los ojos y apretara más su trasero, acercándola a mí. El agua la ayudaba a deslizar el pellejo hasta el final…

-Mierda, Bella…- sentí que se acercaba más a mi cuerpo y que posaba su boca en mi oído.

-Me encanta lo que te hago sentir- bombeó más rápido y constante y yo me sentí desfallecer.

Sería mi muerte, sin duda alguna.

-Joder…- susurré y paralicé sus manos a la vez que deslizaba su braguita hacia un lado y la penetraba suavemente, sin prisas y con todo el amor del mundo- Voy a hacértelo lento, mi vida, para que disfrutes como la diosa que eres…- terminé de embestirla suavemente y ella arañó mi espalda con sus largas uñas.

-Mierda…- susurró cerrando sus preciosos ojos y gimiendo enloquecida.

Sonreí.

Comencé a moverme en su interior, con todo mi autocontrol, sólo quería enterrarme en ella, de nuevo, como un puto animal, pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez le haría el amor suavemente.

Mi pelvis chocaba con la suya, haciendo que mi torso de pegase a su abultado vientre, sintiendo una patada de mi hijo. Paré.

-¿Qu… qué haces?- gimió Bella abriendo sus preciosos ojos y moviendo sus caderas buscando fricción.

-Sh, estate quieta, se ha movido- dije parándola en seco.

-¿Y qué?- me miró con sus ojos llenos de pasión y amor, mucho amor- No es como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

-¿Ah, no?

-No- declaró ella como si nada- Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubiera parado como ahora y no quiero que pares- me encendieron aun más sus palabras, como si eso fuera posible…

-Eres increíble- negué sonriente y ella se movió en mi pene, sintiendo un placer inigualable.

-Venga- estaba ansiosa y eso me encantaba.

-¿Quieres más?- decidí jugar un poco con ella, pero ella, al parecer, no estaba para juegos…

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, quiero que te muevas como antes en este maldito instante, no me hagas decir groserías delante de mi hijo- tuve que sonreír como un condenado ante sus sucias palabras e hice lo que me pidió.

-Bien…- susurré antes de cogerla por las caderas y alzarla un poco para deslizarla en mi miembro, provocando un grito de placer.

Sonreí al ver su cara retorcida por el placer, con sus dientes atrapando su labio inferior y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Esto se siente jodidamente bien…- susurró bajando sus manos por mis brazos- Estás tan tonificado…- su mirada se clavó en la mía y ahí supe que jamás se iría.

-¿No ibas a hablar groserías delante de nuestro hijo?- gemí y embestí un poco más rápido, pero siempre con mucha suavidad.

-Cállate y sigue- sonreí y la obedecí.

Embestí un poco más, haciendo un ritmo constante y pausado, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo envolverme como siempre lo hacía.

-Ed… Edward…- gimió y su boca se acercó a mi cuello, succionando y mordiendo donde más me gustaba, en el sitio exacto.

-Bella- gemí y busqué su boca para atacarla sin ninguna piedad mientras mis manos bajaban y atrapaban su trasero, sin vacilaciones, y ejercía fuerza para embestirla más profundamente- Eres tan jodidamente estrecha… joder… - susurré sintiendo cómo sus paredes me apretaban en su interior.

-Sigue, Ed… Edward, ¡si… gue!- gritó y arañó mis brazos cuando me sintió más profundamente en su cavidad- Ya cas… casi es… estoy…- embestí más rápido, sólo un poco y sentí cómo su clímax me envolví por completo, sintiéndola aun más estrecha…

-¡Bella!- grité descontrolado, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras mi orgasmo llegaba, justo después que ella.

Bella cayó en mi pecho y yo le besé el tope de la cabeza, aspirando su dulce aroma. Totalmente exquisito.

-Te amo- murmuré levantándole la barbilla y besándola suavemente en los labios- Eres mía- le recordé y ella asintió feliz.

-Soy toda tuya, Doctor sexy Cullen- me guiñó un ojo y me besó en los labios con todo el amor que sentía.

Me salí de su interior despacio y ella gimió cuando la punta de mi miembro salió por completo.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ese pedazo de carne pecaminoso- sonreí ante sus palabras y la atraje a mi cuerpo para abrazarla con todo lo que sentía por ella.

Su cabeza se quedó en el hueco de mi cuello y mi barbilla en su cabeza. Sus manos se enrollaron en mi cintura y las mías estaban en sus perfectas caderas, meciéndola al compás de la tranquila agua.

-Jamás me imaginé que hacerlo en una piscina fuera tan placentero- susurró haciendo círculos imaginarios en mi espalda, provocando que sonriera- Aunque contigo siempre es placer y amor a partes iguales, mi amor- besó mi cuello y se recostó aun más en mi pecho, como si fuera un bebé.

-¿Estás cansada?- ella negó con la cabeza y se separó para mirarme.

-No, pero me encanta estar recostada en tu fuerte pecho- me sonrió alegremente y me besó en los labios antes de volver a su posición anterior- Creo que tu hijo se ha tranquilizado mientras hacíamos el amor- sonreí.

-Espero por todo lo sagrado que no lo escuche…- susurré yo mirando a su vientre con temor, lo que provocó que ella soltará una enorme carcajada.

-Por Dios… te adorará igualmente, mi amor, además es bueno que nos escuche para que conozca nuestras voces.

-Bueno… me quedo tranquilo que le falta una semana para que su oído esté formado completamente- hice una pausa para besarle en los labios- Además que no escuchan hasta el final del embarazo, más o menos- ella asintió y me besó.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero me encanta buscarte- me besó de nuevo y puse mis manos en su vientre, sintiendo una nueva patada- Creo que le gusta tu tacto y te responde así.

-Te amo- no pude decirle más porque estaba totalmente emocionado.

Todo saldría a pedir de boca, de eso estaba totalmente seguro…


	36. Capítulo 36: Mimos dulces y sensuales

_**Capítulo 37: Mimos dulces y sensuales…**_

**Bella pov.**

Nos lo habíamos pasado de maravilla en la mansión Cullen, o mejor dicho, con nuestra familia.

Después de salir de la piscina y tomar el sol, con un Edward muy pesado untándome crema todo el rato, pasamos a comer cuando Esme y Carliste llegaron.

¿Para qué decir que me zampé todo lo que me pusieron por delante y más?

-¿Estás cansada?- susurró mi hombre mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-Un poco- susurré tocando a Yuna que se encontraba justo al lado de mí, no se había separado en todo el día… Supongo que haberla dejado aquí tantos días, había hecho que se pensase que no iba a volver nunca a casa…

-¿Os apetece quedaros aquí?- nos preguntó maternalmente Esme mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Vale- les sonreí a ambos y Esme soltó un gritito de ilusión.

-Estupendo, ¿os apetece que haga lasaña?- miré a Esme con adoración y ella soltó una carcajada- Bien… no hace falta que me respondas- me besó en la frente y se sentó junto a Carliste.

-¿Ahora el niño dela casa no tiene potestad para nada?- dijo burlón Edward y todos le miramos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… tú siempre serás mi niño- le sonrió y le mandó un beso al aire.

-Me voy a poner celoso, Esme- Carliste la miró con fingido enfado y sólo provocó que yo soltase una risotada.

-Nah- Esme le restó importancia con la mano y se acercó más a él- Tú eres mi hombre- le sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Yo los miré con adoración mientras con una mano tocaba a una Yuna dormida entre mis piernas y con la otra, acariciaba la mano de Edward mientras que la suya acariciaba mi vientre.

-Siempre he querido tener una familia como ellos- susurré mirando a Esme y Carliste que parecían estar en su mundo lleno de amor.

-Y lo seremos, mi vida- me sonrió y me besó en los labios mientras su mano bajaba hacia la mía- Para siempre- susurró tocando mi anillo.

-Si- le sonreí feliz y uní nuestros labios dulcemente- ¿Te apetece dormir un rato conmigo?- él asintió sonriente y se levantó con elegancia.

Edward me tendió su mano y yo se la cogí con fuerza para poder levantarme.

-Dormid todo lo que queráis, es muy temprano- nos dijo Esme a la vez que se levantaba con Carliste- Nosotros nos bañaremos en la piscina- pude ver los ojos centelleantes de Carliste y no pude evitar la risotada que salió de mi boca.

Estos dos iban a consumar su amor de la mejor manera…

-Que durmáis bien, niños- nos besó a cada uno en la frente y se llevó a un tímido Carliste ante la atenta mirada de nosotros dos.

-Me encanta que su amor no se haya ido ni un poquito y que sigan igual que el primer día- Edward me sonrió y me besó en la frente mientras me cogía la mano y avanzábamos hacia las elegantes escaleras.

-Nosotros también seremos unos viejos y estaremos igual de enamorados- sonreí ante sus palabras y le besé con mucha suavidad.

-Lo sé- le besé una última vez y le empujé para que subiéramos las escaleras.

Entramos en nuestra habitación y me quité el vestido y el bikini en el camino que iba a la cama, escuchando un gruñido detrás de mí.-

-¿Te das cuenta de que el hambre que tengo por ti es insaciable?- sus varoniles y delicadas manos me cogieron por la cintura y me pegaron a su pecho- Vístete o no soy responsable de mis actos- sonreí por sus palabras y puse mis manos encima de las suyas, que se encontraban en mi vientre.

-Porque tengo mucho sueño, si no, te violaba ahora mismo hasta perder el conocimiento- me giré y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, con gran dificultad gracias a mi altura…

-Mmmm… me gusta la idea- siseó entre dientes y yo ensanché aun más la sonrisa, totalmente satisfecha por su respuesta- Vete a la cama y yo te llevaré la ropa- yo asentí y le di un beso en los labios antes de separarme de él e ir hacia la cama- Sin duda, ese cuerpo es un pecado mortal…- susurró mientras andaba con paso decidido hasta la cama.

Gateé en ella, provocando un gemido por su parte, y me volví para quedar boca arriba tumbada en la cama.

Sonreí por lo que le provocaba a mi hermoso hombre.

Cerré los ojos mientras me tocaba la barriguita, que cada vez la notaba más en todo su esplendor y sentí cómo se hundía la cama por el lado derecho.

-Es una de las imágenes más hermosas que tendré grabada en mi memoria- susurró dejando lo que sería mi ropa y sus dedos alcanzaron la desnuda piel de mis brazos- Tienes una piel tan suave… me recuerda a la escena del Titanic dónde él la retrata a ella totalmente desnuda- abrí los ojos por la magnífica comparación y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que sea tan hermosa como ella- susurré tocando su incipiente barba, haciéndome cosquillas en los dedos.

-Eres mucho más hermosa que ella- me sonrió torcidamente antes de besarme en los labios cálidamente.

-Te amo- dejé mi mano caer y sentí un cansancio enorme, tanto que lo último que escuché fue un "Te amo, descansa, princesa".

**Edward pov.**

Se quedó completamente dormida cuando mis dedos acariciaron el costado de su cuerpo.

Sonreí ante la imagen tan hermosa.

Bella tenía los labios entreabiertos, invitándome a besarlos y perderme en ellos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus preciosos ojos cerrados, mostrando esa línea negra, totalmente perfecta, enmarcando sus pestañas.

Era completamente hermosa.

Descendí mi mirada hacia sus pechos, Dios… sus pezones sonrosados también me invitaban a chuparlos y perderme en la suavidad de ellos. Seguí descendiendo y me encontré con su bultito de abdomen.

Dios… sólo se notaba un poco, pero era lo más maravilloso del mundo entero.

Seguí admirando su cuerpo por minutos, tal vez por horas, no lo sé, deleitándome con la belleza perfecta encarnada en mujer. No había nada sexual, simplemente amor, mucho amor.

Sonreí.

Cogí el sencillo tanga de algodón, con la cara de un osito justo en el centro, y se lo puse con mucho cuidado de que no despertara. Ese tanga no era para nada erótico, pero en su cuerpo, era el total pecado entre la inocencia y la sensualidad…

La volví a acomodar y cogí una camiseta de algodón de tirantas, del mismo tono que el tanga, y se la puse con un cuidado extremo, no quería despertarla en absoluto.

Me levanté de la cama, despacio, y me quité el bañador mientras me encaminaba hacia el armario. Cogí un bóxer y me lo puse con rapidez para meterme en la cama con mi mujer.

No sé cuándo me quedé dormido, pero lo último que vi fue su perfecta cara relajada apoyada en mi pecho.

Sentí unas cosquillas en mi pecho y en mi abdomen, delicadas y cariñosas y no pude más que entreabrir un poco los ojos.

Bella estaba dibujando figuras sin sentido en mi piel, quemándome con su toque con ese simple detalle. Su boca estaba tornada en una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban una imagen angelical.

-Bebé, tu papá es el ser más perfecto del mundo- susurró mientras con la otra mano sujetaba con firmeza su vientre- Lo querrás tanto como lo quiero yo- sonreí ante sus palabras y acerqué mi mano a su mejilla.

-Yo te amo más que a mi vida, preciosa- susurré con voz un poquito pastosa y ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Yo mucho más- me sonrió y se acercó a mí, pegando su vientre a mi estómago- ¿Qué tal has dormido, guapo?- me besó ligeramente en los labios y dejó su brazo en mi cintura.

-Perfectamente- le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita y le besé en la punta de la nariz- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, he soñado que ya tenía a este pequeñín- se tocó la barriguita de manera adorable- con nosotros- me sonrió.

-Ya sólo falta la mitad- le aseguré y ella asintió sonriente.

-No sé qué pasará cuando ya no lo tenga dentro de mí, Edward, será algo… desastroso…- murmuró metida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso es la depresión postparto- le cogí la barbilla y le obligué a que me mirase- Se te pasará en cuanto lo tengas en tus brazos- me sonrió y me abrazó con mucha suavidad, sintiendo todo el calor emanar de su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón- susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

-Casi todas las mujeres entran en pánico cuando eso sucede, mi vida, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto veas su carita se irá todo eso- le besé en el tope de la cabeza y ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué me has puesto un conjunto de ositos?- susurró en mi oído y se separó un poco de mí para mirarme- ¿Acaso así te es más fácil no sucumbir a tus necesidades más primarias, Edward Cullen?- murmuró con voz burlona mientras alzaba su perfecta ceja.

-Bueno… no sé qué es peor…- la miré directamente a esos pozos chocolates que tanto amaba- O un tanga de seda, totalmente seductor y sensual, o un tanga de ositos, donde derrochas inocencia por todos lados- le dije totalmente sincero.

-Vaya… de todas las respuestas que me imaginaba, ninguna era esa- sonrió y me besó en la línea de la mandíbula con un beso húmedo.

-Quizás será porque tu cuerpo es un pecado lleve lo que lleve- soltó una risotada que hizo que su cálido aliento entrara en contacto con mi piel.

-Te amo, hermoso- sus labios se acercaron a los míos de manera sensual y los unió de forma inocente.

-Yo más aun- le sonreí sobre sus labios y mis manos bajaron hacia su vientre- Buenas tardes, pequeñín- susurré acariciado esa suave piel y como respuesta, obtuve una patada.

-Le gusta tu voz- me aclaró Bella totalmente emocionada y yo sonreí como un niño de siete años en el día de reyes.

-Será perfecto- le acaricié una vez más y besé a mi mujer con adoración.

-Aunque deberías de darle las buenas noches- me aclaró burlona sobre mis labios y yo, instintivamente, me giré hacia la ventana y me di cuenta que tenía razón, todo estaba negro.

-Madre mía… ¿cuánto hemos dormido?- susurré pensativo.

-Pues… unas cinco horas- me aclaró con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

-Creo que ha sido mis cinco horas de sueño más reparadoras en estos días- ella asintió.

-Y que lo digas, aquí se respira una paz, Edward…- hizo una pausa acariciando mi brazo- Aunque supongo que estar aclarando las cosas poco a poco también ha influido- se quedó totalmente callada y la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me separé un poco de ella y la miré preocupado.

-Se le han olvidado las pastillas, Edward- dijo alarmada y yo le acaricié la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes, las cogí yo antes de salir de casa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, sabía que mi madre nos diría que nos quedásemos- le aclaré y ella respiró más tranquila.

-Joder… con tanto sexo, se me han olvidado por completo-le sonreí por sus palabras y le besé en la comisura de sus carnosos labios.

-Te las tomas ahora y listo, no pasa nada- ella asintió y me besó en los labios con hambre.

Nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciar nuestros cuerpos y muy pronto, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron notablemente.

-Dios… tengo un hambre de muerte- susurró sobre mis labios cuando estuvo a punto de bajar mi bóxer.

Yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Bien, vamos a comer entonces- cogí sus manos y se las besé con cuidado antes de salir de la cama.

-Oh, por favor, no puedo resistirme ante eso- señaló mi entrepierna y miré hacia abajo.

Pues si… mi amiguito se había despertado de su repentina siesta.

-Hay tiempo para eso, ahora tienes que comer- le aseguré y ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Malditas hormonas… no paran de jugar con mi cuerpo a su antojo-se levantó sin ninguna dificultad y salió de la caliente cama- Estoy hambrienta tanto de tu cuerpo como de alimento…- sonreí más ampliamente.

-Hay mucho tiempo, princesa, vamos o tu hijo te pateará el vientre más fuerte- soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mis palabras.

-Tienes razón, Cullen- joder… me ponía demasiado cuando me llamaba por mi apellido y ni que decir cuando me llamaba Doctor…

Se encaminó hacia el armario y sacó y pantalón de chándal de algodón.

-Esto servirá- murmuró agachándose y poniéndose el pantalón en mis narices, con ese movimiento de caderas sensual a la vez que tocaba su trasero con sensualidad.

-No me provoques, Isabella- dije con voz demasiada ronca y ella se giró con cara inocente y me miró de arriba abajo.

-Sin duda, el mejor polvo de la historia- susurró guiñándome y comiéndome con la mirada.

Si no fuera porque el puto móvil sonó, ahora la tendría bajo mi cuerpo mientras le hacía el amor con ganas.

-Edward Cullen- ni siquiera me fijé quien era, tan sólo tenía ojos para mi sexy esposa.

_-¡Edward!_- gritó mi hermosa hermana y sólo pude sonreír.

-¿Qué tal, Al?- Bella me sonrió con una sonrisa preciosa.

-_Muy bien, un poco ansiosa, pero bien_- alcé una ceja.

-Tú siempre estás ansiosa- Bella soltó una carcajada.

_-¡Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen!_- gritó exasperada y sólo pude sonreír de lado.

-Oh, vamos, Al, tranquilízate- Bella alzó una ceja- Sabes que alterarte no es bueno para Megan- le recordé y ella soltó un gruñido que me hizo reír.

-_Da igual, tu querida sobrina tiene otros pensamientos…_- susurró y dejé de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes alguna noticia nueva?- Bella se acercó a mí y la abracé acercándola a mi cuerpo.

-_No, pero cada vez se mueve más y ya casi no puedo dormir por las noches…_- susurró antes de soltar un bostezo- Perdón.

-Joder… y todavía te quedan algunos meses…- Bella me acarició la mejilla- ¿Has ido a ver a Carmen?

-_Si y me ha recomendado que me tome una tila doble todas las noches, no quiero tomarme más pastillas de la cuenta_- asentí a pesar de que no me veía- _Y hoy comenzaré a tomármela… ella también piensa que nacerá antes de tiempo_.

-Es lo mejor, la tila es natural, Al, y seguro que te tranquiliza un poco y podrás dormir- suspiró cansada- ¿Te han hecho más ecografías?

-_Si, está perfectamente bien_- volví a asentir mientras acariciaba el costado de Bella- _Estoy de veinte y dos semanas exactamente_- sonreí.

-Lo sé, siempre reviso tu historial cada vez que voy al hospital- ella suspiró.

-_No sé cómo te soporta Bella con lo pesado que eres…_- dijo con voz burlona y yo sonreí más ampliamente.

-Porque me ama- Bella me miró con un brillo especial.

-_Lo sé… os amáis_- le acaricié la mejilla a Bella- _Qué cabeza tengo…_- alcé una ceja- _No os he preguntado por nada de la declaración de Bella… ¿qué tal ha ido?_

-Bien, muy bien, tenemos casi todo a nuestro favor- ella suspiró de alivio.

-_Menos mal… ¿y cuándo es el juicio?_

-En unos días, nos tiene que llamar el abogado.

-_Entiendo, dile a Bella que tranquila y que le quiero mucho, avisadme con lo que sea._

-Si, no te preocupes, tú sólo preocúpate de ti y de Megan- soltó una risilla.

-_Es imposible no hacerlo con Jasper a mi lado_- sonreí, mi amigo se parecía mucho a mí en ese aspecto.

-Mejor, espero que te esté cuidando como te mereces.

-_Más de lo que debería_- hizo una pausa- _Dile a Bella que mañana iré a vuestra casa, que tengo un chándal precioso para mi sobrinito_- rodé los ojos.

-¿Todavía piensas que será un niño?- Bella soltó una risilla.

-_No lo pienso, es un niño_- me aclaró muy segura- _Es de Mickey y es una monada_- sonreí imaginándome el trocito tan pequeño de tela.

-Vale, se lo diré- miré a mi bella esposa.

-_Os quiero muchísimo, descansad y no despertéis a mamá y a papá con vuestros gemidos_- soltó una risotada y me colgó.

-Maldita enana…- susurré dejando el móvil encima de la cómoda.

-Es adorable- murmuró Bella con una sonrisa.

-Si- reconocí.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- inquirió con un deje de preocupación.

-Que nos quiere mucho- me sonrió- Y que mañana va a venir a casa a traernos más ropa para su sobrino- ella rodó los ojos.

-No se da por vencida, ¿eh?- negué sonriente- Como sea una niña… me voy a reír de lo lindo- solté una carcajada- Vamos a tener que salirnos de casa para colocar toda la ropita- asentí y le besé en la frente suavemente.

-Da igual, no le faltará de nada- me sonrió y me besó ligeramente en los labios- Vamos a comer, princesa- ella asintió y me cogió de la mano a la vez que tiraba de mí para salir de la habitación.

-Entonces… ¿piensas que Megan nacerá antes de tiempo?- preguntó cuando nos faltaba un escalón por bajar.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor sólo es que es muy revoltosa y no para de moverse- ella asintió.

-Pero… los fetos no suelen ponerse en esa posición hasta el séptimo mes, ¿no?

-Exacto, es por eso que es muy raro que Megan ya tenga su cabecita encajada en la pelvis de Alice-ella me abrazó.

-Pero, nacerá bien, ¿verdad?- su voz estaba un poco asustada y la separé de mí lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, si nace con siete meses, no será ni la primera ni la última, además de que Megan es más grande de lo normal- Bella asintió y me besó en los labios.

-Buenas noches, hijos- nos separamos y vimos a mi padre apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Buenas noches- dijimos los dos al unísono y se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó.

-¿Habéis hablado con Alice, no?- se separó de nosotros y nos sonrió.

-Si, ¿te habrá contado que no puede dormir, no?- Bella me miró sorprendida y la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

-Si, espero que la tila le surta efecto- asentí.

-¿Por qué no puede dormir?- preguntó al fin y mi padre y yo la miramos.

-Al parecer Megan no para de moverse y le es imposible dormir- Bella relajó los músculos de su cuerpo, tranquilizándose.

-Pobre…- susurró.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos, es normal que pase eso y más contando cómo es Alice de nerviosa- murmuró mi padre y Bella y yo asentimos con una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Jasper estará desesperado…- murmuró Bella con preocupación.

-Él es la única persona que puede tranquilizarla- mi padre me sonrió mientras asentía.

-Y que lo digas- dijo mi padre- Iba a subir para preguntaros si teníais hambre- Bella sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Estoy muerta de hambre- susurró provocando que mi padre y yo soltáramos una carcajada enorme.

-Pues no se hable más, vamos- mi padre nos dejó pasar primero y nos encaminamos hacia la cocina.

-Hola, Esme- Bella se soltó de mi mano y se acercó a mi madre para darle dos besos en las mejillas.

-Hola, mi vida- le sonrió y le abrazó maternalmente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien- ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Muerta de hambre- susurró mi padre, provocando una carcajada por mi parte, a lo que Bella me sacó la lengua infantilmente- Hola, mamá- la saludé cuando Bella se separó de ella.

-Hola, mi amor- me sonrió y me abrazó maternalmente- Te quiero tanto, hijo- susurró y yo la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-Y yo a ti- me separé de ella y le besé en la frente.

-¿Habéis hablado con Alice?- asentí- Mi niña…- susurró preocupada- Megan va a ser igual de revoltosa que ella- todos sonreímos- Bien…- nos sonrió a los tres- ¿Qué os apetece cenar?- todos pensamos y mi madre sonrió más ampliamente-¿Qué tal medallones de merluza con salsa de finas hierbas?

-Estaría encantada- susurró Bella con cara muy alegre, parecía que tenía en los ojos el símbolo del dólar.

Sonreí.

-Estupendo- sacó del cajón su delantal y se lo puso- Vosotros dos- nos señaló a mi padre y a mí- Vais a poner la mesa- los dos asentimos sin opción a réplica, lo que provocó que Bella soltara una carcajada enorme.

-Yo te ayudaré y no acepto un no por respuesta- Bella cogió un delantal del mismo cajón que mi madre y ésta asintió sonriente.

-Vaya dos…- susurró mi padre mientras cogía el mantel y yo las servilletas y los cubiertos.

Tuve que sonreír.

-Te he escuchado, Carliste- dijo mi madre con un intento de voz severa a lo que Bella soltó una nueva carcajada.

-Déjalos, nos aman igual- susurró Bella en el oído de mamá, aun así lo oí.

Sonreí.

Pusimos la mesa rápidamente y nos sentamos en los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, viendo cómo nuestras mujeres se movían en la cocina con total soltura.

Miré a Bella detenidamente, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás…

Parecía una diosa incluso con ese pantalón de chándal holgado y esa camisa de algodón sencilla, nada que ver con sus estrechos vestidos y sus altísimos tacones, aun así, irresistible…

-Cierra la boca, Edward, o te entrarán moscas- susurró mi madre pillándome de lleno y Bella me miró coquetamente mientras me sonreía de manera sensual.

Sólo pude sonreírle como un niño bueno.

Una media hora después, la comida estaba lista y colocada debidamente en cada plato. Nos sentamos en la enorme mesa, quedando Bella justo enfrente de mí, mi madre a mi derecha y mi padre a mi izquierda.

Comenzamos a comer entre risas y hablando de todo un poco, olvidándonos de lo que se avecinaba completamente, aunque mi mente estaba en el juicio, no podía evitarlo, tenía que salir bien, iba a salir bien.

-¿Cuánto días me has dado de baja, papá?- le pregunté antes de meterme un trozo de merluza en la boca.

-Indefinido- me sonrió y bebió un poco de vino blanco- Te he dicho que no te preocupes, que estés el tiempo que sea necesario cuidando a Bella.

-No quiero que estés los seis meses de embarazo que me quedan sin trabajar- me aseguró Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos- Quiero que estés a mi lado, por supuesto- me dedicó una media sonrisa- pero quiero que hagas tu vida como siempre- hizo una pausa mientras me cogía la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa- Entiendo perfectamente que quieras estar conmigo este mes que tengo que estar en reposo, pero nada más- me apretó la mano.

-Bella tiene razón- murmuró mi madre- Entiende que ella quiere recuperarse y que hagáis vuestra vida normal, hijo- asentí y le apreté la mano a mi esposa.

-Además- intervino mi padre- Bella estará perfectamente bien en un mes, no hay de qué preocuparse- me sonrió cálidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo, verdad?- los tres negaron a la vez mientras sonreían.

-No, hijo, pero Bella tienes razón.

-Lo sé, pero tenéis que entenderme, es mi hijo, soy primerizo y me asusta todo lo que pueda pasarle- susurré preocupado mirando la media sonrisa de mi bella esposa.

-Haremos una cosa- dijo mi madre después de haberse limpiado la boca pulcramente- Si Bella quiere- miró a mi esposa- Yo iré todas las mañanas a verla- Bella iba a protestar, pero mi madre levantó su mano para que la dejara seguir- Cuando tenga que ir a trabajar, vendrás conmigo- hizo una pausa- Y cuando Edward tenga guardias en el hospital, me iré contigo allí o tú vendrás aquí, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien- susurré con una sonrisa y Bella soltó mi mano.

-Aclaremos un punto…- intervino con voz tranquila- Para empezar, Alice tiene un embarazo más avanzado que yo y no ha pasado nada de esto- iba a replicar, pero no me dejó- Sé que a Alice no le ha pasado nada de lo que me ha pasado a mí, pero me siento mal que modifiquéis vuestra vida por mí- hizo una pausa- Me parece bien que estés conmigo- miró a mi madre- Y te lo agradezco, pero sólo cogeré tu opción para las noches que Edward tenga guardias o si quieres, algún día que quieras acompañarme, sabes que me encanta que estés conmigo, pero no quiero modificaros nada de vuestra vida- me miró a mí y me volvió a coger la mano con fuerza.

-No voy a obligarte a nada, hija- le sonrió- Estaré contigo tanto como quieras, te entiendo perfectamente- se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Bella para abrazarle con cariño- Estaré contigo las noches que Edward tenga guardia y los días que tenga libre- Bella asintió sonriente y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Vale… supongo que es mejor que nada…- mi padre soltó una risotada y Bella rodó los ojos de manera adorable.

-No me hagas arrepentirme, Cullen- mis padres al escuchar esto, se descojonaron de manera casi cómica, doblándose de la risa y mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Eres tan cabezota…

-Si, aun así me amas- me sonrió feliz y yo le besé el dorso de la mano.

-Si, más que a mi propia vida- le sonreí torcidamente y me levanté para rodear la mesa y cogerla en peso sin ninguna dificultad- Te amo- le susurré antes de besar esos carnosos labios que me volvían loco.

Cuando ya no pudimos respirar por más tiempo, nos separamos y Bella me dedicó su perfecta sonrisa radiante.

-Te amo- susurró mirándome con mucho amor.

La bajé con mucho cuidado al suelo y le besé en la frente antes de separarme completamente de ella.

-¿Qué os apetece de postre?- murmuró mi madre mientras abrazaba a mi padre por la espalda, enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

-Helado- murmuró Bella con voz sensual y yo la miré completamente anonadado.

-Quizás… ¿Un Ben & Jerry´s de Cookie Dough? – Bella se giró hacia mi madre y le dedicó una sonrisa tan ancha que temía que le doliese.

-¡Por supuesto!- hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Tengo mis contactos…- dijo como si nada y todos soltamos una carcajada.

Cogí a mi esposa por la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo.

-Todavía me acuerdo de la última vez que te comiste el dichoso helado…- susurré con voz involuntariamente ronca y ella me miró con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Me encantaría repetirlo- susurró muy cerca de mi oído y su perfecta uña pintada de rojo rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja de manera sensual…

Joder…

¿Cómo carajo iba a tener autocontrol con esta provocación hecha mujer?

Sonreí con su sonrisa favorita…

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo, chicas!<p>

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que estupendamente y con ganas de seguir leyéndome C:

He estado bastante liada, perdonad por no haber subido antes, pero me ha sido imposible. Espero subir más seguidamente, mi pensamiento, como ya sabréis, era de subir dos capítulos de mis historias por semana, pero el tiempo y los problemas que he tenido me lo han impedido por completo. Espero que no perdáis las ganas de leerme y me entendáis.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Este Edward, sin duda, nos hace suspirar. Es tan dulce, pasional y tremendamente sensual...

Espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, son muy importantes para mí, de verdad, que me hacéis sentir una persona muy especial y con ganas de seguir con esta pequeña locura :D

¿Me dejas tus maravillosas palabras?

Tengo que agradeceros a todas por leerme, pero en concreto a las chicas que se dejan ver y me dejan sus preciosas palabras de aliento:

**Ciritha Cullen:** ¡NENA! Por Dios... al fin me das señales de vida, me has tenido muy preocupada, no sabía lo que te pasaba y por más que publicaba en el blog y te buscaba, no había señales de ti. Me alegro mucho tenerte de vuelta, mi niña, muchas gracias por acordarte de mí, ha sido un detallazo por tu parte digno de admirar. ¡Jamás podría olvidarme de ti ni de ninguna de mis lectoras, sois demasiadas, pero os tengo todas en mi corazón! La verdad que ahora estoy pasando por aquí más, estoy publicando más y eso al ver que las chicas me comentan y le gustan mis historias :D Espero saber muy pronto de ti, ¡te quiero muchísimo!

**TATA XOXO:** Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, has estado ahí al pie del cañón apoyándome y dándome ánimos para que no decayera. Me gusta mucho que tengas tanta ilusión por mi fic. De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero verte muy pronto por aquí. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Lesliok**: Me alegro mucho por tus palabras y que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que éste también te haya gustado :D Muchos besos y abrazos, espero tenerte aquí pronto.

**ISACOBO**: Tengo que decirte, que, gracias a ti, he subido el capítulo tan rápido :D Tus siete simples palabras me han llegado al corazón y he tenido la necesidad de subir más pronto, ya que pensaba hacerlo más tarde. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tus palabras, son muy importantes para mí. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos! Espero verte pronto por aquí.

Hasta aquí llegan mis chicas que se han atrevido a comentar, hay más, pero sabéis que siempre nombro a las que me han comentado el capítulo anterior al que publico. Quisiera mencionaros a todas, pero al no comentar, no puedo saber vuestros nombres ni si os gusta o no. Sólo espero que os vayáis animando poco a poco a hacer mi sueño realidad :D

OS RECUERDO QUE PODÉIS VOTAR YA MI OS PARA EL POLLA-WARD CONTEST 2. LAS VOTACIONES COMENZARON HACE POCO Y TERMINAN EL **31 DE AGOSTO**, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO MI OS, PODÉIS VOTAR HASTA DOS HISTORIAS, LAS QUE MÁS OS HAYAN GUSTADO. SÓLO OS TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HAY HISTORIAS REALMENTE MARAVILLOSAS, NO TENÉIS POR QUÉ VOTAR MI HISTORIA SI NO OS GUSTA O LO QUE SEA ;)

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS,

Romiina^.^


	37. Capítulo 37: Insaciable

_**Capítulo 37: Insaciable…**_

**Bella pov.**

Juro que esa sonrisa me derritió por completo…

Me llegó hasta la última fibra de mi ser, sintiendo cómo me humedecía tan sólo con ese simple gesto…

¿Algún día terminaría las sensaciones que me causaban sus simples gestos?

No, definitivamente siempre sería así.

Sonreí.

-Ese helado estaría perfecto, Esme- le dije con voz un poco más ronca de lo normal sin dejar de mirar a la espécimen más perfecta hecha por el hombre.

Mi esposo. Mi Adonis. Mi Edward.

-Entonces vayamos por ese helado- me sonrió y comenzó a quitar los platos y algunos vasos de la mesa.

-Te ayudo- aseguré, no le iba a preguntar porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No importa, yo la ayudaré- insistió Carliste mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Insisto- dije con una media sonrisa cogiendo algunos cubiertos y la bandeja del pescado.

-No cojas demasiado peso- gruñó Edward, que el salió más a un gruñido erótico, que temeroso…

-No te preocupes- le aseguré y le guiñé un ojo cuando pasé por su lado, provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios.

Sonreí con el ego por las nubes al causarle esas sensaciones…

Quitamos la mesa entre los cuatro en muy poco tiempo. Justo cuando iba a dejar el último cubierto en el lavavajillas, sentí una patada de mi hijo.

-¿Otra vez?- Edward se puso a mi costado y me ayudó a levantarme, ya que me había quedado muy quieta.

-Si- sonreí tocándome el vientre.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Esme con Carliste mirándome preocupado.

-Mi hijo saldrá futbolista- declaró Edward con una sonrisa completamente arrebatadora y si no fuera porque una nueva patada me azotó con suavidad, ahora mismo estaría sin despegar mi vista de esa boca pecaminosa.

-¿Enserio?- Esme se acercó a mí- ¿Puedo?- preguntó acercando su mano a su vientre y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no hacía falta que preguntases- le sonreí y cogí sus dos manos y la puse donde había dado la patada.

-Vaya… estoy sintiendo su manita o su piececito justo aquí- señaló con la barbilla el sitio en el que estaba tocando y yo sonreí.

-Si, desde hace unos días, es constante- le aclaré y ella me miró con un brillo maternal en los ojos.

-Hija, me dirás pesada, pero me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando estaba embarazada de Edward…- sólo pude sonreír y sentir los abrazos de Edward en mi cintura, quedando sus manos justo encima de mi vientre.

-Edward estuvo dando patadas desde el tercer mes, justamente como tú- intervino Carliste acercándose y cogiendo a su esposa por la cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho- Fueron muchas siestas para que el pequeñajo se tranquilizase- solté una carcajada al escuchar eso y miré a Edward de reojo.

-Será un clon tuyo, mi vida- sonreí más ampliamente y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, besándome con mucha suavidad.

-Sólo espero que sea igualito a ti- declaró muy seguro.

-Y tú te pareces tanto a tu padre… él también me decía lo mismo- justo cuando Esme iba a despegar sus manos de mi vientre, mi hijo dio una patada donde se encontraba su mano derecha- Oh, Dios…- varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Esme y se quedó mirando a mi vientre como si fuese la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

-Parece que le gusta tu tacto maternal- declaré mirando nuestras manos apoyadas sobre mi hijo.

-Mi nieto… oh, Bella, será tan perfecto- Esme me abrazó, provocando que ambos hombres se despegaran de nuestros cuerpos y rieran feliz.

Después de que Esme llorase un buen rato y yo la tranquilizase diciéndole que era yo la que iba a ser madre, nos separamos con una sonrisa pintada en nuestros rostros.

-Te quiero mucho, Bella, y ya verás cómo me darás el nieto más hermoso de todos- sonreí ante sus palabras y le besé en ambas mejillas con mucho amor y cariño- Descansa, hija, te irá bien- me sonrió y Carliste se acercó a mí para despedirse.

-Que duermas bien, hermosa- me besó en ambas mejillas y me sonrió con la misma sonrisa arrebatadora de Edward.

-Sin duda, Edward es igualito a ti- susurré con una sonrisa y él alzó su perfecta ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Esme y Edward me miraron divertidos.

-Bueno… supongo que Esme sufrió lo mismo que yo con las "queridas" enfermeras del hospital…- Esme soltó una carcajada y Edward sonrió torcidamente, arrebatándome un suspiro.

-Totalmente, hija- asintió Esme riéndose de nuevo y miré a Carliste que me miraba completamente confundido.

-Esa sonrisa torcida y esos genes Cullen, no nos pasan a ninguna desapercibidos…- le guiñé un ojo y le besé en la mejilla con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Sois increíbles…- murmuró sonrojado mi querido suegro y yo sólo pude reírme junto con Esme.

-Tienes toda la razón- Esme me guiñó un ojo y cogió a Carliste del brazo y lo acercó a ella- Que descanséis, hijos, hasta mañana- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Carliste con el rubor todavía implantado en sus mejillas.

-No os tengo que decir que podéis comer y coger lo que queráis- nos murmuró antes de salir definitivamente de la cocina.

-Así que…- Edward de acercó a mí y me cogió por la cintura con posesividad, por supuesto, sin hacerme ningún daño en ningún momento- ¿Te parece sexy mi padre?- abrí mucho los ojos y por su cara, burlona y completamente sensual, supe que estaba de broma.

Sonreí lo más sensual que pude y me mordí el labio inferior antes de acercarme a su oído, teniéndome que poner de puntillas.

-No más que tú- pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y emitió un gemido sordo encantador que provocó que mi tanga se mojara un poco más.

-Entonces…- tragó en seco- ¿Tu suegro te parece sexy?

¿Quería jugar?

Bien… juguemos.

-Totalmente- susurré en su oído y él me apretó más contra su cuerpo cuando mis dientes atraparon esa sensible piel.

-Vaya… ¿no tienes suficiente conmigo o que?- fingió enfado y yo sonreí y reprimí la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios.

-No voy a tener suficiente de ti nunca porque cada vez tengo más hambre de tu cuerpo…- mis manos bajaron de su cuello a sus perfectos abdominales, sintiendo ese tonificado cuerpo aún con la camiseta, arrancándole un gemido gutural- De tu boca…- hice la línea de su mandíbula con mi lengua y besé la comisura de sus labios con total sensualidad- De tu miembro…- bajé mis manos y lo atrapé con habilidad, sintiendo el grado de su excitación…

Alto, muy alto… estaba en todo su esplendor…

Gemí ante su duro contacto.

-No puedo soportarlo más- fue lo último que susurró con voz muy ronca, demasiado, antes de cogerme en peso y dejarme en el filo de la barra americana- Voy a hacerte el amor como nunca- sus hábiles labios atraparon los míos, arrancándome un sonoro gemido.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura, cogiendo el borde de su camiseta de algodón subiéndola, sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo y deleitándome con su piel suave y sus músculos tonificados… hasta quitársela por completo y dejarla caer a mi lado.

-Edward…- gemí sobre sus labios cuando su brazo me alzó sin ninguna dificultad, facilitándole el trabajo de quitarme los pantalones de chándal.

-Aún con ropa deportiva estás irresistible, nena- susurró en mi oído, provocando que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieran al límite.

Cuando bajó mi pantalón, lo dejó caer al suelo con un golpe sordo y sus manos acariciaron mis pies, mis empeines, mis pantorrillas, subiendo hasta mis muslos…

-Puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí- gimió en mi oído y yo cerré los ojos por lo que estaba provocando sus palabras en mi cuerpo- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- preguntó con voz sensual y sexy.

-Hacerme el amor- contesté rápidamente, provocando que sus manos se quedaran cerca de mi palpitante centro y su cabeza se moviera lo justo para que nuestros ojos se encontrasen.

-Te amo- me susurró antes de meterse entre mis piernas y atacar mis labios con posesividad.

Su lengua me pidió permiso, lamiendo mi labio inferior y haciendo trazos imaginables, volviéndome completamente loca. Yo abrí mis labios queriendo más de su boca, más de su lengua. Mi lengua encontró la suya y danzaron juntas en una lucha sin final, en una lucha donde no existía un perdedor, simplemente dos ganadores fusionados…

Gemí sobre sus labios cuando sus dedos deslizaron mi tanga hacia un lado y palpó mi clítoris como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Oh, Edward…- sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más, a tal punto de verse completamente negros, completamente irresistibles…

-Estás tan húmeda…

Mis manos no se quedaron quietas en su cuerpo, siguieron acariciando ese torso ilegal y bajaron hasta encontrarse con la cinturilla de su pantalón, sintiendo esa tira de vello que se perdía bajo mis dedos.

-Bella…- gimió sobre mi cuello, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo a su antojo.

No pude esperar a nada más y bajé el pantalón y el bóxer a la misma vez, con mucha desesperación y ansiedad.

-Hazme el amor, por favor…- supliqué mirándolo con mucho deseo y lujuria contenida.

-No tienes que suplicarme, mi vida- me sonrió sensualmente y me acarició la mejilla a la vez que posaba sus labios en mi boca, lenta y pausadamente.

Dejó mi boca y atacó mi cuello con besos húmedos mientras cogía su miembro y lo acercaba a mi caliente sexo.

-Edward…- cerré los ojos cuando la punta de su miembro entró en mí, sintiéndolo hinchado y enorme, completamente enorme, como era él…

-Oh, Bella…- gimió enterrándose un poco más en mí, sólo un poco para hacerme enloquecer.

Mis piernas rodearon su cintura y mis brazos rodeó su torso, clavando mis uñas en su espalda suavemente, dándole el aliciente que le faltaba para saber que estaba bien, jodidamente bien…

Se enterró más en mí, sintiendo como me invadía por completo, dejando una buena parte fuera, sin poder llenarme más…

Gemí.

Enredé aun más mis piernas en su cintura y lo sentí más profundamente, provocando que algunos gemidos salieran de nuestras bocas.

-Estás tan estrecha… oh, joder- gimió cuando mis caderas empujaron justo cuando él lo hacía, haciendo una sincronización perfecta.

Sus estocadas eran suaves y delicadas, pero con ese matiz salvaje que tanto me gustaba, que me hacía ver las estrellas y no querer nada más.

Sus manos subieron de mis muslos hacia mi espalda baja, exponiéndome aun más a él, quedando la mitad de mi trasero en la barra y la otra mitad en el aire…

-¡Edward!- gemí demasiado fuerte y sus labios se posaron en los míos, acallando cualquier gemido que pudiese salir de mis labios.

-Bella…- gimió sobre mis labios y eso fue todo lo que me faltó para que mi orgasmo llamara a la puerta…

-Oh, Dios… Edward…- cerré los ojos cuando mis paredes se encogieron, sintiendo su sexo ser invadido por mi cuerpo completamente, ahogándolo y asfixiándolo a su antojo, provocándome más placer aún…

-Mírame- susurró y yo abrí mis ojos, mirando sus ojos llenos de deseo y d su boca salir hermosos gemidos- ¡Bella!- sus manos me apretaron un poco más, perdiendo el control y sólo le faltaron dos estocadas más para venirse conmigo.

Su cara de placer era inigualable, jamás la olvidaría…

-Dios…- gemí dejándome caer sobre su sudoroso pecho, pegándome a su piel como si fuera un guante.

-Eres perfecta- susurró con voz amortiguada al estar sus labios pegados a mi frente.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron con mucho amor y yo me recosté aun más en su pecho, sintiendo un cansancio imponerse contra mi cuerpo de manera brutal.

-Tú sí que eres perfecto- le susurré cerrando los ojos y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, princesa, eres todo lo que anhelo- sonreí sobre su pecho ante sus palabras y me separé un poco de él para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Te amo más que a todo, esposo- su sonrisa perfecta apareció en sus perfectos labios.

-Te amo- susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos, suavemente.

-Yo más- susurré sobre sus labios y abrazándolo de nuevo con mucho amor.

Me dejé vencer un poco por el cansancio y cerré los ojos a la vez que dejaba caer mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

-¿Estás cansada?- susurró acariciando mi pelo y oliéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello- Hueles tan bien…- sonreí antes de contestarle.

-Si- susurré sin dejar de abrazar su cuerpo y sentí cómo salía de mi interior con suavidad para no hacerme daño- Te amo- le dije de nuevo con una sonrisa y sentí cómo se subía el bóxer y el pantalón.

Se separó de mí y cogió mi pantalón del suelo.

-Vamos, preciosa- me cogió en peso, a la vez que cogía su camiseta y yo me recosté como si fuera una niña pequeña en su hombro, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en mi cara.

Fue apagando todas las luces y justo cuando iba a apagar la última antes de subir las escaleras, se paró en seco.

-¿No quería helado?- me preguntó siempre acordándose de todo y yo no pude más que sonreír.

-He tenido suficiente postre, ¿no crees?- soltó una pequeña carcajada y pude sentir cómo asentía antes de apagar la última luz que quedaba y encendía la de las escaleras.

-Completamente- susurró bajito para no despertar a nadie, yo sólo pude acercarme más a su cuerpo, impidiéndome mi intención mi pequeño bultito.

Sonreí.

Nos adentramos en nuestra habitación y encendió la luz con cuidado de no caerme.

-¿No te cuesta nada cogerme, eh?- murmuré burlona y él soltó una carcajada.

-La verdad es que no, eres un peso pluma- cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cama para dejarme con mucho cuidado en ella.

-No dirás eso en unos meses…- él rodó los ojos.

-No seas exagerada, además estoy fuerte- dijo guiñándome un ojo y marcando sus pecaminosos músculos…

-No hagas eso, señor ego por las nubes- le sonreí coquetamente y él se acercó a mí y me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Tú haces que lo crea- dijo recordando las mismas palabras que yo le había dicho hace unos días.

-Lo sé y más te vale que lo creas porque es la pura verdad- le guiñé un ojo de manera sensual y me levanté de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?- me cogió del brazo e hizo que me apoyase en su cuerpo.

-A ducharme, ¿o crees que voy a dormir con este sudor?- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y le cogí de la mano para encaminarnos hacua eia el baño.

Cuando entramos en el baño, Edward me giró para quedar enfrente de mí y me besó ligeramente en los labios antes de comenzar a quitarme toda la ropa.

-Ese osito es un pervertido por estar ahí- señaló al osito de mi tanga y sólo pude sonreír como una niña pequeña.

-Si- susurré mientras yo también le ayudaba a despojarse de toda la ropa.

Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, nos miramos y Edward me cogió en peso para ayudarme a meterme en la bañera.

-No hay cuerpo más perfecto que el tuyo, mi vida- susurró haciendo trazos imaginarios por todo mi pecho, mi vientre, mis caderas y mis muslos, sintiendo todo el amor que me profesaba, sin nada de sexo, simplemente todo el amor que sentía por mí.

-Te amo, mi amor- le besé en los labios y me recosté en su cuerpo con mucho cansancio.

Sentí cómo abría el grifo y cómo pronto el agua caliente dio en contacto con mi piel, poniéndose mis vellos de punta completamente al sentir un aire frío.

-¿Tienes frío?- negué con la cabeza a la vez que me agarraba más fuertemente a su cintura.

-Desde que estoy embarazada, el mínimo contacto con el agua caliente provoca que mi cuerpo se estremezca- susurré con voz soñolienta y él sonrió sobre mi frente.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo mientras cogía una esponja y me separaba lo justo de mi cuerpo para frotar sobre mi piel ese gel de almendras que tanto me gustaba.

-Te amo- le dije sin más con los ojos cerrados aspirando el dulce aroma de las almendras dulces.

Cuando nos enjabonó a ambos con una habilidad pasmosa, cogió, de nuevo, la alcachofa de la ducha y nos enjuagó con una delicadeza inigualable.

-¿Todo lo tienes que hacer tan perfecto?- mis palabras provocaron una carcajada por su parte y nos sacó de la ducha y nos envolvió en una toalla gigantesca, al menos tendría el tamaño XXL para tapar nuestros cuerpos, inclusive mi barriguita.

-Lo hago con todo el amor que siento por ti, princesa- sonreí ante sus palabras y nos secó el cuerpo, primero a mí para que no cogiera frío y después él, deleitándome con su cuerpo del pecado.

-Tienes un cuerpo espectacular- le aseguré y él me sonrió torcidamente dejando la toalla en su sitio y cogiéndome en peso, de nuevo, para dejarme en la cama con mucha suavidad.

-Tú sí que eres espectacular, hermosa- me besó en la frente y sacó nuestra ropa interior- Toma- me tendió un tanga de algodón, que aparentaba ser muy cómodo y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Me parece que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a los tangas de algodón…- susurré alzando mis caderas y poniéndome el tanga sin ninguna dificultad.

-Quería que me esperaras para que te lo pusiera yo- hizo un hermoso puchero, muy parecido al de Alice y sonreí.

-Si me lo hubieras puesto tú, no lo hubiera conseguido- alzó su perfecta ceja cobriza- Te hubiera violado sin más, cariño- le guiñé un ojo y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Eres insaciable.

-No puedo ser de otra manera contigo- le aseguré y sonrió más ampliamente mientras iba al armario y sacaba una camiseta de algodón para él- Quiero ponerme esa camiseta- le dije antes de que estuviera a punto de ponérsela- Tú dormirás con ese perfecto torso desnudo- me sonrió torcidamente y asintió mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Está bien, pero te la pondré yo- yo asentí y me quedé quieta para que pudiera ponérmela.

Me la puso con mucha suavidad y sentí su fragancia, a pesar de que no se la había puesto nunca, en ella.

-Me encanta tu olor- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba ese dulce olor varonil.

-Te queda mejor que a mí esa camiseta, vas a hacer que me duche veinte veces con agua fría esta noche…- susurró mirándome detenidamente con ojos hambrientos, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal al saber lo que podía tener…

-No te preocupes, mi amor, prometo ser buena y descansar- abrí las sábanas y me metí en ellas ante su atenta mirada- Además… si me dejas dormir al menos unas ocho horas, podrás despertarme y saciar tu deseo- él sólo pudo soltar una carcajada y negar nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible- se metió en la cama, juntando su cuerpo con el mío, sintiendo todo el calor emanar de su cuerpo.

-Imposiblemente buena- le recordé antes de morderle el labio inferior.

-Te amo, preciosa- me sonrió dejando las palabras y el mordisco que le había dado de lado y me acunó en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti- cerré los ojos y muy pronto me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o más bien, en los perfectos, fuertes y anchos brazos de Edward…

**Edward pov.**

Se me estaba haciendo jodidamente imposible dormir…

Bella estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, haciendo que la maldita camiseta se subiera como una condenada por su perfecto cuerpo de diosa…

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, invitándome a pasar mi lengua por ellos y perderme en su dulce sabor. Sus piernas estaban en posición fetal, haciendo que sus perfectas piernas torneadas se vieran más irresistibles todavía y sus brazos… Su brazo derecho se encontraba en mi torso, quemándome con su simple roce y el otro se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer en su vientre.

Sonreí ante el pequeño bultito que ya tenía.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y me dirigí hacia el baño. Necesitaba una jodida ducha de agua fría…

Bella se pensaba que era broma mía, pero era la jodida verdad…

Me quité el bóxer y lo dejé en el bombo de la ropa sucia junto con nuestras prendas anteriores y me metí en la ducha.

-Eres un jodido insaciable…- le susurré a mi despierto miembro, que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento…

¿Cómo era posible esto? Acababa de hacer el amor con Bella y sentía que mi cuerpo necesitaba todavía más de ella.

Me reñí mentalmente recordando su estado, demasiado era con hacerle el amor todos los días varias veces…

Con mis pensamientos contradictorios, abrí el agua fría y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato, haciendo que mi amiguito bajase considerablemente.

Después de enjabonarme nuevamente y enjuagarme, salí de la ducha y me encontré con una Bella completamente desnuda para mí.

-Bella…- mis labios arrastraron su nombre y ella me sonrió.

-Hazme el amor- me pidió sin más bajando sus manos hasta su sexo y tocándose sin ningún pudor lo que hizo que mi miembro se despertara feliz.

-Tienes que descansar- susurré ignorando mi miembro saltar como un condenado entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Ya he descansado lo suficiente para hacer el amor, cariño, ahora, obedece a las hormonas de una mujer embarazada- sugirió provocando que una sonrisa se instalara de nuevo en mis labios.

¿Y era yo el insaciable?

Ya…

No podía tener más suerte en mi vida, mi hermosa, sexy, sensual y provocativa mujer me lo estaba dando todo…

Acorté la poca distancia que quedaba y la cogí en peso, uniendo nuestros labios en el transcurso y apretando su trasero con fuerza, pero siempre con cuidado.

De sus preciosos labios salió un gemido a la vez que sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Me moví y salí del baño para dejarla en la cama y ponerme encima de su cuerpo, con cuidado de no aplastarla y que no sintiera un solo gramo de mi peso.

Si… no pude evitar hacerle el amor dos veces más…

-Te amo tanto- susurró dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo, completamente rendida y saciada.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor, lo eres todo- susurré antes de que los brazos de Morfeo nos acogiera a los dos a la misma vez.

Estaba con soñando con un precioso niño de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos, que se encontraba junto a Bella, sonriendo mientras jugaba con él, cuando mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente y notó que había mucho espacio para él.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré hacia el lado de Bella, encontrándolo completamente solo y me levanté rápidamente de la cama, sintiendo un ligero mareo.

-¿Bella?- la llamé, pero no me contestó nadie.

Cogí un pantalón de chándal y me lo puse antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajé desesperadamente las escaleras hasta tal punto de estar casi tropezando con el último escalón.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si había tenido alguna hemorragia o algo por la sesión extra se sexo de anoche?

-¿Edward?- escuché su perfecta voz llamarme y levanté mi mirada y la vi en todo su esplendor…

Estaba enfundada en un ligero vestido rojo, que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus nuevas curvas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño informal y sus pies estaban calzados con unas sandalias planas.

Sonreí ante la imagen tan perfecta que se me ofrecía.

Corrí, literalmente, hacia ella y la abracé con todo el temor que sentía en este momento. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi torso y apoyó su cara en mi pecho, sintiendo la suavidad de sus mejillas contra mi piel.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó preocupada y la separé un poco de mí para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Nada, pero… ¿te pasa algo a ti?- la miré desde todos los ángulos posibles y me cercioré de que estaba completamente bien.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo alzando su perfecta ceja y sólo pude sonreírle al ver que estaba bien a la vez que la abrazaba de nuevo.

-Estaba muy preocupado- sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo- Pensé que te había pasado algo cuando no te encontré en la cama y…- me cortó dándome un beso en los labios.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, mi vida- me tranquilizó y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- Sólo he bajado y he venido a hacerte el desayuno mientras tus padres se han ido a trabajar- me aclaró con una perfecta sonrisa- ¿Qué vas a dejar para cuando me ponga de parto?- me acarició la mejilla suavemente y yo le besé en el acto.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos jadeantes y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Perdóname por ser tan sobreprotector, preciosa- ella sólo me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron- Pero me preocupas demasiado, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Y no me pasará nada, tranquilo- me aseguró y me sonrió antes de besarme en los labios.

-He soñado con un precioso niño igualito a ti mientras jugaba contigo- ella sonrió con ternura y me acarició la mejilla.

-Eso será dentro de poco, mi amor, pero con unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas de su padre- me aseguró- Y ese pelo sexy tan indomable como el tuyo- le sonreí y uní nuestros labios en un beso lleno de ternura.

Sin duda, sólo queríamos que nuestro hijo naciese sano y salvo.

Y así sería…

* * *

><p>Chicas, he estado bastante ausente últimamente y no me ha dado tiempo de subir por aquí los capítulos de las últimas semanas, pero ahora que tengo un huequito libre, os lo voy a subir todos ahora mismo, ¿ok?<p>

Así q nada, espero q os guste muchísimo y les dedico todos los capítulos a todas las que me leen, sé que hay algunas q me han comentado y os lo agradezco de todo corazón, no sabéis la satisfacción q me da saber vuestra opinión.

Sólo quiero eso, un minuto de vuestro tiempo para saber q tal va la historia y si estoy superando las espectativas o simplemente, es una más.

Muchísimos besos y abrazos a todas, de verdad.

Romiina R.


	38. Capítulo 38: Siempre lo supe

_**Capítulo 38: Siempre lo supe.**_

**Bella pov.**

Nuestras pequeñas vacaciones en la casa Cullen terminaron, no porque tuviéramos que trabajar o no tuviésemos ganas, si no que teníamos que preparar todo lo del juicio y yo tenía que llamar al señor Andrew para ultimar detalles para el evento de la semana que viene...

Mierda...

Se me había ido por completo avisar a Ángela.

-¿Qué pasa?- miré a Edward mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

-Tengo que llamar a Ángela y al señor Andrew para ultimar todos los detalles de la fiesta...- suspiré mientras que con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra la tenía agarrada de la de Edward, acariciaba mi vientre.

-¿Qué dijimos del trabajo?- su mirada jade penetró la mía en un nanosegundo y volvió su atención a la carretera.

-Si, Edward, lo sé y no pienso ir a trabajar, pero no puedo dejar al señor Andrew ahora, él ha apostado todo por este proyecto, confía en mí- dije mientras miraba su perfecto perfil.

-Si, lo sé y no creas que me agrada la idea de que estés así de nerviosa- hizo una pausa mientras se paraba en un semáforo en rojo y me miraba directamente a los ojos- Te entiendo y harás ese proyecto- sonreí triunfal y me acerqué para besarle en los labios- pero nada de alterarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido, mi capitán- sonrió torcidamente y reanudó la marcha- Además, será mi despedida total de mis preciados y fantásticos zapatos de tacón...

-Gracias Dios…- miró hacia el techo en un intento de mirar al cielo y yo rodé los ojos.

-¿No decías que te encantaban?- ahora sí que lo miré directamente a su perfecto rostro.

-Sí, pero sabes que para el embarazo es malo, te podrían salir hernias discales, dislocamiento de la espina dorsal y problemas en los huesos…- rodé los ojos una vez más, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios, ya que se preocupaba en demasía por mí y eso era imposible de cambiar en él…- Además de que no quiero que me tengas a tu merced los meses que quedan antes de que des a luz… no puedo controlarme cuando estás subida a esos zapatos tan eróticos…- eso último lo dijo con una voz demasiado ronca y tuve que cerrar mi boca abierta por sus calientes palabras y tragarme el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios.

-Claro…- fue lo único que pude decir para ignorar la humedad que crecía entre mis piernas…

Joder… ¿esto nunca iba a cambiar entre él y yo? ¿Tenía que ser así de caliente siempre?

Llegamos en menos de lo esperado y esperé pacientemente en el asiento para que mi amado esposo me abriese la puerta, como era costumbre.

-Vaya, vaya… ya no tengo que correr hacia tu puerta para abrirla- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que debería ser ilegal y me atrajo a su cuerpo suavemente- Cada vez estás más hermosa- se acercó a mis labios y mordió mi labio inferior de manera demasiado caliente para que mi pobre y erótica mente pudiera sopórtalo por más tiempo…

Coloqué mis manos en su trasero y lo apreté fuertemente a la vez que acostaba esos pequeños centímetros y me lo comía literalmente con mi lengua vívida…

De sus labios escapó un gemido demasiado caliente y sonreí sobre sus labios por ser la causante de ese maravilloso sonido… Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y rozaron levemente mis muslos desnudos, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera totalmente de gallina con su toque.

Demasiado pronto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Dime una buena excusa para no subirte encima del capó y joderte bien duro…- suspiró con los ojos cerrados y esa voz condenadamente caliente y sexy.

JODER.

-Tu hijo- solté con voz frustrada al saber que él jamás me jodería duro estando en mi estado.

-Joder- dijo Edward en el mismo tono y a pesar de estar frustrada, sonreí al saber que estaba tan ansioso como yo… Se agachó a la altura de mi vientre y lo tocó con ambas manos- Perdóname, bebé, pero te juro que tu madre será mi muerte…- tuve que soltar una carcajada al ver su cara totalmente abatida.

-¿Sabes?- Edward levantó su mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos- No creo que a tu hijo le importe que vayamos a casa y me hagas el amor como tú sólo sabes hacerlo- me mordí mi labio inferior y pude ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, provocando que sus ojos parecieran del negro más oscuro y azabache, comprobando en el estado que estaba.

Sonreí.

-Supongo que no- me sonrió sexymente y se levantó muy rápido, no sin antes de besar mi vientre y cogerme en brazos.

-Oh, vamos, Edward- le rogué cuando comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor- Te harás daño, no es como si pesara lo mismo de antes…- rodé de nuevo los ojos.

-Hieres a mi ego- dijo con voz aparentemente derrotada.

-No dudo de tu fuerza, cariño, pero sí de que te vas a cansar antes de que lleguemos a la cama- sonreí como una niña pequeña y sonreí aún más cuando conseguí lo que estaba buscando. Que me besara como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este mismo instante…

Escuchamos el sonido que nos indicaba que estábamos en nuestra planta y sentí cómo Edward rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y abría la puerta de casa sin ningún problema.

-Eres mala- me susurró antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie y besarme candentemente.

Ni qué decir que hicimos el amor tres veces… por supuesto que nunca dudaría ni de su fuerza ni de su resistencia…

-Te amo- me susurró en el oído mientras me enjabonaba suavemente en los pechos.

Después de nuestra sesión de sexo, decidimos darnos una ducha y ahora me encontraba recostada en su pecho, escuchando el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón en mi espalda mientras me susurraba lo mucho que me amaba…

¿Se podía ser más perfecto?

Absolutamente, no.

-Y yo a ti, guapo- le sonreí y le besé justo en su dedo anular, donde descansaba el anillo que nos había unido para siempre.

Me recosté aún más en pecho y puse mi cabeza en un lado de su cuello para no incomodarlo. Cerré los ojos y casi me estaba quedando dormida con el agua caliente y los suaves masajes de Edward en mi vientre, cuando me llamó.

-Mi amor- su voz era la de un ángel.

-Dime, mi vida- siguió con sus manos en mi vientre y sentimos una patada- Le gusta que hagas eso- le dije con una emoción increíble en mi voz.

-Pues tendré que hacerlo más a menudo- me besó en el lóbulo de la oreja y sonreí ampliamente, tanto que me estaba preocupando severamente por quedarme sin mandíbula. Sonreí por mi ocurrencia.

Definitivamente no podía ser más perfecto.

-Estaba pensando en ir a casa de Alice mañana, tengo ganas de verla- sonreí más, como si eso fuera posible.

-Yo también, la pequeña tiene que estar histérica…- sentí la carcajada de Edward y en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea…- Se me ha ocurrido algo- giré un poco mi cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dime- me besó en la punta de la nariz.

-He pensado que podemos avisar a Rose y a Emmett para que vayamos a comer a algún lado, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece una idea estupenda- me sonrió y me besó dulcemente en los labios, como si temiera romperme o algo por el estilo- Podemos ir al nuevo restaurante que han abierto en Central Park- sugirió y yo le sonreí.

-Me parece estupendo- me sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros labios en una suave caricia.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, disfrutando del calor del otro y uniendo nuestros labios por largos periodos de tiempo.

-Vamos, preciosa, el agua se enfría- susurró muy cerca del oído y me ayudó a levantarme.

Salimos de la bañera y ahora sí noté el frío que hacía. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y Edward cogió una esponjosa toalla canela y la envolvió por todo mi cuerpo.

-Estás helada- murmuró antes de coger una toalla y envolverla en su cintura, haciendo que se pareciera a un puto adonis…

Debería ser ilegal que fuese tan guapo, con tan buen cuerpo…

Sonreí.

-¿De qué te ríes?- susurró, de nuevo, en mi oído y sentí otro escalofrío, pero esta vez no era por el frío… más bien por el placer que me daba su cálido aliento en la sensible piel de mi oído…

-Que eres un puto adonis te pongas lo que te pongas- soltó una carcajada mientras frotaba mi espalda contra la toalla con suavidad.

-Hombre… ya pensaba que las hormonas del embarazo te estaban haciendo inmunes a mi belleza…- dijo con la voz más arrogante y tierna que había escuchado jamás…

-Arrogante.

-Pervertida- su voz estaba alcanzando serios límites de ronquez…

-Idiota- le contesté sin ocultar mi sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa.

-Pero aun así me quieres- me abrazó desde atrás y en ese momento sentí todo el calor de su cuerpo.

-No, no te quiero- se tensó a mi alrededor y tuve que soltar una pequeña carcajada- Te amo más que a mi vida- me giré para poder mirarle a la cara y la suya no tenía precio…

-Eres perfecta- bajó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y se acercó sólo para sentir ese cálido y adictivo aliento en mi boca- Te amo- susurró antes de darme un beso de película… de esos que hacen que tu corazón vaya a 1.000 por hora y que tu corriente sanguínea se dispare a todos los lados de tu cuerpo en un nanosegundo…

-Hazme el amor- le imploré con todas las hormonas disparadas.

-Bella…- gimió en mi boca y tuve que sonreír al saber lo que le provocaban mis palabras.

No hizo falta mucho más para que me cogiese en brazos y me llevase a la cama como una pieza de cristal que se podía romper con sólo mirarla…

Me dejó suavemente en la cama recostada, sintiendo la cómoda almohada en mi cabeza, lo cual agradecí, pero cuando sentí el ruido de la toalla de Edward caer al suelo, me incorporé rápidamente, apoyándome sobre mis brazos, admirando, otra vez, su perfecto y caliente cuerpo…

Primero le miré a la cara, esos ojos negros como la noche y esa boca entre abierta por la respiración acelerada, iban a ser mi muerte… Bajé mi mirada hasta sus anchos hombros y me relamí los labios al mirar cómo las gotas de agua bajaban por su tersa piel nívea y se perdían por la tira de vello del sur…

JODER.

Estaba en un serio problema de hormonas, sin duda… Acabábamos de hacer el amor hacía tan sólo una hora y ya parecía que no lo hubiera tenido dentro de mi cuerpo en años… Eso y que su cuerpo era un puto pecado.

Seguí bajando mi mirada y me topé con esos abdominales bien trabajados… estaban mejor marcados que una maldita tableta de chocolate…

Volví a relamerme los labios y me mordí el labio inferior cuando mi pervertida mirada bajó hacia la zona sur, dándome cuenta que había acertado de lleno cuando miré todas las gotas de agua enganchadas en esa tira de vello…

Estaba más qué decir que estaba más que preparado para invadir mi cuerpo…

-¿Ha disfrutado ya de su vista, señora Cullen?- su ronca voz me sacó de mi ensoñación y subí mi mirada hasta la suya.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, señor Cullen…- le respondí de la misma forma y ése fue el detonante para que se subiera a la cama y comenzara a besar mis pantorrillas mientras sus manos subían hasta mi tan necesitado centro…

Besó cada centímetro de mi piel con adoración y vehemencia mientras que sus dedos acariciaban mis labios inferiores con suavidad. A cada beso que daba, sus dedos bajaban hasta mi cavidad, lo que hacía que me volviera loca…

-Joder… estás demasiado empapada…- susurró roncamente cuando sus dedos pasaron alrededor de mi centro y extendió todos mis flujos por toda mi extensión, haciendo que sintiera el cálido líquido por toda mi zona sur…

Gemí.

-Edward, por favor….- rogué mientras mis manos se convertían en puños agarrando las suaves sábanas de seda a la vez que me arqueaba.

-¿Qué quieres? Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás- sabía que se estaba conteniendo… y eso era demasiado erótico y tierno a la vez.

-Hazme el amor- susurré con un medio gemido cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en mi cavidad, haciéndome suspirar y gemir su nombre.

-Por supuesto- dijo socarronamente y subí un poco mi mirada para verle quitar mi toalla suavemente y recorrer con su mirada todo mi cuerpo. Con esa mirada que me hacía querer tirarme sobre él y violarlo hasta cansarme…

Su mirada alcanzó la mía y sonrió ampliamente.

-Cada vez estás más hermosa- susurró quitándome de un jalón la toalla y dejándola al lado a la vez que se recostaba suavemente a mi lado. Lo miré con confusión.

-¿Qué haces?- murmuré.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor tú, quiero que tú seas la que marques el ritmo, quiero verte disfrutar y que esos lindos pechos se muevan en mi cara cada vez que me adentre en ti- esa voz y esas palabras fueron lo que faltó para, que con una agilidad increíble para tener el vientre que tenía, me levantara y me sentara a horcajadas encima de él.

-Hoy te estás ganando el premio a hablar sucio- le susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos, provocando una carcajada por su parte.

-Y esto es sólo el principio- me cogió de los brazos e hizo que me acercara a su boca, pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarme, se desvió y alcanzó mi oído como sólo él sabía hacerlo- Cuando ya no tengas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre, verás lo que es hablar sucio- luego me lamió todo el lóbulo de la oreja y rozó su miembro con mi entrada palpitante… provocando un nuevo gemido por mi parte.

-Estás jugando con una mujer llena de hormonas revolucionadas…- murmuré antes de bajar y meterme toda su longitud de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos al unísono por la increíble sensación.

-Joder… recuérdame embarazarte de nuevo…- gimió mirándome con ese verde oscuro que sólo me indicaba una cosa: follarle hasta el cansancio. Y así lo hice.

Seguí subiendo y bajando lentamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de llenarme por completo, bajaba con más rapidez, chocando nuestras pelvis sonora y deliciosamente.

-Oh, Bella…- gimió con voz amortiguada al estar su boca en uno de mis pezones sensibles… poniéndolos duros y erectos.

-Edward…- cerré los ojos y apoyé mis manos en su fuerte pecho, sintiendo su corazón errático.

Seguí con ese ritmo hasta que mi orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearme fuertemente, por lo que aceleré los movimientos, haciendo que su miembro saliera completamente de mi cuerpo para después adentrarlo en mí con fuerza, pero con ternura. Justo como lo quería en este momento.

Sus manos no paraban de acariciar mi cuerpo. Desde mis hombros hasta mis muslos, haciendo que me abriera más para él y poder sentirlo en todo su esplendor.

No nos faltó mucho más para explotar. Yo me tensé a su alrededor y sentí su caliente y delicioso líquido derramarse en mi interior violentamente.

-Dios, Bella…- gimió audiblemente en mi oído justo cuando caí sobre su pecho, agotada y totalmente saciada.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo, hasta que sentí una pequeña patada de mi hijo, lo que hizo que ambos saltásemos sobresaltados.

-Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente meneo por hoy…- dijo Edward separándome un poco de él para poder acariciar mi vientre.

-Sí y tiene hambre, mucha hambre…- Edward soltó una carcajada por mi comentario y negó divertido con la cabeza.

-Pues claro- sonrió más- ¿Qué le apetece a mi hijo?- alcé una ceja por su diversión.

-Nos apetecería una rica dorada con salsa a la pimienta verde, ¿puede ser?- lo reté y él asintió sin ninguna duda.

-Por supuesto, vístete mientras hago la cena- me besó en los labios dulcemente antes de ayudarme a bajar de su cuerpo y colocarme a su lado.

-¿Puedes ser más perfecto?- le cogí la cara con las dos manos y le besé con todo el amor que le tenía.

-Supongo que no- sonrió sobre mis labios y le di un golpe en el brazo.

-Arrogante- le grité tirándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-Auch- se quejó porque le di de lleno y yo me reí de su cara- ¿Te ríes de mí? Estás siendo muy mala, señora Cullen- me advirtió con ese deje erótico que me encantaba.

-Y tú un arrogante- le saqué la lengua como una niña mala y me levanté de la cama para ir hacia la cómoda y sacar mi ropa interior y un camisón ligero.

Abrí el cajón y justo cuando iba a coger un precioso tanga negro de encaje, regalo de Alice por cierto, Edward me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo desnudo.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas arrogante- susurró en mi oído para después apartarme el pelo del cuello y comenzar con un camino de besos suaves, como el toque de un plumero, pero no por eso no me estaba volviendo loca…

-Si sigues así, te juro que no saldrás de esta habitación ni para respirar- sentí su sonrisa contra la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Vale, vale, ya me voy- dijo derrotado antes de darme un beso en la cabeza y salir disparado de la habitación, no sin antes coger un bóxer y ponérselo sensualmente ante mi mirada de reojo.

Tuve que reprimir el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi garganta cuando tu pedazo de miembro erguido se metió de un jalón dentro del bóxer, no queriendo hacerlo…

-Bella, estás teniendo serios problemas de ninfomanía…- me susurré a mí misma mientras me deslizaba el tanga por mis piernas y ponerlo en su sitio.

Me puse el camisón a juego con el tanga, muy sexy y salí descalza hacia la cocina.

Un sexy y caliente Edward estaba de espaldas a mí. Estaba cortando lo que parecían ser patatas y poniéndolas perfectamente en la bandeja del horno. Se agachó para verificar la temperatura el horno y puso dos deliciosas doradas encima de las patatas y las metió en el horno. No sé si no se dio cuenta de mi presencia o simplemente quería provocarme, pero cuando volvió a levantarse, pude notar que sus músculos se tensaban y miraba hacia abajo.

-Eres insaciable…- susurró mirando hacia su zona sur y no pude más que soltar una carcajada.

En ese momento, se giró y sonrió ante la escena que seguro le estaría dando… Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mano y con la otra aguantando mi vientre mientras estaba ligeramente inclinada por las fuertes carcajadas…

-¿Otra vez riéndote de tu pobre marido?- reí aún más al escuchar su voz divertida.

-Es que… es que eres muy gracio… so- dije entre risas mirando cómo se acercaba a mí.

-Me alegro que te haga reír tanto- desde mi posición podía ver perfectamente su miembro en todo su estado de excitación, lo que provocó que dejara de reír…- ¿Ahora no te ríes tanto?- dijo burlón y yo subí mi mirada mientras me erguía y le miraba a los ojos.

-La verdad es que sí- y comencé con otra ronda de risas, ignorando por completo su estado…

Era eso o tener otra ronda de sexo y no poder ni meterme el tenedor en la boca. Estaba realmente cansada…

Cuando dejé de reírme y ver su cara abatida, me acerqué a él y le abracé. Una muy mala acción por mi parte ya que sentí su miembro duro en mi cadera…

-Da gracias porque estoy tan cansada que no sé si podré esperar a la cena, porque si no fuese así, ahora mismo estaría encima de ti cabalgándote- le guiñé un ojo y me separé lo justo de él para notar su respiración acelerada en mi mejilla. Sonreí y le besé en los labios lentamente.

Estuvimos no sé cuánto tiempo así, de repente se me había quitado todo el cansancio que tenía y sólo quería seguir bebiendo del néctar de su cuerpo, cuando el sonido del horno nos interrumpió, anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista.

-Da gracias porque la cena está lista, nena- dijo lo mismo que yo hacía unos minutos y me guiñó con la misma arrogancia que yo hace tan sólo un momento.

-Porque… ¿sí no, qué?- le reté.

-Porque mañana no podrías ni salir de la cama con el dolor entre tus piernas- gemí ante sus palabras, lo que provocó una sonrisa torcida por su parte.

Se giró y sacó la cena del horno.

Cenamos entre risas y viendo la televisión, saliendo, por desgracia, el caso "Tanya Denali"…

Joder…ya me estaba olvidando de esa maldita mujer.

-Tranquila, la cogerán- murmuró Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos y cogiéndome la mano con dulzura.

-Lo sé, pero eso no impide que sienta una rabia enorme por esa mujer.

-Lo sé, mi vida, créeme que lo sé, pero no te tiene que afectar, te juro que no te pasará nada más- se levantó y me abrazó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este mismo instante.

Nos fundimos en ese tierno abrazo y bostecé de manera más que audible.

-Vamos, estás agotada- me cogió como si pesara dos kilos y me llevó a la habitación.

-¿No vas a venir conmigo?- le dije mirándole a los ojos cuando me dejó en la cama.

-Sí, voy a recoger la cocina y ahora vuelvo- me sonrió y me besó en la frente antes de irse de la habitación.

No sé cuándo volvió porque justo cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward pov.**

Recogí la cocina mientras escuchaba las noticias de fondo y de nuevo, el caso de Tanya salió a flote.

-"Todavía no se sabe nada del paradero de Tanya Denali, pero lo más seguro es que siga en la ciudad…"- salté de golpe al escuchar esas palabras y le di un poco más de volumen- "Su marido, el señor James Denali no ha confesado nada más, ni siquiera dónde está su mujer y eso es algo que le preocupa a la policía porque han catalogado a Tanya Denali como una persona que ha perdido la razón por completo"- abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar eso y apagué la tele casi con violencia…

Joder… ya sabía yo que era una puta psicópata…

Que hija de puta.

Pensando en los trágicos días en los que estuve con ella y en todos los acontecimientos para el juicio, apagué la luz de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Bella estaba acurrucada con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre. Tenía el pelo esparcido por la almohada y sus labios rojos e hinchados, por los besos tan candentes de hacía unos momentos, entreabiertos.

Sonreí ante la imagen tan preciosa y dulce.

Me acerqué a ella y le aparté algunos mechones que tenía en la cara. Le besé en los labios, haciendo que se removiera un poco y puse mis dos manos en su vientre.

-Que descanses, bebé, te amo- besé su pequeño ombligo y le puse mejor la sábana para que la tapara por completo.

Rodeé la cama y me acosté a su lado, atrayéndola a mi pecho y sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía.

Me quedé dormido en segundos…

Noté unos besos suaves y húmedos por mi pecho desnudo. No sabía exactamente si estaba despierto o por el contrario, lo estaba soñando…

Abrí un ojo para cerciorarme qué de las cosas eran y tuve que sonreír porque era la primera… Bella estaba apoyada en mi pecho, dándome besos, con su larga melena haciendo de pantalla entre mi piel y su cara.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara y subió su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y gateó hasta mis labios para atacarlos sin ninguna piedad. No forcejeé en absoluto, estaba más que encantado.

-Buenos días, guapo- susurró sobre mis labios cuando tuvimos que separanos para poder respirar.

-Buenos días, hermosa- me sonrió más ampliamente- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Genial… caí muerta anoche, estaba realmente cansada…- murmuró acariciando mi mejilla derecha.

-Sí- le besé en la punta de la nariz- Te ves adorable mientras duermes- ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Sólo cuándo duermo?- reí ante su tonta pregunta.

-No, cuando estás despierta también, pero con un matiz de perversión- ahora fue su turno de reír y yo no podía amanecer mejor en mi vida…- ¿Cómo has dormido, pequeñín?- le susurré a mi hijo mientras posaba mis dos manos en el vientre de Bella.

-Perfectamente bien, por supuesto gracias a ti y a tus cuidados- me sonrió tiernamente y la abracé con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre y le acaricié el pelo.

-Te amo como no imaginas, mi amor, sin ti mi vida no tendría ningún sentido.

-Yo siempre supe que tú estabas hecho para mí, lo supe cuando te vi con apenas siete años…- sonreí al recordar cuando nos conocimos.

**Flash Back.**

Mi hermana Alice estaba eufórica porque hoy nos visitaría un amigo de nuestros papás y claro, no por los adultos, si no, porque tenía una hija con un poco de menos edad que nosotros…

-Edward, Edward- me llamó mi hermana mientras llevaba en sus manos una caja más grande que ella envuelta con papel de regalo de princesas.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, Al?- suspiró cansinamente.

-¿Dónde crees que habrá que ponerlo?- señaló con su pequeña barbilla el enorme paquete.

-Pues… ¿en sus manos?- dije como si fuera obvio.

-No seas bobo, Edward Cullen- dejó el regalo encima de la mesa de la entrada y se acercó a mí con las manos en jarras- Se supone que antes habrá que conocerla y después se lo daremos- aclaró.

-¿Ya estás enfadando a Ali, Eddie?- Emmett revolvió mi indomable cabello y lo despeinó aún más de lo que estaba.

-No me llames así- le dije mirándolo con odio.

-Está bien- intervino Alice- Ya está bien de pelear, ahora tenemos que averiguar dónde lo pondremos…- se supo una mano en la barbilla y se fue girando poco a poco mientras miraba a todo el enorme salón- ¡YA LO TENGO!- gritó y miramos en su dirección.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Emmett sin saber a dónde miraba, pero yo sí que lo sabía.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea dejarlo en la silla donde se supone que se sentará?- murmuré.

-¡CLARO!

-Vosotros dos tenéis un sexto sentido o algo así que jamás comprenderé- hizo una pausa mientras se giraba y nos daba la espalda- No sé si es telepatía o no, pero es imposible que siempre estéis pensando en las mismas cosas…- bufó hastiado siempre de lo mismo y mi hermana y yo nos miramos a la vez y soltamos una carcajada.

-¡Emmie!- llamó Alice y lo abrazó desde atrás, no pudiendo cerrar sus brazos por su ancho cuerpo- Tú serás el que lo ponga en la silla, ¿vale?

Emmett pareció pensárselo y giró hacia Alice, cogiéndola y alzándola por los aires.

-¡Bien!

-Niños, ¿qué hacéis?- intervino mamá mirándonos a los tres- Emmett, cariño, baja a tu hermana, no queremos que se caiga, ¿verdad?- mamá nos sonrió y en ese momento llegó papá y la abrazó desde atrás.

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?- papá besó a mamá en la mejilla y ésta se ruborizó un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, ya tendrían que estar aquí…- y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo abro!- chilló Alice y corrió hacia la puerta principal mientras todos nosotros íbamos detrás de ella.

-Buenas noches, tú debes de ser Alice, ¿verdad?- dijo un hombre alto con un bigote muy grande y negro.

-Sí, señor- mi hermana se alzó un poco y el hombre se agachó para darle un beso en ambas mejillas- ¿Dónde está Bella?- miró a su alrededor y el hombre de hizo a un lado.

-Aquí- se hizo a un lado y la niña más hermosa que había visto jamás se presentó delante de mí.

Su pelo le caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros, recogido con una sencilla flor a un lado, haciendo juego con su vestido rosa. Su cara en forma de corazón era preciosa y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve.

-¡BELLA!- gritó mi hermana y la abrazó sin que Bella pudiera hacer nada.

La pobre chica abrió mucho los ojos por la efusividad de mi hermana y en ese momento, nuestras miradas se conectaron y ahí supe que nunca querría dejar de mirarla…

**Final Flash Back.**

-Te veías realmente hermosa con ese vestido rosa- Bella se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y yo la miré alarmado.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de ese vestido?- gritó y yo asentí sonriente.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Eres increíble- me abrazó y me besó en el cuello.

Estuvimos unos minutos más en la cama mientras nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos…


	39. Capítulo 39: Hormonas

_**Capítulo 39: Hormonas…**_

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté con un precioso sueño.

Mi hijo ya había nacido y era igualito a Edward… igual de hermoso.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras que bajaba mi mano libre, ya que la otra la tenía posada en el pecho de Edward, hacia mi vientre y lo acariciaba.

-Pequeñín, ¿qué tal has dormido?- susurré muy bajito para no despertar a Edward y sentí una pequeña patada en respuesta.

Sonreí de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos de una vez y me encontré con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío. Respirando pausadamente mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Simplemente, hermoso.

Sonreí una vez más y me acerqué lo justo para acariciar sus labios con los míos. Se removió un poco y su agarre se afianzó aun más en mi cintura, dejándome encarcelada en sus brazos.

Subí mi mano hacia su cara y toqué sus perfectas mejillas calientes. Se removió de nuevo e hizo una mueca muy graciosa de fastidio.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y decidí dejarle dormir. Me daba mucha pena tener que despertarle cuando verdaderamente no tenía que hacer nada que no pudiera hacer yo.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, quité sus brazos de mi cuerpo, con gran dificultad, y los dejé caer con cuidado.

-Descansa, mi vida- susurré antes de besarle en la frente mientras le tapaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí directamente hacia la ducha. Me desnudé lentamente mientras acariciaba mi vientre, provocando otra patada por parte de mi hijo.

Sonreí de nuevo y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

La verdad era que no había engordado exageradamente, claro que sólo estaba de tres meses y medio… pero no por eso no se notaban los cambios en mi cuerpo…

Mis pechos estaban más grandes, eso sí que era evidente. Habría aumentado al menos dos tallas y eso era realmente alarmante, ya que tenía que comprarme ropa nueva cuanto antes… la verdad que eso no me disgustaba demasiado si era en compañía de Edward. Bajé mi mirada y me fijé detenidamente en mi vientre. Parecía estar ligeramente más abultado, más picudo en realidad.

Me puse de perfil y seguí mirándolo.

Sí, definitivamente estaba más picudo.

Giré para ponerme en la posición anterior y seguí bajando mi mirada, topándome con mis caderas. Tenía que decir que estaban más anchas, no exageradamente, pero sí se notaba que estaba un poco más ancha. De momento, nada preocupante.

Sonreí por mis pensamientos.

Por último, me fijé en mis muslos. Éstos estaban definitivamente más anchos también, al igual que todo mi cuerpo en general.

¿Cuántas tallas habría ganado?

La verdad era que no había lo sabía, ya que no me había comprado ropa en estos últimos cuatro meses…

Menos mal que Alice estaba ocupada con su embarazo y el trabajo, porque si no, dudaría mucho que no hubiera pisado un centro comercial en tanto tiempo…

Definitivamente tenía que comprarme ropa.

En ese momento, me acordé el por qué no sabía las tallas que había aumentado… Sólo me había puesto vestidos en este último mes y medio, y algún vaquero ocasional que normalmente me quedaba un poco ancho.

Claro… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Joder… tenía que comprar ropa y era urgente… o mejor dicho, probarme toda la ropa que tenía en el armario y averiguar si mi antigua figura se había ido al garete…

Entré a la ducha con esos pensamientos y me enjaboné rápidamente el cuerpo y me lo enjuagué de la misma forma. Me envolví en un albornoz, me cogí un moño informal y salí hacia la habitación, encontrándome con un Edward dormido aún.

Sonreí por su postura.

Estaba dormido en mi lado, agarrando la almohada con los dos brazos y aspirando de manera exagerada mientras estaba boca abajo, dejándome ver su ancha y fuerte espalda.

En ese momento, escuché algo romperse contra el suelo y segundos más tarde, sentí los pasos apresurados de Yuna y entró en la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

Una trastada de las suyas, seguro…

-Ey cariño, ¿qué haces?- Yuna me vio y retrocedió los pasos que había dado hacia la cama y vino hasta mí con su rabito moviéndose rápidamente- ¿Cómo has amanecido, mi amor?- me lamió toda la mejilla y sólo pude sonreír.

Me puse mis zapatillas y salí con Yuna en brazos de la habitación.

-Tendrás hambre por supuesto, pero antes veremos qué travesura has hecho- no dejó de lamerme en ningún momento.

Entré en el salón y me encontré el mayor desastre hecho historia…

Los sofás estaban hechos una verdadera mierda…

Toda la tela estaba roída y rota, dejando ver plumas y trozos de tela por todos lados. La mesita de café no había corrido mejor suerte y mi Iphone estaba tirado en el suelo, con la pantalla de cristal hecha añicos…

Eso había sido el puto ruido de antes…

-Yuna…- murmuré verdaderamente enfadada.

Joder… jamás se había comportado de esa forma y había que pararle los pies.

La miré con cara de total enfado y ella bajó su cabecita y me lamió la mano.

-¿Por qué coño has hecho esto?- mi voz era normal de momento, pero dudaba mucho que no me pusiera a gritar como una loca.

Me volvió a lamer la mano, pero esta vez la dejé en el suelo.

-¡A TU CAMA, YA!- le grité por primera vez y ella escondió su rabito entre las piernas y se metió debajo de su manta en su cama- Joder…- murmuré y cerré los ojos mientras masajeaba mi frente con la mano.

Decidí no lamentarme más… a última hora eran cosas materiales, pero tenía que tener un tope, porque si no, sería un desastre.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y decidí llamar a Alice para avisarle de que comeríamos todos juntos, pero claro… sería desde el teléfono fijo, ya que mi preciado Iphone se había ido a la mierda…

-¡JODER!- grité cogiendo con fuerza el teléfono y marcando el tan conocido número.

-_¿Bells?_

-Hola, Alice…- susurré con voz cansada, dejándome caer en la silla con pesadez.

-_Vale… no he sido yo la que te he despertado, ¿qué pasa?_- me conocía tan bien…

-Pasa que me he levantado con el mejor humor de la historia, pero se ha ido a la mierda porque una señorita de color canela y con cuatro patas, ha destrozado mi sofá y mi Iphone…

-_Joder… si es que la pobre Yuna necesita gastar sus energías y salir más…_- lo pensé por un momento y supe que tenía razón.

Con todo lo que había pasado, las pequeñas vacaciones con Esme y Carliste y pensar en la fiesta para el nuevo proyecto del señor Andrew, me había olvidado completamente de ella…

-Mierda, Alice… tienes razón- susurré mientras me levantaba e iba hacia la cama de Yuna.

-_Que Jasper le haya dado de comer y la haya sacado en estos días no ha sido suficiente para ella_- hizo una pausa para dejarme pensar.

-Lo sé… y lo peor de todo es que tienes razón, me la debería haber llevado con nosotros a la casa Cullen…- pude ver a Yuna acostada en su cama temblando.

Mierda.

-_Es muy buena, Bella, sabes que es muy obediente, pero sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor y se está dando cuenta que ya no es la princesita de la casa_- asentí aunque no pudiera verme y me agaché para cogerla.

-Ven, cariño- la cogí y ella tembló una vez más mientras se escondía de mí- Ven, mi amor, no te voy a hacer daño- la cogí y al acerqué a mi pecho, escuchando sus lloriqueos.

-_Pobrecita… está soportando tus ataques de ira por las putas hormonas…_- le acaricié la cabecita y ella me lamió la mano- _Créeme cuando te digo que las hormonas son las cabronas más grandes que existen sobre la tierra_- asentí de nuevo y me dirigí de nuevo para la cocina y sentarme en la misma silla que antes.

-Mierda, Alice… me estoy convirtiendo en una insensible- se me escapó una lágrima mientras acariciaba el lomo de Yuna y ésta se quedaba dormida en mis brazos.

-_No, cariño, te estás volviendo más sensible a todo…_ _créeme_.

-Puede ser…- seguí acariciándola y se quedó completamente dormida- Nunca le había gritado así, Al, me deberías haber visto, parecía una loca de atar…- susurré mientras miraba a Yuna con pena.

-_No será el primer ataque de hormonas que te de, cariño, enserio_- no sabía qué decir- _¿Y mi hermano? Porque debería haber sido casi gracioso que te hubiera visto en ese estado…_

-Sí… muy gracioso… me hubiera dejado, Alice…- cerré los ojos y sentí una nueva patada por parte de mi hijo- Y no, no me ha visto. Dudo mucho que se despierte si no lo han hecho mis gritos…

-_Joder… y encima durmiendo el príncipe azul… si es que se han unido todos los factores para que tu faceta de rabia explote_- dijo convincente.

-Alice, no tengo ninguna faceta de rabia…

-_Sí, claro, ya me lo dirás en unos dos meses…_- declaró segura y sólo pude rodar los ojos- _Bien… y a todo esto, ¿para qué me llamabas? ¿Para contarme tu asqueroso mal humor?_- tuve que sonreír ante sus palabras.

Sí, había conseguido su objetivo.

-Pues la verdad es que Edward y yo queríamos invitaros a comer a ti, a Jasper, a Rose y a Emm- sentí su risa- ¿Podréis?

-_¡Por supuesto!- _su hiperactividad me estaba afectando hasta mí_- Ya es hora de ir a comer y de visitar el centro comercial_- por primera vez no tuve miedo de ir de compras con Alice Cullen.

-Sí, Alice, por favor, necesito comprar ropa urgente- imploré de forma muy patética…

_-¿En serio me estás pidiendo ir a comprar ropa?_- dijo incrédula- _Chica, tus hormonas y yo nos llevaremos de puta madre_- solté una carcajada y en ese momento sentí las manos de Edward rodear mi cuerpo y posar la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Buenos días, Terminator- susurró y mi risa se fue a la mierda en un nanosegundo.

-_¿Acaba mi hermano de llamarte Terminator?_- soltó la carcajada de su vida.

-Me alegro que te haga gracia, Alice… ¡PORQUE NO LA TIENE!- grité provocando que Yuna se removiera incómoda en mi regazo.

-_Oh, sí, sí que la tiene_- siguió con su risa…

-Vamos, mi vida, no te enfades, pero es que tus gritos me han despertado y te juro que había parecido que había saltado La Tercera Guerra Mundial…- dijo con voz burlona y yo le golpeé en el brazo.

-Idiota- murmuré mientras escuchaba las risas de los dos mellizos…

Rodé los ojos.

-Me encanta cuando estás enfadada, estás aún más hermosa- susurró en mi oído y mis hormonas enfadadas ya estaban flaqueando…

-_Sí, tontina, iremos a comer, ahora me encargaré de llamar a Rose porque por lo que veo habrá sexo y del duro_- soltó otra carcajada y yo bufé.

-Bien, adiós, Alisantor- ahora fue mi turno de reír al decirle el mote que le decíamos cuando apenas tenía diez años y era imparable…

-_Sí, Terminator, después te llamaré, bueno… al móvil de mi hermano_- soltó y me colgó.

-Será, será…- ya no tenía calificativos para nombrarla, porque aun así de cabrona, la amaba.

-Vamos, mi vida, no te enfades- Edward dio la vuelta y se agachó a mi altura- He visto lo del salón y créeme que te entiendo, pero como ya sabes, son cosas materiales y que suelen pasar…- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sé lo que pasa, ¿piensas que no?- su mirada era divertida- Lo que pasa que me he levantado con un humor fantástico en tus brazos y después he mirado a mi cuerpo y he descubierto que estoy más gorda, Edward, y después Yuna ha hecho todo eso, le he gritado y…- me acalló abruptamente con uno de esos besos que me volvían completamente loca y mi verborrea tendría que esperar para otro momento…

Su lengua pasó por mi labio inferior y me incitó a que abriera mi boca y le dejara adentrarse como yo lo estaba deseando. Mi mano izquierda jugó con los pelos de su nuca y la otra, se posó en su cuello, acariciándolo e incitándolo a que siguiera con esa danza perfecta que tanto me gustaba.

-Bella…- gimió en mi boca y no pude evitar sonreír- No me tientes más, por favor- susurró frente a mis labios mojados por su saliva- Tenemos que vestirnos e ir a por sofás nuevos y a por un Iphone- me recordó y yo asentí mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

-Sí, pero antes tengo que probarme la ropa que tengo en mi armario, seguramente no me valga ningún Versace, ningún Gucci, ningún Dolce & Gabbana…- gemí.

¿Dónde coño se había ido mi autoestima de esta mañana?

Ah, sí, cuando mis hormonas decidieron explotar…

-Bella- me cogió la mano y la puso sobre su miembro, provocando que soltara un gemido- ¿Ves lo que provocas en mí?- su voz era ligeramente ronca- No estás gorda, estás preciosa y esos nuevos pechos, juro que me volverán loco- cerré los ojos por sus palabras y mordí aun más mi labio inferior, tanto que temía que probablemente me lo reventaría.

-Ahora lo veremos…- me levanté y me fui hacia la habitación con Yuna encima, mientras Edward seguía mis pasos.

Dejé a Yuna en la cama y le besé suavemente en su cabeza.

-¿Has descargado toda tu ira sobre ella, no?- dijo burlón y le di una mirada envenenada- Vale, vale- dijo con las manos en alto y tuve que rodar los ojos.

La tapé con una mantita suave que utilizaba cuando veía pelis en los ya, sofás destrozados, y me dirigí hacia mi armario, abriéndolo y sacando todo.

Comencé con probarme los pantalones y tuve que morderme la lengua cuando averigüé que casi todos me estaban bien…

-Te quedan todos mejor que antes- declaró mi hermoso marido con Yuna encima de su regazo.

-No exageres, mis muslos están más anchos y como siga así, mi culo parecerá un puto parachoques- dije medio en broma medio enserio y Edward dejó a Yuna a su lado y se levantó para acerarse a mí.

-No vuelvas a decir más eso, estás preciosa y lo seguirás estando aun así engordes veinte kilos- me cogió de la mano y me llevó al baño.

Me deshizo el nudo de la bata y me dejó completamente desnuda.

-Tu cuerpo es perfecto, mi vida, tienes una piel increíble y tus curvas son tentadoras- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis hombros y fueron bajando por mis brazos mientras miraba todo mi cuerpo- Tus caderas están más anchas, sí, pero no por eso, no me provocan- restregó su miembro en mi trasero y cerré los ojos- Eres preciosa, Bella, mírate- hice lo que me dijo y sus palabras y probarme mis pantalones y que casi todos me estuvieran bien, fue un indicio fuerte para que mi autoestima subiera al menos, cinco puntos.

-Gracias, Edward, de verdad, te amo- le sonreí y me giré para besarlo.

-Que estés desnuda y besándome de esa manera, es ilegal, vístete mientras arreglo el desastre del salón- se separó de mí y pude ver el grado de su excitación.

No quise ser más malvada y lo dejé ir.

Sólo pude sonreír al saber lo que le provocaba.

Me puse un pitillo blanco y cuando me iba a poner el sujetador, supe que hoy, sí o sí, tendría que comprarme al menos uno, o dos, o diez… tampoco quería exagerar, porque sabía que seguirían creciendo… Me lo puse como pude, dejando sobresaltar mis pechos y me puse una camisa marinera con rayas blancas y azules con escote de barco, que me estaba ahora ajustada, dejando ver mi pequeño vientre. Menos mal que me la compré holgada… y la combiné con el colgante de la insignia Cullen.

Me puse mejor mi moño informal y me maquillé suavemente. Después me calcé unas bailarinas azules y cogí el bolso a juego. Y antes de salir de la habitación, cogí una chaqueta fina del mismo color y salí al encuentro con el hombre más sexy del mundo, sin camiseta, cogiendo las bolsas de basura llenas con todo lo que quedaba de los sofás…

-Yuna, tendremos que lidiar con las hormonas de mamá por algún tiempo, pero valdrá la pena- la susurró a Yuna mientras dejaba las bolsas al lado de la puerta principal- Aun así es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la amo más que a mi vida, ¿sabes?- una solitaria lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y sonreí tiernamente.

Era el hombre más maravilloso de todos.

-Yo sí que te amo más que a mi vida- giró su cabeza y sonrió torcidamente. Me derretí por completo.

Se acercó a mí y miró mi atuendo y sonrió.

-Eres hermosa- susurró antes de coger mi cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo con suavidad- Preciosa- dijo mientras miraba mis labios y acortaba la distancia para besarlos.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Edward.

-Alice, seguro- murmuré y él sonrió.

Cogió el móvil del mueble que estaba detrás de mí y descolgó sin separarse ni un centímetro de mí.

-Hola, Alice- sonrió como un niño pequeño- Sí, ya está más tranquila, al fin y al cabo creo que sólo necesitará sujetadores nuevos- me ruboricé cuando su mirada se clavó en mis pechos- ¿Estás loca? Los pantalones le están mejor que antes- sonreí al saber su opinión por segunda vez- Sí, lo sé, ir contigo al centro comercial y no comprar ropa es como ir al caribe y no ir a la playa, algo imposible- solté una carcajada- Vale, a las tres en Central Park- hizo una pausa- Sí, dónde siempre- hizo otra pausa- Iremos a ver a mamá para que nos aconseje sobre la decoración- ahora sí que lo miré con lo ojo abiertos por la confusión.

¿Decoración? ¿Qué decoración?

Íbamos a comprar dos sofás, no a decorar una casa…

No…

Miré a Edward y éste me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

Algo no andaba bien aquí…

-Vale, cariño, después nos vemos, te quiero, Al, dale besitos a Megan- y colgó antes de dejar el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Vale… dime qué coño estás tramando- me puse las manos en jarras y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, ¿por qué?- su voz era demasiado inocente y… eso no me gustaba nada.

-Vamos, Edward, te conozco casi mejor que Esme, ¿qué estás tramando?- su cara cambió a una de pillada total.

-Vale, te lo diré, pero que sepas que me has estropeado la sorpresa…- murmuró con voz apenada y me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia el despacho y volvió con una carpeta repleta de hojas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto- señaló la carpeta- Era una sorpresa para dentro de dos meses, pero ya que eres muy lista, tendré que decírtelo- sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto- murmuré con otra sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- asentí y me cogió la mano y nos dirigimos hacia las sillas del comedor- He comprado una casa- soltó sin más y abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Que he comprado una casa- aclaró pausadamente y abrí aun más los ojos, como si eso fuera posible.

-¿Cómo?- volví a preguntar y Edward se dedicó a sacar las fotos de la casa, bueno… de la construcción de ella.

-He comprado una casa con un inmenso jardín, piscina y sólo tiene una planta- recordó mi odio a las escaleras.

-Pero…- no sabía que decir…

Seguí mirando las fotos y me maravillé con la edificación…

Era perfecta. Tal y como la que había diseñado yo cuando soñaba con tener una casa así, pero me acostumbré a este maravilloso piso y ya me olvidé de ella…

Un momento, ¿cómo sabía que tenía yo un diseño hecho?

-Edward, es mi diseño- me maravillé mirando todas las fotos.

-Lo es- asintió mientras sonreía.

-¿Cóm… cómo te enteraste de que tenía un diseño de la casa de mis sueños?- lo miré y pude ver su ilusión en sus ojos.

-Ali… ella fue la que me lo dijo- aclaró.

-Traidora…- sentí su risilla y le pregunté de nuevo… me hubiera gustado estar al pendiente de todo desde el principio y poder avisar a los mejores constructores de toda la ciudad.

-Edward, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?- levanté mi mirada por primera vez desde que me dejó ver las fotos y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos- Podría haber ayudado a contratar a los mejores constructores de la ciudad…

-Porque era una sorpresa, ya te lo dije y sí están contratados los mejores constructores de toda la ciudad.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eleazar- me aclaró y se giró en su silla antes de girar mi silla también. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me sonrió- Siempre quisiste una casa con un jardín enorme y una piscina y ahí lo tienes, quería esperar a los dos meses que quedan para que terminasen de construirla, pero te has adelantado- me sonrió de nuevo y le abracé con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Gracias, mi amor, de verdad, gracias- comencé a llorar como una magdalena y él se separó de mí para limpiar mis lágrimas con los pulgares.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, princesa, eres lo más importante de mi vida y pienso consentirte en todo lo que quiera- sonreí como una tonta y en ese momento, Yuna se subió en mi pierna, dándome a entender que quería ver qué pasaba y por supuesto, que la cogiese.

La cogí y le enseñé las fotos.

-¿Qué te parece éste nuevo jardín?- ella ladró en respuesta, lo que me causó mucha gracia- Oh, sí, allí podrás correr y jugar todo lo que quieras- Edward soltó una carcajada y me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?- me dijo ilusionado y giré mi cabeza para mirarle.

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!- grité sobresaltando a Yuna y la dejé en el suelo antes de subirme al cuerpo de Edward- Te amo- le susurré en el oído mientras lo abrazaba- Gracias por esto y por todo, me haces sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo- lo apreté más contra mi pecho.

-Te lo mereces porque eres la mujer más maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente de todo el mundo- sonreí ante sus palabras y le besé en el cuello.

-¿Cómo querrás decorarla?- le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Eso es elección tuya, mi vida, o más bien, elección de Esme Cullen…- sonreí al saber que me encantaría que me ayudase con la decoración.

Me separé de él y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que querrá ayudarme a decorarla?- su cara fue de ¿eres imbécil?

-Pues claro que querrá ayudarte, eres su predilección- sonreí ante sus palabras- Además ella ya estaba viendo texturas, colores y demás…- abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Ella ya lo sabe?- Edward asintió con mi sonrisa favorita- Entonces… ¿yo he sido la única ingenua de toda la familia, verdad?

-Bueno… digamos que toda la familia ha contribuido para ayudarme en todo lo necesario…- hizo una pausa mientras cogía mis manos- ¿Por qué crees que mamá trabajó un domingo? Eso es impensable… fue a la casa y comenzó a maquinar en su cabecita dónde iría cada cosa- no pude evitar sonreír, pero se esfumó en un segundo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos con la habitación del bebé? Ya está todo equipado y ordenado…

-No te preocupes- me sonrió y sus manos cogieron las mías y las posó en mi vientre con las suyas encima- La habitación del bebé mide lo mismo que ésta para que todo estuviera exactamente igual que como está aquí- asentí.

-Entonces… ¿será exactamente como la que yo diseñé?- mi voz era aguda por la emoción.

-Sí, a excepción de la habitación del bebé que será más grande- asentí y lo abracé de nuevo con todo el amor que pude reunir.

-No sabes la ilusión y la emoción que tengo en estos momentos- le mordí sensualmente en el cuello y de su boca salió un gemido audible- Podríamos declinar la oferta de salir de casa por hoy… ¿no te parece?- solté el suave mordisco de su cuello y mi mano bajó hacia su miembro- Se me ocurren millones de formas de hacerte sudar aun más…- susurré con voz ronca mientras mi otra mano recorría su pecho desnudo con una ligera capa de sudor.

Uhmmm… completamente irresistible.

-Joder…- susurró y cogió mi nuca y acercó sus labios a los míos, justo quedaban dos escasos centímetros para que mi boca degustara la suya- No puedes jugar conmigo de esta manera, me excitas y me enloqueces como no te imaginas, soy una puta marioneta en tus manos…- sonreí aun más al escuchar esas palabras y acaricié con más ímpetu su miembro- Mierda- gimió antes de adentrar su lengua en mi boca sin previo aviso.

Esa rudeza y pasión me volvió completamente loca.

Lo empujé contra la silla y me senté a horcajadas encima de él, sin ninguna delicadeza por mi parte. Sólo quería sentirlo de todas las formas posibles…

-Vamos a la cama…- sugirió sobre mis labios y yo sonreí contra ellos, completamente excitada y loca por su boca, voz, cuerpo y palabras…

Me cogió sin previo aviso y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, provocando que su miembro erguido, totalmente preparado para mí, diera en mi centro de lleno.

-Mierda…- gemí cerrando los ojos y atacando su suave y varonil cuello.

-Bella…- gimió en mi oído cuando le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y sonreí por ser la causante de su excitación.

Llegamos a la habitación y me dejó en la cama con suavidad.

Justo cuando iba a quitarme los pantalones, sonó el maldito teléfono.

Maldije entre dientes.

-Oh, venga, no me jodas…- susurró Edward con voz demasiado caliente.

-No lo cojas, por favor, te necesito dentro de mí ya- su mirada se oscureció y cuando iba incorporarse para coger el móvil de su bolsillo, me levanté y lo cogí por el cuello con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que cayera encima de mí, pero sin aplastarme.

-Puede ser importante…- susurró apartándose un poco de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme y se quedó mirando mi pantalón desabrochado y parte del encaje de mi ropa interior.

-¿Más importante que esto?- me quité la camisa como pude y dejé que viera mis pechos salientes sobre mi sujetador…

La mirada y la mordida de labio inferior que se dio mientras admiraba mi cuerpo fue tal, que dejó que el móvil sonara y atacara mis labios como si se fuese a acabar el mundo en este instante.

Sonreí como la consentida que era…

Sus labios estaban en todas partes, al igual que sus manos.

Gemí cuando sus dedos bajaron lo justo de mi sujetador y tocaron mis pezones ya excitados.

-Ese sujetador ha terminado de matar mi autocontrol…- susurró en mi oído y después me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que gimiera alto, muy alto.

La sensibilidad era lo que estaba amando del embarazo.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia la cinturilla de su pantalón y los bajó, junto con el bóxer, de un solo jalón… fuerte, rudo y sin pudor.

-Veo que estás ansiosa, princesa- me mataba cuando me llamaba así…

Lo cogí de la cara, haciendo que no lamiera uno de mis pezones y miré ese par de ojos oscuros de pura excitación.

-Quiero que te entierres en mí de una puta vez, ahora mismo mi paciencia no es mi gran virtud…- mis palabras lo excitaron más de lo que estaba y quitó mis pantalones y mi tanga de un fuerte jalón, tanto que sentí el rasgón de alguna tela… pero me importaba un carajo ahora mismo.

Sólo quería que se enterrase en mí como un puto animal…

Dios… estaba cachonda y mucho.

-Eso es…- susurré cuando entró en mí lentamente- Más fuerte- pedí agarrando los pelos de su nuca.

Me hizo caso y entró en mí de una estocada, precisa y fuerte, como yo necesitaba en este momento.

Enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y él levantó mis piernas con cuidado, quedando casi en sus pechos. Suerte que era totalmente flexible y que no tenía panza que pudiera impedirme nada…

Lo sentí aun más cuando se enterró en mi cuerpo en esa postura y mis manos bajaron a su espalda, provocando que mis uñas se clavaran en sus omoplatos como una demente…

-¡EDWARD!- grité fuera de sí.

Ahora mismo estaba rozando su punta con mi punto G y juro que iba a matarme…

-Joder, Bella… eres tan estrecha…- gimió en mi oído y le clavé aun más mis uñas en su suave piel- Sigue arañándome así y te joderé todo el día…- no era una amenaza, era una promesa y joder que sí quería que la cumpliese…

Clavé aun más mis uñas, provocando un gemido gutural por su parte. Sonreí como la zorra que era en la cama y mordí su cuello mientras cerraba mis piernas en torno a él, sintiéndolo aun más, como si eso fuera posible.

-Dios, Edward… me enloqueces… me excitas tanto…- gemí más fuerte y sentí su respiración errática en mi cuello.

-Como sigas hablando así, voy a venirme ya…- mordió mi cuello y metió otra estocada más fuerte que la anterior- Bella…- sus gemidos eran los sonidos más maravillosos de todo el planeta.

No me faltó mucho más para llegar a mi tan ansiado clímax…

-Edward…- susurré entre gemidos cuando todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó y apretó el miembro de Edward como si quisiera ahogarlo.

-Joder… no puedo más…- susurró sobre mi cuello antes de sentir cómo se derramaba en mí con un gemido demasiado erótico.

-Te amo…- susurré cuando se quedó sobre mi pecho con cuidado de no aplastarme, sintiendo su respiración erráticas en mi pecho.

-Yo aun más, más que a todo en esta vida- me besó en el centro de mis pechos y bajó una mano para acariciar mi vientre- Si sigues escuchando todo esto, serás un pervertido de mayor, bebé…- solté una carcajada y él me miró burlón.

En ese momento, sonó el puto móvil de nuevo.

-Cógelo de una vez- le dije divertida y él se levantó un poco para coger sus pantalones que se encontraban a los pies de la cama y descolgó el móvil con la elegancia que le caracterizaba, dejándome ver su perfecta anatomía.

-Edward Cullen- dijo a modo de saludo y cómo me ponía que fuese así de rudo…

Me mordí el labio inferior y me mentalicé en tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón.

-Oh, Señor Steve, me alegro escucharle- saludó amablemente.

Era nuestro abogado…

¿Llamaría para saber el día y la hora del juicio o eran problemas?

Miré a Edward a la cara y parecía tranquilo, incluso aliviado…

¿Qué estaría pasando?


	40. Capítulo 40: Amor puro

_**Capítulo 40: Amor puro.**_

**Bella pov.**

-¿De verdad?- dijo emocionado y lo miré más intensamente- Muy bien, el jueves a las diez y media de la mañana- hizo una pausa- Estupendo. Que tenga un buen día, señor Steve- colgó y me miró con un brillo de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no le veía.

-¿Qué pasa?- me incorporé hasta sentarme en la cama y golpeé a mi lado para que se sentara.

-Han cogido a Tanya- abrí mucho los ojos al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado y me cogía las dos manos.

-¿Qué?- dije incrédula.

-Tanya está en la cárcel- la sonrisa que se instaló en mi cara fue tal que tenía hasta miedo de que me doliera la mandíbula.

-¿¡Es enserio!?- me salió un poco más agudo y alto de lo normal y Edward besó mis manos y me sonrió mientras asentía feliz- ¡Oh, Dios!- salté hacia su cuerpo y lo besé por todas las partes que pude en mi posición.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz- dijo entre risas mientras me abrazaba y me apretaba contra su desnudo y fuerte pecho.

-Dios, Edward… al fin…- susurré con voz amortiguada sobre su hombro.

-Sí, mi vida- me acarició el pelo con suavidad- Ahora sólo queda que el juicio salga a pedir de boca y por la opinión de Steve, va a ser así- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y lo apreté más contra mí.

-¿DE VERDAD?- me separé un poco de él y asintió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Sí, de verdad- me aclaró y lo besé en los labios mientras acariciaba el pelo de su nuca.

-Te amo- le susurré sobre sus labios y sentí su sonrisa en ellos.

-Y yo a ti, hermosa- acarició mi brazo desnudo y después besó mi hombro- Ya no nos preocuparemos más por nada, hermosa- sonreí como una niña pequeña y le besé en la barbilla.

-Sólo espero que haya justicia- susurré sin dejar de sonreír mientras tocaba mi vientre.

-Así será- puso sus manos encima de las mías y miró mi vientre- ¿Has notado cómo ha crecido un poco más?

-Claro que sí… está más respingón en realidad- me miró vacilante y sus ojos brillaron.

-Ya sabes lo que eso significa…- dijo como si nada y solté una risilla.

-Sí, que la enana endemoniada tendrá razón… ¿no?

-Exacto… aunque no tiene por qué en realidad.

-Sí… además sólo falta dos semanas para saber el sexo del bebé- le recordé y él asintió sin una pizca de sorpresa.

-Lo sé, entonces… ¿quieres saberlo?- lo miré más profundamente y le sonreí.

-Te dije que sería a elección tuya, ¿quieres saberlo?- sonrió torcidamente.

-En realidad, no- me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente.

-Bien, pues no lo sabremos hasta dentro de cinco meses y medio- susurré sobre sus labios y él presionó los suyos para darme un beso corto.

-¿Enserio no tienes curiosidad?- dijo incrédulo.

-Claro que tengo curiosidad, estoy deseando poder comprar vestiditos rositas o peleles azules- sonrió tiernamente- Pero en realidad quiero que sea una sorpresa- sonreí y le besé de nuevo.

-Vale, me alegro que pienses lo mismo que yo- me besó de nuevo.

¿Había dicho ya que estaba casada con el mejor hombre del mundo?

Bien… aun así, lo vuelvo a repetir…

Estaba casada con el mejor hombre de todo el mundo.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿vienes?- dijo burlón.

-Si quieres que no salgamos de casa hoy, por mí encantada- murmuré mientras le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja- Pero Alice Cullen me matará si hoy no voy al centro comercial con ella y además… ya me he duchado antes.

-Tienes razón, mejor vístete- me besó en la punta de la nariz y me cogió para ponerme en la cama sentada- Uhmm… me estaba preguntando antes qué se había rasgado…- murmuró cogiendo algo del suelo y enseñándomelo.

Sí… había sido otro tanga que había tenido el mismo final que muchos otros…

-Éste en realidad me gustaba mucho…- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bueno… hoy vamos a un centro comercial, podrás elegir la ropa interior que quieras, mi amor- sonreí como la mujer más buena del mundo y vi cómo su mirada se oscurecía.

-Si me dejas elegirla, no creo que llegues a ponértela…- se acercó a mí y puso su boca muy cerca de mi oído- Ya que sólo seré yo el que esté en tus piernas…- su voz estaba alcanzando niveles de ronquez importantes y justo cuando pensaba que no declinaría mi oferta de no salir de casa y que le diesen a Alice… se separó de mí- Eres una puta tentación para mí…- susurró antes de dejar el tanga encima de la mesita de noche e irse hacia el baño corriendo, dejándome admirar esos músculos contraídos y deliciosos…

-Ayúdame con estas hormonas, madre…- le imploré al cielo y sólo pude sonreír al cabo de unos minutos.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la cómoda para coger un nuevo tanga. Me lo puse y después me vestí con la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Sonreí como una idiota mientras recordaba nuestra posición hacía tan sólo unos minutos…

Me dirigí hacia el baño, ya que había decidido desmaquillarme y maquillarme nuevamente, puesto que mi actual maquillaje era un desastre…

Es lo que tiene hacer el amor con Edward Cullen.

Y ya ni que hablar de mi recién moño informal… más que informal, era un nido de pájaros… Me lo quité y me dejé el pelo suelto para volvérmelo a recoger delante de un espejo.

Abrí la puerta del baño y sonreí de nuevo al contemplar mi hermoso hombre con tan sólo una toalla en sus caderas y mojado por completo…

-¿Yo soy la tentación?- me mordí el labio inferior y me lo comí, literalmente, con la mirada- ¿Te has visto bien? Eres un puto adonis y no me vale que te pasees así con el estado actual de mis hormonas…- sólo obtuve una sonrisa arrogante y sexy.

-Bueno… ¿qué se supone que quieres que haga cuando salga de la ducha?- se acercó a mí y cogió un mechón de mi pelo- ¿Acaso quieres que me duche con ropa?- vale… tuve que cerrar los ojos, respirar relajadamente y no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo y mojado.

-Sólo quiero que te vistas y que no me provoques más- susurré con un gemido ahogado.

-Por supuesto- me besó en el cuello y salió del baño, no sin antes darme una nalgada de las que hacen historia.

-Dios…- susurré para mí y abrí los ojos y me puse delante del espejo.

Me recogí el pelo en el mismo moño informal, al menos intenté que estuviera perfecto y me lavé la cara para maquillarme de nuevo.

Tardé unos cinco minutos y salí hacia la habitación, encontrándome con un Edward totalmente vestido.

Esos vaqueros despintados y esa camisa ajustada a su torso le quedaba demasiado bien…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- bien… me había pillado de lleno comiéndomelo con la mirada, una vez más…

-La verdad… no- su cara cayó en picado. Fuera ego de super adonis perfecto- Nada más lejos de la realidad, cariño- le guiñé de manera muy traviesa y me giré para coger mi labial y ponérmelo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, ya tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Sí, Bella… sigue jugando con su testosterona que no podrás andar en días…

-¿No te gusto?- dijo con voz dolida y tuve que esconder mi sonrisa y contestarle con más desdén.

-No…- seguí mi juego.

-Pues no lo parecía hace tan sólo unos minutos mientras te follaba como yo sólo puedo hacerlo…- bien… golpe bajo.

-Eh…- me giró y en su rostro, tenía la sonrisa más arrogante de todas.

-¿Si?

-Que no me gustas…- su mirada se oscureció- Me encantas- arqueé mi ceja y le besé suavemente en los labios.

-Bien… eso se adapta mejor a tus gemidos de antes- me ruboricé y él me tocó la mejilla izquierda.

-Eres tan adorable…- sonrió antes de besar mis labios dulcemente.

Estuvimos unos minutos así y me separé de él cuando supe que si seguía, el quitaría la ropa y lo encadenaría a la cama para que no pudiese moverse en todo el día.

-Te amo- susurré sonriente.

-Te amo mucho más- me besó en la frente y se separó completamente de mí- Ahora iremos a ver a mi madre, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, por cierto…- me miró a los ojos- ¿Dónde se supone que iremos?

-Ahora iremos a la oficina de mamá y te enseñará los diseños que ella tiene y veréis tu gusto- asentí.

-Vale, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la oficina de Esme.

-Y que lo digas… desde aquella vez que te licenciaste, ¿no?- abrí mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo se supone que tú sabes eso?- sonrió torcidamente.

-Bueno… digamos que Alice me decía todo sobre ti cuando nos llamábamos.

-¿Hasta a las horas que comía?- soltó una carcajada- No te rías, acosador- le golpeé suavemente el brazo y me abrazó.

-No seas tonta, sabes que Alice no me diría eso.

-Hombre… si fuese así, tendría que pedir citar para el doctora Chloe…- soltó una carcajada cuando mencioné a la psicóloga del hospital, compañera de Jazz.

-Oye…- dejó de reír- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que se llama así la psicóloga del hospital?- cerré mi boca y el sonreí de manera inocente.

-Bueno… tenía que informarme del entorno laboral de mi marido buenorro… entiéndeme, hay muchas garras sueltas por allí… además de que Jazz es muy buen amigo y entiende mi preocupación por las roba maridos…- dramaticé y sólo conseguí que me besará con posesión.

-Eres increíble…- susurró sonriente sobre mis labios.

Me cogió la mano y salimos de la habitación, después que cogiera una chaqueta negra.

Me ayudó a ponerme la chaqueta y llegó hasta mi roto Iphone para cogerlo y guardarlo en una bolsa. Lo miré entornando una ceja.

-Tenemos que llevarlo para que se lo queden y lo anulen- me aclaró y yo asentí como si fuera la más tonta del mundo.

-Bien…- me acordé de Yuna- Hay que traer a Yuna aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón, voy a por ella- se dirigió hacia la habitación y sentí cómo se despertaba y saltaba de la cama para venir a mi lado.

-Hola, cariño- la cogí y le besé en la cabecita- ¿Cómo estás?- me lamió la mano y sonreí.

-Suerte que no te ha cogido pavor…- murmuró con diversión y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Idiota- le saqué la lengua y negó divertido- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce en punto, ¿por qué?

-Vamos a sacarla un rato y después iremos al despacho de Esme- asintió y cogió las llaves del Volvo.

-Cariño- lo llamé cuando dejé a Yuna en el suelo para coger el bolso.

-Dime, mi vida- se acercó a mí y me miró, traspasándome con la mirada.

-Quiero conducir- su boca hizo una mueca- Oh, vamos, estoy bien y necesito conducir a mi bebé…- me acerqué más a él y le toqué la cara, una de mis armas de seducción total…- Estaba bien, pero con la noticia de Tanya, estoy aún mejor- su boca se tornó en una sonrisa- Vamos, sólo será conducir, no tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo, mi amor, por favor…- le puse mi cara de ternerito a medio morir y asintió lentamente.

-Está bien…- dijo derrotado- ¿Ves lo que me haces? Me controlas por completo- sonreí triunfal- Eres una mala persona jugando con seducirme- solté una risilla y le besé en los labios.

-Lo sé… pero es que si no, no podría conducir hoy- le sonreí como una niña buena y él rodó los ojos.

-Bien… vamos a sacar a la petarda- sonreí ante su mote para Yuna y le puso la correa antes de salir de casa.

Estuvimos un tiempo paseando a Yuna por el parque, riendo por sus pequeños ladridos a los pájaros y a todo lo que se movía en general. Después, la subimos a casa y Edward cargó con las bolsas de lo que habían quedado de los sofás y las tiró a la basura mientras yo sacaba mi hermoso bebé del garaje.

-¿Te sientes cómoda?- murmuró cuando se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no debería?- lo miré dejando el coche en punto muerto.

Ya extrañaba posar mis pies en esos hermosos pedales y oler la intensa madera y piel del tapizado…

-No sé… tu vientre está muy cerca del volante- inspeccionó.

-Claro… satisfácete en que no podré conducir en unos tres meses con la enorme barriga que tendré…- sonrió de manera perversa.

-Eso me gusta… ya no podrás convencerme para que ceda- negué divertida con la cabeza y reanudé la marcha.

-Vamos a desayunar al Starbucks del centro- asentí y sonreí- ¿No te apetece?- lo miré de soslayo con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque has sonreído y no sé por qué…- dijo confundido.

-Porque es increíble la comunicación telepática que tenemos…- me miró más confundido aún- Iba a ir al Starbucks del centro ahora mismo- solté una risilla- Hace mucho que no me como un enorme trozo de tarta de chocolate acompañado de mi café- suspiré y me lamí los labios pensando en ese placer hecho comida.

-Simplemente… perfecta- susurró antes de acercarse a mí y besarme en la mejilla.

Sonreí y llegué en poco tiempo.

-Veo que los Cullen te han hecho pisar el acelerador más de la cuenta, ¿eh?- murmuró cuando me abrió la puerta del coche y salí de él.

-Eso- señalé el acelerador- Agradéceselo a Alice y a ti mismo, cariño- le guiñé un ojo y le besé en los labios.

-Te amo- me susurró antes de entrar en el establecimiento.

Ni que decir que me puse como una auténtica cerda con mi tarta y mi café… creo que lo saboreé tanto que tenía hasta miedo de que se caducara…

Después, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el trabajo de Esme.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo a "Cullen´s Decoration Inc".

Sí… así se llamaba el imperio de Esme Cullen y sus magníficos diseños.

Aparqué en mi plaza habitual, reservada con mi nombre pintado en el asfalto y dejé que Edward me abriera la puerta como el caballero que era. Me tendió mi bolso y luego pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

-No exageraba cuando recordaba a este imperio…- murmuré mirando las enormes y distinguidas letras, que se encontraban encima del edificio de unos cuarenta pisos.

-La verdad es que es impresionante- miró en la misma dirección que yo- Cuando era un renacuajo, apenas podía saber cómo habían puesto esas enormes letras ahí arriba- solté una carcajada por sus palabras.

Entramos al elegante salón de recepción y una chica muy joven, nos saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días- enseñó una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos- Me llamo Blanca, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días- saludamos ambos.

-¿Podría avisar a Esme Cullen que está aquí su hijo y su nuera?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

-Cla… claro- pobre chica… ése era el problema de esa sonrisa…

Te dejaba sin palabras completamente.

-Ana- llamó a la secretaria principal de Esme. Ésa que había estado trabajando aquí desde que los cimientos del negocio se pusieron en el suelo. Era una mujer increíble- Se encuentran aquí el hijo y la nuera de la señora Cullen.

-¿Es mi Edward?- soltamos una carcajada cuando escuchamos la voz maternal salir por el altavoz.

-Déjeme- cogió Edward el teléfono y sonrió- Buenos días, Ana, sí, soy tu Edward- sonreí y le cogí la mano libre a Edward.

-Oh, mi niño- murmuró la mujer- Subid, por favor, Bella debe estar hermosa…- sonreí ante sus sinceras palabras.

-Por supuesto- le dio al botón de colgar y le tendió el aparato a Blanca- Muchas gracias- le sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia los ascensores.

-Ana jamás cambiará- murmuré yo recordando a la amable mujer.

-Claro que no, es Esme Cullen dos…- solté una carcajada y él me siguió.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y nos montamos en él, pulsando el último piso, por supuesto.

-Yo también hacía mucho que no pisaba este edificio- murmuró mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- inquirí curiosa.

-Pues… unos seis años… antes de irme a estudiar Medicina…- aclaró dejándome completamente anonada recordando su partida…

-Dios… pues sí que hace…- hice una pausa y lo miré directamente a los ojos- Esa partida rompió más de un corazón, Edward Anthony…- le golpeé en el pecho y él soltó una risilla antes de abrazarme.

-Lo sé… por eso estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido- sonreí y el besé en el pecho.

-Te amo- le susurré antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran y una Ana, muy bien conservada para su edad, nos recibiera con una sonrisa espectacular en su rostro.

-¡EDWARD!- chilló la amble mujer y corrió, a pesar de sus altos zapatos, hacia nosotros.

Abrazó a Edward y pude ver las traicioneras lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Te he extrañado tanto, cariño…- sonreí por su ternura y se separó de él, mirándole- Pero si estás más guapo que nunca y eso que era difícil que ocurriera…- solté una risilla ante su comentario y la mujer me miró- Oh, Bella, hija- abrí mis brazos y la hermosa mujer me abrazó con cuidado- Oh, Dios mío… sí que te está sintiendo bien el embarazo- susurró tocando mi vientre, yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Hola, Ana, me alegro mucho de verte- me separé de ella y le besé en ambas mejillas- Pero, mírate tú también, estás espléndida- Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó desde atrás.

-Y yo, hija, y yo, soy tan feliz de veros y ¡JUNTOS!- gritó esto último y sólo pude sonreír como una tonta- Sabía que estabais destinados para estar juntos, amores- Edward me besó en la sien y se separó de mí para cogerme la mano- Hacía tanto tiempo que no os veía… y lamento mucho no haber podido asistir a vuestra boda- negué.

-No te preocupes, Ana, entendemos perfectamente que estuvieses con tu hija y tu nieto, créeme- le dije señalando mi vientre y ella sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que algunas arruguitas se viesen por el contorno de sus ojos.

La pobre Ana no había podido asistir a nuestra boda porque su hija se había puesto de parto el mismo día.

-Sí, hija, era tan hermoso… y lo sigue siendo- aclaró y Edward y yo reímos- Bueno, chicos, no os entretengo más, Esme os está esperando con un millón de papeles encima de su escritorio- nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que pasáramos- Por cierto, muchísimas felicidades, futuros papás- sonreí como si se fuera a acabar el mundo en ese momento y Edward se paró.

-Por favor, pasad primero- siempre su caballerosidad.

Cómo amaba esa educación, caballerosidad de los siglos XV…

-Siempre tan caballeroso, eres un amor- le besó en la mejilla y nos adentramos al tan conocido pasillo para llegar al despacho de Esme- Divertíos- nos sonrió y se sentó en su lugar de trabajo.

Edward llamó a la puerta y se escuchó un "pasad" por el otro lado de la puerta.

Esme estaba sentada en un sillón de piel negro, contrastando a la perfección con los tonos marrones de la madera del escritorio.

Pude darme cuenta de las fotografías que tenía encima de él. Estábamos todos, era de ésta Navidad.

Sólo pude sonreír y sonreí aun más cuando pude ver que justo detrás del sillón de piel, colgado en la pared, nos encontrábamos Edward y yo mientras él me acariciaba el vientre suavemente y los dos mirábamos hacia él…

Era preciosa.

Esa foto nos la habría hecho este fin de semana en la mansión Cullen.

Seguro que le pediría una copia.

Salíamos tan natural…

-Buenos días, mamá- saludó Edward y Esme nos miró y sonrió maternalmente a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a nosotros.

Estaba completamente deslumbrante.

Estaba vestida con un traje de chaqueta canela que realzaba sus, todavía, preciosas curvas y su buen cuerpo. Combinado con una trenza en el pelo y unos tacones muy altos.

Sólo esperaba estar la mitad de bien de lo que estaba mi suegra a esa edad.

Sí, los genes Cullen…

-Buenos días, mis niños- abrazó a Edward y le besó en ambas mejillas y en la frente.

-Veo que nos hiciste una foto este fin de semana, ¿eh?- murmuró Edward mirando la misma foto que yo había admirado segundos antes.

-No pude evitarlo, salís tan hermosos…- sonreí complacida.

-Después, Alice y Emmett me dirán que soy tu ojito derecho.

-Y el izquierdo… es que lo eres- ahora sí solté una carcajada y Esme me miró con felicidad en sus ojos mientras de acercaba a mí.

-Hola, hija- me abrazó suavemente.

-Buenos días, Esme- susurré correspondiéndole el abrazo con cariño- Ese traje te queda ideal, ojalá y yo tenga esa figura a tu edad…- ella soltó una risilla.

-Gracias, cariño, pero tú estás preciosa, siempre lo has sido y ahora aun más, el embarazo te está sintiendo de maravilla- me susurró en el oído.

-Y que lo digas, está perfecta- dijo Edward con una sonrisa ladina y yo le saqué la lengua.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, preciosa?- se separó de mí y me tocó el vientre.

-Perfectamente bien, ¿cómo no hacerlo con Edward, verdad?- soltó una risilla mientras asentía.

-Sí- terminó de reír- Tengo tantas ganas de verle la carita… seguro que será precioso… ¿cuándo sabréis el sexo del bebé?- la miré profundamente a los ojos.

-Mamá- le llamó Edward y ella se giró para mirarlo sin apartar sus manos de mi vientre- Hemos decidido que será una sorpresa- aclaró con una sonrisa y Esme me miró con la misma sonrisa que su hijo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no hay prisas para saberlo y queremos que sea una sorpresa.

-Oh, hija… me recuerdas tanto a mí con tu edad…- me volvió a abrazar y me volvió a susurrar en el oído- Yo también tomé esa decisión cuando me quedé embarazada de Emmett, no quería saberlo hasta que naciera- solté una risilla y me separé de ella para besarle en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que te guste la idea, seguro que Alice nos dirá que estamos locos y que tenemos que saberlo para comprar ropa y más ropa…- rodé los ojos, lo que provocó las carcajadas por parte de madre e hijo.

-Tienes razón, pero seguro que te entenderá- dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

-Sí… ella sólo quiero saber el sexo del bebé para tener a Bella todo el día encerrada en el centro comercial…- susurró Edward y ahora fue mi turno de reír.

-Y que lo digas- lo apoyé.

-Bueno… como ya veo, Edward te ha dicho lo de vuestra casa- me sonrió y yo la seguí.

-Sí, en realidad le he obligado…- dije apenada mientras miraba a mi hombre y éste me sonreía con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Es normal, hija… yo también se lo hubiera sacado- otra ronda de carcajadas.

-Sí… gracias, mamá, por el apoyo…- murmuró de manera sarcástica Edward.

-Es la verdad, hijo- hizo una pausa- Mejor, tomad asiento, está todo en la mesita de café- nos señaló la parte izquierda del enorme despacho y asentimos.

Nos sentamos en un sofá en forma de L, super cómodo, marrón, que igualaba con todos los muebles del despacho y pudimos ver, en la distinguida mesita de café, muchos papeles, fotos y demás…

A nuestra espalda, se encontraba unos enormes ventanales que daban a la ciudad. Y a nuestro lado, una enorme estantería.

Absolutamente precioso.

-Tienes que darme una copia de esa foto, Esme, me ha encantado- Edward puso una mano en mi muslo y lo apretó en señal de asentimiento.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con una sonrisa- De hecho… ya la tengo aquí- se levantó del sofá individual que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros y fue hasta el enorme mueble que había en la otra pared.

Abrió la puerta y sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Pensaba dárosla cuando terminasen la casa nueva, pero no puedo esperar- volvió a acercarse a nosotros y nos la tendió- Espero que os guste el tono del marco que he elegido- dijo más sonriente que antes y Edward me ayudó a abrir el pesado paquete.

Era auténticamente precioso…

El marco era completamente beige con tonos marrones y blancos en los lugares indicados, destacando el color verde del fondo de la foto.

Sí, era cuando estábamos en la piscina y se veía el magnífico jardín de Esme a nuestras espaldas.

-Dios mío, Esme- gemí tapándome la boca mientras Edward lo cogía y lo miraba con una sonrisa hermosa- Es… es precioso- una traicionera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla izquierda y me levanté para abrazar a la que se había convertido en mi madre hacía tanto tiempo- Muchas gracias, Esme, de verdad, gracias- la apreté más contra mi pecho y noté una patada de mi pequeño en mi interior.

-Oh, dios mío…- se separó de mí y puso su otra mano en mi vientre- ¿Eso ha sido… eso ha sido una patada?- dijo maravillada mientras miraba mi vientre y sentí a Edward abrazarnos también.

-Sí- ahora sí que lloré como la sensible que estaba hecha.

-Mamá, gracias, de verdad, es el mejor regalo que nos podrías haber dado- susurró Edward con el corazón atragantado en la garganta y sabía que no le faltaban las ganas para llorar…

-No tienes que dármelas, hijo, lo hago con todo el amor que siento por los dos, mis niños…- nos abrazó a los dos y ahí supe que estaba llorando también por las suaves sacudidas de su cuerpo.

-Gracias, de verdad- susurré con voz ahogada y ahí me di cuenta que también estaba llorando.

-Oh, vamos… no os pongáis así… no estamos en un funeral- la voz de Emmett saltó de repente y los tres nos separamos para mirar hacia aquella voz burlona.

Allí se encontraban absolutamente todos…

Emm, Rose, Al y Jazz.

-¡CHICOS!- grité corriendo hacia ellos y los cuatro, con sus respectivas sonrisas, me abrazaron.

-Buenas- murmuró Edward detrás de mí y también de unió al enorme abrazo.

-Mis seis niños… bueno… nueve- susurró Esme, todavía, con voz amortiguada por las lágrimas.

-Hola, Bells- murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos de niño pequeño.

-Hola, grandullón- sonrió aun más por mi mote.

-¡BELLS!- gritaron al unísono Al y Rose.

-¡Chicas!- las abracé a las dos y las besé a ambas en las mejillas- Oh, por Dios… Megan crece super rápido- le toqué el vientre con una mano y con la otra, el vientre de Rose- Y tú también tienes más tripita- sonrieron a la vez y las seguí.

-Sí… la siento más revoltosa que nunca, Bells, creo que serás imparable…

-Como tú- murmuró Jazz mirándome y lo abracé con una sonrisa, dejando, momentáneamente, los vientres de las chicas- Estás muy hermosa, Bells, es normal que tengas a mi cuñadito embobado…- dijo separándose de mí y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza señalando detrás de mí.

Me giré y pude ver que mi hombre, mi adonis personal, me miraba con los ojos cristalinos, más llenos de amor y ternura que en toda mi vida.

-Te amo- le susurré con una sonrisa.

-Para siempre- dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba suavemente en los labios.

Estaba más que encantada con mi hombre…


	41. Capítulo 41: Juicio

_**Capítulo 41: Juicio.**_

**Bella pov.**

La comida en familia fue espectacular, incluso se habían unido Esme y Carliste después de saber nuestro plan.

Ni que decir que estuvimos hasta que anocheció de tiendas y comprando de todo en particular.

Alice me eligió el vestido para el próximo evento del jueves y la verdad tenía que decir que era precioso y de mi marca favorita, Versace…

Era rojo pasión con unas finas tiras de diamantitos muy pequeñitos y discretos. Muy fino y de tela vaporosa.

Con un escote elegante, pero sexy. Y mi espalda totalmente descubierta, como ya se estaban haciendo mis favoritos…

Y por supuesto, no iban a faltar mis taconazos negros de salón. Era liso, con la suela roja y absolutamente, precioso, elegante, perfecto…

La cara de Edward fue un poema cuando me vio vestida así y subida en ellos… jurándome que esta noche sería digna de recordar…

Bien… ya sudaba de anticipación por la noche del jueves, dónde me lo pondría por unas horas…

Y tuve que soltar una fuerte carcajada cuando me probé, uno a uno, los sujetadores que la enana me pasaba sin parar…

Edward se había quedado conmigo en el espacioso probador y al quinto, tuvo que salir porque decía que no podría aguantar sus impulsos de hacerme el amor delante de todos…

Tengo que decir que me mojé por completo por su comportamiento.

Nos despedimos de todos con cariñosos abrazos y besos y nos encaminamos hacia la que sería nuestra antigua casa en dos meses…

No podía estar más feliz, la verdad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó Edward cuando arrancó el Audi, ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de conducir.

-Cansada, pero inmensamente feliz, cariño- me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla con suavidad, notando su incipiente barba.

-Me alegro, mi vida, y lo seremos aun más el jueves al medio día- me recordó y yo asentí.

-¿Crees que saldrá todo bien?- pregunté pensando en el juicio.

-Saldrá todo a pedir de boca, ya lo verás, hermosa- me sonrió torcidamente y le devolví la sonrisa inmensamente feliz.

-Además… no espero para verte otra vez con ese vestido… gracias, Al- susurró esto último para él mismo.

-Me encanta que me digas esas cosas, guapo- le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí seductoramente.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo y me cogió en brazos como si pesase dos kilos y nos encaminamos hacia los ascensores.

Cuando entramos, vimos a Yuna completamente dormida y sonreí al verla así de indefensa.

-Hay que bajarla- le recordé a Edward cuando me dejó en una silla sentada.

-Lo sé, yo lo haré, tú desvístete y ponte el pijama- me besó brevemente en los labios y se giró para coger la correa de Yuna.

-¿Ponerme el pijama? ¿No quería hacer el amor conmigo?

-Por supuesto, por eso mismo- le miré confundida- Me encanta quitarte el pijama y hacerte esperar- me sonrió seductoramente y sabía que me hubiera desmayado si no hubiera estado sentada.

Era increíble lo que sus palabras me hacían, sin tocarme si quiera.

Cogió a Yuna con suavidad y la despertó, ésta cuando vio la correa en sus manos, se puso como loca y vino hacia mí, me lamió el pie y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Edward negaba divertido.

-Mujeres…- susurró mientras enganchaba la correa a su collar y abría la puerta- Te amo, mi vida- me sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás suya.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación con una sonrisa e hice lo que me dijo.

Lo esperé acostada en la cama y comencé a tocar mi vientre con una delicadeza extrema.

-Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos, cariño…- le susurré y obtuve una pequeñísima patada por su parte.

Sonreí.

En ese momento, llegó Edward y me miró con una sonrisa pintada en su esculpido rostro.

-Te amo mucho, hermosa- me dijo antes de acercarse a mí y hacer maravillas con su lengua y sus manos.

Está de más decir que hicimos dos veces el amor… nunca me cansaría de él.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, llegó el día del juicio, con llamadas de todos a todas horas y demás…

Yo, por mi parte, estaba tranquila, Edward lo había hecho posible y hoy me podría comer el mundo sin siquiera proponérmelo.

Acordamos con toda la familia que ellos estarían allí antes que nosotros, ya que Edward no quería que pisara esa sala más de la cuenta y nos encaminamos hacia el Juzgado Penal.

Edward jamás soltó mi mano y aparcó el Volvo con la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta, ya me estaba acostumbrando al caballero que era y no podía estar más que encantada.

Anduvimos hasta dentro y cogimos el ascensor para llegar a la planta cinco. Recorrimos las diferentes puertas y entramos en la última, encontrándonos en la sala y nos sentamos en la misma mesa dónde se encontraban el señor Steve y Eleazar.

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- nos saludó el señor Steve.

-Buenos días, señor Steve- saludó Edward con un estrechamiento de manos y me miró a mí.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Cullen?- preguntó amablemente y yo le sonreí.

-Me encuentro muy bien, gracias- esperaron a que me sentara y ellos hicieron lo mismo después.

Miré a todos en particular, encontrándome con Carliste, Carmen, el Doctor Wilson y Ángela en el mismo banquillo del público, justo detrás de nosotros.

Y más atrás, se encontraba toda la familia al completo, lo cual agradecí.

Todos me sonrieron y yo les respondí con una sonrisa débil, la verdad es que tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mandar a ese cabrón a la cárcel, pero mi miedo interno estaba ahí más latente que nunca.

-Tranquila- Edward me cogió la mano que tenía en mi regazo y la besó con ternura- Todo saldrá bien- me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y yo asentí, teniendo unas fuerzas renovadas increíbles…

Ahora sabía que podría con esto y con todo lo que la vida me pusiera por delante. Lo haría por Edward y lo haría por mi pequeño hijo que crecía dentro de mí.

Instintivamente, con la mano que tenía libre, me acaricié mi vientre con suavidad, tranquilizándome mas aún mientras notaba cómo se movía.

-No mires hacia tu derecha- me susurró Edward muy bajito y asentí.

Escuché el sonido de algo metálico rozar con la madera de la mesa que se encontraba justo a unos tres metros de la nuestra.

No pude evitar mirar hacia allí y la mirada más fría, calculadora y asquerosa me dio la bienvenida.

Abrí más los ojos y lo miré con todo el odio, rencor y asco que le tenía a ese cabrón, él sólo sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Por qué has mirado?- me volvió a susurrar Edward y yo lo miré.

-No he podido evitarlo…- giré mi cabeza para mirar más allá del público y justo en la primera fila, detrás de ese malnacido, se encontraba el Doctor Thomson…

Ahora sí que mi pulso se aceleró por la rabia y el rencor que le tenía a ese miserable.

-Tranquilízate, por favor- Edward notó mi pulso en mi muñeca y lo miré, dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad de sus ojos- Ya sabías que vendrían, por favor, tranquila, mantén la cabeza fría ante esto, Bella- asentí y me besó en la frente con ternura- Pasará pronto- me sonrió tranquilizándome.

Hice lo que me pidió y sólo me detuve a mirar a la enorme mesa de madera que había frente a mí y al habitáculo en dónde me encontraría en breves momentos para declarar…

-Buenos días- dijo con voz grave el juez cuando apareció en la sala y todos nos levantamos ante su presencia.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había entrado en la sala…

Lo miré con detenimiento y me fijé que era el típico juez de las películas, grueso, con una barba espesa y gafas de pasta. Sí… parecería infantil, pero eso me estaba ayudando a olvidar a los sin vergüenzas que tenía a unos pocos metros de mí…

-Pueden sentarse- dijo con voz más dura que antes, una vez sentado.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, al igual que la mujer de mediana edad, rubia, que se encargaría de escribir todos los acontecimientos del juicio.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar un juicio penal entre la señora Cullen- me levanté y el hombre me lo agradeció- y el señor Denali- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se resistía a levantarse de su asiento, pero un policía lo obligó a hacerlo, provocando una mueca por parte de su abogado- Bien… pueden sentarse- hice lo que me pidió- Ahora pasará a declarar el señor Denali- escuché el tintineo de unas llaves y luego a una mujer dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraba James y su abogado.

-Señor Denali, ¿jura ante esta biblia y ante Dios, decir la verdad y sólo la verdad?- pude ver cómo James sonreía con arrogancia y posaba su asquerosa mano encima de la biblia.

-Juro que diré la verdad verdadera- dijo patéticamente en un intento de parecer divertido, sólo se escuchó el carraspeo de su abogado.

-Bien- murmuró la mujer cogiendo la biblia y después, se encaminó hacia un lateral de la sala y se quedó de pie allí.

-Señor Denali, puede pasar para declarar- dijo solemnemente el juez haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia el habitáculo que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Vi cómo James se dirigía hacia allí, sin esposas y vestido de preso.

-Tranquila- susurró Edward y bajé mi mirada para mirar cómo había relajado el agarre de mi mano en la suya.

-Muy bien, puede hacerle las preguntas pertinentes a su cliente, señor Backus.

El abogado de James se levantó y se puso delante de él.

-Señor Denali, cuéntele, a esta sala y al magistrado, cómo sucedieron los hechos del día diez de abril de 2012- James sonrió de nuevo y arqueé una ceja por su desdén.

-Por supuesto- su voz la recordaba igual de asquerosa que ahora…- La señora Cullen- cerré los ojos cuando su sucia boca me nombró- me envió a hacer un informe sobre los proyectos que le convenían a la empresa y los que no- abrí los ojos y sonrió de nuevo con más asquerosidad que antes- Me dijo que tendría que tenerlo listo a las siete de la tarde y yo, como buen trabajador, así lo hice- se retorció ambas manos en su regazo en un intento de parecer nervioso…- Estuve en la puerta de su despacho a las seis y cincuenta y cinco minutos y llamé a la puerta, como el buen educado y caballero que soy- Dios… ¿de verdad tenía que soportar toda esta grosería?- Me dijo que pasara y me encontré con la señora Cullen y la señorita Webber- bien… di lo cerdo que fuiste, cabrón- La señora Cullen le pidió a la señorita Webber que, por favor, nos dejara solos, justo como siempre hacía- lo miré taladrándole con la mirada y él ni se inmutó- Le di mis informes y ella comenzó a tocarme de manera muy pecaminosa para una mujer casada y me dijo que me deseaba con todo su ser- abrí más los ojos y pude sentir cómo el señor Steve, se levantaba violentamente de su asiento y gritaba.

-¡PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA!- el juez dejó de mirar a James y miró a el señor Steve.

-Se acepta- James y su abogado se callaron abruptamente.

-Bien…- murmuró el señor Backus- ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Justo cuando estábamos divirtiéndonos, el señor Cullen entró sin avisar y con una violencia desbordada- miró a Edward con la misma sonrisa cínica de antes- Se abalanzó hacia mí y golpeó mi estómago sin ningún miramiento, causándome un dolor extremo y que cayera al suelo con violencia.

-Parece ser la que palabra "violencia" el encanta, señor Denali- intervino el juez y fue mi primera sonrisa tranquilizadora- Bien, siga.

-Después, el señor Collins, Eleazar Collins- no pude evitar mirar a Eleazar y éste le sonreía con la misma sonrisa cínica que adornaba su asqueroso rostro- Entró en el despacho de la señora Cullen con la misma violencia que el señor Cullen y me insultó a la vez que me sacaba como una rata de aquel lugar.

-Muy bien- ahora le presté atención a la mujer que estaba con el ordenador escribiendo la declaración del jodido James, sus dedos parecían volar por el teclado…- ¿Tiene que añadir algo más, señor Denali?

-Nada más, señoría- le sonrió falsamente.

-Puede sentarse, señor Backus- le contestó secamente y James palideció- Señor Steve, su turno- miré a nuestro abogado y tenía varios papeles en sus manos.

Edward me cogió la otra mano y pude sentir su calidez y tranquilidad haciendo eco en mi cuerpo.

Se lo agradecí con la mirada y volví a mirar hacia delante.

-Muchas gracias, señoría- el juez asintió y miró a James con desprecio- Señor Denali- lo llamó para captar su atención- Usted, ha declarado que la señora Cullen tiene una obsesión enfermiza con su persona, ¿Por qué piensa eso?

Ahora sí que lo miré con el mayor odio que tenía reservado para éste día.

-Bueno… usted, señor Steve, debe entenderlo.

-La verdad, es que no, no lo entiendo- dijo secamente cortando el comienzo de otra asquerosa sonrisa de las suyas- ¿Por qué lo piensa, señor Denali?

-La señora Cullen me confesó que estaba completamente enamorada de mí desde que entró en esa empresa, ¿no cree que es más que suficiente?- lo retó con la mirada y sentí que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento por sus asquerosas palabras.

-¿Enamorada de usted?- dijo con desprecio- ¿Piensa que la señora Cullen, de verdad, está enamorada de usted?

-Sí, lo creo y es la verdad- negué por la falsedad de sus palabras.

-Bien… si así lo cree, estupendo- el señor Steve pasó una hoja- ¿Y por qué cree que el señor Cullen entró en ese despacho con tanta violencia, llegando a agredirle?

-¿No es obvio?- soltó una risilla- Se habría enterado de nuestro romance y quiso matarme- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y ahora le tocó al señor Steve, el reír.

-No, no lo es- negó momentáneamente con la cabeza- ¿Y me puede decir, si la señora Cullen estaba tan enamorada de usted, por qué lo ha denunciado y acusado de intento de abuso sexual?- ahora la cara de James palideció hasta límites preocupantes por su abogado…

-PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA- gritó el señor Backus y el juez lo miró.

-Se rechaza- dijo sin más- Puede continuar, señor Steve.

-Gracias, señoría- se dirigió, de nuevo, hacia James- ¿Me puede decir por qué la señora Cullen entró en estado de pánico cuando se acercó a ella? ¿Me puede decir por qué entró en el hospital con un cuadro de ansiedad y nervios graves?- le tiró unos papeles donde estaba apoyando sus sucias manos- ¿ME LO PUEDE DECIR?- le escupió con la voz más alta de lo normal y James no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-PROTESTO, SEÑORÍA- dijo el sudoroso señor Backus con exaltación.

-Se acepta- dijo al fin- Ya me queda claro…- susurró más para él que para cualquier otra persona- Puede seguir, señor Steve.

-Gracias, señoría- de nuevo, se dirigió hacia James- ¿Cómo se infiltró en la empresa dónde trabajan la señora Cullen y el señor Collins?- le miró con odio.

-Soy un hombre con muchos contactos, señor Steve… no hay forma de que recuerde ese pequeño detalle…- sonrió dejando ver sus asquerosos dientes.

-¿No se acuerda? Bien, veamos…- buscó el papel que quería y se lo tiró encima de los que le había tirado antes- ¿Por qué su contrato está a nombre de la señora Tanya Denali?- ese nombre…- Porque, por lo que pone ahí- señaló el papel que le había tirado- Tanya es su mujer y ex del señor Cullen, ¿no cree que es demasiado obvio, señor Denali?- le preguntó con el mismo desdén que le había preguntado James anteriormente- ¿Sabe? Todas las pruebas apuntan a que ella jugó con usted para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza, falsificando contratos de trabajo y de la seguridad social- hizo una pausa- Queriendo acabar con la felicidad de mis clientes con su presencia, ¿no es así?

-No sé de qué habla…- dijo metido entre la espada y la pared.

-¿No? Pues la señora Denali ha sido bastante concluyente…- buscó otro papel y se lo tiró- Ahí está su declaración, en la que afirma haberle convencido para llevar su plan de venganza, aceptando haber contratado al doctor Thomson- se giró y miró a ese despreciable hombre- Para que mi cliente abortara y acabara su felicidad definitivamente- James cogió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos y con una rabia indescriptible- Sin contar con la declaración de la señorita Ángela Webber, el señor Eleazar Collins, el propio, señor Edward Cullen y su padre, el señor Carliste Cullen, el señor Ricardo Wilson, la señora Carmen Milton y el señor Andrew Raven- hizo una pausa- Y por supuesto, la señora Isabella Cullen- sonreí con más felicidad que antes.

¿Por qué Tanya había declarado en contra de James?

-Esa zorra…- el juez golpeó fuertemente la mesa con el mazo y me sobresalté un poco.

-Nada de palabras mal sonantes aquí, señor Denali o tendré que pedirle que abandone la sala- ahora su voz sí que daba miedo.

-No tengo más preguntas, señoría- el juez asintió.

-Muy bien, señor Denali, puede sentarse en su asiento.

James me miró con odio y yo le sonreí cínicamente, justo como él había hecho anteriormente, antes de sentarse en su asiento.

-Ahora será el turno de la señora Isabella Cullen, por favor, pase a declarar- me pidió el juez y yo asentí.

Noté el último apretón de la mano de Edward en la mía y me levanté y esperé a la misma mujer que le había ofrecido la biblia a James.

-Señora Cullen, ¿jura ante esta biblia y ante Dios, decir la verdad y sólo la verdad?- la mujer me miró directamente a los ojos y luego a mi vientre, lo que provocó que su boca de curvara en una sonrisa tierna.

Puse mi mano encima de la Biblia y miré a la mujer.

-Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, juro ante Dios y esta Biblia que sólo diré la verdad y sólo la verdad.

-Muy bien, señora Cullen- quité la mano de la Biblia y la mujer me sonrió antes de irse a su sitio.

-Señora Cullen, puede tomar asiento- el juez me señaló el habitáculo dónde había estado el sucio de James y asentí mientras me encaminaba hacia el lugar- Muy bien, puede hacerle las preguntas pertinentes a su cliente, señor Steve- murmuró las mismas palabras que anteriormente.

-Muchas gracias, señoría- el señor Steve me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Cómo sucedieron los hechos del día diez de abril de 2012?

Miré hacia Edward y éste me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita, tranquilizándome absolutamente.

-Yo me encontraba ultimando detalles con mi secretaria, la señorita Ángela Webber en mi despacho, cuando el señor Denali- me picó hasta la lengua de pronunciar ese asqueroso nombre- entró abruptamente, sin llamar si quiera, importunando mi reunión con mi secretaria- hice una pausa y suspiré- Le pedí a la señorita Webber que abandonara mi despacho para que siguiera con su trabajo y le pedí el informe al señor Denali- cerré los ojos por un breve momento y los abrí- Comenzó a tocar mi mano cuando me tendió el informe y yo le exigí que ésa sería la primera y última vez que me tocaría- escuché la risilla de James, pero la ignoré, sólo tenía ojos para Edward- Él comenzó a acercarse a mí de manera amenazante y me preguntó que…- bajé mi mirada y miré mi vientre. Por él haría todo…- Que si su cuerpo no me atraía, que era irresistible…- pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del señor Steve- Yo le dije que saliera de mi despacho inmediatamente, pero él me cogió de la cintura y acercó su boca a la mía, insultándome antes de estampar sus labios en los míos con una agresividad imparable- escuché un gruñido por parte de Edward.

-Tranquila, señora Cullen, ¿necesita un descanso?- me preguntó el señor Steve, pero yo negué inmediatamente.

-No es necesario, gracias, señor Steve- le sonreí y seguí con mi relato- Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible, me tocó de una manera indeseable y en ese momento, mi esposo, el señor Edward Cullen, junto con el señor Eleazar Collins, entraron en el despacho y me quitaron a James de encima, golpeándole en el estómago y sacándole del despacho- una solitaria lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla. Pude ver cómo Edward apretaba sus puños hasta tener los nudillos absolutamente blancos y a Eleazar controlarlo…- Estaba muy asustada, señoría, no sabía qué hacer… sólo pensé en el hijo que crece en mi vientre y en nada más- Edward pareció relajarse y bajé mi mirada- Luego, llegué al hospital con un ataque de ansiedad y nervios demasiado grave para mi estado y allí, me atendió el señor Thomson- me picó la lengua de nuevo al no insultar a ese hijo de puta- Sólo pude escuchar su diagnóstico… mi hijo tenía una deformación grave en el cerebro y ahí supe que el mundo me tragaba por completo…- otro lágrima rodó por mi mejilla- Sólo fui consciente de que mi corazón se paró y que no quería vivir esta vida de esa forma- terminé y aspiré y exhalé profundamente antes de levantar mi mirada de nuevo.

-No tengo más preguntas que hacerle a mi cliente, señoría- el señor Steve me tendió su pañuelo de tela y lo cogí con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿se encuentra bien para seguir, señora Cullen?- me giré hacia el juez.

-Sí, señoría, puedo seguir- mi voz estaba un poco rota, pero no era nada en comparación como me había imaginado que sería recordar la peor pesadilla de toda mi vida…

-Muy bien, puede sentarse, señor Steve- lo hizo y le susurró algo a Edward- Señor Backus, puede seguir usted- el sudoroso hombre se levantó de su asiento y me miró sin expresión en su rostro.

-Gracias, señoría- me miró de nuevo- Señora Cullen, ¿por qué le daba a mi cliente palabras de desprecio mientras estaba trabajando?- lo miré con un total cinismo.

-Siempre me he dirigido al señor Denali con respeto, mejor sería al contrario, señor Backus- le sonreí con falsedad- La grosería la desconozco en mi vocabulario- el hombre hizo una mueca de lo totalmente jodido que estaba pude ver cómo Edward, el señor Steve y Eleazar sonreían.

-Vaya…- dijo sin tener más nada que decir- No tengo más preguntas, señoría- abrí mucho los ojos al igual que la boca, no lo pude evitar…

-¿Ya ha terminado, señor Backus?- le preguntó el juez.

-¡VAYA MARICÓN ESTÁS HECHO!- gritó James con la educación que le caracterizaba y lo miré con desprecio.

Todo el público comenzó a murmurar.

-¡ORDEN EN LA SALA!- el juez golpeó con su mazo la mesa, nuevamente y miró a James- Otra grosería por su parte y se puede ir despidiendo de la pena mínima- sólo pude sonreír secamente cuando el juez dijo esas palabras.

Eso significaba que iba a ir a la cárcel sí o sí.

Miré a Edward y éste me sonrió ampliamente.

-Señor Backus, ¿quiere llamar a algún testigo para que declare?

-No es necesario, señoría- se escuchó un bufido por parte de esa asquerosa boca.

-Bien, tome asiento- el señor Backus hizo lo que le pidió- Señora Cullen, puede tomar asiento usted también- le agradecí con la mirada al juez y me encaminé a mi sitio.

-Has estado magnífica, mi vida- me besó en la mejilla y volvió a coger mis manos.

-Sólo gracias a ti- le sonreí.

-Señor Steve, puede llamar a los testigos convenientes- mi abogado asintió y se levantó.

-En primer lugar, el señor Thomson- declaró y toda la sala, absolutamente toda la sala, miró a ese miserable hombre.

-Señor Thomson, venga- la miseria hecha hombre asintió con la mirada gacha.

La mujer de la Biblia hizo lo correspondiente y el cabrón de Thomson se sentó dónde segundos antes había estado yo.

-Señor Thomson- el señor Steve cogió una carpeta azul y sacó todos los papeles que había en ella y se los puso delante de él- Aquí tiene el informe médico de mi cliente- hizo una pausa mientras señalaba los papeles- Por su culpa, la señora Cullen, sufrió una parada cardio respiratoria y tuvieron que reanimarla hasta cuatro veces para no perder su vida, ¿por qué se inventó el estado del bebé de mi cliente?- el hombre me miró con claro perdón, pero yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Me mandaron a hacerlo…- dijo el muy cínico- Los señores Denali me pagaron una gran cantidad de dinero si les decía a los señores Cullen que si hijo venía con complicaciones- dijo al fin y el señor Steve soltó una risilla de satisfacción.

-Ya veo…- recogió los papeles que le había dado- ¿Cómo consiguió que lo contrataran en el hospital más importante del estado?

-La señora Denali falsificó los papeles y me presenté unos minutos antes de que los señores Cullen llegaran al hospital, para así, de esa forma, no haber sospechas de esa plaza vacante temporal- que asco que estaban dando sus palabas… si no fuera porque tenía la mano de Edward agarrada a mí, me hubiera desmayado.

-No tengo más preguntas para el señor Thomson- declaró el señor Steve.

-Muy bien, puede volver a su asiento, señor Thomson- ni siquiera lo miré cuando pasó por mi lado, cosa que no hizo Edward, que lo miró con el mayor odio que le había visto nunca- ¿Quiere hacerle más preguntas a los testigos que quedan, señor Steve?

-Por supuesto, a todos y cada uno de ellos- declaró impasible y el juez asintió.

La siguiente hora pasó con las declaraciones de todos los testigos que quedaban, Carliste, Carmen, Eleazar, Ángela, el señor Andrew, incluso el propio Edward y más…

-¿Algo más que añadir por ambas partes?- dijo el juez cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Por nuestra parte, nada más- murmuró el señor Steve.

-Ni por la nuestra- murmuró decaído el señor Backus.

-Muy bien- el juez miró a James- Señor Denali, le declaro culpable por intento de abuso sexual, hurto de propiedades y proyectos futuros, por posesión de drogas y llevar a cabo la prostitución en varios países diferentes y por falsificación de documentos- la cara de James pasó por todos los colores- Le declaro a ochenta años de cárcel sin opción a fianza económica ni de otro tipo- el juez de levantó, haciendo que todos lo hiciéramos- ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN!- dijo con voz firme y tuvieron que detener a James, nuevamente, porque iba a coger del cuello a su abogado…


	42. Capítulo 42: La mejor familia

_**Capítulo 42: La mejor familia.**_

**Bella pov.**

Miré a Edward con la sonrisa más grande de toda mi vida, la misma que puse cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada… y la misma cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio…

La sonrisa más sincera, alegre y flamante de toda mi vida.

-Ya ha terminado todo, mi vida- susurró antes de abrazarme con todo el amor del mundo entero.

-Lo sé y todo ha sido gracias a ti, sin ti, no podría haberlo hecho, cariño- lo apreté más contra mi pecho- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Edward- me separé de él para posar mis manos a ambos lados de su preciosa cara y me acerqué un poco a él- Te amo- sonreí antes de posar mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo también su sonrisa perfecta.

Alguien carraspeó y nos separamos inmediatamente mirando hacia el señor Steve y a Eleazar, que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho de que todo haya terminado así de bien- nos dedicó una sonrisa sincera- Felicitaciones, señora Cullen, ha estado perfecta- el hombre me cogió la mano y me la besó.

-No, el trabajo ha sido sólo suyo, yo sólo he declarado con la verdad- sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja.

-En absoluto, debería haberse planteado estudiar leyes- solté una risilla.

-Bueno… hubiera sido otra opción, pero la arquitectura es parte de mi vida- sonrió mientras asentía.

-Por supuesto, además de que se le da genial- sonreí- Bueno, espero que pueda ayudarles en todo lo que pueda venir en algún futuro- asentimos los dos- Señor Cullen, ha sido un placer- se estrecharon las manos.

-Me alegro mucho de que haya hecho su trabajo como siempre- Edward sonrió y el señor Steve también.

-Sí, ya nos veremos- el señor Steve esperó a que los dos saliésemos de la sala, que ahora mismo, se encontraba totalmente desértica…

¿Dónde había ido todo el mundo?

-Has estado perfecta, de verdad, Bells- me susurró Eleazar cuando nos hubimos parado en el enorme hall exterior de la sala.

-Gracias, El- sonrió por mi antiguo mote hacia él y me besó en la mejilla.

Me volví hacia el señor Esteve.

-Señor Steve, muchas gracias, de verdad- le dije cuando pude observar a toda la familia al completo a nuestra izquierda.

-De nada, señora Cullen, es mi trabajo- nos miró a los dos- Espero que no requerías de mis servicios en breve…- Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada mientras asentíamos.

La verdad era que, a pesar de que el señor Steve fuera un hombre maravilloso, no quería verle en mucho tiempo… a ser posible, nunca.

-Por supuesto- nos despedimos y el señor Steve emprendió su camino hacia fuera de los juzgados.

-Chicos, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, con el evento del señor Andrew estoy completamente liado y tengo que ultimar todos los detalles que faltan…

-Puedo ayudarte…

-De eso nada- acordó Edward y Eleazar me cogió las dos manos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Bells, haz caso a Edward, no tienes que ayudarme en nada, todo está controlado, Ángela es una secretaria excepcional y me está ayudando con todo- asentí- Tú descansa y disfruta de tu familia, que ya tendrás tiempo de trabajar y de soportarme diariamente- tuve que sonreír que era su objetivo.

-Sois tan sobre protectores…- gemí- Pero, están bien… no haré nada en un mes, lo prometí y eso haré.

-Cuando te encuentres bien, entonces harás todo lo que tengas que hacer, preciosa- me sonrió y me besó en ambas mejillas antes de dirigirse hacia Edward.

-Nos veremos esta noche, tío, me alegro mucho que de todo haya salido bien.

-Muchas gracias, Eleazar, sin tu ayuda, la cuartada no podría haber salido tan perfecta…

-Bah, no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hago por una de las personas más importantes de mi vida- sonreí cuando dijo esto último y él me miró y me guiñó un ojo- Nos vemos en unas horas, no te pongas tan guapa o los compradores querrán comprarte a ti- Edward soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí- Eleazar también se dirigió hacia la salida de los juzgados.

-¡BELLA!- gritó la enana y vino corriendo hacia nosotros con una rapidez y elegancia envidiables a pesar de su enorme barriga…

Genes Cullen…

-Al- sonreí y la estreché entre mis brazos cuando me abrazó- Estoy feliz…- le susurré en el oído y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

-Lo sé… no te imaginas la satisfacción que me ha dado ver la cara de ese cerdo cuando el juez dictaminó… he gozado…- hizo una pausa y escuché que toda la familia felicitaba a Edward- Bueno… hemos gozado- se separó de mí y acarició mi vientre antes de besarme en la mejilla- Te quiero, Bells y me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido de maravilla- sonrió y miró a Edward.

-¡ED, CARIÑO!- gritó y esquivó todos los cuerpos de la familia para llegar a su hermano.

Sonreí irremediablemente.

-Sabía que todo iba a salir bien, cariño- me susurró Esme antes de abrazarme con fuerza- Te dije que habría justicia- me dijo emocionada y yo le correspondí el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu.

-Lo sé, Esme, lo sé- sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras veía cómo Edward era acosado por Alice y Rose- Tengo que agradecerte tus palabras de aliento cuando más la necesitaba…

-Shh, tonterías- se separó de mí y me miró con su maternal sonrisa- No podemos aparentar ser fuertes siempre, hija- me besó en ambas mejillas y ahora fue el turno de Carliste para abrazarme.

-Hija, me alegro tanto de que todo haya salido bien…- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

-Os doy las gracias a todos, Carliste- me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos- Sin vosotros, no podría haberme enfrentado a él…

-Para nada, has sido tú la valiente y la que ha hecho todo- sonrió mientras me pellizcaba la barbilla- Nosotros sólo te hemos apoyado como la familia que somos- sonreí aun más y lo volví a abrazar por sus palabras.

-De todas formas, gracias, Carliste.

-Bueno… yo también quiero mi abrazo- Emmett hizo un puchero de lo más gracioso y le sonreí como una niña pequeña.

-Oh, claro- murmuró Carliste divertido y se dirigió hacia Esme.

-Emm- abrí mis brazos y él sonrió dejando ver esos adorables hoyuelos de niño bueno.

-Me alegro muchísimo, Bells- me dijo antes de abrazarme a su estilo… pero dejándome, al menos, respirar un poco.

-Gracias, Emm- se separó de mí después de un buen rato y me besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, enana- me guiñó un ojo y pude ver cómo Jasper venía hacia mí.

-Jazz- sonrió y sus azules ojos brillaron.

-Ya te dije que todo saldría bien, Bella- asentí y me abrazó como siempre hacía.

-Lo sé… pero todavía no me puedo creer que ese cerdo vaya a estar en la cárcel ese tiempo… toda su vida…

-Pues créelo, nena, porque es así- me separé de él y su sonrisa no desapareció ni un poquito.

-Gracias, Jazz- me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia una Alice clavada en el cuerpo de Edward.

Estos dos nunca cambiarían…

-¡Cariño!- la voz de Rose me sacó de mis pensamientos y la miré con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Rose!- se acercó a mí y me abrazó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este momento- Estoy tan feliz, Rose…- le susurré en el oído mientras la apretaba contra mi pecho, provocando que las dos panzas se dieran de lleno…

Soltamos una carcajada que provocó que todos nos miraran confundidos y curiosos.

-¡Oh, Eddie!- gritó Emmett ganándose una mirada asesina de Edward por el mote- ¡Nuestras mujeres están haciendo una pelea de bebés!- todos miraron hacia nuestros vientres y soltaron una buena carcajada que provocó que las pocas personas que andaban por los pasillos, se giraran y miraran divertidos.

-Eres demasiado infantil, Emmie…- murmuró Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-Hombres…- susurró Rose mientras posaba sus manos, con una delicadeza absoluta, en mi vientre- Ha crecido…- dijo alucinada- Pero si te he visto hace un par de días…- murmuró mientras miraba mi abdomen con curiosidad.

-Bueno… si te dijera que tu panza está más grande, ¿me creerías?- me miró a los ojos y soltó una risilla mientras yo también ponía mis manos encima de su abultada barriguita.

-¡Yo también quiero!- gritó la enana y vino hasta nosotras para poner una mano encima de cada vientre- Mi sobrino…- palmeó mi vientre- Y mi sobrina…- palmeó el de Rose, provocando que las dos rodáramos los ojos- Vamos, sabéis que tengo razón…- Alice hizo un gesto muy gracioso con las cejas que provocó que me riera hasta el cansancio.

Bueno… yo, de momento, no sabría el sexo de mi bebé hasta que naciera…

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura y supe, al instante, que era Edward…

Su olor y sus caricias suaves me lo decían.

-Mi vida…- me susurró en el oído antes de besar mi cuello, provocando que cerrara los ojos por un breve instante.

-Te amo- le dije sin más, provocando una risilla por su parte y un beso en mi mejilla.

-Yo te amo más, preciosa- sonreí como una tonta.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- gritó la enana y dejó de tocas nuestras panzas y nos miró a todos a la vez- ¡Iremos a comer! Tenemos que celebrarlo- aclaró y todos sonreímos mientras asentíamos.

-Te quiero, Bells- Rose me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió antes de besar mi mejilla e ir hacia Emmett.

-¿Os apetece?- preguntó Carliste a todos en general y dijimos un "sí" profundo.

-Nosotros tenemos que estar en casa a las seis- intervino Edward, provocando que su aliento me diera de lleno en mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas y llegando a mis fosas nasales, ése inconfundible olor, cálido y fresco de su aliento…

-Oh, es verdad… la fiesta del señor Andrew- dijo la enana con una sonrisa- Bueno… tenemos cinco horas para disfrutar de la compañía en familia, así que, vamos.

¿Ya eran la una de la tarde?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca mientras Edward se ponía enfrente de mí y, efectivamente, eran la una de la tarde.

-¿Sorprendida por la hora?- preguntó Edward muy cerca de mi boca y subí mi mirada, encontrándome con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas.

-La verdad, sí, me ha parecido muy rápido el juicio…

-No había mucho más que aclarar, princesa- sonreí, me encantaba cuando me decía de esa forma y sentí sus labios apretando los míos suavemente.

-¡Os esperamos fuera!- dijo la enana y muy pronto, escuché los pasos de todos dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Eddie, no violes a la pobre embarazada de Bells!- gritó Emmett y muy pronto, pudimos escuchar un sonoro golpe y un "auch, bebé, ¿Qué he hecho ahora?" un segundo después…

Tuve que sonreír sobre los labios de Edward.

Emmett jamás cambiaría…

-Es horrible…- murmuró Edward sobre mis labios y sonreí aun más.

-Pero aun así, lo amas- le aclaré mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Chicos, chicos…- la voz de ¿Jake? Nos sacó de nuestro debate.

-¿Jake?- dijo emocionada mientras me separaba de Edward y veía a mi amigo con una Leah sonriente.

-¿Quién más podría ser?- sonrió con su sonrisa blanca y radiante de siempre y se acercó a mí, junto con Leah- ¿Qué tal?- me abrazó con una sonrisa y se separó de mí para mirarme de arriba abajo- Te ves muy embarazada- Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Lo estoy…- acordé con él – Estoy perfectamente bien y absolutamente feliz- le sonreí y mi amigo me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros?- miré hacia Leah y ésta se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Nos encontramos genial, aunque aquí, tu amigo presente, demasiado nervioso…- Edward y Jake se estrecharon las manos antes de abrazarse mientras lo hacía yo con Leah.

-¿Jacob Black, nervioso?- solté una risilla- Oh, vamos… eso es imposible…- dejé de abrazarla y miré a mi amigo burlona mientras sentía las manos de Leah en mi vientre.

-¿No te importa, verdad?

-Claro que no- le sonreí y Edward cogió mi mano.

-Una boda dentro de quince semanas… lo hace posible- Edward, Leah y yo soltamos una sonora carcajada, provocando que el gran Jacob se sonrojara.

-Mi hijo no tendrá un maestro que se sonroje con unas simples palabras de su mejor amiga…- ahora sí, soltamos una buena carcajada al ver la mueca de desagrado de Jake, era hasta graciosa.

-Muy graciosa…- dijo mientras asentía.

-Oh, vamos… es broma, querido Jake- me fulminó con la mirada, lo que provocó que me riera aun más.

-Y yo que he venido aquí a apoyarte, dejando horas de trabajo y tener a mi futura esposa sola para mí…- dijo haciéndose la víctima y sonreí ampliamente.

-Te lo recompensaré comiendo hoy- arqueé una ceja cuando me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí- intervino Edward- Hoy comeremos con toda la familia, ¿os apuntáis?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Tengo ganas de ver a esa preciosidad de Alice y Rose…

-¡Oye!- se hizo la molesta Leah y provocó que Jacob la abrazara con fuerza.

-Sólo son amigas, cariñito- sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza- Es que juro que entre esas dos y esta señorita de aquí…- se separó de Leah y me señaló- Me enloquecieron en mis años de adolescencia…- Leah no pudo fingir más y soltó una carcajada enorme.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé- dijo divertida y Jake la miró confundido.

-¿Lo sabías?

-¡Claro!- le besó brevemente en los labios- Bella me ha puesto al día de todos tus años de desliz…- ahora sí soltamos una carcajada los tres ante su cara de poema…

-Vaya, vaya… eres una traidora- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sólo pude encogerme de hombros.

-Todo ha sido por una buena causa, Jake.

-Claro…

-Bueno… la familia está esperando fuera, ¿vamos?- los tres asentimos y nos encaminamos hacia la salida.

-¡JAKE!- gritaron Alice y Rose a la vez, acercándose a mi amigo con rapidez.

-¡CHICAS!- se abrazaron los tres y yo sonreí mientras me acercaba a todos.

-Esme, Carliste, ésta es Leah, la prometida de Jake- les presenté a la nueva integrante de nuestro círculo de amigos allegados.

-Un placer, Leah- Esme se acercó a ella y le besó en la mejilla- Eres muy guapa.

-Gracias, señora Cullen.

-Oh, dime Esme, cariño- su voz maternal me hizo sonreír.

-Yo soy Carliste, el padre de Emmett, Edward y Alice- Leah sonrió y asintió.

-Encantada, señor Cullen.

-Dime Carliste, no tiene sentido que haya tanta seriedad…- sonreí y Leah asintió encantada.

-Pero, miraos- escuché a Jake- Las tres chicas Cullen, embarazadísimas- todos soltamos una carcajada y Emmett se acercó a Jake.

-Jake, tío, no cambiarás nunca…- se abrazaron y se dieron unos golpes totalmente "cariñosos" en la espalda.

-Joder, ni tú- se sonrieron.

-Ya tengo un compi de bromas pesadas…- susurró Emmett, pero con lo cerca que estaba yo y Edward de ellos, pudimos oírlo sin ninguna dificultad.

-Él si que no cambiará nunca…- negué divertida y Edward me besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo- me susurró y me abrazó desde el costado, dejando sus brazos por encima de mi vientre con suavidad.

Hablamos por un tiempo más y decidimos ir a comer un buen pescado en el restaurante favorito de Esme, que se encontraba al lado de la costa.

Todos nos pedimos la especialidad de la casa, una riquísima lubina con salsa de pimienta verde, gambas y beicon, acompañada de patatas cortadas en círculos.

-¿Cuándo tenéis previsto casaros, Leah?- preguntó Alice y Leah la miró con una sonrisa.

-Pues dentro de dos meses y tres semanas- dijo después de limpiarse la boca pulcramente- Ya lo tenemos casi todo listo a lo que la iglesia, restaurante y el vestido se refiere… nos falta el exquisito gusto de Bella para la decoración- me miró y yo le sonreí antes de meterme un trozo de pescado en la boca, deleitándome con el fabuloso gusto.

-Oh, yo también puedo ayudaros…- dijo emocionada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Harías eso por nosotros?- Leah cogió la mano de Jake.

-¡Por supuesto!- Alice sonrió como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- Soy especialista en ocuparme de todas las bodas…

-No hace falta que lo digas…- intervine yo y Alice me sonrió flamantemente.

-No dirás que no estás encantada de mi virtud como decoradora y modista…

-Oh, claro que sí- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa de Edward asomarse por sus labios- De lo que no estoy encantada es de tu obsesión por la moda…- todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Ésa es buena, Bells…- acordó Emmett riéndose como un pequeño crío.

-¿Obsesión? Eres una exagerada…

-No, no lo es, Al, eres una obsesión de la moda- intervino Rose y abrí mucho los ojos al que reconociera eso.

-Bueno… tú también lo eres y Bella está en el camino… desde que vino mi hermano, la pobre se ha desenganchado de ir todos los días al centro comercial…

-Y menos mal…- otra ronda de carcajadas y la cara de cachorrito degollado de Alice- Sabes que te adoro igualmente y si quieres, puedes ayudarme con la boda de Jake y Leah…- acepté al fin y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabía que no te podías resistir…

-Sabes que esa cara no puede resistir a nadie…- Edward soltó una carcajada y luego me besó en la mejilla.

-No hay quien la cambie…- me susurró en el oído y sonreí.

-¡Estoy feliz, chicas! Gracias por querer ayudarme.

-Yo también os podría ayudar…- todos miramos a Esme- Puedes pasarte por mi empresa cuando quieras y allí podemos ver todo los tipos de decoraciones que se están llevando esta temporada.

-¿Enserio?

-Oh, claro, hija, me encantaría ayudarte- Leah sonrió con la mayor sonrisa que le había visto jamás y besó a Jake en la mejilla.

-Sois todos muy amables, de verdad, gracias- intervino Jake y todos sonreímos.

-Yo no te digo que si puedo ayudar porque Emmett y yo nos vamos la semana que viene a España para ver unas instalaciones para agrandar nuestra empresa- todos miramos a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos- Sí, bueno… era la noticia que queríamos daros hoy- Rose cogió la enorme mano de Emmett y se la llevó a los labios y luego la dejó en su vientre- Vamos a agrandar nuestra empresa al extranjero- dijo con una sonrisa enorme y todos aplaudimos.

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!- murmuré yo mientras les miraba.

-Sí, lo es- me contestó Emmett con una sonrisa- Esperamos que allí tenga muy buena aceptación.

-Seguro que la tendrá- intervino mi hermoso hombre- En España se lleva mucho eso de equipar los coches al máximo.

-Por eso vamos a intentarlo allí, no perdemos nada por intentarlo…

-La verdad es que no, espero que tengáis mucha suerte- dijo Carliste mientras les miraba.

-Cada vez te estás llevando a mi hermana más lejos, tío- dijo Jazz y todos sonreímos.

-Eh, tú, que tu hermana tiene más años que tú y ya es hora que no seas protector conmigo- dijo Rose burlona.

-Nunca dejaré de serlo- Jazz le besó en la mejilla a Rose- Eres mi hermanita pequeña, aunque seas más mayor.

-Créeme, siempre será así- dijo Edward mientras miraba a la enana.

Todos sonreímos y terminamos nuestros platos con más risas. Pedimos el postre de la casa, que consistía en ser un helado de vainilla con almendras y salsa de caramelo.

Absolutamente delicioso.

Acordamos en que éste lunes, Alice, Esme y yo comenzaríamos con la boda de Leah y Jake y seguimos hablando de todo en particular.

Nos fuimos del restaurante y paseamos durante un rato por el paseo marítimo, cada pareja agarrada de la mano y abrazadas.

-No sabes la tranquilidad y la paz que tengo en mi interior ahora mismo, princesa- me susurró Edward cuando nos paramos enfrente de la playa y veíamos las olas romper con fuerza contra las rocas del acantilado que se encontraba a nuestra derecha.

-Yo también, ahora puedo ser plenamente feliz, hermoso- le sonreí y me puse enfrente suya para posar mis labios en los suyos.

-Al fin podremos ser felices para siempre, justo como te mereces, mi vida- sonreí sobre sus labios y volví a presionar sobre los suyos.

Estuvimos unos segundos así y luego me giré para volver a mirar hacia el mar mientras Edward me abrazaba desde atrás y dejaba su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello.

Pude ver cómo Edward miraba el reloj de mi muñeca y se separó levemente de mí.

-Son las seis, hermosa, ¿vamos?

-Claro- le cogí la mano y nos acercamos a los bancos donde toda la familia se encontraba sentada mientras hablaban.

-Familia, nos vamos- anunció Edward y todos se levantaron para despedirse de nosotros.

-Me alegro mucho por todo, hija- me susurró Esme mientras me abrazaba con dulzura.

-Y yo, Esme- se separó de mí y me sonrió maternalmente.

-Nos vemos el domingo, como siempre, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí- le besé en la mejilla y le sonreí.

Nos fuimos despidiendo uno por uno y eran las seis y media cuando nos estábamos despidiendo de la enana.

-Enana endemoniada, tendré que correr más que en toda mi vida para llegar a tiempo…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglarte?- sugirió y tuve que reconocer que vi el cielo abierto cuando preguntó.

-¿Te importaría?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- solté una risilla- Claro que no, Bells, sabes que me encanta.

-Y a Jazz… ¿no le importará?

-Claro que no, Bells- intervino Jazz con una sonrisa y asentí en su dirección.

-Vale, pues vamos entonces- dije y miré a todos en general- Muchas gracias por todo, os llamaré.

-Ya nos veremos el domingo, chicos- murmuró Emmett.

-Por supuesto- dijo Edward con mi sonrisa favorita y nos fuimos los cuatro de allí.

-¿Qué tenías pensado para esta noche? Además del sexy vestido y esos excelentes tacones- preguntó Alice mientras nos acercábamos a los coches.

-En realidad… no lo sabía, pensaba improvisar- Alice sonrió socarronamente- Aunque… sorpréndeme- ahora su sonrisa sí que era amplia.

-Por supuesto, déjalo en mis manos, querida- dijo antes de toparme con el coche.

No me había dado ni cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

-Tened cuidado- dijo Edward mientras me abría la puerta del Volvo.

-Sí- dijo Alice antes de entrar en el coche y Jazz le cerró la puerta del BMW con suavidad y elegancia, al igual que Edward conmigo.

Me preguntaba si nuestros hombres no habían salido de algún siglo pasado o algo por el estilo…

Sonreí por mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué piensas?- murmuró Edward mientras salía del aparcamiento con la facilidad de siempre y se encaminaba hacia casa.

-De vuestra caballerosidad, hombre de los siglos XV o XVII…- Edward soltó una carcajada y me cogió la mano.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más, preciosa- sonrió y me besó en el dorso de la mano antes de dejarla sobre la suya, que se encontraba encima de la palanca de cambios.

Llegamos en el tiempo estimado a pesar de haber un atasco de los mil demonios por la Quinta Avenida, como siempre, y dejó que Jazz pasara con su coche por la puerta del garaje subterráneo. Luego, Edward metió el Volvo en su plaza habitual, mientras que Jazz lo dejó al lado de mi bebé, estando los tres coches en paralelo.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del Volvo.

En ese momento, sentí una fuerte patada, de esas que hacen historia y que te quedas totalmente parada del dolor…

-JODER…- murmuré mientras me cogía el vientre con ambas manos y lo acariciaba.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Edward intentando ponerme recta, ya que estaba totalmente doblada.

-¡Que vas a tener que apuntar a tu hijo a un puñetero equipo de fútbol!- sentí la carcajada de Alice y Jazz al lado nuestro.

-Mierda… ¿te duele mucho?- Edward comenzó a acariciar mi vientre con mucha suavidad y al parecer, el bebé se tranquilizó y no volvió a moverse más.

-A tu hijo le gusta tus caricias, parece que te lo estaba pidiendo y he tenido que sufrir yo para ello…- Edward soltó una carcajada enorme mientras me ayudaba a caminar hacia los ascensores.

-Eres terrible…- me susurró una vez dentro del ascensor.

-¿Te pasa muy a menudo?- me preguntó Alice mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

-La verdad es que no- le aclaré y la miré- Normalmente no me da patadas, pero últimamente está dándomelas muy seguidas… y ésta ha sido de las que hacen historia…- los tres soltaron una carcajada y si no fuera porque las suaves y varoniles manos de Edward hicieron mitigar el dolor, les hubiera arrancado la cabeza a los tres por reírse de una mujer embarazada…

-Yo, también las tuve muy pronto, pero empezó a moverse muchísimo y eso es lo que siento últimamente.

-Quiere marcha…- susurré cuando el sonido del ascensor nos avisó que habíamos llegado.

-La verdad que no sé lo que quiere… pero quiero que nazca ya para verle la carita- sonreí con ternura al escuchar sus palabras.

Edward dejó que Jazz me cogiera por la cintura para ayudarme a caminar mientras él abría la puerta de casa.

Escuchamos los ladridos de Yuna y después, la vimos corretear por todo el salón mientras movía su rabito de manera frenética.

-¿Cómo está mi segunda princesa?- preguntó con una sonrisa Edward mientras la cogía.

Yuna le lamió la mano y le ladró contenta.

Jazz me dejó en el cómodo sofá nuevo y Edward me dejó a Yuna en el regazo.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- me lamió la cara y tuve que sonreír- Mamá, está cansada, mi vida- le dije cuando quiso jugar con su peluche.

-Cariño, ¿de verdad tienes que ir a esa fiesta?- me preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado, mientras que Alice y Jazz se sentaban en el otro.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, Edward- le sonreí y Yuna se quedó dormida en mi regazo al instante- No te preocupes, ha sido la enorme patada del bebé que me ha dejado exhausta- me miró con una ceja alzada- Enserio y te prometo que cuando me encuentre cansada, nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te prepare el baño?- murmuró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

-No te preocupes, Ed- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de mí- Yo me ocuparé.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro- le sonrió a su hermano.

-Bien- Edward se levantó y cogió a Yuna.

-Dámela, Edward, tendremos que sacarla de paseo, ¿no?- intervino Jazz mientras se levantaba y la cogía de los brazos de Edward.

-Sí, eso es lo que iba a hacer ahora- sonrió mi hombre y se giró para ayudarme a levantar.

-Te amo, hermoso- le susurré con una sonrisa y él me besó en la frente con suavidad y me ayudó a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Si te encuentras algún malestar, dímelo, por favor- me susurró dejándome en la cama sentada.

-No te preocupes, Edward, he estado en tensión todo el día por lo del juicio, así que es normal que tu hijo esté desesperado- sonrió torcidamente y me besó en los labios.

Se separó de mí y pude ver sus hermosos ojos mirarme con preocupación.

-Aun así, te dejo el móvil aquí, ¿ok?- asentí y lo cogí de la mano para que se acercara a mí.

-Te amo más que a todo en la vida, nunca te olvides de eso, mi amor- sonrió tiernamente y me besó en los labios sin profundizar.

-Yo también te amo, princesa, lo eres todo para mí- sonreí como una tonta y en ese momento, entró Alice en la habitación.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó antes de dejar en mis manos una manzanilla.

-Sí, ya no tengo ninguna molestia, gracias, Al- sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me alegro- miró a su hermano- Ed, Yuna te espera con impaciencia junto a Jazz para que la saquéis- mi hombre sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-Vale, tened mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, cariño- dijo la enana y se levantó de la cama y besó a su hermano en la mejilla- No te preocupes.

-Está bien- Edward besó a su hermana en la mejilla y luego a mí en los labios con una dulzura y ternura que me hacían enloquecer- Te amo- me dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Es el hombre de mi vida…- susurré mientras veía la puerta.

-Lo es y lo tendrás para siempre- miré a Alice y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su mano para levantarme.

-Eso espero- le dije con una sonrisa y cogí su mano y me levanté con facilidad.

Alice preparó un caliente baño con sales minerales y aroma de rosas, muy relajante…

Tan relajante que no sé cuándo me quedé dormida, si cuando Alice comenzó a masajearme el cabello para lavármelo o cuando masajeó mi espalda para relajarme por completo…

-Bella…- escuché de fondo, pero yo ni me inmuté, seguí teniendo ese sueño maravilloso en el que estaba con mi bebé en los brazos y con Edward detrás de mí mientras le tocaba la carita…

Sus preciosos ojos eran del color verde esmeralda tan perfecto como los de Edward… tan grandes y tan expresivos que me hicieron sonreír con mucho amor.

El bebé sonrió ante el toque de su padre y se quedó totalmente dormido… ahí me fijé de que era un niño, un niño igualito a su papá, igualito a Edward…

Tenía espesas pestañas cobrizas y la pelusilla que tenía de pelo, del mismo color, al igual que las finas cejas. Su carita era en forma de corazón, igual que la mía y sus labios eran carnosos y finos, iguales a los de Edward.

-Cariño…- escuché otra voz diferente a la de antes y ésta era tan suave y aterciopelada como la de los ángeles…

Al cabo de los segundos, sentí que una piel extra suave acarició mi mejilla y ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos, encontrándome ese par de esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Justo como los ojos de mi bebé.

-Princesa- sonrió antes de besarme en los labios con suavidad- Te has quedado totalmente en coma… ¿en qué estabas soñando?

Me ayudé a incorporarme un poco y miré hacia mi cuerpo empapado por el agua de la bañera, ahora templada.

-Contigo y nuestro bebé- le dije mientras lo volvía a mirar y me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita- Era igualito a ti, Edward, tan hermoso…- toqué mi vientre con melancolía.

-Será tan hermoso como tú, preciosa- me volvió a sonreír y me besó en la frente antes de cogerme de la cintura y alzarme, sintiendo un escalofrío- Vamos, estás helada- me envolvió una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y puso la calefacción, a pesar de que estábamos en primavera.

Se sentó en el retrete y me sentó a mí en su regazo mientras me frotaba el cuerpo con la toalla.

-¿Y Alice?

-Aquí estoy- dijo la enana con el secador en la mano y con el cepillo en la otra- Te has quedado en estado de coma por completo, no escuchabas cuando te he llamado y he tenido que llamar a Edward para ver si con su dulce voz, te despertaba…- entrecerré los ojos y ella sonrió socarronamente- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Me encontraba como nueva, el cansancio había pasado a segundo plano y mis músculos estaban totalmente relajados.

-La verdad es que sí, tienes unas manos mágicas…- Alice sonrió y asintió.

-Voy a ir a por tu ropa- asentí y salió del baño no sin antes dejar el secador y el cepillo encima de la encimera.

-Es un sol…- le dije a Edward mientras cogía una toalla pequeña y la restregaba contra mi melena.

-Sí, la verdad es que es la mejor- sonreí ante sus palabras y me giré un poco, lo justo, para poder besarle en la mejilla- Mmmm… hueles tan bien…- aspiró sonoramente en mi pelo, muy cerca de mi cuello, haciéndome enloquecer y posó una mano en mi vientre y otra en mi cuello- Eres deliciosa…- susurró antes de morderme suavemente en la base del cuello, provocando que saliera un quejido por mi parte.

-¡ED! No la perviertas más…- las palabras de Alice me hicieron abrir los ojos.

-Oh, vamos…- se quejó Edward- Es de mala educación interrumpir a una feliz pareja en este estado…

-Sí y es de mala educación llegar tarde también…- abrí aun más los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté.

-Son las ocho… ¿cuánto piensas que has estado ahí metida?- señaló la bañera e intenté levantarme con rapidez del regazo de Edward, pero éste no me dejó…

-Tranquilízate- me susurró suavemente en el oído- Llegaremos a tiempo, nos queda una hora y media.

-Sí, y tenemos que cruzar toda la Quinta Avenida a la hora culmen de la salida de todos los trabajadores de Nueva York…

-Relájate, enserio, llegaremos bien- me prometió y me relajé un poco.

Me besó en el oído y dejó que me levantara.

-¿No os importa que me duche mientras estáis aquí, no?- preguntó mientras se quitaba los botones de la camisa uno por uno, ante mi atenta mirada de querer comérmelo en cualquier momento…

-Claro que no, no es como si no hubiera visto tu cuerpo desnudo antes…- miré a Alice con la boca abierta y rodó los ojos mientras que Edward soltaba una carcajada.

-Hace mucho que no me ves desnudo, enana, lo esencial ha cambiado… y mucho- Alice sonrió perversamente.

-Bueno… en ese caso, esperaré afuera- dijo guiñándole el ojo sensualmente.

-¿Qué coño…?- intervine yo y sentí el torso desnudo de Edward pegado a mi espalda.

-Voy a ducharme- me besó en la cabeza y escuché el sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón al bajarse y el ruido que hizo el pantalón y el bóxer al dar contra el suelo…- Esta noche, te haré mía de todas las formas posibles…

Oh, mierda…

¿Cómo podía hablarme así con el estado en que se encontraban mis hormonas actualmente?


	43. Capítulo 43: Fiesta I

_**Capítulo 43: Fiesta.**_

**Bella pov.**

Me retorcí de dolor cuando sentí una fuerte patada por parte de mi hijo…

-¿Otra patada?- murmuró Alice cuando cogió la plancha del pelo y comenzó a pasarla por todo mi cabello seco.

-Sí…- gemí mientras cerraba los ojos y me cogía el vientre con ambas manos.

-Tranquilízate- susurró Alice dejando la plancha encima de la encimera del baño- Seguro que está notando todos los nervios de todos estos días y ahora te está pasando factura- asentí mientras mitigaba el dolor.

Hice lo que me dijo y tomé varias respiraciones profundas y al parecer, surtió efecto.

-Ya se me está pasando…- le dije abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

-Bien… ¿segura que te encuentras bien para ir a la fiesta?- me miró preocupada y yo ensanché mi sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Seguro- me acarició la mejilla suavemente- Tienes razón, han sido todo los nervios de estos días y sobretodo, de hoy, pero estoy bien, de verdad- Alice asintió y me besó en la mejilla antes de volver a coger la plancha y pasarla por mi pelo.

Me relajé por completo mientras Alice hacía maravillas con mi pelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba casi dormida cuando Alice me dio un apretón suave en el hombro.

-Bells, ya estás lista- abrí los ojos un par de veces antes de adaptarme a la luz y miré hacia el espejo que tenía enfrente, sonriendo al instante por mi aspecto…

Alice había recogido en una cola alta toda mi espesa melena, dejándola lisa por completo y tapando la goma del pelo con mi propio cabello, haciendo un contraste increíble entre la elegancia y la sencillez.

Justo como a mí me gustaban las cosas, al menos, la mayoría de ellas.

Pude darme cuenta de que estaba completamente maquillada ya, menos los labios. Los ojos los tenía maquillados en tonos tierras, destacando el dorado discretamente. Mis mejillas estaban de un dulce color arena, que hacía mi piel aún más radiante de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Alice y la miré por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos.

-Perfecta- me levanté y la abracé- Gracias, Al, siempre consigues lo que quiero- soltó una risilla y se separó de mí.

-Vamos o estropearás mi obra maestra- asentí y cogí su mano para salir hacia la habitación.

Me soltó para dirigirse hacia el enorme vestidor y coger la funda que ponía "Versace" en dorado y en letras distinguidas y lo dejó encima de la cama para volver hacia el vestidor y coger la caja de zapatos de la misma marca.

-Mi hermanito morirá esta noche…- susurró la enana con voz maquiavélica mientras bajaba la cremallera de la funda.

En ese momento, recordé, nuevamente, cómo tuve que soportar el cuerpo mojado de Edward, tapado con una simple toalla sobre su estrecha cintura, se paseaba delante de mí como si fuese lo más normal del mundo… y la verdad, que en parte lo era…

Pero… ¡Bienvenidas hormonas a mi cuerpo!

Pues no.

No era normal para mí…

-No quiero que le de un ataque sexual en medio de la fiesta, Alice…- la enana endemoniada soltó una enorme carcajada para su pequeño cuerpo y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Le dará de todos modos…- dijo sin ninguna preocupación- Yo no he hecho nada… sólo he destacado tu belleza un poco- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y sacó el vestido de la percha- De verdad, estarás perfecta.

-Y todo gracias a ti- le recordé y ella negó.

-Yo sólo he puesto mi granito de arena, pero tu belleza lo es todo, cariño- se puso a mi altura y me quité la bata de seda que llevaba puesta- Toma- me tendió el vestido y comencé a subirlo por mis piernas.

-Bueno… creo que no lo luciré del todo con mi pequeñín…- susurré cuando la tela se adaptó perfectamente a mi vientre.

-Tonterías… este vestido no te quedaría tan bien si mi pequeño sobrino no estuviera ahí dentro- señaló mi vientre y solté una risilla sin poder evitarlo.

-Puede que tengas razón…- murmuré cuando me hube colocado el vestido en su sitio.

En ese momento, escuché pasos apresurados por el pasillo y en un nanosegundo, Edward estaba dentro de la habitación con mi móvil en la mano.

Estaba impecablemente vestido con un traje negro liso. Combinándolo con una corbata roja y fina y una camisa blanca.

Estaba absolutamente hermoso.

-Mi vida, es Ángela- me tendió el móvil a la misma vez que me miraba de arriba abajo.

Me tragué el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca con esas simples y calientes palabras saliendo de su perfecta y sensual boquita.

-Yo… em, me voy- dijo Alice burlona cuando miró la cara de Edward.

Bien… sus ojos hambrientos mientras me comían con la mirada, no ayudaban, en nada, a mis revolucionadas hormonas…

-Estás preciosa…- susurró roncamente mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Juro por Dios que pude escuchar una risilla desde el teléfono.

-Gracias- le sonreí- Tú, también estás muy hermoso, cariño- le cogí el teléfono y me lo puse en la oreja.

Definitivamente, Ángela se estaba descojonando de la risa a costa de su jefa…

La situación me hizo sonreír.

-¿Hola?- dije a modo de saludo.

_-¡Bella!_- dijo eufórica Ángela y no dejé de mirar a Edward ni un solo segundo- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Muy bien, Ángela, gracias- Edward comenzó a rodearme con su perfecto cuerpo mientras me comía, literalmente, con la mirada.

-_Me alegro_- dijo alegre- _Te llamaba para decirte que no te preocupes por más nada que por tu presencia_- sonreí y le iba a contestar que ya me había enterado por Eleazar, pero me callé abruptamente cuando la cálida y varonil mano de Edward acarició mi espalda baja, haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Me quedé totalmente muda, no tenía palabras para poder decir nada…

Me había pillado totalmente desprevenida y el estado en el que me encontraba, no era el mejor para poder controlarme de las caricias ardientes de mi hermoso esposo…

Cerré los ojos en un intento vano por canalizar las sensaciones que me estaba provocando su suave mano en mi piel.

-Tienes una piel tan delicada y suave…- me susurró roncamente mientras su otra mano se posaba con delicadeza en mi cintura- Eres jodidamente preciosa, perfecta…- volvió a susurrar mientras apartaba mi cola de caballo hacia un lado y comenzaba a besar mi nuca.

_-¿Bella?_- abrí los ojos abruptamente cuando escuché la voz de Ángela.

Vale… me había olvidado completamente de ella…

-¿Qué decías, Ángela?- sentí la risilla de Edward golpear en mi hombro cuando intentó besarme ese trozo de piel.

-_Que no te preocuparas por nada, que ya está todo controlado_- me dijo con voz divertida y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Cl… claro- dije como pude y las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mi abultadito vientre.

-_Bueno, Bella, te dejo que tengo que ir y ver si está todo perfecto_- sonreí ante su profesionalidad.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Ángela, nos vemos en un rato- colgué y apreté el móvil contra mi mano.

-Es imposible que te quede mejor ese vestido…- siguió diciendo.

Al parecer no tenía ninguna acertada idea de lo que sus palabras y sus caricias provocaban en mi cuerpo y en mi mente…

Tiré el móvil con cuidado encima de la cama y en ese momento, aprovechó para girarme y mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi, he visto y veré en la vida- pude ver que sus ojos estaban casi negros, completamente nublados por la pasión y la lujuria, y su candente boca formando una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te haces una jodida idea de lo que me estás provocando, Edward Cullen?- dije con una voz demasiado ronca como para dejarla pasar.

-No tengo ni idea…- dijo antes de acercarme a su fuerte pecho y levantar mi barbilla para unir nuestros labios.

Sus manos dejaron mi brazo y mi barbilla para instalarse en mi cintura, estrechándola y acariciándola mientras me volvía loca con sus labios perfectos.

Mi lengua, con unas ganas tremendas, acarició su labio inferior, moldeándolo y dibujándolo a mi gusto, provocando un gruñido por su parte que hizo que mi tanga de seda se mojara hasta límites insospechados…

Su boca se abrió para mí y me dejó vía libre para poder explorar a mi gusto mientras mis manos viajaban de su suave pelo hasta su erótico trasero…

-Joder…- gimió en mi boca, provocando que mi boca se formara en una sonrisa sensual.

Cuando supe que ya no podría más que desnudarle y subirme a su cuerpo pecaminoso para poseerlo y sentir hasta el último centímetro de la increíble piel de su cuerpo, paré en seco.

-Edward…- jadeé con la respiración errática y con demasiada fogosidad.

-Lo sé, mi vida, créeme que lo sé…- me susurró antes de coger mi mano y posarla sobre su más que excitado miembro.

Gemí sin poder contenerlo mientras bajaba mi mirada hacia sus partes bajas.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba cuando estaba a su lado?

Fácil.

Me dejaba influenciar por mis verdaderos instintos…

-Ed…- le medio advertí y le medio rogué.

-Sí, princesa, tranquila, sólo serán unas horas y después me tendrás para ti sola- subí mi mirada y la posé en sus ojos, deleitándome con esos orbes esmeraldas.

-No sé si podré sobrellevarlo…- le dije mientras dejaba de tocar su miembro- Estoy completamente excitada y necesitada por tu culpa, Edward…- el gemido que salió de su boca fue suficiente para que lo acercara casi violentamente, y estampara mis labios en los suyos.

-Bien… ya os he dejado pervertir bastante a mi pobre sobrino…- me separé de Edward abruptamente cuando la voz de Alice llegó a mis oídos.

-Al…- la llamé mientras la miraba.

-Sí, lo sé… es jodidamente complicado no abalanzarte hacia mi sexy hermanito y no hacerle el amor en este momento, pero…- advirtió con un dedo en lo alto y con voz divertida mientras miraba a Edward y su cara de pre coito completamente sensual y provocativa- Tenéis una fiesta muy importante a la que asistir, así que, Edward- le llamó y quitó su mirada de la mía para mirar a su hermana- Sal de aquí y déjame acabar con tu bella esposa- se acercó a mí y me alejó con facilidad de Edward.

-Termina pronto- fue lo único que emitió entre un gruñido antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo que haría que cualquier mujer mortal se desmayase…

Y yo lo hubiera hecho si Alice me hubiera dejado sin el apoyo de su cuerpo.

-Sí, lo sé, eso ha sido bastante sexy, pero, escúchame bien- dijo antes de cerrar la cremallera lateral del vestido y hacerme sentar en la cama- Tienes que estar totalmente despejada esta noche, o al menos unas horas…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Después podrás tener sexo del duro con mi sexy hermanito.

-Sí… eso tenlo por seguro- Alice abrió mucho los ojos ante mi clara sinceridad y comenzó a reírse.

-Jodidas hormonas…- murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia el baño- Créeme cuando te digo que yo estoy completamente igual o peor a como estás tú…- dijo mientras escuchaba cómo abría los cajones del mueble del baño- Simplemente una caricia, un roce o una palabra, me excita de sobremanera…- y ahí estamos, Alice y su sinceridad absoluta.

La miré con cara de no quiero saber más detalles.

-No me mires así, estoy jodidamente caliente todo el día- abrí mucho los ojos y después los rodé en un intento vano por alejar sus palabras de mi mente.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de los calentones que tienes con Jazz?

-Claro… pero sólo quería ayudarte- me advirtió antes de posar el labial en mis labios y pintármelos con una destreza increíble- Lista- me dijo después de un minuto.

-Gracias, Al, por todo- me levanté y la abracé con cuidado de no chocar nuestros vientres, aunque era una tarea completamente difícil.

-No tienes que dármelas, sólo disfruta, cariño- me besó en la mejilla antes de separarse de mí- Ahora, el plato fuerte- dijo cogiendo la caja de zapatos- Hoy le dará un soponcio de testosterona a mi querido hermano…

-No quiero tenerlo excitado durante toda la jodida fiesta, Alice, recuerda que tengo que dar un discurso a unas quinientas personas y no me gustaría que mi querido esposo tenga sus partes íntimas visibles para las hienas que habrá allí.

-Sí, ya… jodidamente excitado, con la polla hasta el techo… ya- abrí los ojos hacia su dirección mientras sacaba los zapatos y los dejaba encima de la cama.

-Eres una burra- le dije cuando se volvió en mi dirección.

-Ya… pero sabes que digo la absoluta verdad y no te preocupes por eso, sois adultos, podréis controlarlo- me guiñó sin creerse una palabra e hizo que me sentara en el pequeño sofá que tenía a los pies de la cama.

Deslizó los zapatos por mis finos pies y me maravillé y sonreí a la vez cuando vi cómo envolvían mis pies de forma delicada y elegante.

El negro contrastaba perfectamente con mi piel nívea, haciéndola casi irreal y perfecta.

-A pesar de ser una burra, eres un genio- vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía complacida y se levantó de su lugar.

-Lo sé y no tienes que recordármelo- rodé los ojos con ganas al escucharla- Sólo te falta el último detalle, bueno… los dos últimos detalles- se dirigió hacia mi cómoda y cogió mi perfume de Gucci y luego, hacia el vestidor y salió de él con el pequeño bolso en sus manos.

-Lo olvidaba…- le dije mientras me levantaba y sonreía al sentir mi nueva altura- Ya los estaba extrañando…- le dije mientras señalaba los zapatos.

-Pues despídete hoy de lo lindo, porque sí que los echarás de menos cuando pasen estos meses…- asentí mientras la miraba.

-Lo sé y no me lo recuerdes…- le dije mientras cogía el tarro de Gucci y me echaba dos gotas a cada lado del cuello y una gota en cada muñeca.

Olía increíblemente bien.

Alice metió mi móvil y cogió mi identificación del bolso que había llevado hoy y la metió también.

-Perfecto…- me entregó el bolso y lo cogí- Ah, espera… tienes que ponerte el abrigo.

-¿Crees de verdad que lo necesito?- me miró con una ceja alzada- No seas noña, Alice- abrió mucho los ojos en total confusión- Este vestido tengo que lucirlo completamente y no tengo ni pizca de frío, así que vamos, señorita- le cogí de la mano y soltó una carcajada asintiendo.

-Ahora sí que estás lista- murmuró antes de apagar la luz de la habitación y encaminarnos hacia el salón.

Esta noche iba a ser digna de recordar de verdad.

**Edward pov.**

¿Podía alguien ser más putamente sexy?

No.

No podía.

Ni siquiera podría acercarse ni un poquito a la sensualidad de mi caliente esposa…

Sólo de pensar una y otra vez en esa piel expuesta, ese jodido vestido pegado a su cuerpo y esa boca dejar escapar sus eróticos gemidos, me volvía completamente loco…

Sólo tenía ganas de quitarle ese vestido y adentrarme en su cuerpo con suavidad y fiereza a la vez…

Sintiendo su estrechez y calidez, volviéndome completamente loco, haciendo que olvidara todo y sólo existir ella y yo.

-Ey, tío- me llamó Jasper, sacándome de mis pervertidos pensamientos- Estabas en trance…- me miró burlón y yo le sonreí.

-No ha sido nada…- le medio tranquilicé, porque no iba a decirle el rumbo que estaban teniendo mis pensamientos.

Obviamente.

En ese momento, Yuna se acercó a mí y restregó su pequeña pata en mi zapato para que la cogiera.

-¿Qué quieres, princesita?- la cogí y me lamió la mano.

A los pocos segundos, se acomodó en mi regazo y se quedó completamente dormida.

-Sí, estás perfecta…- escuché la voz de mi hermana y enseguida dejé a Yuna encima del sofá, tapándola con su manta y levantándome a la vez.

Mi mirada se conectó con aquellos orbes chocolates directamente, deleitándome con su belleza innata. Bajé un poco mi mirada, encontrándome con ese rojo ardiente y sexy en sus labios, contrastando con la blancura de sus perfectos dientes.

No pude evitar bajar mi mirada desde el centro de sus pechos, hacia su pequeño vientre, dónde crecía mi hijo, hasta esos pequeños y delicados pies envueltos en unos altísimos zapatos.

Estaba absolutamente preciosa…

No tenía ninguna palabra para describir su belleza y elegancia.

Se acercó a mí con paso decidido y me sonrió sensualmente.

-Guau, estás preciosa, Bells- dijo Jasper cuando pasó por su lado y Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Jazz- siguió su camino hacia mí y se paró frente a mí con esa sensualidad que le caracterizaba, provocando que su sensual y provocativo perfume inundara mis fosas nasales…- Estás, muy, muy guapo, mi vida- se acercó un poco más, provocando que su aliento diera de lleno en mi cara- Siempre pareces salido de una puta revista de modelos…- solté una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras y ella también me sonrió radiantemente.

-Bueno… tú sí que pareces una princesa salida de un puto cuento, de verdad…- me sonrió más ampliamente y acerqué mi boca a su oído- Pero con tu toque perfecto… esa sensualidad y provocación que te invade por completo…- escuché un corto y ronco gemido salir de su boca y mi amiguito se despertó aun más de su breve siesta- Hueles jodidamente bien…- le dije mientras aspiraba con fuerza, haciendo que su olor llegara a mí de nuevo.

-Vamos, por favor…- dijo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y no pude evitar la sonrisa de suficiencia que se instaló en mi rostro.

-Al, Jazz…- los llamé- Gracias por todo, de verdad- los dos me sonrieron.

-No tienes que agradecernos nada, cariño- Alice se acercó a nosotros- Lo hago con todo el amor del mundo- Bella se separó de mí, intentando canalizar la cordura de su mente y la locura de sus hormonas a partes iguales.

-De todas formas, gracias- la abracé y le toqué su vientre- Cuídate mucho, ¿vale, preciosa?

-Claro que sí, tengo un hombre a mi lado que me consiente en todo- Jazz soltó una pequeña carcajada y seguí yo.

-La verdad es que siempre hago todo lo que quiere- sonreí aun más y pude ver cómo Bella miraba mi boca totalmente anonadada y reía también.

-No te dejes influenciar mucho, está completamente loca…- intervino Bella, provocando las risas de Jazz y mías.

-Mejor voy a callarme o veré como las mejillas de alguien se ponen como el vestido ese- señaló el vestido de Bella y ésta dejó de sonreír abruptamente mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Miré a mi hermana luego a Bella, quiénes se estaba retando con la mirada en total diversión por ambas partes.

-Así me gusta, calladita estás más guapa, cariño- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Alice le murmuró algo a Bella y ésta soltó una carcajada mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

Nos despedimos de ellos dos y abrí la puerta del Volvo para mi preciosa esposa.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del piloto, después de cerrar la puerta a Bella.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad y miré directamente a las desnudas piernas de Bella sin poder evitarlo, dándome cuenta que el vestido se abría cuando se sentaba, dejando ver lo justo, haciéndome enloquecer por completo.

Esa piel nívea y esas largas y torneadas piernas eran mi puta locura…

Y ni que decir de sus más que hinchados pechos envueltos en esa fina tela de gasa…

Pero lo que terminó de rematarme fue el agarre que tenía formado con sus dientes en su labio inferior…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo con voz burlona y en ese momento, escuché el pito del coche de Jasper, indicándome que saliera del aparcamiento para abrirle la puerta del garaje.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándola?

Demasiado…

-Sí, demasiado…- gruñí y se instaló una sonrisa de suficiencia en su preciosa boca.

Saqué el Volvo con rapidez y salí del garaje en menos de treinta segundos.

Jazz me pitó cuando se desvió hacia el Noroeste de la ciudad, en dirección a su casa. Yo le devolví el pitido y sentí la mano de Bella en mi pierna…

-No sabes lo hermoso que estás esta noche…- su voz no había dejado la ronquez ni un poquito y eso hizo que la mirara en un breve segundo para después, volver mi atención a la carretera.

-Y tú no sabes lo jodidamente irresistible que estás esta noche…- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo y bajé del coche a la vez que un muchacho joven le abría la puerta a Bella con educación y miradas de más…

-Vamos, mi vida- la cogí de su estrecha cintura y le besé en los labios con suavidad, dejándole en claro al tipo ese que ella era mía.

Absolutamente mía.

Bella sonrió sobre mis labios y me besó una última vez antes de coger mi mano.

Pude darme cuenta que su pintalabios no se había quitado ni un poquito…era bueno saberlo…

Le entregué las llaves al pobre muchacho, que ahora tenía una cara completamente de desilusión y se metió en el Volvo parea aparcarlo.

-¿Tienes frío?- le pregunté cuando mi mano se posó en su espalda baja y puse darme cuenta que no tenía nada encima de ese fino vestido.

-No, no te preocupes, no he querido ponerme nada encima- susurró mientras tiraba de mí y subíamos las escaleras. Ella con una soltura increíble a pesar de su vientre y sus zapatos…

-¿Y eso?- le pregunté totalmente confundido.

-Porque además de no tener frío- cogió su bolso con determinación con su mano libre- Quiero lucir este vestido tal y como es y porque después te alegrarás de tener que quitarme sólo una prenda…

Vale… quité mi mirada del movimiento que hacían sus pechos y miré al frente, encontrándonos con un salón, exquisitamente decorado, con mucha gente.

Ése fue el detonante para parar mi excitación y no cogerla aquí y ahora…

-Tu sigue hablándome así y no tendré que quitarte ese vestido para hacerte mía…- le dije antes de que el amable hombre de cincuenta y tantos años nos pidiera nuestra invitación.

-Oh, señores Cullen- dijo el hombre nada más vernos- Tomad, no hace falta vuestra invitación- nos sonrió cordialmente- Pueden pasar, por favor- asentimos con una sonrisa- Felicitaciones por su embarazo.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró mi esposa con una sonrisa antes de adentrarnos en el interior del hall del hotel.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros dos y después vinieron las sonrisas y las felicitaciones.

Todos, y cuando digo todos, es absolutamente todos, se acercaron para felicitarnos por el embarazo de Bella y por el juicio.

-Señores Cullen- nos saludó un hombre mayor con cara amable- Oh, Bella, estás bellísima- mi hermosa esposa lo miró y lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-¡Señor Andrew!- dijo emocionada y se separó de él- Muchísimas gracias- el hombre sonrió- ¿Qué tal está?

-Oh, estoy perfectamente bien y no me llames de usted, Bella, me hace sentir más mayor de lo que soy- Bella soltó una carcajada y yo la seguí.

-Está bien, Andrew- sonrió el hombre y Bella se giró en mi dirección- L presento a mi esposo, Edward Cullen- me señaló con su mano derecha, haciendo brillar su precioso anillo- Edward, él es el señor Andrew- el hombre me ofreció su mano y yo se la estreché enseguida.

-Un placer, señor Andrew- le sonreí y el hombre me devolvió la sonrisa.

-El placer es mío, señor Cullen- negué con la cabeza a la vez que quitaba mi mano de la suya.

-Llámeme Edward, por favor- soltó una pequeña risilla y Bella sonrió divertida.

-Entonces, llámeme Andrew- asentí con una sonrisa y Bella se acercó a mi cuerpo, cogiendo mi brazo y enrollándolo con el suyo, provocando que todo su calor me inundara por completo- Hacéis muy buena pareja- los dos sonreímos.

-Muchas gracias, Andrew- le agradecí sinceramente.

-Bueno, voy a saludar a los futuros compradores- Bella y yo asentimos- Si no fuera por tu esposa, este proyecto no se hubiera llevado a cabo- sonrió antes de irse de nuestro lado y saludar a un enorme grupo de hombres de mediana edad.

-Es un encanto- dijo Bella mientras dirigía su mirada a la mía.

-Sí, al parecer te tiene mucho aprecio- le dije sinceramente.

-Sí, es un buen hombre- en ese momento, sentí una mano en mi hombro y cómo me arrebataban a Bella de un suave empujón.

-¡ELEAZAR!- gritó Bella eufórica cuando el moreno la cogió y la abrazó con efusividad.

Sonreí por la escena.

La dejó en el suelo y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Si no fuera porque sabía que era gay y porque quería a Bella como una hermana, ya me tendría mi puño en su cara…

-Estás absolutamente preciosa…- sonrió más ampliamente- Déjame adivinar…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla como simulando pensar- Mi prototipo hecho mujer, ¿no?- solté una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la definición que tenía de mi hermana.

-¿Quién más sería?- dijo Bella burlona y Eleazar sonrió.

-Nadie más por supuesto- su mirada se posó en la mía- Edward, tío, ¿qué tal?- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?

-Oh, estupendamente- se separó de mí y me sonrió- De verdad, chica, que los genes Cullen no pueden ser más perfectos…- murmuró mirándome demasiado tiempo el torso.

Tosí en completa incomodidad, lo que provocó que Bella soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Eleazar, recuerda que su esposa está aquí- se acercó a mí y puso su brazo en mi espalda- Es sólo mío, búscate a otro- sonreí sin poder remediarlo ante sus palabras.

-Claro que sí… ya he estado viendo unos cuantos magnates de los más interesantes…- soltamos una carcajada los tres.

-Cómo no…- Bella rodó los ojos, lo que me causó mucha gracia- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ángela?

-Síp- recalcó la "p"- Ahora mismo esta allí- señaló a nuestras espaldas y nos giramos en esa dirección- Les está informando a esos señores sobre el proyecto- Bella asintió.

-¿Hay buenos compradores?

-Diría que esta noche es tu noche, nena- sonreí viendo la cara de satisfacción de mi hermosa esposa.

-Perfecto- susurró Bella mientras miraba la escena sin pestañear.

-Han estado preguntando por ti- mi mirada se conectó con la de Eleazar- Quieren conocer a la protagonista de todo este proyecto, Bells- miré a Bella y ésta sonrió triunfante.

-Bueno… no tendrán que esperar por mucho tiempo, ahora es el momento- nos guiñó ambos y se acercó un poco a mí, dejando su boca en mi oído.

Benditos tacones…

-Voy a dar un pequeño discurso de bienvenida- me aclaró mientras su mano se posaba en mi brazo derecho- Espérame aquí- susurró con voz sensual antes de separarse de mí y sonreírme provocativamente.

Me besó, húmedamente, en la comisura de mis labios y se giró, haciendo que la fina gasa de levantase de forma sensual y se encaminó hacia el improvisado escenario.

-Joder… a eso le llamo yo a una mujer sexy y sensual…- murmuró Eleazar, pero no le pude contestar.

Toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella.

En mi esposa.

En Bella.

Se paró al lado del señor Andrew y le susurró algo al oído, que hizo que el hombre riese ampliamente y que los demás, mirasen a mi esposa como si fuera un trozo de carne…

Respira hondo y relájate…

El señor Andrew asintió y se dirigió junto con Bella al escenario, ayudándola a subir con mucha caballerosidad.

No podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de mi esposa…

Sus piernas subían con demasiada destreza a pesar de sus zapatos y de su abultado vientre. Ese vientre en el que crecía mi hermoso hijo día tras día…

La fina gasa hacía de las suyas y dejaba al descubierto un pequeño trozo de piel de sus muslos, haciendo mi excitación irremediable… Y ni que hablar de su espalda desnuda. Era la cosa más provocativa que había visto jamás… no importaba las veces que la veía desnuda, no importaba cuántas veces le hacía el amor, anhelaba su piel como un drogadicto la droga.

Pude darme cuenta que estaba más hermosa que nunca…

Su cara irradiaba felicidad y satisfacción por todos lados y su cuerpo estaba más perfecto que nunca. Hacía ya una semana que no veía ese hermoso rostro radiar como ahora.

Era absolutamente perfecta.

Se pusieron en el centro del escenario, justo enfrente del micrófono y comenzó a hablar el señor Andrew con Bella a su lado, que no dejaba de mirarme, con esos pozos chocolates tan profundos y preciosos.

-Señoras y señores- pidió un poco de atención el señor Andrew y todo el salón se calló abruptamente mientras se giraban hacia el escenario- Estamos todos aquí con el fin de conocer el nuevo proyecto de mi equipo- sonrió el hombre a todo el público y Bella hizo lo mismo- Muchos, quizás la mayoría, me han preguntado por Isabella Swan, la señora Cullen- aclaró mirándome a mí en particular- La mujer que ha hecho que este proyecto funcione a la perfección, a pesar de mis exigencias…- cogió la mano de Bella y la alzó- Ésta es Isabella Swan, una de las mejores arquitectos que he conocido en mi vida- todo el público, yo el primero, aplaudimos como locos mientras veíamos a mi hermosa mujer sonreír ampliamente- Muchas gracias por todo, Isabella- guardó la compostura delante de todos- Sin ti y tus mágicos bocetos, nada de esto hubiera sido posible- el hombre sonrió y besó a Bella en ambas mejillas mientras sonaba otra ronda de aplausos.

-Al viejales se le cae la baba con nuestra Bells…- murmuró Eleazar, provocando una pequeña carcajada por mi parte.

El señor Andrew dejó a Bella en su puesto y mi hermosa esposa se acercó al micrófono con determinación y seguridad.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó con su impecable educación- Como ha dicho el señor Andrew, yo soy Isabella Swan y estoy encantada de que este proyecto se haya llevado a cabo- Bella me miró profundamente- No diré que este proyecto ha sido un camino de rosas, porque, de verdad, no lo ha sido- aclaró- Mi equipo y yo, y sobretodo, el señor Eleazar Collins, mi compañero y amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos trabajado muy duro por este proyecto y estamos encantados con los resultados- otra ronda de aplausos se escuchó en toda la sala, yo no podía estar más eufórico por sus palabras- No tienen que agradecerme a mí, tienen que agradecerle al señor Andrew- señaló con su pequeña mano con total convicción- El haber confiado en nosotros, una empresa nueva y con ganas de aspirar más cada día- sonrió haciendo resaltar sus dientes blancos sobre el pintalabios rojo- Muchas gracias- ahora aplaudió hasta el señor Andrew y la verdad que no era para menos…

Eleazar y yo aplaudimos con efusividad y Bella abrazó al señor Andrew con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La amaba de todas las formas posibles…


	44. Capítulo 44: Fiesta II

_**Capítulo 44: Fiesta(PARTE II).**_

**Edward pov.**

No pude evitar sonreír al ver su radiante sonrisa.

Tampoco pude evitar mirar hacia abajo a su cuerpo, deleitándome, nuevamente, por su perfecta figura…

Sonreí aun más, como si eso fuera posible, cuando me quedé mirando fijamente a su vientre…

Mi hijo crecía cada vez más y yo no podía estar más orgulloso de que mi hermosa mujer llevase su vida en su interior.

En ese momento, unos camareros muy bien uniformados y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, comenzaron a repartir, de entre todos lo invitados, copas de champán.

-Por favor, señor Collins, acérquese aquí- llamó el señor Andrew a mi amigo, que se encontraba a mi lado.

Miré por el rabillo de ojo para ver su reacción y sólo pude sonreír más…

Estaba coqueteando completamente con un pobre camarero que tenía cara de poema.

-Eleazar, te llaman- le susurré bajito para que nadie se diese cuenta del flirteo, ya que todos los invitados comenzaban a mirarse entre ellos al ver que nadie subía al escenario.

-Cla… claro- tartamudeó y yo sólo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada- Muy gracioso…- susurró antes de darme un codazo en las costillas mientras pasaba por mi lado para ir hacia el encuentro de Bella y el señor Andrew.

Yo por mi cuenta, sonreí aun más y dejé de mirarle para posar mi mirada en esos pozos chocolates que me miraban con atención.

Pude ver cómo no nos quitamos la mirada en ningún momento, siquiera cuando me tendieron mi copa de champán y sólo murmuré un "gracias", pero yo no fui el único… Bella, tampoco prestó demasiada atención a la chica que le tendía la copa, simplemente, la cogió y sus labios se movieron lentamente, diciéndole algo.

Su mirada dejó la mía tan sólo cinco segundos, el tiempo que tardó en susurrarle algo al señor Andrew y ponerse en su lugar, justo enfrente del micrófono, a la vez que su mirada se posaba en la mía nuevamente.

-Ahora dirá unas palabras mi compañero y amigo, Eleazar Collins- comenzó de nuevo a decir con su melodiosa voz- Pero antes de eso, tengo que agradecerle a otra persona el poder llevar a cabo todo esto y todo lo que soy- me miró más profundamente con esos ojos preciosos y profundos que destilaban amor- Tengo que agradecerle a la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días, esa persona que le di un "si, quiero" hace tan sólo dos meses- sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, provocado por las lágrimas que más pronto que tarde se escaparían de sus hermosos ojos- Mi hombre, mi esposo y el amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen- me señaló con la copa- Eres la persona a la que más amo en esta vida y sólo espero que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte- se tocó su vientre con la mano libre y se escuchó un "oh" por parte de todas las féminas presentes- Sé que he sido una testaruda… - todo el público, incluido el señor Andrew y Eleazar, que ahora se encontraba en las escaleras laterales del escenario, sonrieron- Por querer ir a trabajar cuando verdaderamente no podía por mi delicado estado- una solitaria lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho sin poder contenerlo, recordando ese trágico día, ya pasado y solucionado, y yo sólo quería borrar esa lágrima con mis labios y hacerla sentir mejor. Me moví hacia delante para ir hacia el escenario y consolarla, pero, de nuevo, escuché su voz angelical- Pero no por eso no he dejado de quererte ni un poquito- me paré en seco y la sonrisa que tenía al principio, se amplió más, haciéndolo casi doloroso, pero me daba lo mismo… mi esposa se estaba luciendo con creces esta noche y saber todos sus pensamientos y que todos los supieran, me llenaba el corazón y el pecho de alegría y amor por ella- ¡Te amo, Edward Cullen!- dijo antes de sonreír con la sonrisa más preciosa y radiante que podía tener, la misma que hicieron sus labios cuando me dijo que llevaba la vida de nuestro hijo en su interior.

Ya no podía tener mis brazos por más tiempo vacíos sin su cuerpo entre ellos, ya no podía seguir sonriendo de lejos y mirarla con todo el amor que le profesaba.

Ya no.

Dejé mi copa en la misma bandeja de la misma chica que me la había servido y me encaminé hacia mi bella esposa. Creo que corrí un poco rápido hacia ese escenario, que se encontraba a unos escasos cincuenta metros.

Pasé por el lado de Eleazar, que me palmeó el hombro y me subí inmediatamente encima del escenario, viendo la enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de Bella y la sonrisa feliz del señor Andrew.

La aparté con suavidad y le cogí la cara con ambas manos.

-Te amo más que a todo en esta vida, Isabella Marie Swan, lo eres todo para mí, absolutamente todo- le susurré a escasos centímetros de su boca, haciendo que su boca se entreabriera y me mirara con los ojos más oscurecidos de lo normal.

No esperé a nada más, su mano, la que tenía libre de la copa de champán, se posó en mi brazo y uní nuestras bocas en un beso cargado de amor y dulzura.

Escuché de fondo todos los aplausos del público, pero yo sólo era consciente de cómo su mano había subido hacia mi nuca y cómo su tranquila respiración pasaba a ser incontrolada…

Su aliento se coló en mi boca cuando un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca, provocado por mi lengua insaciable.

Decidí parar, por el bien de nosotros, porque si esperaba más tiempo, dudaba, gravemente, que lo pudiera hacer en un futuro próximo…

-Te amo- le volví a susurrar con voz jadeante y ella me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que me llegó hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

-Y yo a ti, hermoso, más que a nada- me susurró antes de abrazarme y aspirar en mi cuello, llenándose por completo de mi aroma.

Sonreí como un auténtico imbécil sin poder evitarlo.

Nos separamos al cabo de los minutos y miramos hacia todo el público, Bella con sus evidentes mejillas sonrosadas.

Era completamente adorable.

-Buenas noches- saludé cogiendo el micrófono con una mano y con la otra, atrayendo a mi mujer a mi cuerpo- Yo soy Edward Cullen, el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo- todo el público sonrió ampliamente- Y me tienen que perdonar por mi atrevimiento…- dije nombrando lo evidente y en ese momento, sentí una mano apoyarse en mi ante brazo.

-No te preocupes, Edward, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- el señor Andrew sonrió y todo el público aplaudió escuchando todo lo que había dicho, provocando que el hombre sonriera más ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias, Andrew- el hombre me guiñó un ojo e hizo que Eleazar subiera al escenario.

-Voy a bajar de aquí, no quiero quitaros vuestra importancia en esto- le susurré muy cerca de su oído, provocando que un leve estremecimiento pasara por su cuello, erizando los vellos de su suave piel.

Sonreí de nuevo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo- me susurró de la misma forma, provocando que mi amiguito se despertara un poco…

Bien… esto no podía pasar ahora y aquí delante de mucha gente…

Y no ayudaba en nada mirar sus labios, ahora rojos por mis labios, y con el labial completamente distorsionado por sus perfectos labios, haciéndola salvaje y dulce a la vez.

-No te preocupes, mi vida, te estaré esperando como la reina y mejor arquitecto de todo el mundo- me separé de ella y me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa.

-Está bien, no te alejes demasiado, guapo- me guiñó y le besé en el dorso de la mano antes de encaminarme hacia las escaleras.

-Eso sí que es romanticismo…- me susurró Eleazar cuando pasé por su lado y sólo pude sonreírle como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este instante…

No me pasó por desapercibido las miradas de varias chicas cuando pasé de largo delante de ellas, tampoco cuando una mujer, de unos treinta años, me rozó el hombro por "accidente", pero me daba absolutamente igual…

Esta noche me daba igual todo lo que no tuviera que ver con Bella y mi hijo…

Me puse justo enfrente del escenario, justo enfrente de ella y no escuché ni miré nada más…

De lo único que pude cerciorarme fue de que Eleazar se puso detrás del micrófono con su sonrisa Colgate y de cómo mi mujer me miraba directamente a los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco era que me importara, simplemente estaba admirando la perfección hecha mujer y lo mejor de todo, es que era mía.

Absolutamente mía.

Pude volver a la realidad, o mejor dicho, al entorno exterior cuando todos se bajaron del escenario. Seguí con mi mirada el movimiento de sus caderas y sus piernas al andar, dejando, de nuevo, ese trozo de piel expuesta que me volvía completamente loco.

Les sonrió a todos con su copa de champán en la mano y siguió su camino para rencontrarse conmigo, pero yo no pude esperar más tiempo del necesario y caminé, rápidamente, en su dirección.

Muy pronto, se coló en mis fosas nasales su inconfundible perfume sólo pude sonreírle antes de abrazarla con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como su fuera una muñeca de un fino y precioso cristal.

-Te amo- le volví a repetir y sentí la sonrisa de sus labios en mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti, te amo, Edward, te amo- se apretó más contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo toda su calidez y dulzura y ahora podía ir al cielo perfectamente.

Podría morir en sus brazos una y otra vez sin que me importara…

Miré a todas las personas de nuestro alrededor y pude darme cuenta cómo nos sonreían y nos miraban con melancolía. También otras, más bien, féminas, miraban a Bella con odio y envidia.

Sí, tener una belleza inigualable es lo que conllevaba a eso.

Las taladré con la mirada y miraron hacia otro lado mientras pasaban a lo que supuse sería el comedor. Tampoco había prestado demasiada atención al personal de servicio si nos habían avisado o no para pasar a cenar…

-Todo el género femenino ha quedado encantado con tus palabras…- me susurró mi ángel y sólo pude sonreír mientras la separaba lo justo de mí para poder mirarla a los esos dos chocolates.

-La verdad es que me da lo mismo lo que opinen mis palabras…- le susurré de la misma forma- Sólo me importas tú, mi ángel hermoso- sonrió ante mis palabras y se acercó a mí.

-Me alegra saberlo- sonrió arrebatadoramente y me cogió el cuello con sus pequeñas manos y unió nuestros labios.

Fue un beso lento, sin prisas, pero con una pasión indescriptible…

Se separó al cabo de los pocos segundos, para mi angustia, y me sonrió de la misma forma que antes.

-Vamos, todos nos esperan para cenar- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, penetrándome con toda su pureza y sensualidad.

No tenía por qué decir que mis pantalones se estaban haciendo pequeños, de nuevo, ante mi amiguito medio espabilado…

-Seguro- fue lo único que le dije antes de coger su mano e incitarla a caminar hacia el comedor.

En ese momento, que vi las copas de champán medio llenas y otras completamente vacías encima de la barra del bar, me acordé de algo.

-Bella- la llamé antes de pasar por las dos puestas abiertas del enorme salón y pararme justo donde comenzaba la elegante alfombra negra que decoraba el suelo- ¿Te has bebido la copa de champan entera?- le dije apretando su mano un poco y ella me miró con su perfecta ceja alzada.

-No, ¿por qué?- me dijo con cara de confusión.

-Porque no deberías beber alcohol, ya sabes que es malo par…- no me dejó acabar. Su dedo índice se puso encima de mis labios, sellándolos por completo.

-Sí, lo sé- sonrió deliciosamente y pude ver, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo la testosterona estaba subiendo a niveles críticos…

Algunos imbéciles la estaban mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne completamente comestible, dejando sus asquerosas miradas demasiado tiempo en su trasero…

Estaba comenzando a ver todo completamente rojo…

-Edward- escuché que me llamaba y centré toda mi atención a su preciosa cara de ángel para poder tranquilizarme y no sacar a patadas a algunos idiotas de aquí- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó con la ceja más alzada que antes.

-Nada- le dije sin querer decir más nada y ella lo dejó pasar, sabía perfectamente que me pasaba algo o mejor dicho, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Te decía que sólo me he mojado los labios con el champán…- me sonrió seductoramente y cerré los ojos, sólo dos segundos, para poder tranquilizarme y no imaginar esos jugosos labios mojados de champán encima de mi boca…

-Me alegro- le sonreí y le besé en los labios rápidamente antes de reanudar nuestro camino.

-Eres increíble…- murmuró Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

Yo sólo pude sonreír y pegarla más a mi costado mientras pasaba mi mano por su baja espalda, sintiendo su piel desnuda y expuesta, haciéndome enloquecer con cada caricia que le daba. Sentí cómo su piel se estremecía y de su boca salió un suspiro que hizo que mi miembro, ahora medio dormido, diera un latigazo en mis pantalones.

Bien… contrólate, Edward Cullen.

-Allí está nuestra mesa- susurró Bella con la voz un poco ronca mientras señalaba, con su preciosa barbilla, hacia la derecha.

Levanté mi vista y dejé de mirar por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento que hacían sus pechos sueltos y libres de cualquier sujeción.

Por el bien de mi autocontrol.

Pude ver al señor Andrew, a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, a Eleazar, a Ángela y a otras personas en la mesa dónde nos sentaríamos. Justo en medio de la mesa, había dos sitios libres.

-Hola, chicos- nos saludó Eleazar con una sonrisa y todos los hombres se levantaron cuando vieron que Bella y yo habíamos llegado.

-Buenas noches- dijimos los dos al unísono y todos asintieron sonrientes.

-Mis queridos Bella y Edward- comenzó el señor Andrew con una sonrisa de niño pequeño- Tengo que presentaos a mi hermosa esposa- cogió la mano de la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado y la besó con un cuidado increíble- Ella es Betty, la mujer de mi vida- todos soltamos una pequeña risilla la mujer se acercó a nosotros- Betty, ellos son Bella y Edward, mis recientes chicos favoritos- sonreímos ampliamente ante sus palabras y Bella y Betty se besaron en las mejillas antes de que la mujer le diera un abrazo a Bella.

-¡Al fin la conozco, señora Cullen!- dijo con efusividad.

-Dígame, Bella, por favor, señora Raven- le dijo Bella con incomodidad.

-Oh, está bien- la mujer sonrió y se separó de ella- Entonces llámame, Betty- Bella asintió y le sonrió- ¿De cuánto estás, querida?- Betty le pidió permiso a Bella con la mirada para ver si podía tocar su vientre y mi dulce ángel asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Estoy de tres meses y medio- le dijo mientras miraba hacia las manos de Betty, ahora apoyadas en su vientre.

-Oh- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa- Muchísimas felicidades, debes estar feliz.

-Lo estoy, créeme que lo estoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, que falta de educación la mía- exclamó de pronto y me pude dar cuenta que el vocabulario de esta mujer se centraba en la palabra "oh".

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y vi cómo se ponía enfrente de mí con una sonrisa sincera.

-Encantada de conocerle, señor Cullen- me estrechó la mano, pero yo se la cogí y se la besé con elegancia.

-Igualmente, señora Raven- la mujer se ruborizó un poco y pude ver cómo Bella me miraba de manera burlona- Puede llamarme Edward.

-Está bien, Edward- sonrió a la vez que sus mejillas se ponían más rojas aún, de manera muy graciosa, pero nada era en comparación con el rubor de mi preciosa esposa- Debes de tenerla muy contenta- me susurró de pronto y yo la miré fijamente- Sus ojos brillan con una felicidad increíble- sonreí sin poder evitarlo- Me recuerda tanto a mí a su edad…

Esta mujer, definitivamente, me recordaba a mi madre. Tanto por su amabilidad como por su sinceridad.

-La verdad es que no sería nadie sin ella- le confesé y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada que nos hizo reír, con ella, a todos.

-Me alegro mucho, hijo- me sonrió y se giró para susurrarle algo a Bella en el oído, que hizo que su melodiosa risa sonara por todo el salón, y volvió al lado del señor Andrew.

-Buenas noches, señores Cullen- nos saludó Ángela y Bella el dio un abrazo.

-Hola, Ángela- murmuró Bella y la muchacha sonrió- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames señora Cullen ni a Edward tampoco- se separó de ella y cogió mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Bella, tiene razón, Ángela- ambas me miraron- Puedes llamarme Edward- le sonreí y las dos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo ella un poco incómoda.

-¿Cómo está yendo todo?- le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Perfectamente bien, Bella- sonrió- Creo que no quedará ni una casa por vender cuando termine la noche- Bella amplió más su sonrisa al igual que yo. Eso eran buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias.

-¿¡Enserio!?- medio exclamó medio gritó.

-Sí, enserio, está gustando mucho, Bella, están más que encantados con todos tus bocetos y tus ideas- Bella se acercó más a mí y me besó en la mejilla sin dejar de mirar a Ángela.

-Me alegro tanto, Ángela, estoy tan contenta- dijo Bella apretando mi mano en un claro signo de euforia- ¿Te han preguntado mucho?

-Bueno… unos más que otros…- los tres soltamos una pequeña risilla- Pero sí, han preguntado bastante y han quedado totalmente satisfechos con mis respuestas- dijo la chica entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, Ángela, muchas gracias por todo- Bella le sonrió de nuevo.

-No tiene que dármelas- la chica sonrió- Es mi trabajo y disfruto con él- aclaró- También preguntaron por el señor Collins.

-Ah, claro- Bella miró hacia Eleazar y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Le habrás dicho que este proyecto es tan mío como de él, verdad?

-Por supuesto- Ángela amplió su sonrisa- Le ha parecido increíbles que unos chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes, hayáis podido llevar a cabo todo esto.

-Eso es muy, peor que muy buena señal- intervino Eleazar y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-¿Has escuchado? Está gustando, Eleazar y se va a vender todo el proyecto completo- dijo entusiasmada Bella antes de abrazar a nuestro amigo.

Sonreí.

-Somos un buen equipo, siempre lo hemos sido- murmuró Eleazar mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Sí- Bella se separó de él y le besó en la mejilla.

-Ángela, quiero que te vayas en cuanto termine la fiesta, no quiero que estés aquí y que algún listillo te aborde a preguntas que no tienes por qué responderlas tú- dijo Eleazar serio.

-Cla… claro, señor Collins.

-Llámame Eleazar- sonrió- Hazme caso, los últimos compradores siempre hacen lo mismo para querer enterarse más allá de lo que tienen que saber y eso no nos interesa, más que nada porque habrá empresas infiltradas aquí que quieran esto- susurró Eleazar más bajo de lo normal mientras señalaba con la barbilla a todo en general y Ángela asintió- Si necesitan algo, dales el número de Bella o el mío y ya nosotros sabremos qué hacer- le guiñó el ojo y la chica volvió a asentir.

-Entendido- murmuró Ángela.

El señor Andrew me presentó a todos los presentes, ya que eran los compañeros de Bella y por tanto, los conocía.

Todos los hombres ayudamos y esperamos que las damas se sentaran en sus respectivas sillas para, después, sentarnos nosotros.

Todos los camareros comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, trayendo copas de vino, tanto blanco como rosado, y los entrantes a cada mesa con una elegancia exquisita.

Bella me cogió la mano y me sonrió antes de girar su cabeza y comenzar a hablar con Betty.

-Tío, la tienes completamente loca…- me susurró Eleazar en el oído y lo miré con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

-Es mi mujer y todo lo que he dicho es la completa verdad- le aclaré y él sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero desde que estás aquí, ella ha cambiado mucho- dejé de sonreír y lo miré con confusión- Verás… Bella sonreía y se divertía, pero jamás la había visto con esta vida- señaló con su barbilla hacia mi derecha, que era donde se encontraba mi esposa y sólo pude sonreír ante la imagen que me mostraban mis ojos.

Bella estaba con mi mano agarrada, apoyada en su delicado muslo y la otra, estaba encima de su pequeño vientre, haciendo círculos por encima de la fina tela del vestido.

-Sus ojos brillan de una forma muy especial- siguió hablando Eleazar- No sabes las ganas que tenía de que volvieras…- ahora sí que me giré hacia su dirección, ¿qué le habría contado Bella sobre mí?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?- le pregunté con curiosidad y él sonrió de nuevo.

-Todo- dijo sin más- Absolutamente todo- asentí y le animé a que siguiera- Cada vez que Alice venía y le contaba que había hablado contigo, su cara se iluminaba y la sonrisa el duraba todo el día, incluso cantaba mientras trazaba los bocetos…- sonreí al imaginármela así- Pero, había otros días que tenía que sacarle la sonrisa con un saca corchos- solté una pequeña risa sin poder contenerme- No sonreía si no sabía nada de ti, la excusa que ponía era que no podía tener todo el día una sonrisa en su boca…

-Sí, muy típico de Bella…- le dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza ligeramente y la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

-La cuestión es que quiero darte las gracias, tío- volví a girar mi cabeza en su dirección y alcé una ceja.

-¿Por qué?- ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-Por todo- dijo como su fuera obvio- Por devolverla a la vida, por amarla como la amas, por todo, no creo que encontrara a un hombre igual de bueno que tú- sonrió como si estuviese recordando algo- No sabes la de veces que la escuché gritando tu nombre mientras cantaba…

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

¿Podía ser más perfecta?

No.

No podía.

-¿Mientras cantaba?- le pregunté de manera burlona y él asintió de la misma forma.

-Sí, le cambiaba el nombre de la letra original por el tuyo y la verdad es que era muy gracioso- ambos reímos, provocando que todas las miradas de nuestra mesa y algunas de nuestros alrededores, se clavaran en nosotros.

-No tienes que dármelas, Eleazar, enserio- le palmeé el hombro con la mano que tenía libre- Siempre la amé, quise olvidarla, te juro que quise olvidarla porque no podía estar lejos de ella por más tiempo…- Eleazar me miró con pena- Pero el amor que sentía por ella era tal que me obsesioné- le aclaré y él me miró confundido- Le hacía a mi hermana un interrogatorio todos los putos días para saber qué era lo que hacía, con quién salía… todo- ahora fue el turno de palmearme el hombro a mí.

-Lo imagino… habéis tenido que pasarlo realmente mal- asentí- Bella tampoco dejó de amarte nunca- sonreí asintiendo.

-Lo sé y la verdad es que el que tiene que agradecer algo soy yo- le sonreí- Gracias por cuidarla como si fuera tu propia hermana, gracias, de verdad.

-Bah- agitó su mano restándole importancia- No tienes que dármelas, la he cuidado y cuidaré porque, como tú has dicho, la quiero como a mi propia hermana y eso nunca va a cambiar- asentí sonriente y ambos cogimos nuestras copas de vino blanco espumoso e hicimos un pequeño brindis entre nosotros mientras sonreíamos ampliamente.

-Te amo- me susurró mi esposa en el oído, rozando con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocándome e incitándome a que me la besara con todas las ganas que tenía, aquí y ahora.

Y quizás algo más si no tuviésemos tanto público…

-Te amo- le dije de la misma forma antes de acercarme a su rostro y besarle en la mejilla, lo que provocó que sonriera dulcemente.

Yo pedí pescado, al igual que Bella, Eleazar y Betty, mientras que todos los demás pidieron carne.

Comenzamos a comer la deliciosa comida entre risas y conversaciones muy entretenidas. Al parecer Betty era decoradora de interiores, al igual que mi madre, y casualmente, muy casualmente, había concordado una cita con ella para mañana.

-Esme es increíble- dijo Bella antes de meterse un trozo de pescado en su pequeña boca.

-Seguro que lo es, teniendo a este Edward como hijo, seguro que será un encanto- sonreí ante las palabras de la amable mujer y bebí un sorbo de mi vino blanco.

-Es una mujer excepcional- le dije sinceramente- Es leal, amable, cariñosa, dedicada a los suyos y tremendamente maternal.

-Ojalá y todos los hijos hablaran de una madre de esa forma, Edward, querido- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Es lo que opino y jamás cambiaré mi opinión sobre ella- todos asintieron en la mesa, que hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban pendiente a nuestra conversación.

-Créeme, Betty, Esme te encantará, os haréis muy buenas amigas- intervino Bella con una preciosa sonrisa en su hermosa boca.

-Ojalá, la verdad es que necesito a una amiga que tenga mis mismos gustos en este enorme ciudad…- todos sonreímos- Allí, en Inglaterra, tenía algunas amigas y las tuve que dejar al venirnos aquí, así que ya es hora de encontrar a alguien con quien comunicarme libremente… y por supuesto, que no sea mi marido- ahora sí, todos soltamos una carcajada, incluso el señor Andrew.

-No sabía que te molestara mis interesantes conversaciones…- dijo el señor Andrew burlón y Betty le dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, por supuesto, a mí no me hizo el efecto, porque la única que podría conseguirlo era mi mujer.

Mi esposa.

Mi diosa personal.

La sensualidad hecha mujer.

-Y no me molesta, querido- le besó en la mejilla suavemente- Pero necesito una charla de chicas y una tarde de compras urgentes- otra ronda de carcajadas se escuchó en la mesa, incluso el señor Andrew, que miraba a su mujer con una dedicación y amor increíbles.

-Si no fueras mi esposa, ¿qué sería de mí?- dijo el señor Andrew con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y todos sonreímos.

-Pues nada, estarías hecho un viejales cascarrabias con el puro en la boca y con una muchacha de unos veinte años a tu lado por puro interés…- ahora sí, ahora sí que sí, todos soltamos la carcajada más grande de nuestras vidas.

Pude ver cómo Bella se limpiaba con un pañuelo, con mucho cuidado, sus ojos, de los que le caían lágrimas de tanto reírse y yo no estaba mucho mejor… veía todo nublado por la acumulación de las lágrimas en mis ojos…

-Esta mujer es alucinante- murmuró mi amigo y lo miré, o al menos lo intenté, mientras me limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

-Lo es, Eleazar, lo es- acordé con él.

Estuvimos más tiempo hablando, hasta que los camareros retiraron nuestros platos y nuestras copas y las suplantaron por una copa de champán y por el postre, que consistía en una bola de helado de vainilla con un trozo de tocino de cielo al lado, junto con sirope de chocolate, decorando el plato magníficamente.

-Joder…- medio gimió medio susurró Bella a mi lado y la miré con una ceja alzada- Esto está delicioso…- cerró los ojos a la vez que se metía la cucharada en la boca, haciendo un movimiento demasiado sensual y erótico para mi calenturienta mente…

Vi como una gota de helado de había escapado de su boca y ahora bajaba libremente por su barbilla. Me acerqué a ella y pasé mi lengua antes de que estuviera a punto de caer hacia abajo.

-Mmmm…- gemí deleitándome con el dulce sabor del helado y de su piel nívea- Sí, está delicioso…- acordé con ella y se giró en mi dirección, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

-Edward…- gimió bajo, provocando que su aliento se colara por mis fosas nasales, volviéndome completamente loco…

-¿Tenemos que quedarnos mucho?- ella me miró con su provocación hecha en sonrisa.

-Sólo hasta el brindis principal, yo tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme aquí mucho más…- se acercó aun más y cuando estuve casi seguro de que me besaría, su boca se desvió hacia mi oído, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera con el choque de su aliento- Sólo tengo ganas de que te entierres en mí como tú sólo sabes hacerlo…

Matadme ahora…

* * *

><p>Chicas, este capítulo acabo de subirlo ahora mismo al blog, así q desde ahora, voy a la par aquí y en el blog. Si alguien no sabe cual es mi blog, bien porque no se haya enterado o porque no lo haya visto en mi perfil, aquí os dejo la URL . 

Allí subo los capítulos muchísimo antes q aquí, por si a alguien le interesa ;)

Bueno, espero q os haya gustado todos estos capítulos, tengo q decir q el capítulo 41, el del juicio, fue horrible escribirlo... pero bueno, me esforcé bastante y pedí un poco de ayuda en leyes y ahí lo tenéis. Espero q lo hayáis disfrutado todos.

Os tengo q decir q ya le queda muy poquito a este fic, quizás cinco capítulo o así, q serían 50 capítulos, los q quería desde un principio, pero aún no lo sé. Mañana pondré en el blog una encuesta para q podáis votar por vuestro final favorito para este fic, votaríais por el epílogo. Yo os pondré unos cuantos finales y vosotros votáis. Así de fácil. Sólo tenéis que entrar en el blog mañana y votar en la encuesta, sólo pondré un resultado por persona para q no sea demasiado lioso.

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos.

Millones de gracias por leerme y por los comentarios q me habéis escrito, sé q no son muchos, pero espero llegar, al menos a los 500, este fic es mi primer fic y le tengo un cariño incondicional. La verdad es q me gustaría llegar a los 1000, pero quedan pocos capítulos y no creo q la gente se anime... para otro será.

Romiina R.


	45. Chapter 45: Bienvenida I

_**Capítulo 45: Bienvenida***_

**Bella pov.**

-Muchas gracias por habernos dado esta oportunidad, Andrew- le sonreí ampliamente mientras Edward me ayudaba a colocarme el abrigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella, me apasionasteis desde el principio, tanto tú como Eleazar, sois un equipo increíblemente fuerte y lleno de ideas, más pronto que tarde, seréis los arquitectos más reconocidos de todo el país- me respondió con la misma sonrisa y me cogió la mano suavemente- Sólo espero que ese bebé nazca sano y fuerte y que pronto estés con tus nuevas ideas- me besó la mano.

-Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes- le dije con la misma sonrisa- Pero no te pienses que voy a estar los cinco meses y medio que me quedan sin hacer nada- escuché un carraspeo por parte de Edward y lo miré por el rabillo del ojo- No iré a trabajar, eso está claro- un sonoro suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de mi esposo- Pero seguiré, en la tranquilidad de mi casa, con las nuevas ideas que tengo en mente y te las iré enviando, por supuesto- el señor Andrew asintió sonriente.

-Bella, tómatelo con calma, no hace falta que me envíes nada esta semana ni la que viene ni la otra- me guiñó un ojo con complicidad- De todas formas, hablaremos muy pronto.

-Seguro- le dije convencida- Betty, ha sido un placer conocerte- me acerqué para besarle en ambas mejillas.

-El placer ha sido mío, querida- me abrazó maternalmente- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme- me aseguró y se separó de mí.

-Por supuesto, en poco tiempo te presentaré a mi suegra, es un verdadero amor y seguro que las dos congeniaréis a la perfección- dije segura.

-¡Oh, eso es estupendo!- estaba emocionada- No puedo esperar para el momento- me sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy pronto- le devolví la sonrisa y se despidieron los hombres y Betty de Edward.

Cuando Edward me cogió la mano, sentí otra en mi espalda.

-Adiós, parejita- nos susurró Eleazar.

-Adiós, cariño- le dije volviéndome y abrazándolo- Gracias por todo, El- le dije con cariño mientras apretaba mi abrazo.

-No me las des y gracias a ti por ser tan estupenda- me besó en la mejilla y se separó de mí- Ahora a descansar y a desconectar del trabajo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, papá…- rodé los ojos, provocando la risa de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida.

-Tened cuidado y llámame- me apuntó con su dedo acusador y yo volví a rodar los ojos.

-Sí, papá- volví a decir.

-Bien- aseguró- Edward, tío, estamos en contacto, cualquier cosa, avísame- se estrecharon las manos y Edward le sonrió.

-No te preocupes- le aseguró.

Nos sonreímos los tres y nos despedimos con la mano.

Salimos a la fría noche, pero yo no notaba esa humedad, no al lado del ser más cálido del mundo.

-Buenas noches, ahora mismo le traen el Volvo, señor Cullen- dijo el aparcacoches de la entrada y Edward asintió.

-¿Tienes frío?- ya estaba haciendo el amago de quitarse la chaqueta y lo paré con la mano.

-No- le aseguré- No a tu lado- le susurré con una sonrisa, que me devolvió al segundo.

-Eres perfecta- me besó en la punta de la nariz y me estrechó entre sus brazos, posando mi cara en su fuerte pecho.

Esperamos poco tiempo, demasiado poco, ya que podría fundirme en su pecho para toda la eternidad…

Edward se separó de mí y, rápidamente, abrió la puerta del Volvo para mí. Entré en el cálido cubículo y suspiré de tranquila cuando mi trasero tocó el cómodo asiento de piel. Él cogió las llaves que el muchacho le tendía educadamente y se metió en el coche inmediatamente.

-Ha sido una noche increíble- susurró mientras me miraba con ojos dulces y esa sonrisa que me derretía en un nanosegundo.

-Siempre que sea a tu lado- le aseguré acercándome a él y besándole en la mejilla dulcemente- Te amo.

-Te amo- me respondió dándome un beso en la coronilla y encendiendo el motor del coche. Me separé, pero él me cogió la mano que tenía libre.

Posé mi otra mano en mi vientre y sentí una pequeña patada de mi hijo.

-¿Estás cansado, bebé?- le pregunté mientras hacía círculos en mi vientre, a lo que Edward sonrió y me besó en el dorso de la mano que tenía cogida.

-Seguro que está contento de tener la madre que tiene- me aseguró el ser más maravilloso de todos.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto?- murmuré mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Soy sincero- me aseguro con otra sonrisa torcida.

Le devolví la sonrisa y miré hacia el frente, hacia la gran luna que se presentaba ante nosotros.

Estaba tan a gusto y tan tranquila, que el camino fue corto… o eso creo.

-Hermosa- escuché a lo lejos, pero yo estaba demasiado a gusto como para atender esa voz angelical- Tendré que hacerlo yo…- creo que escuché antes de una risilla.

_-Mami, ¿esa es Megan?- me decía un niño de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y con el pelo del color cobre más hermoso de todos._

_Miré hacia abajo y apreté el agarre de su pequeña manita en la mía._

_-No, cariño, Megan aún está en el vientre de tía Alice…- le aclaré, pero él puso su boquita torcida._

_-Pero mami, si Megan es mayor que yo…- me aseguró convencido._

_Era verdad…_

Me incorporé de golpe, provocando un ligero mareo al no enfocar nada de lo que aparentemente veía. Mi vista se fue adecuando a la oscuridad de la habitación y sentí el brazo de Edward escurrirse por mi costado.

Lo miré y dormía plácidamente con la boca exactamente igual a la que nuestro hijo había puesto en mi sueño.

¿De qué iba este sueño?

Mis dos manos se fueron a mi vientre, pero mi hijo no me respondió con su típica patada.

-Duerme, mi vida- le susurré bajito mientras trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

Me levanté para refrescarme la cara. Me encaminé hacia el baño y abrí el grifo del lavabo y el agua fría me despejó de ese sueño tan raro.

-Te estás volviendo loca, Bella…- me dije mirando mi imagen en el espejo y, un momento…

¿Cómo había llegado a la cama y me había cambiado el vestido por este camisón? ¿Tan cansada estaba que no me enteré de nada?

Edward…

Sonreí como una tonta y volví al calor del cuerpo de mi hombre. Me metí bajo las sábanas con cuidado de no despertarle y en menos de un minuto, me quedé completamente dormida.

Un olor muy peculiar a gofres comenzó a espabilarme y enseguida abrí un ojo.

La habitación seguía a oscuras, pero el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Edward, se había esfumado. Miré a mi lado y me encontré a Yuna con su mantita completamente dormida. Me fijé que dentro de unas semanas no podría cogerla, estaba creciendo por minutos, ya podría pesar alrededor de unos diez kilos…

Sonreí, porque de igual manera, sería mi pequeña consentida, y le acaricié la cabeza, provocando que me lamiera parte de la mano.

-Hola- la saludé y ella se levantó con lentitud y posó su cabecita en mi muslo- Estás enorme, cariño- le dije con ternura antes de bajar mi cabeza y besarle en la suya-Vamos, creo que papi nos ha hecho el desayuno- le dije emocionada y nos levantamos rápidamente.

Mi bebé me dio una patadita de buenos días y me acaricié el vientre mientras me encaminaba al armario a por una bata de seda. Me la puse mientras Yuna me lamía el empeine del pie derecho, causándome cosquillas.

-Yuna, para- le decía mientras me reía.

Salimos de la habitación y ese delicioso olor me golpeó de lleno en la nariz, provocando que la boca se me hiciera agua.

Me paré en seco al igual que Yuna.

La imagen más perfecta se puso ante mí cuando me quedé parada en la puerta de la cocina.

Mi hombre, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, con tal sólo unos pantalones de franela de pijama en tono celeste muy claro y descalzo…

Su fuerte espalda, brillante por un fino sudor que le caía desde la nuca, se tensaba cada vez que cogía la sartén o batía los huevos en el cuenco, provocando que también sus brazos se tensaran deliciosamente.

Ahora sí puedo morir en paz…

No sé en qué momento se dio la vuelta, pero me cogió mirándole con un hilillo de baba cayéndome hacia la barbilla.

-Buenos días, preciosa- me sonrió arrebatadoramente y su hermoso torno se puso rígido cuando mi mirada lo repasaba una y otra vez.

-Hola- susurré y dudé si lo había escuchado…

Vale, las putas hormonas y toda la provocación de anoche me estaban pasando factura de forma bestia.

Lo próximo que pasó, pasó muy rápido.

Edward me cogió de la nuca con la fuerza justa para que mi humedad empapara mi fino tanga. Mis manos se fueron hacia su pelo, tirándolo con fuerza cada vez que su lengua entraba en mi boca como si se tratase de una maldita batalla que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Su otra mano acarició mi vientre de forma dulce, contrastando completamente con lo que me estaba haciendo su lengua y su mano en mi pelo. Rápidamente, sus dos manos abandonaron mi cuerpo para posarse en mi trasero, para así apretarlo y subirme hacia su cintura. Mi pequeño vientre nos impedía un poco la tarea, pero no por eso nos detuvimos un solo instante. Nos movimos y comenzó a besar mi cuello con besos húmedos y lametazos suaves. Me posó en la fría encimera y de lo caliente que estaba mi cuerpo, ni me inmuté.

Abrí mis piernas un poco más y quitó el nudo de mi bata, quitándomela en el proceso. Yo, le quité también el nudo del pantalón y los bajé con ayuda de mis pies, cayendo su bóxer al suelo. Su brazo izquierdo me incorporó lo justo para que su otra mano libre, me quitase el tanga de un jalón, provocando que éste se hiciera añicos.

Me excitó todavía más.

Me dejó de nuevo en la encimera y sus manos se posaron en mis rodillas, abriendo mis piernas y se fue acercando más a mí, metiéndose en mis piernas y pegando su pecho al mío. Me sonrió torcidamente, arrebatadoramente, y fue penetrándome lentamente, sintiendo esa intrusión que me volvía loca. Su boca buscó la mía y sus manos quedaron en mi baja espalda, empujándome contra su miembro en ese delicioso vaivén que se había vuelto en un vicio para mí.

Edward podría empujar más todavía y llenarme por completo, pero sabía que se reservaba por nuestro hijo y también sabía que esa vena hinchada de su cuello era toda la tensión para no darme hasta el fondo y hacerme daño. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y le besé como si fuera la última vez, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sentí un soplido salir de sus labios cuando me iba contrayendo a medida que mi orgasmo me invadía por completo. Sentí que un torbellino arrasaba con mi cuerpo y mi boca se pegó a su trapecio y mordió fuertemente, tanto que seguro que le haría marca, pero a él no pareció importarle. Edward gimió fuertemente contra mi pelo cuando su orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y sus brazos se apretaron más contra mi cuerpo, dejando espacio a mi pequeño vientre.

-No tengo palabras…- dije a duras penas mientras nos recuperábamos.

-No digas nada- dijo de la misma forma que yo, pero con esa sonrisa que derretiría hasta el más frío glaciar- Simplemente, te amo- susurró y sus labios buscaron los míos para darme un beso fugaz.

-Yo sí que te amo- sonreí sobre sus labios y lo abracé- Te amo, te amo.

-Más que a mi vida- terminó por mí y nos quedamos un rato así.

Pasaron algunos segundos más y escuchamos un ladrido fuerte y nos separamos inmediatamente por el susto del momento.

-¿Nos ha visto?- le pregunté mirándolo con diversión.

-Seguramente…- se rascó la cabeza y se puso los pantalones y el bóxer, antes de bajarme con mucho cuidado de la encimera.

Me bajé el camisón y me acerqué a Yuna con cariño.

-Peque, no has visto nada, ¿entendido?- me lamió la mano y me ladró- Buena chica…

-Jajaja- rio Edward al ver la escena- No creo que la hayamos pervertido…- dijo colocando los gofres, ya fríos, encima de la mesa.

-Eso lo dices tú…- dije con diversión mientras me incorporaba y me acercaba a él- Ha sido increíble, nene- le dije sensualmente y él se volvió y me guiñó un ojo.

-A sus servicios, Señora- me hizo una reverencia que me hizo reír y me cogió para ponerme en su regazo y así desayunar- Tengo que decir que quería que te comieras todo esto caliente…- murmuró distraídamente mientras metía un trozo de gofre con chocolate en mi boca. Mastiqué lentamente.

-Y yo tengo que decir que ojalá me comiese todos los desayunos fríos…- le dije sonriente y dándole un beso dulce.

-Eres increíble- me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó en la nariz antes de meterse un trozo de tortilla en la boca.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras Yuna nos ayudaba a comernos todo.

Alucinantemente mis náuseas matutinas estaban desapareciendo… no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero hoy no las había sentido y eso me tenía de mejor humor todavía.

-Me debes otro tanga- demandé con sorna.

-Te debo algunos más…- me recordó y mis mejillas se calentaron enseguida- Eres tan adorable…- me acarició el rostro.

-Y espero que me debas como una tienda entera- sonrió socarronamente y cogió el tanga y lo encestó en la basura.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?- murmuró Edward levantándose conmigo y dejándome en la silla mientras recogía todo lo de la mesa.

-Para empezar, ayudarte- le dije segura mientras me levantaba, pero él tenía otros planes…

-Ah, no- cogió mi hombro con suavidad y me sentó de nuevo- Déjame consentirte por estos días- puso cara de cachorrito degollado, muy al estilo Alice.

Alice… Megan y el sueño…

-Está bien- le dije no queriendo discutir del tema- Cariño- lo llamé mientras metía todo en el lavavajillas y Yuna se acostó en mis pies- He soñado con nuestro bebé- se volvió sonriente.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó alucinado.

-Sí y me preguntaba por Megan- su ceño se frunció.

-¿Por Megan?

-Sí, le dije que estaba en el vientre de tía Alice, pero obviamente no podría nacer él antes que Megan…- él asintió- Es un poco una paranoia- aclaré.

-Es por todo, mi vida- me besó en la frente antes de terminar de fregar la última sartén- Tienes metido en la cabeza a Megan y su corto tiempo para nacer, pero ya te he dicho que no existe riesgo- me aseguró y yo me quedé más tranquila.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Central Park?- le sugerí- Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta al sol y a los árboles- me sonrió torcidamente.

-Por supuesto, donde quieras- me cogió la mano y quité mis pies con cuidado para no despertar a nuestra "niña".

-Nos podríamos llevar a Yuna- me levanté y le di un corto beso.

-Pues claro, necesita desfogarse y hace un día espectacular- asentí.

Nos encaminamos hacia la habitación y decidimos ducharnos antes de salir a pasear.

Cuando me estaba cepillando, Edward ya estaba listo y con la correa de Yuna en las manos.

-Un minuto- le guiñé y seguí con lo mío.

Terminé rápidamente y nos encaminamos hacia Central Park.

Pasamos un día alucinante, comimos comida italiana y Yuna se portó estupendamente. Nos hicieron fotos y no paramos de reír en todo el día.

Necesitaba un día como éste.

Mi bebé me daba patadas de vez en cuando y yo me sentía maravillosamente bien. Sobre las ocho de la tarde, ya estaba cansada, no habíamos parado en todo el día y ahora me estaba pasando factura.

-Estás cansada- demandó Edward mientras metía a Yuna en los asientos traseros del Volvo.

-Sí- asentí antes de que un bostezo me pillara por sorpresa.

-Tranquila, llegaremos pronto y podrás descansar- Edward me besó en la frente y cerró mi puerta.

Se montó en su asiento y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra casa. Tardamos cinco minutos y cuando nos bajamos del coche, vimos que Yuna estaba completamente dormida.

-Yuna, vamos- le incitó Edward y ella le lamió el brazo.

Nos montamos en el ascensor y bostecé de nuevo.

-Ha sido un día increíble, gracias, mi vida- me apoyé en su brazo y cerré los ojos.

-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado- declaró y me besó en el pelo.

Llegamos a casa y Yuna se fue directamente a su cama, durmiéndose en el acto.

Sonreímos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra habitación. Nos desvestimos y nos pusimos los pijamas y nos metimos en la cama.

Estuvimos todo el día del domingo probando los sofás nuevos y viendo películas de todos los géneros con mantita encima y comiendo como dos energúmenos.

-Voy a tener que hacer cuatro clases de spinning para quemar las calorías de hoy…- murmuré divertida antes de meterme una palomita en la boca.

-No te hace falta, estás perfecta- susurró antes de besarme en el cuello.

-Te amo- le sonreí y le besé en la frente- Mañana vamos a empezar con los preparativos de la boda de Jake y Leah- le recordé y él asintió.

-Sí, están muy emocionados- sonrió recordando, seguro, las ansias de Jake- Bella, prométeme que te lo tomarás todo con mucha calma, no quiero ser pesado, pero me preocupa que te lo tomes todo muy a pecho…- me recosté en su pecho.

-Edward, de verdad, quiero que estés tranquilo, tienes que confiar en mí, no voy a hacer nada que no pueda hacer y por supuesto voy a ir con mucha tranquilidad- le aseguré besándole la mano- A propósito…- me giré para mirarle a los ojos- ¿Cuándo vas a incorporarte?- le recordé.

-¿Ya me estás echando?- dijo dolido.

-Edward, sabes mejor que nadie, que desearía que estuvieras todos los días aquí conmigo, mimándome y haciéndome el amor a todas horas- sonrió torcidamente- Pero no voy a consentir que dejes a tus pacientes por una obsesión tuya con mi salud- me giré aún más hasta ponerme frente suya- Sé lo que hemos pasado, pero ya lo hablamos en casa de tus padres, no voy a modificarle la vida a nadie, eso lo tengo muy claro- él asintió con pesar- Además, tu madre me va a acompañar todo lo que pueda, por lo que no voy a estar sola- le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarlo.

-Está bien, te entiendo perfectamente, pero deja que esté aquí con vosotros, una semana- hizo un puchero de lo más tierno- Prometo que la semana que viene me incorporaré, pero antes déjame disfrutar de mi esposa y de mi bebé- me besó ligeramente.

-Vale, trato hecho- le sonreí emocionada- Mañana, ¿nos acompañarás o tienes algo que hacer en el hospital?

-Claro que os acompañaré- me aseguró- Pero antes iré al hospital para certificar mi incorporación para la semana que viene y así veo a mi padre.

-Perfecto, voy a llamar a Al para que desayunemos mañana juntos- le besé en la punta de la nariz y cogí mi preciado/nuevo Iphone de la mesita de café.

La idea le pareció estupenda a la enana, quedamos en ir a una cafetería que había muy cerquita del hospital, ya que la oficina de Esme nos cogía de camino.

-Dale besitos a Megan de nuestra parte, Al- Edward me miró con nostalgia.

-Sí, hoy ha estado muy tranquila, Bells- me declaró- Creo que ya se está haciendo mayor…- soltamos una carcajada los tres.

-Puede ser- le aseguré cuando me tranquilicé un poco- Bueno, nena, descansa y saluda a Jazz.

-Jazz está frito… si tuviera que llevar a Megan en su vientre creo que no se movería del sofá en todo el día- volvimos a reír.

-Bueno… pues hasta mañana, cariño, ¡te queremos!- dijimos Ed y yo al unísono.

-Y yo a vosotros, chicos- se despidió.

-Es imparable…- susurré mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

Pedimos comida china, antojo mío, lo admito, y estuvimos viendo Noviembre Dulce, que derramé algunas lágrimas, las cuáles, mi querido esposo, limpiaba, pero no lo podía evitar. La película era preciosa.

Nos fuimos a dormir cuando terminó y caí en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, totalmente agotada.

Unos suaves y cortos besos y unos lametones a partes iguales, me despertaron de mi pesado sueño y provocaron que sonriera ampliamente.

-¿Ves, Yuna? Te dije que a mamá le gustaría- dijo mi hombre con esa aterciopelada voz.

Amplié más mi sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicos- les dije a los dos y me toqué la panza- Bebé, ¿cómo has dormido?- Edward posó su mano encima de la mía y los dos sentimos esa patadita matinal que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre- Es su forma de decir buenos días- le aclaré y me miró maravillado.

-A partir de hoy no le faltará mi saludo tampoco-me aseguró antes de besarme suavemente- Buenos días, nena- le sonreí y le besé de nuevo.

Me duché mientras Edward sacaba de paseo a Yuna y salí envuelta en mi albornoz.

-¿Qué nos ponemos hoy, peque?- le pregunté a mi hijo y me dio una pequeña patada- Es increíble lo pequeñito que tienes que ser y lo fuerte que pegas…- le dije contenta y abriendo el vestidor.

Me decanté por un vestido de punto blanco y unas botas, marrones y bajas, con tacón de madera. Dejé la ropa encima de la cama y me puse la ropa interior y unas medias marrones con detallitos en encaje, preciosas. Me puse el vestido y me calcé las botas antes de encaminarme al baño para maquillarme y peinarme. Opté por un poco de rímel y labial rosa palo y dejarme el pelo suelto.

Lista.

Cuando cogía mi abrigo y mi bolso, Edward llegaba con Yuna y me miró arrebatadoramente.

-Te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre estás perfecta- me aseguró antes de acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

Llegó a mis fosas nasales ese olor varonil que me envolvía por completo.

-Gracias, cariño- le besé debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y le guiñé- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- me sonrió y me robó un beso inocente antes de cogerme de la mano y encaminarnos hacia el garaje.

-Bebé- lo llamé para que me prestara atención cuando se dirigía hacia el Volvo- Me apetece conducir hoy- le sonreí tranquilamente.

-Está bien…- me dijo con una lucha interna en su interior y lo abracé rápidamente antes de besarle y meterme en mi bebé.

-Cómo te he echado de menos, cariño…- acaricié el tapizado lentamente antes de que Edward se metiera en el asiento de copiloto.

Encendí el motor y me recibió con un suave rugido. Nos encaminamos hacia el hospital y muy pronto, estábamos hablando con Carliste.

-¿Os puedo acompañar a desayunar?- preguntó mi querido suegro con un poco de vergüenza.

Qué tierno era.

-Por supuesto que sí, Carliste, eso ni se pregunta- le guiñé y él me dedicó la misma sonrisa torcida que había heredado su hijo de él.

Saliendo del hospital, nos encontramos a la enana con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo con efusividad acercándose a cada uno- Estás más hermosa que nunca, Bells- me susurró cuando me abrazó poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

-Gracias, tú estás radiante- sonreí.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería cuando Edward llamó a Esme para decirle que íbamos de camino.

-O sea que esto era un desayuno familiar y no me habíais comentado nada, ¿eh?- murmuró Carliste burlonamente.

-En realidad, era un desayuno de chicas- intervino la enana- pero viendo la tendencia al acoso que tiene mi hermano con mi querida cuñada, ha sido imposible…- dijo mirando a Edward con sorna.

-Enana, sabes que no pueden vivir sin mí- aquí el ego estaba un pelín alto, ¿no?

-Eso lo dirás tú…- Al le sacó la lengua a su hermano en un gesto completamente infantil y Carliste y yo soltamos una gran carcajada.

-Vaya dos…- murmuré yo entre risas.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ahí se encontraba mi segunda madre, mi guía y la persona más maternal de todas, perfectamente arreglada, como siempre.

-Buenos días, chicos- nos dedicó una sonrisa preciosa y se acercó a nosotros- Qué guapa estás, Bella- susurró antes de darme dos besos.

-Tú estás siempre perfecta- le sonreí ampliamente y dejé que tocara mi barriguita con sus dos manos.

-Oh, querida, estoy deseando verle la carita- me confesó emocionada.

-Y yo, Esme, y yo- me sonrió y se dirigió hacia su hija.

-Hola, mi vida- se besaron y murmuraron cosas mientras le tocaba el vientre, totalmente dulce.

-No se ha dado ni cuenta que estoy aquí…- susurró mi querido suegro, provocando que Ed y yo riéramos incontroladamente.

-¿Carliste?- murmuró Esme después de estar como diez minutos hablando con su hija.

-Hola, mi amor- le dedicó una sonrisa, que juro que si no existiera Edward, me hubiera derretido.

-¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!- murmuró antes de besarle suavemente en sus labios- Cariño, nos estamos volviendo mayores…- susurró mirándole a los ojos-Tendremos tres nietos en los próximos meses, ¿te los imaginas correteando por toda la casa?

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa involuntariamente cuando escuché esas palabras.

-Bueno, tú siempre estarás perfecta con veinte y con cincuenta años más- le aseguró abrazándola y besándole el pelo.

Un gesto muy Cullen.

Ya sabía yo que la galantería de Edward venía de generaciones.

Nos sentamos entre risas y pedimos nuestros desayunos al camarero.

-¿No iba a venir Rose?- pregunté cuando nos trajeron el desayuno.

-Sí, pero ha ido con Em a ver cosas nuevas para la empresa, nos encontraremos en la oficina de mamá- me aclaró Alice antes de meterse un trozo de pan en la boca.

Asentí.

Hablamos de todo en general, deseando todos ver las caritas de nuestros bebés y recordándome que era la mujer más dichosa de todas.

Tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

Terminamos y nos fuimos hacia el hospital para coger los coches.

-Al, vente con nosotros- sugirió Edward.

-Por supuesto- declaró contenta.

-Chicos, yo voy en mi coche, que después tengo que hacer cosas- nos dijo Espe con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Vale, ten cuidado, mami- murmuró Alice antes de meterse en el Audi.

-Mamá, te quiero- dijo Edward cerrándole la puerta a su madre y besándole en la frente.

-¿Se puede ser más tierno?- pregunté en voz alta mientras arrancaba a mi bebé.

-Absolutamente sí- dijo Alice con burla y las dos nos echamos a reír.

Edward se montó en el coche y nos encaminamos a la oficina de Espe.

Leah ya nos estaba esperando allí cuando llegamos, con cara y sonrisa emocionadas.

-¡HOLA!- medio gritó medio chilló cuando nos acercamos a ella.

Todos sonreímos y la saludamos.

-¿Dónde has dejado al petardo de Jake?- le pregunté mientras subíamos al ascensor.

Soltó una risotada.

-Le han llamado de una urgencia- me aclaró- Además esto es cosa de chicas- me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias- dijo Edward con burla y todos reímos.

Una vez en el despacho de Espe, nos quitamos los abrigos y nos pusimos cómodos para todas las opiniones que nos esperaban.

-He buscado este fin de semana los colores, que a mi parecer, son lo más elegantes y sofisticados- comenzó Espe mientas encendía su ordenador.

-No te deberías haber molestado, Espe- susurró leah avergonzada.

-Tonterías, me encanta lo que hago- le aseguró con su perfecta sonrisa.

Una media hora después, todos estábamos metidos en colores, texturas y demás…

Golpearon en la puerta suavemente.

-Pasa- murmuró Espe quitándose las gafas y mirando en esa dirección.

-Buenos días- era Rose.

-Hola, cariño- saludó Espe y se acercó a ella.

-Perdonad el retraso.

-No te preocupes, Rose- dijo Espe abrazándola y Rose sonrió.

-Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?

Rose estaba espectacular, realmente bella.

-Estás hermosísima- le dije con ternura cuando la saludé.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, estás deslumbrante.

Terminaron los saludos y nos metimos de fondo en nuestra tarea.

Hasta las dos de la tarde, Leah no decidió el color de las rosas que adornarían los centros de las mesas…

O sea, que esto iba para largo.

-Perdonad porque sea tan indecisa, pero quiero que todo esté perfecto.

-Tranquila, si nos vieses a nosotras tres… te hubiera dado un ataque al corazón- le dije para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Voy a ir abajo, ¿queréis algo, chicas?- preguntó mi hombre con elegancia.

-Una caña de crema y un batido de vainilla- murmuré sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí- ¿Qué?- les dije viendo por el rabillo del ojo la mirada divertida de Edward.

-Nada, nada…- dijo Alice con burla.

-Pues yo quiero lo mismo- demandó Rose con una enorme sonrisa hacia mí.

-Pues a mí me apetece un buen plato de pasta…- murmuró la enana con emoción- Con mucho queso y salsa carbonara…- su cara parecía la de Homer Simpson buscando una de sus rosquillas.

Todos reímos.

-Al, aquí no venden nada de pasta, así que tómate un tentempié y luego iremos a por tu plato de pasta favorito- le guiñó su hermano.

-¿Enserio? ¿Al Bella Italia?- asumió por supuesto.

-Pues claro- dijo convencido y Al se levantó a comérselo a besos.

-Benditas hormonas…- creo que salió de los labios de Ed.

Rose y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada, seguidas de Espe y Leah.

Con todos los mandados hechos, Edward se fue del despacho y todas suspiramos.

-Mi hijo tiene la paciencia de 100 hombres…- susurró Espe con nostalgia.

-La verdad es que la tiene- aseguré.

Para cuando Edward había vuelto, ya teníamos la decoración de los manteles y las flores para el ramo de novia.

Paramos a las tres y media para ir a comer y por supuesto, nos dirigimos al Bella Italia.

-Nuestro lugar favorito- asentí cuando Al me lo dijo.

Nos divertimos mucho en la comida, bromeando que Jake no soportaría lo sensual que se vería Leah el día de la boda y se podría quedar viuda antes de ser esposa siquiera.

-Lo vas a impresionar, créeme- siguió Rose.

-Eso espero- dijo Leah con entusiasmo.

Terminamos y volvimos a la oficina de Espe.

Me lo estaba pasando realmente bien y encima estábamos ayudando a una buena amiga. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-Te puedo recomendar un buen catering y buen sitio para celebrarlo y por supuesto, la mejor modista de todos los . para hacerte el vestido de novia- aseguró Espe dándonos un descanso- pero eso ya es tu elección, querida- Leah abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es demasiado, Espe- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Para nada, cariño, déjame hacer unas llamadas y lo tendremos listo para dos semanas- le guiñó el ojo y le levantó para dirigirse hacia su mesa.

-Es realmente increíble- murmuró Leah tocando la tela de la que sería el mantel de las mesas de la celebración.

-Lo es- le aseguré y le cogí ambas manos- Te ayudaremos, ya te lo dijimos, para que tu boda sea perfecta, créeme- me sonrió ampliamente.

-Vale, Leah- intervino la enana, que últimamente estaba muy callada- Ahora me tienes que hacer una descripción del vestido de tus sueños- le dijo cogiendo papel y lápiz y mirándola con entusiasmo.

Y así siguió toda la semana, de telas y colores hasta la visita de la gran modista.

-Ése es el tuyo- aseguró Rose antes de volver a meterse en la boca el chupa chups que estaba chupando.

Todas sonreímos mientras asentíamos.

El lunes, llegó la incorporación de Edward al hospital y definitivamente mi querido esposo era una pesadilla cuando se lo proponía…

Entendía su miedo, yo también lo tenía, pero teníamos que pasar página para seguir nuestra vida.

-Bella- me llamó Edward por enésima vez esa mañana.

-Sí, cariño, voy a llamarte si lo necesito, no voy a hacer esfuerzos y no me voy a estresar…- puse los ojos en blanco como una niña pequeña.

-Promételo- dijo cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos.

-Edward- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Tranquilízate, por favor, te llamaré si necesito algo y tu madre va a venir en una hora, así que, por favor, tranquilo- asintió lentamente y posó sus labios en los míos delicadamente.

-Te amo, mi vida- susurró sobre mis labios.

-Y yo a ti, hermoso- le robé un último beso antes de separarme de él- Salva a muchos niños- le guiñé un ojo y él me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita.

-Siempre- cogió su maletín y lo acompañé a la puerta.

-Te amo- le repetí y nunca me cansaría de decírselo.

-Yo más, preciosa- me besó de nuevo y se despidió con la mano hasta que las puertas del ascensor de cerraron.

-Bueno, cariño- me dirigí a Yuna- nos quedamos solitas y en breve, vendrá Espe- la miré y ella me ladró- Sí, vamos de paseo.

Otra semana pasó increíblemente rápido y mis cuatro meses ya se hacían notar bastante.

-Madre mía… sí que va a ser grande…- murmuró Alice con una más que abultada barriga.

-Sí- asentí mientras posaba ambas manos en mi vientre.

Estábamos en la última prueba del vestido de Leah y esta vez no habían podido venir ni Espe ni Rose.

-Leah se ve muy ilusionada, me alegro muchísimo por ambos- murmuré mientras miraba la puerta del probador donde estaba Leah.

Ambas estábamos sentadas en los cómodos sofás de la tienda.

-Y que lo digas- concordó conmigo- Y Jake es un sol… no ha parado de llamarnos para agradecernos- asentí recordando las innumerables llamadas de mi amigo para darme las gracias.

En ese momento, sonó mi móvil.

Era mi hombre.

-Hola, precioso- le saludé con entusiasmo- ¿Qué tal el día?

-_Hola, nena_- me encantaba cuando me decía nena, de verdad que era muy sexy…- _Muy bien, echándote de menos…_- si es que estas cosas me podía…

-Y yo a ti, estoy deseando estar en casa y que vengas para mimarme- le aseguré con una enorme sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

-_Yo también estoy deseando que sean las ocho para verte, mi vida_- suspiramos los dos.

Y así eran todas nuestras conversaciones durante todo el día.

Tenía que confesar que nos llamábamos por lo menos quince veces, pero no podíamos evitarlo.

-Qué romanticismo por dios…- susurró la enana enterándose de nuestra conversación.

-Shh, calla- le dije a la enana que soltó una risilla.

-_Envidiosa…_- susurró Edward con burla- ¿Qué tal Leah?

-Está probándose el vestido y…

-¿QUÉ TAL, CHICAS?- gritó emocionada Leah saliendo como un torbellino del probador.

Uau…

Estaba realmente increíble.

-Estás increíble- dije en voz alta y ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

-_Nena, después hablamos, que no quiero distraerte_- qué tierno era.

-En todo caso sería al revés- Edward soltó una carcajada- Te amo, nos vemos pronto.

-_Te amo, cuídate, pequeña-_ y colgamos.

-Perfecta, vuélvete, cariño- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo y acercándose a Leah. Ésta le hizo caso- Perfecto, te queda como un guante, definitivamente Jake le dará un infarto- las tres soltamos una sonora carcajada.

-La verdad es que te queda como un guante, coincido con Alice- dijo Mayoret, la mejor modista de todos los .- El novio quedará prendado- dijo con un vocabulario acorde a su edad.

Volvimos a reír.

Leah volvió al probador para quitarse el vestido y Al y yo nos encaminamos a la caja para pagar, ya que sería uno de nuestros regalos de boda.

-No lo va a aceptar- le dije cuando Alice le entregó a la simpática muchacha la tarjeta.

-Bueno… es un regalo y los regalos se aceptan todos- aseguró la enana como siempre y cuando terminamos de pagar, nos encaminamos hacia los probadores, pero algo detuvo nuestro andar…

Se escuchó como si algo se rasgara y luego caer agua.

Miré directamente a Alice y le fruncí el ceño, ella estaba tan blanca como la cal con su mirada perdida en la mía.

-Bella…- susurró Alice agarrándome el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué pas…?- no me dio tiempo a más nada, sentí agua mojando mis zapatos y miré hacia abajo.

No podía estar pasando esto aquí y ahora…

Pero Megan tenía otros planes para su madre y para mí…

¡HOLA, MIS QUERIDAS NENAS!

ANTES DE NADA, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE TENGÁIS UN BUENÍSIMO 2014!

PERDONAD MI LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO HE ESTADO BASTANTE LIADA.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, ESTA AUSENCIA HA SIDO COMO UNA DOSIS REFRESCANTE PARA DESCANSAR MI MENTE Y PARA DESCONECTAR UN POCO. LAS PALABRAS HAN SALIDO SOLAS, COMO SI LLEVARA UN TIEMPO ESTUDIANDO EL GUIÓN.

DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS SUBIRÉ AL BLOG (OS DEJO EL LINK POR SI ALGUN S NO LO SABE TODAVÍA) . / EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE INOLVIDABLE ;)

OS HE DEJADO UN POCO AHÍ AHÍ, PERO PODÉIS LEER LA CONTINUACIÓN EN EL BLOG, QUE SIEMPRE SUBO ANTES QUE AQUÍ.

DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE OS ANIMÉIS A COMENTAR, SABÉIS QUE ES MI PROFUNDA INSPIRACIÓN Y SOIS MIS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MÁS CADA DÍA.

VUESTRA HUMILDE,

ROMIINA DALYN.


	46. Capítulo 46: Bienvenida II

_**Capítulo 46: Bienvenida****_

**Bella pov.**

Vale… no hay que perder la calma no hay que perder la calma…

Me repetía como un puto mantra mientras miraba ese charco de agua debajo de nosotras.

-Respira hondo, Al- le dije con una voz que no sé de dónde saqué.

-Chicas, ¿qué tal si ahora nos vamos a mir…?- Leah se quedó callada y se acercó corriendo a nosotras.

-Ahora mismo no creo que pueda ir muy lejos…- susurró Alice comenzando a sudar.

-Oh, joder…- vale eso no ayuda Leah…

Parece que leyó mis pensamientos porque cogió a Alice por la cintura e hizo que se apoyara en ella.

-Vale, vamos a llamar a una ambulancia- declaré segura.

-No me sueltes, BELLA- amenazó la enana y la miré con los ojos muy abiertos- OH, JODER- gritó doblándose de dolor.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Y más mierda.

-¿Les pasa algo?- preguntó la misma chica que nos había cobrado hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

-SÍ, PASA QUE ESTOY DE PARTO Y ESTO DUELE COMO EL DEMONIO, ¡JODER!- vale… Alice no era Alice.

-Señorita- la llamé- Señorita- estaba impactada, muy bien, pero necesitábamos ayuda, ¡YA!- Necesito que llame a una ambulancia rápidamente.

-Sí, Sí, po… por supuesto…- dijo nerviosa y corriendo hacia el mostrador.

-OH, DIOS MÍO- Mayoret…- ¿Qué necesitáis?

-¡UN PARITORIO!- gritó Alice y me estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Vale, Al, relájate, eso no es bueno para Megan…- cogí mi móvil con mucha dificultad, ya que Alice no me soltaba ni a la de tres y yo tampoco quería dejarla.

-¿Cada cuánto estás teniendo contracciones?- preguntó Leah tranquilamente y mirando a Alice a los ojos.

-Joder…- suspiró Alice- Cada minuto o cosa así… ¡MIERDA!- de nuevo, su cuerpo se dobló y juro por Dios que lo iba a partir todo si la ambulancia no estaba ya aquí.

-Vale, eso es muy rápido- declaró Leah- Respira profundo y no hagas esfuerzos.

-¿EDWARD?- medio grité.

_-¿BELLA? ¿QUÉ PASA?-_ dijo en el mismo tono.

-Megan quiere nacer, ¡YA!- estaba perdiendo los nervios, tenía que tranquilizarme.

_-¿QUÉ DICES?_- escuché movimiento- _¿SEGUÍS EN LA TIENDA?_- escuché un portazo.

-La ambulancia estará en dos minutos aquí- demandó la chica.

_-¿DOS MINUTOS?_- intervino Edward escuchando a la dependienta claramente- _Estoy viendo salir a una, joder…_- estaba intentando tranquilizarse y tranquilizarme a mí también_- Vale… no os preocupéis, cuando vengáis aquí estará todo preparado_- me aseguró- _Pásamela._

-Al, es Edward- le sonreí y ella intentó devolvérmela, pero hizo más bien una mueca de dolor.

-¡EDWARD!- gritó y creo que Edward se quedó sordo en ese mismo momento- SÍ, ¡AVISA A JAZZ!- escuché a Edward suspirar muy fuerte- por Dios… esto tiene que ser el karma…- su voz se iba desvaneciendo de a poco.

Sólo Alice podría pensar en el karma en pleno parto…

En ese momento, escuché los sonidos de una ambulancia y diez segundos más tarde, dos paramédicos corriendo con una camilla.

-¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ!- gritamos todas desesperadas.

-Vale, Ed, te quiero- se cortó la comunicación.

Subieron a Al con mucho cuidado encima de la camilla y ahora era correr.

-No me dejes sola, por favor, Bells- me pidió Al mientras me sujetaba con fuerza mi mano derecha, la otra estaba encima de su vientre.

-Nunca te dejaré- le aseguré y llegamos a la ambulancia en tiempo récord.

-Voy en mi coche, pero nos encontramos allí- me dijo Leah mirando a Alice.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le sonreí levemente y me subí en la ambulancia junto a Al.

La ambulancia se puso en marcha inmediatamente.

-Señorita, necesito que me diga cada cuánto tiene las contracciones- preguntó el paramédico mientras le inyectaba la aguja del suero.

-Cada 40 segundos más o menos- dijo cansada, pero con su interminable sonrisa en el rosto.

Le quité el flequillo de la cara y le limpié la frente que tenía perlada de sudor.

-¿Qué tiempo de gestación tiene?- el paramédico le iba tomando las pulsaciones mientras le hablaba.

-Seis meses justos- dijo cerrando los ojos y soportando otra contracción.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

La ambulancia se paró y las puertas se abrieron de par en par rápidamente. Edward, Carliste, Jazz y toda la familia estaban en la puerta de urgencias.

-¡VAMOS!- gritó Carliste desesperado y pude ver su preocupación en la cara.

Vale… esto lo habíamos hablado y se sabía que Megan podría nacer con seis meses de gestación, pero que pasara, era muy diferente.

De un momento a otro, Carliste y Edward estaban a cada costado de Alice y Jazz y Esme, a sus pies, corriendo todos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Yo también corría detrás de ellos y vi por el rabillo del ojo, que Rose y Em hacían lo mismo que yo.

Edward me dirigió una mirada significativa cuando entraron en el área prohibida y me murmuró un "te amo" antes de que la puerta se cerrara, llevándose a mi amiga, mi suegro, mi cuñado y el amor de mi vida.

-¿Cómo ha pasado, cariño?- me pregunto Esme con el alma en vilo.

Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la abracé.

-No te preocupes, Esme, todo saldrá bien- le aseguré y me fundí aún más en su cuerpo, transmitiéndole toda la tranquilidad y amor que podía en un momento así.

Nos fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de espera privada para los familiares de los médicos, que por suerte, estaba vacía, y Rose y Em no dejaron de mirarme.

-¡CHICOS!- gritó Leah entrando en la sala corriendo.

-Hola, Leah- saludó Em y Rose se acercó a ella para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido.

-En breve tendremos a la preciosa Megan con nosotros- declaró totalmente segura Leah, gesto que le agradecí con la mirada.

-Todo va a salir bien, chicos, ya veréis- les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa con pesar.

-Seguro…- dijo no muy convencido el pobre Em.

Ahora me tocaba a mí tranquilizar a mi familia.

Saqué conversación de todo tipo, hasta que el hombre de mi vida entró por la puerta de la sala de espera. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Edward- gritamos todos y nos levantamos de un salto para acercarnos a él.

Hasta de verde entero estaba exquisito. Me fijé un poco más y me di cuenta que tenía una mancha de sangre en la parte de su vientre. No quise pensar mucho en ello y volví mi mirada hacia esos pozos esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Edward no me quitó la mirada ni una sola vez y me cogió la mano con la sonrisa más bonita y dulce de todas.

-Megan ya está aquí con nosotros- declaró orgulloso y ampliando esa preciosa sonrisa.

-¡DIOS MÍO!- Esme lloró por la emoción y todos, todos, incluso Em, le seguimos sin poder evitarlo.

-Es preciosa- Edward estaba que no cabía en sí y me acerqué a él para besarle en la mejilla.

-Seguro que sí- mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-¿Cómo está mi niña?- preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Ahora mismo dormida, mamá, está cansada- dijo cogiendo el brazo de su madre y acercándola para abrazarla- Se parece a ti, abuela- las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pero pude percibir que Esme soltaba lágrimas por doquier y besaba a su hijo por toda la cara.

-Oh, ¡YA TENGO SOBRINITA!- gritó el oso interrumpiendo este momento tan dulce.

-¡EMMETT!- gritamos todos reprendiéndole, pero con burla.

-ESPE, CARIÑO- había llegado Carliste- ¡YA SOMOS ABUELOS!- gritó fuera de sí y cogió a su esposa en brazos y se fundieron en un dulce beso.

-Lo ha conseguido- le susurré a Edward y se volvió para mirarme y cogerme la cara con ambas manos.

-Sí, deberías haberla visto, es tan pequeñita… tan Alice…- sonreí todavía más, como si eso fuera posible y le abracé, importándome un comino si me manchaba o no.

-Estoy tan contenta- susurré apretándole contra mi pecho y en ese momento, mi hijo me dio una patada, que ambos sentimos.

-Y nuestro bebé también- una mano se dirigió hacia mi vientre, acariciándolo con dulzura y tranquilizándolo- Te amo- me dio un beso fugaz antes de dirigirse hacia su familia, sin soltar mi mano y sin dejar de acariciar a nuestro hijo- Tengo que decir que Jazz se ha portado muy bien e incluso le ha cortado el cordón umbilical- todos soltamos una carcajada.

-¡FAMILIA!- gritó Jake con la respiración entrecortada, seguro que había venido corriendo desde sabe Dios dónde…

Todos le miramos y él, enseguida, se dio cuenta que todo había ido viento en popa.

-Ha pesado dos kilos y trescientos gramos- declaró Carliste orgulloso, muy orgulloso- Y no puede ser más preciosa- todos soltamos esa carcajada para destensar nuestros cuerpos y dejar libre esa tensión acumulada.

Estuvimos hablando durante unos diez minutos del nacimiento de la hermosa Megan y llegó el papá.

-Enhorabuena, papi- le dije antes que nadie, ya que la puerta estaba a mi costado y pude verlo antes que nadie.

-Gracias, Bella- me abrazó con su cariño habitual- Gracias por haber actuado rápido y no dejar a Alice ni un momento sola- me apretó más contra su pecho y noté cómo mi cara se mojaba por sus lágrimas de emoción.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora a cuidarlas, Jazz- le aseguré dándole un último apretón y separándome de él mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Todos le dieron la enhorabuena al nuevo papá y Edward me abrazó desde atrás, susurrándome en el oído cosas preciosas.

-Has sido muy valiente, hermosa- me besó en el cuello- Oh, joder… te he manchado la espalda…- susurró bajito mientras se separaba de mí rápidamente.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilicé- Estoy manchada de todo, pero me da igual, tengo unas ganas enormes de ver a Alice y a Megan- me giré y le dediqué su sonrisa favorita, provocando que me besara tiernamente.

-¿Cuándo podemos ir a verla?- preguntó Esme con mucha ansiedad.

-Mañana, pero estará en la incubadora al menos tres semanas, hasta que coja el peso ideal y sus órganos terminen de formarse- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo me tensé.

-Tranquila, se terminará de formar rápidamente, tiene una vitalidad increíble para lo pequeña que es- me aseguró mi hombre dándome un beso en la frente.

-Pronto la veremos correteando de un lado para otro- Carliste no cabía en sí y Esme asentía muy emocionada.

-Quiero ver a mi niña- demandó Esme mirando a su marido a los ojos.

-Está bien, ven conmigo- todos nos acercamos a ellos- Un momento- nos miró- Chicos, vosotros la veréis mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Se supone que a esta hora no puede recibir visitas, pero hay que hacer una excepción con la abuela, ¿no creéis?- todos asentimos entendiendo el punto.

-Vale…- exclamó Em poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora- aseguró mirando a su padre.

-Así será, hijo- Carliste nos miró a Rose y a mí, instintivamente- Y vosotras podéis iros a descansar ya, mis niñas- nos dijo con todo el amor que un padre podría profesar- Y más tú Bella- se dirigió a mí- que has estado en tensión todas estas horas- me sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Mañana será otro día y podréis ver a las chicas- nos guiñó y cogió a su esposa de la mano y desaparecieron de la habitación junto a Jazz.

-Bueno, chicos- declaró Edward- ¿Me esperáis a que me cambie y vamos a medio celebrarlo?- todos sonreímos por su pregunta.

-Por supuesto- dijo Em emocionado- Y cuando se recuperen las dos enanas, lo haremos por todo lo alto- dijo soñador como un niño.

-Oh… Em, ya podrás jugar con alguien de tu mentalidad- se burló Rose y Ed y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Rossie, cariño, eso no dices cuando estamos haciéndolo encima de la mesa- le guiñó el ojo y sonrió con esos dos hoyuelos de niño pequeño.

Edward y yo nos miramos y luego a Rose, que tenía cara de querer partirle la boca a su maridito y eso sólo provocaba más risas por nuestra parte.

-Vale…- dijo Edward cuando se había recuperado- Voy a cambiarme y dejad de hablar guarradas delante de dos menores- declaró sonriente y me dio un beso antes de marcharse.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida española y todos brindamos con zumos de melocotón, ya que los chicos tenían que conducir y nosotras por lo obvio.

La situación era muy graciosa.

Quedamos en vernos en el hospital a primera hora y nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestra casa.

Por supuesto, llamé a Carliste, por el manos libres de Edward, para ver si tenía alguna novedad.

-Alice acaba de despertarse- Ed y yo sonreímos cuando escuchamos eso.

-¿Y qué tal?- Edward apretó mi rodilla.

-Muy bien, tiene muchas ganas de levantarse, pero los puntos le molestan y ya está empezando a desesperarse- solté una risilla.

-Sí… muy típico de Alice…- Carliste y Ed soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Sí, bueno… Jazz se quedará con ella y mañana podréis verla, que no ha parado de preguntar por ti, por cierto- cerré los ojos con nostalgia.

-Bueno… nos queremos mucho- Carliste me dio la razón y quedamos en vernos mañana- Tu hermana es increíble- le susurré a Edward.

-Lo es- coincidió conmigo- Si tú vieses la cara de Jazz… nunca no había visto así…- lo miré más detenidamente.

-Seguro- asentí sonriente- pero tu cara también era un poema, parecía que estabas fuera de aquí.

-Es una sensación indescriptible, Bella- me aseguró y me miró, dándome cuenta que habíamos llegado- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, me comportaba como si fuera mi propio hijo, cariño, no dejaba de pensar en vosotros dos- sonreí como una verdadera imbécil.

-Seguro que sí, me lo puedo llegar a imaginar, pero pronto lo experimentaré- le sonreí una vez más antes de besarle.

La noche pasó rápidamente, nos quedamos dormidos enseguida y ya se colaba, por entre las cortinas, los rayos de un nuevo amanecer.

Me desperté y comprobé que Edward estaba en la ducha. Miré la hora y eran las siete de la mañana.

Me levanté y Yuna ya estaba esperándome con su rabito moviéndose.

-Buenos días, guapa- me ladró y me dio un lametón en el empeine.

Sonreí.

En ese momento, Edward salió con una toalla envuelta sensualmente en sus caderas.

-Buenos días, preciosa- se acercó a mí y me besó, oliendo ese perfume, de su propia piel, tan varonil y adictivo para mí. Olor a Edward Cullen, mi favorito.

-Buenos días, hermoso- susurré sobre sus labios y le besé antes de levantarme- Vamos, tengo ganas de conocer a nuestra sobrina- Edward se rio de mi entusiasmo y me metí en el baño para ducharme.

Si hubiera sido otra mañana, en la que sólo estaban presentes mis hormonas, le hubiera quitado la toalla y hubiésemos hecho el amor, pero hoy era diferente.

Me vestí, peiné y maquillé en tiempo récord y nos encaminamos directamente al hospital, no sin antes sacar a Yuna y coger unas galletas para el camino.

Nos encontramos a todos allí y tuvimos que hacer turnos para ver a Alice y a la niña, mientras que unos subían al área de pediatría otros iban a la habitación de Al.

-Te veo fenomenal, cariño- le dije a Alice mirándola con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

La verdad era que estaba hermosa. Su piel estaba muy blanca y su cabello arreglado y oliendo a ella, pero lo que más destacaba era ese brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas, tan iguales a los de Edward y recordándome a la mirada maternal que siempre nos tenía Esme a todos.

Me separé de ella y le apreté una mano fuerte mientras me sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-Sí… al fin he podido ducharme- dijo con un suspiro- pero quiero ver a mi niña ya- dijo enfurruñada.

-Corazón- intervino Jazz- Acabas de verla- le dijo con tranquilidad- Ahora cuando la conozca toda la familia, podrás ir y darle el pecho, pero no te desesperes- se acercó a su mujer y le besó en la frente mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y cómo es?- pregunté intrigada- Me han dicho que es preciosa y que se parece a la abuela- todos soltamos una carcajada.

-En realidad- comenzó Al- Se parece mucho a mi madre- aseguró- pero tiene el mismo color de pelo que Jazz y mis ojos, es una belleza- dijo con un amor de madre incondicional.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- dijo Jazz mirando a su esposa- Tengo a las dos mujeres más guapas de toda la tierra- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y Edward me apretó el hombro y lo miré.

-Debo decir que la mujer más guapa la tengo yo, Jazz- me sonrió y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Oh, vale… ambos, ambos- dijo Al burlona y todos echamos a reír.

-Quiero ver a Megan, por favor- dije como una niña pequeña y Al me sonrió y me apretó la mano.

-Te encantará, es una roba corazones- me aseguró mirándome con ese brillo que me encantaba- Además es una glotona- mi sonrisa se amplió todavía más.

-¿Ha cogido bien el pecho?- estaba intrigada.

-Cogerlo es poco…- murmuró Jazz antes de besar a su mujer en los labios.

En ese momento, entraron todos los que quedaban y estaban viendo a la niña.

-Es una auténtica chulada- comenzó Em emocionado y acercándose a su hermana para darle un abrazo oso.

-Em… no respiro- susurró la enana divertida.

-Oh, perdón…- dijo el gran oso.

-No he visto una cosita más bonita en mi vida- decía Rose emocionada y abrazando a su hermano con ternura.

-Oh, por favor, tengo la nieta más hermosa de todas- ahora era el turno de Esme y todos sonreímos.

-¡VALE!- grité y todos me miraron con curiosidad- Ahora es mi turno, no me pongáis más los dientes largos- todos rieron y mi esposo me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos, junto Carliste, a conocer a nuestra Megan.

-Es ésta de aquí- señaló Carliste.

La muñeca más preciosa de todas estaba frente a mí.

-Es una muñeca- susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos de la emoción.

Edward me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres tocarla?- me susurró al oído.

-¿Estás loco?- me giré- ¡Claro que quiero tocarla!- ambos hombres rieron.

Nos pusimos la bata, el gorro y los protectores para los zapatos y nos metimos dentro de la pequeña sala.

-Es muy pequeñita, pero no tengas miedo de tocarla- me susurró Edward cuando la teníamos en frente.

Su pequeño cuerpecito se encontraba con varios parches que, a su vez, estaban conectados a cables que llevaban a un monitor con sus constantes vitales y varias cosas más que no sabía.

La verdad era que se parecía muchísimo a Esme, pero su boquita y la rajita de sus ojos eran de su madre. Sin embargo, el pelito y el contorno de la carita eran de Jazz.

Alice tenía razón. Había dado en el clavo de los parecidos.

-Es hermosa- susurré y miré a Carliste- ¿Puedo?- le indiqué porque quería tocarla.

-Por supuesto, no tengas miedo, es frágil, pero no se rompe- me dijo burlón y me entraron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero eso sólo se lo hacía a los dos mellizos y a Em y a Rose…

Vale… no era plan de sacarle la lengua a mi suegro.

-Está bien- dije algo nerviosa, metiendo mi antebrazo en uno de los dos agujeros que había para acceder a ella, y dos de mi dedos se acercaron con cuidado hacia su bracito derecho.

La piel más suave que pudiera imaginar jamás entró en contacto con la mía. Estaba muy calentita y tenía bellitos rubios que eran adorables.

-Es adorable y tan suave…- susurré más para mí que para nadie más y pude sentir la pequeña risilla de los dos hombres.

Seguí subiendo mi mano hasta su pequeña carita y me hizo un delicado "jo" seguido de una carcajada antes de abrir sus pequeños ojitos y mirarme con curiosidad.

-Le gustas- me susurró Edward cogiéndome por la cintura y posando sus manos en mi vientre.

-Oh, Edward, es tan bonita…- mis ojos no dejaban los de Megan- Hola, cariño- ella soltó otra carcajada- Soy tu tita Bella, eres preciosa, ¿sabes?- otro "jo" seguido de otra carcajada acompañaron mi pregunta- Es increíble…

Era alucinante lo que sabía con lo pequeña que era…

-Eres una curiosilla, ¿eh?- murmuró Edward mientras tocaba su cabecita suavemente y sus ojos se posaron en los de su tío- Y encima me haces ojitos… creo que me he vuelto a enamorar- Carliste, que hasta ahora estaba callado, soltó una sonora carcajada, provocando que Megan frunciera el ceño.

-Abu, creo que no le gustan los sonidos fuertes…- demandé yo antes de soltar una risilla.

De verdad que tenía unas ganas enormes de que mi bebé naciera y que fuera la mitad de gracioso que Megan.

-Me encantas- le dije antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran y su respiración se tornara acompasada- Descansa, preciosa- le sonreí una vez más y quité mi mano de su mejilla- Es una verdadera muñeca, de verdad, es normal que todos perdamos la cabeza por ella- Edward me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Es una mini Alice- declaró gracioso Carliste- Fue increíble la fuerza que tenía en esos pulmones cuando lloró por primera vez- sonreí.

-¿Y son sólo tres semanas lo que tiene que estar aquí metida?- susurré con voz apenada sin dejar de mirarla. Edward quitó su mano de su cabecita y me cogió del mentón.

-No te preocupes, ya la has visto, Megan está perfectamente- me aseguró con el mismo brillo en los ojos que le había visto a su hermana hacía tan sólo unos minutos- Estará aquí hasta que se forme completamente- asentí, ya tranquila, o medio calmada, y le abracé.

Y como dijeron mis médicos personales, ya teníamos a Megan con nosotros en esas tres semanas, que pasaron en idas y venidas al hospital.

-Hola, Megan- la saludé mientras descansaba en su carrito, mirando a todos en particular- Cada vez se parece más a ti, Al- le aclaré sin dejar de mirar su carita.

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí, se parece mucho a su mami, ¿verdad, mi vida?- le hizo una carantoña muy graciosa y Megan soltó una carcajada adorable.

Toqué su hermosa carita y esos pocitos esmeraldas se posaron en los míos, dándome una calidez increíble.

-Es una monería, de verdad, nena- subí mi mirada a la de ella y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, esto es lo que le faltaba a mi vida, de verdad- declaró con ojos brillantes- pero mírate tú también- señaló mi más que abultadito vientre… había crecido mucho en estas últimas tres semanas, dejándome con casi cinco meses de gestación- dentro de poco tendremos aquí a nuestro mini Eddie- sonreí por su ocurrencia.

-No te rindes diciendo que es un niño, ¿eh?- dije divertida mientras hacía círculos alrededor de mi vientre.

-Sabes que tengo razón- estaba decidida y no cambiaría de opinión- Además, ¿por qué crees que no se ha dejado ver hace dos semanas para saber su sexo?- levantó su ceja divertida.

-Bueno… porque no tenía ganas de que le viéramos sus partes íntimas, Al, eso pasa mucho- le aclaré viendo detrás de ella cómo venía Edward, Jazz y Eleazar.

-Sí claro… es un mini Eddie y por eso es tan vergonzoso, porque es igualito que su papi- sonrió triunfal cuando rodé los ojos, dando por terminada su locura.

-¿Quién se parece a quién?- dijo mi hombre mientras se acercaba a mí, no sin antes besar la cabecita de Megan.

Me beso suave en los labios y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-¿Lista para tu cita con Carmen?- me recordó divertido.

-Siempre- le aseguré antes de robarle un pequeño beso.

-Veremos si hoy quiere que le veamos el sexo- susurró con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-Eso espero- miré hacia la enana- Sobre todo porque la enana está súper pesada con el tema…- susurré bajito para que la aludida no me escuchara.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Ya sabes cómo es…- se volvió y se acercó a su sobrina de nuevo- Hola, guapa- le besó la cabecita y le acarició la mejilla, provocando que la niña se riera incontroladamente.

-Joder… las tienes de todas las edades- dijo Eleazar divertido antes de saludarme cariñosamente- Hola, preciosa- le sonreí y lo abracé.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Estupendamente bien- me aseguró separándose de mí- Todos te echamos mucho de menos- me sonrió- ¿Qué tal estáis?- me tocó el vientre con delicadeza.

-Muy bien, El, cada vez moviéndose más y Edward mimándome cada día más- ambos soltamos una risilla.

-¿Cómo está la niña más preciosa de todo el mundo?- dijo Jazz cogiendo a Megan y ésta le cogió la cara con ambas manitas.

-Si es que está para comérsela- le dije admirando la escena.

Nos despedimos y quedé en llamar a Eleazar para comenzar con el nuevo proyecto.

-No te desesperes- alzó una ceja- Ya te mandaré esta tarde, vía e-mail, lo que tengo hecho, ¿ok?- asentí tranquila.

-Vale, que tengas un buen día, cariño- lo abracé de nuevo y le besé en la mejilla.

-Igualmente, nena- me guiñó un ojo y se despidió de los demás.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, chicos- miré a Alice y nos sonrió- Después os vais a pasar por casa, ¿verdad?- dijo ilusionada.

-Sí, cariño- me acerqué a ella y la abracé- Iremos cuando Edward salga de su turno, ¿vale?- me apretó más contra su pequeño cuerpo y una mano viajó hasta mi vientre.

-Vale, tengo tantas ganas de que nazca ya…- susurró acariciando mi vientre con delicadeza.

-Imagínate cómo estamos nosotros…

-Es algo alucinante, Bella, ser madre es…- suspiró- la mejor experiencia de todo el mundo, es imposible explicarlo con palabras- su voz estaba cargada de amor.

-Seguro que lo es y sólo me faltan cuatro meses para experimentar- nos separamos y me sonrió.

-Vale, pues os esperaremos en casa- se acercó a su hermano- Te quiero, cariño- se fundieron en un abrazo.

Fui a despedirme de Megan.

-Cógela- me dijo Jazz con una sonrisa y yo accedí enseguida.

Su pequeño cuerpecito estaba ahora en mis brazos y olía realmente bien.

-Preciosa- le toqué la punta de la nariz y ella me miró intensamente antes de soltar una risilla- Si es que lo tienes todo- le besé en toda la carita y ella no paraba de reír.

Nos despedimos y mi hombre me abrazó tiernamente.

-Tengo muchas ganas de tenerlo o tenerla con nosotros- me confesó impaciente.

-Y yo, poder olerlo u olerla- soltamos una risilla los dos- … poderle ver su carita…- susurré de la misma forma y estuvimos un tiempo así.

-Bueno… ¿dispuesta para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé?- se separó de mí y me besó rápidamente.

-Sí, más bien deberías preguntarle al bebé directamente- ambos sonreímos y nos cogimos de la mano para encaminarnos hacia la consulta de Carmen.

-Buenos días, chicos- nos sonrió tan amable como siempre- Madre mía cómo ha crecido el chiquitín- se acercó a nosotros y me fundió en un abrazo.

-Hola, Carmen- le susurré respondiendo a su abrazo.

-¿Qué tal?- me preguntó y se separó de mí.

-Estupendamente bien.

-¿Y el papi?- abrazó también a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Ansioso- respondió mi hombre divertido.

Nos fuimos directamente a la camilla y me subí la camisa para que Carmen me pusiese el gel frío.

Mi piel se puso de gallina y Edward me besó en la frente mientras cogía mi mano con fuerza.

-A ver si hoy nos quiere mostrar sus partes pequeñitas…- dijo Carmen divertida mientras le daba a un botón en el monitor- Hoy vamos a comenzar con un ultrasonido, para verificar el tiempo exacto de gestación, su tamaño, el cordón umbilical y revisar la placenta- nos aclaró mientras cogía el transductor y lo acercaba a mi pelvis.

Se escuchó el golpeteo del corazón de mi bebé.

Se escaparon de mis ojos algunas lágrimas que no pude controlar. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

-Te amo- me susurró Edward antes de besarme en la frente.

-Su corazoncito está completamente formado- yo sólo podía mirar a la imagen que temblaba con cada latido de mi hijo- Estás de diecinueve semanas exactamente y tengo que decirte que es grande- la miré y ella me miró a mí- El bebé va a nacer criado prácticamente- me sonrió maternalmente- Tendremos en cuenta su peso cuando estés de treinta y seis semanas para proceder a una cesárea si es necesario- tragué en seco y ella se dio cuenta- No tienes que preocuparte, cariño- me acarició el rostro y Edward apretó más mi mano- Es muy común y hoy en día ni se te nota siquiera con el bikini- vale eso me destensó un poco y pude relajarme.

-Vale…- susurré mirando de nuevo al monitor.

Si me tenían que hacer una cesárea, adelante. Todo sea por mi hijo.

Carmen siguió con su tarea y yo no dejaba de mirar a la pantalla.

-¿Veis esto de aquí?- señaló lo que parecían unas piernas. Ambos asentimos- Pues es su riego sanguíneo y…- miró detenidamente mi vientre y quitó el transductor- Está comenzando a verse la llamada "Línea Negra"- abrí mucho los ojos e intenté mirar, pero ambos me lo prohibieron- No te asustes, preciosa, lo habrás visto miles de veces, a tu cuñada Alice también comenzó a salirle en este tiempo de gestación- y ahora sí me quede más tranquila, de nuevo, al recordar lo que era- Te desaparecerá tres meses después del parto- asentí- Mirad sus ojitos están completamente cerrados y tengo que decir que es guapo…- se detuvo en la imagen- o guapa…- bajó el transductor y llegó a lo que era su ¿culito? y nos miró con una risilla- Chicos, lo siento muchísimo, pero mirad, está de culito…- Edward soltó una risilla y yo también.

-O sea, que no sabremos el sexo hasta dentro de otras dos semanas, ¿no?

-Sí, vendréis antes para que Bella se haga las analíticas que le voy a mandar, pero haremos otro ultrasonido en dos semanas o tres- aclaró antes de apagar el monitor.

Edward me limpió el vientre y me ayudó a bajarme de la camilla.

-Va a ser guapo o guapa- dije con cariño y Edward me sonrió arrebatadoramente y me besó fugazmente.

-Por supuesto, los genes de su madre son una belleza- sonreí como una idiota.

¿Tenía que decir todas estas maravillosas cosas en los momentos exactos?

Seguimos a Carmen hasta su mesa y nos sentamos.

-Sé que notas patadas desde muy prontito- asentí sonriente y Edward apretó mi rodilla- ¿Las notas ahora muy a menudo?

-La verdad es que las noto igual que al principio- le aclaré.

-Vale, eso está muy bien- escribió algo en el ordenador- Ahora te vas a hacer un análisis triple y una analítica de orina- me aclaró.

-¿Miraste ya los resultados de la analítica de sangre que se hizo hace dos días?- intervino Edward.

-Sí, aquí los tengo, ahora os iba a comentar- se puso sus gafas e imprimió algunos papeles- Tu analítica es envidiable- me aseguró- pero estás baja de hierro, por lo que te voy a mandar ácido fólico y que comas alimentos ricos en hierro- asentí obediente- Ahora a pesarte, guapa- rodé los ojos y me levanté para ir al "señor" peso- Vale, has engordado cuatro kilos- suspiré de alivio y a Edward le causó gracia.

Pensé que había engordado por lo menos diez…

-Menos mal…- me volví a sentar y Carmen soló una risilla.

-Vale, cuatro kilos no está del todo mal, ya que el bebé es grande…- me miró directamente a los ojos- pero ya has cogido los suficientes para una mujer embarazada normal a su séptimo mes- abrí mucho los ojos y Edward cogió mi mano y me besó en los nudillos- No obstante, lo llevas bien, pero podrías llevarlo mejor…- me sonrió dulcemente y yo suspiré- ya que has cogido ocho kilos en lo que llevas de embarazo y una mujer común coge sobre diez o doce kilos en un embarazo- Juro que iba a tirar toda la mierda de chocolate y grasas de casa…- Estás estupendamente, ya que la silueta sigues teniéndola esbelta- quizás dejaré un par de tabletas de chocolate…

Solté una risilla.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Edward estaba burlón con todo este tema y lo sabía muy bien- Carmen, tiene un arsenal de chucherías y chocolate en casa…

Carmen soltó una gran carcajada.

-Bueno… mientras que no abuse, puede tener toneladas de azúcar en casa- le saqué la lengua a mi maridito y él sonrió satisfecho- Lo que sí vas a andar al menos cuarenta minutos- me miró ahora seria- Es muy bueno para ti y para el bebé que hagas ejercicio, me dijiste que salía a correr todos los días antes de quedarte en embarazada, ¿verdad?- asentí sonriente- Bien, pues no te será difícil seguir esa rutina- volví a asentir- Y a lo que respecta al chocolate y demás azúcares, no te recomiendo que los comas todos los días, te puedes dar un capricho una vez a la semana y sigue comiendo sano.

-Eso sí que lo lleva bien- admitió Edward y le sonreía ampliamente.

-Me alegro- me cogió la mano que tenía encima de la mesa- No quiero que te obsesiones con el peso, todas las mujeres no somos iguales y dímelo a mí que yo cogí veinte kilos de mi niño…- los tres soltamos una carcajada- pero no sigas mis pasos, por dios…- volvimos a reírnos- Mi marido quería que comiera a base de berenjenas…- rodó los ojos recordando la escena seguro.

-Son bastante pesado a veces…

-Y más teniendo a un médico en casa…- concordó Carmen conmigo y las dos nos miramos complacientes- Cariño- cambió su tono a uno maternal y me apretó la mano con cariño- Vamos a intentar que cojas el menor peso posible, pero sin obsesionarte- me dijo por segunda vez y miró a Edward- O más bien obsesionaros- vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo asentía mi dios griego- Come mucha fruta y verduras y anda esos cuarenta minutos y seguirás igual de genial, preciosa- me soltó la mano y volvió su mirada a la pantalla-Las dos analíticas te las harás mañana y cuando estén listas, te pasas por aquí- nos sonrió dulcemente- Ahora a seguir como hasta ahora y a cuidarse mucho.

Nos despedimos y pedimos cita para las analíticas de mañana.

-Así que… ¿cuatro kilos?- me susurró Edward camino hacia el coche.

-Sí…- dije frunciendo el ceño y mirándole con mala cara.

-Pues no sé a dónde los tienes… estás más que perfecta- me paré y lo cogí de las solapas de la americana y le besé con pasión.

¿Por qué tenía que decirme estas cosas en el estado que se encontraban mis hormonas?

-Gracias, cariño- le susurré sobre sus labios y él me sonrió torcidamente.

-Te amo- me volvió a besar y nos separamos antes de que lo violara en medio de la calle.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya teníamos la boda de Jake y Leah aquí…

BUENÍSIMAS TARDES A TOD S!

PRIMERAMENTE, TENGO QUE AGRADECER A DOS NENAS, YA QUE HAN SIDO LAS ÚNICAS (DE MOMENTO) QUE HAN COMENTADO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y QUE ME HAN SUBIDO EL ÁNIMO A UN NIVEL SENSACIONAL, A UN NIVEL QUE NECESITABA DE VERDAD, PORQUE TODOS LOS ESCRITORES PASAMOS POR ESTE TRAGO AMARGO DE CREER QUE NADIE NOS LEE O SIMPLEMENTE, NO GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS...

YO ME SENTÍ LIBRE Y SE ME FORMÓ UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS CUANDO VI VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, JUPY Y TATA XOXO, ÉSTA ÚLTIMA SIGUIEN INOLVIDABLE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ASÍ QUE GRACIAS, CARIÑO, GRACIAS POR DARME ALIENTO EN ESTE PEQUEÑO MUNDO DE LOCURA. Y JUPY, NO SÉ SI HAS LEÍDO LA HISTORIA DESDE QUE LA EMPECÉ A PUBLICAR, PERO DA LO MISMO, ME ENCANTÓ QUE TE GUSTASE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. GRACIAS, DE VERDAD, A LAS DOS, POR TOMAROS UNOS MINUTOS EN COMENTAR, PARA MÍ ES COMO MI PREMIO PERSONAL.

ESPERO Q OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD QUE ESTA PAREJITA NO ESTÁ ABURRIDA EN ABSOLUTO... MENOS MAL QUE LA PEQUEÑA MEGAN HA SALIDO ADELANTE! Y AHORA LA BODA DE JAKE... ¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE PASARÁ? ¿O NO PASARÁ NADA?

QUE TENGÁIS UN BUEN FINDE,

ROMIINA DALYN.


	47. Capítulo 47: Bueno y malo

_**Capítulo 47: Bueno y malo.**_

**Bella pov.**

No me podía creer que mañana fuera la boda de Jake…

Los últimos tres meses y medio habían pasado demasiado rápidos para todas las cosas que había hecho…

Como bien acordamos mi hombre y yo, Esme venía a casa cuando Edward tenía guardia nocturna para no dejarme sola. Había veces que era yo la que iba a la casa Cullen, ya que Alice también hacía lo mismo cuando Jazz tenía que irse de conferencias al extranjero, y no quería quedarse sola con la preciosa Megan.

Era "nuestra noche" y la pasábamos viendo películas y contando batallitas de cuando Esme tenía nuestra edad. Me lo pasaba realmente bien y pasaba con mi sobrina el mayor tiempo posible, dándole los biberones y bañándola, algo que realmente me gustaba.

Las clases de pre parto habían ido estupendamente bien, sobre todo, por el tema de la respiración, algo que llevaba genial. Lo que más me estaba costando, por último, era abrirme de piernas en el suelo para hacer los ejercicios, ya se me hacía imposible… mi vientre no era normal e iba enserio…

Lo que más me estaba matando era la jodida calor que pasaba. En casa podría estar más o menos bien con el aire acondicionado, pero mi hombre decía que podría pillar un buen resfriado y no sería conveniente. Así que básicamente me duchaba como seis veces al día con agua helada y abría todas las ventanas del apartamento.

También, sabía, que tenía que ver con mi aumento considerable de peso.

De los doce kilos que debería haber engordado hasta esta etapa, según Carmen, lo había superado con seis kilos más, por lo que la báscula me marcaba que pesaba setenta y ocho kilos, de los mis sesenta kilitos que pesaba antes de quedarme embarazada…

No exageraba cuando les dije a Jake y a Leah que iba a parecer una vaca realmente.

Mi vestuario desapareció, por petición de Esme y participación de Alice, que gracias a Dios no veía mis ajustados vestidos ni mis sexys zapatos… podría haber llorado por días si me probaba algo que me ponía hacía tan sólo ocho meses…

Enserio, que estaba realmente gorda y lo que más me preocupaba era que no le encontrara atractiva a Edward…

No habíamos hecho el amor desde hacía un mes y medio y eso era algo, inusual e inesperado, en nosotros, sobre todo, porque estaba que me subía por las paredes.

La verdad era que cuando él venía del hospital, yo intentaba por todos los medios mantenerme despierta, pero era imposible, los ojos se me caían y me quedaba en el sofá totalmente frita con la televisión encendida y Yuna a mis pies. Luego, por las mañanas, él se iba muy temprano, despidiéndose de mí, pero yo no hacía el menor amago por responderle en mi pesado sueño. Encima me había encontrado con un sueño y un cansancio descomunal, por lo que dormía unas diez horas diarias, una barbaridad en comparación con mi vida anterior.

Así que realmente sólo nos veíamos los fines de semana, y en éstos visitábamos a nuestra sobrina y nos quedábamos con ellos todo el sábado, volviendo realmente tarde de noche, por lo que nos acostábamos y me besaba suavemente en la cabeza y me dormía en su pecho desnudo. Luego, los domingos, visitábamos a Esme y a Carliste y nos quedábamos con ellos todo el día también.

Y por último estaba nuestra futura casa…

Iba una vez por semana acompañada de Alice y Esme para ver cómo avanzaba mi proyecto hecho realidad, día que coincidía con el libre de Edward y él era el que nos llevaba a las tres. Después íbamos a comer fuera y paseábamos un rato.

¿Qué tiempo tenía con Edward?

Cero patatero y encima no hacía mucho por la labor de tocarme, seguía siendo cariñoso y amoroso conmigo, pero esa chispa pasional se había perdido por completo.

Enserio…

¿Qué nos había pasado?

Y ya ni que hablar de las malditas hormonas que manejaban mi cuerpo a su antojo, justamente como ahora…

Me encontraba sentada en la taza del váter, con la cabeza entre mis manos y llorando como si no hubiera día.

Todo lo de éste último mes se había agolpado en mi mente como si un tren de mercancías se hubiera chocado con un enorme muro de hormigón. No me sentía atractiva, no me sentía deseada y sobre todo, sentía que era una completa imbécil por sentirme así, cualquiera que me viera podría decir que lloraba o mejor dicho, rogaba, por un poco de sexo, pero no era eso.

Realmente lo que me preocupaba era que Edward no me encontrara atractiva nunca más y se fuera con alguna chica que tuviera un cuerpo de infarto o al menos, un cuerpo como el que yo tenía antes de quedarme embarazada.

Mis manos bajaron hacia mi enorme vientre e hice círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, sintiendo a mi hijo o hija moverse, sí porque eso era otra historia, aún no sabíamos el sexo del bebé, no se había dejado ver en ninguna ecografía, por lo que al séptimo mes, Edward y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que fuera una sorpresa, por lo que se lo dijimos a Carmen en una de las consultas y a ella le pareció estupendo, es más, hasta lo apoyó alegando que mi hijo lo querría así.

Lo más curioso de todo es que no había creado diabetes ni ninguna enfermedad común en embarazos con más peso de lo normal y eso era algo de lo que Carmen y sobre todo, Edward, estaban realmente orgullosos.

Edward…

Podría respirar aquí, ahora, su perfume varonil y sensual de su propia piel sin ni siquiera estar cerca. Me estaba convirtiendo en una drogadicta de su aroma.

En las pocas veces que abría los ojos cuando se despedía de mí por las mañanas, veía lo bien que sus camisas se pegaban a su musculoso torso y cómo los pantalones se ajustaban en las partes claves para verse irresistible.

No sabía lo que hacer para expresar lo que sentía.

No quería perderlo por nada del mundo, de verdad, que me moriría si algo así ocurriese.

Las gruesas lágrimas llegaron a mi ombligo, mojándome las dos manos en el proceso. Y en ese momento, me costaba respirar de una forma brutal, como iba acostumbrándose mi cuerpo, en estas últimas dos semanas, cuando mi hijo me aprisionaba los pulmones y éstos se quejaban por un poco de aire. Hice las respiraciones convenientes y me relajé un poco, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras abarcaba poca parte de mi barriga para intentar tranquilizar a mi hijo. Pareció funcionar de inmediato y sentí cómo mi hijo bajaba lo que sería alguna de sus extremidades y dejaba a mis pulmones respirar en paz.

Había conocido bastante sus acciones en este último mes y sabía qué hacer ante sus necesidades.

-Hermosa- abrí los ojos de golpe, pero seguí sintiendo mis lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas- ¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE?!- medio gritó medio susurró y se acercó a mí en dos zancadas.

¿Le habría despertado el escucharme llorar?

No podía si quiera susurrar, cuánto más lo veía más me dolía. Mi mirada se clavó justamente en ese torso desnudo, perlado con una fina capa de sudor. Bajé un poco mi mirada y pude ver lo bien que le colgaban los pantalones de franela por su cintura.

Qué calor…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos mezquinos, que no me di cuenta cuando Edward se acuchilló entre mis rodillas, apoyando sus manos en éstas y pude ver, tras mis lágrimas, que me miraba con preocupación en su bello rostro.

-Mi vida- intentó por segunda vez y atrapé su mirada rápidamente con la mía, mitigando mis lágrimas un poco.

-¿Qué?- le dije sin más, con voz rota y dolida, incluso ronca, y él cerró los ojos por un momento y luego los volvió a abrir.

-¿Qué pasa?- sus manos se alzaron hacia mi rostro y comenzó a limpiarlo de lágrimas que se agolpaban en él. Cerré los ojos cuando su piel entró en contacto con la mía.

-De todo- dije segura y él se incorporó, dejándome sin su contacto, y me cogió de ambas manos para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando me puse de pie, me giró para quedar delante de él y me abrazó desde atrás, posando sus manos en mi vientre. Me besó en la nuca justamente y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Me rompe verte así, Bella- su voz también se escuchaba dolida y me besó en la clavícula y dejó la barbilla donde estaba.

Al ver que no le respondía, me incitó a que me moviera y le hice caso. Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación y cuando llegamos a los pies de la cama, nos hizo girarnos y él se sentó en la cama y me arrastró a su regazo.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurró en mi oído antes de besarme detrás de la oreja.

Cerré los ojos casi por inercia y me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar el gemido que amenazaba con salir de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa y exquisita que jamás podría haber en la tierra- ahora besó el comienzo de mi columna vertebral y siguió su camino hasta llegar a mi fina camiseta de tirantes- No quiero volver a verte así nunca más, Bella, me parte el alma verte así- siguió susurrando- Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para ninguno de los dos- dejé de hacer círculos en mi vientre en seco.

¡NO ERA YO LA ÚNICA QUE SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE ESO!

-Y realmente estoy perdido con todo esto, cariño, no sé qué te pasa, no estás igual conmigo desde hace semanas y te noto que no estás aquí, que estás lejos de mí…- cerré los ojos aún más y las lágrimas salieron incontrolablemente- Shh, no llores más, por Dios- me giró con facilidad y puse mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo el calor emanar de su piel.

Me abrazó firmemente y me besó en la coronilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero me estaba quedando hasta dormida de lo agotada que estaba…

-Bella- me llamó con suavidad y levantó mi rostro con su mano- Dime, por favor, qué pasa- sus ojos se perdieron en las profundidades de los míos y me acerqué y lo besé como si un alcohólico necesitara su toma diaria.

Arremetí contra su boca con fuerza, haciéndolo gruñir casi al instante.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y mis piernas, calentándome e incitándome a querer más.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, ambos estábamos jadeando, con nuestras frentes pegadas y mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es esto, Bella?- susurró casi sobre mis labios- ¿Es por esto que estás así?- cerré los ojos e intenté levantarme de su regazo, ignorando por completo mi fondo sur, sintiendo mi excitación correr por mis muslos.

Definitivamente, estaba muy caliente y excitada.

Me impidió moverme si quiera un centímetro y me abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel pegarse a mi costado.

Mis ojos ya no podían echar más lágrimas, por lo que tomé el valor de hablar.

-¿Sabes?- lo miré directamente a los ojos- No pienses que este numerito es por sexo- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí cómo su ceño se fruncía y su boca hacía una mueca de dolor- ¿Que qué me pasa? Me pasa que no tengo marido desde hace un mes y medio, me pasa que estoy más gorda que una vaca y no me siento atractiva y pasa que siento que voy a perderte en cualquier momento- solté de sopetón y mi hijo dio una patada, que ambos sentimos.

Ahora sí que intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero, nuevamente, fue en vano.

-No intentes alejarte de mí- su voz era de enfado total.

Uh.

Me importaba un verdadero carajo, yo también estaba enfadada.

-No vuelvas a decir que no eres atractiva y que no tienes marido desde hace un mes y medio- giró mi cara para que le mirara y cuando quise girarla de nuevo, me apretó el mentón con firmeza, la justa para no hacerme daño, pero tampoco para poder moverme- No estás gorda, para mí eres la mujer más hermosa de todas, Bella, que te entre bien en la cabeza, ahora es normal que hayas aumentado de peso, pero ¡estás embarazada! Joder…- susurró mirándome más profundamente aún- Me duele saber que piensas eso, te entregué mi corazón y mi vida el día que nos casamos, por el amor de Dios, ¿no te das cuenta?- abrí mucho los ojos, como si mi mente se hubiera despejado y ya no hubiera sólo nubes y lluvias, si no, un sol de verano en su punto álgido.

Tenía razón y lo peor era que no estaba convencida del todo, pero me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Sé que querrías que te hubiera hecho el amor…- susurró como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- pero bien sabe Dios que no me han faltado ganas…- suspiró como si llevara una enorme carga y cogió mi cara con ambas manos- No te he hecho el amor porque no quiero hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, Bella- sus ojos sólo mostraban amor y sinceridad- No quiero que le pase nada, has tenido un embarazo difícil y sólo por satisfacer nuestras necesidades, no voy a permitir que corra ningún riesgo- asentí sabiendo que ése era el punto lógico de esta situación.

Me había comportado como una completa imbécil insensible.

Lo abracé como hacía semanas no lo hacía, demostrándole todo mi amor a este hombre, que era sólo mío y sólo sabía cuidarnos de la mejor manera, a mi hijo y a mí.

-Lo sé y tienes razón…- comencé a llorar de nuevo y él me apretó más contra su pecho.

-No llores más, por favor, mi vida- se separó para darme besos encima de las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos- No puedo verte así, preciosa- me besó la punta de la nariz y me juré a mí misma que no lloraría nunca más por una idiotez como ésta.

Era yo su mujer, era yo la que lo volvía completamente loco y era yo la madre de su hijo.

Con esa frase en mi mente, me relajé por completo en sus brazos, tanto que me quedé dormida casi sin darme cuenta.

-Te amo- fue lo último que murmuré antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Cariño- escuché a lo lejos y gruñí- Mi vida…- volvió a susurrar la misma voz y ésta vez estaba más cerca.

-No- murmuré enfadada y sentí el cosquilleo de una risa en mi cuello.

-Vamos, no podemos perdernos la boda de Jake…- abrí los ojos de sopetón y los volví a cerrar por la luz cegadora que entraba por la ventana.

-Oh, cierra esa persiana, por Dios…- me quejé de nuevo y Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estamos hoy gruñona?- sentí sus finos labios en los míos y en ese momento, me importo todo una mierda.

Le cogí la cara con ambas manos y las pasé por sus mejillas, perfectamente afeitadas, por sus perfectas patillas, hasta llegar al pelo de su nuca, donde tironeé un poco, haciéndole gemir.

Sonreí.

-Buenos días- murmuré antes de abrir los ojos y toparme con esas esmeraldas, las que estaba segura, vería toda mi vida.

-Hola, nena- me sonrió torcidamente y me dio un pequeño beso antes de dirigirse hacia mi vientre.

Me levantó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto mi enorme barriga.

-Hola, peque- me besó encima del ombligo- Te faltan sólo dos semanas para nacer y ver a la mamá más hermosa y dulce de todas- sonreí sin poder evitarlo y parpadeé antes de quitarle los rebeldes mechones que caían por su frente- Sólo espero que seas la mitad de precioso que tu mami- me miró con su sonrisa torcida y besó de nuevo mi vientre y me bajó la camiseta.

-Eres el hombre más perfecto y guapo de todos- le susurré y agité mis manos para que viniera hasta mí y me obedeció- Te amo, Edward Cullen- lo abracé y metí mi cara en su suave cuello.

Sentí que se hundía la cama a nuestro lado y luego lametones en mis pies, haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡YUNA!- le saludé con una risilla tonta por las cosquillas y ella se paró a mi lado y me lamió el antebrazo- Hola, cariño- ella movió su rabito y Edward se separó de mí, me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

-Vamos, Yuna, voy a sacarte a la calle- ahí me di cuenta que llevaba un chándal puesto- Dúchate, preciosa, Alice estará aquí en veinte minutos- asentí sonriente mientras veía a mi hombre sacar a Yuna de la habitación.

-Vamos, nena, te espera una sesión a lo Alice Cullen…- susurré rodando los ojos antes de levantarme de la cama y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Me duché con mucha tranquilidad, enjuagando cada mechón de pelo con paciencia. Justo cuando iba a enjuagarme el cuerpo, entró Edward al baño.

-Nena, mi hermana ya está aquí-cerré el grifo y salí de la bañera.

Vi cómo Edward tragó en seco y sonreí complacida antes de coger la toalla de sus manos.

-Gracias, nene- le guiñé y comencé a secarme el cuerpo.

-Tienes una piel preciosa- miró mi boca.

-Como sigamos por ahí, Cullen, vamos a tener un problema- sonrió torcidamente y se acercó a mí.

-Es que eres exquisita- me besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Vamos, chicos, vamos- entró Alice y nos separamos con lentitud- ¿No podéis dejare estar pegados ni un minuto?- ambos nos giramos en su dirección y pudimos ver cómo le tapaba los ojos a la pequeña Megan.

Soltamos una carcajada al ver la cara de asco de Alice.

Alice estaba realmente espectacular.

Su figura ya se había recuperado por completo y tenía el pelo más largo, llegándole a los hombros, pero cada mechón apuntaba en todas direcciones. El vestido de gasa rosa era sencillamente precioso. Lo había combinado con unos zapatos negros de un tacón de unos doce centímetros que se ajustaban con correas en sus finos tobillos.

Le sonreí

-Tú nunca cambiarás, enana- le dije mirando con sorna a mi sobrina- ¿Cómo está la niña más guapa de todas?- Megan buscó mi voz y Al le quitó la mano de sus ojitos y mi sobrina sonrió, soltando una carcajada adorable, levantando sus bracitos para que la cogiera.

La cogí y ella me cogió la cara con ambas manos.

-Pero mírate, ¡estás enorme!- los mellizos soltaron una risotada- Muñeca- le dije antes de besarle en la frente y hacerle cosquillas en su barriguita.

-Bells, o empezamos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo- me dijo la enana rompiendo la burbuja entre Megan y yo.

Rodé los ojos.

Ella y su obsesión por la moda.

-Ven conmigo, princesa- Megan se lanzó enseguida a los brazos de su tío y solté una risilla.

-Tu sobrina está enamorada definitivamente de ti- Edward me sonrió de oreja a oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Pues vaya mal gusto que tiene mi hija…- murmuró la enana para buscar a su hermano.

-Ya te gustaría un yerno como yo, enana- me besó en los labios y luego a su hermana en la frente y salió con Megan entre risas.

-Vaya dos…- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- no se le escapaba una.

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Esas ojeras me dicen otra cosa…- cogió el taburete y lo puso frente al espejo y me ayudó a sentarme- Sea lo que sea, sólo espero que haya sido una noche de insomnio cualquiera por tu estado…- murmuró medio amenazante, clavando sus orbes verdes en los míos.

-Lo es- le mentí porque no quería hablar del tema y ella pareció satisfecha.

Estuvimos la siguiente hora entre maquillajes, planchas, cepillos, horquillas y demás.

-Estupenda- murmuró Al y abrí los ojos, estaba completamente relajada y a gusto.

La imagen que me dio el espejo me encantó.

Mi pelo estaba delicadamente recogido hacia un lado, con los bucles, totalmente peinados y perfectos, cayendo sobre mi hombro izquierdo, llegando hasta debajo de mi pecho. Tenía el pelo más largo que de costumbre. Mis ojos estaban maquillados de un dorado brillante, pero sin llegar al exceso, lo suficiente para que mis ojos marrones destacaran más que de costumbre. Mis pestañas eran infinitas y mis mejillas tenían el mismo color que mis labios, un rosa palo encantador.

-Estás realmente guapa- me dijo la enana y me la miré desde el espejo.

-Gracias, Al, gracias por hacer esto- ella me sonrió y me abrazó desde atrás.

-Me encanta destacar tu belleza natural y lo sabes- me aseguró y le sonreí.

Salimos del baño y me tendió mi ropa interior, que menos mal, habíamos ido pos tercera vez al centro comercial a por sujetadores nuevos…

Se podría decir que había aumentado al menos, tres tallas de pecho.

Me puse el tanga de seda y encaje rosa, del mismo color que el sujetador. Y cuando estuve lista, Alice ya tenía mi vestido en sus manos.

-Es auténticamente una pasada- dijo Alice admirando la tela del vestido que había elegido Leah para las damas de honor.

Alice, Rosalie, dos amigas de Leah y yo éramos las damas de honor.

-La verdad es que tú estás espectacular- le dije con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

-Vaya, gracias- sonrió radiante- Tú sí que estarás espectacular- me aseguró.

Me ayudó a ponerme el vestido y me cerró la cremallera sin dificultad.

-Te queda perfecto- me giró y me miró de arriba abajo- Te faltan los zapatos- y se fue hacia mi armario.

-¡BELLA!- gritó una muy enorme y preciosa Rose.

El vestido le quedaba como un guante a pesar de su abultado vientre.

-¡ROSE!- le grité en el mismo tono y nos intentamos fundir en una abrazo, pero fue imposible.

-Oh, por Dios, parecéis dos luchadores de sumo- la enana maquiavélica soltó una carcajada.

NO HACE GRACIA, ALICE CULLEN.

La taladramos con la mirada.

-Oh, vale, vale- levantó las manos en su defensa- Estáis preciosas, chicas- ahora su cara era de total sinceridad- Era una broma- nos aclaró y dejó mis zapatos a un lado- Os pongáis lo que os pongáis, estaréis perfectas- nos guiñó el ojo y Rose y yo suspiramos.

Debo decir que Rose tenía mucha menos barriga que yo.

-No sé lo que hacer con la ropa…- comenzó Rose- Y estos pies… me están matando…- miré sus pies y estaban considerablemente hinchados… muy parecidos a los míos.

-Dímelo a mí, me está entrando depresión…- aseguré yo mirado hacia abajo, bueno… a mi ombligo en todo caso

¡No me veía los pies!

-Chicas, tranquilas, ¿okey?- la enana me ayudó a calzarme esos zapatos que no me los pondría ni en mi peor día.

Eran bonitos, pero echaba de menos mis taconazos…

-Os falta poco ya, estáis en la recta final y es normal que no os veáis ni los pies- Alice eso no ayuda… pensé- Ya, ya… no os preocupéis, dentro de poco estarán aquí la pequeña Rose y el pequeño Eddie- rodé los ojos- Y ya os podréis poner taconazos y escotes hasta el ombligo…

-Ése no es el verdadero problema…- Rose nos miró a ambas- El problema es que necesito sexo y sexo fuerte, rudo, bestia…- Rose y sus pensamientos de camionero.

Pero… ¡Si tú estás igual! Me gritó la hija de puta de mi conciencia.

Las tres soltamos una sonora carcajada y cogimos los bolsitos y nos fuimos al encuentro de nuestros hombres.

Llegamos a la iglesia en media hora y ya estaba abarrotada por un sinfín de personas, charlando animadamente y sonriendo por doquier.

-¿Qué es la boda del rey?- Emmett y sus cosas…

Todos reímos.

-Al parecer nuestra suegrita la ha liado parda…- me dijo Rose al oído y sonreí mientras asentía.

La verdad era que Esme había contribuido mucho con esta boda, todas nos sentíamos parte de esta gran boda y era algo que me encantaba.

-¿Sabes?- mi hombre me abrazó por detrás y pegó sus labios a mi oído- Estás realmente hermosa, princesa- me besó en el lóbulo de la oreja y me giró hábilmente.

-Y tú estás irresistiblemente follable- le susurré para que se enterase sólo él.

Su boca se torció en mi sonrisa favorita y se acercó a mis labios.

-Ese término, señora Cullen, es muy depravado…- se puso serio, con esa mirada condenadamente caliente y yo le sonreí con suficiencia.

-Su cuerpo y su boquita pecaminosa, me hacen serlo, señor Cullen- le guiñé un ojo y me volví, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

O te matan o matas, ése era mi lema ahora.

Sentí su gruñido y sonreí aún más.

Cómo me gustaba tenerlo a mi merced.

La misa pasó increíblemente rápido. Todas las damas de honor estábamos al lado de la preciosa pareja, formando una hilera perfecta.

De vez en cuando miraba a mi hombre y éste me guiñaba, como el perfecto adonis que era.

Cuando se escuchó el "si, quiero" por parte de Leah, toda la iglesia se levantó y aplaudió sonoramente cuando se unieron en matrimonio, sellándolo con un breve beso.

Pronto nos encaminamos hacia la celebración, las cual se haría a las afueras de la ciudad y no nos faltó de nada.

Bailé con Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Carliste, y con el novio, por supuesto. Ni si quiera faltaron las chicas, bailamos haciendo un círculos y muertas de la risa. La comida estuvo exquisita y pronto tuve que ir al baño.

-Tengo unas ganas de ir al baño…- murmuró Rose- tremendas…- terminó graciosa y yo solté una risilla.

-Y yo también- le aseguré y me giré para mirar a Edward- Cariño, voy al baño- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te acompaño- dijo levantándose y me ayudó a hacerlo a mí.

-No te preocupes, hermoso- le besé en los labios suavemente y él bajó su mano a mi baja espalda- Ya me acompaña Rose o en realidad, la acompaño yo a ella- Rose soltó una risilla y Edward nos sonrió torcidamente a ambas mientras negaba divertido.

-Mujeres…- murmuró mirando a su hermano y éste asintió seguro.

-Hombres…- dijo Rose en el mismo tono y comenzamos a reírnos.

Vale… cualquiera diría que nos habíamos tomado unas copas de más, pero no era la realidad, la realidad era que nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien que estábamos locas de diversión.

-Te amo- le murmuré a mi hombre antes de encaminarme junto con Rose hacia los servicios.

Llegamos en un santiamén, gracias a una camarera muy simpática y entramos de lleno en él, casi corriendo por la necesidad enorme.

-Bells- susurró Rose cuando nos encerramos cada una en su respectivo váter y hacíamos pis- ¿No te pasa que el bebé te aprieta una barbaridad la vejiga y no puedes aguantar?

-Claro que sí, Rose, a todo el mundo, supongo…- sonreí por mi loca amiga- Deja de beber, Rose- soltó una risotada.

La verdad era que estábamos eufóricas.

Salí del baño y esperé a Rose.

-Qué alivio…- murmuró con los ojos brillantes y yo asentí.

Salimos del baño y nos encontramos a Emmett a medio camino.

-¡MIS CHICAS!- gritó eufórico y nos abrazó con sus enormes brazos sin ninguna dificultad.

-Em…Emmett res… pi… rar- nos soltó de inmediato y nos dedicó esa sonrisa en las que se formaban sus dos hoyuelos.

-Ups, lo siento- me besó sonoramente en la frente y negué divertida.

Nunca cambiaría.

-Nena, acompáñame al baño- le dijo a su mujer y ésta pestañeó coquetamente.

-¿Vas a perderte, quizás?

-Puede que me violen por ahí…- Rose y yo soltamos una carcajada y la miré.

-Ve con él- le dije segura y los dos se perdieron por dónde nosotras habíamos andando hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Estaba casi entrando por la puerta de la gigante carpa, cuando una pequeña mano me cogió el brazo con fuerza e hizo que me tambaleara fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué…?- susurré agarrándome a lo primero que pillé. Una farola.

Cuando recuperé el aliento del susto, miré a mi alrededor y justo a mi derecha, a un metro de mí, se encontraba mi pesadilla hecha realidad.

Mi hijo pegó una fuerte patada que me provocó más dolor que ninguna otra en todo mi embarazo.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si estás hecha una puta foca- la voz maquiavélica no le había cambiado ni siquiera un poquito y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- escupí con ácido en mi voz y su asquerosa sonrisa se extendió por su perfecto rostro. No me importaba el insulto que acababa de escupir.

-Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…- de repente, se acercó a mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y me tapó la boca con su pequeña mano, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta- Como intentes gritar, te mato- sentí algo duro y frío en mi espalda y ahí lo supe.

Una pistola.

Tanya y una pistola.

En mi garganta se formó un nudo demasiado grande como para si quiera tragar y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

-Anda- declaró agriamente y me empujó con mucha fuerza, clavándome la maldita pistola en las costillas.

Éste era mi fin, lo sentía. Sentía que todo el odio que esta mujer me profesaba alguna vez, no era nada en comparación con el que sentía ahora.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia mi vientre y mi bebé me dio otra fuerte patada, tan fuerte que trastabillé, provocando que Tanya me empujara sin ningún miramiento.

Casi me caigo de bruces si no fuera por una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la fachada de la finca. Ahí me di cuenta que nos alejábamos hacia el bosque que se encontraba justo detrás del recinto.

Las lágrimas me impidieron ver nada más, eran gruesas e interminables. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que mi hijo naciera sano y fuerte, si yo no podría verlo, no importaba, lo que de verdad importaba era que él tenía que acompañar a su hermoso padre para siempre.

Que las dos personas más importantes de mi vida vivieran una vida feliz, aunque fuese en mi ausencia.

El veneno de esa mujer detuvo mis pensamientos.

-Puta, si mi hijo no nació, tampoco lo hará el tuyo- me empujó con tanta fuerza que caí de rodillas en el duro barro del bosque, haciendo que temblara de dolor en mi parte abdominal.

Algo no iba bien y lo presentía.

Un dolor fuerte y puntiagudo cruzó mi cuerpo con violencia, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sacudiera sin control.

Mi hijo…

-¡DATE LA VUELTA!- gritó la muy zorra y yo ya no sabía qué hacer- ¡NO TE LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR, PUTA!- volvió a escupir.

Hice todos mis esfuerzos por girarme sin poder levantarme del suelo y mi cara se alzó, para mirar a la persona más mala que había conocido en mi vida.

No podía apreciarla con claridad, ya que las lágrimas no habían cesado si quiera un momento.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto odio y rencor?

-Quiero verte tu "preciosa" cara cuando mueras- hizo comillas con la mano que tenía libre, la otra la alzó y apuntó, con la pequeña pistola, hacia mi frente.

Ahí supe que no vería la carita de mi hijo, que no podía besar su suave piel, que no podía ver la cara de Edward cuando viera nacer a su hijo, que me perdería toda su vida y lo peor de todo, era que él no podría nacer.

Solté el grito más desgarrador que nunca habría soltado jamás y miles de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos incontroladamente.

Otro dolor me partió por la mitad y éste era peor que los anteriores.

- No puedo creer que Edward me dejara por ti, no vales nada, zorra - susurró Tanya con prepotencia –Pero bueno… no lo tendrás, te lo juré cuando me fui y ahora lo verás- sonrió maquiavélicamente y abrí mucho los ojos, pudiendo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, con gran dificultad, que algo o alguien venía hacia nosotras.

Quería gritar, chillar, pero nada salía de mi boca, estaba completamente ida, como en estado de shock, sentía y oía, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Mi corazón estaba desbocado y mis pulmones ardían por falta de oxígeno, me estaba costando mucho respirar y lo peor de todo, que mi hijo también. Lo notaba inquieto, incómodo y yo no podía proporcionarle la comodidad que se merecía mi pequeño.

Mi bebé…

-Adiós, Bellita- empuñó su arma con ambas manos, ajena a todo lo que pasaba en su espalda.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien golpeó a Tanya en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera violentamente hacia el suelo, delante de mis rodillas. Y la pistola cayó lejos de su cuerpo, encima de unos matorrales, que se encontraban al lado de mi débil cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo tembló incontroladamente y otro fuerte dolor, más intenso que el anterior, me atravesó la pelvis.

Grité desgarrada de dolor, tanto físico como emocional.

-Bella…- susurró con voz débil aquella persona que había salvado mi vida.

Noté cómo un líquido caliente salía de mis piernas y mojaba mi vestido rápidamente.

-Oh, Dios mío… ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!- fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos en mi lacio cuerpo y evitar que mi cabeza diera contra el suelo.

Me sumergí en una profunda oscuridad…

BUENÍSIMAS TARDES A TODAS!

NO ME MATÉIS, ¿VALE? TENÍA QUE DARLE UN POQUITO DE EMOCIÓN A ESTO, ¿NO CREÉIS?

¿QUÉ CREÉIS QUE LES PASARÁ A BELLA Y A SU BEBÉ? ¿Y QUIEN SERÁ EL SALVADOR DESCONOCIDO?

AHORA TOCA ESPERAR UNA SEMANILLA, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO, ¡NO OS COMÁIS LAS UÑAS! xD xD xD

LES DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO EN ESPECIAL A: Tata XOXO, SIEMPRE TENGO EN CUENTA A LA GENTE Q ME APOYA, CARIÑO Y TÚ ERES UNA Q LO HA HECHO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, Jupy, LA VERDAD ES Q TODO SALIÓ MUY BIEN CON MEGAN, ¿SALDRÁ IGUAL DE BIEN CON EL BEBÉ DE BELLA Y EDWARD? VALE... NO QUIERO SER MALA! JAJAJA AHH, DE MADRID, Q GUAY, ME ENCANTA PARA IR DE VACACIONES, YO DE CÁDIZ ;) Lore9211 SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, GUAPÍSIMA, POR ESO NO TE PREOCUPES ;)

Y A TODOS LOS ANÓNIMOS, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA PODER PONER VUESTRO NOMBRE AQUÍ JUNTO CON LAS DEMÁS :D

ESPERO Q HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO EL CAPI ;)

MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS,

ROMIINA DALYN.


	48. Chapter 48: Lo más bonito de mi vida

_**Capítulo 48: Lo más bonito de mi vida.**_

**Edward pov.**

Sin duda, era la mujer más hermosa de todas…

No podía apartar la mirada de sus suaves hombros, de su delicada espalda, de su sexy trasero…

Y pensar en lo que pasó anoche, me ponía la piel de gallina.

¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que es realmente atractiva para todos? ¿Qué es la mujer más caliente que podría haber visto jamás?

Y lo peor de todo esto era cuando mi autocontrol estaba al límite… eso solía pasar por las noches, cuando dormíamos… más bien cuando ella dormía y yo la vigilaba como un auténtico enfermo.

No sé las innumerables duchas de agua helada que me había tenido que dar, en las últimas semanas, para que mi excitación bajara. Pero la realidad era que, su trasero restregándose, inconscientemente, sobre mi pobre "eddie" mientras dormía, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

De nuevo, pensé, inconscientemente, en sus gruesas lágrimas que se derramaban por su hermoso rostro y en su mirada desolada diciéndome que sentía que la iba a dejar en cualquier momento…

Se me puso el bello de punta con tan sólo pensarlo.

Joder… si mi vida sin ella no tendría ningún sentido.

-Tío- Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos- Voy al baño- le miré ceñudo.

-¿Para…?- sabía perfectamente lo que haría con Rose en un baño encerrado…

-Para… ¿mear?- me dijo negando divertido- Eddie… vas a ser papá en breve, asienta la cabeza, hombre- me golpeó "suavemente" en la espalda y se levantó con su sonrisa de niño, enseñando los hoyuelos.

Rodé los ojos.

Éste no cambiaría nunca.

-Baila conmigo, mi vida- me tendió la mano mi madre y le sonreí torcidamente- Oh, querido, te pareces tanto a tu padre con tu edad…- me sonrió maternalmente y me besó en la mejilla antes de tirar de mí y llegar a la pista de baile.

-Seguro que yo soy más guapo, mamá- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona y ella soltó una carcajada preciosa.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a tu padre- solté una carcajada y comenzamos a bailar.

La verdad que me alegraba de que mi padre me hubiera enseñado a bailar tan bien, ahora podría bailar casi cualquier cosa con elegancia.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- me preguntó de repente y la miré a los ojos.

-Hermosa- le dije a boca llena y mi madre sonrió ampliamente.

-Esa mirada de amor sí que es igualita a la de tu padre- admitió con una risilla y yo asentí complacido- Tenéis tanta suerte, mi niño, os veo tan felices que me entran ganas de tener veinte años menos…- le besé en la frente con ternura y seguí mi paso.

-Bueno… ahora podréis disfrutar de vuestro nieto en dos semanas, mamá, así que recordarás bastante cuando nos tuviste- ella asintió sonriente.

-Y que lo digas…- la canción terminó y besé a mi madre en la mejilla antes de entregársela a mi padre.

-Cuidado con la mujer más bella de todas, muchacho- dijo mi padre con esa sonrisilla socarrona, tan igual a la mía.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Faltaría más, cuídala, se merece lo mejor- le guiñé un ojo a mi madre y éste se ruborizó con una sonrisa.

Fui a sentarme a nuestra mesa y me extrañó no ver a Bella ya de vuelta.

-Tu mujer está hermosa, cariño- Al me abrazó desde atrás y enrolló sus pequeños brazos en mi cuello.

-Lo es- coincidí con ella y le besé en ambas manos- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña brujilla?- Al soltó una carcajada contagiosa.

-Está con su nueva tía Leah, enseñándosela a sus amigas- me besó en el tope de la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado- No quiero que te asustes…- mi cuerpo, involuntariamente, se puso rígido y la miré directamente a los ojos, ésos tan iguales a los míos.

Cada vez que Alice decía esa frase, pasaba algo y la mayoría de las veces, era horrible.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le dije alarmado, conociendo tan bien el sexto sentido tan raro que tenía mi hermana.

-Presiento algo muy feo…- suspiró y me cogió ambas manos.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Bella o con el bebé?- ella cerró los ojos brevemente y los volvió a abrir, pero ésta vez tenían un brillo de tristeza.

-No sé por qué te digo esto… es una tontería- intentó irse, pero se lo impedí.

-No, Alice, dímelo- clavé aún más mi mirada en la suya.

-No lo sé exactamente, Edward, pero sí, tiene que ver con Bella…- cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir al cabo de los segundos- Por cierto… ¿dónde está?

La busqué involuntariamente con la mirada por toda la carpa y no la vi en ningún lugar.

-Ha ido con Rose al baño- fruncí el ceño y pensé que ya deberían haber vuelto hacía un rato- Ya debería estar aquí.

Alice se levantó y yo hice lo mismo que ella en un nanosegundo.

En ese momento, llegaron Rose y Em, muy acaramelados y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Chicos- les llamé reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía reunir en ese momento- ¿Dónde está Bella?- los dos pararon de reír y me miraron seriamente.

-Emmett nos encontró de camino y lo acompañé al baño- dijo Rose a modo de explicación y su cara palideció- Y Bella venía para acá- fruncí el ceño y mis puños se apretaron fuertemente, tanto, que temía que me partiese los nudillos.

-Oh, Dios mío…- murmuró Alice y miró a todas partes.

-¿No ha llegado aún?- la voz de Emmett era seria, esa a la que nunca le veías, a excepción de momentos de verdadera gravedad.

-¿La ves aquí?- me estaba empezando a desesperar y lo estaba pagando con quien menos culpa tenía- Perdona, tío…- le dije arrepintiéndome al instante de mi tono.

-No te preocupes- mi hermano se separó de su esposa y me palmeó la espalda- La encontraremos.

Ahí mi mundo cayó a mis pies y comencé a moverme como un puto psicópata.

-Yo iré contigo- intervino Emmett a mis espaldas- Al, avisa a todos y que busquen por todas partes.

Nos encaminamos a la dirección de los baños y cuando salimos de la carpa, algo brillante llamó mi atención.

Me paré en seco y me agaché para cogerlo.

-Es el pendiente de Bella…- cerré los ojos, conteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía en este momento.

Esto no pintaba bien y estaba seguro que era toda mi maldita culpa.

JODER.

-Eh, tío, tranquilo, no te martirices- Emmett me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos hacia los baños.

Buscamos por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la enorme finca, con el gerente al cargo, y no encontramos nada referente a Bella.

-¿Están seguros de que no se ha ido de la fiesta?- preguntó el gilipollas estirado, lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Cree que mi mujer de ocho meses y medio de gestación puede irse sola de aquí?- le escupí en la cara y él negó enfáticamente.

-¿Qué hay en los alrededores?- intervino Emmett viendo mi cara de asesino en serie.

-Detrás de la finca hay un bosque enorme- no sé por qué, pero me vino una sola persona a la cabeza.

Tanya.

¿Podría ser capaz? ¿Podría atreverse si quiera?

¿Todavía debería haber pasado más para que te des cuenta que es capaz de todo? Me gritó la voz de mi maldita conciencia y supe que tenía razón.

-Emmett, vamos al bosque- le dije inmediatamente, dejando al engominado ahí parado.

Corrí, corrí y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y escuché la voz de Jake a lo lejos.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!- gritaba desesperado y a este punto, lo veía todo rojo.

Corrí, dejando atrás a Emmett, y llegué al sitio dónde provenía la voz.

La imagen más horrible y demoniaca se plantó antes mis ojos…

Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados, con las lágrimas surcando sus sonrosadas mejillas, dejando un reguero hasta su cuello de cisne. Su boca estaba entre abierta y sus manos cogían su vientre con fuerza y determinación.

Bajé más mi mirada y pude ver cómo su vestido estaba empapado desde su cintura hasta sus pies.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡EDWARD!- me gritó Jake y parpadeé rápidamente antes de acercarme a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le dije sin apenas voz y puse dos dedos en el interior de su muñeca, tomándole el pulso.

-Se ha desmayado y creo que ha roto aguas…- dijo el pobre chico y yo la cogí en brazos, agradeciendo a Jake con la mirada- Una mujer morena estaba con ella…- Jake señaló a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, el cual no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Era Tanya.

La mujer por la que más arcadas y odio sentía en este momento.

Y me juré en ese momento que si algo les llegara a pasar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, mataría a Tanya con mis propias manos.

-Jake, es Tanya, mi ex, te lo explicaré cuando tenga tiempo- él asintió- No dejes que se vaya y por favor, llama a la policía.

-Claro que sí, joder…

Me encaminé rápidamente hacia dónde estaba Emmett.

-¡PAPA, AQUÍ!- gritó Emmett y lo que pasó a continuación fue un maldito caos.

Corrí con Bella en mis brazos y mi padre y toda la familia llegaron cuando salí del bosque.

-¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?

-¿BELLA?

-¿¡HA ROTO AGUAS!? HAY DIOS MÍO…- mi madre se había percatado de lleno.

-¡JODER!- grité exasperado y en ese momento sentí que Bella se removía.

-¿Ed… Edward?- parpadeó rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Mi vida- sonreí por primera vez antes de que este caos comenzara y le besé en la frente.

-Oh, dios mío, Edward, he roto aguas…- intentó moverse, pero se lo impedí.

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé- la tranquilicé.

-Carliste, el coche está listo- intervino Jazz y me giré en su dirección y me encaminé hacia la entrada de la finca.

-Vamos, hijo, no hay tiempo que perder- mi padre tocó la frente de Bella y le sonrió.

Llegamos al Mercedes de mi padre en un minuto y dejé a Bella, con mucho cuidado, tumbada en los asientos traseros y yo me senté en el hueco libre, poniendo su cabeza en mis muslos.

Emmett se metió en el asiento del copiloto y mi padre arrancó casi con violencia y pronto nos incorporamos a la autopista.

-No dejes que le pase nada, Edward, por favor- varias lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por el rostro de mi mujer y mi alma se rompió en dos.

-Ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé os pasará nada, mi vida- le besé en la frente y su cuerpo se sacudió de dolor.

-Oh, ¡mierda!- rugió con sus ojos cerrados y supe que era una contracción.

-Bella, respira hondo- hice lo mismo que les enseñaban en sus clases de pre parto y lo que tantas veces había tenido que hacer para ayudar a nacer a tantos niños.

-Hola, aquí el Doctor Cullen, director del Hospital de Manhattan- mi padre estaba hablando por el manos libres- Necesito que tengan lista una camilla y un paritorio en cinco minutos- ¿cinco minutos? ¿Enserio íbamos a llegar en cinco minutos? Mi padre me miró con el espejo retrovisor y asintió como leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Por supuesto, Doctor Cullen- creo que era Sarah- Ya está listo, no se preocupe.

-¡JODER!- Bella me cogió la mano y la apretó tan fuerte que ni siquiera sentía el bombear de la sangre en ella.

Le besé en la frente y luego en los labios.

-Tranquila, mi vida, ya queda poco…- ella asintió y respiró profundo.

Expiró e inspiró repetidas veces.

-Tiene contracciones cada minuto y medio, estará aquí pronto- dijo mi padre y levanté la mirada- Eso es bueno- asentí sabiendo el punto y dirigí mi mirada al cuenta kilómetros.

Vale, doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora…

Me importaba un carajo la velocidad, las posibles multas y todo en general.

Sólo quería que mi mujer y mi hijo no corrieran ningún peligro.

Dicho y hecho, en cinco minutos llegamos a la puerta de Urgencias.

**Bella pov.**

Esto dolía como el propio infierno.

Parecía que tenía la regla y tenía un jodido dolor de ovarios multiplicado por quinientos mil. Y lo peor era, que como bien había dicho Carliste, lo estaba soportando cada minuto y medio.

-Te amo- susurró Edward antes de sacarme del coche y tumbarme en la camilla que me esperaba junto con cinco médicos, entre ellos, pude distinguir la melena de Carmen.

-Vamos, preciosa, que pronto verás su carita- la pobre mujer me quitó el sudor que tenía en la frente y me acarició la mejilla.

La camilla comenzó a moverse rápidamente y con ella, todos los médicos de su alrededor.

Ni Edward Ni Carliste dejaron de apretarme las manos, uno a cada lado de la camilla, mientras nos adentrábamos en el hospital.

-Carliste, está todo preparado, el anestesista está esperando en el paritorio- le dijo un médico a mi suegro y éste asintió.

-Chicos, vamos a ayudar a nacer a mi nieto- mi suegro me sonrió tiernamente y me besó en la frente cuando entramos en el ascensor.

-Agg- grité doblándome de dolor nuevamente.

R.

Si hubiera sabido que esto dolía tanto, le hubiera cortado el miembro a mi querido esposo.

-Tranquila, pequeña- susurró Edward acariciando mi mano, indicándome que no fluía sangre en la suya por mi agarre. La solté de inmediato y su sonrisa se amplió- Inspira, expira- le hice caso- Así.

Sus esmeraldas no dejaron mis ojos en ningún momento, mirándome tan intensamente que nada más importaba alrededor. Éramos, él, nuestro bebé y yo.

Sentí que el ascensor se paró, indicándonos que habíamos llegado a nuestra planta y de nuevo, una carrera hasta llegar al paritorio.

En este momento, sólo podía concentrarme en mi bebé. Miré hacia mi abultadísimo vientre y un olor a desinfectante y alcohol llenó mis fosas nasales.

Edward me soltó y lo miré horrorizada.

-No me dejes- musité con un miedo. El mismo miedo que sentí cuando el hijo de puta de Thomson dijo que mi hijo estaba deforme.

Varias lágrimas se escaparon, casi sin permiso, de mis ojos.

-No voy a ninguna parte, mi vida, voy a ponerme la bata- me aclaró con una sonrisa antes de agachar su cabeza y besarme en la frente- Me haces el hombre más feliz de todos, princesa- sus tiernas palabras provocaron más lágrimas por mi parte y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Te amo- susurré antes de sentir que me movían y con una facilidad increíble, me pusieron en la camilla del paritorio.

Me rajaron el vestido y automáticamente, me pusieron la típica bata de hospital, mi ropa interior también había desaparecido en un santiamén. Yo sólo podía buscar a Edward.

-¿Edward?- lo llamé y otra contracción se clavó en mi cuerpo como una condenada.

Grité desesperada.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor- me quitó el flequillo que se había pegado en mi frente y me la besó antes de acariciarme las mejillas, con ternura, quitando el reguero de lágrimas. Agarró mi mano justamente como la tenía hacía tan sólo unos segundos y cerré los ojos del dolor desgarrador que estaba soportando.

-TE JURO, EDWARD CULLEN, QUE COMO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ EMBARAZADA, ¡TE LA CORTO!- rugí fuera de sí abriendo los ojos de golpe y él palideció.

-Vamos, joder, que ha roto aguas hace veinte minutos y ya sabéis lo que pasa- declaró Carliste y no pude evitar mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa?- otra contracción me dobló de dolor y rugí como si estuvieran cortándome por la mitad- ¡DIOS!- cerré los ojos y no sentí que me habían puesto el gotero hasta que un cable impidió que mi mano fuera al otro extremo de mi vientre.

-Epidural- dijo Edward tajantemente y yo lo miré horrorizada.

Otra vez no, joder, ahora no. La misma discusión no.

Otra contracción.

-Vamos, incorporadla- dijo el que supuse era el anestesista.

-¡QUE NO QUIERO EPIDURAL NI LECHES!- grité desesperada y de nuevo, otra contracción.

Ahora me arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir.

El dolor era desgarrador e iba aumentando considerablemente en segundos…

No podía imaginar algo con qué compararlo.

-Vale, sin epidural…- intervino mi suegro poniéndose unos guantes de látex y poniéndose al lado de Carmen, o eso creía.

-Tiene diez centímetros de dilatación- dijo Carmen, verificando mi pregunta no formulada y de nuevo, otra contracción hizo que ahogara un gemido de dolor, apretando mi espalda contra la camilla más fuertemente, sintiendo un fuego en mi bajo vientre- Está lista- concordó y Edward me cogió la cara para que lo mirase sólo a él.

-Cariño- me sonrió tranquilizadoramente- Ahora vas a empezar a empujar, ¿vale?- asentí y una lágrima se escapó involuntariamente de mi ojo izquierdo- Tú puedes, mi vida, vamos a conocer a nuestro hijo- me besó en la punta de la nariz y supe que éste era mi momento.

-Vale- susurré y empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

Sentí cómo mi hijo resbalaba un poco de donde estaba encajado anteriormente. Me quedé bloqueada momentáneamente por cómo el cuerpo humano podía adaptarse a este gran cambio… al nacimiento de un hijo.

Sonreí, a pesar del enorme cansancio que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo y el dolor indescifrable que sentía en todo mi ser.

-Así, es, mi niña, sigue- me incitó Carmen y empujé de nuevo, apretando la mano de Edward con más fuerza que antes. Cayendo en la camilla nuevamente, completamente exhausta y cansada.

Edward me limpió la frente de sudor y luego me besó la mejilla.

-Tú puedes, princesa- susurró y abrí los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarle.

Sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que le había visto cuando le dije "si, quiero", ese brillo cuando le dije "estoy embarazada", pero tenía un matiz diferente. Ese matiz que le había visto a mi padre tantísimas veces cuando me sentaba en su regazo y le contaba cómo me había ido el cole, ese mismo matiz que veía en Carliste cuando observaba, maravillado, a sus tres hijos.

Sí, la mirada de un auténtico padre.

Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez con cansancio.

-Bella, cariño, ya vemos su cabecita- dijo Carliste emocionado, para que no me rindiera, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Edward.

-Hermosa, eres fuerte, vamos, otro empujón más- me susurró Edward mientras posaba su mano en mi antebrazo.

Y eso fue lo único que me bastó para forzar a mi cuerpo a que hiciera un poco más de esfuerzo. Apreté aún más y mi cuerpo cayó lacio en la camilla, ya no podía más…

-¡Vamos, preciosa!- Edward medio gritó alentándome a que siguiera y yo abrí mis cansados ojos y muchas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-No puedo más- cerré mis ojos, totalmente agotada.

No podía… había llegado más que al límite de mis fuerzas.

-No puede respirar… tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello…- abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Carliste y saqué las fuerzas de dónde nos las tenía y me incorporé con un dolor horrible en mi pelvis.

-¡ANESTESIA!- rugió Edward y vi por el rabillo del ojo, que el mismo hombre de antes me inyectaba un líquido blanco y viscoso en la vía que tenía abierta en mi mano.

-¡Sácalo, Carliste, no dejes que se asfixie!- grité a todo pulmón, con gruesas lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, antes de sentirme atontada.

-Hay que sacarlo ya- murmuró Carmen y Carliste se puso en su lugar, entre mis piernas y pidió un bisturí.

Ni siquiera con eso, pude dormirme.

-Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Edward estaba muy preocupado, bastante.

-Atontada…- cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos rápidamente cuando sentí algo líquido y caliente caer por debajo de mi trasero.

¿Sangre? ¿De dónde?

¿Acaso era de mi bebé?

¡SE ESTABA ASFIXIANDO!

-POR DIOS, SACAD AL BEBÉ YA, ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI ME DUELE O NO, ¡SÁCALO, YA, CARLISTE!- grité como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, desgarrándome la garganta e incorporándome en la camilla envalentonada.

Me daba igual sentir más dolor, tenía que nacer mi hijo y tenía que nacer ya.

-¿Cuánta anestesia le has puesto?- preguntó Carliste, pero yo estaba tan absorta en los ojos de mi marido que ni siquiera escuché la respuesta.

La mirada de Edward estaba muy preocupada, pero él intentó sonreírme para tranquilizarme, haciendo que su preciosa boca se tornara en una mueca.

-Debería haberla dormido ya- dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

Y en ese momento sentí algo que se removía en mi interior. Como si algo estuviera dando vueltas lentamente.

-Estoy consiguiendo quitarle el cordón umbilical del cuello- dijo Carliste orgulloso y a los pocos segundos, sentí como algo se resbalaba de mi interior y me quedaba completamente vacía.

El sonido más precioso de todos, inundó toda la sala.

El llanto fuerte y poderoso de mi bebé, de mi hijo. De nuestro hijo.

Lloré y caí agotada en la camilla, con el sudor corriéndome hacia abajo y mi mirada se inyectó más profundamente en la de Edward por enésima vez.

-Lo has conseguido, princesa- me besó en los labios y juro por Dios que se sintió como en el cielo.

Sonreí ampliamente por primera vez desde que toda esta locura se desató y busqué a mi bebé, inquita y nerviosa, e inmediatamente, vi cómo Carliste se lo entregaba a Edward, envuelto en una mantita y se giró hacia mí.

-¡ES UN NIÑO!- gritó con los ojos más brillantes que jamás le había visto en la vida- ¡NUESTRO NIÑO!- gritó una vez más antes de besarle en toda la carita, consiguiendo que nuestro hijo se calmara casi al instante.

Sonreí como si fuera mi última sonrisa y me lo puso en el pecho rápidamente.

La carita más pequeñita y hermosa que jamás podría haber visto, se puso cerca de la mía.

-Mi niño- susurré emocionada con miles de lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro y le besé en el tope de su cabecita, lo que provocó que abriera sus ojitos.

Estaba manchado de sangre y de una sustancia viscosa, que supuse sería los restos de la placenta y demás, pero aun así era un angelito hermoso, tierno y dulce.

Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Edward, tan verdes como las esmeraldas y las pestañas, espesas y larguísimas. Su pelito era una suave pelusilla de color bronce, pero sin duda, su boquita y su nariz eran como la mía.

Su carita estaba un poquito morada por el esfuerzo y le besé en toda la carita sin poder evitarlo.

Mi hijo.

Mi niño.

Mi bebé.

El bebé más hermoso de todo el mundo.

-Mi hijo…- Edward estaba muy emocionado, tanto que sentí sus lágrimas caer por mi cuello cuando nos abrazó a ambos- Os amo- susurró con voz ahogada y sonreí ampliamente con más lágrimas en mis ojos- Gracias por entrar en mi vida, preciosa- susurró en mi oído, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor nuestra- Gracias por darnos a esta personita, que sin duda, querré más que a mi propia vida- más lágrimas cayeron incontroladas por mi rostro y con mi brazo libre, acaricié el suave cabello de su nuca.

-Gracias a ti por hacer esto posible, Edward, me haces sentir completa y la mujer más feliz que pueda existir en la tierra…- me besó en el cuello y dejó su cabeza ahí, rozando con sus labios el tope de la cabecita de nuestro bebé.

-Es precioso- pude escuchar a Carmen- ¡Y UN NIÑO TÍMIDO!- todos soltamos una pequeña carcajada al entender el punto de Carmen.

-El nieto más guapo de todos- ahora Carliste, con voz muy emocionada también- Es precioso, papás- nos dijo con algunas lágrimas cayéndoles por su rostro y me acarició la mejilla- Gracias por darme este guapísimo nieto, hija- le sonreí y miré hacia abajo, hacia la carita de mi niño.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- cerró los ojitos y su respiración se acompasó.

Se había quedado dormido y yo también me estaba durmiendo.

Edward se separó lo justo de mí y me besó en los labios con fascinación.

-Gracias por darme la personita más hermosa de todas- me volvió a besar y volvió a repetir con la voz más cargada de ternura que podría existir jamás, y yo comencé a cerrar los ojos. Me pesaban los párpados.

-Gracias a ti por hacerlo realidad- le sonreí débilmente y besé a mi pequeño antes de entregárselo a Edward.

No tenía palabras para describir cómo me sentía en este momento. Le agradecería durante toda mi vida a mi hombre por hacerme la mujer más feliz de todas.

-Dámelo, yo misma me encargaré de bañarlo- fue lo último que escuché por parte de Carmen antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Estaba en las nubes, pero sobretodo, estaba en paz conmigo misma.

Parecía como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, es más, me sentía como vacía, como si mi niño nunca hubiera estado dentro de mí.

Deseché ese último pensamiento y su carita se formó delante de mí.

Por Dios, era el bebé más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Y no era porque era mi hijo, ni por amor de madre, era porque era verdad.

Sentí claridad en mis ojos y parpadeé un par de veces, antes de abrirlos por completo.

-Bella…- susurró esa voz aterciopelada de la que estaba completa e incondicionalmente enamorada.

Sonreí como una idiota al instante y vi cómo se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Y mi niño?- dije desesperada y él soltó una risilla y me besó en los labios antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Nuestro niño- me aclaró y yo asentí divertida- Pues está llorando porque quiere comer y le hemos tenido que dar medio biberón, él con un cuarto no se ha saciado…- abrí mucho los ojos y me incorporé, provocando que un dolor abrasador en mis partes bajas me parara en seco- Tranquila- me acarició la mano dónde tenía inyectada la vía y me ayudó a que me tumbara de nuevo- Te han puesto ocho puntos, hermosa- me sonrió.

-¿Ocho?- estaba realmente sorprendida- ¿Y cuándo me los han puesto? No he notado nada… ni si quiera cuando Carliste tuvo que rajar mis paredes vaginales- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿No has notado nada? ¿ENSERIO?- medió gritó medio susurró.

-No…- susurré frunciendo el ceño y él me acarició la mejilla con mucha suavidad.

-Bueno… en realidad es muy común que pase eso- me aclaró y profundicé más mi mirada en la suya- Estabas más pendiente de que nuestro hijo estuviera bien que en tu propio bienestar, por lo que la subida de adrenalina ha provocado que no sientas nada…- asentí entendiéndolo a la perfección, pero yo quería a mi niño ¡ya!

-Cariño- le llamé cortando la verborrea- Quiero ver a nuestro niño- le sonreí ampliamente y me cogió la cara con ambas manos.

-Por supuesto- me aseguró y pegó su frente a la mía- pero antes tenemos que decidir una cosa importante- volví a fruncir el ceño- Tenemos que ponerle nombre- solté una pequeña risilla, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Vale… creo que está claro, ¿no?- alzó su perfecta ceja cobre.

-¿Segura?- insistió como tantas veces había hecho en estos últimos meses decidiendo sobre los posibles nombres, ya que no sabíamos el sexo.

-Segurísima, ¿qué mejor nombre que el de su papá?- sonreí de nuevo y él apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Un beso suave, pero insistente y caliente, que me hizo casi olvidar el por qué todavía no tenía a mi niño en mis brazos.

-Mi vida…- le llamé y él se apartó unos centímetros de mí.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Swan…- susurró fascinado- Me encanta.

Me volvió a besar, adentrando su lengua en mi boca y provocando que mis dedos se enrollaran en los pelos de su nuca, atrayéndolo a mí con fuerza y gimiendo casi al instante.

¿QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? ¡AL FIN UN POCO DE PAZ PARA NUESTROS CHICOS!

NO SÉ VOSOTRAS, PERO CUANDO LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, ME ESTABA IMAGINANDO LA CARITA DE MUÑECO DEL PEQUEÑO EDWARD :D

MENOS MAL QUE TODO HA SALIDO A PEDIR DE BOCA.

LE FALTA POQUITO YA A ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, DIGO MARAVILLOSA, PORQUE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y COMO BIEN DICE SU TÍTULO, SERÁ INOLVIDABLE PARA MÍ. PERO TODO TIENE UN FINAL Y ESPERO PODER RECOMPENSAROS CON ALGUNAS LOCAS IDEAS QUE TENGO EN MENTE.

LE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO, EN ESPECIALÍSIMO, A TATA XOXO, CARIÓ, SIGUES COMENTANDO CADA CAPÍTULO, TE SIGUES TOMANDO TU TIEMPO PARA QUE ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA SIGA CON ESTA LOCURA. CADA VEZ QUE VEO UN COMENTARIO SE ME LLENA EL ALMA Y SONRIÓ COMO UNA AUTÉNTICA BOBA, PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO. ¡ME HACÉIS FELIZ CON VUESTRAS PALABRAS!

MILLONES DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS,

ROMIINA DALYN.


End file.
